RWBY: Against All Odds
by Thekahlibear
Summary: When the world falls to despair, there will be a selected few who will go against the odds. The Fox finding his place in the world, the heir seeking peace between the humans and faunus, the wolf who wants to find his sister and brother, and the Ghost who wants answers to what happened to his family. These four boys will have to find the answers while fulfilling an old legend
1. Chapter 1: The Journey begins

**What's up guys. Welcome…to RWBY: Against all odds! The new story courteously of Kahlibear (me) and Keeper of the One Winged Angel. Originally it was going to be Darkness Rising but I noticed there was someone who had that title and we thought of this one instead. But before I begin, here's keeper with a few words to say.**

 **Keeper: Hey guys. Keeper here and this here is the the new story me and my friend here thought about while trying to think of other ideas. So we decided to run with it. So this is two of my OCS with two of Kahlibear. Two returning ones along with two new ones and maybe some cameos but that will be later on. So once again thank you guys so much for the support and I'll see you at the bottom.**

 **So as I said before, Tyler and Nave are returning in this new story but a little different. We got two new OCs we want to introduce but it will be later. We decided to just jump into it like I did in second chance so without further ado. Let's jump into it. Oh and before we begin I may still do a first person POV in this story as well but this chapter will all be third person. Disclaimer: I do not and I repeat, DO NOT OWN RWBY or any of its characters. I only own mine OCs and Keeper owns his OCs.**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music insert: ( **Come with me now)**

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person**_

 **Chapter one: The Journey begins.**

* * *

A voice, a woman's voice, begins to as it shows the broken moon.

"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past."

As the voice continues to speak, it pans down to the street as we get introduced to Roman Torchwick, smoking a cigar and walking with a few goons that he hired.

"Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, the creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, the enemies to the humans and faunus, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. A power to control the elements for a little bit. This power was named "Dust". Thanks to the company, SDC; Schnee Dust Company, with these 'Nature's wrath' in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return. And with it, Humanity will fall. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."

Roman reaches his destination, From Dust til Dawn, a popular Dust shop where Hunters and Huntresses shop for the very essence that helps them fight the Grimm, Dust. As he enters, we hear another voice, a man who simply says.

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul. In this case, souls." He chuckles as his voice fades away as Roman goes up to the shopkeeper, with a henchman pointing a gun at him.

"Please don't hurt me! Take my Lien, I don't…!"

"Calm down." Roman says calmly to the shopkeeper. "We're not here for your money. We won't hurt you." He turns to his henchmen. "Grab the dust. All of it." The henchmen nodded and started to steal all of the Dust in the shop, not counting the two people in there, not paying attention to anything and sharing headphones listening to This will be the day by Casey Lee Williams. A 15 year old girl, 5'2'' with a pale complexion, with black hair with dark red at the tip and silver eyes. This girl was dressed in a long sleeved thick black bloupse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She is also wearing a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. On her back was her weapon Crescent Rose, a sniper-scythe. This young girl was Ruby Rose. The other person was a 16 year old boy, 5'8'' with brown hair and green eyes, a slim but athletic build and a fair-skinned complexion. He is wearing a azure blue short sleeve shirt that has his emblem on it, the emblem of a ghost looking to the side of the broken moon. He also is wearing half azure blue, half ghost white pants with black shoes, wearing a azure blue cloak (AN: Think of the Hokage cloak that Minato uses.) on his back is his sword, not just any sword, a custom Falchion that can be transformed into a bow. On his back is his quiver with ten arrows, custom made with a Dust revolver in the quiver for the tip of the arrow. His name is Tyler Convel.

"Hey Tyler look at this! The Dragunov Weapons company came out with a new weapon!" Ruby exclaimed as she showed him the catalog while he's looking through the albums. He looked at the picture and whistled.

"Damn that's nice. Not as good as your weapon or mine but not bad." He said as he went back to looking through the albums.

"So how come you wanted to come with me? Didn't you have something planned?" Ruby asked him as he sighed.

"She got sick, she called me and canceled so she wanted to rest." He told her as her smile faltered a little bit. The thing is, Tyler has a girlfriend, that's the "she" he's talking about, and Ruby has a crush on him. It started back at Signal a couple years ago when an incident happened and she got a crush on him after that. One day she wanted to tell him, but it was too late and he got a girl that they all knew, leaving her heartbroken. Yet she still kept that crush on him but still hasn't told him. Though he is oblivious about it. While he does love his girlfriend, people see that they weren't meant to be together. They weren't the perfect couple.

"I'm sorry. I bet you had everything planned out huh?"

"Yeah but its ok. At least I get to hang out with you." Ruby gained a little blush after that but he didn't notice it. That's when they both heard someone come near them. One of Torchwick's henchmen.

"Hey Tyler." The henchmen said.

"Hey Jerry." Tyler said still looking at the albums. He then stopped as Ruby and him turned to look at him and took his side of the headphones off him. "Jerry? The hell are you doing here? I thought you were at the club with Uncle Junior?"

"I was…before Torchwick came by and gave Junior money, also said some other stuff that got him sweating so it's probably a threat. So I got the short end of the stick and had to go with Torchwick. Got an annoying new guy too." Jerry said as Tyler narrowed his eyes, someone like Torchwick threatening his uncle? Something doesn't add up to him.

"He threatened your uncle? But why?" Ruby asks as now she's curious too.

"I don't know. But I did see the blonde girl come in with other people. I didn't see your brother there, he might be back home."

"Yang? Is….Matt with her?"

"I believe so. But he was being a jackass before he even walked in." Ruby sighed and shook her head while Tyler was thinking about where his brother is. Then he heard another person come behind Jerry.

"Alright since this asshole isn't doing anything, put your hands up!" the second henchmen came by with his gun pointed. Jerry looked at him then to Tyler and Ruby.

"Kenny, I was doing it nicely."

"Fuck nicely, you know we're not being paid to be nice." Ruby looked at Kenny.

"Are you…robbing us?"

"YES!" Kenny yelled at them as Tyler looked at Jerry who just mouthed 'just knock him out please?'

"Ooooohhhhhh." Ruby said as Tyler tapped her shoulder. She looked at him as he had a little smirk and nods to her. She got the message as both of them brought their fist back and punched Kenny in the face, knocking him out and making him fly backwards. Roman saw Kenny fly back as Jerry ran to Kenny and checked his pulse.

"Oh my god they knocked out Kenny!" Jerry yelled out as Tyler scoffed.

"Oh you bastards." He said as Ruby had a little giggle, knowing the joke. Another henchman came over to stop them, only for Ruby to kick him out the window. As Roman and the rest of the henchmen looked outside, Tyler and Jerry were behind them.

"Tell uncle that me and Ruby will stop Roman and try to bring him in. Also to call Dad, he wanted to talk to him for some reason." Jerry nodded and quickly left undetected while Tyler made his presence known.

"Hey! Forget me?" one of the henchmen looked as he got kicked out to the street. "Boot to the head!" He yelled out as he went to Ruby, who had her weapon out. Both of them see Roman look at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Oookay…" he then looked to the henchmen and nodded his head to them. "Get them!"

"Ready Ruby?" Tyler asks Ruby as he brings out his sword, holding it in a reverse grip.

"Ready! Although you still need to name your weapon."

"Later." They see the henchmen run towards them as Ruby first fires her weapon, using the blunt part to hit him and knock him into the other one. Meanwhile, Tyler blocked one of the henchmen's attack and countered it with a straight, knocking him out. "Uncle really needs to get tougher guys." He watches Ruby as she flies in the air and knocks out the remaining goons out as he whistles. He then looks behind him and sees one still up and trying to sneak attack him. He moves out of the way and trips him, making the goon stumble towards Ruby as she sees him and uses the blunt end and baseball swings the last goon away and towards Torchwick.

"You said it Tyler." Ruby comments on his last response. Roman sighs as he puts his cigar out.

"You were worth every cent" he looks at both of them as they all hear sirens coming to them. "Well Red, Blue it has been an eventful evening. And as much as I love to stick around and talk to the police, I'm afraid this…" He points his cane as it opens it's bottom to show an opening as a target grid pops up. "Is where we part ways." He fires a shot at them as Ruby shoots herself up in the air while Tyler dodge rolls to the side of the blast. When Ruby landed, she looks around to try to find Torchwick, only to find him escaping.

"Tyler he's getting away!" Ruby told him as she looks at the shopkeeper. "Mind if we go after him?" The shopkeeper nods as Tyler got up and went to Ruby.

"Then let's go." They both look at each other and nod as they ran after him. Roman got to the top, with Ruby and Tyler arriving right after, Tyler catching a ride with Ruby and her Crescent Rose. They both land as he transforms his sword into it's bow variant.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled out as Tyler got an arrow with no dust on it.

"Stop right there!" he also yells out as he puts his arrow on the string and pulls it back. Torchwick stops and sighs.

"They are persistant." Just as he says that, a bullhead shows up with the side open. He jumps in as he looks at the Red and Blue combo.

"No you don't!" Tyler was about to fire off his arrow until…

 **THUMP THUMP**

"GGGAAAHHHH!" Tyler screams in pain as he drops his bow and arrow to cover his left eye. "Not now!" he drops to his knees in pain.

"TYLER!" Ruby looks at him and runs to help him out. "Is it your eye?!" Roman was confused by this.

' _The hell happened? Those idiots didn't hit him or anything did they? Oh well better make use of this opportunity'_ Roman brought out a dust crystal as Tyler and Ruby looked at him, the former covering his left eye with his left hand. "End of the line!" he tosses the crystal at them and fires a shot at them. Tyler's eye widen and he grabbed Ruby and covered her with his back turned to the crystal. Roman sees the shot hit the crystal and burst into an explosion and starts laughing, only to stop to see a woman protect the two with a force field with her riding crop. This middle age woman has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin glasses. She also has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar and wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist with her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings, black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside The thing about the cape is the cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back, and above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. Tyler, after realizing they were safe, uncovered Ruby and looked behind him, again not noticing the blush on Ruby, to see their savior. Ruby's blush recedes as she looks at the woman, the huntress, in front of her and stares in awe. Tyler recognizes her as the head deputy of Beacon; Glynda Goodwitch. The only way he knows about her is because his brother saw her and told him about her

' _Miss Goodwitch? What is she doing here?'_ he watches her summon purple streaks and launch them at the craft, knocking Torchwick back. Torchwick, realizing he was in trouble, goes to the cockpit where a mysterious woman is piloting it.

"Hey, we got a huntress!" The woman got up and went to the side of the bullhead as Goodwitch kept attacking them. While that's happening, Tyler snaps out of it and looks for his bow since it got blown to the side of the roof.

"Ruby!" he yelled to Ruby as she snapped out her awe staring of the huntress. "Give her covering fire!" she nods and switches her weapon to Sniper form and starts taking pod shots at the woman, who is blocking the attacks, with Goodwitch. Tyler ran to his bow and grabbed another arrow, a regular arrow, out of the quiver and aimed first at Roman. After lining up he then noticed the woman bring up fire pillars around the huntress and the red reaper. _'Wait I can at least get the woman instead. Roman has bulletproof glass and my arrow won't dent it. Go for the next best thing!'_ after the pillars went down, the woman made to close the door, only for her to dodge last second, giving her a scratch on her cheek which quickly healed, and look at the boy who did it. Her eyes narrowed as she closed the door, leaving her in her thoughts. The trio watch the bullhead as it flies away, leaving them on the roof. "Damn they got away!" Tyler said to them but Ruby had other thoughts.

"You're a huntress!" the huntress and Tyler both looked at Ruby as she had stars in her eyes and said, "Can I have your autograph?!"

* * *

 **Interrogation Room**

* * *

"I hope you both realize the actions you caused will not be taken lightly! You put yourselves and others in great danger." Both Ruby and Tyler were in the interrogation room getting scolded by Goodwitch. Ruby had a downcast look while Tyler just played with an arrow he had.

"But they started it!" Ruby told her as Tyler chimed in.

"Yeah, it wasn't our fault Torchwick came into the store with some of my uncle's workers…need to find out what happened with that by the way." Goodwitch didn't hear the last part as he muttered it as she went on.

"If it was up to me, you would go home with a pat on the back…" Ruby looked happy but Tyler knew there was more. "…And a slap on the wrist." She slaps the wand on the desk as Ruby put her hand back but Tyler didn't flinch. But it was at that moment where Tyler realized something.

"Oh shit-"

"Language." Goodwitch scolded him.

"Sorry, but how long is this going to be? I need to be home for the last dinner with my brother. I just remembered right now!" Tyler was starting to panic as Goodwitch calmed him down.

"Relax, you will be out in a minute. There is someone here that wants to see you." When she said that, both signal students saw a man wearing a black suit with a green undershirt and dark green pants and black trouser shoes, bringing in a plate of cookies and a coffee mug. He first looks at Ruby.

"Ruby Rose.." He starts as he looks at her eyes. "You…have silver eyes." Ruby starts to get nervous as he looks at Tyler. "And Tyler Convel." He smiles and nods to the old man. But as the man looks at Tyler, he gets a surprise as he saw the left eye of Tyler change color. _'Was that….?'_ The color that it changed to…was silver, a silver eye before it went back to green, but now has a little bit of a silver tint on the top of his eye. Something Tyler hasn't noticed. _'it seems he's special as well…ah now I understand.'_ He chuckles as he starts talking again. "Where did you two learn how to fight like this?" He nods over to the video of Ruby and Tyler fighting the henchmen off of Goodwitch's tablet.

"Signal Academy sir. We both trained there." Tyler responded as he felt a little pain in his left eye but ignored it.

"Y-yes sir we trained there." Ruby spoke softly and shyly.

"They trained you Ms. Rose to use one of the most dangerous weapons in all of Remnant?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"One teacher in particular."

"I see." He sets the plate down in front of Ruby as she slowly takes one as he turns his attention to Tyler. "And I see you use a sword-bow combination. Arrows custom made?" Tyler smiles and brought out his weapon in its bow form.

"Yes sir. Gorm Jager is a special weapon to me, my dad helped me create it. We like to go on hunts and he helped me and my brother with archery, only I was a quick study to it. Soon enough I practiced enough to be great with it, with me never missing whenever I hit something or someone…well almost never. The arrows my dad showed me how to make them, so I can create them on the fly" He explained as Ruby stuffed her mouth when she heard the name of Tyler's weapon.

"Murph namdm it?!" she muffles with her mouth full before swallowing it. "Sorry, you finally named it?!"

"Yep. Gorm Jager. The Blue Hunter. A fitting name." the man has a small smile as he talks about the weapon of Ruby Rose.

"The only person I know to wield that kind of weapon with that skill is one person. A dusty old crow." Ruby's eyes widen as she looks at the man.

"That's my Uncle Qrow!" She went on to explain how she use to suck before he took her under his wing, no pun intended, (AN: What? I just realized it's a pun on him. He's Qrow? A bird? Ok I'll stop now.) the man and Tyler smile as she keeps explaining her training. When she stopped, the man asks both of them.

"So what are an adorable girl and a young man like yourselves doing in a school designed to train warriors?" without a beat, both of them replied at the same time.

"I want to be a Huntress/Hunter." Tyler and Ruby looked at each other, with Ruby having a small giggle and Tyler having a big smile.

"Both of you want to slay monsters?" This time Ruby took the reigns.

"Yeah! I only got two years left and Tyler having one more. Then we are both applying to Beacon. My sister and his brother are already going there…."

"Which I'm late for the dinner." Tyler added but got completely ignored as Ruby kept going.

"and she's trying to be a huntress and I wanna try to be a huntress. My parents taught us to help out others…"

"And Faunus."

"And I want to try to make a career out of it cause Hunters and Huntresses are more romantic and exciting and cool and…and…..well you know!" Ruby finished out of breath and stars in her eyes. Tyler took the advantage to speak.

"I'm the same as her. Helping people out and everything is something I like to do. Besides….i need to help _**Him.**_ " He said as Ruby looked at him with sad eyes. "he disappeared a few years ago and I've been trying to find him."

"Even going up to that place?" the man asked. Tyler nodded and sighed.

"Anything helps. And I'm close. I can feel it." The man looks at Goodwitch then back to them.

"Do you two know who I am?"

"Your professor Ozpin." Ruby said as Ozpin nods and smiles.

"So you two want to come to my school?" Both Ruby and Tyler looked at each other and then back to Ozpin.

"More than anything."

"It would be an honor sir." Goodwitch had a sigh as she began to say.

"Well…currently there is only one more spot open" Ruby and Tyler looked down but Tyler smiled and pointed to Ruby, mouthing the words 'I'll just wait one more year. Go.' He smiled to Ruby as Goodwitch continued. "…so even if Ozpin says yes…only one of you…."

"Actually, there are two spots Glynda." Ozpin said, surprising everyone. "I heard of a certain person dropping out instead of graduating. Thanks to a… tip you could say." He looked at Tyler and winked, making both him and Ruby surprised and excited as he said the magic words that will be the start of their journey. "So to both of you. Welcome to Beacon."

* * *

 _ **Tyler's POV**_ **Convel Shop/home**

* * *

You have got to be kidding me?! I'm going to Beacon! Me and Ruby are! After the…"Interrogation" I'm calling it, Me and Ruby started to head home. To Patch. After talking to her for a little bit we parted ways with both of us keeping a secret of us going to Beacon between our siblings. I started to head to the family shop/home for me. I'm still overly excited that I'm going to beacon so I decided to call Kat. My girlfriend, her name is Kat Lavender, yes just like the news reporter Lisa. So I had to call Kat to tell her the good news. When I reached the front door I got my scroll out and called her. It went on for a little bit before I got a tired response.

'H-Hello?'

"Hey beautiful. You feeling better?" I asked her as I heard her what seemed like waking up….some shushing too for some reason but I didn't mind it.

'oh…hey handsome..sorry not really. Still feeling sick.'

"Aww I'm sorry. I can come over and make you-"

'NO!' I heard a sharp yelling reply, making me jump in surprise as she calms down and coughs a little bit. 'i-I mean uh..no baby, I don't want you to get sick. Don't worry I'll call you tomorrow. Tell me about it tomorrow ok? Love you.'

"uh ok lo-" I heard the scroll hang up as I sighed and put it away. "love you too." I don't know why but she's been acting weird recently….well…mainly a few months now. Every time I ask to come over she says maybe next time and whenever were on a date, she has to leave early for some reason. I just wish she would tell me. But I will give her space, probably buy something sweet the next time I see her…ok maybe other than a necklace, chocolate and flowers. Eh I'll think about it later. I opened the door to the shop as the bell started to ring…uh oh.

"Where have you been young man?! Your late!" I heard the yelling of my mom. I turned to look at her, she had half pink half white hair with brown eyes. She had a long sleeve blouse like Ruby but instead of it being black, it was white and without the extra stuff, a long sleeve blouse…but her collar was low and was wearing black shorts like what Yang, me and Naves best friend, wears and she's wearing combat boots….meaning she must have just got home and hasn't changed yet. Oh and she's wearing her wedding ring on her left ring finger and right now, had the anger of a beowolf who got got their kill stolen. Her name was Neyla Convel. Mother to me and Nave, and also teacher at Patch and a full fledged huntress. "You missed dinner Tyler! Where were you?! Still on that date?!" I gulped seeing her pissed so I had to clear things up.

"No mom the date got cancelled, I was with Ruby at the Dust shop." I told her as her expression soften a bit.

"I see…but still you better have a good reason for staying out late as it is! This is Nave's last night here before he goes to Beacon. He was pretty upset that you were late." She told me. "now come with me, Naves is done packing and sleeping so me, you and your father will have a talk about this." She motioned me to follow her so I did. We went to the kitchen where dad was finishing dishes. When he turned around, he saw me and mom come in. Now about dad, he's a faunus, a wolf faunus while mom's a human. Did that stop them from loving each other no, in fact it didn't change anything. Dad was wearing a blue shirt with a red vest, and black slacks pants, since he also works here in the shop. He has his Wolf ears, black in color, almost blends in with his jet black hair but you can see the twitch of his ears, along with his black eyes and a wedding band like mom's on his left hand. He's Damien Convel. The father of me and Nave plus a full fledged hunter like mom but instead of being a teacher, he's the owner of the shop, the Convel weapons shop of Patch, long name I know. He looked at me and sighed.

"Ah there you are son. We missed you at dinner. Come sit down. And you can explain yourself." He said as he pulled out a chair to sit down, as me and mom did the same. What I like about dad is that he's calm and listens before jumping to conclusions but is protective of us. Just not like Taiyang, Ruby and Yang's dad. As we sat down, he begins to speak. "So Tyler, what happened to make you late to dinner? Was it the date?" I shook my head as I took my turn to speak.

"No, the date was cancelled. She was sick and called it off." Both dad and mom looked at each other before looking at me.

"I'm sorry about that son. You had this date planned out for a while." Mom took the chance to talk.

"So you went to be with Ruby. What happened?" I looked at both of them before taking a deep breath.

"Roman Torchwick came by to rob the place." They both had their eyes wide open when I said that, and in sync they both said.

"What?!"

"Don't worry me and Ruby are fine. Jerry was the one who told us." Dad got surprised when I said the name of one of Uncle's workers. "Yeah, I guess Torchwick threatened him and paid him for the workers. Jerry got away and I let him know to let Junior know what we were trying to do. Also to call you."

"I see, well we did got a call from him and I talked to him about some things. But I'm sure Nave will talk to him about It too. but it's good to see your safe and sound. How's Ruby?" Dad asked as mom took a sigh of relief seeing I'm safe.

"She's doing good. We uh….talked to the headmaster of Beacon."

"Wait you did?!" Mom went over to me and kneeled down. "What did he want?" I just looked at her and smiled as they got the surprise of their lives.

"Well…..me and Ruby are joining Nave and Yang going to Beacon."

* * *

 _ **Third person**_ **Airship going to Beacon**

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOOO I can't believe my baby sister is joining me for Beacon! This is the best day ever!" a loud blonde girl yelled out hugging her little sister, Ruby, tightly. This blonde, 5'8'' with very long hair, and fair skinned complexion has purple eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. Her outfit consists of a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons with the underneath wearing a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. And again underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts with brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. This is Yang Xiao-Long, the brawler and sister of Ruby Rose.

"pwease sthap!" Ruby croaked out as she's getting her ribs crushed. Yang released her as a blonde, scraggly boy, wearing a long sleeve shirt with chest armor and pants, with a sword and shield combo, runs past them.

"But im so proud of you! Your going to be the bee's knees!"

"But I don't want to be the bee's knees Yang. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees. i don't want people to think that I'm special." Ruby said sighing. Yang walks over and hugs her with one arm.

"But you are special. It's too bad you couldn't bring Tyler with you."

"Don't remind me…speaking of which, you and Matt?" Yang sighed as she looked outside.

"I ended with him last night. I just couldn't take it anymore." Yang and Matt were dating for a couple of years but it wasn't a…good relationship. Ruby knows this and, while she's proud of Yang of ending it, she knows that Yang would like to have space before ever dating again.

"I'm sor-"Ruby was cut off by another boy throwing up. Both looked at the boy who had a barf bag with him.

"Ugh….i knew I should have packed my air sickness pills. They would have helped." The boy lifted his face out of the bag and looked at the girls. This boy was a faunus, blue wolf ears on his head, 5'9'' with pale skin and a slim build and yet athletic build with dark blue messy hair that reaches his lower back, amber colored eyes and, right now not noticeable due to his clothes but without a shirt, he also has a black tribal tattoos on his left side of his left arm that's linked to his semblance. His outfit consists of a black leather jacket with a blue interior shirt and black jeans with a white tribal markings on the left side. He also wears a black pair of armored wrist bracers with black fingerless gloves on his hands. This was Nave Convel, Tyler's older brother, and looking paler than his skin color. Nave always had a problem flying as he gets air sick, even at a young age.

"Aww does wolfie need to rest his head on my lap again?" Yang asks as he just nods. That was something both of them were comfortable with, even when Yang was dating her…now ex boyfriend. Nave went over to Yang as she sat down and had Nave put his head on her lap.

' _Those two really deserve each other..'_ Ruby thought as she watched on. It was no secret that Nave really liked Yang but, like herself, kept it in when she was with Matt. Even his brother told him many of times to tell her, only for him to say no.

"So I heard you stopped Torchwick Ruby? Good job, just wish my brother was there or at home last night. I really missed him. And going to miss him more." The faunus said with his ears flatten. "So….who was the other person that helped you?" Ruby looked at him then looked over to a person who just helped out the boy who vomited in the trash by giving him a pill. She saw brown hair as Tyler looked at her and made the 'shhh' motion to her.

"Oh he's probably off helping other people.." She said as she watched Tyler walk over to the oblivious blonde and Wolf faunus. He brought out a pill which was something that was a family recipe for motion sickness. She watched as Tyler walked over and leaned down to put the pill on Yangs lap.

"Here, this should help you out. Take it." Nave, without looking at who gave him the pill, took the pill and swallowed it. Yang was curious as to what the pill was as she saw Nave start to feel a lot better.

"Thanks, whoever you are." Nave said, still not looking.

"Your welcome brother!" Both Nave and Yang were shocked at the voice, only to look up to see Nave's human brother, Tyler, standing in front of them with the pill bottle and a snickering Ruby trying not to laugh. "You know you did leave this on the counter Nave, kind of bone headed if you ask me." Ruby giggled as Nave quickly stood up.

"Tyler?! What the hell are you doing here?! Your supposed to be at Signal! Mom's going to be mad when she finds out you're here!"

"I thought you told them Ruby?" Tyler looked at Ruby who, playing along to what they planned, shrugged and had a smirk on her face.

"Tell us what? Exactly?" Yang asked as both of them stood up, not paying attention to the monitor that had Goodwitch on it.

"You see….I was the one who helped out Ruby." Tyler confessed as both Nave and Yang had their mouths dropped. "Also….like Ruby, I got accepted to Beacon…surprise!" he finished as Nave stood there shocked, unable to comprehend what just happened. When it finally clicked, he yelled out loud, so loud that everyone on the airship looked at the four Signal graduates.

"Wait…..YOUR WHAT?!"

* * *

 **And here is the first chapter of the new story. How is it? Anything you like? Not like? But don't worry, cause me and Keeper have an idea of how this story will go and have a set course of things. We have a few non canon arcs added in as well.**

 **Keeper: But don't worry it's not like Naruto. Little bit adding to the story but all nonsense. Nope, these will have most information added to the story and little nonsense. Also who here is excited for how volume 5 is going?!**

 **I know I am! And once again thank you Keeper for everything and for helping me with the story and thank you guys for the support. Now I don't have a set schedule so it may take a couple weeks so we won't get burned out. So as I like to say, favorite, follow etc. And me and Keeper will see you all later! See you in chapter two!**

 **Edit: Thank you shadowking!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

**What's up guys? Kahlibear and Keeper are back with another chapter of Against All Odds! Let's be honest. Volume one can be so easy to compact to chapters. I mean seriously, episodes two and three can be made together. Which we plan on doing.**

 **Keeper: Also we introduce two new OCs that will join the Convel brothers. One of mine and one of Bear's. and we also have all eight characters meet up with each other, although separately. If you notice there was a RWBYxOC pairings, you are seeing correctly.**

 **Yep there is an OC team paired up with team RWBY. I think you guys know two of them but the other two well, you'll find out in this chapter so let's a go! Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person.**_

 **Chapter two: Welcome to Beacon**

* * *

When we last left off, Yang and Nave just found out that Ruby and Tyler are now joining them at Beacon. After the Nave freakout, the airbus landed at the famed Beacon academy, the Shining Beacon for students all alike. The four Signal students walked out of the airbus to take in the sights, but Nave heard some of their graduates' conversations.

"Dude…is that Ruby and Tyler?!"

"Yeah, shit the Convel brothers together here? I feel sorry for those who fight them."

"Especially the Xiao-Long Rose combo. Geez never mess with them."

"Great, the Signal Four is here at Beacon." Nave smiled at their groups little nickname. During the time that all four of them were at Signal. When paired together, as a team, they were unstoppable. Then they tried to separate them in teams. First was Nave and Tyler, but the brothers dominated them, with a near perfect record there in the fights. Then their targets were Yang and Ruby, but as the brothers, the sisters swept them away and exactly like the boys, had a near perfect record. Both of the teams had only a couple losses….to themselves. Then they tried being sneaky and had Yang and Tyler, what on paper was a miss match, fight as a team. But alas, they still loss to those two and got comfortable with fighting with each other. Then Ruby and Nave…..same miss match on paper, same result as Yang and Tyler. Nave shook his head as he was reminded of those good memories as he turned his attention to something that he wasn't expecting for another year, his brother being here with them at Beacon. As the girls looked at the tower, Nave pulled Tyler to the side and started talking to him.

"So tell me little brother, what happened last night? I thought you were with Kat?" Tyler sighed as he looked at him.

"She got sick Nave, so I saw Ruby walking down to the shop and I joined her." Nave tilted his head as he heard that Kat got sick, 'all of a sudden' which translates as, 'yeah that's a lot of bullshit'.

"So how did Kat get sick? Cause last I remember she rarely got sick"

"She didn't say. All she said was she was really sick and couldn't make it." Nave sighed as he looked at his brother.

"Tyler, why do you stay with Kat? I mean she does this and everything. What makes you not think that she is lying to you? I mean she might be going behind your back, You two aren't a match made in heaven. Why not just break up with her?" Tyler heard this and got a little ticked.

"She doesn't do it all the time Nave. I love her and she wouldn't lie to me or cheat on me so just drop it." Nave and Tyler stared at each other for a little while. It's no secret that Nave doesn't like Kat, let alone Yang, Ruby or the other friends they hang out with. Nave knows that Kat doesn't really love him, his faunus hearing comes in handy listening in to her conversations with her friends. That she's just using him but Tyler doesn't believe it and is oblivious to it. Some people tried telling them but she just says they are lying. Nave sighs as he relents.

"Alright, I'm sorry Tyler I just found it a little odd. Sorry for being a protective brother." Tyler softens his stare and smiles.

"It's quite alright Nave. I understand it's just like Yang with Ruby. You two are just looking out for us." Tyler looks at the girls who don't even realize they aren't with them as he asks Nave, "So when are you going to tell her?" Nave looked at Yang and his ears flattened.

"I don't know, I don't think I should tell her." Tyler looked at Nave like he was crazy.

"Your kidding me right? Nave this is your chance to tell her! Think about it, Matt isn't here! And you could-"

"I can't Tyler! She has a boyfriend and I can't do that to her!" Nave looks at Yang and sighs, then looks back at Tyler. "Besides, what if she doesn't feel the same about me? Then I would truly be hurt. No…no I think that I should just keep in my feelings for her…no matter how much it hurts me." Tyler looked back and forth between the two and sighs.

"Nave…you kept it in for two years now. The best you can do is tell her. Please, sometime soon ok? No backing out." Nave looked at Tyler who was pleading with him to just accept the offer. Nave was thinking about it, he could take the offer and not be relentlessly asked about it or not and be relentlessly asked about it. So he decides to take a chance.

"Fine, sometime soon ok? I won't back out." Tyler smiles as Nave continues. "But only after initiations, besides I need to go check up on Uncle Junior."

"that's right brother. Did you want me to join you?"

"Yeah brother, you can join. I was going to thank Jerry anyways."

"Cool! And I get to thank Uncle for something else." Nave looked confused but before he got a chance to ask, Yang finally noticed.

"Yo Tyler, Wolfie come over here!" Yang waved her hands over to Nave and Tyler, as Ruby did the same but sported a blush, most likely what Yang has said to her.

"Well, they finally noticed. Come on Nave let's go." Tyler jogged off to them as Nave chuckled and caught up to Tyler. "Sorry girls, we were just looking around, getting lost on the path of life…literally." Yang sighed and Ruby giggled. Nave however groaned.

"God damn it You better not use that as an excuse for one of our classes. You got lucky once, I doubt you'll get lucky here." Tyler chuckled as all four of them looked at the entirety of Beacon academy. All four of them at once said.

"Wow!" Tyler added a whistle to it as well.

"What a sight!" Nave exclaimed.

"The view of Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said as Ruby started staring at all the other kids weapons

"Oh my gosh look! That kid's got a collapsible staff! Oh, oh! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby was about to stray from the others when Yang pulled her out of her fantasy world. Tyler and Nave looked around as they were seeing interesting weapons as well, along with a few characters as well. One caught Tyler's eye and looked at the bunch of girls huddling over one guy, who used his semblance to get away from them and hide. Both of them saw the 17 year old boy sigh and wipe off the dust off his clothes. He was a muscular boy, 5'10" in height, with Jet black hair that was kept spiked backwards showing the majority of his face, showing off his blood red eyes. Around his neck was a dragon amulet in the shape of a dragon's head. He had a scar on his right eye and his outfit consists of a blue combat vest underneath a black t shirt. With gray knee-length shorts and black boots. He was….

"Hey Nave, check it out! That's Cobalt Dragunov! The heir of that weapons company…uh Dragunov Weapons Company yeah!" Nave was surprised that an heir decided to come to Beacon instead of Mistrial since he was born there.

"Yeah, wonder why he chose here."

"No idea but hey! What if one of us gets paired with him?" Nave chuckled.

"You want to be paired with him so you and Ruby can share some ideas for weapons."

"You can't prove that!" Tyler pointed to Nave and exclaimed. As the brothers have a friendly dispute, Cobalt notice the two boys and saw how they were being friendly and talking, something that surprised him. But before he could go over to the two boys, he sees the blonde girl go over to the wolf faunus.

"Sorry guys me and Nave have some friends to go hang out with! See you at the ceremony bye!" Yang said quickly as she grabs Nave and runs, dragging Nave with her. Tyler and Ruby got left in the dust, the latter getting really dizzy after being spun around.

"Wait what's going on? Where do we go? Uuuggg I feel so dizzy." Ruby falls down, knocking over some girl's luggage. Tyler was caught in a daze for a little before hearing the crash and looking at Ruby.

"Oh shit, yo Ruby you ok?" He helps her up as they both hear the girl's shrill,

"What are you two doing?!" they both looked at the girl as they see who it is, it was a 17 year old girl, 5'3" height wise thanks to the heels she is wearing, pale skinned with pale blue eyes and long white hair with a light blue tint pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara and a crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye, something that Tyler sees and notices, thinking it was a training accident. He also saw she was wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem, A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt and over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar, On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest, something that Cobalt from a distance sees and surprises him.

' _A Schnee at Beacon? Seems like I'm not the only one who's well known here.'_ He sees that she also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Cobalt watches as Tyler and Ruby looked at the Schnee heiress.

"S-sorry" Ruby says with her hands up. Tyler just looks at the girl then looks at a tree right next to him.

"Do you both know what kind of damages you could have caused?!" She grabs one of the red dust vials and shakes it at them. "This is Dust! Purified and mined at the Schnee dust mines!" Ruby caught a whiff of this and starts coughing. Tyler sees this and tries to stop it.

"Uh lady? You might wanna stop shaking that in front of her." The white hair girl just glares at him.

"And why's that? Is this even going through your head?!" Ruby then starts to start taking deep breathes to try to stop herself from sneezing.

"That's why." Tyler points to her as Ruby finally sneezes,

"AH-CHOO!"

 **KA-BOOM!**

Cobalt watches it fly and land next to two people. A boy and a girl. The boy was a 17 year old, with a height of 5'9", fair skinned with an athletic build. He had charcoal black hair, orange eyes with orange fox ears on top. His outfit had a grey muscle shirt with some leather shoulder pads, orange combat shorts with his emblem, a fox den with eyes peeking out of it, on the left leg. He also wears red shoes with his weapons on his hands, gauntlets that have blades coming out of it, ( **It's just like Wolverine and his hands when the blades come out of the knuckles. You know what I mean.)** on his neck he wears a necklace of a cross. He is standing there, talking to a girl who catches his eye. She's a 17 year old girl, 5'6" with fair skinned with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, something he found cute. He notices She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

' _They must be dating, from what it looks like.'_ He thought as both of them looked at the vial then to the Schnee and red hair girl, but what Cobalt notice was the boy wasn't there anymore.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly what I was talking about!" the white hair girl yelled at the younger girl. "What are you even doing here?! Aren't you a little young to be here?" Ruby was embarrassed and nervous

"S-Sorry. I-I.." The Schnee just cuts her off with her rant.

"This isn't your ordinary combat School you know? Were here to fight monsters! Not to have fun and….Wait there was two of you. Where's the other one?"

"Right here." They looked at the tree to see the boy walk out from behind it, looking a bit ticked off.

"H-how did you…?" The white hair girl started before getting cut off.

"It doesn't matter how, what I don't like is someone going off on my friend for something they couldn't control. Besides, she said sorry princess!" Both of them then started to stare at each other before the black hair girl interrupted them.

"It's Heiress actually." All three of them looked at the bow girl and the fox boy, when Tyler noticed something.

' _She's a faunus. But why hide her ears when the boy next to her shows his?'_ His thoughts were interrupted as the incognito faunus girl continued speaking.

"Her name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the most producers of energy propellant in the world." The white girl, Weiss, smiled smugly at the recognition.

"Finally! Some recognition." She said as she looked at the red and two signal graduates. But her moment was interrupted when the fox boy finished off.

"I wouldn't be happy because it's the same company that's imfamous for it's questionable business partners and controversial slave labor" Weiss looked shocked at the fox boy's information as both of them looked in the eye. The black hair girl gives Weiss the dust vial as the fox boy then turned to leave, with the black hair girl following them.

"Hey Kahel, wait up." the fox boy, Kahel, turned around to wait for the girl.

"Better keep up Blake." He tells the girl, Blake, with a smirk. "Or otherwise I will be the first to read the new book." Blake hurried over to him as they walked off. Weiss however, just looks at the vial then puts it away and walks off, leaving Tyler and Ruby alone.

"I promise to make it up to you!" Ruby called out to her as Tyler looked at the fox and the incognito faunus. Then to Cobalt who was going over to them, probably wanting to talk to them.

' _Not surprising, I mean, his family loves the faunus like my family with everyone.'_ He then hears a thud as he turns around to see Ruby on the ground, sighing and looking upset, with her eyes closed.

"Welcome to Beacon." Tyler smiles as he goes over to her and puts his hand out.

"Hey, everything will work out in the end. I promise." He said as she opens her eyes to see his hand. She then smiles as she takes it and gets off the ground. They heard a cough from behind Tyler to see the blonde knight, since he isn't hunched over Tyler saw he was a bit taller like he was 6'1", looking at them.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." Tyler went over to Jaune and shook his hand. "And thanks for the medicine again."

"It's no problem Jaune. Oh, I'm Tyler and that's Ruby behind me." He nodded his head to Ruby as she suddenly remembers something.

"Aren't you the boy who threw up?"

* * *

 **With Cobalt, Nave and Yang**

* * *

"Damn I missed them." Cobalt cursed under his breath trying to follow the fox and the girl. He wanted to talk to them and see if he could be friends with them. He wasn't like most humans, who don't like the faunus at all or don't respect them. It's quite the opposite, he loves the faunus along with his family. Even his company uses faunus as workers but not as slaves no, but as equals, meaning equal pay, equal respect and equal support like all other people. Unfortunately he lost sight of both of them so he decides to go to the auditorium, passing by Yang and Nave, who were sitting on a bench. He doesn't realize this and keeps going. Meanwhile with Yang and Nave, they were sitting down after hearing the explosion.

"I wonder where and who caused that explosion?" Nave asked as he looked over to Yang, who shrugged.

"Beats me. But we can find that out later." Yang looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Hey. Everything ok?" Yang looked at Nave who had a concerned look on his face. She shook her head and put her head on his shoulder, surprising him.

"No…not really. Nave, can I tell you something?" Nave was confused with this, mainly because she always would tell him stuff without asking.

"Yang you know you can. You never asked me before, why the sudden change?" he felt her take a deep breath when she spoke.

"It's…about me and Matt." Nave stiffen up a little bit before he heard her say something that he never thought he hear for a long time. "We…broke up. Rather I broke up with him." While he was surprised on the outside, the inside however…

' _Are you fucking kidding me?! Damn you karma! Oh shit, now I have to tell Yang!'_

"He just…wasn't good for me. I started to see that for a while but after last night, I had enough and ended it. I mean he didn't really treat me like I'm me, but this trophy." She sighs sadly as she feels Nave rub her back. "He said that it's all the boys think about me. I'm this….prize to be brag about."

"Then those boys are fucking idiots." Yang was surprised when she heard that and looked at him. "No boy should think of their girlfriend, or any girls at that matter, as a prize or trophy. Those boys who think that shouldn't be allowed to date." He then turns his head to look at her. "Yang, your no prize to be won. Any boy should be lucky to be dating you. You're a great girl and you have a great heart. Don't ever think you're a prize or trophy, because your not. You're the star in your own story, so what I can tell you is don't let those assholes bring down your light, just shine on. Shine brighter than any star in the night sky." Yang was in awe with how Nave was saying it. How he was emotional with his speech to how he considered her a star that can shine brighter than any other star, she would be lying if she didn't feel flattered and was blushing a bit with how he said it. How much he cared about her and all, she couldn't stop smiling after that, and giggling when she looked at him.

"Thanks Wolfie. I…I needed that." Nave himself was smiling hearing that as he saw her stand up. "Well we should get going. We are going to miss the speech if we stay out here." He got up and was immediately hugged by Yang. Not a bone crushing hug, but a soft hug from her. "And thank you again for that Nave. I know I can always count on you to make me feel better." She starts walking away to the auditorium as Nave stood there watching her walk off. But another thought came to his mind.

' _Shit, I should have told her about my feelings for her.'_ He then shook his head and sighed, _'No…she just got done with a break up. It's best to give her space until she's better. Until then, I won't tell her. Until the time is right.'_ He caught up to Yang as another thought came into his mind. _'I wonder how Tyler is doing right now?'_

* * *

 **Auditorium Nave, Yang, Ruby, and Tyler**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Yang has broken up with Matt and you had the perfect opportunity to tell her about you know what, and you don't tell her?" His brother asked him incredulously as Yang and Ruby had their own conversation, mainly about Ruby blowing up the courtyard. As soon as Yang and Nave entered the auditorium, they saw Ruby, Tyler and Vomit boy, Yang's nickname for Jaune since she doesn't know his name, walk in together. Yang called Ruby over and both she and Tyler left the blonde knight by himself. After that, Tyler went over to Nave and got to a safe place to talk while Ruby and Yang had their talk. Tyler told him about the whole incident, about the explosion which was in his words "The Schnee's fault", something that surprised Nave to know that the heiress is here at Beacon like the heir. Then he told him about Jaune, how all three of them were talking and showcasing their weapons. Ruby first with her Crescent Rose, then Tyler with Grom Jager, and finally Jaune with his sword and shield, saying how it was his great-great grandfather's that he used in the war. Nave was impressed with Jaune holding a family heirloom and wanted to meet him, but later. Then Nave told him about after Yang dragged him off, he told his little brother that Yang and Matt broke up and how he cheered her up.

"Hey I can tell she needs space. It wouldn't be right to just tell her, 'Hey I have feelings for you Yang, wanna go out?' don't you agree?" Tyler stopped and thought about it and then understood it completely. It would be wrong to go up to your crush and say that, and risk getting rejected.

"Good point. But you tell her soon right?"

"Right. But not now."

"Ok brother, I'll hold you to that." The Convel brothers smiled to each other when Tyler asked Nave something he noticed a while ago. "So uh…where's Azure Superbias?" Nave knew he was going to ask this so he already had the answer.

"Oh it's already put away. I was able to do it before I got here."

"Wait…You can do that?! Why wasn't I aware of this?!" Nave laughed as he patted Tyler shoulders

"Probably because you and Ruby were just accepted. When I got accepted I was able to put it away early, I saw a few others do it too. So it's away in my locker."

"Lucky." Tyler grumbled as Nave looked at him.

"Hey, how about later tonight we have a sparring match? No weapons, just hand to hand. What do you say?" Nave asked as Tyler looked at him with a grin.

"Your on!"

"YOU!" both boys looked back to the girls and saw Ruby in Yang's arms and the Schnee is there. Tyler had an irritated sigh as both boys walked back over to the girls. "Your lucky we weren't blow off the cliff!"

"Oh my god you really exploded." Yang said with wide eyes as she looked at Tyler and Nave who got there. Weiss saw both boys and saw Tyler already with a glare at her.

"And you! You still haven't told me how you avoided all that!"

"Oh shit did you use it Tyler?" Nave asked with wide eyes, along with Yang and Ruby who knows what he means. Weiss however doesn't know.

"Yeah, don't worry I didn't get hit with the side effects. It was really quick." Tyler said nonchalantly as Weiss was confused.

"Use what? Oh whatever that doesn't matter." She then brings up a pamphlet of Dust for dummies in front of Ruby and started speaking about the warnings and all the stuff about the pamphlet. Ruby was confused and didn't get any of it since, in Ruby's mind, she was speaking very fast. "So you want to make things up to me?" Ruby nods as Weiss hands her the pamphlet. "Then read this and never bother me again."

"Wow, what a way with words Schnee." Tyler said irritated as Weiss had an icy glare at him.

"What was that?" Both of them were about to get in each other's face when Nave and Yang separated them.

"Look, we all have gotten off the wrong foot. Why don't we start all over and try to be friends ok?" Yang propositioned as both Tyler and Weiss looked at each other. Ruby took the initiative and spoke up.

"Sounds like a great idea sis! What do you say Tyler?" Tyler looked at Ruby who had a pleading look in her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, we can start over. Let's try this again." He looks at Weiss as he holds out his hand. "Hello Weiss, the name is Tyler." Then Ruby spoke up.

"And I'm Ruby! Did you wanna hang out? Shop for school supplies and everything?" She said as Weiss had a fake enthusiastic response.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." Weiss then notice Ruby's smile falter a little bit but still kept it up.

"Wow really?" That's when Weiss dropped her fake enthusiasm with a deadpan

"No." Tyler was about to go off on her when they were all interrupted by Ozpin coming up to the stage with Goodwitch. He taps into the microphone and clears his throat.

"I'll... keep this brief." Ozpin looked at all of the students as he began his speech. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." He says as everyone starts looking around, not expecting this type of speech. But for Tyler and Nave, they understood this perfectly. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finishes his speech as Goodwitch comes up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Your initiations will start tomorrow, you are all dismissed." And with that, she leaves the stage along with Ozpin.

"Well…that was….something. He seemed off though." Yang said as Ruby nodded.

"Like he wasn't there."

"But he does have a point though." Nave said as the girls looked at him. "Most people don't really know what to do with their lives so when he said that, it made sense."

"Some of these people just want to do it for fun. Or to just get famous." Tyler added, "These people don't really know the true meaning of being huntsmen and huntresses. Don't get us wrong, we don't know either but at least we have a purpose with our lives and how we want to go about it." The girls looked at them, surprised of how they told them what the meaning of the speech basically means. The moment was ruined however, as Jaune came over to the group, mainly to Weiss.

"I'm a natural blonde you know?" He said as Weiss, Nave and Tyler facepalmed.

* * *

 **Ballroom Yang and Ruby**

* * *

Night came a little fast for the new initiates as they all gather in the ballroom, Ruby was in her pjs, that consists of a black tank top that has a heart with a beowolf's face on it and white sweats with roses on it. She was writing in her journal when Yang, in her Pjs which is a Yellow tank top with her emblem on it and black boy shorts, comes in and lays right beside her little sister.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang exclaimed as Ruby, without taking her eyes off her journal, sighed and said.

"I don't think dad will approve of the boys. Maybe Tyler and Nave but not all the others." Yang nods and knows that's true. Since they all know each other and their families have met in the past when they were all in Signal, since their parents were teachers and all. But Yang went into her persona and purrs.

"I know I do." She says as she looks at all the boys shirtless and trying to act cool and muscular, but really both of them were waiting on the brothers who they claimed were 'getting changed and will be out in a minute.' Then she saw Jaune walking in with his blue full body pajamas with bunny feeties and groan. Then she saw Ruby writing and went to look at it. "What are you doing sis?"

"I'm writing a letter to all of the gang back at Signal. I promised them I was going to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going. I know the twins would have loved it here." She said as Yang knew the twins Ruby mentioned. And understood completely. "I just wished I could have brought some of them here. It's weird not knowing anyone here"

"Well, you did bring Tyler sis. So there's one. There's Nave. And you met Jaune! See? Three people! That's like three hundred percent increase."

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend."

"There's no such thing as a negative friend. There's two friends and one enemy!" Yang joked as she got a pillow to the face. Ruby groaned as she looked up to the ceiling. "Look, it's only one day Rubes. Trust me, there are friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet." Ruby then looked over to the wall and sees the girl who helped her and Tyler out earlier, reading a book but not the fox faunus.

"That girl…" Yang looked at Ruby then took notice of the girl.

"You know her?" the red reaper shook her head.

"Not really, she helped me and Tyler out earlier along with the fox faunus but they left before I could say anything."

"Well now is your chance!" the blonde yelled out as she dragged Ruby over to the black haired girl. But what they didn't know was there was someone else walking over to her as well, a certain heir reading his own book. Although he got there first. Blake took notice of the new presence as she looked up to see the boy wearing a black t-shirt and sweats with a book in his hand.

"Hello there." He said to her as she was quite surprise with his appearance, especially his scar above his eye.

"Uh..hello?" she said with curiosity in her voice.

"I notice you like to read books, that's the man with two souls isn't it?" he asked as she nods, shocked that someone also liked to read as well.

"Yes. It is, but I haven't seen that book before. What's it called?"

"It's called the Four Knights of Remnant. The story is that during the 80 year war, there was these four knights who came together and fought for peace between everyone. Humans and Faunus alike, and they rallied them together to fight a common enemy, what we know as the grimm. These four knights had a special ability for each one of them. It's funny because the knights consist of two humans and two faunus. Anyways, I'm still reading it but I'm at the part where they find each other and join together and form a team to bring about peace for everyone." He said as he placed his bookmark in the book and brought it down. "Anyways, if you want to read it, I'm more than happy to lend you it after I'm done." She looked at the book in awe as she never heard of that story before. She cleared her throat and looked at him.

"After I'm done with this book as well, I would like to read it." He smiled and nodded.

"Ok then. I saw you earlier today at the explosion. I tried to catch up to you and your boyfriend so that maybe we could be friends." She had an eyebrow raised at the boyfriend part, then it hit her.

' _Wait he thinks me and Kahel are together? That were dating?'_ just the thought of it gave her a small laugh, much to Cobalt's confusion. "I'm sorry but me and Kahel ar-"

"Hel-looo!" both of them looked over to see Yang dragging Ruby over to them. She got over to them as she lets go of Ruby. "I believe you two…" She points to Ruby and Blake, "Know each other?" Then she sees Cobalt. "But I don't believe we have met big guy." Cobalt had a nervous laugh as Blake looks at the girl.

"Wait, aren't you the girl that exploded with the boy disappearing and reappearing?"

"That's the second time I heard that today." Yang said with her eyes slightly widening. "So he did use it." Cobalt and Blake looked a bit confused hearing that as Ruby spoke up.

"Hehe….hi uh, my name's Ruby. Or you can call me…..actually just Ruby is fine." Cobalt looked at Ruby and chuckled a bit.

"You're shy when your meeting new people aren't you?" Ruby looked down and nodded, Yang however glared at him as he continued. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, I have a few friends that are just the same. It's a pleasure to meet you Ruby." Ruby looked at him and saw he had a smile on his face, making her feel better and causing her to smile. "The name is Cobalt Dragunov, pleasure to meet you all." All three girls looked shocked and surprised when hearing the name of the boy. First the heiress of the SDC is here to attend Beacon, and now…

"Wait, Dragunov as in the Dragunov Weapons Company?!" Blake half asked, half exclaimed as Cobalt nodded. Blake then smiled as she continued. "Thank you, It's great to hear that not all people hate the faunus and actually treat them with respect. My name is Blake. Blake Belladonna." Yang took the opportunity to let everyone know their name.

"My name is Yang, I'm Ruby's older sister." Yang looked behind her to the night sky. "It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

"It is, and as much as I would like to continue talking to you, I would like to finish my book please?" Ruby tilted her head as she sees it.

"What's it about?" Blake looked at Ruby with an eyebrow raised. "Your book, what's it about?"

"Well, it's about a man that has two souls, fighting for control" Blake answered. But before she can continue, they all heard a girl yelling.

"What is going on over here?!" that girl was none other than Weiss Schnee, dressed in a white nightgown with her hair down. "People are trying to sleep!" She then sees the cause of it as both her and Yang yelled out.

"Oh not you again!/Oh not you again!" they were about to start an argument when Kahel ran over to Blake.

"Blake hang on!" they all stopped as they see him, dressed in an orange t-shirt and green shorts for his pajamas. He was catching his breath as Blake asked him.

"Kahel? What's wrong? Oh by the way, this is Kahel Fuchs guys." She introduced him to everyone as he waved.

"I saw two boys in the courtyard, they are about to fight or something. It was that boy from before with…" He sees Ruby and points to her "With her." Ruby's eyes widen as she hears that it's Tyler. "Not only that but there was a wolf faunus, blue ears with him." Yang had an eyebrow raised as she connected the dots.

"Oooooohhhhhhh now I see what those two meant." Everyone looked at Yang as Ruby then understands too. "Well come on guys, let's go see what's going on."

* * *

 **Outside in the Courtyard. Nave and Tyler.**

* * *

"You remember the rules of the spar right Tyler?" Nave asked his brother as both of them stood a ways away from each other, both would be wearing their Pajamas; Nave with his Navy blue tank top with a black wolf head on the chest with black shorts and Tyler with an Azure blue tank top with a white ghost on the chest with white shorts; but both tank tops were off, revealing their toned bodys. Each with scratches and scars on their bodies, especially a deep chest scar for Tyler, slashed a crossed where his left lung is and Nave with a noticeable deep back scar on his upper back. Both boys were warming up, not noticing they were attracting a crowd, mainly Yang and the others. There were a few others that were watching on due to Kahel.

"No semblances, No Weapons, Hand to hand combat. Am I missing anything?" Tyler asked as he was stretching his legs. Nave, stretching his arms, ponders a bit before remembering.

"Oh yeah, you can't give up. When our auras hit the red, our temporary scrolls will let us know, that will tell us the match is over. Wanna tell me who's in the lead little brother?" He said with a smirk as Tyler looked a bit irritated.

"Yeah yeah, it's like 300-299 you…damn this is our 600th spar big brother." Both boys were surprised at how much they have sparred. They started at a young age and they started to get a bit competitive and have a brotherly rivalry. They started to laugh as the others listened on.

"Wait…they're brothers?!" Cobalt asked wide eyed as the others, aside from Yang and Ruby, were surprised at how much they have sparred.

"Yeah, that's Nave Convel with the wolf ears and that's Tyler Convel with…well no wolf ears." Yang told them as they now see them getting ready in their hand to hand stances.

"Also one more important thing Tyler." Nave said as he started getting serious. "Don't hold back."

"Wasn't planning to Nave." Tyler replied as now both boys closed their eyes. The wind softly blowing as both boys stood still in their stances as the others watched on. Nobody heard them but the boys however…

"Three…" Nave whispered to the wind to Tyler as he, similar to Yang and her fire aura, has a wind aura, letting him feel relax and calm with the wind. To him, the wind was like a second home to him. When Tyler heard it, he whispered back.

"Two…" to which Nave, with his Wolf ears twitching, heard and open his eyes with a determined look, same as Tyler.

"One!" Both yelled out as they charged each other and their wrists hit each other as they stared down with a look that says, 'I'm not losing to you!' they jumped away from each other as they got in close and Tyler started on the offensive and started throwing punches at Nave. Nave, without missing a beat, smoothly blocked and dodged each punch while smirking.

"Come on, is that the best y-Hurgh!" Nave was cut off by a surprise uppercut from Tyler, who had a grin and did a leg sweep, knocking Nave on his back.

"What was that Nave?" he said cheerily as he went for a heel kick on Nave, who's eyes widen and rolled out of the way and got back up. he took a deep breath as he charged forward, aiming to take his brother down a peg. His brother, however, was expecting it and stood in a judo stance. Nave launched a fist at Tyler's face, only to have it redirected by said brother in another direction. Nave had a small smile, anticipating that as his launching fist unclenched and planted into the ground and did a spinning heel kick instead, catching the brown haired archer off guard as it landed, hitting his face as Nave continued his attack, leading in a spinning back fist to the left rib, then a punch to the gut, and a mule kick to the chin, each attack Tyler flinched and eventually got knocked back to one knee, with a thin trail of blood coming out of his chin.

"You having fun? Cause I sure am!" Nave said bouncing on his toes, having a grin on his face and bringing his left arm, which showed off his tattoo to the crowd, and waved an open palm towards him with a 'come on' expression. Tyler, wiping off the blood off his chin, had his own grin as he stood up and took a deep breath.

"Careful what you wish for. Cause you just might get it!" as the boys charged in to continue the spar, they were also watched on by the headmaster and head deputy, along with a bird next to them.

"Why do you let these two train when they have initiations the next day Ozpin?" Goodwitch asks the Headmaster, as he sips on his coffee and watching the match with eager eyes. "These two won't be at their best if they do this."

"Ah Glynda, I know you have your doubts but in fact, these two have been training with each other since they were young. Besides, as this bird has told us, they are sparring for their 600th time. Something I myself, am impressed and surprised but these boys love the way they train. No mercy, no holding back, like a wolf pack they want to see who is the stronger of them both in this spar." He says as he sees Tyler do a Kazama style 5 hit combo on Nave, followed by a right left leg combo, dazing Nave. "And I thought you had an important mission?" He asks the crow, who caws and shakes his head. He then flies off to go about his mission, unaware there was another bird watching the brothers. A raven, mainly watching Nave. As it notice the fight coming to an end, it flies away as well with a lot to think about. The boys however, not noticing their auras were low, were huffing and on one knee after the blows they each took. Nave had bruises on his chest, arms and face, the same as Tyler. In fact it was almost identical to how many they have. No words were said, nothing but the wind blowing in their hair, sweat pouring down their bodies. The tension was there, they didn't want to lose. They both got up, prepared for their last exchange. They each knew it was going to the last as they both took in a deep breath.

"Hope your ready brother. Cause I'm ending this spar." Tyler said as he got up and prepared himself.

"Ha, funny. I was going to say the same thing little brother." Nave replied, doing the same thing. Both looked at each other as they ran at each other, only to stop and prepare for their right leg kick for each other, only to connect to each other. They bring their legs back as they went in, punch for punch, with no hesitation, cause even a slightest bit of it will make them upset and disrespected. Tyler dodged a kick, bending backwards to avoid it, only to do a cart wheel kick up on Nave's chin. He gets back on his feet to charge ahead at him as Nave, after recovering from the kick, prepared a punch for Tyler until…

 **Ding!**

Both stopped their punches, both aimed to the head, as they turned their heads to the screen projected on the scroll. On it, it says;

Tyler: **7%.** Nave: **4%.**

Both were surprised with the result as Nave's aura was low enough to be in the red for each of them, with only Nave being slightly lower. They looked at each other as they were heavily breathing as Tyler wiped off the sweat off his head, with a big smile on his face.

"Looks like we're tied now Nave." Tyler said panting. Nave looked at him, with eyes gleaming with joy that his brother is here to be with him on these four years, and eyes saying that their brotherhood and spars will never end.

"So it will seem Tyler. Good job." He said as Tyler smiled brightly. Both looked at the crowd watching them, seeing Yang and Ruby and the others watch on impressed and shocked at the spar. Both looked at each other again as Nave held his fist out. "Looks like these four years are going to be something special. And I have you on this ride brother." Tyler nodded and put his fist with Nave's

"Always and forever brother. Let's show the world what we Convel boys can do!" both then had a smirk on their faces, as they prepare for the days ahead, the initiation and everything in between. They both know that no matter what, whatever comes their way, they will always have their backs. They then turned to head back in for the night, with one arm around each other, with Nave saying the final words.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, little brother."

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter. But first, YAY FREEZERBURN IS BACK!**

 **Keeper: An episode too late there man.**

 **Well in my case, two episodes as I saw the latest episode. And holy shit this volume man, so many feels, a lot of plot going on. And though this story is an RWBYxOC story, I do see Black Sun happening very soon. Sorry Bumblebee fans, but I do see it happening. Also to Whiterose fans, yeah this latest chapter is kinda for you.**

 **Keeper: Eh I'll just have to wait for next episode. Also speaking of which, this story's arcs. We have been talking about it and like we said, we have it sorted out. Hell we even have an arc for Grimm Eclispe. I do like that game.**

 **I do too. Although it isn't really canon, we basically said fuck it, we are putting it in the story and making it part of our story. As for the arcs, We got it down as such;**

 **Volume one: Added with other things with the first two couples already paired.**

 **Keeper: Volume 1.5 the Mission plus an extra thing going on.**

 **Can't wait for that one, anyways there is Volume two: with changed things during it.**

 **Keeper: Volume 2.5, Grimm Eclipse and the Patch arc.**

 **Volume three: Ah Volume three, where our favorite characters died and ships sunk. I'm looking at you Arkos. But it will be changed up too.**

 **Keeper: Volume Four:**

 **And when it's finished Volume five. Since I know we won't be there when the sixth one hits we will be doing that plus the other volumes coming up for it. And that's about it, oh and after the story….Whenever we hit it which I have no idea when, we will be getting into Henceforward as well.**

 **Keeper: I love that story as it goes on, kudos to Kuma for the story. Anyways, I think that's about it. Is there any more Bear?**

 **Nope I think that's it. Plus we did go over 8,000 words.**

 **Keeper: What 8,000!? That can't be right!...Hope everyone gets that reference.**

 **If not, we can let you know afterwards. So other than that, You all know the drill, Like, Follow Etc and we both shall see you in the next chapter! Peace!**

 **Keeper: Later guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Journey of a thousand miles

**What's up guys? Kahlibear and Keeper are back with another chapter of Against All Odds! So with this chapter well, every journey begins with a single step….or in this case, a platform flinging you into a forest with killer monsters.**

 **Keeper: At least there are no….oh wait there are snakes. Well at least it isn't the forest of death.**

 **Hell I pity those who enter that forest. As Ray would say, "No way in, No way out."**

 **Keeper: Amen to that. Anyways, we get our pairings for the teams and see who's partnered with who. So, do you all wanna guess who it will be? We would say it but that be spoiling it.**

 **And I know some of you hate spoilers. Anywho, before we begin, Me and Keeper would like to say happy holidays from the both of us! Hope you all enjoy the holidays, Christmas, Hanukah, whatever you celebrate! Happy holidays!**

 **Keeper: So without further ado, The disclaimer is in the first chapter and away we go!**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): **_First Person._**

 **Chapter 3: Journey of a Thousand Miles, starts with a Single Step**

* * *

 **Morning** **Auditorium**

* * *

The sun was shining on a new day at Beacon Academy. Almost every new student was awake. But there were a couple of students, mainly one, who was wide awake for it trying to wake up her friend. The girl, (Ok we all know she's 17. Hell all of them are 17 except Tyler and Ruby so this won't be mentioned again, sorry about that everyone,) who is 5'1" in height and has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes, like the girl herself. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist as for her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, it can be found on the back with under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively, and has a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm, matching fingerless gloves on each hand and sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles, and also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

"Wake up you lazy bud!" Her friend, a boy, who, when standing up is 5'9", had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, as for his clothing, he wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. He sat up groaning as the girl sang about the morning. Meanwhile, the Signal group were sleeping, Yang was the first to wake up, then Ruby. They both stretched out as they hear an alarm coming from Tyler's temporary scroll.

 **(Til I Collapse By Eminem)**

 _'Til I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel 'em_

 _'Til the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing 'em_

 _'Cause when I am not then I'm a stop pinning them_

 _And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem_

"Tyler, turn off your alarm damn it." Nave said groggily and waking up with one eye slowly open. The girls watched on as Tyler groaned and turned off the alarm, albeit it took a few times as he reached for it. They both stretched their arms at the same time, getting a few kinks out of their bones.

"You know, it's really weird how both of you do the same thing waking up. If we didn't know both of you, we be kinda creeped out." Yang said jokingly as both boys looked at them, with Ruby giggling. They then looked at each other and shrugged as they got up.

"Eh we are brothers after all. So of course we will do similar things." Tyler said, picking up his bag. "Now if you excuse us, we need to shower since we didn't last night." The boys walked off to the shower room, as the girls had the same idea. As everyone finished their showers and what not, they all headed for the cafeteria. They all got their breakfast and sat down at the table, eating and chatting about the night. Afterwards they headed out to their lockers, getting ready for the initiations. All four of them were lucky enough to have their lockers next to each other. They opened their lockers when they heard the hyperactive orange hair girl was still talking to the pink haired ninja.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise Nora." The ninja told his friend, Nora. Nora first had her mouth open with wide eyes that changed instantly to a happy smile.

"That's why it's perfect! No one will expect it Ren!" She tells her friend, Ren, as he sighs with a smile.

"Come on Nora, let's go." He says as he shuts his locker, as Nora follows him

"Not together-together." She giggles as the four graduates watch on.

"Ten lien says they get together-together." Tyler says to Nave as his brother looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Ten? That's it? Alright you're on." They shook hands as Ruby got her weapon out.

"Wonder what got those two worked up?" Yang shrugged as she looked at her little sister.

"No idea." She sees the boys grab their weapons. Tyler with his Grom Jager and his quiver and Nave with his khanda sword, a double edged sword that has a dark blue blade and a dust chamber where the hand guard is at, with lightning and wind Dust crystals in the chamber, Azure Superbia. "So you seem chipper this morning sis."

"Yep! No more awkward small talk and all that. Now I let my sweetheart do all the talking." Ruby said as she pets her weapon. Tyler and Nave looked at her then to each other then back to her.

"You know we may get partnered up right Ruby? It means you're going to have to meet new people." Nave said as Ruby looked at him. "You do realize that it's time to grow up now right?" she pouted then puffed up her chest.

"What does meeting new people have to deal with fighting? And I don't need….well new people anyways to grow up! I drink milk!" Tyler had a chuckle hearing that as he checked his arrows.

"Well the thing is Ruby, what about the team forming? What are you going to do about that?" Ruby got nervous and put her fingers together.

"W-well…I uh was thinking I could either be with Yang, or Nave, or you Tyler." She said with a subtle thought _'but mainly you Tyler.'_ Yang looked at her and sighed.

"Well…maybe you should try to be on someone else's team? You know, break out of your shell?" she said in a questioning way while stroking her hair. Tyler then brought out some rope, much to the confusion of Yang. Ruby was about to reply when Yang just cut her off. "Hang on a second Rubes, Tyler why do you have that rope?" Ruby looks at Tyler who then looks at both of them and shrugged.

"Can never be too careful." Ruby then took the time to answer Yang.

"My dear sister Yang, your implying that you don't want to be on my team and to break out of my shell? That's absolutely…"

"Ridiculous!" They all stop to look at Jaune who was walking aimlessly looking for his locker. "I know there's no way I put my stuff in locker 636 yesterday! I don't even remember counting that high!" Tyler then went over to Jaune as he patted the knight's shoulder.

"Hey buddy, your locker is over there. Straight in front of you. Exactly mirrored with mine." Jaune looked at the archer then to the locker he pointed towards and saw it was his.

"Oh there it is. Thanks Tyler." Jaune headed over to his locker, while Tyler stayed there.

"Anytime Jaune." He smiles before he pulls up his scroll. Only to see no notifications from Kat. No calls, no nothing. He sighs as he puts it away before heading back to the others, but not before listening in to the conversation that a certain heiress and Spartan were having. This Spartan girl, 6'0" with heels on, had red hair that was placed in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes and, surprisingly she was tall and quite muscular compared to the girls Tyler had seen at Beacon, more so than Yang in his opinion. Her top consisted of two layers with the top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns, It being quite stiff for maintaining its shape without support. It also had riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. She also wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. But unlike the rest of the females he saw, she wore armor, kinda like Jaune. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with her weapon atop the sleeve on her left arm and to finish it off is her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

"So Pyrrha, got any ideas on who you want on your team? I'm sure there are a lot of elite people who are dying for a spot to be your partner." Weiss said sweetly as Tyler looked at the Spartan, Pyrrha, as she was preparing herself for said initiations.

' _Huh….The Invincible Girl is here at Beacon? Can't wait to see what she's got then.'_ Tyler thought while having a mental grin as he continued to listen in.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips all fall into place." Pyrrha replied as the Schnee gave her an offer.

"I was thinking we could be on a team? As partners? What do you think?"

"That sounds grand!" Weiss smiled and nodded. Tyler had to take a double check as he thought he saw storm clouds over Weiss while she was mentally thinking about her plans….until….

"No way! Pyrrha is that you?!" All three of them stopped to look at the boy who was running up to them. Pyrrha's eyes widen as she sees the boy she recognizes before.

"Cobalt?!" The heir, dressed in his combat outfit with his weapon, a double bladed Guanado that's very unique, with the top blade was colored black while the bottom was colored white while there was a certain button that can break it apart into dual swords, hanging on his back. She smiled as she went over to him for a hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you!" Cobalt returned the hug as he chuckled.

"Same to you Pyr. I'm surprised you're here at Beacon."

"I can say the same to you blue dragon." Blake happened to walk by them and saw them hug. As she went, she had one thought.

' _Those two must be dating.'_ She left before she heard yelling from a certain someone.

"Excuse me!" Weiss got in the middle of both of them as she looked at Cobalt. "Who do you think you are?! Do you know who your talking to?" Cobalt looked at Weiss then to his best friend.

"Of course I know her. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Cobalt Dragunov. Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah well I…..Wait Dragunov?!" Weiss's eyes widen as she heard the name of the heir of the Weapons Company.

"Yep. And I know her very well." Cobalt added, "We did fight in the Mistrial Tournament after all." That shocked Weiss and Tyler very much, more so Weiss as she watched the fight before. She never knew who the boy was but he was very close to ending the Invincible Girl's streak. Before she could say anything, Jaune, being oblivious to the whole conversation and didn't see the hug, came walking in with a line addressed to Weiss.

"You know what else is 'Grand'? Me, Jaune Arc, Nice to meet you Snow Angel." Tyler literally stopped, looked at Jaune and dropped to the floor and started laughing his ass off hearing Jaune trying to hit on Weiss. That got Nave to look over and see what was going on. He walked over to listen in on the conversation as well.

"You again?" The heiress said irritated as she gave a cold glare at Tyler. "And why are you laughing?!" Tyler, still having short bits of laughter, starts to slowly stand up and holds his gut.

"Sorry it just…oh my god haha! The hell was that?!" Tyler fell back down and started laughing again. Nave sighed as he dragged his brother away from the conversation.

"Ignore him, continue with your…whatever it is your talking about." He said as they watched walk out of the area and back to the others. Weiss then sighed as Pyrrha introduced herself to him.

"Nice to meet you Jaune!" But the oblivious blond knight gently pushed her aside as he looked at Weiss.

"Yeah yeah. So, Weiss I couldn't help but overhear your fondness over me the other day." Weiss looked overly annoyed but was interrupted when they heard Tyler, yet again.

"OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME HAHA-Oh my sides!" they heard laughing again from the side as he said what Weiss was about to say. While she would be annoyed by the laughing, she was more annoyed by this random advance by the blond.

"So I heard the rumors about the teams. I was thinking me and you can be a great team! What do you say?" Cobalt was about to say something but Pyrrha shook her head and spoke instead.

"Actually, I think that teams consist of four members and-"

"You don't say?" Jaune then changes his target to Pyrrha, notices her beauty but regains his cool, according to his father, and continues. "Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can end up on the winning team." Cobalt just shakes his head and chuckles. He then steps in between them.

"I'm sorry…Jaune is it?" Jaune nods. "Do you know who this is?"

"Not in the slightest." Cobalt was surprised when he heard that. Everyone knew about the Pyrrha Nikos. Except him. He's either telling the truth, or he's a good smooth talker. But judging by how he hears laughing in the background, it's the former.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha just waves.

"Hello again!"

"You know, the one who graduated the top of the class at Sanctum?"

"Never heard of it."

' _Damn, really? Well at least there's one less fanatic for Pyr.'_ "She won the Mistrial tournament four years in a row? A streak I almost broke?" He said as he looked at Pyrrha with a sly smirk on his face. Pyrrha copied him.

"Uuuhhh, the what now?" Jaune was confused now when Weiss finally joined in, pissed off and waving her hands.

"She's on the cover of the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmello Flakes box!" That's when Jaune's eyes widen and he realized who she was.

"That was you?! I thought they only let star athletes or cartoon stars?" Pyrrha sighs sadly and shakes her head.

"Yeah it was pretty good. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"Yeah with the amount of sugar in it, it's a miracle nobody has died by it." Cobalt added with Pyrrha giving him a slight glare. "What? It's true."

"So do you honestly think you're in a position to ask her to be _your_ teammate after hearing all that?" Weiss asks Jaune as he begins to lose his confidence.

"I…guess not…sorry about that."

"Ice cold snow queen!" They heard Tyler in the background as Weiss looks over to the area only to not see him but she does yell out.

"Hey!"

"Actually Jaune. I think you'll be a great teammate." Pyrrha's comment instantly makes Jaune a lot better.

"Thank you Pyrrha. Well there's one spot for team Jaune snow angel. That leaves two more, if you're lucky. I can maybe pull some strings?" Weiss was starting to get overwhelmed with his advances.

"Ok that's a little too close. Anyone help please?"

"I got it!" They all see an arrow hit Jaune's hood and pin him to the wall. They turned around to see Tyler with his weapon in its bow variant, in a pose like he just shot an arrow. "Sorry about that buddy!"

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." They all heard Goodwitch's voice over the intercom. Weiss has already left as Cobalt passes him, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Next time Jaune. It was good to meet you." Then Pyrrha.

"It was nice meeting you Jaune!" She smiled and headed out. He gave a weak smile as he watched her go.

"Yeah. Likewise." He sees Tyler come over with Nave, Yang and Ruby, with Tyler pulling out the arrow. He checks the arrow to see it's still sharp and puts it back in the quiver. "I don't get it. Dad said that all ladies like guys with confidence! What am I doing wrong?" Nave shakes his head and chuckles.

"Well lady-killer. Snow Angel isn't the best start. Also that pick up line? Really? I couldn't get Tyler here to stop laughing."

"Sorry, but that was too damn funny!" Tyler said as he offers a hand to Jaune, which he accepts. Then Tyler and Ruby helped him out.

"Come on Jaune, let's go. Maybe we can have these two help you out later." Ruby said, with Nave and Tyler laughing and nodding their heads in agreement, helping Jaune get his self-esteem back.

* * *

 **The Cliffs**

* * *

"Hey Nave, you sure you don't want to take your pills? Could it help you out?" Ruby asks Nave as they are all await at the cliffs with the other students for the initiations to start. Ruby stood in the middle of Yang and Nave as Tyler looked down the cliff.

"Sorry Little Red, but the pills won't really have an effect on me when I'm flying in the air. If I'm on an airbus or bullhead then yes I would need it. But if I'm going to be on land, it would be a waste." He explained to her as she understood the reasons, it would be a waste to use a pill to make him not sick from motion sickness when he's going to be on the ground anyways. She looked around and she sees Blake and Kahel standing next to each other with Pyrrha standing on their left side, four pads away. She looks to the right to see Cobalt, readying his weapons for the initiations. She then hears Tyler whistle and looks at him.

"What a view. Would love to come back here after the initiations to look at this for a while." He said as he gets back on the launch pad. They all looked as Ozpin and Goodwitch came over with Ozpin sipping on his coffee.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin states as Goodwitch steps forward, ignoring Tyler as he starts putting the string on one of his arrows.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Everyone looks around at each other as Ruby groans.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continues off as Nave looks at Yang.

"How much do you wanna bet one of us gets paired with the Schnee?" Yang looked at him and had a chuckle.

"What if it's Tyler? I bet 50 it's Tyler." Nave had a little smirk and laugh.

"Aww as much as I would love that, I think it will be Ruby. Wanna make it official?" He held his hand out to her as she shakes it.

"You know the both of us can hear you right?" Ruby asks, a little annoyed that they did that in front of her.

"Hehe…sorry Ruby."

"That being said," They all looked at Ozpin, "the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." At the moment he said that, the sound of glass shattering was heard around Ruby as she screams.

"Whhhhhaaaaaatttttt?!" Nora looked at Ren and pointed to him.

"See? I told you so!" that's when Ozpin continues on.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Tyler, after finishing tying the rope to the arrow, heard Jaune gulp and chuckle nervously. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Nave and Tyler had a grin as they got set on their pads, With Tyler getting his rope tied arrow ready on his bow and Nave getting on all fours. Ruby and Yang got ready as well but Jaune had his hand raised.

"Uh…yes sir I hav-"

"Good, now take your positions." Everyone that hasn't gotten set do as one by one, they get sent off.

"Uh sir? This uh….landing strategy, what is it? Are we getting dropped off?" He asks as he misses the students get launched out.

"No. You will be falling." Nave and Tyler looked at Jaune.

"Wrong, it's falling with style!" both of them said at the same time as the brothers and sisters got launched into the forest. Jaune watched them get launched and pales a little.

"W-wait! What do you mean faLLLIIIINNNNGGG!?" Jaune got launched in the middle of the sentence as Ozpin and Goodwitch watched them fly, with a small smile on his face.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

* * *

Ah, the lovely forest. Such a calming sight. The trees are green, the birds are fly-

"Birdie NO!" and the moment is gone when Ruby slams into a black bird as the other students fly Into the forest. She then starts firing a few rounds to slow her descent, then she switches to her Scythe variant and hooks on a branch for her to land on the ground safely. The other students had their own was of getting down. Weiss used her weapon and summoned a white glyph for her to land and jump off of to get to the ground, Ren, with his weapons Stormflower, clung to the tree and spiraled down. Yang decided to go the daredevil route and launched herself further north using Ember Celica, while whooping and hollering at the top of her lungs. She finds herself crashing into the trees as she jumps off two branches, landing on the floor and taking off.

"Nailed it." She says. "Hope Ruby can find a good partner." Meanwhile, Nave is still in the air looking at a place to land. He then spots a broken branch and puts wind dust in his sword and swings it at the branch and lands his feet on it. He rides the branch down the tree and jumps off it to a roll. He cleans himself off as he sets out North. Cobalt, was looking around for a clear opening.

"Where's a good spot?" He asks himself as he sees an opening. "There! At least it will be a quick one." He takes a deep breath as he throws his weapon at the spot he wants to land. He then uses his Semblance, the same one he used the other day, Flash Warp. He then has his aura surround him and teleports over to where his weapon is. He takes a deep breath as he grabs his weapon. "Now to wait for a little before using it again." He heads out, ready to take on the initiations. Tyler, however, was enjoying the wind blowing past him. His eyes were closed as he takes a deep breath and looks towards the trees. He then takes the arrow with the rope out and points to the farthest tree.

"Don't miss." He mutters as he releases the arrow and he grabs the end of the rope. The arrow hits the branch as he swings under the branch and flies back up. He yanks on the rope as the arrow unjams itself and follows Tyler to his hand. His body flies above the trees again as he grabs the arrow, unaware that Kahel flew right below him. Kahel, seeing him fly back up, watches him as he feels everything move in slow motion.

' _Did he just fly back up to the air?'_ He goes past the archer as said archer falls back down to the ground. He lands on one of the branches as he jumps from branch to branch north, hoping he can find someone he can work with for the next four years. Ruby on the other hand, lands and instantly takes off and immediately thinking one thing.

' _Gotta find Yang!_ _Got to find Yang!'_ She then starts to shout for her sister. "Yang! Yaaaang Where are you?!" then she begins to think of other people to partner up with. ' _Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there is Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! But I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Maybe Nave! I mean we did work great together back in Signal, with his semblance and his usage of Wind dust and Lightning dust! But I think he may have found Yang… Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm, Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Oh I know, Tyler! I can find him immediately and then the two of us can be the greatest tag team ever! Plus…'_ She starts to blush a bit, ' _Maybe then he will dump Kat and maybe we can start dating? That would be g- Ah wait! Not now!'_ She shakes her head as she keeps running _'Ugh! Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Nave, Tyler aaaand..'_ She starts to come to a complete stop as she sees the person that will be her partner for the next four years, a girl with White hair and the one is the heiress of a major company, Weiss Schnee. _'Ah man…'_

* * *

 **With Nave**

* * *

"Why do I have the feeling I just won the bet?" Nave asks out loud to nobody. He looks around the forest as he suddenly felt something off, mainly when Weiss and Ruby met. He sighs as he continues on his way to the forest. "Geez no action? This is boring." Right after he says that, he heard something to his right. He reaches for his sword as he sees red eyes looking at him through the bushes. "And I spoke to soon." He had a grin as one beowolf jumps out and charges him. The wolf raises a claw and swipes at him, only for it to miss as Nave side steps. He brings out his sword and makes a clean cut in the middle of the wolf, instantly disintegrating it. He then sees more beowolves come out and charge him. "Come on! Bring it!" he jumps over a couple of them and blocks one of the wolf's claws and redirects it towards another, striking it and kicking them away. He then uses a lightning dust and plants it in the ground to shock all the other grimm that were in the area. He watched the grimm dissolve into nothing as he takes a deep breath. He didn't want to waste all his energy and aura on something so little as beowolves. But he notices something. "Wait….where's the last one?" as he said that, one jumped out, ready to pounce him. He turns his head to see the beowolf. _'Damn it I don't have enough…'_ he thought before he heard something that he knew by heart, an arrow whistling in the air behind him. He smiles and moves his head out of the way as the arrow hits it's target, right in the beowolf's head, only for it to burn into fire.

"Bulls-eye." Nave chuckles at the voice of his younger brother as he turns to look at him.

"You always have perfect timing and aim little brother. Dad taught you well." He sees his brother, coming out of the bushes with a smile on his face.

"Yeah and dad taught you well in that swordsmanship. How come you didn't use them?"

"Didn't want to waste my aura on them when we could have something big coming." Tyler put his hand on his chin and rubbed it.

"Hhhhmmmm true. Wait where's your partner?" Nave shook his head.

"Don't have one. How about you Tyler?" Tyler did the same thing.

"Nope. Same with….me." His eyes widen as Nave's did as well. "Does this mean?" Nave smiled and nods.

"Yep. We're partners now brother." They fist bumped each other as Nave looked around. "And since I lead last time in the hunt, you can lead us north. Fair deal?"

"Fair deal." Tyler took a deep breath as he felt the wind blowing around him. "The wind is blowing in from the south. So North is…that way." He pointed north to the side of them. "Alright partner let's head out!" He went north into the forest as Nave chuckles and follows him, on their way to the temple to find out who is partnered with who.

* * *

 **With Cobalt**

* * *

"How is it that we haven't encountered any grimm yet?" Cobalt asks his teammate who is behind him. He looks back to see his partner shrug with his fox ears twitching.

"Beats me. Wonder who found who?" he said while having his claws out and ready. The two of them found each other with no grimm around and they started heading north. "I would like to see how that fly boy is partnered up with."

"Fly boy?" Cobalt questioned.

"Yeah, remember the brothers? It was the human." Cobalt thought about it before remembering seeing that same brother earlier.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah that's him. Crazy bastard, I saw him fly back up from the trees and I flew under him. I don't think he saw me though. I will let him know that, but in a way, I like that guy."

"So you have no problems with humans?" Kahel looked at him when he said that.

"I have some problems with humans, don't like to talk about it but so far, Fly boy and yes that is what I'm calling him, you and those two sisters are cool. Oh and Blake." As soon as Cobalt heard the name, he started to get interested.

"Blake huh? That's a pretty name." Kahel heard that and got protective.

"Yeah and what of it? What are you going to do to her huh?" Cobalt put his hands up.

"Whoa calm down. I wasn't going to do anything with your girlfriend partner!"

"….Wait, you think me and Blake are dating?!" Kahel asked wide eyes and in disbelief.

"Well yeah, you two came with each other right?" Cobalt asked back with an eyebrow raised. There was a moment of silence until Kahel first had a chuckle before going into a blown out laughter. Cobalt was confused as to why he was laughing until the fox caught his breath.

"Oh I'm sorry that's the funniest thing I heard in a long time. Me and Blake aren't dating man." That threw Cobalt in a loop. He thought that those two were dating.

"So…you two aren't dating?"

"Hell no. if anything, I only see her as a sister. She's been there for me with everything I have dealt with." And now that got the faunus curious. "Speaking of which, I saw you and that red hair girl hugging. You two a thing?"

"Oh Pyrrha? Oh no, it's the same as you and Blake. Like brother and sister, although we like to have our fair share of fights. I'm the only one close enough to beat her." Kahel nodded at that.

"I see. Now I really like you. Kahel Fuchs." Kahel held his hand out as Cobalt shakes it.

"Cobalt Dragunov."

"Ah the heir. I got a great partner then." They both smile as they continued on their way. They both stumbled after a while of walking onto the ruin temple, completing part of the goal. "And yet no Grimm. Ok who has the good luck charm?" Cobalt shrugged before seeing two girls, Yang and her partner Blake, at the middle of the temple. "Hey there's Blake and….some blonde chick."

"Yang. I learned her name last night. Let's go." They both ran over to the girls as Yang noticed them.

"Hey it's the _Heir_ and the Fox! Get it?" that got some groans, but they hear a laugh coming out from the south side. That being the brothers, with the archer facepalming, but the wolf laughing.

"Ok I get it and that's funny." The wolf Convel said

"No it's not Nave!" the human Convel replied. "That wasn't even close to being funny. I heard her funny jokes before but that wasn't it!" he sighed as he looked up. "Oh we're here. Come on brother let's go." Tyler walked over to the others with Nave following. Kahel looked at him and went over to him.

"Yo, Fly Boy! You're a crazy bastard you know that?" Nave had an eyebrow raised and looked at Tyler.

"Uh…is there something I'm missing?" Tyler began to think back.

"Well, remember that rope tied arrow? Well I used that as momentum to fly myself back up in the air."

"Yeah and I flew right under you!" Kahel said as both boys looked at him. Kahel was about to speak when they heard Yang speaking out loud.

"Chess Pieces?" the boys went went over to the temple to see said chess pieces were there except some were missing.

"Looks like we were the only ones here." Blake concluded as Yang grabbed the White Knight piece.

"How about a cute little pony?" She asks as Blake had a small smirk.

"Sure." She then looks to Kahel, "So are you guys going to get your chess pieces?"

"Yeah yeah. Don't you get you bow in a knot." Kahel commented as Cobalt and Nave went to the temple. They were about to grab their pieces when they heard a…..girly scream.

"You guys hear that?! Some girl is in trouble!" Tyler snickered at the 'girl'

"Nope that was Jaune." Everyone looked at him before he clarified. "When me and Ruby showed him our weapons he had a….not so manly scream." Yang started laughing her ass off as Blake and Kahel look up to the sky, with Kahel tilting his head.

"Oh my god haha! That was Vomit boy?! Blake did you…" She turned to see the others except Tyler look up, that's when they heard a girls voice above them.

"HHHEEEEEEEAAAAADDDDDDDDSSSS UUUUUUPPPPPP!" Tyler looked up to see Ruby falling down before cursing under his breath…

"Oh fuck me…"

 **Cliffhanger ending! Yep that's the end of this chapter!**

 **Keeper: Then again they did the same to us but we also wanted to separate the big fight for you guys. So as you see, the Brothers are partners and the Heir and the Fox, no pun intended like Yang said included.**

 **So now you guys have a few questions. Who will be leader? What will be the team name? Who will the boys fight? I'll tell you one thing, they will have a hell of a time with it. And the semblance will be shown, you guys can already guess Nave and you know Cobalts, but not Tyler and Kahel**

 **Keeper: Don't worry, Tyler doesn't have the Chaos powers semblance like before. It's a new one but there was hints of it during a few sequences. Also today is my birthday so yay!**

 **Happy birthday man! Also we get to see the new episode of RWBY! Just watched the newest episode and….Holy…Shit….things are going down. But no spoilers got to think of things now for the story. So you all know the drill, Favor, Follow etc and we will see you all in the next chapter. PEACE!**

 **Again holy shit….**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle in the Emerald forest

**What's** **up guys? Kahlibear and Keeper are back with another chapter of Against All Odds! So first off, Ghira….Never mess with him or his family. Dude was like the Hulk.**

 **Keeper: Damn straight, though I wasn't expecting Ilia to say all that. Bbbbuuuuuttttt it does give us some material heading forward. Along with Ghira.**

 **Amen to that! Anyways, this chapter is the formations of the teams, plus the battle that truly starts it all off for the teams.**

 **Keeper: Plus an extra things later. Nothing bad but we do get to see some people later on. We already got the team name and everything and yes it is a color. You'll see**

 **So without further ado, Disclaimer is in the first chapter and away we go!**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): **_First Person._**

 **Chapter Four: Battle in the Emerald Forest**

* * *

 ** _Ruby's POV_**

* * *

Well….this day could be better. After pairing up with the "Ice Queen"….yes I'm paired with Weiss, we headed to the forest where she keeps complaining and trying to lead us to a different direction. Of course me, trying to understand her, tried to ask her if she's perfect only for her to tell me that she's not but she is trying to be, and try to be better than me, even though she doesn't know me! Ugh, I wish that I was paired with Yang…but she may have found Nave first. I swear those two are perfect together and I know about Nave having feelings for her. He told me about it when Yang use to date Matt. It was at the same time when I told Nave about me and Tyler. Surprisingly, he was with me and express disgust with Kat, saying he doesn't trust her at all. That he rather have me be with Tyler than her. So at least I have Nave's support when the time comes. Anyways, I'm getting off track, I decided that we should take a short cut…..but we ended up hitching a ride with a Nevermore…

"RUBY!" I look over to Weiss who was on the other side, holding onto the feathers of the Nevermore we "Hitched" a ride with. "I told you this was a bad idea!" Well….she did kinda say it was a bad idea before I went forward with the idea so I can give her that.

"We are fine! Don't worry!" I tried telling her but she didn't have any of it.

"I am so far from worrying!"

"….In a good way?" Maybe it's a good way?

"In a bad way! A very bad way!" So much for that….then I saw the temple with other people there so I decide to have another idea.

"Why don't we just jump?!"

"What?! Are you crazy?!" is what I heard after I jumped down from the Nevermore…should have thought this plan through, as I am now falling down from the sky. Now what am I going to do?! I have no way of landing, and even if I use my aura, the damage might be too much for me.

"HHHEEEEEAAAAADDDDDDSSSSS UUUUUPPPPP!" I yelled to the others below as I closed my eyes and braced for the impeding impact of the ground…

* * *

 ** _Third person_**

* * *

"Oh fuck me." Tyler cursed as he got his bow and arrow that had the rope tied and shot it at the far tree. He grabbed the rope and used his aura to boost himself around the tree and launched himself towards Ruby, catching her in a bridal carry. Yang, after realizing what was happening, got worried for her sister that she was about to go catch her only to see Tyler beating her to it. She had a sigh of relief seeing Tyler catching her in the air. Nave on the other hand, had a small smile on his face seeing Tyler do that for Ruby.

' _Now if only he can get rid of Kat damnit. Then those two will be perfect.'_ He thought as the other two boys looked on surprised at the aura he was using.

' _Is that a wind base Aura?'_ The orange fox thought as Cobalt had another thought in mind.

' _He has great mastery over his aura. The way he boosted and had the wind aid him was perfect.'_ He looked over to Nave as he saw the smile. _'It looks like these two are going to make this place very interesting.'_ He then looks at his partner who was still watching Fly Boy and the red reaper. _'And with my partner, a faunus too, I see these four years being very interesting.'_ Ruby finally notices she hasn't fallen to the floor, rather she still feels the wind blowing through her. She starts getting her surroundings and feelings back as she feels two arms holding her in a bridal carry, with her arms holding her savior unconsciously. She starts to open her eyes when she hears her savior talk to her.

"Hey Ruby, you ok?" her eyes open to see Tyler looking at her with a soft smile as she finally looks down and sees they are in the air. She then looks up to Tyler only to look away to hide a blush coming to her face. Tyler lands on a nearby tree as he looks down to the others, then back to Ruby who hadn't replied to him. She then remembers his questions and quietly replies to him.

"Y-yes, I'm ok. Thank you Tyler"

"Your welcome. Surprised you hitched a ride with a nevermore. That's what I would most likely do." She puffed her cheeks and pouted.

"Well unlike you, I have a spoiled brat as a teammate."

"Wait you got Weiss?!"

"Yes!" Tyler shook his head and chuckled at Ruby's misfortune.

"That's unfortunate. I got lucky and have Nave as my partner." He then feels the wind of a person coming towards them. "Ruby heads up!" He pushes her out of the way as they see Jaune fly towards them and land in the tree, with both of them wincing at the impact. Jaune, groaning looks at them and waves weakly.

"Hey Tyler, Ruby." That's when Blake broke her silence.

"Did your sister fall from the sky and did your brother use the wind to help her?" she asks Yang and Nave. While Tyler helps Jaune down, the group hears a crashing noise in the forest, then an Ursa came out of the woods, on two feet before a shot and pink mist came from the back.

"YYYYEEEEEEE-HHHAAAWWW!" they see Nora on the back of the Ursa as it falls down and dies while Nora rolls off its back onto the floor and groans sadly. "Aww…it's broken." Kahel looked at her then to Tyler then to his partner.

"Uh…..can I say I like her too?" he asks as Cobalt, with eyes wide, looks at him and shrugs. That's when they see the boy that hung around with her earlier come from behind, breathing heavily.

"Nora…..please…..don't do that again."

"Hey buddy she already left!" Nave yelled out as Ren looked around for Nora, only for the hammer wielder to be at the temple looking at the pieces.

"OOOOOOOO." She grabs the White Rook piece as she dances around with It, singing; "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ren's shout stopped Nora. She giggled and saluted to nobody in particular.

"Coming Ren!" she skips off as the others just looked stunned at the show of carefreeness of her personality. Kahel and Nave then realized they needed their pieces so they went to grab theirs. They both grabbed the Black Knight pieces and looked at each other.

"Looks like we're partners too huh?" Kahel asked the wolf as he nods.

"Nave Convel. Nice to meet you." He answered with a fist out as Kahel put his fist against his.

"Kahel Fuchs. Fly boy over there your brother?" they both looked as Tyler and Ruby jumped down from the tree, leaving Jaune up there, as Tyler went to get his arrow back.

"Yep, his name is Tyler Convel. And my partner." Kahel was surprised by this as not only are they brothers, but they are partnered together.

"Heh, you're very lucky then. As you might have heard my partner is the Heir. I guess we both got lucky."

"Did she just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked Yang. Yang was about to reply but, yet again, got interrupted by Pyrrha running out of the woods with a Deathstalker on her tail.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!" Ruby runs over to Yang.

"Yang!"

"Ruby!" Nora pops in between them, surprising them

"NORA!" Tyler walks over to Nave and Kahel and whispers.

"Why are they yelling each other's names?" Nave shrugs as Tyler looks at Kahel. "Hey you're that faunus from before. The one with the girl in black. I never got to introduce myself I'm Tyler Convel."

"I heard from your brother here. Kahel Fuchs." They both fist bumped as Cobalt went over to them.

"So I guess we're a team then?" they all nod.

"Tyler Convel, this is my brother Nave Convel."

"Did…she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" After every question, Yang got more irritated. With that last question, her eyes changed to red and just blew up with her fire aura surrounding her.

"I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO DAMN SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" She growls as Cobalt and Kahel hide behind the pillars while Jaune tries to hide behind the tree as Tyler and Nave brings out sunglasses out of nowhere and watch the outburst of their friend (And crush) as the clock kept ticking until two seconds were up.

"Ok how are you guys not scared of her?!" Jaune asks the brothers as they looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"We went to the same school as her. So we're use to her outburst sometimes." Nave explained as Ruby tapped on her sister's shoulder.

"Uh Yang?" She points up as Yang just sighs in defeat. Then they all look up to see Weiss still up in the air. Nave stops, sees the heiress then walks over to Yang.

"You owe me fifty lien Yang." Yang growled at Nave who had a smirk on his face.

"Not the time Nave!"

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" they heard the heiress screech at Ruby while still hanging onto the Nevermore.

"I did say jump!" Ruby defended.

"She's going to fall." Blake replied.

"Eh she will be fi- nevermind she's falling isn't she?" Tyler was first saying then asking. Ren confirmed it

"Yep, she's falling." Blake, Kahel and Cobalt looked at Tyler expecting him to do something. Tyler, noticing the stares, looked at them and held his hands up.

"What you think I'm going to save her?" They nod. "Nope not this time, I may have a wind aura but it kinda takes a lot out of me, I'm just lucky I have a mastery of my aura otherwise the effects will show. Besides, I already know who's going to 'save' her." They all look on as Jaune jumps to save Weiss….only for both of them to fall down and Weiss landing on the Knight's back.

"My hero." She said mockingly as Jaune groaned.

"My back." Pyrrha got knocked by the Deathstalker over to the group.

"Great the gang's all here. Now we can all die together!" Yang sarcastically said as Ruby had a grin on her face.

"Not if I can help it." She charged forward as Yang tried to stop her.

"Ruby wait!" Tyler's eyes widen as he went to go forward….

 **THUMP THUMP!**

Until his left eye started hurting again. To avoid letting the other's know about his eye, he closed his left eye but growled from the pain of his eye.

"Damn it." He muttered as Nave looked at his brother, who then widen his eyes realizing why he closed his left eye. His brother shook his head letting him know not to say it out loud. The archer changed his weapon back to it's sword variant and ran after Ruby.

"Tyler wait!" His brother called out but in reality, he didn't hear it. When he saw Ruby get knocked back then pinned by the Nevermore, only one thing came to his mind.

' _I'm NOT losing any more FRIENDS!'_ He thought as he runs past Yang, hearing her yell out to Ruby.

"Get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" the red reaper called out, trying to get unstuck. Tyler effortlessly made his way through the feathers the Nevermore shot out to block the sisters off. Ruby turns to see the stinger of the deathstalker primed and ready for to strike down the scared girl. Once it launched its attack, Ruby closed her eyes accepting her fate only to hear her savior, yet again save her.

"Not today asshole!" Tyler swung his sword and blocked the stinger of the deathstalker and held it back. He grunted as he tried to keep it at bay while looking at Ruby, who opened her eyes again. "Ruby, if you plan on getting out of here, do it now! I'm not going to hold it off much lo-" He got interrupted as the Stalker swung its tail and knocked the sword away from Tyler. Seeing no other option, he covers himself to protect Ruby but coming up with a plan. _'No way around it, I have to use my semblance!'_ but before he can even use it, both of them got saved by a wall of ice and a voice in front of them.

"You two are so childish!" Tyler uncovers Ruby as they both looked at the white haired girl, in front and taking her weapon out of the ice. She turns and looks at Ruby first and keeps berating her. "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult..." Tyler held off a scoff as he went to grab his weapon, while rubbing his left eye as Weiss continued. "But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer"

"I'm not trying to show off, I just want you to know I can do this." Ruby answered her as Weiss waved it off.

"Your fine. And as for you." She turns to the archer as he turns to face her. "While we may have gotten off the wrong foot, and even though I think you rushing head on to a Deathstalker is pure idiotic, You do have some talent along with Ruby here to be at this school. Although don't just think you can be a hero and take the hit for her when there are others that can help." Tyler looked at her before taking a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah I did rush in and it was idiotic, but I refuse to let another one of my friends get hurt Ic-Weiss. But the whole taking the hit thing wasn't the plan. I had another idea." He sheathed his sword as he looked behind him. "And your right, we did get off the wrong foot. So why don't we start over, better now than latter right?" He looked at her and smiled. She did a curtly nod as she held her hand out.

"Weiss Schnee." Tyler took her hand and shook it.

"Tyler Convel." She went back as Ruby and Tyler looked back at the Deathstalker that was trapped and were amazed by how the ice was staying still on its target, but it was weakening. Ruby mutter something under her breath only to turn around to a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Yang exclaimed as Tyler started to walk away, only for Yang to call out to him. "Tyler!" he stops and looks behind him to see Yang smiling at him. "Thank you, for protecting Ruby. It means a lot to me."

"No problem. I always protect my friends." He walks over to his brother as Yang looked at Ruby and smirked.

"Well Rubes? You see him protect you, twice. You gotta tell him." Ruby went wide eyed and looked away.

"Maybe sometime soon. Or later? I don't know. Please just don't tell him." Yang sighed and shook her head.

"I won't. but soon Rubes." Both of them went over to the others as they catch the conversation of Nave and Tyler, one that was Nave being very pissed off at Tyler.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Nave yelled at his brother, who was wincing. "I know you had to go save her but using your semblance?! When you haven't used it with more than one person?!"

"It was the heat of the moment!" The blue archer defended. "Yes I know I haven't trained it with more than one person, but I'm almost close to mastering it with just myself."

"That's just it! By yourself!" He just sighed as the wolf looked at him. "Next time, just give me a warning ok?"

"Ok I will." Jaune looked up and saw the Nevermore circling them.

"Uh guys? That thing is circling back!" They all looked up to see the nevermore then at each other. "What are we going to do?"

"No use staying here right?" Kahel said to the others as Ruby nodded.

"He's right. Our goal is to grab the relics and make it back to the cliffs." Weiss looked at the soon to be leader and smiled. "The relics are right there and there's no point of staying and fighting these things."

"So….Run and live? I can live with that." Jaune said as he and Ruby went to grab their pieces. The White Rook and Knight respectively. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Time we left!" Ren said.

"Right." Ruby looks at the others and waves for them to run as Ruby stands on a rock. "Let's go!" the others started to run except for Yang, Blake, Nave and Tyler. Yang, having a smile on her face, watched on as her little sister lead the others to the cliffs.

"What is it?" Blake asked curiously as Yang shook her head and kept smiling.

"Nothing. Let's go." Yang runs off. Blake, realizing why she was smiling, smiled and ran off. The boys however, looked in another direction as Nave caught something with his wolf ears.

"What's up brother?" Tyler asks him as Nave looked at him then back at the area where Nave heard the noise.

"I don't know. But something feels off."

"Then we better be ready for the worse then huh? Just a normal day in the office." Nave chuckled as the boys finally take off to regroup with the others. But what they didn't know was that Nave's ears and the worries were correct as a thunderous stomp echoed the area, followed by a growl with red eyes glaring at where the students were at.

* * *

 **The Cliffs with Ozpin and Goodwitch, with other students**

* * *

The two professors already congratulated the successful students who got the chess pieces as they all watched the twelve students run to the cliffs.

"It seems like the remaining students are about to complete their goal." Ozpin said as one of the signal students, a boy, looked on.

"Hey it looks like the Convel brothers and the Rose-Xiao Long sisters are going to be on different teams! What a relief." Another signal student whacked his head.

"You idiot, you do know they can still be partnered up in sparring right?" That got the other students paling a little until they hear another student scoff, one of the other students that passed, a boy who had burnt-orange hair that is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim. The chestplate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist, Cardin Winchester

"What's so special about those four? They seem normal to me." The boy from signal looked at the tall boy with wide eyes. But before he could answer, they all heard a roar coming from the place where the relics were placed. Ozpin and Goodwitch quickly looked at it to see what it was. As soon as they see it, Glynda's eyes widen.

"Wait that's an S-Ranked Grimm! We need to get the students out of there now!" She exclaimed as Ozpin stopped her.

"We can't. Remember we can't interfere with the test. If we do, then that means they failed. Let's wait and watch." Goodwitch bit her lip as they watched on as they hear Yang, annoyed that the Nevermore was on a perch that blocked their goal, said.

"Well that's just great!"

* * *

 **With the twelve students.**

* * *

They were hiding behind cover, Yang, Ruby, Ren, Nora, Cobalt and Kahel were on one side while the others were on the other side. Jaune looked back as he sees the Deathstalker come out from the forest.

"Ah man, RUN!" Jaune and Pyrrha left their hiding spots along with the others as the Nevermore starts to rise up.

"Nora, Distract it!" Ren told his long time friend.

"Got it Ren!" She ran out as the Nevermore shot out feathers at the orange hair girl as she jumps over it and transforms her hammer to a grenade launcher. She fires a shot at the Nevermore, hitting and dazing it, making it retreat. Meanwhile, while she wasn't looking, the Deathstalker came up from behind her, intended to strike her, only for two blue blurs to attack it. Tyler and Nave criss crossed and sliced at the Deathstalker shell. Weiss came by and got Nora out of the area as the boys start running back with the others. Pyrrha stops and changes her Javalin-sword into a rifle.

"Go, Go!" she yells to the others as her and Ren stop and shoot at the Deathstalker, letting the others by except Kahel and Tyler.

"Nave! I'll stall the Deathstalker, get to the other side!" Tyler exclaims to his brother as he nods. He then transforms his sword to its bow and gets an arrow, charged with burn dust.

"Ha! Fat chance!" Nave runs up to Tyler as he looks at him. "You ain't getting rid of me that easily. Just do one thing." He looks at the Deathstalker that is still getting shot at. "Don't miss." Cobalt ran to the brothers and partner as said partner looked at him with a confused look. Tyler grinned as he lined up his shot.

"I never miss." He fires the arrow, something that got Ren surprised there was another person who knows archery as the arrow just barely missed the Deathstalker.

"Uh…..not to be mean, but you just-" Kahel started before he sees the burn dust start to catch on fire, then they felt a breeze past them and into the fire, making it wider and stopping the Deathstalker for a little bit. "Ok, I retract my statement." They then heard a blast behind them, and saw that the bridge got destroyed in the middle. With Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake on one side and Jaune, Nora on their side.

"Damn we're separated." Cobalt cursed as he analyzed the situation, he breaks off his weapon into two swords as he looks at the younger brother. "Tyler, can you cover the girls over there with your arrows?" Tyler looked at the heir and nodded.

"Leave it to me!"

"I'll help out." Kahel walks over to Tyler with his weapon's claws out. "The Fuch's Rachat can shoot out the claws and can reload it, giving me the option of going long range but I only have a limit to them. Just hope it's enough."

"Ok, then both of you head over to the side." The heir points to the side of the cliff close to the girls. "And give the girls covering fire. Nave, with me helping the Spartan's team."

"On it. Let's go." While the boys separate to help the respective teams, the girls were on top of the pillars of the ruined platform. Blake jumps over to Weiss and Yang as they all look at the Nevermore coming back to the fight.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake said as Yang readied her weapons.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Ruby looks over to the side and sees Tyler and Kahel getting to the edge and taking aim at the Nevermore.

"Ruby! We'll help out! Focus on that useless bird. Kahel, get ready." He ordered as Kahel nodded and got his claws out to get ready.

* * *

 **(Red Like Roses part two with instrumental lead up By Jeff, Sandy Lee and Casey Lee Williams)**

* * *

The four girls; Ruby switching Crescent Rose into it's sniper form, Blake changing Gambol Shroud into it's pistol form, Weiss with Myrtenaster with the dust loader rotating, and Yang with her Ember Celica with long range shells; and started shooting and blasting at the Nevermore. While they were doing that, Kahel shot a few claws at the Nevermore, clipping it's feet with Tyler aiming out in front of it. He realizes that the Nevermore was on a straight line and will hit the girls, which would end badly for them. Kahel looks at him as he reloads his claws.

"You better not miss Fly Boy!" Tyler chuckled as he kept his aim. The Nevermore kept dodging and taking hits from the girls' shots.

"Remember what I said before Foxy?" he then releases the arrow as it shot forward with break neck speeds. "I never miss." And his words came true as it hit the bird in the eye, changing it's trajectory and crashes the pillar instead of them head on. The girls, thanks to the assistance, use this chance to escape, each using their own way of using the falling pillars to aid them as they reached the higher bridge. Weiss groans as she looks at the Nevermore.

"None of this is working! But thanks to your friend, we weren't hit head on." She said as she looked at the archer and fox Faunus. _'Even that fox faunus helped out….I thought that all faunus were bad like what father said, I guess he was wrong again.'_ While Weiss was looking at the two boys, Ruby was looking at what she could use for a plan. And she got one when she sees Blake using her ribbon to whip herself to another area and Yang firing at the Nevermore. She takes into consideration that Tyler can use dust for his arrows, then an idea pops in her mind.

"I got an idea! Cover me!" Ruby runs off as Weiss looks at Ruby then charges back into the fray. Meanwhile with the new team consisting of Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren facing against the Deathstalker was also with Nave and Cobalt on the other side of the Deathstalker.

"We gotta move!" The knight told his team as they ran towards the bridge. "Hey guys! We could use some back up!" He calls out to the other two boys as he draws his sword.

"We know! We're on it!" the wolf yells to him as he takes a deep breath. "Hope your ready, cause your about to see one of the Convel family's semblances." He closes his eyes as his aura was shown. "Ok Taki, time to make your appearance. I call upon you to help me in this fight!" Cobalt's eyes widen as he starts to see the makings of a spirit wolf forming until he sees the wolf fully with a spiritual white fur and blue eyes. "Attack that stupid Scorpion!" The wolf growled and charged at the Deathstalker as it was trying to attack the team of four. Cobalt brings out his weapon, after getting over the shock of seeing his new teammate's semblance, and runs with the wolf. The Stalker whips it's tail to attack, only for Pyrrha to block it with her shield and both of them attacking the claws. Taki jumps and bites down on its right leg and tries to rip it off, leaving the Stalker to cry out in pain. The heir came by on the other side and attacked it's left leg and jumped back as Ren came from behind and got on it's back and started shooting at the base of the grimm while Nora fired her grenade launcher at the claws. The spirit wolf rips the leg off, making the grimm swing its tail around and flings Ren off it. "Taki Fetch!" Taki takes off to where Ren was flung to as he hits a stone wall.

"Ren!" Nora cried out as she sees Ren fall to the floor, only to land on the spirit wolf. Ren groans as he sees the wolf look at him, with an expression asking him if he's ok. He nods as Jaune sees the stinger dangling over the head and he gets an idea.

"Pyrrha! The Stinger!"

"Done!" The Spartan, knowing his plan, throws her shield at the stinger as it falls and hits the Stalker on the head and stays there. Her shield comes back as the Knight looks at the hyper active hammer wielder.

"Nora, Nail it!"

"Heads up!" Nora jumps on the shield that Pyrrha lets her use as a platform as Pyrrha jumps when the orange hair girl blasts down, sending her up in the air. Cobalt looks at the girl, then instantly has his eyes widen and runs away from it.

"Nave MOVE NOW!" He yells to Nave as he looks up and realizes what he means. He runs towards Cobalt as Nora comes down and smashes the stinger on the Scorpion. Jaune and Pyrrha launch off the bridge over to the safe side as Nora blasts over with them. The Deathstalker falls down the cliff as all three of them land next to Cobalt and Nave, Jaune flat on his back, Nora on her butt, and Pyrrha in a crouched pose. Ren gets off the wolf and walks over to them. He breathes as he sits on the grass exhausted and watches the rest of the Nevermore battle along with Nave and Cobalt. Taki vanishes as Yang jumps into the mouth of the Nevermore and starts firing into it.

"I! HOPE! YOUR! HUNGRY! YOU! BASTARD!" Yang sees the cliff behind her and jumps off as it crashes into it. Weiss takes this opportunity as it was dazed to use her ice dust to freeze the bird into place. She jumps back as she runs to Ruby with the plan already in motion. Blake, on one pillar, uses her weapons pistol form and fires it over to Yang that's on the other pillar as she grabs it. Both of them tightens it so Ruby can jump on it and bends it back. Weiss created a black glyph for Ruby as she reaches it. Kahel, while watching all this go down, looks back to the Nevermore and sees the ice was breaking.

"Shit they don't have enough time! That ice is breaking!" He says to Tyler, only to get a no response. "Fly boy? Did you even hear me?" He finally looks over to Tyler who already had an arrow prepped, with Ice Dust covering all over it.

"Trust me. I know." Weiss, even though strained, sees the ice breaking off.

"No…the ice is not strong enough. We're not ready!" She said as she looks at Ruby, who looked worried.

"Oh no! What are we…" She takes a quick look over to Tyler who has the arrow set up. She sighs in relief and smiles. "No…we are good Weiss." Weiss was confused so Ruby yelled to Tyler. "Tyler! Now!" He smirked as he released the arrow at the original ice location and strengthens it. Then she looks at Weiss and nods. "Do it!" Weiss nods as she launches Ruby with a great velocity. Ruby keeps shooting to reach the Nevermore as the ice finally breaks. The Nevermore tries to fly away but it was too late as Ruby reached it and catches it with the scythe in its neck. Weiss helps her out by summoning white glyphs up the wall for her to use as Ruby starts running up it, while shooting down. She climbs the wall as the others watched on.

"GO RUBY!" Tyler cheers on as she reaches the top and decapitates the Nevermore and lands on the top of the cliff.

* * *

 **(Song end)**

* * *

Jaune and his team was in awe as were Cobalt and Kahel while Nave and Tyler smiled with pride of their friend leading the others.

"Wow…" Jaune said in amazement.

"You can say that again." Cobalt said. Jaune was about to but was interrupted by the heir. "That was a rhetoric statement." Nave and Tyler were about to say something, but something caught Nave's ears. Kahel heard the same thing and his eyes widen. Nave took a deep breath as he addressed his brother.

"Tyler…"

"I know…I felt it too." Both brothers looked in the direction where the noise came from as the other two boys looked at the brothers then to the area. Everyone was confused to why they were looking at the area until they heard a stomp. The stomp got louder….and louder….until the creature smashed through the forest, letting out a roar at the students. This creature was a grimm, but not like any other grimm, it stood eight stories high with bone armor on it's chest and on its legs. This grimm looked like a T-Rex, which in turn gives it it's name.

"T-t-t-That's a Grimm Rex!" Weiss studdered scared out of her life seeing the monsterous grimm. "An S ranked grimm?! W-we can't beat it! Not in our current state!" She also stated as everyone stared wide eyed at the grimm. That is…until Tyler looked at Nave and joked.

"Well…I would say you jinxed us but you're not a hyperactive cat faunus with orange hair that can possibly give Nora here a run for her money." ( **A/N:** **Kudos to those who get that reference!)** Nave looked at his brother confused.

"Wait….what?"

"Nevermind." Cobalt looked at the brothers then to Kahel who was still good on aura then to the others.

' _We can't all stop this grimm, not at our current strength. Or at least, they can't but our team…'_ Cobalt took a deep breath as he looked at the brothers. "Tyler! Nave!" Nave and Tyler looked at Cobalt and saw the determination in their eyes as they saw the same thing in his.

"We know." Nave told him as Kahel sighed.

"Yeah….looks like there's no other way around it." Cobalt then looks to Pyrrha as Tyler looks to Ruby, who's still on the cliff.

"Pyrrha! Get your team over the cliffs! We will hold this grimm off!"

"Ruby, you do the same!" both girls were shocked to hear them say that to them. Ruby was the first to respond.

"What?! No! We can help you!" Pyrrha nodded and added.

"She's right, if we all work together…"

"We all fall." Cobalt interrupted them as he looked on. "All you guys just fought off two very difficult opponents. And while some of you can fight, others can't. We can hold it off while you guys get to safety than we will follow."

"He's right. The four of us haven't really fought any grimm, we just back you guys up." He gives Ruby a smile and nod. "Don't worry, we got this." While skeptical at first, Pyrrha nods her head as she looks at Jaune while Ruby looks to her team.

"Then guys, Retreat!" Jaune ordered as they all followed him over to the cliffs. The girls doing the same but not before Yang looks back to Nave.

"You better not die Nave!" Nave looked at her and smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it! Now go!" while the girls and boys ran to the cliffs, the two humans and two faunus look at the grimm in front of them as it looked around. "Seems like it doesn't notices us. Won't be long before it starts noticing the others climbing. Any one got a plan?" He asks the boys as Cobalt was thinking of one. That is, until Kahel brought his claws out with an angry look in his eyes.

"I got one. Attack!" And with that, Kahel let out a battle cry and charged the grimm, willing to take it down to size no matter what.

"Kahel wait! Damn it!" Cobalt growled as he watched his partner run at the Grimm with, in all honesty, no plan of attack. Nave and Tyler looked at each other as they had a look in their eyes.

"Nave?" Tyler asks the wolf as he nods.

"Go. Help our partner. If it comes to it, use it and find a weakness."

"Got it." Tyler switched his bow back to his sword and went to help the fox companion. Kahel reached the Grimm and sliced at the legs, hoping it would work. The grimm roared at the annoyance as it looked down at the fox. Kahel started to sweat a little bit until he sees his partner at the other leg slicing it.

"Come on you son of a bitch! I'm right here!" He runs around it, trying to look for a weakness while Kahel did the same. The Rex looked at them and roared and whipped it's tail, nailing Kahel and making fly back to a tree. Kahel gasped and grunted in pain as he falls to the ground.

"Grr…ow….shit." He slowly starts to get up as the Rex stomps over to Kahel. The grimm lifts it's foot over Kahel, who was still dazed and starts to step down, with the intent on crushing him.

"KAHEL LOOK OUT!" the fox got pushed out of the way by the archer as his eyes widen, seeing a human willing to sacrifice himself for him.

"FLY BOY!" the foot slams down, and with its force, knocks Kahel back over to the other two boys. Everyone's eyes widen, seeing someone die right in front of them. Jaune nearly vomited, Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake had a look of horror, Cobalt and Kahel were in shock seeing a person they just met and became partnered with die, Ren and Nora closed their eyes, sadden and shocked as well, and said a silent prayer to the archer. But for some reason, Ruby, Yang and Nave didn't show any feelings at all, as if they don't feel sad that their best friend, brother and crush died. Kahel looked at Nave and got furious. "Hey! Your brother just fucking died! Don't you feel any remorse?!" Cobalt looked at the brother who looked at the two and shrugged.

"Eh he will be alright." Meanwhile, everyone made it up the cliff and watched what happened with the expressions as Weiss looked angry at the sisters who had an almost similar answer.

"What do you mean he'll be alright?! You just watched him die!" She screamed at them as Blake looked coldly to them

"I thought he was your friend? Unless you're happy he's dead. If that's the case then-" She got cut off by a scythe's shape blade in the ground next to the girl. She yelped as she looked at Ruby who had a look that said 'she was hurt'.

"How dare you say that about us?! We do care for him and know he's alright because of his Semblance! So don't ever say we don't care about him!" She yelled at Blake as Yang put her hand on her sister's shoulder to calm her down. Jaune however, heard the word semblance as he looked at the sisters.

"Uh….semblance?"

"You never told me about his semblance. Does it run in the family too?" Back to the boys, Cobalt asked the wolf faunus remembering what he just saw and told him not that long ago. Nave shook his head as he looked back at the place the Grimm stomped.

"Not really….well, not originally. But before I continue, Kahel smell the air. Tell me if you smell copper." Kahel, still angry, decides to sniff the air as he growls and looks at the brother.

"No I don't smell any…Wait a minute." His eyes widen as he looked back at the place Tyler…'sacrificed' himself and then back to Nave. Cobalt was confused by this.

"Huh? Copper?" Nave pointed to his nose.

"We faunus have a heighten sense of smell, meaning we can smell almost everything down to as small as a sweat drop. When I say copper, I mean the smell of blood. If we smell a lot of it, it means someone is dying or dead." While explaining it to the heir, Nave looked over to the Grimm as it starts looking at the boys and growled. "if we smell a little of it, it means someone is hurt and bleeding but if there is no smell, it means….."

"They aren't dead!" Cobalt said in realization as the girls went on explaining.

"Besides if he was dead, where's the blood splatter?" Yang said with their group coming to the realization that they were right. They looked over as the grimm took a step towards them with no blood on its foot or in the area. Pyrrha, now curious, looks to the girls.

"So if he's not dead, where is he? And what of his semblance?" Yang looked over to her and chuckled.

"Well….there's a nickname that everyone, including myself, has called him back at Signal and he does like it."

"As I said before, I have a family semblance. My brother however, has a different semblance that we made it become another part of our family's semblance." Nave said as at that moment there was an explosion on the back of the grimm, making it stumble it surprise and turned around to look at the attacker….only to find nothing. "While I have the spirit wolves, thanks to my grandfather, Tyler has something that, with the aid of the wind, makes him just as deadly as myself. Back at Signal, there were nicknames people called me, my brother, Yang and Ruby that stuck with us. Yang was the Sun Dragon of Signal, Ruby was the Red Reaper of Signal, myself was called the Wolf of Signal." The grimm got hit by a slash across the chest, leaving a dent in the armor as it kept trying to look for its target.

"And…Tyler? What was he called?" Kahel asked as with the others, Yang told them the exact same thing as Nave was telling the boys. Both of them looked at their respected groups as Tyler appears in the air with three arrows with ice dust, with an angry look on his face and his teeth clamped together. He releases the arrows at the feet as Nave and Yang both said at the same time to their groups.

"The Ghost of Signal/The Ghost of Signal." Nave continued on.

"His semblance is transparency." The arrows landed near the feet as the ice started to expand and trap the Grimm Rex where it stood. It roared loudly as the human Convel landed near the boys, breathing heavily as Nave ran over to his brother. "Tyler you ok?"

"Hah…..Yeah…but I used my semblance a little longer than I should…." Right when he said it, blood started to come out of his mouth. He falls to one knee as the other two run over. The ghost coughs up some blood as he looks at his brother. "Heh…..sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You did good brother." The wolf said with a smile as Cobalt looked at both of them.

"What the hell happened? Are you ok Tyler?" he asked as Nave looked at the worried heir.

"It's the side effect of the semblance. You see, back when he first activated it, he couldn't use it more than twice a day and when he did use it more than two times, the damage he would have taken from the hits or whatever he used it for comes back in full force, making him feel everything he would have taken and in turn, coughs up blood or have a bloody nose." Nave explained to them as Tyler, while strained, continues on with the explanation.

"But as the days I trained using it…myself….whew….i started to be able to use it either a few times in short bursts, or two very long ones and that's it." He looks back at the Grimm as Kahel was confused.

"Wait….if that's the case then why are you now dealing with it now? You haven't used it lon…." Kahel started before looking at the chest. His eyes widen as he looked back. "Can you attack while you use your semblance?" Cobalt looked at him with an eyebrow raised as the brothers looked at him surprised he figured out the one thing that they haven't explained yet.

"No. He can't. Once he turns it off he can attack. Then he can turn it back on. Wait that means!" Nave looked at his brother and pointed at him "You used it in multiple bursts didn't you?!" Tyler had a small, yet nervous grin as he nods.

"Yeah…but it was worth it….i did find out some things." He slowly got up but slouches as he looked at the grimm. "it's still a young one. Brash and attacks anything in sight. It's legs are the weak spot, look it's still having a hard time getting out of the ice." They see the Grimm still trying to get out of the ice when Cobalt notices something. It's trying to reach it with its' arms, the only problem is that the arms are small. so small that…

' _If we could trip it, and make it fall, then it won't be able to get up. and then with all four of us attacking the chest, we can defeat it!'_ Cobalt planned as he looked at the chest, seeing the slash make a huge dent in the armor. _'Thanks to Tyler, we have a main focus area to attack. But how do we trip it?'_ He looks around and notices Tyler, who's still breathing a bit heavily, still have the rope tied arrow in the quiver. _'Wait, that's it!'_

"Maybe you should take a breather brother. You deserve it." Nave advised to Tyler. But he just shook his head and looked at his new team.

"No. I can still fight." He then stands straight up as he looked at the grimm. "I won't let you guys go in alone. You know me Nave, I never give up. Not til the fight is over." Cobalt respected his determination.

"That's good, cause I need all of your strength. I figured out a plan of attack on this grimm." The three boys looked at the heir as he continued on. "Tyler, we're going to use that rope tied arrow of yours. Me and Nave will distract it and try to push it back to you. Kahel what is your semblance?"

"My semblance is Aura Exchange. It basically means I can gain more strength in exchange for aura. I can transfer my aura to certain parts or my whole body to make it stronger. Say I want to be three times stronger, I transfer aura to either that part or my body to reach that three times stronger. So on and so forth. But after using it, I will be weaken greatly why?" Cobalt clapped his hands in excitement.

"Perfect! Your with Tyler and help him trip the grimm! When it's down on the ground, two of us attack the chest while the two attack the neck!" the boys nod as Nave and Tyler looked at each other.

"Want to take the neck with me brother?" Tyler chuckled.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Kahel then looked at his partner.

"Then we got the chest."

"Understood. Now boys, let's kick some grimm ass!"

* * *

 **(This will be the day by Casey Lee Williams)**

* * *

Cobalt yelled as he charged with Nave.

"Roger that leader!" Tyler and Kahel run to the trees getting ready for their part of the plan. Cobalt and Nave ran towards the legs, thanks to Tyler's analysis, both getting their semblances ready.

"Freki, Your turn!" Nave summoned a new wolf, with the same white fur but with red streaks in it with red eyes, growling at the wolf. "Jump on Cobalt!" Cobalt nods as he jumps and lands on the wolf with his feet on its back. The wolf still maintains its stride as the heir balances on the spirit wolf. Nave runs at the left leg with wind dust in Azure. The grimm finally breaks free just in time for Nave to land the first strike. The grimm howled in pain as it tried to stomp on him, only for Cobalt to use his semblance and warps towards Nave and grabs him. He warps away from the foot as Freki jumps up and uses her claws at the grimm, pushing it backwards. The heir and the wolf faunus then runs towards the grimm and criss cross their attacks, with Nave jumping on Freki and using her as a launch pad and jumps up towards the chest armor and X slashes it's chest with the remaining wind dust. Cobalt joins him as they slash and kicks it but the heir had one thought in his head.

' _I sure hope those side effects don't kick in yet. We need to defeat it!'_ Meanwhile Tyler finishes getting ready by shooting the arrow at a faraway tree, strong enough to hold still to trip the grimm. Kahel grabs the rope as he takes a deep breath.

"You sure you got this?" Tyler asks the fox as said fox looks at him. "What I mean to say is, you sure you don't want the extra help?" Kahel chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah Fly Boy. I got this, plus I got to repay you for saving me earlier and you get the rest as well." He said as he begins using his semblance to his arms. Everyone was still watching on in awe as the attacking boys kept pushing the grimm back.

"Keep attacking! It's almost time!" Cobalt screamed as he kept attacking, the effects of him using his semblance starting to kick in as his eyes start turning into a misty white. Nave let out a battle cry along with Freki as his aura is starting to get lower and lower to the red.

"I know!" Nave looks behind him to see Tyler ready with his sword. "Brother! You ready?!"

"Born ready! Now get him near the trap!" Tyler yelled back as Nave and Cobalt made a final push to get the grimm to the trap. The Rex tried to swing it's tail at the boys but they dodged it and kicked it in the chest one last time.

"Chew on that you damn grimm!" Nave said as the grimm got his legs caught by the rope, and started to fall down. Kahel struggled to keep the rope from leaving his grasp and grunts in pain. The rope starts to leave a bad burn on his arm but toughens it out as he sees the grimm fall on its back. Tyler runs and grabs the arrow and starts to wrap it around the legs so the grimm wouldn't be able to escape, just as a back up.

"GUYS! TOGETHER!" Cobalt yelled as he, Kahel, Nave and Tyler jumped in the air with the heir throwing his swords at the chest, where the dent in the armor is while Kahel puts more aura into his legs and aims for the swords. He kicks the swords deeper into the armor as he slashes the chest, breaking the armor and pushing the swords deep into the Rex. It roars in pain as the brothers start their attack.

"Little brother the neck!"

"Right!" both of them fall towards the neck as they had their swords out. They reached the neck and swing it as they crossed each other. They sliced the neck and open it completely open as the grimm starts to turn into ash. Tyler then went to the mouth and took its tooth before it completely evaporates. "There. A present for the start of our journey. Now go back to hell! And stay there!" Tyler walks over to the others as the grimm disappears into the air, with Tyler helping it go away with his aura.

* * *

 **(Song end)**

* * *

With the battle over, the adrenaline finally fades from the boys as they all fall to their knees, breathing heavily as they looked at each other.

"Did….did we do it?" Kahel asks as the others were still trying to catch their breaths. They looked at each other with disbelief in their eyes. They look at the tooth that Tyler still holds as they start to hear cheers from the top of the cliffs. The people they helped for them to escape, their comrades and friends, all were cheering and celebrating not only a successful test, but the fact that they all survived from not one, not two, but three powerful grimm; in which one of them was an S ranked grimm. Nave started to chuckle that turns in to a blown out laugh.

"Yeah Kahel! We fucking did it!" he exclaimed as Tyler joined in, with both boys sore and exhausted. The same with Kahel and Cobalt, but they all started laughing at the situation. Them, four boys who were doing an exam, managed to beat an s rank grimm, on their SECOND DAY no less. It went on for a minute before they all calmed down. That's when Nave noticed Cobalt's eyes..

"Hey Cobalt what's wrong with your eyes?!" the other two looked at Cobalt and were shocked to see his eyes weren't his normal color but a misty white instead. Cobalt sighed before explaining.

"It's the side effect of my semblance. As of right now, I'm blind for a few hours since I overused it during the battle. Normally I have to wait til 15 minutes for it to cool down, but me using it constantly cause me to be blind. Don't worry I'll be fine. But I will need to be carried." He said looking towards the boys….but at the tree behind them since he can't see. The three boys looked at each other as Nave joked to Kahel.

"Hey Kahel, you can pump aura to add your strength right? Why not help your partner?"

"Ha ha….very funny. Why not ask your wolves to help us out hhhmmm?" The eight students who made it to the top watch on with shocked expressions on their faces, especially Weiss's. Those four boys just killed the Grimm Rex and lived. Yang and Ruby both breathed a sigh of relief for their two best friends, (And crush), being ok and surviving the battle. Yang looked at Nave as she smiled.

 _'Hell of a good job Wolfie. I knew you could do it.'_ She then addressed the group. "Well….that was a thing!"

* * *

 **With Ozpin and Goodwitch, with the other students**

* * *

Meanwhile back with the others, all the students watched on as the boys bicker and joke around with each other in wide eyes. The Signal students knew the Convel brothers were good, but not that good to where they can work together with two random people and have great team work. Not only that but they killed an S ranked grimm. Cardin though, wasn't impressed.

"Eh it didn't look so tough." While Cardin and his other teammates **, (A/N Sorry but the other three you guys should know who they are and what they look like [Keeper: You lazy ass!])** were arguing with the other students, Ozpin's eyes were wide like saucers seeing the four boys in action, Goodwitch was surprised and impressed but noticed Ozpin's expression. It was that like he had seen someone he thought was dead.

"Ozpin? Sir?" Ozpin snapped out of it and looked at Goodwitch. He coughed a little before having a smile.

"Well…see what I mean? They were ok after all. Now come along, we got teams to name." He turned and walked away from the cliffs as the others followed him. But one thought came to his mind. ' _Did they finally return? After all this time? Are these four boys their reincarnations? Only time will tell.'_ He had a small smile on his face. This was going to be an interesting year _._

* * *

 **Team Ceremony Auditorium**

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. And Sky Lark" everyone who completed their goal as well as the older students were in the Auditorium watching on as the teams were formed. A few teams already were made and now it was coming down to the end. The four boys named were on the stage as the crowd applauded, albeit a little quietly. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by... Cardin Winchester!" The crowd applauded as the boys left the stage as Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora come on the stage, getting a loud cheering from the eight students they were with earlier in the day. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. And Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)."

"Good job Pyrrha!" Cobalt cheered on, as his sight has returned a few minutes ago.

"We did it Ren!" Nora hugged Ren who just kept looking forward. Jaune was breathing a sigh of relief, knowing he made it to Beacon, only to get the shock of his life.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announced as the students cheered loud for him and the newly made team JNPR.

"What?! L-l-led by?!" the headmaster only nods to him with a small smile.

"Congratulations young man."

"Hell yeah! Good job Jaune!" Tyler yells out from the crowd as Ruby cheered on.

"Yeah! You go Jaune!" the others were all cheering in their own way. Cobalt nods and smiles as he watches the four girls move to the stage.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin chuckles to himself as he sees the four girls. ' _I swear, these four are just like those four women back then. Along with the boys.'_ "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by... Ruby Rose!" All the signal students were shocked and surprised by the young girl being named leader. Weiss was especially surprised, shocked that she wasn't named leader. Blake was indifferent to it but she did have a small smile. Yang however, hugged her sister tightly.

"I'm so proud of you!" She says to her little sister as she lets go but still hugs her softly. "And I bet mom is too." She looked at her sister, who had tears in her eyes at the mention of her mom, nods her head as she looks at the crowd. She immediately spots Tyler who had the biggest smile and whoops for her. She smile and blushes a little bit before leaving the stage with her group.

 _'Some day Tyler…some day I will tell you._ ' She and the other girls watch as the four boys walked to the stage.

"And finally: Kahel Fuchs. Cobalt Dragunov. Nave Convel. And Tyler Convel."Murmurs were in the crowd at not only hearing the heir of the Weapons Company being here as well, but the brothers, a human and faunus, were on the same team as well. They see that it as a step forward for humans and faunus being at peace than really anything else. "The four of you….well, are one of the surprising teams I have seen in a while. The four of you have collected the Black Knight pieces, but you four have shown a lot of courage and strength facing a S-Ranked Grimm with the true purpose of holding it off so your comrades made it to safety." At the mention of that, everyone who didn't watch the initiations all gasped and were in shock to hear that these four boys faced of against a high deadly grimm, one who they would most likely flee from if they were in that position. "From this day forward, You will work together as…..Team CKTN! (Kryptonite)" Everyone was applauding very loud as Ozpin named the new leader. "Lead by…Cobalt Dragunov!" Cobalt was surprised to hear he would be the leader of the team but not the other three boys. They know who it was that planned out everything and who kept a calm head during the fight, in their minds he was the right choice.

"Good job partner." Kahel said with a nod as the brother smiled at him.

"There's not one person here who deserves it more than you." Nave added.

"Hell yeah! I'll follow you leader!" the young brother said as Cobalt looked at them. With a smile, he nods as he puts his fist out to the boys. Immediately the three boys put their fists together with his as Ozpin concluded.

"This will be an interesting year."

 **At a club in Vale**

Outside of the bar in Vale, there were two watchmen at the entrance of the club standing in front to watch for anything suspicious. One of them was Kenny. The other was a new person.

"So….you mean to tell me that a boy and a girl younger than you knocked you out? And the others watched on?" the new person asked as Kenny growled and got angry at the memory of that day. It was the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"For the last time rook, yes they did. Now shut up and watch out for anything suspicious. The boss doesn't want to have that blonde girl causing trouble."

"But…I thought she apologized for it?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Didn't the boss…?"

"Look if you're going to stay out here, then shut up!" Kenny kept getting angrier and angrier. But before they could continue, he hears a motorcycle motor on its way here. His eyes widen as he looked at the kid. "Shit kid get inside!" He runs inside and into the club. He and the new person ran in and slams the doors as he yells out. "GUYS BE READY SHE'S COMING!" all the henchmen, knowing who 'she' is, all grabbed their guns as they all point at the door.

"Whoa whoa calm down! Who is coming?" The man walked out of the manager's door and walked over to the henchmen. He along with two other girls were curious as to who is on their way here. The man, who is a middle aged man was wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache. The two girls, twins both had their own outfits. One girl was a teenager with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining with accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels. Her name was Melanie. The other girl was also a teenager but was the opposite of her sister but was the same as in she had short black hair and pale green eyes, but the differences start to show as her makeup was highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. And her name is Miltia

"The blonde bimbo is coming back sir!" Kenny said as Jerry went over to them as he was confused.

"And how do you know?" Jerry asked the scared henchman.

"Cause I hear the motorcycle coming!" Junior was confused by this. Why would that girl come back? She did apologize to him, which he figured his godson had a part in. So why would she be coming back? The answers came to him as he hears two motorcycles but they have a familiar sound to them, ones he knows very well. Junior's eyes widen as he yells to his men.

"EVERYONE STAND DOWN! THAT'S NOT THE GIRL COMING!" everyone looked at him confused before hearing the bikes turn off and they hear two voices outside coming in, voices that he, the twins and Jerry know all too well.

"You know, you still haven't told me how you got that motorcycle little brother. I know you have a license and all but that bad boy?" the twins were surprised and excited hearing the voice of Nave.

"Hey! I'll let you know I earned that bad boy fair and square! And by that, I mean I won a contest at school for perfect attendance." They even got more excited hearing the younger brother was with him.

"A contest? Why haven't I heard of it?"

"There were posters all over Nave. How did you not see it?"

"That contest?! Oh son of a bitch! Wait brother, did you notice there were no guards outside?"

"I did…which means one thing." The voices got closer to the door as they open it together. "Ok….not what I was expecting. I thought it was a party." Tyler said a little surprised as Nave facepalmed. He sighed as he shook his head.

"A party? Did you tell him in the forest or-"

"NAVEY!" the twins run over to the Wolf faunus as they tackle him to the ground and kiss his cheeks over and over.

"Whoa hey calm down girls! It's good to see you Melanie and Miltia!" the wolf laughed as he looked over to Tyler and saw him smiling. The thing about the brothers and the twins, they love each other like family, the twins would always spoil Nave, Miltia mainly and Melanie did the same to Tyler. Speaking of which, Melanie quickly got up and hugged the other brother as he returned it.

"It's good to see you Ty." Tyler chuckled at the shorten version of his name, which he likes, as he looks at her.

"It's good to see you too Mel." He then looked at all the henchmen and saw their guns out. "Uh….did we miss something?"

"No. It's nothing." Junior went over to the two boys as Nave got up. He smiled and hugged both of them. "It's good to see both of you two." He looks at their bodies and notices the scratches on them. "I see you both have been busy with the initiation you two?" That confused the brothers. Junior motioned for them to follow him as he walks to the bar. They follow him along with the twins and Jerry as the henchmen disperse to try to fix up the bar. " anything to drink boys?"

"No thank you uncle I'm good." Nave said as he looked at Junior. "But I got one question, you knew I was going to Beacon since you saw Yang in here the night before."

"In which she did apologize to me, which I have a clue you two had a hand in that?" Nave grinned as Tyler nods. Junior offers Tyler a drink but he motioned in a way saying 'no thank you.' Junior shrugs as he puts it away.

"Yep. Anyways, if you knew I was in, how did you know Tyler was there too?" Junior chuckled as he looked at Tyler.

"You didn't tell him nephew?" He asked as Nave looked at Tyler.

"In all honesty, I'm still a little surprised when Ozpin said that. I would like to know too." Junior smirked as he asked them.

"Well let me ask you something Nave, Who else was supposed to be with you guys at Beacon?" Nave thought about it.

"It's was me, Yang and Ma-" his eyes widen as he looks at Tyler then to Junior. "Wait Uncle, did you do something?"

"Well….he did say he didn't really graduate Signal." That shocked both boys as they looked at each other. "let me explain. On the day Blonde and her friends came by, first she apologized to me about what she did a couple weeks ago, then she proceeded to try to have fun with her friends when her ass of a boyfriend-"

"Ex-boyfriend." The twins and Junior were surprised when Nave said that.

"So she did break up with him? Good, she needs too. Jackass was causing more damage to the bar. Plus now you need to get with her but I digress." Nave growled at that mention. "The guy hadn't even been drinking yet and he cockily and boastfully said that he didn't graduate Signal but he will be at Beacon because he is the strongest out of everyone. Ha not really, if I could take him on and beat him then he's not strong. So after a few drinks Bl-Yang decides to leave and take her drunk ass back to his house, and she didn't look pleased with him. I guess he was flirting with other girls, anyways after they left, Jerry here came running in." Tyler's eyes widen as he looked at Jerry.

"Damn you got here quick." He says as Jerry shrugs.

"I know my ways in and out. Anyways I told Junior about what happened so he made a call." Junior smiled as he looked at Tyler.

"Yep, and that call was to Ozpin. I was the one who told him about what's happened and who is more deserving."

"WAIT!" Nave exclaimed and pointed at Junior. "You mean to tell me that you were the one who gave Ozpin that tip that let Tyler into Beacon?!" Junior smiled and nodded.

"Yep. I thought it would be nice to help you brothers out. Plus with Who Tyler replaced, it's fitting." It took awhile for them to figure out but Tyler quickly put the pieces together.

"It's was Matt." Nave looked at him shocked. "I was the one who replaced Matt for that final spot!" he looked at Junior with happiness in his eyes. "Thanks Uncle! If it wasn't for you…"

"Think nothing of it. Just happy to help my favorite nephews and godsons." He said with a smile. "Now, why are you guys here anyways?" The brothers looked at each other and nodded before looking at Junior.

"I assume you already talked to dad?" Nave asked to which Junior nodded.

"He said you would be coming here. What is it?" Nave then said what he and the other family members wanted to ask the bar owner.

"We want you to move out of here and come to Patch." Everyone working stopped and looked at the boys with a surprised expression. Junior was really surprised when his godson said that.

"Move? To Patch? But why?"

"Because it's starting to get dangerous here in Vale. I mean come on, robberies, the White Fang, with you guys moving to Patch, you could be safe, all of you. Plus you'll be near the family."

"Yeah." Tyler added. "And with this recent thing happening with Torchwick, I say what better time to move than now?" he looks at the twins. "And we would be really happy if you and you guys move there, it would make us feel better."

"You can live at the house until you guys get another bar set up." Nave said as he looked Junior dead in the eyes. "So, what do you say?"

"Hhhhmmm…." Junior pondered about this. In a sense, they both make good points. With all the stuff happening in Vale, what's to say he will be next in another terror attack? And he gets to be with Damien and Neyla. And with the twins, the Malachite twins, they could maybe go to school he had been trying to get them into for a while. With that, his decision was made. "Everyone!" He grabbed all the henchmen's attention. "Pack everything up! We leave for Patch in a week!" everybody cheered as they hurriedly start to pack everything up. he then looked to the boys, who had big smiles on their faces. "I'll let you guys know when we reach Patch ok?" They nod as they start to head out. "And Nave! Tyler!" they stopped at the door as they looked back. "Thank you. For the offer. I'll call Damien and tell him the good news ok?"

"Got it Uncle! Stay safe! That includes you two!" Nave said as he points to the twins as well. "See ya around!" They both head out and back to their respective bikes. Nave and Tyler both have a taste in Harley-Davidsons bikes. With Nave he has a dark blue Harley Sportster with custom rims that were his emblem. With Tyler, due to the contest he won, had a black Harley Roadster. But both of them modified it so that they could go high speeds, like Yang's Bumblebee bike.

"Well that was easy!" Tyler said as he mounted his bike.

"Hey we have to thank Torchwick in a sense. If he didn't threaten Uncle, asking him to move would have been very hard." Nave told him.

"That and for me getting into Beacon."

"Hell yeah. Good thing we told our new team where we would be going. Now we have classes tomorrow."

"Yeah….Hey Nave?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think….they are ok?" Nave looked at his brother with a somber look.

"I don't know. But we will find them I promise." Tyler looked back at his brother and nodded.

"Thanks brother." He puts his helmet on as he starts up the bike. "Oh hey Nave!" Nave just put on his helmet as he looked back at this brother.

"Yeah?"

"Race you to Beacon!" And with that, Tyler took off as Nave laughed.

"Ok you asked for it Tyler!" He starts his bike off and takes off after him. As they head off into the night, both of them await what lies ahead of them, starting….with their first day of classes.

 **Jesus Christ that's done! Chapter finished everyone and sorry for the wait! I wasn't expecting to make it to at least this many words.**

 **Keeper: Holy….mother….of god….but hey at least Ilia redeemed herself in the latest episode.**

 **True that! Anyways, these types of chapters I will admit, will only happen if there is a lot of shit going on that will be longer. But it may happen more during the later chapters. But yes before you say it, Kryptonite is a rock but has a color to it. In this case Green. But yes this chapter is done and next chapter is getting worked on.**

 **Keeper: also for the holiday chapter…..well we may wait til later for those. For now, we will focus on the story at hand. And since we probably won't be posting the next chapter til after Christmas, Merry Christmas/Holidays from the both of us.**

 **Happy holidays and Merry Christmas! So without further ado, you guys know the drill; Like, follow etc. and Comment as well, and we shall see you all next chapter! See you guys after Christmas!**

 **Edit: Shit I just saw the mistake in the name. It's Matt not Nave. Nave and Yang haven't dated yet to clear up confusion. Our bad!**


	5. Chapter 5: Burden of the Badge

**What's** **up guys? Kahlibear and Keeper are back with another chapter of Against All Odds! So hey! The holidays are over….til next year. So anyways, for Volume Five, it's coming down to the wire!**

 **Keeper: Hell yeah, can't wait to see what happens. Anyways, with this chapter we got the burdens of the badge. Not just for Ruby, but for Cobalt as well. How? You'll see!**

 **Also with Port's class we can have fun with it and bring back something that was used before but with a different twist. Also with the Volume Five, looks like the faunus will fight the Fang! Really excited to see that!**

 **Keeper: Can't wait to see what the rest of the team says. I picture Ruby saying "Where have you been?!" and Blake just stands there as the ships show up with armed faunus saying "Oh you know, getting some help."**

 **I want to see that happen. Anyways, on to the new chapter as the disclaimer is in the first one. You ready?! Let's go!**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): **_First Person._**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The burden of the badge.**

* * *

 **CKTN's Room**

* * *

It was the day after the initiations and the brothers' talked to Junior, the boys were sleeping in their rooms when the sunlight started to break through the window sill. The first one up was Kahel since he was next to the window. His eye's slowly start to open as he sits up and starts stretching his body out. He looks over to his team and his new teammates.

' _Huh…teammates. It's been so long since I heard of that word, and longer since I had some. Ever since I was with…them.'_ He sighs as he gets out of bed. Yawning, he looked at the time to see it was only 6am. _'Damn, this early? I usually wake up later.'_ He walks into their bathroom as he starts to hear some of the other boys wake up. He undresses himself and starts to take a shower to wash out all the sweat and grime of yesterday. As he washes himself off, he begins to think about all the things in his past and how he needs to keep it secret, only Blake should ever know about it. He gets out as he dries himself off. He looks at the mirror to see something he has to remind him of back then, a scar on his left shoulder that looks like the blade went through. He growled at the memory as he thinks of the three boys in the next room. _'So is this what they say, a second chance of a new beginning? I know I can't really trust humans but the heir and Fly Boy are different. I have to be careful against bigots and racist to the faunus kind.'_ He looks at the school uniform, which is a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. He starts to put it on but decides to change it to his own style. Instead of a red tie, he uses an orange tie. He opens the bathroom door and leaves the bathroom only to see Cobalt reading a book then to look at him.

"Ah Kahel, take a shower?" the heir asked.

"Yeah, had to get rid of the sweat and the stink of yesterday." He sniffed and plugged his nose. "Ugh….now it's you three's turn. Sometimes I hate my faunus senses." Cobalt chuckles as he gets up.

"No problem partner. The other two will be waking up soon." He leaves for the bathroom as, like he said, the brothers started to get up. Nave was the first one as he groans in pain.

"Ugh….my body is so sore. Reminds me of the time the family did some hardcore training."

"Don't remind me bro." Tyler said groggily. He got up and saw that Kahel was already awake as the shower started. "Is our leader in there?"

"Yes." Kahel replied. "I already took mine. So after he's done, you two decide who goes first."

"I'll go first." Nave said as he looked at the uniform. "That cool Tyler?"

"Yeah that's fine." Right as he said that, Cobalt came out in his uniform but no changes to it.

"Ok boys I'm done. Who's next?" He asked as Nave wordlessly raised his hand and went to the bathroom. "So you and your brother had to do something in town last night?" he asked Tyler.

"Yep, like we said." He said agreeing.

"Mind if I ask why?" the archer shrugged.

"I don't mind and I'm sure Nave doesn't either. Right Nave?" He yelled at the bathroom where the Wolf faunus was taking a shower.

"Nope I don't mind!" the older Convel replied back as Tyler looked at Cobalt.

"We went to visit our godfather. He was here in Vale and we wanted him to move out of here." He told the two boys as Nave came out in his uniform, same as Cobalt but the black suit was unbuttoned on the two top ones and a Navy blue tie.

"Alright, your last little brother." He nods as he goes to the bathroom and takes his own shower. "So what's on the agenda today leader?" Cobalt looked at the schedule and hummed.

"Well, first class is Grimm History with Professor Port. That's at Nine. Then what looks like a weapons class with a professor Peach? Strange we got her for a science and nature class as well but only on Fridays. Anyways, we got that and then we separate. we have human-faunus relations class while Tyler and Kahel have P.E. funny enough, you two got Ruby, Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha in that class so you won't be bored. Then it's combat class with Goodwitch. Oh and I almost forgot, we also have Oobleck for history."

"That's it?" the boys looked at Tyler who came out of the shower with his uniform on, only he has the black suit unbuttoned, showing the blue vest and Azure blue tie. Nave had an eye brow raised looking at the uniform. "What? They never said it had to be buttoned." Kahel snorted as he looked at the young boy.

"True. That is true plus it is according to the dress code." Kahel mentioned as Nave shook his head and sighed.

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, since it's what 6:30, what should we do?" Cobalt put his hand below his chin and rubbed it, thinking. He then looked at the room as the idea came to him.

"We could decorate this bland room." The other boys looked around and saw how….original in a sense, it is.

"That is true. We could put up posters, books, things we brought with us." Nave said.

"And we need to unpack and clean this place." Kahel added as Tyler looked at Cobalt.

"Mind if we play music for this?" Cobalt looked at the archer and thought about said question he asked.

"I don't see why not. And besides, I hope you guys know how to build stuff. Cause I'm thinking bunk beds."

"Oh yeah! That would be awesome!" Tyler exclaimed as he searched for a song.

"It sounds a bit dangerous. How are we going to build it?" Kahel asked as Nave snickered.

"Oh trust me, with me and Tyler, we are safe with building stuff like bunk beds. Yang and Ruby however…" Nave shuddered remembering the last time they built something that was supposed to be for furniture. Let's just say, they are better at making weapons than anything else.

"Oh yeah I feel bad for those two other girls." Tyler muttered as he found the song. "Ah! Found it! Hope you guys like Metallica."

"Metall-who?" Kahel asked confused. "I don't believe I have heard any of their songs."

"Well you're in luck! This comes fresh off the new album they put out." The young Convel starts playing to song as he looks at them. "Well guys, let's do this!"

* * *

 **(Atlas, Rise! By Metallica [Keeper: Oh the Irony!])**

* * *

The boys started to decorate their room while the music played, Nave worked on the posters, Kahel went with cleaning up the room while Tyler and Cobalt started to put up the first bunk bed CORRECTLY **(A/N I'm looking at you team RWBY!)** with Nave pointing out what goes where.

 _Bitterness and burden  
Curses rest on thee  
Solitaire and sorrow  
All Eternity_

Tyler and Nave switched off as the archer starts putting up his own posters and hangs the curtain, with Kahel and Cobalt switching off as well. The Heir starts putting his books away as the boys start putting together the second bunk bed. _  
_  
 _Save the Earth and claim perfection  
Deem the mass and blame rejection  
Hold the pose, reign perception  
Grudges break your back _

_All you bear  
All you carry  
All you bear  
Place it right on, right on me_

After they put that up, they went to work cleaning up the place, making it as clean as possible with the time they have. But they stopped as they heard the next few lyrics.

 _Die as you suffer in vain_  
 _Own all the grief and the pain_  
 _Die as you hold up the skies_  
 _Atlas, Rise!_

 _How does it feel on your own?_  
 _Bound by the world all alone_  
 _Crushed under heavy skies_  
 _Atlas, Rise!_

Kahel looked at the scroll then to Tyler with an angry face and his teeth showing out.

"What the hell Fly Boy?!" He seethed to the archer, who was still listening and headbanging a little bit to the song, heard it and looked at Kahel. His eyes widen at what the lyrics we're implied but wasn't the case. "Was this song meant for the Kingdom of Atlas?! If so, then you're just like the other humans!" in his head he was thinking. _'I thought I could trust Fly Boy. I guess I was wrong, another wrong choice by me. This little son of a-'_

"Wait wait wait! You got it all wrong guys!" He tried to explain. "It's not talking about the Kingdom, but the mythical person Atlas!" Kahel wasn't buying it until the Heir saved the young Convel.

"You mean the man who tried to fight the gods, but lost and had to hold the world on his shoulders?" Cobalt asked as Tyler sighed in relief, thanking his stars that someone else knew about it. "I read about that. Hang on I think I have the book…." He went to the book case and searched for the book. "Hold on….Ah here!" he brings up the book that had said man as he gives it to Kahel. "Read it, I think that will clear up any confusion." Kahel went on to read the book in quick pace until he stops at the part where Atlas does in fact, lose and has to carry the world on his shoulders, just like the lyrics. He looks a bit sheepish as he looks at Tyler.

' _Damn, I was about to get angry at him for nothing. All it is was just a song. A song about a mythical person. Shit….some team mate I am.'_ He took a deep breath as he began. "Tyler, I'm sorry. I just got a little-"

"Say no more." Kahel looked at the archer but instead of a frown, he got a smile. "I understand, it's ok you just thought it meant one thing but in truth it meant another. I can't fault you for that." Kahel was surprised to hear that from the young boy. Surprised to hear that it was ok. He couldn't help but smile after that but they were all interrupted when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Nave said, after watching the whole thing go down. At first he was going to go off on the fox for getting angry at a misunderstanding until Cobalt cleared it up. Then he was happy to hear Kahel apologize to his younger brother only for him to forgive him instantly. When he looked at his brother, in his eyes he's no longer a boy, but a young man like him. He goes to the door and opens it, only to see an angry white hair girl in her school uniform, tapping her foot in annoyance. He looked to see the other girls on her team wearing the school uniform too, with Yang catching his eyes. He held back a blush seeing Yang in a skirt, something he never thought he would see. _'Holy mother of Oum! Yang looks….looks….shit I can't find the words to it!'_

"AHEM!" He gets knocked out of his thoughts as he looks at the Schnee. "Why are you guys playing that music so loud?! Don't you know there are other students here?!" He looked at her in a confused look before realizing the music was still playing. It occurred to him that the other two boys, even the faunus, wasn't paying any attention to it and was working through it. "I'm surprised you didn't hear the whistle this dunce blew but it drowned out by this damn music! Honestly, do you boys-" She pointed to Ruby who had a nervous chuckle. But before they could continue the talk, the song cuts them off again.

 _All you bear_  
 _All you carry_  
 _All you bear_  
 _Place it right on me, right on me_

 _Die as you suffer in vain_  
 _Own all the grief and the pain_  
 _Die as you hold up the skies_  
 _Atlas, Rise!_

 _How does it feel on your own?_  
 _Bound by the world all alone_  
 _Crushed under heavy skies_  
 _Crushed under heavy skies_  
 _Atlas, Rise!_

Everyone, except the boys, Yang and Ruby surprising, looked at the Archer who just sighed, expecting the same thing happen to the boys. He was waiting and waiting til Weiss finally broke the silence and Blake just glared at the young boy.

"WHAT?! Why is this song talking about the Kingdom of Atlas?!"

"A racist kingdom might I add." Blake said with eyes trying to burn the soul of the Convel.

"Ugh not again. I already went through this with Kahel and the others…" He muttered as he looked at Kahel. "Can I see that book please?" Kahel nodded as he went to the boy and gave him the book. "Thank you." He turns to the girls but not before looking at Ruby. "Wait Ruby how come your not pissed off? I understand Yang cause….well she's Yang."

"Don't you remember? I use to hear you listen to many other bands before I introduced you to Casey Lee Williams." She reminded him as he thought back. That's when he remembered the time they listened to music together at Signal when they were working on their weapons, that's when they introduced each other to other bands and other music types.

"Yeah I remember. It's just been so long since we did that. We need to do that again by the way." She looked away shyly and nodded, something that the girls noticed. "Anyways, look at this book and this is what the song is about." They looked at the book about Atlas and saw the part that Kahel read earlier.

 _Masquerade as maker_  
 _Heavy is the crown_  
 _Beaten down and broken_  
 _Drama wears you down_

 _Overload, the martyr stumbles_  
 _Hit the ground and heaven crumbles_  
 _All alone, the fear shall humble_  
 _Swallow all your pride_

 _All you bear_  
 _All you carry_  
 _All you bear_  
 _Place it right on, right on me_

* * *

 **(Song end)**

* * *

Tyler ends the song as he hears Ruby look into the room and squeal in excitement

"You guys did the same thing as us! We have bunk beds too!" Tyler and Nave looked at each other then to the two girls that were partnered with them. Blake sighed as she looked at their room.

"It's….not really stable."

"Eh let's worry about that later." Tyler looked at the time of the scroll as he showed Nave. Nave's eyes widen a bit as they started walking out the door, making everyone confused.

"Uh where are you going?" Yang asked as Nave, in a calm not stressed out voice, said.

"Well….our first class starts at Nine…..and it's 8:55…." He said taking off in a run with his brother as everyone's eyes widen.

"8:55?!" Weiss yelled out as Jaune and his team looks out their door.

"To class!" Ruby orders as they all run out and catch up to the boys. They all run pass the courtyard where Ozpin and Goodwitch watched with amused eyes. That's when Goodwitch asked.

"So is the song based on the mythical person Atlas? Or was it about the kingdom?" Ozpin chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

"It's based on the mythical person Ms. Goodwitch. Now let's see how these new students enjoy Professor Port."

* * *

 **Professor Port's Classroom**

* * *

""Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha." Professor Port, an early old age man, wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight; when he laughs his belly visibly shakes up and down.

' _You've got to be kidding me…'_ Cobalt thought as he tried so hard not to sleep in his class. He looked to his teammates and they weren't fairing any better, Tyler was sleeping with his left arm propped up and Nave and Kahel drawing things in their notebooks. He looked down to RWBY as he sees Ruby in the same position as Tyler, Weiss taking notes for whatever reason, Yang was trying to pay attention same as Blake. He then noticed the book that was secretly in Blake's hand as he let off a small chuckle. But before that can continue, Port went on with his lesson.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses.." He winks at Yang who groans, and made Nave growl which got Kahel raising an eyebrow at the wolf faunus. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

"AAHHHH-YEP!" Some random student yells out making everyone, who was awake, look at him weird. The student then sits back down as Port continued.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." He went on to tell a story which NO one paid attention to. So with this opportunity, Kahel then asked Nave.

"So uh….what's the deal with you and the blonde girl? You two dating?" He whispered to him as the wolf just looked at him and was wide eyed blushing.

"What me? N-no it's not that. We're just best friends is all!" he whispered back.

"You sure? Cause it seemed to me like you really like this girl." Cobalt entered in the conversation. "Now that I think about it, how did you four ever meet up and become best friends? That's what I like to know." Nave looked at his sleeping brother as he sighed.

"That's a story for later. Can I tell you later tonight? When I and my brother can give you two our own stories of how we met the two sisters?" They nod as he sighed. "Thank you. All will be explained later." He then sees the Schnee getting irritated with Ruby's every move. He looks at his brother, then to Weiss, then back to his brother and an idea spurred in his mind as he hears Port finish up with his story. "Oh guys, watch this. This is going to be funny."

"What's the moral of the story? Well let me tell you! A true huntsman must be honorable!" As he said that, Ruby woke up and drew a picture of Port but instead put "Professor Poop" and giggled and showed it to Weiss. Weiss, getting frustrated with Ruby's antics, kept getting frustrated and frustrated as she continued on. "And must be Dependable!" Ruby starts balancing a book on her head as Nave slowly reaches for his brother's arm.

"Uh Nave?" Kahel asked as Nave shushed him, having a mischievous smirk on his face.

"And must be Strategic, well-educated and wise!" Ruby starts picking her nose not subtly as Weiss's anger goes over the top. "Now which one of you is capable of each of these things?" Before Weiss raised her hand, Nave yells out.

"Professor Port! My brother…" He raises the left arm as Tyler's head falls to the desk with a loud thud, waking him up.

 **THUD!** "OW SON OF A BITCH!"

"Has all those qualities and all! And he will like to demonstrate these for the class!" He says with a victorious smile on his face as his brother looks up and his brother and growls.

"Well now, let us see if he does! Go get changed into your combat gear and get ready!" Port said as Weiss was baffled by how the brothers' acted and looked to see one smiling that says he has a victory and the other being angry.

"Nave what the hell was that for?! I had the perfect dream too!"

"Oh don't be a whiner Tyler and go down there! You volunteered for a demonstration"

"You mean YOU volunteered ME right?" Nave shrugged.

"Eh Tomato, Tomatoe now get down there." The archer sighed as he gets up. "Besides, I did it to piss of the princess down there. She looked like shes about to blow a gasket." The older brother whispered. Tyler looked at the Schnee as he sees the anger in her eyes as he looked at his brother.

"Ok you're forgiven. Be right back." He starts walking down to the stage and to the locker room as Jaune was watching on, he looked at Yang as he asked her.

"Hey uh Yang? How did you four meet up anyways?" She sighed as now Blake was curious, even Weiss, who was still angry with being showed up, was now curious as well. She would ask Ruby but she was angry with her and her antics.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you another time Jaune."

"What about your team? You and Ruby?" Ruby looked at Blake then to Yang as she nods.

"Sure we can tell our team first, sorry Jaune but our team first then your team later." He nods at that reasoning.

"Tell your team first, I can respect that." And with that, he left it alone as they see Tyler, in his combat gear walking out to the stage as he stretches. He looks at the newly seen cage that had red eyes staring at him. "Uh is it just me, or did that cage just appear all of a sudden?" Before they could answer, Port called out to the young Convel.

"Are you ready Mr. Convel?" He asked as he looked at the young boy.

"In a minute. Nave, what's your stipulation?" Everyone, even Port, was confused by this and was wondering what they meant before the older Convel spoke out.

"You can't use your weapon." Everyone, except Tyler, looked at Nave shocked before he continued, "You have to use your hunting knife if you still have it to fight this Grimm." Tyler realizes what he means as he chuckles.

"Ok then. And I never leave home without it." He takes off his sheathe and quiver and walks over to Port and hands it to him. "Here, I won't need them right now." Everyone now looks at the younger brother shocked as he is willingly accepts this stipulation. It wasn't long before Port realizes why they do this.

"Oh ho! Now I get it! Clever you two. Any huntsman must be prepared for anything, even if they lose their weapons, they must have a back up just in case. Is that correct Mr. Convel?" Both boys looked at the professor thinking it was for each other until the elder teacher coughs into his hand. "Hhhmmm maybe we should find a way to clarify which one us teachers are talking too. Would your first names be ok for you two?" both boys looked at each other and nodded. Weiss meanwhile, was thinking about how these boys are showing her up.

' _How dare they?! How dare they treat this like a joke or a game! It's not a game and I have been training for this most likely longer than them! I should be up there not this young dufus!'_

"Yeah that's fine." Nave said.

"That's a-ok with me." Tyler added.

"Splendid! Now are you ready Mr. Tyler?" Port asks as he gets his weapon, A Axe-Blunderbuss, ready to cut the lock as Tyler reaches down in his shin and pulls out his hunting knife, a traditional Bowie Knife, out of it's sheathe. Nave has a similar one at his shin as well except his blade is blue while his brother's blade is white. Tyler holds it like how he handles his sword, in a reverse grip.

* * *

 **(Sinner by Drowning Pool)**

* * *

"Yes sir." He said in a serious tone, something Weiss picked up. Port nodded to the young boy.

"Then if your ready…" He raises his axe as Tyler gets ready. "Begin!" he cuts the lock as a Boarbatusk comes spinning out of the cage. Tyler rolls out of the way as the Boar stops spinning to look around.

"It just had to be a damn Boar." The archer muttered as he dodges the spinning grimm again, swinging his knife at it and barely cutting it.

"Oh ho! Weren't expecting that were you?" Port laughed as he watched with amused eyes. Everyone was now interested in how Tyler can beat this grimm with just a knife while he himself was waiting as the Boar charged him. He side stepped and got onto its back and began to slice away at it's back armor, leaving cracks and dents.

"Hang in there Tyler!" Ruby called out as he jumped off it's back and thought about his situation.

' _Ok, the back isn't it's weak spot. I only have my hunting kinfe. Come on Tyler think! Where would it's weak spot be?! I know we faced off against Beowolves and Creeps during our family hunts but never a Boarbatusk. So where?'_ He dodged again as his onlookers kept watching. It charged forward as he turned around and slowed it in it's tracks by grabbing it's tusks, using his wind aura to help him by pushing him forward a bit. It was then he saw it's belly was unprotected. _'The belly! That's it's weak spot!'_ He grinned as he let it charge by him into a wall as he began to think of a way to get it's belly, only to hear Ruby try to help him out when he already knows.

"Tyler! The belly! It's weak spot is the bel-" she tried to say before Weiss cut her off by yelling at her.

"Stop telling him what to do! He's there fighting not you!" When Tyler heard that, he got ticked. He turned away from the grimm and towards the ice princess.

"HEY ICE QUEEN!" Weiss turned to look at him, only to see him looking at her angry and with a icy glare that almost reminded her of herself. "Why don't you just SHUT UP and LET HER HELP ME?! At least she's trying to help me out! What have you done?!" Weiss was about to reply when Ruby looked at the Grimm and saw it charge towards him as he was unaware. Her eyes widen as she looked at her crush.

"TYLER LOOK OUT! THE GRIMM!" his eyes widen as he looked at the grimm getting close to him. But he had a smirk as it almost hit him as he used his semblance and turned invisible. The grimm ran past but was confused as to where it's target was until Tyler reappeared behind it and kicked it's back legs hard. The grimm whined out in pain as it fell on it's back, leaving it's belly open. The young archer then jumped on top and began to stab it's belly repeatedly.

"Fuck! You! Piece! Of! Shit!" Then he yelled and stabbed from the bottom of it's stomach and sliced all the way up to the it's head as he watches it start to evaporate into ash.

* * *

 **(Song End)**

* * *

Tyler was breathing heavily as he looked at his team, first to his brother who smiled and nodded.

"Good job brother. I knew you could do it." Kahel and Cobalt both nodded and were impressed with how he was able to adapt. Ruby and Yang smiled as they see Tyler look at them and flashed them a smile. Weiss however, was appalled that he was able to do it while being handicapped, basically showing her up and yelled at her. She couldn't believe that this boy, this dufus in her eyes, could defeat a grimm without his weapon and armed with a regular knife.

""Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Hunter-in-training! Able to adapt when in unfavorable situations, very impressive." Port said, impressed with the young boy as he gives him back his weapons. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Tyler nodded and went to head out, only for Weiss to cut in front of him and storm off. Ruby looked on and was upset that she took off without them. She looked at Yang who nods to Weiss, then to Nave who nods to the same direction and then to Tyler, who looked at her a little longer than the others. He nods to her and smiles as she smiles back and runs to catch up to Weiss while the others watched on.

* * *

 **Library with Cobalt, After Classes**

* * *

After all the classes were over and everyone was dismissed, Cobalt decided to spend some time in the library, where he could read in peace. He's trying to find a book about leadership only to not find it so he returns to his book to find the answers. He's sitting down at one of the tables and began reading back, trying to see if one of the knights showed leadership or something that gives him something to go off with.

"There must be something about leadership I can use." He sighed as he kept reading. His eyes quickly move up for one minute and notice there was someone at another table reading, a girl with a bow on her hair. She was reading her book and relaxing at the sound of silence of the library. He was surprised to see her in the library. Her bow twitch and noticed she was being watched. So when she looked up from her book but she sees it was the heir at the table next to her that was looking at her. She didn't realize they had the same idea and come to the library to read.

"Um…hi?" Blake said to the heir who replied back.

"Hey. Come here to read as well?"

"Yes. I needed to get a break from my team. A bit loud if you ask me." Cobalt chuckled as he looked at the amber eyed girl.

"I see, I understand where your coming from. Do you uh….mind if I sit at your table? So we can keep the quiet in here?" He asked her, who stiffen a bit and was wary of him. But she does nod as he gets up and goes to her table. He sits down opposite of her when he noticed her body language. He looks at her and smiles, hoping to get her trust. "I guess my reasons for being here is opposite of yours."

"Still reading that book? Did you get far?" She prodded as he had a nervous laugh.

"Kinda….but I'm kinda trying to look at something." He answered as she looked at him confused.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to look at where the Knights show leadership." She looked confused hearing that.

"Leadership?"

"Yeah…I mean…I don't know how to be a leader, like your leader so I'm hoping that I can go off of what these four have done." He tells her as she looks surprised at the honesty in his voice.

"Wait how come? I thought you were more than ready to be a leader."

"I was..but..i don't know how to start off being a leader. Like do I ask them to introduce themselves? Do I just leave them alone? Or what? I don't even know. That's why I'm hoping this book can tell me." He was stressing and hoping that the book could help him when his reading partner asked him.

"Why do you care about them? You just barely met them and they could hurt you in the end? Maybe not Kahel cause I know him but the two brothers. How do you know they won't hurt you in the end?" Blake asked him as now she put her book down. She was now genuinely curious as to why he was so concern with being a good leader. He looked at her and had a small smile.

"Because I know that my team wouldn't do that. They wouldn't hurt each other unless there is a reason and those brothers have no reason to hurt any of us. Hell the way they act is like what I want to do as a huntsman and, well hopefully will happen. And I want to be a good leader to them and to help them with anything they need help with, to be a brother to them, and just be one of the greatest huntsmen team ever." Now Blake was stunned by his response and the way he believes, no that he knows that his team wouldn't hurt or betray each other. It almost sounds like a person from the past but the way he said it was completely different.

"And….what is your goal?"

"To show the world that we humans and faunus can be together and live in peace with them. That we can be in harmony with each other and we shouldn't be afraid to date one another, even if they are faunus or human." Blake was shocked with what he said. The fact he said this made it seem impossible for her, but there is a possibility for him. He is the heir after all, but there is those brothers who is faunus and human respectively and they probably deal with hate for it and yet, they stay strong. Now she was really interested in how this boy can change this world.

"I would like to see that happen. Do you believe it will happen?"

"I don't know. But I not gonna give up trying to make that happen."

"Then I would like to help you on your goal. If you let me?" the incognito faunus asked him as he was surprise to have someone other than his family ask him if they can help with his goal. He smiled as he nodded.

"Sure. I would like that Ms. Belladonna."

"Blake please. Just call me Blake."

"Ok, Blake. Thank you." She smiled as she got up.

"Your welcome. Now I should head back to my dorm room. I've been meaning to ask Yang something about the brothers. Maybe you could do the same." He looks at her as the idea popped in his head.

"That's a good idea but what are you going to ask her?" She looked at him as she picked up her book.

"I want to know how she knows the brothers. I mean it kinda seems odd that they all know each other and they seem different from each other. Don't you think?" He began to think about it.

"Now that you think about it, it does seem weird for them to be best friends when they are opposite of each other. I can ask them about it as well. Maybe we can talk about it here tomorrow? We could also talk about our books too if you want?" She looked a bit surprised at that.

"Really? Me? What about the spartan girl? I thought you two were…you know?" He chuckled as he shook his head.

"No, me and Pyrrha are best friends, only see each other as siblings. Like you and Kahel."

"You…know about me and Kahel?"

"Yes, he was the one who told me. Almost threatened me too." She laughed softly at the protectiveness of her best friend.

"Yeah that seems like Kahel all right. But to answer your question, I would love to. It's not every day you meet a fellow book lover. See you tomorrow." She said as she left with a wave to him. He smiles as he waves back.

"Yeah, see you." He then picked up his book as he got up and headed out, while beginning to think of ways to be a good leader.

* * *

 **Later that night in CKTN's Room.**

* * *

Later that night, the two brothers and the fox faunus were studying their notes from their other classes as they wait on their leader, who texted them saying he will be back later. Now it is later and they were all wondering where he is.

"So anyone gonna ask where our leader is?" Tyler asked as he closed up his notebook. Kahel sighed as he does the same.

"Beats me, maybe he got an extra class?"

"But how? Unless it's a leader's only class but Ruby wouldn't be with Yang in their dorm room. Speaking of which, that Blake girl isn't with them either." Nave said as he looked at Kahel. "Anything going on between the heir and your best friend?" Kahel raised an eyebrow and was about to speak until he got interrupted by the door opening and said leader and heir at the other side.

"No there's nothing going on with me and Blake. We we're just reading our books and talking about them." He told them as he put his books down. "Anyways, I thought that since we don't really know each other, we could take turns to tell each other about their likes, dislikes, goals and everything. What do you guys say? It doesn't have to be tonight but it could be tomorrow." He offered to the boys as they all looked at each other and back to Cobalt.

"I agree on one condition." Kahel said as Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "We tell each other tonight about it, after these two brothers tells us how they know the two sisters."

"You know, I was going to say that too." He looks at the two brothers. "So how did you four meet up and become friends?" Nave sighed as both brothers looked at each other and both nodded.

* * *

 **RWBY's Room.**

* * *

Meanwhile in RWBY's room just next door, Blake just re-entered the room to see Yang still up but Ruby sleeping with books around her. After class, Ruby ran to find Weiss only to get a berating and a doubt in her mind when Weiss told her that her being chosen as leader was a mistake. Ozpin though, talked to Ruby and reaffirmed her that he didn't make a mistake so she is now trying to show Weiss she could do this and be a good leader.

"Hey Yang." Yang was on her bed when she sees Blake.

"Hey Blakey! Where have you been?" Blake showed Yang her book.

"I was in the library…and was talking to Cobalt." Yang began to show interest when hearing that. She got down from her bed and had a smirk on her face.

"Oooooooo trying to be close with the Heir huh? Wanna be more than friends eh?" She wiggled her eyebrows as Blake had a small blush.

"No I was just talking to him about the books we were reading. And it got me thinking about something." Yang went to say something until they heard the door revealing the Schnee Princess. Yang and Blake had a hard glare at her, remembering what happened at Port's class. Weiss held up her hands before looking at her partner and leader's bed. She was amazed by the determination of the young girl as she went over to her and cleared her throat. Yang went to get up close and personal with the princess only for Blake to stop her and to watch the interaction. Ruby started to stir as she opens her eyes to see her white hair partner.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry…" Ruby apologized as Weiss stopped her.

"How do you like your coffee?" She asked as Ruby was confused. "Just answer the queston please?"

"Uh….cream and five sugars." Weiss sighed as she figured as much.

"Don't move." Weiss went to her bed and, somehow, whipped up a fresh cup with the things the young reaper told her. "Here you go." She hands it to her as she looks apologetic. "Listen, Ruby. I'm sorry for yelling at you during class. I..i guess I was just upset that I wasn't made leader that I just resented you. But it was wrong of me. I think you will be a great leader and a great partner." Ruby and Weiss smiled at each other as they started their journey as being friends. "Also that answer is wrong." Yang and Blake smiled at the progess as they see Weiss jump down and go to the bathroom. "Oh and Ruby?"

"Yes?" Ruby asked.

"I always wanted bunk beds when I was little. Thank you for the idea, although it's still a bit dangerous. We should get the boys to help us out." She said as she goes and gets changed.

"That reminds me." Blake said breaking her silence. "Since your awake Ruby, both you and Yang can tell us how you two met up with those brothers." Weiss came out with her pajamas on.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know. It's like you four are opposites of each other and yet your all friends? How did you guys meet?" She asks the blonde as she sighs. She looks at Ruby who nods and hangs on the side of her bed. Both sisters nod and Yang looks at their partners.

"It's a long story. So I suggest you two sit down, it's going to take a while."

 **Ok! So the new year has started and this chapter is done! First off, Happy New Years to you guys. And these past two episodes…holy shit!**

 **Keeper: Now confirmed, Jaune you're a badass and Weiss will be ok. And we get background for Hazel. Honestly we did not expect him to act like that but hey, and we learn more about everything.**

 **And more about Raven…..also for this story Vernal will be alive fuck that. She has a role to play for this story. Anyways, so now that that's out of the way, so I need to get this off my chest. If that's ok?**

 **Keeper: Go ahead.**

 **Thanks. So for all those who haven't been there, I started out on this website with Second Chance. Now at the time, I was uploading very quickly like a day to three days I would upload. And, as good as it was, it really wasn't for me because I was getting burned out. And as I read back, I realized that the way I had Tyler in that one, he was kinda OP and at the time, even if I nerfed him, he still was OP. it was one of the reasons why I wanted to restart and make a new story. The second was that I was running out of ideas and sure me and Keeper were talking about some during it, I was kinda losing interest in writing. Now with this story, we will be taking our time with it, hell by the time we get Volume six we will probably be at Volume 2.5 and for us that's fine. Hell we have a lot of ideas that we can really work out and we wouldn't have to be burned out by it or be waiting for the next volume. And besides, this feels better than what I did before so it works out. We are still talking about ideas and hell we may have Lemon scenes in this story, Keeper I want to talk to you about that after you read this, and we have a lot of things to discuss. So for those who have been there from the beginning, thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope you guys will join us in continuing on this story. So the next chapter we will be stepping back with a flashback and we will most likely have first person POV but still thinking about it. So until next time, This is Kahlibear and Keeper and you all know the drill. Favorite, Follow, Comment etc and we will see you all next chapter. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6: Signal Four

_***Clap***_ **Top of the morning to you laddies! I am the Kahlibear and That is Keeper and today, we are back with a new chapter of Against All Odds!**

 **Keeper: How long have you been waiting to do that?**

 **Far too long. Anyways, with this chapter we delve into the past of the Signal four. How they met and every other thing in the middle. And we will be trying something out in this chapter, call it a test run of sorts. We will have other test runs as well.**

 **Keeper: Yeah so if you like it let us know, if not again let us know. And we will have some more later on down the road. So without further ado, as you know the disclaimer is in the first chapter and away we go!**

… **Wait not yet! If you look down, only for this chapter we will have this up and if it's a success, then it will stay. Now, here we go!**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): **_First Person._**

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 **Chapter Six: The creation of the Signal Four**

* * *

 **RWBY's Room** ** _Yang's POV_**

* * *

Well, I wouldn't have thought I would have to tell my two new teammates about how me and Ruby know the brothers. Since I'm the oldest of Ruby, it's only fair that I'm first. Besides, it's kinda nice to reflect back you know? What's the worst that can happen? And these two need to know. So here I am, sitting on Blake's bed as the girls sit around me, with Ruby sitting next to me. I looked at them as I began my story.

"Ok, so with how me, Ruby and the brothers met, well….we started out at Signal. But at that time it was only me and Nave and I didn't know him at the time."

"Wait hold up." Weiss stopped me as I looked at her. She had a confused look on her face. "How was it that it only started with you and the older Convel? I thought you knew each other longer?" I shook my head as I answered her suspicions.

"Not really. I mean his family did own a weapon shop in Patch but I haven't really met the boys. But, one day that changed and I will never forget it."

* * *

 **Signal Academy four years ago.**

* * *

 _It was our first day of school, I got dropped off by dad and Ruby was still a little kid. She couldn't even wait til she started Signal. Anyways, I went to my first class to start off my four years of Signal…_ I began to remember and explain to them everything that happened that day, the day that I wouldn't change for the world.

* * *

 ** _Young Yang's POV_**

* * *

Alright! Its my first day of Signal and a day I have been waiting for! The day where I start training to be a cool Huntress in training!...Well after this day anyways. Dad dropped me off as he went to find someone to watch over Ruby since she's still young and he has work. I was wearing my outfit that I picked out and love, **(A/N: It will be just her regular outfit that she wore in Volume one-three)** and I had my hair in pigtails. And yet I already see the boys looking at me with wide eyes and looking at my body, more importantly my..assets, Ugh boys. Anyways I was heading over to my first class when I heard something coming from the halls. It was some boys laughing and another boy crying out in pain. I ran over to the area and that's when I saw it. A few boys, looked like third years and fourth year students picking on this boy. The older students had their uniforms on which was a charcoal dress jacket, charcoal pants and black vest. The other boy, however, was the same age as me and he was wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants and black shoes. His eyes were amber colored but what really caught my eyes was his ears, he had wolf ears, really cute wolf ears. He was a faunus and these boys were being racist.

"HA! Look at this freak! He looks like a pathetic puppy!" One boy said as his friends laughed.

"Yeah what is a animal like him doing here? Does he know this is a school to prepare ourselves to be hunters for Beacon or any other academies!" The other boy laughed as now I was getting angry, why are people like this? Being racist and treating these faunus like they are lower than us rather than equal? Well not if I help it! I may get in trouble but I don't care! I went over to the boys, ready for a fight.

"Hey!" I yelled to them as they all looked at me. One of them got a…creepy look in his eyes as he went over to me.

"Well hello there sexy. What's a pretty little girl like yourself doing here?" He asked me as I shuddered. But I kept calm as I looked at him.

"Why are you guys picking on this boy? He didn't do anything wrong!" I said pointing to the boy as the creep started laughing along with his buddies.

"Oh why? You care about this freak? He's nothing but an animal!" He laughed and laughed as I got angrier.

"Your wrong! Your just a racist idiot!" they all stopped and looked at me with an angry look in their eyes.

"Oh so you're a supporter to these….things? and I thought you actually were sexy." He said as I clenched my fist. "But instead your nothing but an ugly gi-" I didn't give him the pleasure of finishing that statement as I punched him dead in the face and launched him to the other side of the hall. The other boys looked at me in shock as I stared at them.

"Any other person want to continue that statement?!" some of the boys shook their heads as they let go of the kid. The boy looked relieved as he looked at me with grateful eyes. One of them however, decided to walk over to me and continue what the other one started.

"Yeah he wanted to say that your nothing but an ugly little girl!" I just got furious, I'm not an ugly girl! I know I'm not! I went in for a punch until I heard a booming voice.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" we all turned, not noticing the crowd that surrounded us to see a man walking towards us. He was….a little obese in my eyes but he didn't have any hair. He did have muscles and was wearing a regular suit and tie. I didn't know who he was until I heard one of the boys in a fearful tone.

"P-p-principle Dooley! U-uh nothing is going on here! This girl is-"

"Hap-hap-hap!" the principle interrupted him as he got an angry look. "This girl I see was stopping you guys from bullying this faunus. I thought I told you there will be no racism here!" He stomped over to the boys as they started backing up. "Now if I ever see this happen again, you will understand why I have a black belt in karate! Now scram!" the boys all ran off, picking up the other one I knocked out and left the area. He turned to us and, instead of a angry look, he had a sympathetic one. "Are you two all right?" he asks us. I was surprised he did, I thought he would have just went back to his office.

"I'm fine thank you sir." I told him as I look at the wolf faunus. He looked at Mr. Dooley and nodded.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry." He said as Dooley laughed.

"Don't worry about it ! hell I know your mother wouldn't stand for it in their classrooms." So his parent are like my dad? That's good to know. "Anyways, if those boys do this again let me know, so they know what happens when they mess with Monster truck." He leaves after saying that, leaving us confused as the crowd dissipates. I look at the boy and saw he was doing the same.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as he nods.

"Yeah..thank you." I smiled and gave him a nod.

"Your welcome! I'm Yang. Yang Xiao-Long at your service." I held out my hand as he hesitated a bit but he did take it.

"Nave Convel." He managed to give me a small smile as we let go, so far a success!

"Nice to meet you Nave. We will be the greatest friends ever!" He looked surprised when I said that leaving me confused. "What?"

"You want to be friends? With me?" he asks me as I smiled.

"Of course! Why wouldn't be friends?" He looked down as I was starting to get worried.

"It's just that…don't you care that I'm a faunus? I mean, are you ok with that?"

"It doesn't matter that you're a faunus. We're all the same aren't we?" I told him. He looked up and had a tear roll down his face. He smiled at me.

"You're one of the few people who has ever said that to me. I would like to be your friend Yang." I smiled as I gave him a hug.

"Best friends. Now let's get to our first class ok?" We started heading out to our first class together. Have to say, this is going to be a fun four years before Beacon academy!

* * *

 **CKTN's Room** _ **Nave's POV**_

* * *

"And that's how our friendship started. She helped me out on our first day, and talked to me. No one aside from a few people, my brother included, would ever do that. To this day I'm thankful for her doing that." I told the other two boys on my team as Tyler hung to the side of me. They were surprised and in Kahel's case, shocked, that just a simple protection of bullies would be the start of a friendship. "And…after a while, I started to get a crush on her."

"That's what you told me after a few weeks of you being at Signal." My brother told me with a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Cobalt looked at me.

"So you two have dated before?" I closed my eyes and held back a growl. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was none other than my brother with a sympathetic look. He looked at the other two.

"No. my brother didn't get a chance to tell her. I remember because I was there at school."

"Wait but I thought you were a year younger than them? How do you know?" Kahel asks as I looked at him.

"It's because it was a year later when it happened. It was the first introductions of my family I ever made to Yang. And the introductions of the asshole that is known as Matt Steiner. Yang's…then boyfriend."

* * *

 **Signal Academy**

* * *

 _We just finished our first year of Signal. Of course as I told you guys, I started to get my crush on Yang. It grew during that year and also in that year we started to get our own nicknames due to our sparring matches. I was the wolf and she was the Sun Dragon because she burned like the sun and had the anger of a dragon, funny but that's what people thought. Not all of us saw her like that, me included. Sure we gained friends during that time so I was hoping that I could get my brother to have those friends. But alas, there was one friend that Yang had that I wish I had never met…the one guy who hurt me not physically but emotionally. But I'm getting ahead of myself, this was how Tyler was first introduced to Yang._

* * *

 _ **Young Nave's POV**_

* * *

Ah my first day back to Signal, and for some reason I felt like it was going to be a good day today. I wonder why that is…

"Brother, are you sure this is the right place?" Oh that's right, it's because my brother is here with me at last! I turn to look at him and saw he had the same look I had back when I came here for the first time. He was wearing…well not the Signal uniform but that's because it's his first day here. He was wearing an Azure long sleeve shirt and white pants with white shoes. I had a small chuckle cause I could tell he was a bit nervous and shy being in a new place.

"Yes brother. This is Signal. This is where I went for school. And now we will be going here together." I told him as I was wearing my uniform for Signal. We went inside as I was greeted by a few people in the same year as me. "Now I get to introduce you to Yang finally."

"You mean the girl you have a huge crush on?" My eyes widen as I put my hand on his mouth a little fast, much so as I did slap his mouth, not hard but it did make a sound. I heard him yelp as I shushed him.

"Ssshhh not so loud! I don't want her to know yet!" I whispered harshly as he had a deadpanned look. I removed my hand only to see a tiny red hand print on his mouth. "Sorry. But I didn't want you to say it so damn loud. She might have heard it and I wanted to tell her today after we met up and you got introduced to her." He sighed as he nodded. While I was attending Signal, I told my brother that I did have a crush on Yang, all the while starting to fall for her. I didn't want to think about….me and her, but it did and now it grew. Now there is a part of me that thinks we can be together. Anyways, I can't think about that now. Right now it's time to get Tyler and Yang acquainted.

"Hey! Wolfie!" and speak of the devil. We turn around as I see Yang in her uniform outfit, same as us except she wears a skirt instead…no thoughts, not now!

"Wolfie?" I heard my brother ask as I looked at him who had his eyebrow raised.

"It's a nickname she likes to call me. There's a lot of things you don't know we do that we are comfortable with." I told him as we see her walk towards us. She had a smile towards me but saw Tyler and was confused. She walked over a little too quickly and got to us.

"Hey Wolfie, who's this guy? Is he giving you trouble?" she asked me as she got over to us and stood a little close to me and had her weapons out. Tyler held out his hands and waved it in front of her.

"Wait wait wait! I'm not causing him trouble. Why would I give my brother trouble?" he said panicky as I looked at Yang who put her arms down, looking really confused.

"Brother?" She looked at me as I nod to her. I walked over to Tyler and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Brother. Yang I would like to introduce you to my brother. Tyler Convel. He's the brother I was telling you about remember?" I told her as I looked at my brother. "Tyler, this is my best friend. Yang Xiao-Long. The Sun Dragon of Signal." He looked at her and, very hesitantly, put his hand out.

"H-Hey Yang. It's a-a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for uh..being friends with my brother here." He said as he stuttered. Yang looked at him and had a small smile on her face.

"You almost sound like my little sister. She will be here next year." She went to shake his hand, but what I saw was softly. "It's good to meet you Ty. I hope we can be best friends!" She said in her cheerful way. I always loved hearing that. Tyler looked surprised hearing that and looked at me. I smiled and nodded to him as he looked at her.

"I'm sure we will. Although, Ty?" He said with a goofy smile on his face. She looked a bit worried.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" she asked as he shook his head.

"I haven't had anyone shorten my name like that. I like it." He said as Yang had a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's good." She then looked at me. "Hey uh…could we talk Nave?" I was surprised to say the least when she asked me that. So I nodded and looked at my brother.

"Hey Tyler I'll see you later ok? I think we have P.E together. So I'll see you then." I told him as I walked off. I could faintly hear him in the background saying.

"Oh..ok then..see you there." I didn't understand why he would say that and sound a little upset but whatever. I want to see what Yang has to say. So we went to the hallway where we first met up. A sense of nostalgia hit me but also….a sense of dread.

"Remember this place? I helped you out against those bullies and Dooley even scared them off." She said smiling. "Still surprised he's still a principle in all honesty. Although he is pretty cool." I smiled remembering that memory. She then looked at me and sighed. "We made a lot of friends that year…." I looked at her as she sighed.

"Yang? What's wrong?" I asked her as she looked down.

"Do you…remember Matt?" I got angry with I heard that name. who doesn't know the racist asshole that was Matt Steiner.

"Yeah I remember him. The asshole was racist towards the faunus."

"Don't call him an asshole!" I heard her yell at me, making me jump back as she took a deep breath. "Please."

"But why Yang? Why did you mention him?" Please don't say what I think your going to say Yang. Please don't.

"Because….he asked me out over the break. Me and him are dating now." My entire world shattered after hearing that. She's dating Steiner?! Her?! Why?!

"Wait…What?!" I said trying not to break down and cry in front of a girl I really like and love. "But why?"

"Because he has shown he's very kind and the reasons being he is like that is because of some things in the past. But he told me he has changed for the better. He won't be racist towards the faunus which includes you. I made sure of that. Nave this is the first boy that has ever liked me for me! Please, I know you don't like him but please let's try to make peace with him. For me." I couldn't believe she would believe that bullshit. He's the fucking best liar in the entire world! I want to tell her that. But the look on her face…she was pleading with me, begging me to give it a chance. I want to say no….but god damn my feelings. I just sighed as I looked at her.

"Fine…I'll try." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" She looked at me. "This does not change anything between us. We are still best friends right?"

"Yeah. We can still hang out right?"

"Of course!" we smiled as we went to class. It was only after when I realized it was a bad mistake to give him a chance. After a few classes it was P.E which meant I could be with Tyler. What I wasn't expecting was the state he would be in. Right when I went into the locker room, I saw his friends leave the place, bumping into me and laughing. I didn't get it until I went in and saw what got me even more furious. I saw my brother, with a few bruises and a black eye with food all over him. He looked completely embarrassed as I ran over to him.

"N-Nave?" He asked weakly and what sounded like he was crying.

"Tyler! Oh no, what the hell happened?!" I check over him as I heard him speak.

"I-I thought they could be friends with me…I wanted to talk to them and…..and…they said that Matt was sending a message….to not mess with his and Yang's relationship." My blood was boiling when I heard that as he looked at me. "Is…is it true those two are dating?" I sighed as I cleaned off what food would come off.

"….Yes. Those two are dating. I didn't get a chance to tell her."

"W-what are we gonna do?" he looked at me as he started to get up, slowly. "We-we need to tell Yang about this."

"We can't." I told him with regret. He looked at me confused.

"W-why?"

"Because I promised to make peace with him. For Yang. I didn't know about this and if I did, things would be different." He looked really upset with what I had to do as he looked at me.

"So….what do we do?"

"We do what we Convels do best. Adapt to the situation and try to make it better for us."

"Even if it means this?" He pointed to himself as I sighed.

"Yes….even that. Brother we have endured worse and you know this. What with all the racist remarks and everything our family had to deal with."

"I know…I mean, at least mom is teaching here. Although we won't see her until our third and fourth year."

"Yeah. But we brothers got this. We're strong, stronger than anyone that is here….well maybe except Yang but that's not the point. The point is, we can overcome this. I know we can." Oh how I was wrong….

 _After that moment, we both realized that this is going to be our hardest test yet. Matt decided that I could be with her but we have to be with him as well. So I was with her pretty much most of the time, I knew that Tyler could stay strong. But those next three years were going to be harder for me since my feelings were growing stronger._

* * *

 **CKTN's Room** _ **Older Nave's POV.**_

* * *

"So you basically had to suppress your feelings for her so she can be happy? All the while dealing with Matt's bullshit and the racism both of you still get?" Kahel said with a shocked expression. I nodded solemnly as now, they all know how me and Yang met along with Tyler. And how I had to keep my feelings in check for her happiness.

* * *

 **RWBY's Room** _ **Yang's POV**_

* * *

"So…did you regret it?" I heard Blake ask me as I looked at her ashamed of what I did in the past. I really thought Matt would change and at the beginning, he did. But….after a while, it seemed he went back to his old ways and made sure I wasn't aware of it. I mean, at least I had Wolfie with me, now that I think about it, he seemed hurt when I told him. I sighed and looked at Blake.

"I did. After the break up a few days ago, I regret ever dated that asshole. I truly thought he was different than the other boys. For a while he was different….but then he changed. Treated me like I was a big prize, a trophy that he won and bragged about. I hated that. He even tried to….do that with me." I heard Ruby gasp right next to me as she looked worried.

"Yang? Did…did you two?" I shook my head.

"No. I always rejected his advance but he always got angry with me. So I always left and he kept apologizing. Until I couldn't take it and ended it with him. Best moment of my life. But I wonder what the damage it had done to the people I care about. Ruby? Did..i hurt you with Matt?" she smiled and shook her head.

"No. You never did. Though I was annoyed you kept going back to him, I was never hurt by him….well…except his friends tried to on my first day" WHAT?! Matt's friends tried to hurt Ruby?! How did I not know this?! I wonder if Nave knows this…

* * *

 **CKTN's Room** _ **Tyler's POV**_

* * *

"What do you mean his friends tried to hurt Ruby?! How did I not know this?!" I could understand why my brother would be shocked, surprised and upset by this revelation. This was his first time hearing this in like…what two years? Yeah two but I didn't want him or Yang to worry.

"It's because me and Ruby kept this secret like your feelings for her. We didn't want you to worry." I looked at the other two. "So I guess it's time for me to tell my story about how me and Ruby met up right?"

"That would be nice Fly Boy." I hear my fox team mate comment as my leader nods.

"Well for me and Ruby, it was kinda the same situation of Nave and Yang except it was that bastards friends that tried to bully her. And….i had already unlocked my semblance."

"Mind telling us how you unlocked it?" My brother asked me as I sighed, not really wanting to get into that yet.

"Later…"

* * *

 **Signal Academy**

* * *

 _It was my second year of Signal. Nave was a year above of me so he had mom_ _for a class. Lucky bastard. Anyways since they were busy with dealing with Matt, I had to go find my class. But fate had different plans on that day and would be the start of something better for me. The moment I met the little red reaper._

* * *

 _ **Young Tyler's POV**_

* * *

The first day of my second year….i'm hoping it's better than my first. I'm really hoping I can be with Nave and Yang more than last year. Especially since…no I don't want to think about that. I already unlocked my semblance and it's over and done with. I like my semblance don't get me wrong, but sometimes I think it's like a blessing and a curse. A curse to how I got it, but a blessing that I did get it. Not many people have this semblance of mine, this….transparency or as I like to call it, Ghost mode. Anyways, I was walking with Nave as we we're discussing our classes for this year.

"Your lucky you got mom this year Nave. I wish I had her." I complained as he had a soft laugh. We were wearing our uniforms and we're walking in the hallway with other people talking about other things. There were a few people who were talking about us and about how they can try to beat us.

"Yeah but don't worry little brother. You will have him next year." He told me as he also heard the others. "Ha hear what they are saying? They are trying to find a way to beat us and Yang. Nobody could stop the Deadly Trio."

"I still think that we need to change that name. That name doesn't really sound right to me." I said to him as he sighed.

"Well it's what the students are calling us. So unless there is an addition to us then we are stuck with that name." He checked his scroll and saw I'm assuming Yang texted him. "Hey Tyler, I have to head out. Yang wants to hang out with me before class begins. I'll see you later ok?" He says as he heads off…like before. I sighed and wave to him.

"Sure brother." And there he goes. Around the corner leaving me alone again. I didn't mind but….i just wished he was with me along with Yang. But I guess some things won't happen like that. I went on my way to my first class when I heard something, a girl's voice.

"HELP! ANYONE!" My instincts kicked in and I ran towards the sound of the voice. I went around the corner and I saw the thing that got my blood boiling. It was Matt's friends, picking on this girl a year younger than me. Her clothes were something that I saw in a classic thriller reaper show, ( **A/N: Same as Yang's outfit before Signal, Ruby will be the same.** ) but the things I found more noticeable was her eyes. They were silver in color, something that I found really interesting. Anyways, the boys were picking on her but I plan to stop them. I walked towards them as I turned invisible while hearing them talk.

"Ha what is a puny girl like you doing at this school? Shouldn't you be in daycare?" Brent, an obese guy asked her as the skinny one, Zeb, started to speak.

"Hey isn't this Yang's sister?" Yang's sister was here? That's Ruby? Well now this changes everything. There were a three boys I didn't recognize but I was behind one of them. "Maybe we should send her sister a message. Don't make Matt angry. I got an idea let's beat her up and rip her clothes off!" Ok that does it! I turned off my semblance and knocked out the guy in front of me.

"GAH!" he fell down as now everyone can see me. Zeb looked at the guy then to me and growled.

"You…" I had a cold stare at him as I felt the girl go behind me.

"If you have any ounce of respect, then I suggest you get the hell out of here you assholes." Brent laughed as he looked at me.

"Or what? You'll beat all of us up? The Ghost of Signal can beat all of us up when he couldn't before?" he boasted as I narrowed my eyes, I noticed we got a crowd forming, not what I wanted.

"I don't think, I know. And let me remind you guys of the last time you tried to pick on me. I unlocked my semblance and kicked your asses. Want a repeat of last time?" that got them to glare at me as I got into my stance. I looked behind me and I gave her a reassuring smile. "I got these bozos. Trust me, everything will be alright."

"GET HIM!" I turn back and saw one of the random boys try to haymaker me but I ducked under it and leg sweep him, making the guy trip. As soon as he fell I heel kicked him in the face as the crowd 'Oooohhhh'd' from the impact. The other two decide to try to tag team me and go for my face, unfortunate for them I used my semblance and they punched each other and knocked themselves out. I reappeared in front of the main two bullies as I smirked.

"Come on, that all you got?" after everything I went through, I'm not afraid of them anymore. They will not bully me anymore! Zeb got angry and brought out a knife. Everyone all gasped at him holding the knife as nobody is allowed to have weapons in the hallways.

"Your mine you asshole!" the skinny guy raised his knife and went with an overhead stab. But I didn't let him go through with it as I blocked his stab with my left arm and went with a Suigetsu Strike to his body. My right fist connected with his gut hard as I left him gasping for air. I roundhouse kicked him away as Brent, being the fat ass he is, ran at me. He went head first running as fast he can. I push Yang's sister away as I waited for the last second.

"Ha! Your about to be a pancake Convel!" I sighed I counted down. Three….two….one. "Now get flattened!" he yelled out as he came close…but so far. I turned invisible at the last second and he crashed into the lockers, knocking him out cold. I reappeared beside him as I looked at the boys who tried bullying and failed to back their words up. Zeb looked at me with a feared expression.

"This never happened Zeb. Tell your bastard friend that you guys couldn't find her and this fight never happened. I could care less if you bully me but leave Yang's sister out of this!" I told him cold blooded as he nodded. The other boys regained consciousness and got Brent away. I looked at the crowd as I told them the same thing. "Don't mention any of this to Yang, Nave or Matt! Please?" They all nod as they dispersed to different directions.

"U-Um…" I turned around to see the girl poking her fingers. "T-thank you. For helping me."

"Your welcome. Let's keep this our secret too." She nods as she held out her hand.

"Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you." I took her hand and shook it as I started to feel the effects of my semblance coming on.

"Tyler Convel. Come on I'll follow you to your classroom ok?" I looked at her first class as I tried to hold back the effects for a little bit. "Ah Mr. Branwen. I know where that is, let's go." I start to lead her when she told me.

"Hey, that's my uncle!" huh…..that's her uncle? Well I can't worry about that as I lead her to the classroom. When we got there it was harder and harder to hold back the effects.

"Here we are. See you later." I said as I started walking away. I didn't think she would want to be friends with me, who wouldn't? I took a few steps before I heard her.

"Wait! Can we be friends?" I turned around shocked to hear that she wanted to be friends with me. Me, the Ghost of Signal. Sure I had Nave and Yang but that's it. To hear that from her, it just made me feel….happy. I had a small smile as she kept going on. "We can talk about stuff! And go school shopping!"

"Do you know where the training area is?" I asked her as she was confused. "At lunch I'll be at the training area if you want to talk ok? See you then." I turned back around and walked off. I could faintly hear her call out to me as I went through the crowd, seen but unseen.

"Ok! I will see you there! And thank you!" She's different from the others I will say that. But I stopped my train of thought as I let the effects run through my body. I started to cough up blood on the floor and my nose got bloody. I already know the story, the effects happen, nobody noticed or cares about it and they go off on their own. After all, aside from my brother and Yang, who would ever care about a ghost?

 _How wrong I was….oh how very wrong I was on that statement…_

* * *

 **RWBY's Room** _ **Ruby's POV**_

* * *

Oh boy….Yang is getting angry. I can tell because her eyes were red and her hair was glowing, scaring both Weiss and Blake.

"THAT ASSHOLE!" She screamed out. "HOW DARE HE TELL HIS FRIENDS TO DO THAT TO YOU! THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Yang! Please relax! They never messed with me after that incident! Besides I was with you guys and our friends. Plus Tyler was there as well so they wouldn't try it." Yang looked at me as I gave her my famous puppy dog look. She took a deep breath and started to relax.

"Sorry Rubes, it's just that now I want to kick that bastard's ass now."

"Wait…" We looked to Weiss as she looked at me. "He said he could care less with them bullying him right? What did he mean by that?" that got Yang's attention as she looked at me.

"Ruby, we're you able to talk to him at the training area?" I nod to her as I looked at the others. Might as well tell them now.

"I did…and…since we won't be keeping secrets, I guess what me and Tyler talked about is open game. I'm pretty sure that he will be telling his team about it as well."

* * *

 **Signal Academy**

* * *

 _It was after he saved me and I offered a chance to talk. I didn't really think it meant much but after what I heard and him talk…it was clear that It meant everything to him. And, it was the time where…..i started to get my own little crush on him. I know It seems like it was a classic fairy tale scenario but in this case, it really was just that. I started to get a crush, even a little on, on the younger brother of the Convels._

* * *

 _ **Young Ruby's POV**_

* * *

Ok, I got my uniform which I don't have to wear until tomorrow. So I was still in my uniform and honestly all I could think about is that boy, Tyler Convel, the one who….saved me. I tried asking around to see if anyone knew him but all I got was a shake in the heads and talks about the Ghost of Signal. I didn't get that so maybe I can ask him instead. I know Yang was a little busy right now so I wouldn't see her at lunch. I'll see her later either way, she wanted to introduce Nave to me. From what I hear, he's really nice. Anyways, it's lunch time and thankfully I didn't see those bullies anywhere, but I was having a hard time finding the training area. So I was walking around aimlessly until I saw two big doors that said 'Training area'. Well that was convenient. I opened the doors and I heard someone punching the sandbags as I heard an older woman speak up.

"Tyler sweetie why don't you join your brother at lunch? I'm sure he will be looking for you." Then I heard the boy's voice, the same voice that saved me.

"I tried finding him mom. But I think he's somewhere else with Yang." I went over to the noise and saw my savior with another woman, who I'm assuming she was his mother **(A/N: Neyla in her introduction clothes in the first chapter).** And I saw him with only a tank top and shorts on punching the bag. He took a break as he wiped off the sweat off his head. "In any case, I want to challenge him soon so maybe I can make it even." I walked over a little bit, not trying to get close but I accidentally knocked over some things. That got both of them to look at me, with Tyler having a smile on his face.

"U-uh….hi?"

"You made it. That's good." He said happily, almost too happily as the woman looked at me.

"And you are?" She asked me as Tyler stepped close to her.

"Mom this is Ruby Rose. You know, the girl I met earlier? I helped her find her class." He told her as her eyes suddenly soften as she looks at me, with a soft giggle. "Ruby this is my mother, Neyla Convel."

"I see….you remind me of someone me and my husband knew back in the day." She rubs Tyler's head and she walks off. "Don't train too hard sweetie! I'll see you back home!" she left the room, leaving me and my savior alone. He looked at me with a smile.

"Did you get something to eat before coming here?" the only answer I could give him was my stomach growling…I may have forgot to get some food before coming here. I blush in embarrassment as he started to laugh.

"Well I was trying to find this place! I didn't know whether to get some food first or not!" he motioned me to follow him as I walked over to where there was a bench. But on that bench was two trays of food.

"I figured as much, so I got an extra one just in case." I was grateful that he managed to get a tray of food for me but now I was curious.

"How did you carry all this here?"

"I had my mom to help me out." He sat down on the bench, putting the trays to the side so we could eat.

"So you still want to get to know me?" he asked. I nodded as I took a bite of the pizza that was on the tray.

"Of course I do."

"Then ask any questions you want." I started to look around for his weapon.

"So…where's your weapon?" I looked at him and he had a look of surprise on his face. What can't a girl ask about someone's weapon? He chuckled and said,

"I don't have a weapon." That shocked me. Yang said they make their own weapons since the first year.

"Wait what?! What do you mean you don't have a weapon?"

"Let me correct myself. I do have a weapon but it's….destroyed." He told me as he sighed. "I've been trying to make my weapon a certain way but every time I think I get it complete, it gets destroyed on a test run. I really don't know what to do."

"….I could help if you want." I offered as he looked wide eye at me. "What?"

"No one has ever offered to help me, at all. Are you sure?" I smiled and nodded. "I appreciate that Ruby. Thank you. What are you going to make for your weapon?" We started talking about weapons and how I was going to make Crescent Rose and he wants to help me out with creating it. We talked about other stuff like family and other stuff. I learned about him and their family and how they like to go on hunts. He also said that he's very good in archery and that he wants that for a weapon variant. I told him about my family, especially Uncle Qrow and my dad, and…my mom. I miss her and I think he understood me cause he gave me a comforting hug, telling me he was sorry about that and everything. But we we're getting along good, I hope. I started to remember what the other people have said and talked about, about the Ghost of Signal and all that. Then I started to notice a couple people watching us talk so I decided to ask him something that made me think differently of him.

"So what's with people calling you the Ghost of Signal? And why do they talk about you quietly?" his eyes became downcast as his body language was….sad.

"It's….because of my semblance and how I unlocked it." He said sadly as he looked at me. "You sure you want to hear this? You can change your mind right now and we can continue on other topics." I shook my head as I looked at him determined.

"No. I'm your friend and I want to know. Please, tell me?" he looked surprised as he looked down and took a deep breath.

"Ok…you know how our semblances are based on the aspects of our personalities and on our character in general right?" he asked.

"Yeah my dad told me about that when I was growing up. I have speed as a semblance but I forgot when I unlocked it." I told him as he looked down.

"Then that means you have a happy, hyperactive character and that's good. Never lose that. Me however….it's another story." He sighs as he looks at me. "You see when I got here to Signal, I always thought that I could hang out with Nave. When he introduce me to Yang, I had one more person to hang out with. But….when Matt joined in the fray, things were different."

"So you knew Yang?"

"Yeah..and you know Matt?"

"I do…I don't like him." I told him as he had a small laugh.

"Neither does me or Nave. Anyways I digress." I saw his eyes change in front of me, sadness. "Those boys that tried to bully you, your not the first person they bullied." I was confused. I wasn't the first one? Then who was? But the look in his eye gave me the answers I need. I gasped as I looked at him.

"Tyler? Were…were you?"

"Bullied by them? Yes.." I was shocked that those…boys, would bully him. Why? He's being nice to me! He saved me from them!

"But…why?" he sighed as he looked at me.

"At first, to send a message." He said sadly. "Then they kept doing it whenever Nave and Yang were with each other and Matt was there. It happens almost everyday. Nave always heads off to hang out with Yang, and I had to deal with them. My semblance? It was a blessing and a curse." I was stunned at the fact that he had to deal with that. Also the fact he said that his semblance was a blessing and a curse.

"What do you mean?" He lifted his hand and made that part go invisible.

"The way I got my semblance is the reason it's a curse, but the semblance itself is a blessing." He made it reappear. "One day those boys that bullied me took me behind the school. They beat me til I'm black and blue. They tried to get me to hurt Nave, I wouldn't do it. Then they said that nobody will love you or miss you when I'm gone. I thought it was true…" I held back tears hearing that. "All I wanted to do was disappear from there. To be invisible to them. Well…I got my wish. My semblance activated and I was invisible. They were confused but I took this opportunity to beat them up. I overused it but I got the job done. I told them to stay away from Nave and Yang, I didn't care what they did to me but if they want another beat down then they stop right there and I won't tell anyone. They all agreed but they spread rumors about me…"

"Didn't you have any friends? And what about Yang or Nave?" Please don't tell me you were alone, please don't.

"I tried making friends…but they ended up leaving me or stabbing me in the back after they find out about the bullying. And Yang and Nave?...they were busying hanging out with the others, with Yang being with Matt and Nave trying to hang out with her….I was alone pretty much all of last year…mind you even though me and Nave are brothers and we hang out at home, that's just it. When I needed him at school he said sorry but no. I tried over and over, hoping, pleading that I could hang out with him. No such luck, he probably believed that I was being annoying. But I wasn't, I needed my big brother. So when the bullying continued, I didn't tell him. He already had enough on his plate so I didn't want to worry him. It was hard at first…but over time, I became use to it." He looked at me with a depressed look. "I was alone. No one wanted to help me or be my friend back then." After he said that, I saw a tear roll down his face. I couldn't believe it, he seemed so happy, so kind. When we talked before he was smiling. Now looking at him, I can understand it. Even the people that smiles the brightest do it to hide the pain that they are broken inside. I remember Dad being like that before. It hurts me knowing this so I decided to give him a hug. I felt him stiffen up then relax into the hug.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. "You had to be all alone for all this, well don't worry because I'll won't do that. Like I said, we are friends which means we can hang out, even at school. You won't be alone again." I heard him gasp as I look into his eyes, which his tears we're rolling down them. He had a smile, a sad smile yes, but it was something of relief. I looked at the door to see everyone looking in as they start talking. I didn't hear it, I didn't care. All I heard was him sobbing,

"Thank you. Thank you so…"

 _WHOA WHOA WAIT A MINUTE RUBY! GO BACK A MINUTE!_

* * *

 **RWBY's Room** _ **Older Ruby's POV**_

* * *

"You mean to tell me that all this time Tyler tried to hang out with us, it was because he was lonely?! And that he had to deal with all that last year?!" Yang was shocked beyond belief when I told her that, I looked at the other girls and saw that they had the same expression, with Weiss having a tear in her eye. I couldn't blame them. When hearing something like that, you get this response.

"Yeah Yang…he was really lonely, all he wanted was a friend and nobody wanted to be his friend." I told her as now, I think they all see Tyler in a different light. Sure he may be goofy and care free, but there was a time that he wasn't. Yang started to get tears in her eyes but before she said anything, we heard a yell...it was Nave's.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU HAD TO DEAL WITH ALL THOSE ASSHOLES BY YOURSELF AND HAD NO ONE TO STOP THEM?! NOT EVEN ME OR YANG?!" his voice boomed to where I think everyone heard it, least now we know they are having the same conversation as us. Yang looked at me as her voice started to crack.

"I…I feel awful right now….I wasn't a good friend to him when he needed me, Nave anyone! I need to apologize to him." She had sorrow also in her voice but I calmed her down.

"Don't worry yang. He doesn't hate you or blame you. He doesn't believe you're a bad friend."

"But I could have been there for him. Instead of being with that asshole Matt, I could have helped out Wolfie's little brother so he wouldn't have to deal with it."

"He doesn't care about that. He knows you are a good friend like I said. He knows that you care about him and he does love you as a friend." She looked at me skeptical of my words. She sighed as she sat down next to me.

"Still….he deserves an apology. I owe him that much." All I could do is nod in acceptance of that.

"Well….that does explain a lot." Blake said as she looked at me. "So after that, the four of you hung out?"

"Yep. And we started getting more friends after that. It was like luck was changing for him, he was getting more friends and my crush for him grew. At first, like I said, it was a small crush because he saved me from the bullies. But as time moved on, it started growing more and more." Just like when Nave told me about his feelings for Yang, so I'm hoping they get together soon.

"So did you two date? Or was it similar to Yang's situation?" Blake…..how? How did she get that quickly? I looked at Yang who was surprised like me. Yang rubbed her neck as she looked at them.

"Well…..it was the same as mine. You got it spot on Blake."

"Can we not talk about it please?" I asked them, it was the worst day of my life. As soon as Tyler ran to me and told me about Kat and him dating. I was about to tell him until he dropped that bombshell. When I told Nave about it, I told him how my world shattered because of it. He had the same reaction to Yang and Matt and he told me to never lose hope. He doesn't like Matt or Kat like me. Yang doesn't like Kat either or any of our friends. But that's for another time.

"Yeah. Sure sis. That will be another discussion for you two on another time. It's getting late anyways so we should head to bed agreed?" Weiss checked the time as she nodded to us.

"Yes, we still have classes tomorrow. Maybe I can learn more later."

"Sleep sounds good right now. I'm surprised we stayed up this late." Blake added as I saw the time. We started talking about 8pm and it was now getting close to midnight. I cleaned off my bed as we all laid down and started to sleep.

"You should tell him soon." I opened my eyes to see Weiss, of all people, tell me this with eyes that told me she understood my pains.

"Huh?"

"You should tell that doofus Convel how you feel. Cause I can tell you really like and love him. And I can see you two don't really this…girl. If it's any consolation to you, I think you and him would be great together." She said with a small smile. "Believe me, I know what it's like to like a boy only to find out he's with another girl. One you don't like. It's….hard to say the least and the fact you have been dealing with it and never lost it, it honestly impresses me. Don't lose that hope." It was exactly what Nave told me, 'don't lose that hope'. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Weiss. I won't." She starts to go back down before I stop her. "You never know, maybe there's a boy here that will be interested in you too." She looks at me with a deadpan look.

"You mean Jaune?"

"No, I mean another boy. Not him unless he worked his way into your heart already?" she had a light scoff.

"With that idiot no. but another boy?...i don't know. Maybe. Night dolt." She goes back to her bed as I start to close my eyes, hoping one day I do have the courage to tell Tyler my feelings, maybe hope that he will finally dump Kat and be with me. Although I know it wouldn't happen, because there is one thing about him that I really like and admire about him. He's a loyal person, to his family and friends and to his girlfriend…..even if she isn't to him..

* * *

 **CKTN's Room** _**Nave's POV**_

* * *

I couldn't believe it, my brother had to deal with those bullies all of his first year?! And all those times that he was pestering me, asking me if we could hang out…was so he didn't have to deal with them?! I looked at the other boys in the room and saw both were stunned by this admission of my younger brother. The way he got his semblance, how he was feeling during it, it makes sense why he was with Ruby and hanging out with her most of the time. To him, she was his closest friend and really his first friend that he made by himself. Yang sure was his friend but she was with dickhead Matt and…..i was with her too so I can't say it wasn't my fault. I am to blame as well, I'm sure Yang is saying the same thing as I heard her yell too through the wall. I looked at my brother, feeling guilty for what I have done, or haven't done back then.

"Tyler…..I…I didn't know you went through all that, all by yourself…what kind of brother am I to not help you through that first year? I'm-"

"You don't need to apologize brother." My eyes widen as I looked at him, smiling at me. "I know you were in a tough predicament."

"But that's no excuse! Family should always come first and I didn't do that. I promise that no matter what, I will help you and be there for you like what a brother should be." I told him. I made the mistake to not help him all those years ago whenever he asks to hang out with me and Yang, I will not do that again. His eyes widen but he does smile and nods, with a tear rolling down.

"Thank you Nave." I nod as I looked at the other boys. "And that's our story, how we met and everything. Any questions?" I could tell they wanted to ask me something but didn't know how to say it.

"I got one, when are you going to tell that blonde girl?" Kahel, surprisingly, was the one who asked me that. The others looked at me as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I…I don't know. I mean sure her and Matt aren't together anymore but would she even give me a chance? Sure we hang out and all but-"

"But nothing." I looked at my brother. "I told you before that you can't keep it in to yourself. You got to tell her and I told you sooner than later. Now is the best chance! If not, within a week got it?" That was his ultimatum and I know that because he looked damn sure he would tell Yang before I get the chance to do it. I sighed as I nod.

"Fair enough." Cobalt looked at the time and cursed under his breath.

"Damn sorry guys, looks like we have to introduce ourselves later, we got classes tomorrow and it's midnight." We we're all surprised that our story took pretty much four hours, I was expecting maybe two, three hours tops? Anyways, we all got ready for bed as my thoughts we're going back to Yang. Would she say yes? Is it possible for us to be together? I know she doesn't care about me being a faunus but would she really be willing to date me and face the consequences of us? The racial remarks? Everything?

"Is she worth it?" I jumped a bit and looked at Kahel with curious eyes, wondering about my decision. "From everything you said, and your personal experience as her friend, is it worth the risk of asking her out? To be together with her?" I began to think back to when we started being friends, her defending me and us talking about everything. She always came to me whenever she needs to talk or vent as I listen to her. I do the same to her, vent, talk everything and she listens. Whenever we hang out by ourselves she always laughs and smiles that beautiful smile she has. She makes me smile too, she has this…..aura around her that makes me happier. Maybe there is a chance for us, me and Yang. I looked at Kahel and smiled.

"Yes. I know she's worth it." He looked at me in thought before nodding. He went over to his bed but not before turning his head and looking at me.

"If it means anything, I think you two will be great together." He showed a small smile as he went and laid down with his back towards me. I smiled back as I closed my eyes and started to doze off, thinking of a way to finally tell Yang how I feel about her and I know just how I feel about her. I love Yang Xiao-Long.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

* * *

"THAT DAMN BITCH!" one boy yells as he throws a bottle at the wall. This boy was a muscular boy was 6 feet tall, wearing a yellow shirt and black pants. He was wearing black shoes that had fire dust in them. He had bracers on his wrists with a heavy pole on his back, this was Matt Steiner, Yang's Ex-boyfriend. "How dare she break up with me?! And who the hell replaced me at Beacon?! How did they know I didn't graduate?!"

"I don't know Matt." Brent asked, the obese boy still wore his Signal uniform even though he already graduated from there along with Zeb, still wearing his uniform. Both of them were supposed to return their uniforms after graduation but they never did, they claimed they did but they did a switch-a-roo. It was old clothes. "We never said anything to anybody. We haven't seen that Rose girl at school." That got Matt even angrier.

"Where is she?!"

"Apparantly she and some other boy got accepted at Beacon."

"She got accepted to BEACON?! I bet SHE was the one that replaced me!" The ex looked at his friends as he had an evil smirk. "Boys, be prepared."

"For what?" Zeb asked him. Matt looked at him and laughed.

"Why we are going to Beacon in a week my friend! We are going there to find that bitch Xiao-Long and force her to go back out with me! And since that younger Convel won't be there to help her and he's busy with Kat, we have leverage on Yang."

"Ah I like that idea boss." Zeb said chuckling evilly.

"Can't wait to see that little Rose girl again! I'm going to have fun with her." Brent said laughing like a maniac. Matt brought out a picture of him and Yang, only she wasn't really smiling as big but it was a small smile as he had his tongue out.

"Don't you worry Yang, you will be happy when your back with me I swear it bitch." He had a smirk on his face as he started preparing for his trip to Beacon, and to take back his Yang.

 **Chapter end! And Volume Five is in the books! Team RWBY is back together and they all got a glimpse of Salem. Honestly this volume is really good, I like it. I would like to see some fights happen but that's why we make these stories!**

 **Keeper: True that! While I also really like this volume we can also make some changes to it as well. We have other characters coming up and it can change accordingly. Love the Cinder vs Raven fight tho.**

 **Well all things must die! No really that's the name of the song plus, Blake get's her part two song for From Shadows. If you all watched the finale and listen to the song, then you know it's a badass song.**

 **Keeper: Plus Path to Isolation is Mirror Mirror part .5 and I think we both called it that Bear. Anyways, with the next chapter, Matt comes to Beacon but will a certain wolf stop him? Find out next chapter!**

 **So without further ado, if you like how we did this chapter let us know by commenting it, also like, favor etc. and we will both see you next chapter. See ya!...Oh yeah Raven and Tai huh? Hhhhhmmmmm**


	7. Chapter 7: Wolf Vs Ex

**What is up guys! Kahlibear and Keeper here with another chapter of Against all Odds, coming off of that finale we dive back in with no flashbacks but a fight will happen this chapter.**

 **Keeper: Oh yes and it's been something that is bound to happen. Anyways, we may incorporate some of the new songs from Volume Five into the story in the early volumes but we highly doubt it.**

 **As much as I want to put in This Time and All things must die. But there is a couple we may get away with. Don't know but keep an eye out.**

 **Keeper: With that being said, disclaimer is in the first chapter and here we go!**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): **_First Person._**

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 **Chapter Seven: Time to Fight! The Wolf vs The Ex**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy a week later**

* * *

It was a week after the Signal four told their stories to their teams, the eight of them plus JNPR just got out of professor Ports class. During the week, JNPR had asked the other's what they talked about that caused Nave to yell as loud as he did. They came to an agreement and let them know what they talked about. Needless to say, JNPR was surprised and shocked to say the least, with Jaune asking Tyler if they could go hang out later on after the day, to which Tyler agreed to.

"Geez I didn't think I could sleep that much in Port's class." Tyler said yawning and stretching his arms. The others, aside from Weiss, Cobalt and Kahel, nodded.

"You really need to pay attention in class doofus. You never know when we can have a test." The schnee scolded him as he looked at her.

"Well if he doesn't go on with his stories most of the class I would! Come on you have to admit he boasts way too much about himself." Weiss was about to retort but began to think about it.

"He's not wrong." Kahel casually says. "Even I have a hard time paying attention in that class but at least he does say something useful."

"True. Very true." Cobalt added as he looked at Nave. The wolf himself was thinking about what they had said a week before, and about how he was going to go about confessing to Yang. He looked to Yang as she was conversing with Pyrrha and Ruby about other stuff. "Anyways, it's lunch time guys." He went back to reality as he heard Cobalt say and see him and the others head off to the cafeteria. He went to go follow before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his brother looking at him then to the group.

"So…when are you going to tell her Nave?" the younger brother asked as the older brother looked at the group as well.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I plan to tell her today, I just…..i don't know how to go about it you know?" the Wolf sighed as he looked at the archer.

"Yeah. I know. But hurry up and tell her soon. For some reason, I have a feeling today is going to be a bad day for both of us." He walks away to join the others as Nave started to feel the same way, for some reason something bad is going to happen but didn't know what. He hoped it was just his brother saying nonsense. But little did he know that his brother would be right on this day.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

* * *

The students sat down at the table, while Ruby and Tyler went to go get their food. As the students talked about the past week for them, Nave was playing with his food, which got the attention of Yang.

"Hey wolfie, are you ok?" that got a few to pay attention to Nave as he himself jumped a bit and looked at Yang. He saw that she had concerned eyes as he sighs.

"No…I mean yes, I mean….i don't know." He looks at his food as the others watched on. "There was something on my mind and I really don't know how to go about it."

"Well that's why I'm here Nave." Yang said with a smile. Nave looked at her with widen eyes as she continued. "Tell me, what's wrong?" He gulped before looking nervous.

"It's…something about you. It's…what I wanted to say to you." Yang had an eyebrow raised as the others looked on, with Cobalt and Kahel thinking what they think is happening.

' _And Tyler just had to get his tray of food right now…'_ Cobalt thought as he watched on. For Blake, it was like a scene from one of her books, a romantic part where the boy tells the girl his feelings and they live happily ever after.

"Nave? What are you…" Yang began before they heard a voice, a voice that the Signal graduates hoped would never hear from again.

"There you are Yang! I missed you so much sweetheart!" Nave and Yang's eyes widen as they both thought the same thing.

' _Oh no, not him!/ Oh no, not him!'_ Meanwhile, Ruby and Tyler got their food and started to walk back when Tyler saw and heard the guy that was the bane of Nave's pain back at Signal along with the boys that bullied him back then.

"Oh shit…" he muttered as Ruby looked at him surprised. Everyone in the lunch room went silent as they all turned to the failed student and his posse. Ruby looked at them and got nervous and stood close to Tyler.

"Tyler? I'm getting nervous and a little scared." She told him as he looked at her and shot a soft, comforting smile.

"Don't worry, I got you Rubes." With a nod, they slowly walked back to their table while Matt looked at Yang with a suggestive leer.

"I finally found you! You know that hurt when you left me back then but I know we both were pretty drunk. So why not come back and date me again?" He said as Brent and Jeb had smirks on their face. Nave clenched his fists as Yang looked angry.

"Date you? REALLY?! After what your friends try to do to Ruby?! Hell no!" Matt looked a bit confused before Brent went to him.

"Well where is the little sister? Matt wants to discuss things with her. Like how she stole his spot here at Beacon." Yang got pissed off as Nave tried to control his anger.

"Better yet where is the other Convel? He missed classes and we need to bring him back." Zeb said jokingly as both young Rose and Convel were over there. Cobalt looked at the two and saw Tyler with a cold look in his eyes.

"I'm right here asshole." The three boys turned around and saw both of them standing there, with Ruby standing a little back of Tyler. Brent looked at Ruby and had an mischievous smirk.

"Oh there you are Rose! What is a little girl like yourself doing here? Same goes for you Convel." Matt looked at Ruby and glared at her.

"Yeah, especially since you stole my spot here." Ruby cowered a bit as Tyler stood in front of him.

"She never stole your spot here at Beacon. Leave her out of this Steiner." He stated as Matt and his friends laughed.

"Oh that's funny! What are you going to say next? You were the one that stole my spot? That you were that boy that got accepted? That's too rich!" He laughed harder but Zeb saw the look on Tyler's face. His eyes widen as he spoke out in venom.

"It was you wasn't it?" Matt and Brent stopped and looked at the archer with wide eyes.

"YOU?! You're the person that took my spot?!" Matt exclaimed as everyone in the cafeteria looked at the archer, who sighed and had a smirk.

"You shouldn't talk out loud and boasting that you never graduated in a club. Let alone a family club Matt." He said as Matt got angry and a vein was shown on his head.

' _This bastard took my spot?! The Ghost of Signal doesn't deserve this spot!'_ After Matt thought that, he stopped and had a grin of his own. "Oh? You were the one? How could a ghost like yourself ever dream of being here?" He replied snarkily as Tyler's eyes narrowed while Nave's ears flattened down and clenched his fists.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked him as the Ex looked at the young girl and grinned.

"Oh you know, A Ghost like himself being here? How many friends does he have in his first year here? Compared to Signal?" Tyler's eyes widen, remembering his first year of Signal. "Do you remember? All the people that backstabbed you? How no one wanted to be your friend? How I had Yang in my arms and you had no one? Not even your big brother could help you." Matt continued on as Tyler looked down with eyes closed. Nave on the other hand was shaking in anger after every question Matt asked, every single one talking shit about his brother, Yang and himself. Matt smirked as he looked at the defeated Archer.

"Matt knock it off!" Yang yelled at him as she stood up. "You lied to me! Said you would change and I find out you hadn't! How dare you talk shit about Tyler!"

"And where were you Yang?! HUH?! Cause last time I remember and just said, you were with me! So don't start you little bitch!" Matt, with venom in his voice, said as Yang looked down too. "You were never a good friend to him so shut up you little slut! And here I thought you were beautiful. Turns out your just an ugly girl." Yang started to have tears roll down her eyes as Nave's anger was reaching a boiling point. Then Matt turned to the archer. "You don't deserve to be here Ghost of Signal. Plain and simple." That last comment made Nave snap.

' _Talk shit about me I don't care. But talk shit about my brother and Yang?! I know I wasn't there for him in the first place and Yang was with him but to say that about both of them?! INCLUDING YANG?! I'VE HAD IT!'_

"Now I wanted to do this peacefully Yang, to ask you back out. But now that has past. Me and you WILL be dating again and no one is goi-" Matt turned to Yang as he was speaking, only to have someone stand in his way, someone who had annoyed him and angered him back then. Matt looked into the eyes of a pissed off Nave.

"You….piece of….Fucking SHIT!" Nave said in anger as both his brother and his crush looked at him shocked. "You got the gall to show here, to BEACON, to try to get your way and have Yang back, only for you to insult her and not only that, MY BROTHER?!" His voice echoed throughout the entire cafeteria. It made Jaune, Kahel and Blake jump at his voice, at his anger. Matt however, had a different idea.

"Yeah you stupid animal! And what are YOU going to do about it?" He asked him, begging for a response and he got it.

"I'm going to beat the living hell out of you! THAT'S what I'M going to do!" Nave yelled as Matt smirked.

"Then prove it. I know there is a combat class coming up soon, you vs me. If you win, I won't bother Yang nor you and your….useless brother," Nave growled at his comment towards his brother. "Ever again. But if I win…." He looks over to Yang and smirks. "I get to keep Yang and you two will stop being friends forever. And your brother over there-?"

"Leave him out of it!" Nave stared into the eyes of Matt. "There's no way you will ever win. You won't have Yang either! You got a deal!" He shook his hand forcefully as Matt gave him a leer.

"See you soon…you damn stupid wolf." Matt turned around and left the cafeteria with his boys following him. Silence entered the cafeteria as everyone looked at the pissed off wolf faunus. Yang was stunned to hear that Nave, a person she knew was suppose to be calm and collective, was this angry with her ex, that he was willing to accept this fight with the consequences that's in play. She knows he can beat Matt, but to lose Nave as a friend? She didn't know what to do with that. Nave sighed as he started to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Nave wait up!" He turned to see his brother walking over to him and setting his tray down on the table, a determined look in his eyes.

"Tyler don't worry about me. You just eat I'll be ok."

"No. I'm going to help you out. I lost my appetite anyways." The archer told him as he walked over to him. "and also, I can help train you for this fight." Nave looked at his younger brother stunned that he is willing to help him out.

"Are you sure?" he asked him as the younger brother smiled.

"We're brothers. That's what they do. They help each other no matter what." With that sentence, Nave looked absolutely shocked with what he said. He wasn't expecting him to help, but the look in his eyes told Nave the whole story, he wanted to help and come hell on high water will he stay back and watch while Matt brags and boasts his way out of here. He sighs and smiles to his younger brother as he waves for him to follow.

"Well come on brother. No time like the present." Tyler smiled and nodded as he caught up to his brother but not before turning to their team.

"Hey leader! Kahel! We both will see you at Combat class! Keep Yang and Ruby in you line of sight ok?" The younger brother called out to them as he left right by his brother's side. Everyone watched as the brother. Yang watched on still trying to figure out why Nave would do this, why he would risk everything to protect her. Ruby knew why he was doing this however, in her mind she praised Nave for doing this. Weiss saw the anger in the wolf and she thought back to the White Fang and how they terrorized her family. Blake however, was now curious to what the brothers are going to do. She got up as the others looked at her.

"Blake? Where you going?" Ruby asked her teammate as the others thought the same. Cobalt looked at her wondering where in the world she would be going.

"Oh um…I'm just going to study for a test coming up. Be right back." She lied as she left with the real reason still in her mind. _'Where and what are the brothers going and doing?'_

* * *

 **Training Room**

* * *

"HHHHAAAAA!" Nave struck a test robot with a slash from Azure Superbias, leaving the robot cut in half vertically. It fell down as Nave heard clapping from his left. His ears perked up and saw his brother smiling and clapping for him.

"Very good. It's not really Matt but eh, it will do for now." His brother told him as the wolf faunus sheathed his sword. "So we both know the ass is a brute and with that pole of his, he can extend it and attack from anywhere." Nave nodded as, unknown to them, Blake was listening in to their conversation, with curiosity in her mind as she continues to listen in to their conversation.

"Yeah, he rarely uses his semblance…..speaking of which what was it again?" Nave asked scratching his head.

"I think it was….huh….i don't think he's ever used his semblance. That or he hasn't unlocked it. Let me check." The archer grabbed his scroll looking back on Matt's profile. He saw he had aura but… "Nope, he hasn't unlocked his semblance. So he basically is a brute with aura." He put his scroll away as he looked at his brother. "So I got one stipulation for you." Nave sighed as he looked at his brother.

"What is it?" He looked at his brother but saw the seriousness in his green eyes.

"Don't. Hold. Back." He told him sternly as Nave nodded.

"I won't. To be honest I thought you were going to say something really bad right now."

"Oh you mean like right now?" Tyler said as he crossed his arms together. "You know, this probably wouldn't have happened if you would have just told her. But no, you decide to wait and wait til the last second to tell her how you feel." Nave had a suspicion of why he was getting scolded, and he knows the reason why. Blake however, doesn't.

' _Tell her? Who is this "her" is Tyler talking about?'_ She thought as she continued listening in.

"Yes…I know I know." Nave said with his ears slowly going down.

"I don't think you know! I mean, you have been keeping this in for so long. I think at least, three years! All you had to do was tell her that you like her! That you had a crush on her!" Tyler practically yelled at his brother. His brother however, had enough and yelled back.

"IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T JUST LIKE HER! I'M IN LOVE WITH YANG XIAO LONG!" he yells and, finally admits to his brother. His brother was surprised, not more so than Blake. The bow wearing girl, was shocked and stunned at the girl who Nave had a crush, and fell in love with, was the girl that was her partner and the girl who has known him for a long time.

' _Wait, it's Yang?! Yang is the girl these two are talking about?!'_

"Wait what? When did this change?" Tyler asked confused at his brother.

"Since a year ago." Nave sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I know my crush with Yang was there, but…after awhile it grew to me falling for her. Damn and I fell hard." He chuckled softly as he looked at his brother. "So yeah, I know I screwed up. But after this match, no matter what happens, I will tell her. Don't know what her reaction will be but it doesn't matter. Your right, I can't keep this in any longer." _'It's a wonder how Ruby hasn't told you yet little brother. You have to have seen the signs and everything about her and Kat.'_ He thought the last part to himself. He looked at his brother as Blake decides to go to combat class. But they all heard the bell, signifying to go to their next class. Both brothers looked at each other as they fist bumped each other.

"Let's go. Time for you to kick that bastard's ass, Wolf of Beacon." Nave was a little surprised at the new nickname he got. "Hey we are not in Signal anymore, so instead of Signal, it's Beacon now." Nave couldn't argue with that. He smiled as he put his hand on his brothers head and rubbed it, messing with his hair.

"And I will do that. Let's go, Ghost of Beacon." The archer smiled as they both walked out to go find the person that has hurt both of them in the past, and get rid of him from their lives….for good.

* * *

 **With Blake**

* * *

Blake walked to Combat class still thinking about the admission Nave told his brother, and how it all circled around Yang. She got into her combat clothes and went to sit in her seat, next to her blonde partner on her left side, and her sister on her right with the Heiress. The brothers' teammates, the Heir and her best friend, were sat in front of them.

"I wonder where Nave and Tyler are." Cobalt asked as he looked at his partner, who shrugged in response. Ruby looked at her sister who had a really concerned look on her face.

"Yang? Are you ok?" She asked as the blonde fighter shook her head.

"No. I mean with this fight, if Nave loses, not only will I have to be forced to date Matt again, but I won't have Wolfie as a friend anymore. Which means one less person to go to if I'm ever need to vent or talk. Or with whatever is going on." She sighs as a tear rolls down her eye. "I don't want to lose him." Blake looked at her partner and saw the tear. Blake thinks back to what the brothers were talking about.

"Do you know for certain that Nave will lose?" She speaks out and asks her partner. Yang looks to her partner confused to what she means. "I mean do you really believe that he will lose to Matt? I thought you knew Nave longer than that and trust him a lot." Yang's eyes widen at the implication that Blake was making.

"I do trust him! I know he can win Blake don't ever think that I don't know Wolfie!"

"Then don't act like it." They all look at Kahel as he looks at the brawler. "You say one thing but you act in another way. So either say it and mean it or don't say anything at-"They all were interrupted when Goodwitch came into the room. She cleared her throat as she looked at the class.

"Good afternoon class. Today, while we would be practicing our two-vs-two scenarios, there has been a change of plans. We have a request fight between one of our students and-"

"ME!" Matt interrupted the teacher as he walked up the stage with his weapon, his metal pole in hand as the rest of his boys were behind him. "Matt Steiner! The person who was SUPPOSED to be here at Beacon!" He says as he looks at Yang with a smirk on his face.

"Yes….well….Mr. Steiner has challenged our own Nave Convel to a match. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Yeah, where is the poor little wolfie? Huh? Did he chicken out?!" Matt started to laugh along with his boys. Cardin and his team snickered a bit before everyone heard music coming from the other hallway.

* * *

 **(Notorious by Adelitas way at 1:13)**

* * *

Both brothers came through the doors, wearing their combat outfits and glaring at the bullies.

"WE are right here Steiner." Tyler said growling.

"And I'm here to kick your ass." Nave added with venom. The music played as they all heard the lyrics play out.

 _I'm too fast, too furious  
You're pushin' your luck and that's dangerous  
I told you once so you better believe  
You never met a motherfucker quite like me!_

Nave's eyes narrowed towards Matt as both he and Tyler walked to and up the stage as they stared down each other, the brothers and the bullies. Everyone noticed a change in atmosphere, the pressure of this fight was almost suffocating to some people, (Jaune) as they watched the stare down between the Wolf and the bully. Nave and Tyler walked over to where they are a few feet away from the group of boys. "Sorry for the wait Ms. Goodwitch. We had to go get our stuff and talk about some things." She just give him a nod as Tyler turns off the music.

* * *

 **(Song end)**

* * *

"It's quite alright Mr. Nave I understand." The teacher said as she looked at the class. "Today this will be a match between Matt Steiner and Nave Convel." Tyler put his hand on his brother shoulder as the brothers looked at each other.

"Good luck brother. You got this." Nave nodded and had a smirk.

"Oh I know brother. Just you watch." Tyler nodded as he walked up to their teammates and friends. He sat next to Kahel as Brent and Zeb get off the stage as well.

"So where in the hell were you two at?" Said fox faunus asked as the others looked at him. Jaune and his team, who was sitting under Cobalt and Kahel at the time, also turned around to look at the archer. Tyler kept his eyes on the arena and mostly his brother. The older Convel and Steiner looked at each other with a cold glare as they go to their own sides.

"Practicing and coming up with some strategies for right now." He told them all. He looked at Matt as he growled. "Can't wait for Nave to kick his ass." Yang looked at the younger brother then to Nave. She was starting to get worried that there was a chance he might lose. She was in her thoughts when Tyler said something that surprised her. "Now you guys get to see the Wolf of Beacon in action." The three teammates looked at him with an eyebrow raised. That's when Ruby realized what he means.

"Ooooohhhhh it's because were at Beacon and not Signal anymore isn't it?" The Ghost looked at Ruby and nodded. "So that means….I'm the Red Reaper of Beacon!" He cracked a big smile before returning his attention to the arena.

"That's right, our nicknames we can change Signal to Beacon since we are here." He told them as Goodwitch got everyone's attention.

"Both of you will fight until your aura hits the red. Do both of you understand?" she asks both fighters as they nod.

"Hope your ready to lose you damn dog." Matt sneered as Nave got his sword and held it in a tight grip.

"Sorry to say Matt, but you lost this fight." Goodwitch raised her hand, signifying both fighters to get ready.

"If you both are ready?" Matt got his pole and held it in both hands, same with Nave and his sword only with said tight grip. Both nod as Goodwitch drops her hand. "Begin!" Matt was the first one to charge at Nave as he swings his pole towards Nave. Nave blocks it with ease but notices Matt throwing a punch towards him. He moves his head a bit before jumping back. Matt had a smirk as he ran towards the wolf faunus. What nobody noticed was that he brought out a dust crystal, a ice crystal and crushed it in his hand. He threw it at the ground at Nave's feet, which froze his feet in place, surprising the wolf faunus. While Nave looked at his frozen feet, Matt came in with his pole aimed towards Nave's left side. The weapon hit the Beacon student, hard. Nave coughed up a bit of blood as he slides on the floor.

"WOLFIE!" Yang called out to him as Matt gave her a glare. She didn't care as she looked at Nave.

"Why didn't he use his aura? It should have protected him." Cobalt said confused as Pyrrha nodded in agreement. The others thought the same as Ruby and Tyler looked at each other.

"Do you remember what Matt put in his pole? Like what metals Ruby?" The archer asked as Ruby shook her head.

"Not really but it should be like the basic metals. The ones that shouldn't break and all that. Unless he put in something into his pole?" Ruby said trying to figure out what is going on. Tyler looked back at Nave who was getting up slowly. He wiped the blood off his mouth as he looked at Matt confused.

"How the hell did you break through my aura?" He asked as he looked at his aura. He saw that his aura was, aside from the ice dust, was almost the same as before. Matt snickered as he looked at the confused wolf.

"Wouldn't you like to know." As the both of them kept fighting, Tyler was in deep thought about it.

' _How is Nave getting hurt when his aura just hitting the yellow? I see Nave taking pieces of Matt's aura but brother's aura is still in the yellow yet he's taking hits like how we spar, not using our aura…wait a minute!'_ Tyler's eyes widen as he sees Nave take another hit to his right side from the pole. He looked up and saw Nave's aura, while going down a little bit, stayed the same and Matt was tied with him in aura. _'There is no way that Matt can hit Nave without his aura protecting him. Even Nave is hitting him and his aura protects him. We all know what Nave's sword is made of, hell I helped him make it!'_ Nave and Matt punched each other square in the face as they both back away from each other. Tyler looks at the pole and it got him thinking again. _'Matt's pole was never able to make this much damage without taking aura away. I should know, I faced him a few times and my aura protected me. Which means….he's got illegal metals in his pole! One that breaks through aura!'_ his eyes widen as he stands up. "MATT YOU CHEATING MOTHER FUCKER!" everyone jumped at the voice of the archer as Goodwitch looked at him.

"Mr. Tyler, language!" she scolded as he looked at her.

"Sorry Ms. Goodwitch, but I realized why my brother is taking this much damage while his aura is pretty much the same. And I faced him multiple times!"

"And what would that be doofus?" Weiss questioned as Tyler pointed to Matt.

"Well Ice Queen-"

"Hey!"

"Whenever I faced him, my aura always protected me with little to no problem at all! Even with all those swings!" Yang's eyes began to widen with what the younger brother is implying. Ruby was doing the same.

"Wait! You mean that he?" Ruby looked at the archer as he nods.

"Yeah. Matt Steiner has Anti-aura metals in his pole!" most peoples eyes widen, even Nave's as Matt had a evil smirk on his face.

"Um….what does that mean?" Jaune asked, really confused about all this.

"I'll explain it in simpler terms Jaune." Tyler began, "It means he can break through his aura and hurt him directly while the aura will stay the same. The metal itself is illegal to all the kingdoms, only sold in the black market and even then, very little is around during this day of age. Matt has some in his pole! Therefor is cheating in this fight!" Matt chuckled darkly as he looked at the brother.

"So you did figure it out. You Convels always figured out what my plans were within a minute. It always annoyed the hell out of me." He said as Nave growled and charged him. He swung his sword as Matt swung his pole. The two weapon connect as Matt and Nave were closed to each other.

"Matt you bastard." He said low so that his opponent can hear him. "You had to cheat in order to get the aura the way it is now."

"So what if I did? Besides, I can win this in an instant if it wasn't for me wanting to beat you down to a bloody pulp." Nave's eyes narrowed towards the bully as he laughed. "But before I do, I'm going to tell you what's going to happen after this match." He said in the same low voice as Nave's. "I'm going to take Yang back, take her back to my house by force since I will have leverage with her sister…" Nave's eyes widen a bit then looked at Ruby. "Then you know what we are going to do? Huh you stupid wolf?" Nave looked back as he saw Matt having a look that told him he had something wicked. "I'm going to force my lovely girlfriend to have sex with me." Nave's eyes widen as he heard the worst thing come out of Matt's mouth. "Oh yes, I will truly make her mine. I will be the one to take her and she won't be able to do anything about it or say anything. Even If I have to force it myself. She will be mine!" Nave's anger was boiling over hearing that.

"You mean your going to rape her?!" he couldn't contain his anger hearing the indication of rape coming from the scum's mouth. Tyler, using his aura, heard the whole exchange and his eyes widen hearing that. Kahel heard the same thing and his eyes widen then narrowed towards the bully. The archer was going to say something until he felt it, an overwhelming anger coming from his brother.

' _Oh no.'_ He looked at the others who didn't feel it except for Yang, Ruby and Ren, who's eyes immediately glued his eyes to Nave. Nave, his head down, felt his anger grow and grow as his aura started to glow bright.

' _Son of a bitch wants to rape Yang? Rape the girl I LOVE?! THAT DOES IT! I'LL KILL HIM!'_ Nave looks at Matt with his teeth showing as a spirit wolf begins to form behind him. "Freki, come out!" Freki began to form as Matt looked at the wolf…and saw the red eyes pierce his soul and heard the growling that made him scared.

"U-uh nice wolf?" Nave broke out of the deadlock and swung his sword at Matt, slicing and cutting a piece of his opponents aura off.

"Attack." With that one word command, the wolf charged Matt and bit his arm. Matt grabbed the wolf and tried to get her off him. Nave took this opportunity to attack as he cocked back his fist. Matt got the wolf off, just in time for Nave to punch him in the gut and slashed at his chest. Nave's anger continued to grow as the wolf's red aura went darker.

"Oh fuck me." Cobalt heard the younger brother cursed as he looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Tyler looked at him.

"This is the problem with a couple of the wolves. They are influenced with my brother's emotions. Freki is no different." They all looked and saw the wolf get a little bigger. "Oh shit whatever Matt said pissed off Nave." He said not telling them what Matt really said. Yang looked on shocked as Nave kept up his attack. She couldn't believe Nave would let his anger get the best of him this badly. Whatever Matt told him during that exchange must have sent Nave overboard. Matt back pedaled as he brought up his pole to defend himself.

"You can try to defend yourself but you will just FALL!" Nave yelled as his brought his sword up and swung down onto the pole. The momentum of the swing managed to slice the pole in half, shocking Matt and everyone, aside from his brother. He began slicing away at Matt, cutting up pieces of his shirt and lowering his aura to dangerous levels. Everyone watched on as they see Nave viciously attack Matt, beating him to within an inch of his life. Nave finished off with a kick to the face, breaking Matt's aura completely. He slides on the floor as he looks fearfully at Nave.

"Matt's aura is low. The winner of the match is Nave Convel." Goodwitch announced as she looked at the wolf faunus. "Mr. Nave? Please return to your seat." He didn't respond. The wolf was stalking towards Matt as Nave pointed to his defeated foe.

"Get rid of him Freki." He said coldly as most people gasped in shock.

"Mr. Nave! Call off your wolf!" Goodwitch commanded but he ignored her. Freki got ready to pounce as Tyler stood up.

"Shit he's not listening!" He grabs his sword and jumps over to the stage.

"Wait! Tyler!" Cobalt called out as Yang watched on with wide eyes.

"Nave…" She got up and ran down the stage.

"Yang wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby yelled to her sister as Freki pounced towards Matt. Everyone closed their eyes assuming the worse. Matt covered his face, expecting the wolf to bite his neck and kill him. What he got was grunting and growling. He opened his eyes, along with everyone else to see something that shocked him and the people who knew them all at Signal. What they saw was Tyler, holding his sword out in a defensive stance, holding back the wolf as it was trying to bite the younger Convel.

"Nave! Get ahold of yourself! Control your anger damn it!" he yelled to his brother as he pushed the wolf back. "Freki calm down girl." Freki growled as she leaped over and pounced on Tyler instead. Tyler stayed on his feet as he held back the wolf. "Brother! Calm down! It's over!" The wolf then bit into the younger brother's left arm as he didn't have enough time to use his aura to protect him so he felt the blood run down his arm. Nave couldn't think straight as he still felt the anger coursing through him. All he wanted was Matt dead and all he could see now is Matt.

' _Matt….he must die.'_ He thought as he suddenly felt something press against his back and felt arm, slender arms wrapped around him. _'Now who is-'_

"Wolfie." His eyes widen as he looked behind him.

"Yang?" He saw her eyes close with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Please Wolfie stop this! This isn't you!" She cried to him. "Please stop. For me." He stopped at those words. Those words that she begged back then. He looked and saw it was his brother protecting Matt from death but the wolf bit into his arm calling out to him. But he didn't hear him. All he heard was Yang and nobody else. He started to take deep breaths as the wolf starts to shrink.

"Freki. That's friendly. It's my brother." The wolf looked at him then back to her victim and saw it was the younger Convel. She whined as she walked back over to Nave. "It's ok girl. Time to disappear." And just like that, the wolf disappears into a white mist and returns to Nave. He looked around and saw the consequences of his anger, everyone was scared, people were worried and Matt was beaten down to a pulp. He saw his brother wipe the blood off his arm and walk over to him.

"Geez Freki bites harder than before, guess that's a good thing." He lightly jokes as he looks at his brother and Yang. "You ok brother?" he asks as Nave had his ears down.

"I'm sorry little brother. I…I need some time alone." He lightly breaks out of the grip and runs out of the class. Everyone watches him run off as Matt gets help from his friends.

"Good….stupid damn wolf better run out after he almost-" Matt started before he gets cut off by an arrow flying past his head, close to his cheek. His eyes widen along with his friends as he sees the younger brother with his bow variant out. He had a deadly look in his eyes as he changed it back to his sword variant.

"Mr. Tyler! Are you trying to kill him?!" Goodwitch asked baffled.

"No. but I really want to. After all, he cheated and lied." Tyler stated. "Not to mention what he was planning afterwards IF he really got away with it." He walked over to the bully and his friends. "I'm not afraid of you. If anything, you should be afraid of us. Us Convels. I know what you said to tick of my brother. But before I do." He looks over to Yang. "Yang go. Go find my brother and talk to him. He needs someone like you right now. I can talk to him later." She nods, confused by what he means, but nonetheless runs out to find Nave. Meanwhile, Tyler looks back at the bullies with his cold look returning to his face. "I won't say what he said but I will say this Matt. You lied, you cheated and you lost. You will leave us alone, that includes me, Yang, Nave and Ruby. The Signal Four you will never bother ever again. Else what you experience today will be ten times worse. Now get out of here." He told them waving them off. Zeb and Brent helped out Matt as they walked off the stage. Matt stopped them and turned his head around.

"You'll lose all your friends Ghost of Signal. They will all leave you.." he said as Tyler chuckled.

"My friends? Leave me? Ha that's funny, all the friends I have back at Signal and here at Beacon haven't left me yet. By the way, it's Ghost of Beacon now." He said with a smile as he looked at the door where Nave and Yang left out of. _'It's up to you now Yang to cheer him up. And you Nave to confess to her.'_

* * *

 _ **Yang's POV**_

* * *

"Nave?! Where are you?!" I kept running everywhere around Beacon, just trying to find Nave. Where was he? Did anyone see him? I ran over to the training area to see if he's there. I opened the door to see nothing. "Wolfie?!" I called out to the room, only to hear nothing. Damn it! Maybe he's in the cafeteria maybe? I started running over there hoping I could talk to him. I didn't blame him for almost killing Matt. He had every right but I don't know why he snapped like he did. I want to know why. I got to the cafeteria and burst through the doors. "Nave are you here?" I said only to see the janitor who was cleaning up the place. He looked at me as he looked confused.

"Looking for someone?" He asked me as I might as well try to ask.

"Yeah have you seen a faunus? Amber eyed, cute blue wolf ears, goes by the name of Nave Convel?" I said, hoping he has seen him. As much to my dismay, he shook his head.

"Sorry, I haven't seen or heard of him coming here. If he does I'll let you know ok?" I nodded as I took off running out of there. I don't get it, where could he be?! I ran around only to stop by the statue to catch my breath. How can no one see where Wolfie has gone? I heard someone approach from behind. Whoever it was better not-

"Ms. Xiao Long, are you ok?" I heard them ask. I turned around to see it was Professor Port behind me. I sighed in relief, maybe he knows where Wolfie is.

"Kinda. I'm trying to look for Wolfie right now." I told him as he looked confused.

"And pray tell, who Is this 'Wolfie'?" he asked me. I don't think he knows I call Nave Wolfie. Then again, I haven't really called him that in a while, aside from today. I should do that now.

"Oh it's Nave. Nave Convel. We both have our own nicknames we like to call each other back at Signal. Anyways have you seen him?" I hope he has seen him. Please tell me he's seen him. Unfortunately he shook his head and sighed.

"No I haven't." Damn it! Not even Port has seen him?! I was about to thank him but he kept talking. "But I do know what went on earlier." I was confused to what he meant by that.

"Wait how?"

"The other teachers, myself included, watched the fight thanks to Ozpin. He put up the video and saw everything…among other things." He said with the last part being in disgust. If he meant Nave then I'm about to go off on him. "And no it's not about what Mr. Nave has done. It's…about what Matt told him. But it's not my place to say." Now It got me curious. What DID Matt say to make Nave that angry? I wanted to ask more but I heard the bell ring, meaning the classes are done. "Ah looks like the classes are over. Well, if Convel has left without a trace, sooner or later that trace will show up. Maybe Ozpin will find him soon. Good day, Ms. Xiao Long." He left as I see the other students walking out. I sighed, deciding to look for him after I rejoin my team. I went to our dorm room and open the door. I saw no one was in there so I have a little bit of time before they show up. I sat on my bed and looked through old pictures, mainly of me and Nave. I remember taking so many pictures with him, more than me and Matt. I remember having a lot of fun with Nave, talking with each other, going to events even if Matt was with us. I kept looking through the pictures when I heard the door open.

"Well all I'm saying is that- Yang!" I heard Ruby's voice as I looked up to see her walking over to me and hugging me. I saw the other two members of my team enter as well, Blake with the same expression as before, maybe a little sympathetic but Weiss….she had a huge scowl on her face. "Did you find Nave?" I shook my head as I stood up.

"Not yet. I had to rest a bit before I head back out. Just looking through old pictures. Now I'm heading back out." I started to head for the door. I was about to open the door when I heard someone ask me.

"Why are you trying to look for that angry faunus?" I turned around to see the others looked at the one person who asked me that question, Weiss.

"Excuse me?" I asked her stepping closer to her.

"I mean, I don't believe he's someone that can be trusted, with the anger he has." She told me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And? I get angry sometimes what of it?" I was starting to get angry with her. I noticed both girls were looking at us as we were arguing.

"All I'm saying is, is this friendship even worth it if he gets angry like how he did just now."

"Of course it is! I know Nave and he wouldn't have gotten angry like he did unless there was a reason for it!"

"Oh? Like how the White Fang gets angry? Like how they hurt people like how Nave did?" she kept naming things that weren't true. I kept getting angry with her until she said something that made me snap. "I'm not surprised though. Nave and the White Fang are the same as each other." That did it. I punched the wall behind me hard, hard enough where it made a dent in the wall. I didn't need anyone tell me my eyes changed color because right now I was pissed off.

"Uh Yang?" I heard Blake call out to me but I just ignored her and death stared at Weiss.

"How dare you?! How dare you compare Wolfie to the White Fang! He is nothing like them!"

"And how would you-" Weiss started but I cut her off.

"BECAUSE I KNOWN HIM FOR A LONG TIME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I know what makes him tick, what makes him smile and everything! To compare him to the White Fang is like a slap to both Nave AND ME!" I clenched my fist, wanting to knock her out. But I didn't, as much as I want to, she's my teammate. "You don't even know the pain he and Tyler went through back then. I thought we told you about that but it seems like you just forgot it on purpose. Your nothing but a spoiled little brat!" I turned my back to open the door. "I thought you would be different. I guess not. What did I expect out of a heiress who only cares about herself and only herself, who cries when she doesn't get what she wants." I opened the door and closed it behind me. I sighed as I heard another voice.

"Hey you ok?" I looked over to my right and saw it was Tyler, with his left arm wrapped up, walking towards me.

"Hey Ty. Yeah I'm ok I guess." I looked back to my room and sighed. "Just….some problems with Weiss."

"Let me guess, something related to the White Fang?" I was a bit surprised when he said that as I looked at him. "I heard you yelling that's why I asked." He walked over to me as I rubbed my arm. Speaking of which.

"How's your arm?" I asked him, he looked at his arm and moved it around, like he was working it out.

"Stings a bit. But I'm alright. Freki can bite really hard now." He laughed a bit as he looked at me. "So were you able to find him?" I shook my head.

"No but I'm about to go find him now. I just…" he looked at me confused.

"Just…what?" I clenched my fist as I looked at him.

"I can't believe that even after telling the team our story, the snobby princess thinks that Wolfie's anger is like the White Fang! Like she doesn't know the pain that you guys went through with what they did!" I heard the door open a bit behind me but I didn't care, I needed to get this off my chest. "All the racist remarks, all the shit that was thrown at you, she doesn't know how much that hurt all of you!" he sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Would you believe me if I told you that wasn't the worst things that's happened to us?" I looked at him shocked. That wasn't the worst?!

"W-what?!"

"We….kept what we go through from you all. Me and Nave….went through worst. But it's not my place to say it to you. That would be Nave's. Speaking of who, I know where he is." I looked at him wide eyed and grabbed his shoulders.

"Where is he?!" I shook Ty a little harder than I wanted to as he was stunned a bit.

"Y-Yang p-please stop!" he pleaded as I stopped. I had a nervous chuckle as he shook his head. "Ugh….anyways, you have looked everywhere correct?" I nodded. "Are you sure you checked _everywhere_?" I was confused with that. I'm sure I checked everywhere, the classrooms, hallways, everything! The only place I didn't check….is…

"Did you check maybe the Emerald Forest? That's part of this place too." I gasped when he said that. Of course why didn't I think of that!

"No but I'll check it now! Thank you Ty!" I ran to leave but I stopped and turned back to look at him. I still felt guilty for back then, for not helping him. I know I apologized to him the day after the story of us, and he forgave me instantly, I still felt that guilt. "And Tyler, I'm sorry again. For you know, back then." I looked at him and he had a smile on his face. A huge smile, like Wolfie's.

"Yang I already told you, you didn't need to apologize. It was ok I didn't blame you or Nave for back then. Besides, I probably wouldn't have unlocked my semblance if you guys were with me so it's ok." There he goes again, being who he is, the kind person like Wolfie. Not blaming me or anyone for his misfortunes, Ruby is really missing out. "Now go, I know you want to talk to him." I smiled and nodded as I ran out, hoping I can finally see Nave, and to at least talk to the one boy who can really make me feel better.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest's Cliff** _ **Third person POV**_

* * *

The sun was beginning to go down in the Emerald forest as a single person stands at the cliffs of the green forest, the boy who was the talk of a few people about what happened earlier, the boy with blue wolf ears.

"Tyler wasn't kidding. This view is amazing, especially at this time." Nave said whistling as he watch the sun set. He went to the cliffs to calm down and relax after his anger and almost murder of Matt Steiner. While he didn't regret beating him up, he did regret almost killing him, in FRONT of his crush. He felt like he scared the hell out of her and everyone in attendance, not to mention he hurt his brother with his semblance. While he knew his brother would forgive him, he doubt his team will be the same. He's been getting texts from his fellow Signal students and told him that they were happy he beat up Matt and that he deserved it, although he knew even he didn't deserve death, no matter how shitty he is. He stayed there as he heard a voice from behind him.

"It definitely is Mr. Nave." He jumped a bit as he turned around to see the Headmaster standing behind him enjoying the sight as well. Nave's ears went down seeing the headmaster, no doubt he heard about what happened.

"Oh…Professor Ozpin. What uh…what are you doing here?" he asked, expecting the worst.

"Well I always come out here for a nice walk, seeing the sights, smelling the roses, and to help out students who need help. Such as yourself." The Headmaster told him as Nave sighed.

"Does..it have to do with my…incident?" the Wolf asked him.

"If you mean the fight then yes it is. You do realized you could have killed someone today don't you? If your brother hadn't stepped in, things would have gone from bad to worse." Nave looked down as the headmaster scolded him. "And, as policy, you should be expelled for it as we don't train killers." Nave closed his eyes as he sighed.

"I understand. I'll go pack my stuff-"

"Just a moment." Nave looked up and saw the headmaster with a small smile. "While that is the policy, some policies were meant to be…bended in a way. You will not be expelled from Beacon." Nave's eyes went wide and his ears pointed back up as he heard that he wasn't expelled. "However, there will be a punishment." Nave nodded, understanding why.

"Ok so what is this punishment?" Ozpin chuckled.

"I'm giving it right now. This scolding is your punishment." Nave was surprised hearing that. The talking or scolding that's happening is his punishment. "Besides, I know all about what Mr. Steiner has said. One of the reasons why I didn't accept him to Beacon. Among other things." He told him as he looked at Nave. "Do not let your anger get the best of you. I understand there will be times you will get angry with good reasons, just like today, but don't let it control you. You can harness your anger to be your greatest weapon, but only if you can control it. Do you understand?" Nave again nodded as he had a small smile.

"I did have a problem with my anger, but I will try to get it under control. Thank you professor." The headmaster nods as he takes a sip of his coffee. "So…how did you know-"

"About what Mr. Steiner said?" Nave nods a bit. "Well…I did have cameras watching the fight. They also caught what he told you when he whispered it. While Glynda and most students didn't hear it, I did. Along with Mr. Tyler and Mr. Fuchs, along with…a few faunus students." Nave held back a growl remembering what Matt had told him but was surprised when Kahel heard it too, then again he is a faunus like him. "Truth be told, I wasn't planning on letting him in my school at any moment."

"Then what about my brother? Why did you let him in?" Nave asked as the professor chuckled.

"One was to keep family together. I'm sure you know this by now." Nave nodded and chuckled himself as Ozpin continued. "But it's also because I have seen his abilities and how he can plan his attacks, like yourself and the other students. But also, like Ms. Rose, she has what I like to call a honest soul. A soul that wants to help out others and is kind to many people, even if they don't reciprocate the same." He tells the young wolf faunus.

"But…do you regret bringing him?"

"Mr. Nave I will tell you the same thing I told Ms. Rose, I have made many mistakes than any man, woman and child have ever made. While I see Ms. Rose being team leader of her team is not a mistake, I see bringing your brother here is yet to be seen. But at the moment, I say no. Now, bringing Mr. Steiner here would be one." He joked as he sipped his coffee. "But I digress, you will not be punished for your actions, just don't do it again. Understand?"

"I understand sir." Nave replied.

"Good. Now I must-"

"WOLFIE!" both student and professor look towards the sound of the voice and saw it was Yang running over to them. She stopped and was taking deep breaths as Ozpin looked at her.

"Ah, Ms. Xiao Long. I see you finally found us. And as such I will take my leave." Ozpin started to walk away but not before looking back at Nave. "Remember what I told you. Never let it control you, you control it." And with that, he left Yang and Nave alone. Yang looked at Nave and walked over to him.

"There…huff…you are. I looked everywhere for you!" Yang said as Nave looked down.

"I'm sorry Yang. I just…needed some time alone. After all that's happened." He then turned to look at the forest. "I let my anger get the best of me. And because of this, I almost killed Matt and hurt my brother. Hell I scared everyone in the arena. I'm-"

"You don't need to apologize Nave." Nave looked back with surprise in his eyes as he saw Yang smiling. "I don't blame you for almost killing Matt and I doubt Tyler will blame you for hurting him." He smiled back at her, happy to know that she didn't blame him for scaring her like that. Then Yang looked at him seriously. "Although I will like to know what he said to you to make you snap like that." Nave contemplated on telling her, knowing that she could explode hearing what she would hear.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked. "You don't really want to know what he told me."

"But I do." Yang said taking a step closer. "I want to know what made you, who in my eyes the nicest, kind-hearted person aside from my sister and your brother, would make you snap like that." He took a deep breath as he looked into Yang's eyes.

"Are you positive?"

"Positive. Please tell me Wolfie." He closed his eyes and exhaled. He opened his eyes and flat out told her.

"He told me that, since he had illegal metals in his pole, when he won….he planned on raping you." The eyes of Yang went from surprised to shocked and horrified.

"W-what?" she said, not believing what he just told her.

"He was going to force you to have sex with him, make you his forever. He was going to use Ruby as leverage against you. Scary thing is, he would have gone through with it." He said with a shudder in his voice. Yang stood there shock hearing this, she knew Nave was telling the truth, she believed him that much, but the fact that her ex would have done something like that was horrifying.

"That….that ASSHOLE!" Yang exploded, just like Nave predicted. Her eyes turned red and her aura exploded in an inferno. "THAT SORRY SON OF A BITCH IS LUCKY HE ISN'T HERE!"

"Yang calm down! Please!" Yang looked at the pleading wolf faunus and started to take deep breaths. Nave walked over to her and hugged her. "Believe me, anger will never be the answer. Please relax." Yang sighed as she returned the hug.

"I know wolfie. It's just…now I see why you went off the handle like that. Again I don't blame you." He looked at her as he released the hug.

"Thanks Yang." He smiled before looking back at the forest a bit. His smile turns to a frown as he remember what his brother told him earlier that day. He took a big sigh, something Yang caught.

"Nave? Are…are you ok?" Yang asked concerned. Nave looked back and saw the concern in her eyes.

' _Better now than never I suppose. I did promise Tyler….but.'_ "Yeah….but there is something I need to tell you." Nave said as he had a stern look in his eyes.

"What is it?" Yang asked as she looked at him, wondering what he has to say. Nave, in his head thought of one thing.

' _Here goes.'_ He took a deep breath as he went with what he had to say. "Do you remember….that one day back at Signal? I just introduced you to Tyler and we went to where we met up the first time. At the lockers. Remember that?" he asked reminiscing back to that day.

"Yeah. And I told you about something that would have been the biggest mistake of my life. I started dating Matt." She said in disgust. "If I had known he did all the things he did, I wouldn't have said yes. Even if he claims to have changed. Anyways, why?" she asked.

"Well….on that day I wanted to tell you something, but with what you said it overtook what I wanted to say so I kept it in." He admitted. Yang was surprised to hear that as she was genuinely sorry.

"Damn I'm sorry wolfie. Well, now we got time. What did you want to tell me? I'm a good listener." She said as Nave chuckled.

"I know you are. Anyways, what I wanted to tell you from then and to now is….well first until now, it was then. I had a crush on someone." He told her. Yang's eyes widen at this confession but didn't know the biggest confession was soon to happen.

"Aww you did? Wolfie is growing up? Did you ask that girl out?" She asked, seeing if he did ask her out.

"Sadly no. She got taken before I could even say it." He sighed as his ears went down. He turned to look at the sunset as Yang walked over to him. But before she could say she's sorry, he continued. "But even if she got taken, I still had that crush and…over time it turned to me falling in love with that girl. But I kept it in so she wouldn't know. I decided it's best she didn't know so she could be happy. Up til now, I still have those feelings of love for that girl. And yet…heh," Nave chuckled remembering his brother's words, "I had my brother lay the smackdown on me and told me to tell her how I feel about her now. He could see I was hurting myself keeping it in so he warned me to tell her otherwise he would tell her himself. And now, even my team is telling me the same thing. I don't know If my words would matter anymore but now, I don't care. I'm ready to tell her." He told Yang as he prepared himself for the confession that would change his life, whether it be good or bad.

"I'm sorry about that Wolfie. But that's good that your about to tell that girl about your feelings." Yang said with a smile. "So…who's the lucky girl? If you don't mind me asking." She hoped to know who this lucky girl is. Nave closed his eyes and turned around to look at Yang. His eyes open as amber met lilac. He had a small smile before telling her the biggest surprise in her life.

"Well…the girl I had a crush on and fell in love with…is you. I'm in love with you Yang Xiao Long." He confessed as Yang stopped and stood there in shock. The girl that he had a crush on, and fell in love with…was her?!

' _it was me? Wolfie had a crush, then fell in love with me?! But…what's so special about me? I mean, I made a dumb decision, how could he ever fall for me? And even then, I hurt him beyond belief I bet.'_ She thought to herself, dishearten at the sheer fact he had a crush on her. "But…why? I mean, I hurt you. I went out with Matt knowing how he is. How can you even have a crush on me? Let alone love me?" Nave laughed a bit before answering her.

"You really should stop listening to whatever those boys tell you. Because that's not what brought out these feelings for you." He said as he listed off the reasons. "First off, who helped me on my first day at school? Who stayed behind to check up on me and decided to be friends with me? You did. You didn't care of my faunus features and still became friends with me. Second, even if you were dating Matt, you still made time to hang out with me, with and without him around. You helped me out in so many ways, hell your also kind, sweet, funny as hell with your puns, speaking of which you should go back to that. Anyways, your beautiful, not just the outside but inside. Your hair is beautiful as well but your heart is the biggest of all of them and that's what I love about you." He smiled but saw her face was covered by her hair, one of the things he mentioned to her. His ears went down and sighed but kept his smile. "Well in any case, you at least got to know. To be honest, I doubt I have a shot with you. But hey, it's good to get it off my chest. Besides, you deserve to know and be happy." He said, not noticing the tears coming down Yang's eyes. To her, it sounded so sincere, that it came from his heart, and he wasn't bullshitting her. Not like the others, not even Matt. The many things Nave likes about her made her feel so much better but was stunned to think he doubt he had a shot. Nave started to walk away, walking past her, until he felt his wrist being grabbed by Yang. He looked at his wrist then to Yang. "Yang?"

"Don't go….you deserve this much." She muttered.

"What do you-" Nave got cut off by Yang turning around and kissing him on the lips, surprising Nave and putting him in a stupor state. He felt her lips, she was kissing him! It felt soft, both lips do. To her, it felt like it was needed to not only him but to her too as, for her, it felt amazing. Matt wasn't like this with her but with Nave, it made her feel like she was on cloud nine. Nave broke out of his trance and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. They stayed like this for a few more seconds before they broke the kiss. It was then that Nave saw her eyes puffy. "Hey why are you crying?" He asked as he wiped a few tears away.

"It's because..you had to deal with all that bullshit. And everything you said, it came from the heart didn't it?" She asks him as he nods. "I knew it, no other boy would ever be honest with me and yet….you are. God why am I stupid? You had stayed with me no matter what decisions I made. You stayed while others left and you stayed loyal to me. I want you to know how much I care about you and believe me, I care about you so much. But never say you doubt you have a shot with me, because now…I'm single. So you can have you shot." His eyes widen at her giving him the ok to ask her to date her. But he knew better. He smiled as he broke free from the hug, confusing her. "Wolfie?"

"As much as I would love to ask you out now, I'm willing to wait for a while. Til you truly recover, from Matt and what's happened today. I'm not saying I won't but….i don't want to rush you into another relationship so soon after a break up." He told her, stunning her again. "Besides, us dating now? It's better to wait for a proper time to go out. Don't you agree?" he asked her. She couldn't do anything but nod. But then she smiled back.

"Well…I guess that's another thing I like about you too Nave. If your willing to wait then I'll wait to. Maybe we can be…unofficial until our date. How does that sound?" she offered as she held out her hand. He looked at her and then to her hand, then thought about it.

"Hhhmmm be unofficial with the cutest girl in the entire world? Until we have our official date?" he said as he caught Yang blushing with the cutest girl comment. He then shook her hand. "I believe Ms. Xiao Long, we have ourselves an agreement." Both of them smiled as…unofficially, they are together. "But let's keep this to ourselves. Until our date."

"Agreed. Well it's getting late so we should head back."

"Yeah, I still have to deal with my team."

"Same." Both of them headed back to their rooms, with the occasional holding hands but letting go so nobody sees them. They both reached their dorm rooms as they hugged each other one more time. "See you tomorrow wolfie."

"You two, sunshine." Yang smiled and felt a bit giddy hearing that. Only he could say that and make her feel like that. Nave went to her room as Yang enter hers. She went in and saw everyone asleep except for Weiss. She was reviewing her notes as Yang went to change into her pjs, completely not acknowledging her. She got out and went to her bed before hearing a whisper.

"I'm sorry." She turned around and saw Weiss get up and stand in front of her. "I'm sorry for what I said. i…admit it was wrong of me to say that about someone you know. It was me…being scared and thinking he would attack you all. I had that happen before so I feared the worse. But I apologize for my actions and words." She told the blonde as Yang looked at her. She could see that she was told something that shocked her and saw that she was in the wrong. She sighed before looking at her.

"Well…apology accepted. Just make sure you watch what you say ok? Then nothing bad will happen. Trust me. Plus it helps that I learned something really, really cool but I'm tired so I want to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow ok? Night." She said, patting the Ice Queen's shoulder lightly with a smile before jumping to her bed and knocking out, happy to know something that had been kept secret for a few years and thinking about a certain faunus.

* * *

 **CKTN's Room**

* * *

Nave closed the door to his room and saw that his brother and his leader was up still while Kahel was laying down, with his eyes just closing and all in their pjs.

"Hey bro, there you are. I assume Yang found you?" Tyler asked with a smile. Nave saw this and nods before looking at Cobalt.

"Cobalt, first off I would like to apologize for my anger today. I shouldn't have gone off like that and-"

"Save it Nave." Nave looked at Cobalt who had a soft smile. "I already know why you went off like you did, and to be honest, I do the same thing." Nave looked at him with a bit of surprise as he saw the leader walk to him. "Kahel and Tyler told me what he said, told the girls and a few of our friends. The gall of him to say that, I'm surprise you didn't just rip off his head. But next time, control your anger ok?"

"Ozpin already scolded me about it. I will guys don't worry." Nave told him.

"Good and also Nave." Cobalt put his hand on the wolf's shoulder. "No matter what, you got us. Your team that will back you up. Got it?" Nave looked at Cobalt who nods then to Kahel, who was trying to sleep, gives him a thumbs up and last to his brother who walks over to him.

"Remember what you said brother? Were family, we always have each others back. No matter what." He had a goofy smile that made Nave laugh at it.

"Thank you. All of you."

"Yeah yeah, well I would like to sleep if you don't mind please? I'm really exhausted and tired and would like to sleep." Kahel grumbled as he turned to the side. The others agreed as Nave went to change into his pjs and went to his bed. But not before hearing a question he was expecting.

"So did you tell her?" The younger brother asked him as he chuckled.

"Yeah…I did. But I told her I wait til she recovers. Is that a good answer for you?" he looked at the pout of his brother as he then sighed.

"Well…at least you told her. And I understand why you want to wait. Ssooo?"

"I'll ask her out later ok? Now will you leave this alone?"

"Alright. Fine. Night brother." Tyler said as he went to his bed, but not before whispering to him. "Also, good job brother. I'm proud of you." He laid down as Nave started to close his eyes, thinking back to the surprise first kiss that he got from Yang. Minded, it's not her first but he didn't care. He remembered the soft lips of the blonde brawler and smiled big. Now he began to think of a perfect date for Yang, one that would make her feel like a princess.

* * *

 **And….done. Sorry about the wait, we had to do some revisions about some stuff. Like the talk between Yang and Nave amongst other things. But this chapter is done and the….first pairing is formed albeit unofficial.**

 **Keeper: Yeah even though they did kiss, it doe not mean they are…together-together as Nora would say. So yes they are unofficial but we all know it will be soon. Anyways, we apologize again for the delay. To be honest we didn't think we hit this high again til later.**

 **Well the words and the scenes came out and showed itself out so we didn't want to leave it….unfinished. but yes that's the end of the chapter and before I end this. This story, within a few chapters, has gained 14 favorites, 28 followers, and we have been viewed over 1,000 times, last tally mark is at 1,165. Holy shit guys this is more than I got within the few chapters of my previous story so again, thank you guys so much for your support. Thanks for reading the story and for following this story. It means a lot to us.**

 **Keeper: Holy crap we got this much? Wow that's amazing! Like what Bear said, thank you guys so much for the support and for reading our story. I never would have thought we get this much within a few chapters. So next chapter we get to the other four students…no not JNPR, not yet but we are talking about Weiss, Kahel, Blake and Cobalt.**

 **So without further ado. You know the drill, Like, Comment, favorite etc and me and Keeper will see you all next chapter. See Ya!**


	8. Update

**Hey guys bear here, Keeper isn't here right now but this is something I noticed. If you haven't gotten the alert we did upload the new chapter of this story but for some reason, we never got the email saying "Hey it's uploaded now!" i noticed this when i didn't get the email to a few of the stories I followed like RWBY: Grimm Reaper by jeit93 or the crossover story Remnant's Maelstrom Shinobi by MothBallz, and yes I do read those stories and personally I really like them so if you want some good stories to read as well as ours, then go check out those two stories. but anyways,** **this is mainly a test so don't worry we are working on the new chapter right now I just wanted to update you guys and let you know to make sure you check up on this. Maybe the site isn't really…..working you could say. We tried to take it down and reupload it to see if it works but no cigar. If you guys didn't get the email, let us know. Until then, we will see you all in the next chapter. and we will take it down so it can become the real chapter eight for you guys.**


	9. Chapter 8: Beauty and Snow White

**What is happening guys?! Kahlibear and Keeper here with a new chapter of Against All Odds.**

 **Keeper: And before we start, we did get the email for chapter eight. So we will update that to be this chapter. Still, this is weird.**

 **I know. Anyways, like I said before with the update, if you guys want to read more stories then follow jeit93 and MothBallz with their stories. But I got to be honest, I love Grimm Reaper more than Shinobi, sorry about that.**

 **Keeper: Anyways, with this chapter, like we said will contain Blake, Cobalt, Weiss and Kahel mainly. You will see the other four…the Signal four I should say with bits of JNPR in there. But the main ones will be the monochrome and Fox and the Heir.**

 **Yeah so without further ado, disclaimer is in the first chapter and let's go!**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): **_First Person._**

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

* * *

 **Chapter eight: Beauty and the Dragon, Snow White and the Fox**

* * *

 **RWBY's Room Saturday**

* * *

Morning broke as the sun started to shine into the girls' room. It was Saturday which means no classes for everyone, which was good because of all that happened yesterday, with Nave and his anger. Blake was the first one to wake up, albeit not intentionally. She woke up due to the sounds of Yang's snoring, much to her dismay, but decided to just go to the library for today. She got up and went to the bathroom and started the shower. She took off her clothes, along with her bow and looked at herself. Before coming to Beacon, she decided to hide her faunus features, meaning her black cat ears, so that people see her as herself and not by her faunus heritage. Her best friend and brother figure Kahel, decided against it and shows off his ears, saying he doesn't care about what they say. In truth, he knows all her secrets from the past as he was with her as well. One day she will be honest with them, but for now, their secrets will stay secret. She got into the shower and began to wash herself and to take extra care of her ears. She barely gets to let her ears air out due to the bow so it's relaxing for her to let them out. She finished her shower and got dressed into her usual outfit, including her bow on her head, and exited the bathroom. She closed the door only to see the Schnee heiress waking up and sitting up on her bed. Weiss rubbed her eyes as Blake got a couple of her books and headed out the door.

"And…just where do you think your going?" Weiss said groggily as Blake looked at her.

"Well, seeing as it's Saturday and we all need a break from yesterday, I was going to go to the library." Blake replied as she stopped at the door and looked at her. "Speaking of which, when did Yang get back in? And what did she say?" Weiss sighed as she looked at the top bunk of Blake's bed.

"She came in after you and our leader went to bed. She seemed really happy for some reason, but I assume it was because she did find the older brother." She said. "And she told me to watch what I say for now on. Which I will." Then she looks at the time. "Wait it's this early in the morning?"

"Yep. Oh by the way good morning." Blake said jokingly.

"Yeah same." The heiress said in the same way. "Why are you up so early? Shouldn't you be sleeping in?"

"I would….if it wasn't for my partner snoring up a storm." The incognito faunus pointed to her blonde partner who at that moment, snored loudly that sounded like a rusty chainsaw. Weiss winced as she looked back to Blake.

"I see. Well, _at_ least your bunk bed is stable. I have to deal with a death trap my partner put up." She pointed to her bunk bed which was strung up by string with her partner still sleeping.

"That doesn't look safe now that I think about it."

"See? This is what I said." Sighing, Weiss looked at the beds.

"Didn't you also say that we can get the boys to fix up the bunk beds after seeing it?" Weiss looked at her teammate when the realization hits her.

"That's right. I did. Maybe I can get these two to ask the boys to help fix this…situation." Blake nods as she opens the door.

"Well I'll be back later tonight then. I'll be in the library." She said as she opens the door.

"And what are you going to read? Hmm? Is it something that is….inappropriate?" Weiss questioned as Blake froze. She didn't want to say the name of her Ninjas with Love book since it's in her eyes….art.

' _I can't let her know about it. Not Ninjas with Love. I can't….wait the other book I have!'_ She looks at her other book in her arms and smiled. "No…it's called Hero and Avenger. A story about two Shinobis."

"Shinobis? Its about two ninjas?" Weiss deadpanned as she looked at the ninja fanatic.

"It's better than most of those books. I'll give you a short summary for it. It's about two boys who see each other as brothers. Well they both have different tragedies happen to them at a young age and take different paths. At the end their paths cross over for one final battle. I won't go any further than that." She said as she walked out to the hallway. She heard the door close to her left and saw that the heir and leader of CKNT was walking out of his room right at the same time. He was dressed in his usual outfit as well with his book that he was reading in the library the first time they really truly talked aside from the first day in his left hand. He turned to his right and looked at the lone girl in the hallway. Both of them stared at each other for a while before Cobalt waved his free hand.

"Oh uh..hello Ms. Belladonna." He greeted her as he walked over.

"I thought I told you to call me Blake Cobalt?" She reminded him as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, it's a habit of mine. I mean no disrespect." The Heir told her genuinely, something that Blake noticed and mentally smiled.

"It's fine. So are you going to the library as well?"

"Yes I am. It Is Saturday and I believe we owe each other a library visit and chat?" she nods as the two of them leave to go to the library. They reach the library and sat down with Cobalt facing Blake, just like the first time in the library. "So I'll take a guess and say that your partner made it back?" Blake nods to that question as she opens up her book.

"She did. Although I was sleeping at that moment, I heard about it from the Schnee." She said with a bit of disgust in her voice. The heir caught it and questioned it.

"You don't like your teammate?" he asks. Blake looked at him before shaking her head.

"It's not that I don't like her, its just that I don't like how her family treats the faunus. That and she seems like a racist with what she said yesterday. Comparing Nave's anger to the White Fang." Her hand clenched her book a little tight, getting a little pissed. "She doesn't know him so how could she say that?"

"Hmmm I did not know that." Cobalt said thinking. "Maybe there was a reason for it?"

"What reason? What is the reason?" She sighs as she looks into her book reading where she left off. "Did Nave ever return?"

"He did." She looked up from her book and saw him smile a bit. "He came back and apologized for his anger getting the best of him. I told him that he didn't need to, as I knew the reason thanks to Kahel. Tyler didn't really yell it out when Nave and Yang left you know." He chuckled as she had a quiet giggle. But in her head, she knew the reason why he went off the like that, her cat ears caught everything and it was a struggle not to give Matt a glare, giving up her secret of being a faunus.

"So…what was the reason?" Blake asked him while Cobalt put his book down and sighed.

"Matt planned to….well let's just say force Yang into giving up her card. Her v-card." Blake faked a quiet gasp as she had to look horrified.

"That's…awful." She said. Her face turned into a scowl. "It's a good thing Nave kicked the living hell out of Matt."

"Hey now." Blake looked at Cobalt confused. "You shouldn't have that scowl on your face. It's too beautiful for that." He said not thinking before realizing what he said. When he did, his face had a slight blush to his features while Blake had a redder blush on her face.

' _He thinks my face is beautiful? i don't think even HE would say it to my face and even if he did, he probably won't mean it. Cobalt however…'_ she looked at him as he put his face in his book, trying to hide his blush. _'it's kinda cute when he acts like this. And yet he's been the only one I know of to even talk to me normally, like a person. But I don't know anything about him. Maybe I can ask him about his family?'_ "So I have a question for you." He looked up, the blush receding back as he looked at her in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"What is your family like? I mean, I've heard stories but I want to know it from someone who is…you know, part of the Dragunov name. if you don't mind." She asks as he looked a bit surprised before smiling.

"You know, nobody has ever really asked me about my family. Well aside from the boys and we did talk about it last week. But since you asked, I will tell you." He looked up to the ceiling as he began talking about his family. "My family is from Mistrial. My father, Richter Dragunov, was the founder of the weapons company along with my mother, Maria Dragunov. But our company wasn't the reason we were influential."

"Oh? And what was the reason?" Blake asked. Cobalt looked at her who saw she was really curious to what the reason was.

"The reason? Well the reason wasn't by our craftsmanship, well kinda but not the main reason. The main reason, was the influence we had from the faunus community." Blake was stunned to hear that. Sure she knew that faunus loved the Dragunovs but never knew they were the reason for the family's influence to grow high.

"The..faunus? Really?"

"Really. They saw our family not be like the other racist assholes and actually talk to them, like normal people. That in turn helped us out. Over time, I saw the mistreatment they were getting and that is my goal. I told the boys this, my goal is to one day have the humans and faunus join together in harmony. I want to improve the relationship between the two." Blake was shocked to hear that, shocked enough to put her book down and look at the heir with eyes of admiration. She never thought someone like him would ever have a goal like that.

"W-wow…" is all she could say. She look at his eyes and saw the confidence and the compassion he had for every human and faunus alike and wants to bring them together, not with violence but with love and peace. _'He is different from him. By a long mile. I never would have thought that the faunus were the ones who helped them become who they are, no wonder they love the Dragunovs. Cobalt you may not know it but I'm now becoming more and more interested in you. I want to know a lot more of you.'_

"Yeah. It does help that I have an adopted sister and a full blood sister. My adopted sister is actually here in Beacon." He mentions, surprising Blake.

"Wait really? She's here at Beacon?"

"Yep. Bun Bun is a second year student. That's my nickname for her. She's a faunus like Kahel, but I won't say much about her yet." He smirked, leaving Blake in suspense.

"Darn it. Well I guess I'll have to wait then huh?" she said smiling. He smiled back and nods. "Well, I'm not going anywhere."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Blake. Now, what book are you reading?" That question made her freeze and blush up a storm.

"Well…uh…..i have two books I brought but this one is…uh…called….Ninjas of love…"

* * *

 **With Weiss**

* * *

After the bow wearing teammate left to go to the library, the Heiress went and took a shower to get cleaned up for the day. After getting dressed in her usual outfit, she got out only to find her leader waking up on her bed, or in Weiss's mind, a deathtrap. Ruby sat up as she rubbed her eyes.

"mmm…morning Weiss." Ruby said groggily as she opened her eyes to see the heiress, she looks around the room and saw Blake was gone. "Where's Blake?"

"She went to the library to read. I'm going to most likely study for a test in the study hall." The white hair girl told Ruby as she got her books and started to walk to the door when she heard another voice.

"On a Saturday Ice Queen? Really?" she turned around and saw Yang waking up and looking at her.

"Yes. I will not let my studies and grades go down just because you all want to sleep." She said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Lame." Yang said as she gets out of bed. Weiss looked at her annoyed.

"Well excuse me for wanting to keep up my education." As she headed out the door, they heard a knock on the door. Weiss opened it only to see the younger brother, Tyler at the door. "Oh….it's the doofus."

"Well hello to you too Ice Queen." Tyler said sarcastically as Weiss stomped her foot.

"Why do you call me that?!" She asked yelling at him.

"Well why are you calling me a doofus?" he asked back.

"Because you are a doofus!" he was about to say something else before he got interrupted by her again. "And don't get me wrong, this is my way of nicknames for you. Ruby up there is dolt, Yang is bimbo. And your brother is…"

"Nave is what?/Nave is what?" Both Yang and Tyler asked, both glaring at the heiress who was trying to think of the right words.

' _Watch your words Weiss. Think of something that resembles what that knucklehead Nave is…..wait that's it.'_ "Nave would be knucklehead." She said calmly. She seemed calm on the outside but inside she was hyperventilating. She didn't know if she said the right thing. She looked first at the archer then to the brawler until she heard said archer's voice.

"Knucklehead huh? Well Nave can be a knucklehead so it works out." Tyler looks at Yang with a goofy smile on his face. "Wouldn't you agree? Bimbo?" Yang sighs and shook her head before answering.

"Yeah yeah you doofus. Nave is a knucklehead sometimes." On the inside, Weiss took a huge sigh of relief. She was able to deflect all attention and say the right thing. But she then looks at all three of them, for Ruby and Yang, they have a great sibling bond and act like sisters and best friends. Then to the archer, while she wouldn't admit it, but she actually respects and likes how he's been there for the sisters as well as having that same brotherly relationship with Nave, sure they fight or tell each other off but it was all in good fun. Nave was the same way as Tyler, and for how long she's know them, she knows that they can trust each other with everything, they talk like they have been friends since they were kids and laugh about things they talk about. It's something that Weiss herself remembers back when she was a kid, before everything went downhill for her. She had a tear coming to her eye before wiping it away and shaking her head. She turns to look at the archer who saw her eyes, one that even he recognized.

' _Those eyes…'_ he thought before the heiress started to ask him.

"Anyways, can you please fix our bunk beds? I will not have my life be on the line due to this one's planning." She pointed to her leader as Ruby nervously chuckled. Tyler looked at the red reaper then back to the Heiress.

"Yeah, me and Nave can fix this up. Kahel wasn't in our room right now and I can already assume our leader is in the library." He told her as he looked at the sisters. "And they can watch us do it. That way there is proof we did it safely, ok Weiss?" everyone was a bit surprised that he didn't say Ice Queen to Weiss, even the heiress was surprised. But then she looked into his eyes, as eyes of understanding, as she remembers he went through it too.

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me." Weiss excused herself as she walked over to the study hall, leaving the archer and sisters alone.

"Ssooooo." Tyler looked at the sisters as Yang had an eyebrow raised, "Any reason why you called her by her name than her nickname there Ty?" she asked confused before Tyler looked at the place where the Ice Queen left.

"Because I saw the look in her eyes. Eyes that remind me of someone back in the past." He told them as he went to get his brother and to fix up the beds. Meanwhile Weiss was walking to the study hall to study for a test in one of her classes. Along the way, she began to think about the past and her childhood. She remembers how after the White Fang turned violent, her father had been more….strict so to say. Leaving a bad childhood for her. She shook her head as she heads towards the study hall. She gets there and opens the door, only to see the fox faunus of CKTN there as well. He was working on his test from the same class he was in as Weiss. Although he seemed to be struggling with his work. Seeing as this being a chance to…know him more, she decided to go over and sit next to him.

"ggggrrrr why is this so hard? What am I not getting?" Kahel growled as he looked at his notes but realizing he might have mixed it up. Weiss took this opportunity to speak up.

"Mind if I sit here?" she said as he looked up and saw her. Both eyes made contact with each other as Kahel then had a look of disgust on his face and just grunted. She just took this as a yes and sat down. She opened her notes and began studying, with her taking the occasional look at the fox faunus. She sees him struggling a bit before going back to her notes.

"Why are you even here?" he asked her as she looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you even in here? With a faunus no less?" He asked again. Weiss looked appalled hearing him ask that.

"I'm here to study. What does it think I'm doing?" she questioned him as he looked at her angered.

"Studying huh? Studying to be a racist? Just like all of you Schnees?" he said in anger. "Being racist to us faunus?! Is that it?!" he stood from his seat and glared at her. Nobody was in there yet since it's a Saturday and many people do it in the afternoon.

"N-no! I want to study for my test! Just like you!" she exclaimed but shrunk back when she saw the anger and pain in Kahel's eyes.

"Oh really? Then why not find another place to sit that's not near me? Huh?! There are plenty of other places!" he pointed to every where around him as he looked back at her. "Are you here just to prove how 'Stupid' we faunus are?!"

"No! Please no-" She tried to speak but he cut her off.

"What would you know about us faunus anyways!?" he yelled as he pointed to his ears, which were now a bit flatten to show that he was furious. "You don't have any animal features! You don't know what we been through! Instead you have been brought up like a rich snobby girl and gets everything she wants!" Each time he goes off, the more Weiss's icy shell began to break off, remembering those in the past as a tears started to form. "You never had faunus friends so don't say you know our pain! You will never know what we been through!" He finished his rant with his eyes closed and a growl in his voice. "Your not perfect. You will never be perfect because you will always be a racist, snobby princess who will never, EVER, know the pains of being a faunus." He opened his eyes to see a sight that surprised him greatly. He sees the Heiress, a Schnee, looking down with tears falling down her eyes and hands scrunched up on her skirt. His eyes went a little wide seeing this side of the Ice Queen.

' _Is…is this what Ruby felt when I went off on her back in the forest? Damn it I didn't know.'_ "She sniffled as she looked into the eyes of the faunus and saw he was surprised. "Y-your wrong you know? I do know what you guys went through. I-I had friends, faunus friends back in my childhood in Atlas." It was Kahel's turn to be shock to hear that in truth, Weiss really did have faunus friends. "The-they were the b-best friends I could ever ask for. I-I remember them, so very well. We love to play games, hang out, did stuff that we kids loved to do." She said shakily as she wiped her tears. "Do you really want to know why I'm like this Kahel? It's because of the White Fang and my father combined. But…mainly my father." She sat back down trying to compose herself as Kahel sat down next to her.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her as she looked at him.

"W-when the White Fang became…those damn terrorist group, it got my father very angry because they targeted my family. My friends, god I hope they are alright, were never part of it but my father had none of it. He chased them off, barred them from ever visiting me ever again and told me that they planned to kill me when I was alone because they were part of the White Fang. H-he told me that all faunus are bad and I need to stay away from them. At first I didn't believe him but I saw how they were killing a few of my family members so i…started to believe him…but…only those IN the White Fang, not the others, not my friends. But after that, I kept everyone out aside from my sister, and my butler, I thought I couldn't ever find another friend that was a faunus." She said sadly as she looks back down to the table. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She knew it was going to be really hard for her since she's a Schnee, she hoped she could make friends but all she's ever done was be her cold self. She wondered if it was ever worth it even coming to Beacon. But her answer soon came to her, in the voice of the fox faunus.

"Weiss." She heard him say her name, surprising her a second time today. She looked at the faunus and saw he was sitting down next to her. "I had no idea you went through that, let alone you yourself had faunus friends." He said calmly to her. "I apologize for my actions, I would have thought you were like the others of the Schnee family, like your father."

"I'm not. It's why I chose to be a huntress. To be away from him and to not have our name dragged in the mud any longer. I just…hoped I could make friends here, not just human but faunus." She said sighing as she looked back to her notes.

"Well, why don't we hit a reset button on this conversation? Start over? I'll be your friend if you want." Weiss looked at him shocked. He went from accusing her to wanting to start over and be her friend? This has to be a trick in her mind.

"W-wait, why the sudden change? I thought you were pissed off at me." She questioned.

"I was, because I thought you were like all those others. Racist to the faunus race but after hearing your story, the sincerity in it, I can see your not like them. You want to be different than them and I want to at least try to help you. You said you had faunus friends right?" she nods.

"Yes….although I never had another one in a very long time."

"So why don't I help you with that? I'll be your first faunus friend in a long while. Besides, aside from my leader and Fly Boy, I want to at least have a girl human to be friends with."

"What about the bimbo? Yang I mean." She asked as he looked at her deadpanned

"Uh yeah I wouldn't try it, especially with that anger of hers. Plus her puns….i would rather have a Beowolf chew on my arm than hear her horrible puns." He said shuddering, causing the Heiress to giggle a bit before widening her eyes and putting her hands on her mouth. Kahel looked at her and had a small smile. "Well I know what makes you laugh a bit now." He said as he had a thought in his head. _'I can't let her know about me….and the White Fang. She can never know, with how much pain she was in. it's best that the past stays there, in the past. But on the plus side, she does have a cute giggle….wait what?'_ he shook his head getting rid of those kinds of thoughts as the heiress herself had her own.

' _No one aside from Klein has ever made me giggle like that. not since my old friends back then. And Kahel isn't like them White Fang faunus. He saved me, and then after going off on me he apologized and asked to be my friend. Not only that but to make me giggle like that, I'm a Schnee and yet….that was funny.'_ She looked back at the faunus and had herself a small smile. _'Maybe…he can help me not be so cold to others. He could help me and I could help him out.'_ She then holds her hand out to him as he looks at it. "Weiss Schnee, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said as he looked back at her and smiled. He then takes her hand and shakes it.

"Kahel Fuchs, the pleasure is all mine. Want to be friends?" he asked her as she smiled back.

"I would like that. I would like to be friends with you."

* * *

 **With Blake and Cobalt in Vale**

* * *

After their talk in the library, where Cobalt learned about the incognito faunus….smut, the two of them decided to visit Cobalt's uncle who was in Vale.

"I didn't know your uncle was in Vale. I thought your family would have been in Mistrial or somewhere around there." Blake said as they were walking towards where Cobalt's uncle is. The heir rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well…there was some history with him that most people don't know about him so it's why he chose here." He said as he kept walking. Blake nods her head in understanding and kept walking. Just today she learned a lot about Cobalt's family, his history and about himself in general. But while they were on their way, they were followed by a kid. The kid kept sneaking up on the duo and went to reach for Cobalt's pocket, thinking he wouldn't be aware. While this is happening, Cobalt heard a noise behind him, thinking it was an adult. When he felt a hand in his pocket, he quickly turned around and grabbed the arm. "Sorry I don't think…..so." when he went to look at the adult, he saw it wasn't an adult but the kid behind him, Blake turned around and saw the kid and went wide eyed. She saw the kid was a faunus, like her but a tiger cub faunus. But the kid looked like he was homeless and seven years old, as he had torn up clothes, holes in his shirt and jeans with shoes that was falling apart. He had stripes around his cheeks that signified his faunus features plus the orange ears on top of his greasy brown hair.

"H-hey! Let me go!" the kid yelled as he tried to pull his arm back, but Cobalt didn't let go.

"Sorry kid, but no." The heir said, "Now, what's a kid like you doing out here all alone?"

"Cobalt what are you-" Blake was asking but Cobalt put his free hand up to quiet her as he looked at her and mouthed 'Just wait'.

"What's it to you human? Why do you care?" the young one asked with venom, surprising Blake.

"Now now, I'm just curious as to why you would want to steal from me? Speaking of which, where are your parents?" he asked as the kid stopped struggling after hearing parents. Blake caught on to that as the kid looked to the ground.

"Why do you want to know?" Cobalt looked at the kid before kneeling down.

"Because a kid like yourself could get hurt out here. Your parents must be very worried about you." He told him as the kid scoffed.

"Yeah, like they would ever care…" Blake kneeled down as well to match the kid's height.

"What do you mean?" she asked as the kid looked at her.

"I mean…that they left me alone. They abandoned me. Took up arms with the White Fang. I hate them and the Fang! They took my mommy and daddy away!" The kid yelled as he had tears coming down his face. Both of them were surprised and looked at each other before looking at the kid.

"They…left you kid?" The heir said as the kid sniffled.

"Yeah…and it's Mason to you humans. I don't have a last name, or rather I disregard that last name." the kid, Mason, told them as his ears went down and he wiped away the tears. "I got no family left, they either went with the Fang or they just flat out left me behind. I've lived alone for about a couple years now, I'll still survive." He said, but sadly as he looked at the ground. Cobalt looked at the kid with sympathy, but had an idea.

"Well kid, uh Mason, what if I told you that you don't have to be alone anymore? That I can find you a new family?" Both Blake and Mason looked at the heir in shock, Blake more so than Mason, who looked like he had hope and faith again with his ear pointed back up again.

"Wait Cobalt what are you talking about?" Blake questioned him as Cobalt looked at Blake. Cobalt looked at her and smiled.

"Well Blake, my uncle is looking for a sign, this might be a sign for him. Something tragic happened to him so I want to help him." He then looked at the kid. "What do you say? Want to go meet my uncle?" the kid nods quickly.

"Yes! Please!" Mason said before realizing. "Oh wait what's your name?" he asked with one ear bending down a bit. Cobalt chuckled as he looked at the kid.

"The name's Cobalt Dragunov. This is Blake Belladonna." Blake waved to him as the both stood up, with Cobalt moving his hand from Mason's arm to his hand. "Come on kid, let's go." Mason nods and walks with Cobalt, with Blake standing where they were at.

' _Add another thing I like about you Cobalt, any other person would have gotten angry with that kid and turned him away. He actually wants to help this kid, Mason, maybe find a family. I'm curious as to who his uncle is but for now, you still found another reason for me to like you.'_ She smiled as she walked quickly to catch up to them. They walked a few blocks til they reached a book store that Blake remembers very well…and something that surprises, shocks and scares her to bits.

' _W-wait…..his uncle is..!'_

"Well, we're here." Cobalt said with pride. "Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun!" Mason looked at the shop in awe.

"Wow…." Cobalt opened the door as the bell rang. That's when Blake very slowly follows them in as Cobalt looks around the book shop. "So…this is where your Uncle lives?"

"Yes…well kinda, I really don't know but I know he does stay here most days." Blake was looking very nervous as she went behind Cobalt.

"I'm coming hold just a second!" a voice came out from the back. Then they all heard humming as the person walked out to the counter. This man was a faunus, in his mid thirtys, wore a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt with his hair cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms. And if anyone noticed, he also had protractable claws in place of nails. He had black hair with hazel eyes with a smile on his face, this was Tukson, Cobalt's Uncle. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to-" He started with his stores catchphrase until he saw who came in. He stopped and stared in shock. "C-Cobalt?! Is that you?" Cobalt smiled and nods.

"Yeah Uncle. It's me." Tukson then jumps over the counter to hug his nephew in a big hug, one that Cobalt reciprocated, laughing.

"It's good to see you Nephew! It's been too long!" He said laughing along as the other two watched on, Blake with a smile on her face and Mason feeling nervous.

"It has Uncle! Far too long!" the Heir/Nephew said as he let go of the hug. "I see your doing well."

"Of course I am." Tukson said smiling. "After all that's happened in my life, I had to be strong you know?" he told him as he looked at his other guest and his eyes widen. "Wait…Blake?!" Tukson exclaimed as Blake jumps a bit in shock as Cobalt looks at her.

"Uncle you know Blake?" He looks back to Tukson as the store owner looks at Blake who shakes her head as Tukson nods in understanding and smiles.

"Of course I do, she's my favorite customer. She comes in almost every day in all honesty, she loves books as much as I do." She sighs in relief as he got the message. Cobalt looks back to Blake in confusion.

"Wait Blake is this true?" he asks as she looks and nods.

"Yes. I uh..usually get my books here. It's been awhile Tukson." She says with a smile. Tukson nods and smiles back.

"To you as well Blake." He then looks at Cobalt, "Now was there something you need? Or were you here to check up on your dear Uncle?" He said jokingly as Cobalt chuckled.

"Well both old man." Cobalt said playing along

"I'm not old pipsqueak!" Tukson growled playfully. But both of them smiled during this as Cobalt walked over to the counter.

"Sure sure..anyways I wanted to talk to you about some things. Mainly, you leaving Vale." Cobalt said in a serious tone as Tukson understands the situation.

"I know, I plan to leave for Vacuo soon. I just need to stay a while longer to gather some stuff for the trip. Get away from the White Fang since….well you know them, 'consequences to those who leave us' hogwash." Tukson said as Cobalt frowned.

"Tuk, Vacuo isn't really a good place for you to live in, even if it's to hide. Besides, what if they find out where you are? That kingdom isn't really a people person type of place, what with bandits and thieves sprout all around. They will rat you out in a minute." Cobalt countered as Blake and Mason were wided eye hearing this. To Blake, it was a first hearing this move. To Mason, to hear he used to be a former member of the White Fang. He looked at the Uncle, who in turn looked at the kid. "But I do know a place where you can move to, somewhere peaceful that will welcome you with open arms and nobody would ever know where you are except for family members, my team, Blake's team and Mason here." He said pointing to the Tiger cub faunus.

"Mason huh?" Tukson said looking at the kid with a smile before looking at Cobalt. "Ok…so where should I move then?" he asked as Cobalt brought out his scroll.

"I heard about this from my teammates, the Convel brothers. They live along with the sisters on Blake's team on an island called Patch." Blake looked at the scroll but then walked over to the lights and dimmed them down, so that no one will spy in on them, especially if they are White Fang. The map of Patch pops out of the scroll "I know that the brothers' Uncle, is about to move or probably has moved there. Plus with their parents and the sisters dad there, you will be safe no matter what happens. Nobody would ever dare try to bring problems to Patch." Cobalt went on as Tukson looked at the map intrigued.

"I see. Are they…faunus friendly?" Cobalt almost deadpanned at the pretty much stupid question, then again he didn't know that the Convels were a faunus-human family.

"Yes Uncle, it's faunus friendly. Hell, the brothers are a wolf faunus and human." Tukson stopped looking at the screen and looked at the heir.

"Really?" He looked at the map. "But…how will I get there and how long will it be? I mean I have to close this shop and move everything out."

"You can be out within a week. I'll help you with the move so that no one will know. Besides, it's getting dangerous here in Vale and I don't want you staying here another minute. I don't want to lose you….not like we lost them." Tukson looked at Cobalt, upset as he remembers the two most important people he lost. While he was with the Fang, he had a wife and child, ones who he loved dearly. He remembers always bringing them to see the others in secret. That is…until one day, they were at a rally and Cobalt was there at that rally at a young age, wanting to see his uncle. The rally….turned violent, as the humans hating the faunus and the faunus hating the humans started to fight with each other. Tukson and his wife and child were separated in the crowd, and Cobalt found Tukson. After the police arrived and everything cleared, Cobalt and Tukson tried to find them within the crowd, only to find them on the ground…with cuts, bruises and blood everywhere. They were dead for a good short while before they ever found them and Tukson, was heartbroken. That's when everything changed for him and he left the Fang. Coming back to the present, Tukson sighs sadly remembering them.

"I know Cobalt….I know." He then puts his hands on the counter. "Alright….I'll move there. To Patch." He said reluctantly as he looked at the kid. "And the kid? Who's he?" Cobalt smiled as he had his plan was about to take action.

"Ah that's right. Mason, this is my uncle Tukson." He told the tiger cub faunus as the book store owner nods and smiles. "And Uncle.."

"Nice to meet you kid." That's when Cobalt drops the bombshell on Tukson.

"Meet your new adopted son." Tukson stopped and looked wide eyed at Cobalt before looking at the kid.

"W-what?" Tukson leaned up on the counter, trying to control his breathing and emotions. "C-Cobalt please explain?" Mason's ears droop down a bit, not understanding what he means by that until Cobalt spoke up.

"I found him on the streets, his parents well….they are part of the White Fang now and just abandoned him." Tukson then calmed down before looking at the boy with sympathy. "His family did the same thing too. And after what's happen to you, I figure…you deserve a second chance, to be a father again. What do you say?" Tukson looked at the heir, surprised by the implications on it. Cobalt wanted Tukson to be happy and to give him a chance he never really had when being with the Fang. He knew Cobalt had a good heart and not only is this a second chance for him, but he also thought of the kid, it was a second chance for him too. Tukson closed his eyes thinking about his wife and kid, knowing that this is a sign for him and smiles. He then looks at the kid with a fatherly look back in his eyes.

"Well Cobalt, I'm glad you did bring him in. Thank you." Then he waves for the kid to follow him. "Well come on…son." Mason looks at Tukson in shock before having tears in his eyes. "We got a lot of work to do before we leave for Patch. And I would love to know more about you." He smiles before he lifts the counter top up as Mason runs over to him and gets close to him. "Also…what do you say?" Mason then looks to Cobalt and Blake and smiles.

"Thank you! Thank you for this Cobalt!" He then runs to the back as Tukson chuckles.

"Well, looks like he has his child energy back." He then looks at Cobalt and Blake. "Thank you, both of you for this opportunity. Go ahead and look around. Any book you find, take it with you and keep it. As thanks for this opportunity. Now if you excuse me, I want to spend some time with my son." He smiles before walking to the back, leaving Blake and Cobalt alone in the store.

"Your welcome uncle." Cobalt said with a smile before turning to Blake, "Well, lets go see what books we can take back to Beacon." He walks around the store to see what he can take back while Blake went to the romance section of the store. She walked around before seeing something on the top shelf, something that she really wants but couldn't reach it. She tried jumping up but couldn't reach it. She was looking around to find something to help her when she saw a shadow hover a bit over her. She turned and saw it was Cobalt reaching for the book that she wanted to get and grab it for her. He looked at her with a smile and handed it to her. "I believe you were trying to get this?" she blushes a bit and nods before taking it.

"Y-yeah. Thank you." He nods as he walks around to get other books while she watches him look around. She wouldn't say it out but shes starting to take a liking to Cobalt, she wants to tell him more about herself, but she herself is scared. She's scared of what people will think about her if she does tell them, but one day, she knows she has to, not just to Cobalt, but to her team. But until then, she has to keep it secret and she keeps looking around for books that both of them can bring with them.

* * *

 **With Weiss and Kahel at Beacon; Evening.**

* * *

The Ice Queen and the Fox faunus both were walking back to their dorms. The sun was setting as they decided to head back to their dorm rooms, mainly so Weiss can see how the brothers did with their bunk beds. But during the time they spent together, they learned a lot about each other. Kahel likes to do a bit of gardening when we was back at his old house, plus he loves to listen to music but then again most people do. Kahel on the other hand learned that Weiss sings at a time back in Atlas, while at times she didn't like it due to her father using her singing voice for charity events but other times, when she was alone, she loved to sing. He took that into consideration as he held the part where he did like to sing and play as well, but nobody needs to know yet. But they learned a lot about each other and grew to be friends during their talk. Now they were talking about other things, joking with each other.

"So one of your old faunus friends blew themselves up with Dust similar with Ruby?" Kahel said laughing a bit while Weiss was giggling.

"Yeah. It was really funny." She said. "He thought he went up in the sky because of the explosion and everything. When we told him he didn't, he looked at me shocked. He was all confused." That got Kahel laughing more.

"Oh I would pay to see that. Hey Weiss?"

"Yes?" They entered their building as they walked up the stairs.

"One day, not today, would you mind I don't know…sing a song for me?" he asked nervously. Weiss looked surprised by the offer as no one has ever asked her to sing for them except to take advantage of her, but to hear the fox faunus say it nervously, means he means no ill intentions. But when Kahel looked at her and saw the expression on her face, his ears went down. "Or…never mind. Forget I even asked." He starts to walk a little further before Weiss stopped him by walking in front and stopping him.

"Wait." She told him as he looked up. "I'm going to be honest, I haven't really had anyone ask me to sing for them except for those who had….bad ideas." She hesitated saying that. "But you don't have any thoughts, bad thoughts anyways. Is it because you want to hear me sing?" he nods slightly before he made a comment.

"Y-yeah. I mean…you said you sing professionally at a time, so I would love to hear it. You probably sound like an angel." He said without thinking before realizing what he said. Weiss's face went a little red hearing the compliment even though he hasn't heard her sing and was about to say something until Kahel has his ears pointed up and heard music. "Huh….i hear music. Coming from your room." Weiss heard that and sighed in anger.

"Oh great, just what I need. Some more of that…music those boys listen too." Weiss walked to her dorm room as Kahel kept listening in. He heard it wasn't like the normal music he heard, it wasn't Metallica nor the other bands. Rather, it seemed like it was acoustic or some sort of that kind of music.

"Uh Weiss wait. I don't think it's that heavy stuff." But Weiss didn't hear it as she opened the door and got a surprise when she entered the room.

* * *

 **(7 Years by Sully Erna at 3:47)**

* * *

 _Its time to fall away  
Its time to separate  
And maybe we'll be alright  
Its time to fall away, and baby  
Maybe we'll be alright  
Life is but the memories we've created  
For all those too, remember you and celebrate our life  
Life is but the memories we've created  
Its time to fall away  
It's time to separate and fly_

She was greeted by the new bunk beds, better constructed and not dangerous for her to worry about her life, while the four of them were listening to this…acoustic song. "H-huh? What is this?" Yang looked at the Ice Queen and smiled.

"Oh hey there Weissy." Yang got up and stretched her back. "How do you like our bunk beds? Better now?" she looked around as Kahel came in. "Oh hey Kahel!"

"Hello Yang. So…what is this music? I haven't heard this song before, and I heard plenty of the boys songs. Is this your choice?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Nope, it's actually Tyler's." She points to him as he realizes what was going on. He sees Weiss and Kahel and waves to them.

"Hey guys. Like the tune?" he asks as Weiss walks over and points to him.

"Explain. What is this?"

"Oh it's basically something one singer did on a break. Sully Erna and he made these…acoustic songs I guess you can say. I love them so I thought I play them. Oh this is his voice right now." He said as they heard the song keep playing.

 _If there was no tomorrow  
Would you still retain all your hate  
Or live your life with no one to spite  
And free your spirit again_

"Huh…it's actually…not bad." Weiss said, surprisingly to the others as she listened in. that's when Cobalt and Blake came back with books in their hands. They saw the door open and looked in.

"So are we missing anything special guys?" he said jokingly as the others looked at the duo walking in. That's when Blake saw the newly improved bunk beds.

"Well our bunk beds are fixed up. Thank you three boys." She said to the boys of CKTN, only for the brothers to look at her confused and Kahel coughed into his hand. "What?"

"Well…uh….me and Tyler were the only ones to do the bunk beds. We didn't have Kahel to help us." That threw Blake and Cobalt in a loop. If he wasn't with the brothers where did the fox go in their mind. Kahel then decided to fake a yawn.

"Well uh…that will be for another day. I'm heading to bed. Night guys." He said as he left very quickly out of the room, but not before subtly looking at Weiss with a smile and walks away. Everyone was confused as the song ends and Tyler turns of the music.

* * *

 **(song end)**

* * *

"Soooo…..i guess we should go to bed now?" Tyler asked them as all of them made hums in agreement. "Ok good, cause I'm exhausted."

"Same here." Nave said as the boys went to their room while the girls stayed there. Blake saw Weiss having a smile on her face when Kahel left and decided to ask her.

"So Weiss, why are you smiling?" she asked the heiress as said heiress had a light blush on her cheeks and move to change to her nightgown.

"I-I just thought of something from a couple of days ago that's all." She said hurriedly as she went to the bathroom and changed. The girls decided to drop it as they all get ready for bed.

* * *

 **Two days later Combat Class**

* * *

The following day wasn't all that eventful, aside from Tyler being invited to Kat's house for the day thanks to her mom asking him. He left in the morning and came back today in the morning, much to the relief of Ruby and Nave. They went to combat class as they watched a few fights happen. Nothing worth noting except Yang pounding a random student to submission for touching her hair without asking, Pyrrha keeping her undefeated streak by beating Weiss but in a close match and a few random matches. Now they were waiting for Jaune and Cardin's match so Nave looked at his brother and decides to talk to him about yesterday.

"So what all happened yesterday? You got invited to Kat's house for what reason?" he asked the archer as Tyler sighed.

"We went to an airing of the news that Mrs. Lavender was in, it was her birthday yesterday so me and Kat decided to celebrate it with her. After that we went to dinner and we slept together at her house." Tyler told him as Nave froze a bit. He wasn't expecting his brother to say that, even if he spent the night with Kat, usually it would be in different beds but to hear this, his instincts kicked in.

"Wait slept together?! You mean you two…did it?" he asked whispering harshly to his brother. Ruby and Yang was listening in and Ruby's heart almost sank hearing that he slept together, thinking that he really did it. That is…until Tyler cleared it.

"What? No!" He whispered back. "We were clothed, we didn't have sex Nave. I'm not going to rush her into that. We are still waiting and saving ourselves til later on. Nothing sexual happened last night brother. Come on, I thought you know me better than that." He said as he didn't hear Ruby sigh in relief again, Yang and Nave did though as he looked apologetic to his brother.

"Sorry, it was just my brotherly instincts kicking in." That got an 'ah' from his brother.

"Oh no worries, I understand completely. But if there comes a time I do want to, I'll come to you." Nave nods to that and secretly looks to Yang and gives her a little wink. Yang smiles and nods to him as she sees Blake and Kahel sitting next to each other.

"So Kahel, what were you doing Saturday? If you weren't helping the brothers?" she asks him as he looks at her.

"I was studying for a test. Why?"

"Because…a little birdy told me you were hanging out with Weiss Schnee." She told him as his eyes widen a bit. Yang told Blake yesterday about how Kahel and Weiss came in together and saw she wasn't being mean to him, which she confirmed when Weiss told Yang that she helped Kahel with studying but not telling her the whole story.

"S-so I was with her studying. What's the point?" Blake then grew concerned with him.

"She's a Schnee remember? I don't want her to hurt you." Kahel sighed and furrowed his eyebrows.

"She won't hurt me. She helped me out and we talked ok? Nothing bad happened. Besides, she's not bad once you get to know her." He told her, trying to convince her but she didn't look convinced.

"Uh huh….sure you did. Look just be careful when your with her ok?" Blake pleaded to him as he waved his hands.

"Alright, fine. But you should talk to her. Then you will see she's not like the others." He said as he turned his attention to the arena where the two fighters are getting ready. Blake looked at him, still surprised he even talked to her in the first place. He told her that he thought that the Schnees were horrible people and won't ever trust them and now he's talking to the Heiress, of all people, and has basically changed. While she wouldn't say it, she doesn't believe that Weiss would ever be friends with him, that this is all a show on her part. She wanted to say more but her thoughts got cut off when she heard Goodwitch call out to the fighters.

"Are both of you ready?" Cardin had a smug look on his face and nods while Jaune was having a bit feared look in his eyes and nods. "Then Begin!"

* * *

 **Yeah that's the end of this Chapter. Ok so quick update I have now recently started to get the emails for chapter updates on other stories so I think they fixed it. Thank goodness cause I was notified when Desertion: Part Two was released by DaRtfantho. So like Grimm Reaper by Jeit and Remnant's Maelstrom Shinobi** **by MothBallz, go read up that one but read part one first to understand the story.**

 **Keeper: Oh yeah that story is badass. But anyways, more about Cobalt and his family, the sister is who we get to see later on. Which one? You'll find out. And we decided to give Weiss that backstory because let's be honest, she is a normal girl like all of them. She had something bad happen to her so we decided to play off that.**

 **Yes we did. So, Disney reference aside in the title and the obvious reference to an anime that we both like, next chapter you probably guessed it. Yep, heading with Jaundice territory. So let's see if we get the email now but without further ado. Like, Favorite, Comment etc and we will see you all next chapter. From me and Keeper, See ya later!**

 **Keeper: Peace!**


	10. Chapter 9: Jaune's dilema

**What is happening guys?! Kahlibear and Keeper here with a new chapter of Against All Odds. Now we get back to canon with Jaune's arc of this story.**

 **Keeper: Pun aside..**

 **Oh god damn it…**

 **Keeper: We get into Jaundice, where our weak little knight becomes brave, finally. But we are breaking this into two parts. Why? Because we got something planned for part two which will actually be mentioned in this chapter. And to be honest, Jaundice actually goes into the Forever Falls as well so that adds on to that arc.**

 **Oh yeah. And what is this something planned? Well you'll find out! But we are going to enjoy this chapter a bit…maybe too much in all honesty and like I said before, you'll find out! So without further ado, disclaimer is in the first chapter and so our loyal followers and people who favorite this story, and all those who look at this story that-**

 **Keeper: *slaps hand over Bear's mouth* ok ok enough man. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 ***Muffles* ow…**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): **_First Person._**

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Jaune's dilemma**

* * *

 **Combat Class**

* * *

"Soooo….Jaune knows that the goal is to get the opponent's aura to red and not his own right?" Tyler asks, as the others watched on as the fight between Cardin and Jaune was coming to an end…..with Cardin outmatching him. Nave face palmed at the disappointing match while Kahel and Cobalt looked on, wondering how in the world Jaune ever got into Beacon. Pyrrha was looking on concerned as she watched Cardin bring his Mace over his shoulders, looking smug.

"Had enough?" He says as he swings his Mace towards Jaune. Jaune gets surprised by this and brings his shield over him to protect himself. Cardin still went through with the attack and knocked the shield away, leaving Jaune with his sword.

"He better get his shield back. Otherwise-and he's charging ahead isn't he?" Nave said and watched as Jaune charged Cardin and swung his sword at him, who blocked it with the hilt of his Mace. "Idiot! Doesn't he know not to do that?"

"He's gone to combat school right? I mean he has to right?" Cobalt adds as he starts looking at his teammates and RWBY and the rest of NPR. The brothers shrugged while the sisters nod.

"Yeah I mean, that's why were called the Signal Four. We went to a combat school called Signal." Ruby said as the others nod to that answer.

"Still though, Vomit boy doesn't look too good." Yang comments as they see him get flung over to the other side of the arena.

"This is the part where you lose. Good thing too cause I need to make a call to my girl. Shame you can't get one." Cardin says laughing while Tyler growls. Jaune slowly gets up and turns to the towering boy.

"Over my dead bo-" Jaune gets cut off by a kick to the stomach and gets knocked back down. Cardin smirks as he walks over to the knight as he brings up his Mace. Tyler was about to jump to the arena when Goodwitch stops him.

"Cardin! That's enough!" Cardin stops mid swing and relents. He scoffs and walks away from the losing fighter. The lights turn on as Goodwitch continues. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Jaune lays on the ground defeated as Pyrrha looks sad, seeing him down like this. She then looks to the brothers as she sees the brothers going down the stairs to the arena as Goodwitch looks to the losing fighter, but also seeing the brothers walking down to the arena, she watches them and allows them to do so as she brings up her tablet, showing the leader with blinking red aura while the rest of the team was in the green. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" she says as the brothers got to the arena as Cardin mutters.

"Speak for yourself…"

"Care to say that again asshole?" Cardin turns to see the brothers, looking coldly at the boy, both with their auras on as it was the older brother that said that. "Cause I can say this, you won't last a second with me or my brother."

"So be careful with what you say, you wouldn't want a broken body now do you?" the younger brother stated as the wind started to pick up. Cardin tries to look at the brothers with confidence, only to see the looks on their faces and saw the seriousness in them. Cardin scoffs at them and turns around.

"Whatever, I need to make a call." He says as he walks off the arena and back up the stairs as his team follows him. On the way, Kahel hears him with his faunus ears on his scroll calling, "Hey babe, how you doing?" Kahel raised an eyebrow but put it to the side as he sees the brothers keep watching him walk up. But then he turns to see the blonde punching her fists in the air with anticipation, the red reaper's body shaking and the Schnee Heiress with her hand in a fist with an excited smile. She looks at Kahel and saw he smiled and nods as Goodwitch continues her speech to the crowd.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" the bell rings as all the students walk out but Pyrrha stays behind, looking sadly at the knight but sees the brothers still down there. Jaune has his head down in shame until he hears the younger brothers voice.

"Yo Jaune, don't look so down. It's only one match." He looks up and saw the smile on the younger brother's face as he had his hand out. Jaune sighs as he takes it and walks away from them. "Jaune wait." Tyler calls out only to see the knight ignore him and keeps walking out of the class. Pyrrha looks at the younger brother then leaves the class as well. Nave looks at his brother then to the door.

"Little brother, you know that sometimes you can't help those who don't want help right?" he tells his brother as the archer looked at him and smiles sadly.

"I know, but that won't stop me from trying big brother." Nave chuckles as he nods.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, it's lunch time." He rubs his brothers hair as he walks out to the lunch room. "Besides, I need to talk to Yang about something." That got Tyler's attention and quickly runs up to meet his brother.

"Ooooooo tell me, tell me, tell me!" He said in an hyperactive state that Ruby sometimes gets into. Nave laughs at the similarities as he shakes his head.

"You'll find out later." The younger brother moans as he keeps walking with him, while thinking about a way to help out the knight.

* * *

 **Lunch Room**

* * *

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day." RWBY, JNPR and CKTN were in the lunchroom, sitting and listening to Nora as she was telling her story….with Ren clearing things up. However, not all of them are paying attention. Blake and Cobalt were reading their respected books while Yang was hanging onto the story. Nave wanted to try to talk to Yang, but then he remembers the last time he interrupted Nora, he shudders at the memory and lets her continue on.

"we were surrounded by Ursai.."

"Beowolves." Ren corrected again as he holds his coffee cup.

"Dozens of them!" She screams to the teams as Kahel puts his fingers to his faunus ears while Weiss is filing her nails. Ruby, Pyrrha and Tyler were listening in to the story but Tyler turned his attention to Jaune, who is just messing with his food with a distant look on his face. A look that tells Tyler all too well what's going on with Jaune. Ruby and Pyrrha turn to look at the knight as well and see the look. Ruby then puts her hand on Tyler's shoulder as he turns to look at her. She had a sad look on her face as he sighed and closed his eyes. They zoned out the rest as they whispered to each other.

"It's…like when you…" Ruby started before Tyler nods.

"Yeah…I know." He whispers back as she hugs him.

"If you ever need to talk, you know I'm here right." He smiles a bit before putting one arm over her.

"I know. Thank you." Then she decides to try for a joke.

"So…wouldn't Kat be annoyed by you doing this? Hugging me? You know like she's jealous?" Tyler hears this and chuckles a bit before looking at her.

"Nah, she wouldn't be annoyed. But….i don't know but there's something that is bugging me." She looked at him confused. When she was going to ask him, they heard Pyrrha talking to Jaune.

"Jaune? Are you ok?" everyone looked at the knight, except for Yang and Nave who noticed the little hug and saw them break off of it, with smiles on their faces. That's when Tyler looked to Ruby and whispers to her again.

"Let's talk about this later ok?" she nods as Jaune comes off his distant look and looks at everybody.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." He said trying to deflect them but didn't work.

"You sure? You seem….not ok." Ruby pointed out as Tyler nods.

"Guys I'm fine! Seriously, look!" he laughed a bit while everyone wasn't buying it. Cobalt looked at him and sighed.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking at you since the first week of school. Your lucky Tyler and Nave don't do anything about it cause…well with their past and how Nave took care of Matt I have to hold them back." They looked at the brothers when he mentioned it as they both had an angry look in their eyes.

"Cobalt can I PLEASE rip out his spine? It will only be a second." Nave asked in a calm but angry tone. Tyler nods with this as Cobalt stops them.

"No, none of that boys relax."

"Who Cardin? Cardin Winchester? Please he's not…"

"He's a bully Jaune." Ruby told him. "Trust me, I should know. I have met bullies before and he's pretty much on that list."

"Please! Name one time he's bullied me." Nave, Kahel and Tyler looked at the knight with a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"We can name three vomit boy." Kahel said as he raised one finger. "He knocked the books out of your hands." Jaune was about to say something when Nave interrupted him with his hand raising two fingers.

"He pressed a button on your shield and extended it, making you stuck in the doorway when both of you are trying to get in for two. I had to help you with that one." He then looked to his brother, who had a scowl on his face, with three fingers now raised on his hand.

"And three….he pushed you into your locker and sent you to the emerald forest. You don't know how badly I wanted to rip his throat out after that. and I helped you with getting out of there." The archer said in a growl, every one noticed the anger in his voice saying that as both his brother and Ruby calmed him down.

"I…didn't land that far from the school." Jaune tried to laugh it off, only to get a cold glare from the archer.

"You did. And don't lie because we were at the temple. We had to fight and sneak our way back to school grounds plus we had to launch your locker back to school so don't you dare say it wasn't far!" he growled loudly as they calmed him down. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Sorry. But Jaune if you ever need help, all you need to do is ask. Believe me, I know how that feels." Nora looked at him then had an idea only she could ever think of.

"OOOOOHHHH I KNOW!" she then gets an evil grin and stands on the table. "We'll break his legs!" Kahel looked at her and tilted his head.

"Is it wrong to say that I agree and want to do that too?" Blake punched his arm lightly and shook her head.

"Guys it's not like he's a jerk to me. But he's a jerk to everyone! Look!" Jaune said as they looked to the area where a girl yelped in pain, but what they saw made Cobalt's blood turn cold and clench his fists hard. They saw a girl with brown rabbit ears, brown eyes and brown hair in the school uniform, being harassed by CRDL. They were pulling on her ears while laughing at the girl. But for Cobalt, that crossed the line.

' _Oh hell no. these assholes are going to pay.'_ He stood up very quickly and headed over to where the bullies are. Blake was the first one to notice along with his team.

"Cobalt?" Blake called out as everyone looked at him storming over to the bullies. She hasn't seen him this angry before and watched on as he went over to the table.

"Why is our leader going over there?" Kahel asked as he kept watching his leader over there.

"Don't know. But I can find out." Tyler said with a grin.

"Wait Tyler what are you-" Nave tried to say before he saw his brother use his semblance and turn invisible. "Yes..you are." He sighs before looking to where his leader is walking to. Cobalt managed to hear the conversation and see the tears coming down the faunus face.

"P-please…stop." She whined and pleaded as the bullies as they laughed and kept pulling her ears.

"Ha! I told you guys they were real! She's nothing but a freak!" Cardin taunted as his team kept laughing. But all that stopped when Cardin felt a hand grip tightly on his wrist, he yelped in pain as he let go of the ears and turned to the person holding his wrist, only to see that it's the heir with his hair covering his face, hiding the emotions running through his body. "Ow what the hell faunus lover?! Let go!" Nave and Kahel saw this happening and watched the faunus girl run to safety, by their table. Nave got up and checked up on her.

"Hey you ok?" he asked her. She looked at him and nods, then looks at his ears.

"A-a wolf faunus?" he smiles and nods before turning back to the bully and her savior….only to have a silent gasp in shock seeing who it is. "Wait is that?"

"You know…I really don't like people that are racist to the faunus. But you just crossed the line Cardin…" Cobalt said quietly but loud enough for some of the people in the cafeteria to hear, and actually feel the anger radiating off the leader of CKTN. Cardin looked at him, with a bit of fear in him but decided to take a swing at the heir….big mistake. As soon as he swung, that's when the other boys decide to go help out but not before they see the heir dodge the swing and connect with one of his own to the bullies face. Sky sees this and tries to help out only to feel a hand on his arm. He turns around to see the Ghost right behind him and in between the other two members of CRDL. The other two boys were shocked and surprised to see him pop up without warning as they hear the young Convel speak out to them.

"Cobalt isn't your concern right now. Right now, it's me, the Ghost of Beacon, you need to worry about."

"Don't forget the Wolf of Beacon little brother." The four boys looked to the voice and saw Nave and Kahel charge the other boys. Tyler smirked as they stared down the other members, not wanting to stop the beat down that was happening. Meanwhile Cobalt was in a hand-to-hand combat stance, with a glare at Cardin as the brute charged the heir, with a fist cocked back, only for the heir to side step the punch and deliver a knee to the gut. Cardin's eyes popped out as he felt the air leave his lungs.

"GAH! You little shit! I'll get you!" Cardin yelled as he threw a fist at him. Cobalt effortlessly dodged each punch as Cardin got annoyed and angry. "Stay still!" Then he threw one punch that was caught by the heir. He shook his head and looked at the burnt orange hair bully.

"How about…no?" Cobalt then kneed the bully in the face, knocking Cardin back and making him woozy. Then he punched his ribs, his under arms to give the leader of CRDL a numb arm and he finished off with five punches to the face, hard. The first punch gave Cardin a black eye, the second gave him a busted lip, the third a swollen left side of his face, the fourth a huge cut on his forehead and the last one a broken nose. Cobalt watched as the bully was still on his feet surprisingly but swaying back and forth. He growled and kicked him in the solar plexus, knocking him across the floor. He took a deep breath as he looked at the fallen bully.

"That…was for all those you bullied. Now you listen to me, if you can, I want you to never bully another faunus and MAINLY that bunny faunus ever again. If you do and I hear about it, this beat down would look like child's play." He told him as he sees his team mates running over to him. He turns to see his team members walking towards him, surprised they didn't want to beat up the other members.

"Hey this was your fight. Wouldn't feel right to beat these guys up, even if it did sound like a good idea." Nave told the heir as he looked at CRDL. "You heard our leader, that goes for all of you. If you think this beat down was bad, wait til you face ALL of us! Now get out of here!" Sky and Lark picked up Cardin and helped him limp out of the cafeteria. As soon as they left, a few faunus students started clapping and cheering for the heir as he sighed. He then looked at the bunny faunus and started walking towards her, only for that bunny faunus to tackle him to the ground and hug him.

"It IS you! I can't believe it!" the bunny faunus exclaimed as Cobalt chuckled and hugged her back. Every one was surprised at the sudden affection of this bunny faunus, especially Blake, who felt a ping of jealousy at the scene. She didn't understand why but she didn't really want any other girl to do that with Cobalt, with how long she's known him. She didn't know why this girl was doing this but she doesn't like it. To Cobalt however…

"Yeah I know bun bun. I'm here at Beacon." He said quietly to only she heard it. Both of them got up as Kahel walked over to them.

"Ok ok, so fearless leader answer me something. Who is she and how do you know her?" he asked.

"Yeah cause I have never seen any one hug you, let alone tackle hug you like this." Nave said, walking towards Cobalt with Tyler in tow. Tyler nods before looking at her.

"Well….hehe it's a long story. Come on, I'll introduce bun bun to everyone." He said as he walked with the bunny faunus by his side. The other boys shrugged and walked over there. When they got there, they noticed Jaune had already left. "Oh…Jaune isn't here."

"Yeah we don't know why he left." Yang said as she looked at the newcomer. "So hotshot, who's your new friend?" she asks. She had a grin, thinking it's something completely different. That is, until the girl spoke up.

"H-hi. I'm Velvet Scarlatina. I'm….Cobalt's sister."

"Ok…..i was not expecting that." Yang said wide eyed as well as everyone else's eyes, even Blake's eyes bulged out.

"SISTER?!" everyone yelled out, even Pyrrha, who knew the heir for a long time.

"Yeah…well adopted sister right bun bun?" he asked Velvet, having a little smirk on his face as she giggles.

"Yeah yeah big brother." She then looked to the others. "My family…well lost their lives to diseases. It wasn't very good, I was lucky to not get that." She said as the others stared shocked, aside from Cobalt. "But my family was friends with the Dragunov's, mainly my father and his father. Cobalt's father tried to save him but my father and my family knew it was too late. So in their dying wish, they asked him if they could adopt me and….well as you see they did." She sat down next to Blake as Cobalt sat next to her. "It was scary at first, but then I met my new brother. And…I guess you can say we hit it off like brother and sister." She smiled as she went on and on about how she started to live her new life but still kept her last name for her family. Meanwhile, Blake sat there, feeling guilty. She already assumed this girl was a secret girlfriend or something along the lines of it and he didn't tell her, when in reality he did, and it was his sister. She felt horrible but she kept it to herself.

"It must be hard being a faunus." Yang says to her as Velvet looked at the brawler.

"In a way, but it's also nice in a sense. To be able to see in the dark and to have enhanced hearing is pretty good." They heard the bell ring as they threw the food away. "I have the same class as you all, mind if I walk with you?" Velvet asks to the group.

"Of course, your always welcome to join us." Pyrrha told her smiling. Velvet smiled and nods as they all walked to their next class.

* * *

 **Oobleck's Class**

* * *

' _There is no way someone can be that hyperactive…coming from me knowing how Ruby is.'_ Tyler thought as he tried to keep up with the teacher. The teacher was a man with messy green hair and brown eyes. The archer saw that the teacher's attire was….disheveled: with his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round opaque glasses. He also had a thermos that seemed to have endless amounts of coffee or whatever the teacher was drinking in his mind and also has the title Doctor, Dr. Oobleck.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-" the Doctor says as he zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk "-humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk, impressing Cobalt. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

"Did you get all that Kahel?" The archer asked confused as the fox faunus himself was stunned as to how fast he was talking.

"I have no idea."

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" there were a few faunus that started to raise their hands. Velvet and Kahel were one, Weiss a bit surprised by this but what surprised the class, was that not only did Nave raise his hand, but that Tyler also raised his hand.

"Dreadful! Simple dreadful! Remember students this only breeds violence and Mr. Tyler why is your hand up with the faunus?" the hyperactive teacher asks the younger Convel as he looked at the teacher.

"Because along with my brother, I have also been discriminated due to how our family is. A human and faunus family is more…how you say? Discriminated more so, than just a faunus family. So me and Nave both know the pain and the struggle with it. We're just lucky our father is a huntsman so it's not as bad." He told him as he nods in understanding.

"I see. Thank you for this information. You see class this is why you never show ignorance! Look at the White Fang as an example! Everyone here is equal! Now, getting back to the subject at hand, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Oobleck asked as he looked around until he saw a hand raise up coming from the heiress. "Yes?"

"That's the Battle of Fort Castle!" Weiss answered proudly.

"Excellent answer! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" most people knew the answer but didn't want to raise their hands. Cardin, who's black eye got a bit worse on his right eye to where he couldn't open his eye all the way and his left eye had black on it too but he could see just a bit out of it, made himself a little paper football and flicked it at a sleeping Jaune. The football hit him in the head and woke him up instantly, catching the attention of Oobleck who zoomed over to him. "Ah Mr. Arc! Your finally contributing to the class! Excellent! So what is your answer?"

"The answer? Uhh…" Jaune heard the question while he was napping but knew he didn't know the answer. So he looked around and saw Pyrrha trying to give him the answer, by putting her hands in a binocular and putting them to her eyes, to try to tell him about the night vision. But the answer went over his head. "Oh it's Binoculars!" he yelled out as the class, except for Pyrrha, Cobalt and the brothers laughed as Oobleck sighed.

"Very funny Mr. Arc. Please pay attention next time." He then heard Cardin chorting a bit and slam a fist down his desk before the teacher zips over to the bully. "Cardin! Maybe you would like to share your thoughts on this subject? Maybe give us an answer?"

"All I know teach, is that it's easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin told him having a smug smile as Oobleck shakes his head in disappointment. Kahel and Nave glared at the bully along with a few faunus before Kahel looked at the archer who had a grin. Pyrrha was about to say something before she hears the younger brother.

"Hey Cardin what time you got there?" Tyler asks as the bully looked at him growling, making him grin. "Oh ho ho, sorry. I forgot, you can't see!" he laughs at the expense of the bully, getting a few other faunus, Kahel and Velvet included, to chuckle as well.

"What you got something to say? You stupid little mongrel?" Cardin growls and stands up looking at him. Tyler just smiles.

"Nah, although that might be the lamest remark I've heard yet. But I do know someone who has the answer and will burn you. Pyrrha? If you will." Pyrrha nods as she looks to the teacher.

"It's Night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark. In fact, I can prove it right now since we have a couple faunus in here." She then looks over to Kahel. "Kahel, is it true about the Night Vision?" he nods.

"Yep, when it gets dark, I'm really good seeing in the dark. Based on my heritage with being a fox faunus, it's pretty good to see where I'm going whenever I get lost. It helped me find my friend Blake over here when we have hikes in the forests some days." Kahel added as Blake nods and delivers the knockout punch.

"Another fact was that General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." She then turns to Cardin as Tyler went to fist bump Kahel. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure, then again, maybe when Cobalt punched him for being a racist and messing with his sister, he lost memory of this lesson." Blake said with a smirk, as Cobalt looked at her surprised with an eyebrow raised, along with her teammates. Tyler however grinned like the Cheshire cat and stood next to Blake with Kahel laughing his ass off and Nave smirking as well.

"Ddddddaaaaaaaammmmmmmnnnnnnnn Cardin! You got burned badly!" He held his hand up for Blake to high five her. She looked at the younger brother and had a small smile and high fived him back. Cardin got furious and was about to go up to where the incognito faunus was when Oobleck stopped them.

"Enough! Mr. Winchester return to your seat immediately" Cardin grumbled as he sat down, Jaune chuckled at his bully's embarrassment. "Mr. Arc! You and Mr. Winchester stay behind after class!" He groans and put his hands on his head. "As for you all, please refrain from any other comments in this class understood?" they all nod to the teacher. He fixes his glasses and nods back. "Good! Now back to the topic at hand."

* * *

 **Dorm rooms with Tyler**

* * *

After the classes were over, Jaune and Cardin stayed back to get a lecture from Oobleck about paying attention in class and gave them extra work. The rest of the day after that was uneventful until the night time. Tyler, after getting into his PJs, went outside to sit on a tree branch next to his and RWBY's Dorm room, but close to RWBY's Room. He was looking up at the stars, enjoying the breeze that the wind was giving him, and thinking about the others back at Signal and how they were doing. He knows that Ruby has been sending them letters of their days here, detailing everything that's been going on. And he's also been thinking about Kat, his girlfriend. Last weekend when they hung out, she finally agreed to let him sleep in the same bed with her, clothed of course, but it was a step forward. While he was curious to the change of mind and heart, he felt happy to know that she finally said yes. But she didn't really do much at all, they kissed a lot less than before and barely cuddled as much, to his surprise. He wondered if she was hiding something but thought it was silly since they tell each other everything. He sighed as he looked to the roof and saw the Knight and the Spartan talking on the roof.

"Hhm?" He hummed as he was able to catch the bits of the conversation before hearing a voice at the window.

"Lien for your thoughts?" he turned to see Ruby in her PJs at the window as well. The window was open and she was sitting on the outside on the sill. He cracks a small smile but not before looking into the room. "Don't worry, they are all asleep. Hehe Yang still snores like a bear even to this day."

"Ha. Well that's good but shouldn't you be asleep? I mean we still have classes tomorrow." She shook her head sadly.

"I uh…couldn't sleep. A-and besides, you were going to tell me about what's on your mind? Remember at the lunch room before we tried to help Jaune?" He nods as he scoots over next to the window while she had a smile on her face. "So what's up? What's bugging you?" he sighs as he looks up to the sky.

"It's…about Kat this weekend." Her smile faltered a bit but kept it up.

"Oh. What happened? Everything ok?" she asks him, seeing if he would let her know, to let her in.

"I guess… I don't know. I mean, sure we did sleep in the same bed Sunday I believe?" her eyes widen a bit before he looked at her and clarified. "No we didn't have sex Ruby. We were clothed." Inside her brain she did take a huge sigh of relief before he continued on. "But it was weird…she wasn't like how she was before, not like how we started dating. If you remember, she wasn't afraid to kiss me in public or do any of that other stuff. But…recently, she's been acting…distant." The little reaper was confused about this and tilted her head.

"Distant? How?" she asks him as he looks into her silver eyes with his green eyes.

"Like we don't kiss as much as we do, she doesn't really hold my hand as much in public, hell we don't hang out as much as we did even before Beacon. When I keep asking, something always comes up for her but I do understand it. But it's hard you know? I mean am I being a good boyfriend or am I not?" he says as he puts his hands on his head. "Gggrrrr it's so frustrating not knowing! I just want to know. Cause I feel like I'm not." He sighs and slumps down. Ruby was hurt knowing he was feeling like this, to see her crush like this. But she knew the truth. She stood up and tried to reach for him.

"Ty." He takes his hands off of his head and looks at Ruby, who kept trying to reach for the branch he was on but she suddenly slips off the sill and began to fall down. Her eyes widen as she feels her body become light as she looks at the branch he was on and tries to reach for it. Her eyes closed expecting to be a painful hit on the ground, only for her body to stop falling and someone grabbing her hand.

"Whoa easy there little reaper." Her eyes open to see Tyler there grabbing her hand with a soft smile she really likes. "Don't want you getting hurt you know. I really don't want to explain this to Yang." She looked down to hide her blush before she felt herself being lifted up onto the branch. She quickly suppressed her blush as she sat down on the branch next to Tyler.

"T-thanks." She quietly said to him.

"Your welcome." He said in the same tone as her. But then he looks down and takes a deep breath. "Well…thank you for letting me vent. And-"

"Your not a bad boyfriend Tyler." He looked surprised at the red reaper's words. "You just care a lot. Any girl would dream of having someone like that. Maybe Kat is just having a rough time right now, what with you being here but this will pass. I know it will. Just do what you always do, be there for her and love her like you always do. Don't worry, I know your doing a good job!" she said with a smile. Though she desperately wanted to tell him how she feels, she decided to be his friend first than anything else because he needed a friend. Her words worked as she saw him regain that goofy smile of his.

"Thanks Ruby. I really appreciate what you said and told me." He stood up on the branch. "I know I'm being a good boyfriend to her so I'll keep doing what I'm doing. I mean, that's all I can do right?" She smiles and stands up next to him.

"Right."

"So next time I see her, I'll make her feel extra better." He then looked at her. "You know Rubes, I know one day you'll be a great girlfriend to someone. You always cares about people, and are kind to them. So when-" he stops and looks up to the roof as he hears talking up there thanks to the wind, he didn't notice Ruby blushing up a storm hearing him say all that.

' _He really thinks I could be a great girlfriend? I mean, I don't know, no other boy really liked me like that.'_

"Looks like a certain Knight needs some help." He said as he looks at Ruby. He then jumps to the sill as he motions her to jump over. "Don't worry I'll catch you." She was worried at first but nods and jumps over to him, jumping into his arms unintentionally. He catches her as they both looked into each others eyes, now closely than before. They both stared at each other for a while, thinking that time had stopped for them. They stayed like that for a while before Tyler shook his head. "S-sorry about that."

"I-it's ok Ty." Ruby replied with a small blush on her cheeks. "U-um I'm going to head to bed. Go head up to the roof." She tells him as he just nods and jumps to the branch and climbs up the tree. She went to lay down in bed when she heard a snicker.

"So how was it being in his arms little sis?" her eyes widen as she looked to the top bed of the other bunk beds and saw a mischevious smirk on her sister's face.

"Yang…" she quietly says and moans, knowing it's going to be a long night. While that's happening, the archer was climbing up to the roof, as an exercise routine. But while climbing up, he began thinking about the exchange with him and Ruby. How it was…different than before, different than it was with Kat.

' _What the heck just happened? I could have swore I was helping her but why did it feel….i don't know right? Like it was better than Kat ever hugged or when we stare into each others eyes. Wait why am I thinking about this?! I love Kat!'_ he shook his head as he kept climbing up. _'Ok push those thoughts aside, let's see what's going on with the Knight.'_ He heard Pyrrha leaving and Cardin speaking to Jaune, calling him his "friend" however he's blackmailing him, making him angry.

"Sure sure Jauney boy. Just do what I say and no one will know your secret. We will be best buds! Catch you later!" Cardin told Jaune as he left the roof, going back down to his room. Jaune rubbed his neck because of the bully putting him in a headlock tightly and fixed his hair, he then sighed, thinking about his predicament.

"Now what am I going to do…" he sighed before sitting on the floor thinking about it when he heard a voice he wasn't expecting.

"Do with what now buddy?" he jumped and looked at the edge of the roof and saw the archer climb up and grab the arrows that he used to climb up with. He put the arrows away and had his usual goofy smile.

"O-oh Tyler! W-what are you doing up this late? I mean you should get some sleep." Jaune said trying to avoid everything that's happened.

"Oh you know, just relaxing. Looking at the stars, feeling the wind, talking to Ruby and hearing you talk and tell a certain Spartan off while being…. 'friends' with the bully." He said with friend in quotations. Jaune's eyes widen hearing that.

"W-wait you heard everything?!"

"Bits and pieces. Something about blackmailing you and you saying you don't need help. So tell me Jaune, why did you reject Pyrrha's help? Whatever reason she asked." Jaune looked down and sighed. He wasn't expecting the younger boy to know why and two people already know, in his eyes, if it's the end of his days here at Beacon, then he might as well be truthful…well only to a couple people.

"Well….if you must know. Promise to keep this secret? Between us?" he asked him, hoping he would say yes.

"I promise man. What's up?" The archer nods and replies back to him as Jaune takes the biggest deep breath he's ever done.

"Well…you see uh….i'm not really supposed to be here at Beacon." Tyler tilted his head a bit, confused at what Jaune is saying.

"What do you mean? Of course you do Jaune! You belong here as well as everyone else!" Jaune shook his head.

"Not really Tyler. You see I….faked my transcripts. I faked my way here." Jaune admitted to the archer, who's eyes widen at the truth the Knight just told him. The fact that he had the guts to do that though…well instead of making him disgusted by it, he's actually impressed.

"Huh…..well. that's something." Jaune looked surprised hearing that response.

"Wait what? No yelling? No getting angry at me?!" The younger convel shrugged.

"Eh not really. While I am upset, I'm actually impressed you even did it. But then theres another question."

"And? What's that?"

"How come your not out of here in the first place? Like before you even touched Beacon?" He asked to Jaune, a good question at that which got the Knight thinking. Ozpin was an all knowing Headmaster, so he has to know….right? Then why isn't he here now to expel Jaune right now? "Wanna know what I think Jaune?" Jaune looks to the archer as he put his hand on the Knight's shoulder. "I think Ozpin isn't coming over to get you out of here is because he sees something in you. I know we all do." Jaune shakes off the hand and scoffs.

"Easy for you to say. You happen to get in by almost stopping a thief! And me? I faked myself in! nothing special about that." He said degrading how he got it.

"Your right. It's not special." Jaune looked at the Convel as he saw a frown. "But neither is mine or Ruby. Sure we may have almost stopped a thief, but we are not special. We don't want to be special. We just want to be known as a hunter and huntress in training. Hell we could have gotten hurt and I will admit we should have not done that. But we went with our instincts and went through it. All we want to do, is help others and ourselves."

"That's all you ever want. Help, help, help." Jaune says about to go off again. "Maybe there are people who don't want help ever think about that?!" Jaune yells out at the archer. "Maybe I don't want help! Don't you think that's it!" He waited for the archer to answer. But there was nothing but silence. But then he got his answer when he got pushed to the ground hard by the archer. "Ow He-" Jaune started before widening his eyes at the face of the 16-year old. His teeth were clenched while having angry tears in his eyes. "Whoa Ty-"

"Don't. say. A. word." Jaune shut his mouth as he got the lecture he wasn't expecting. "You really don't think you need help? Of COURSE you NEED help! Don't you remember my story?! How I was bullied all year long?! Wanna know what I did?!" Tyler questioned angrily as Jaune, with all honesty, shook his head. "NOTHING!" Jaune was shocked hearing that. He thought that he would have at least tried to find help. "Your doing the exact same thing I did! Doing nothing! Being a punching bag to the bullies while your friends want to help you but you push them out! Matt wasn't joking by how I lose friends! It's because I refused their help! That in turn made them betray me!" Tyler wiped his tears off his face and glared at the leader of JNPR. "And I refuse to let that happen to YOU!" Jaune then stood up to face him.

"But…why? Why would you do something like this? For me?" Tyler sighed hearing that question before looking at him.

"Its because we're friends." Jaune's eyes widen a bit hearing that word again. "And friends help each other when we're down and not feeling good, not blackmail them into doing what they want to do. This is why I want to help you." He then walks over to him and puts his hand on the knight's shoulder. "But you have to apologize to the one who wanted to help you out first. When you do that, then I can help you out further. But it's up to you Jaune, I won't force you to choose. Night Jaune." And with that, he walked off to the door, leaving the Knight alone again. _'As much as I want to help you Jaune, YOU have to be the one to ask. I know you will. I believe in you.'_ Tyler thought to himself as he went back to his dorm room.

* * *

 **Four days later Bullhead going to Forever Falls.**

* * *

After their talk, Jaune wanted to be with his team but Cardin and the other bullies kept him busy and forced him to hang out with them instead of his real friends, who all were still wondering what's gotten into Jaune….except for Tyler, Pyrrha and Ruby. The red reaper talked to Jaune as well about what it means to be a leader as well as not being afraid to fail. At that moment Jaune wanted to stop Cardin with this bullying but couldn't do it. Now he was carrying a box around for Cardin as they wait to arrive. He was in the bullhead along with said bully team, RWBY, his team, CKTN and a few other teams with Ms. Goodwitch as the supervisor.

"Be aware students. We are nearing the forest. Make sure you stay near me before you start heading out so that I give you instructions." Goodwitch told the group as the door starts to open. Everyone sees the red leaves of Forever falls coming closer and closer to them as they start to land. Yang was about to head over to the edge but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Nave with his ears a bit down.

"Hey Yang uh…..can I talk to you for a second? Just us alone please?" Nave asked a bit quietly, sounding a bit nervous. Yang caught on to it as she gives him a nod. They land as they hang back from the crowd, something Ruby and Tyler noticed. They looked back to see the Wolf and the Brawler walking slowly as they both gave them the subtle nod to let them continue forward. Now that everyone was at least a ways away from them, Yang decided to break the silence.

"What's up Nave? Is everything ok?" She asked concerned. The reason why she was concerned was during the past three days, she noticed Nave was being a bit quiet and a bit jumpy, especially when he was looking at something and she didn't know what it was. He did seem happy finding something but kept it a secret from her.

"Oh uh yeah everything is fine Yang."

"Then what is it? How come your keeping whatever it is your looking at a secret to me? Why won't you tell me?" She pouted. She looked upset during this as Nave just sighed.

"It's what I want to ask you today." Yang looked confused and raised an eyebrow. Nave took a deep breath as he looked at her.

"There's um…well there was a carnival down at the pier tomorrow. Since today is Friday and all um…" he struggled to say what he wanted to say as Yang tapped her finger on her arm.

"Well Wolfie? What is it?" she asked. Then that's when Nave dropped the bombshell and asked the question.

"I was wondering, Did you want to make us official?" Yang's eyes widen at what the wolf faunus was asking, and in her opinion, it was about time. "What I'm asking Yang, is that would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked nervously. Yang, for the life of her, never though she be so happy hearing that out of the wolf. After all he has done for her and knowing that he does have feelings for her and honest with her, there was no question what the answer was.

"Yes Wolfie, I'll go on a date with you." She said with a smile. Nave looked at her and smiled, with his ears perked up. "Also it's about time." Nave couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Well I wanted you to recover you know? I didn't want to rush you remember?"

"I know. But I recovered about a couple days after that. I was waiting on you to ask me." Nave looked a little surprised hearing that.

"W-wait you were?" she nods but walks closer to him.

"Yep but now that you asked, and I couldn't be happier that you did." She then put her head on his head. "Now it's time to truly make this official." She said with a grin and a bit of lust in her eyes.

"What do you-" Nave was interrupted, in his mind perfectly, with Yang softly kissing Nave on the lips. Nave closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, Nave on Yang's waist and the Blonde on the Wolf's neck. Just like the first kiss they had, Yang went back to Cloud Nine and more, she could have swore she heard fireworks popping off in the background, a bit cheesy sure but she could have swore she heard them. For Nave, it felt like a dream come true and he didn't want to wake up. Sure they had a first kiss before but this one was different, he felt her soft lips on his. The taste of her lipstick, which to him taste like the citrus of an orange. They stayed in that embrace for a few seconds before breaking off and smiling to each other.

"Wow….i think that was better than the first." Yang said giggling.

"Yeah hehe. So…Oranges huh?" Nave chuckled before Yang shrugged.

"I don't know. Just trying out this flavor of lipstick. Do you like it?"

"Love it." He then looked towards the forest before looking at Yang. "We should get going before Ms. Goodwitch goes off on us." He said as he starts walking towards where the others were, but not before feeling his hand being held by Yang. He looked at her and smiled.

"Please? Lets just hold hands for now before we reach them. I was going to tell Ruby anyways." She asked and said to the Wolf. Nave nods as he holds her hand a bit tightly but affectionately as they walked back to the group. They managed to catch the last of Goodwitch's telling the students about the rendezvous.

"We will Rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. And remember students have fun!" She said as she walks away to a tree. Ruby smiles as she has a jar in her hands, same as Tyler who was next to her.

"Well we should go find a tree then Rubes." Tyler said as Nave and Yang let go their hands and walk over to them. They see Jaune walk off, albeit with Cardin dragging him along with the box in Jaune's hands.

"So what did we miss?" Yang asked the two as they looked at them.

"Oh hey Yang!" Ruby said out loud as the others looked at them. She had set another jar down to the ground before Yang called out to them.

"And just where were you, you bimbo?" Weiss asked the two as Nave went over to his brother.

"Oh just had to talk about some things. Speaking of which, Tyler mind if you walk with me real quick?" the brother said as Tyler looked confused but nods. The brothers walked over to another side of the forest as Yang was talking to the others, telling them about what really went on. While the brothers were at a tree.

"So what's up Nave? Something up?" The archer asked his brother as he started getting the sap from the tree. "Wow it's purple jelly? I wonder if it taste good."

"I'm sure it is. Anyways brother I want to talk to you….and thank you." He watches his brother take a taste of the jelly, which his eyes widen and his mouth drops in awe.

"Wow this is amazing! Just keep it away from Nora." Nave chuckled as Tyler then just realized what Nave just said. "Wait…" The younger brother then looked at Nave. "Thank me? For what?"

"For the push. You know, telling me to stop being afraid and all that." The wolf said as the ghost nods.

"Well yeah you told me about it like what? A week? Two weeks ago?"

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, you know how I told her my feelings?"

"Yeah? And?" Nave just smiled.

"You know how there's the carnival down at the pier tomorrow?" Nave asked. The archer nods.

"I do. What are you asking me to join you? A brotherly time together?" Nave just laughs.

"No haha sorry brother. I already had plans for tomorrow."

"With who?" Tyler was confused to who his big brother was going to the carnival with….until it hit him. His eyes widen and his mouth made a huge smile. "No way.."

"Yes way little brother. I asked Yang out to a date tomorrow." Nave said now with confidence. Tyler couldn't contain his happiness and bear hugged his brother, laughing along with with his brother.

"No shit Nave that's awesome! I'm proud and happy for you!" The archer let go of the hug and fist bumped his brother. "Also about damn time!" The wolf deadpanned after that last comment.

"Your never going to let that go aren't you?" The younger brother shook his head as the older one sighed. "Alright I'll give you that. Anyways, we should go back to the others…speaking of which, what's going on with Jaune?" Nave asked while walking back to the others. Tyler joined him as they see Ruby hugging the living daylights (Trying to anyways) of her big sister. Tyler looked at the area where Jaune had left with the bullies. He sighed and shook his head.

"It's not my place to say. But I will say this, if Jaune is what he says he is, Then whatever is going on with him, he first has to find himself before asking for help."

* * *

 **FINALLY! End of chapter. Things have been hectic so we apologize for this delay.**

 **Keeper: That being said, now the Burning Wolf….work in progress for the shipping name, is now official and their date after this trip! But we are not done yet, Jaune needs to figure out himself and who he can trust first before asking the others.**

 **Amen to that, I think you guys know what will happen but either way, next chapter will finish off the pun plus have the anticipated date of Nave and Yang. That will be one couple down, three to go. So who will be the next one? You will have to find out later on. Also with volume one, and i was going to go over it with you Keeper, is adding a few things before the huge fight between Weiss and Blake then ending Volume one there.**

 **Keeper: So until next time guys, Like, Comment, Favorite etc and we will see you all next chapter!**

 **See you later!**


	11. Chapter 10: Forever Falls, first date

**.What's up guys? Kahli and Keeper here with a new chapter of Against all Odds! This chapter will finish off the trials of Jaune plus have the first date of Yang and Nave.**

 **Keeper: Oh yeah so this will be a fun chapter. And like he said, we have some things planned for Nave and Yang. As well as Jaune and dealing with his bully Cardin as well. But for right now, I don't have anything else to add….except we have more interactions with the Monochrome and the Heir and the Fox in this chapter as well.**

 **Oh yes there is that. Anyways, disclaimer is in the first chapter and let's start this chapter with a bang!**

 **Keeper: I rather start off this chapter with a-**

 **NO! START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person.**_

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 **Chapter ten: Forever falls and First date.**

* * *

 **Forever Falls _Third Person POV_**

* * *

After Goodwitch let the students go and the teams learned of the first date of Yang and Nave, they all separated into their little groups, ironically enough, it was Weiss and Kahel at one tree, Blake and Cobalt at another, and the Signal Four sharing between two trees, the brothers at one and sisters at another. Ren, Nora and Pyrrha we're at another tree together as they started getting the sap. Pyrrha wouldn't admit it, but she was worried about Jaune. After the whole argument and the secrets that the knight had kept in until he exposed himself, while she was upset with him with going to Cardin, she was concerned as to why he would do that when Cardin was bullying him. She sighed, pushing those thoughts aside as she watched Nora drink all the sap that they had just got, laughing at Ren's expense. Meanwhile Weiss was starting to get the sap as Kahel watched.

"So basically we just have to cut open a part of the tree to get the sap correct?" Kahel asked, watching the heiress as she cuts open the tree to let the sap run into the jar. She looks at him and nods.

"Exactly. Just like this." She put the lid on the jar and tighten it as she looked at Kahel. "Now it's your turn." He nods as he goes to another part of the tree and starts to cut open a hole in the tree….although a little too big. Her eyes see this and she tries to stop it. "Wait Kahel that's-" but it was too late as sap sprayed all over his face. He jumped in surprised as the sap all shot out to his face. When the sap died down, he opened his eyes then looked at Weiss. Weiss tried to contain her laughter before she couldn't hold it in anymore and starts laughing at his predicament.

"The hell I do wrong?!" The fox faunus exclaimed as he looked at the now laughing heiress. "Oi what did-" He stopped as this was the first time he has ever heard the Schnee laugh like this. At first it was a giggle and now it's a blown out laughter, making him erase that image of his first thoughts on the heiress and instead seeing her as a person like himself. To Weiss, it was the first time in a very long time she has ever laughed like this, not even her own family made her laugh this hard before. That got the attention of Cobalt and Blake, the two getting their own jars filled up before seeing what happened to the fox faunus. Cobalt was surprised to see the heiress laughing the way she is, but to Blake, it eased a bit of doubt on the heiress but not that much, but it was hilarious to see the fox faunus, her brother in all but blood, with his face covered in jelly. Even she giggled at the sight of it as Cobalt looked at her.

"You know, you do have a cute giggle Blake." Cobalt said before widening his eyes and slapping his forehead. Blake however turned a bit red and turned away from him a bit.

"U-um….t-thank you." Blake replied back before calming herself. "Anyways, I'm surprised that Weiss is laughing the way she is. She hasn't laughed like this in our room." She looked at the heiress who was calming down.

"Really? She hasn't laughed at all?" The heir asked as Blake shook her head.

"No. and yet, she seems to smile around Kahel. Sure she does a little around us but not as much as she does with him."

"Well maybe it's because that's her first faunus friend?" he asked as she looked at him in bewilderment.

"Wait her? Friends with a faunus? Haven't you heard of the Schnees and their hatred on the faunus?" Blake questioned only for Cobalt to ask his own.

"Have you ever think that it may only be one person? And that person makes the entire family look bad?" She looks at the heir confused as she looks back to the heiress and her brother in all but blood, the faunus cleaning his face with Weiss helping him out. As she watched on, even she had to admit that it was true, she based Weiss to the other members of her family, mainly the father. And while she won't really give her the respect she deserves yet, she admits she has poorly thought the heiress as a racist as well until she sees her with Kahel. She is worried about her friend but she is willing to trust Weiss enough to know that she won't hurt him like many other humans in the past.

"Maybe…maybe I am being bias to her because of her family." Cobalt smiles and nods but not before Blake looks at him. "But just because of that, I will give her some leeway but I still won't really trust her as much until she proves it not just to me but to the others too. I hope you understand."

"Totally understandable. Although…" He smirks a bit before looking at the Schnee and faunus, finishing cleaning up the mess as she shows him the proper way to cut open the tree for the sap. "Doesn't it remind you of a scene from your book?" Blake's eyes went wide and slap his arm, blushing up a storm.

"Cobalt!" he laughs and shakes his head as he goes to another tree. Blake still had red on her face but has a small smile on her face as she walks over to the next tree. Meanwhile while this was going on, Cardin and his team were standing at the top of a cliff while Jaune put the crate down. They watched as Pyrrha watched Nora keep drinking the sap, Blake and Cobalt at the next tree getting sap, with Blake getting a taste of it and playfully putting a bit of sap on Cobalt's nose, over to the brothers using their hunting knives to cut a few holes and watching the sap waterfall into the jars, trying to outdo the other.

"Ah there they are boys, right on schedule." Cardin said with a smug grin. The other boys had snickers as they pushed the blonde boy out in front of them.

"W-wait Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked as he saw what Cardin was looking at.

"Payback Jauney boy." Cardin said as he grabbed the box. "The red hair know-it-all, she thinks she's so smart. The damn mongrel brothers and the damn heir that humiliated me in the lunch room." He growls before having a evil grin. "Alright boys, last night Jaune here went out last night and got us a box of Rapier Wasps and now…" he gets the box that has the Wasps in it, buzzing around inside the box. "We are going to put them to use." Russel grins as he looks at Cardin.

"And what did you have in mind Card buddy?" Sky asked him as Cardin laughed.

"I'm glad you asked. We are going to put them to good use, because thanks to the essay that our…friend here wrote for us." He motioned to Jaune about the essay. "We know that Wasps are sweets lovers, once they get a scent of something sweet like this sap, they go crazy over it. So I got to thinking, we need to show all of them a thing or two. After all, all of us are best buds." He then shoves a jar of sap into the knights arms. "And your going to help us Jauney boy. Your our friend too. So hit the red hair girl with this sap buddy." Jaune's eyes widen as he looked at Pyrrha, the girl on his team that he was stupid enough to push her away from letting her help. He looked at the sap trying to think of a way to get out of this.

' _What do I do? Pyrrha doesn't deserve this! Neither of them do! But if I don't Cardin will tell Goodwitch! Oh man this is nuts!'_ That's when he remembered the talk that the younger Convel had with him a few days back.

' _How come your not out of here in the first place? Like before you even touched Beacon?'_

' _He's right, Ozpin must have known about it. Otherwise I would have been gone. B-but Cardin….'_ Jaune kept questioning it as Cardin began to become impatient

"Hurry up buddy! If not then I'll have a talk with Goodwitch and you can kiss your dreams of being a Huntsman goodbye!"

' _It's because we're friends. And friends help each other when we're down and not feeling good, not blackmail them into doing what they want to do.'_ Remembering those words, Jaune steeled his resolve and looked at Cardin.

"No." Cardin's eyes widen a bit hearing that, before glaring at the Knight.

"What did you just say?"

"I said NO!" Jaune then threw the jar of sap at Cardin's chest. "I don't care what you do to me, but you will not hurt my friends! My real friends! The ones who will help me when I need help! Not you who blackmail me into doing your things that your lazy of doing!" He said with confidence but saw the looks at CRDL's faces.

"You just made a big mistake Jaune." Cardin grabbed Jaune by the collar of his shirt and took him to another part of the woods, along with the other boys. Meanwhile, Both Nave and Tyler, after showing off to each other, heard the glass shatter from far away. Nave with his faunus hearing and Tyler using the wind.

"What the hell was that? It sounded like one of those jars shattering?" Nave asked as he looked in the direction of the shattered glass. Tyler however had one thought in mind.

' _That was Jaune. Looks like he finally realized what it means to have real friends and stood up to Cardin. I'm proud of you Jaune. But where are you going now?'_

"Yo brother, did you hear me?" Tyler snapped back as he looked at his big brother. "Did you hear that glass shattering?" Tyler nods. Cobalt then walks over to the brothers along with Kahel, with jars of sap in their hands.

"Hello guys, have any luck with the sap?" That's when Kahel looked at the few jars they had set up.

"Uh leader? Take a look behind them." He said with wide eyes as the Heir looked behind him and widen his eyes.

"Holy shit what the hell was going on over here?" Nave just smirked a bit as Tyler looked at the area where he heard the glass shatter.

"Just a little competition. Right brother?" There was silence as Nave looked at his brother. "Yo! Tyler!"

"Guys…I got a bad feeling about this…" Tyler just said. The three boys looked at him confused.

"What are you-" Kahel started before they all heard a roar coming from the woods.

"What was that?!" Yang yelled out as they all see the three members of CRDL without their leader.

"URSA! URSA!" Russel cried out as he ran into Yang. Yang picked him up and glared at him.

"What?! Where is the Ursa?!" Russel cowered and pointed to the edge of the forest where he ran from.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Pyrrha and Tyler's eyes widen, as they both also knew who else was there. Pyrrha dropped her jar of sap as she stood up.

"Oh shit Jaune!/Jaune!" both Tyler and Pyrrha said, with the former cussing.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?" Kahel asked confused. Tyler just shook his head.

"No time to explain, I'll make sure to tell Jaune to come clean after this." Tyler said as he grabbed his sword and ran off in the direction of the roar.

"Yang! You and Blake go get Goodwitch! Weiss with me!" Ruby called out, going into leader mode as the three girls nod. Yang drops Russel as she gets her weapons out.

"Well since Tyler already took off, Nave and Kahel, you go with the girls. I will go back up Tyler." Cobalt commanded as Nave nods.

"Got it leader." Ren looked at Pyrrha and nods.

"We will go with them. You go find Jaune." He said as Pyrrha looks at them.

"Be careful, all of you. There could be more!" she starts running off into the forest with Cobalt following her. Ruby and Weiss join them as they caught up to the heir and the spartan as the others went to find Goodwitch. "Please be safe Jaune…"

* * *

 **In the other part of the Forest, Pyrrha's POV.**

* * *

We ran into the forest, hoping we could find Jaune before it's too late. If only I just stayed when he told me to go, then none of this wouldn't happen. Maybe he wouldn't have gone to Cardin, no I can't think about that now, we just need to get to him. We arrived at the sight of the roar, no sign of Tyler which was weird because he ran out here first. We see Cardin crawling away and we found the Ursa, the cause of that roar, stalking towards him like a helpless prey.

"Oh no.." I said quietly as the other two girls went to the left side of me. Both them and Cobalt were ready to fight it when I see something I wasn't expecting…but something that made me happy. I saw Jaune defending Cardin against the Ursa. I see the others get their weapons out before I stopped them. "Wait guys."

"Why?! He could get hurt!" I heard Ruby cry out before I looked at her.

"Just trust me." That's when I heard a light thud and a bowstring being pulled from a branch to the left of me. I looked over to see that Tyler, the young archer aiming down at the Ursa. He looked at me though, for some reason knowing what I was thinking, nods to me as I do the same to him. We watched on as he used his shield to stop the Ursa's paw while slicing at it's underbelly. The grimm didn't take kindly to that as it tried to crush him. Although he did get out of the way, he did make one foolish choice and jump at the grimm. The Ursa saw this and knocked him away, causing him to land a far ways away. I hope that Jaune wouldn't be seriously injured, because aside from Cobalt on the right of me, Jaune was the first person I met here that didn't really know who I was, didn't know the great and the 'Invincible Girl' Pyrrha Nikos. He saw me as a normal person, not as a celebrity. We watched as he went in to finish off the Grimm as I notice he was left completely wide open. So…with the help of my semblance, decided to help him out discreetly. I moved his shield with my hand to where he was protected as he swung at the head, decapitating it. As the body fell to the ground and the head was rolling, I deactivate my semblance as the Ghost looked and me with a smile.

"Wait what?" I looked at the two girls as Weiss looked amazed, so did Ruby as she was the one to say it.

"What just happened?" Weiss asked as I just smiled while Cobalt spoke up.

"Well that my friends, is her semblance. I have encountered it many of times when we fought. While you Ruby have your speed, Weiss has her hereditary Schnee semblance of Glyphs, I have my teleportation and Tyler over there, yes I do see him too-" He points over to his teammate who just smiles and lowers his bow and arrow as the other two girls finally see him on the branch. "-Has his Ghost semblance as he likes to call it, Pyrrha's semblance is Polarity."

"Whoa….she can control poles?" Ruby questioned as Weiss facepalmed.

"No you dunce! She has magnetism. You know, the control of metals?" She told him as Cobalt nods.

"Magnets are cool too. So wait, is that why she was able to win some of those spars then?" The heir chuckled as he looked at the red reaper.

"Yes. She was able to use it to her advantage during those matches." That's when I turned around and was about to walk away. "Yo Pyr, shouldn't we tell anyone this?" I just looked at my best friend and just smiled.

"We could…" I saw that Jaune who put his sword away. "Or we could keep it our little secret." _'You did very good Jaune, although there is a lot more that you can do. And when you're ready, I'll be here to teach you.'_ I overheard Jaune tell Cardin something that made me even more proud.

"Don't mess with my team OR my friends ever again. Got it?" I knew Cardin got the message but then I heard something that made me turn around. I saw a beowolf coming out of the woods to the right and charging the boys. My eyes widen as I was about to go help Jaune.

"Jaune!" I called out as both boys looked at the wolf. Jaune was about to go attack it when I saw an arrow hit the wolf in the chest. I looked at the archer on the branch and saw he shot the arrow at it. He smirked as I saw the reason why, the arrow had ice dust in it and the ice was starting to place the grimm in a block of ice. I saw that Cobalt threw his sword at the block of ice and teleported to his sword and cut the ice in half, killing the grimm.

"Huh...i never knew you could do that." We looked at the heiress, surprised that she even said that. "Now let me clarify, normally an arrow that has ice dust can only freeze up a part of the body or limb, like arm or leg. I didn't realize if you hit a vital part of it that you can freeze the entire body. I guess the doofus has been paying attention to the classwork."

"That's his advantage." We turned to see all the others, along with the professor, standing behind us as they saw Tyler and Cobalt take down the Beowolf with ease. "You guys think he's not really paying attention in class when in reality he is, people like to think he is dumb and stupid but when it comes down to it, well….there's a reason why we spar so much and had a tie before coming here. It's how he was able to beat you Weiss." Weiss just huffed and looked away. I remember that day, she thought that she would have had an easy win facing him but she was surprised when he outwitted her and beat her using his semblance and hers at the same time. Needless to say, she wants a rematch whenever they had a chance which he accepted.

"Well whatever, he won't win next time." She said proudly but she then looked at one half of the Convel brothers as he jumps down. "But…I will admit he has earn some of my respect. He isn't dumb as I thought he was." She walked away, leaving some of us stunned at what she said. We all looked at each other and shrugged as we walked back to the bullhead. But I did hear something that made me giggle.

"Sssooo wolfie….do I need to wear anything nice?" Yang said as I felt Nave stop and freeze up.

"Ah crap…"

* * *

 **The next Day in CKTN's Room _Third Person POV_.**

* * *

"Mess this up your fucked, mess this up your fucked, mess this up your really fucked…" Nave paced around the room as he made sure he got everything in check. After coming back from the forever falls, the boys, Tyler, Kahel, Cobalt, Jaune and Ren, went to take Nave clothe shopping so that he can be ready for the date today. Jaune apologized to everyone for how he has been the past few days and told them all the truth. While some were surprised to how he even got in (I.e Weiss, Kahel and Cobalt) the others were proud that he managed to tell them the truth and to let him know he does belong here. Now he began his training with Pyrrha as he still needs to talk to Tyler but that's for another day. While the boys did some shopping, the girls did the same thing before Jaune told everyone the truth so they got Yang a good dress for the date.

"Nave relax, everything will be fine." Cobalt said, trying to calm down the wolf faunus. The boys, minus Jaune as he was sore from the training last night, were in the room as they wait for the girls to finish up getting Yang ready for the date. Nave was wearing a black blazer with a navy blue shirt under it. He wore it with matching pants and black shoes with his hair combed nicely.

"No you don't understand, I have to make sure everything in this date is perfect! I want this to be a perfect date." He said stressed out.

"Why? When's the last time she's had a date that good?" Kahel asked curiously as the wolf faunus looked at him and deadpanned.

"It was three years ago since she's had a date like that." Tyler knew when that was but the other three boys had their eyes widen.

"Isn't that when she first started to date Matt?" Ren asked as Nave nods. "I see, no wonder you want this to be perfect."

"Yeah." He checked the time and saw it was started to turn to four o'clock. "Ok I think that's enough time, I should head out. Wish me luck guys." Tyler got up and walked over to his brother and put his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"You got this Nave. Knock it out of the park." Nave looked at his brother and smiled. He then looked at the others as they all nod as well.

"Alright. Off I go." He goes to open the door but remembers something. "Oh wait!" He grabs the bouquet of flowers he bought for Yang. "Ok now off I go." He opens the door and heads over next door to RWBY's dorm where the girls are at. He was slow to get there as he heard the girls talking about something. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door while hiding the flowers behind him. The voices went silent as he sees the door open, only to show the red tips of Ruby's hair and her lone silver eye poke out.

"Oh hey Nave." Ruby said as Nave had a smile on his face.

"Hey little speedster. Is uh..Yang ready?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just a sec Wolfie!" Ruby smiles as she closes the door, giving him a nod. Nave waited for a while until he saw the door open, and what he saw made him stunned and his jaw dropped. There she was, Yang Xiao-Long in a yellow Retro style dress that went down to her knees with a white belt around her midriff. She was wearing her scarf as usual around her neck, her hair tied up in a ponytail and had black low kitten heel shoes on. Just looking at Yang made him blush up a storm with his ears pointed up. Yang had a bit of a blush herself seeing the wolf faunus dressed up like this. Already in her mind this date was going to be better than the one with Matt where he didn't nearly dress up as nice like Nave has. "W-wow Wolfie, oh uh what do you think?" she twirled around so that he could see the dress, only to make him even redder.

' _H-holy shit she's fucking beautiful with this dress on!'_ He calmed himself as she looked at him. "Your beautiful Yang." She blush a bit more as she played with a strain of hair as she giggled.

"Thank you Wolfie." He smiles as he brings out the flowers, making her gasp in shock. "W-wait is that…for me?" He nods as she takes them.

"Yep, I figured the pretty flowers for the pretty lady." He said. He then holds out his arm for her as she looks at him. "Shall we get going?" Yang smiles as she takes Nave's arm.

"Wait!" both look at the doorway, only to get a flash in their faces. Both blinked and saw Ruby with her scroll taking a picture of the couple. "There we go, the first of many out of you two right?" She asked, acting like a little kid. Yang laughed as she gives Ruby the flowers.

"Yeah little sis, now we need to get going ok? I'll be back later tonight ok?" Ruby nods as she looks at Nave.

"Treat my sister right mister, otherwise you answer to me and Crescent Rose." Nave laughed at the childish threat as he rubs her hair.

"Don't worry little Ruby, I won't do anything bad." He said as they both walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the airships. Ruby smiled as she brought the flowers into the room and closed the door, now waiting on her sister to see how the date went.

* * *

 **Downtown Vale**

* * *

Our Burning Wolf couple landed in Vale and were walking to their first destination, An early dinner for the both of them before going to the carnival down at the pier. It took a while for them to get there with the half an hour on the airbus and them wasting an hour and a half walking around Vale While both of them won't admit it, but both of them we're nervous as to how this date was going to go and how it was going to end. Both were excited but they were afraid. Nave especially as he kept chanting the mantra from back in the room in his head. He then saw the restaurant that he found was faunus and human friendly.

"Ah here we are Yang." Yang looked up at the restaurant and her eyes widen.

"Whoa Wolfie, is this a faunus friendly restaurant? Where did you find this place?" She asked as she just watched a faunus couple, two ram faunus walk out hand in hand. The couple looked at the wolf and the brawler and saw their arms together and smiled. They walked off as Yang had a nervous smile on her face.

"Yes I found out about this a couple days ago. Just hope they still have my reservations still." Yang was shocked that he planned this ahead of time and made sure everything would be ok for both of them. As they walked in, they were met with a human waitress, dressed in a white uniform up and down with yellow shoes and had red hair in pig tails. She looks up and smiled at the couple.

"Welcome to the Rising Sun Falling Moon, do you have a reservation?" She asked politely as Nave nods.

"Yes it should be reserved under Nave Convel ma'am." He told her in an equally politely tone.

"My aren't you a charmer? Let me see." She looked through the book, not noticing Yang lowly growl and wrap her arm around Nave's and giving a light squeeze. Nave noticed this and looked at Yang, giving her a reassured nod, telling her not to worry cause she's the only one he's worried about. Yang smiled as the waitress found it. "Ah there it is! Table for two correct?" He looks at her who has her head still down looking at the books.

"Yes ma'am." He replies as she grabs the menus and looks at them.

"Right this way you two." She leads them to an area where there were other couples sitting close to the outside where they can see the ocean where they are sitting at and, ironically enough, shows the pier where the carnival is at. The waitress brought them to a table as she set the menus down. "I'll be right back with the silverware you two." She leaves to get the silverware as Nave pulls out a chair for Yang.

"Aww Wolfie thank you!" Yang said as she took a seat as Nave pushed her in.

"Your welcome sunshine." He takes the other seat as the waitress comes back with the silverware and napkins.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" she asks as Yang already knew what she wanted.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice please." She looked at Nave who had a smirk.

"I'll have the same." The waitress smiles before looking at them.

"Non-alcohol I presume?" Both of them nods to this as Nave gets a call.

"Oh hang on Yang I need to take this real quick ok? It's a family thing." Yang understood completely as she sees him get up and take a call.

"You got yourself a good one." Yang then looks at the waitress as she has a soft smile. "Any girl would kill to have a guy like him. You're very lucky to get him." She winks as she walks off to get the drinks, leaving Yang in her thoughts. In a sense she is lucky, Nave is a one of a kind person. He's nice, kind, always willing to listen and cares about those close to him, even his family.

"Heh…yeah….i guess I am." She mutters quietly as she sees Nave walk back with a grin on his face. "What's up Wolfie? Everything ok?" he takes his seat and smiles.

"Well I just got news from my Uncle, he's officially moved in at Patch and got himself a new club." Yang was shocked to hear that Nave's uncle is now living in Patch now, as she hasn't heard about this recent development.

"Wait what? He moved? When did this happen and why am I just learning about it now?" Nave rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"It was after the initiations. Remember when me and Tyler went into Vale?" She nods, not really getting it. "Well it was to go talk to our Uncle. You know how it was getting dangerous in Vale, with Torchwick here and I know some terrorist or gangs are here to cause trouble, we wanted him and the twins to stay safe. So our dad came up with the idea of-"

"Them moving to Patch and owning a bar there." Yang said as her eyes widen, finally piecing the puzzle together. Nave nods and smiles.

"Yep, and I guess he has someone with him until they set up their shop too, a guy and his kid. The guy said that the same thing happened to him too, so I guess great minds think alike right?" The waitress came back with the drinks as she took their orders, Nave got a steak medium rare with potatoes and vegetables while Yang got Pot Roast with cheese potatoes. As they started to eat, they began to talk about their classes and school work, as Yang explained that she is slacking off on her school work like how she did back in Signal to which Nave offered to help her. She thanked him, appreciating the help to which Nave waved it off. As they kept talking there was a couple other topics they talked about.

"Hey Wolfie?" Yang asked as Nave took a bite of his steak.

"Yeah Sunshine?" He asked as he looked at her, concerned he did something wrong. "Is something wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah everything is fine Wolfie! I'm enjoying this date, it's the best one I've ever been on. Better than Matt." She clarified, making him sigh in relief. But was happy that he made it better than Matt's

"Ah….but what's the problem?" Yang sighed as she messed around with her potatoes.

"It's just….Well it's about…you know Ruby." Nave's ears perked up hearing this.

"Oh? What's wrong with the little speedster?" Yang looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Her birthday is coming up and, for one, I know what she wants for a present….or rather person…"

"Yeah….my stupid little brother who won't be smart to break up with Kat. Although I noticed a change in him. Anyways that's not important, but yeah there's that. Maybe we can get them by themselves? I don't know but you were going to say something else?" He asked. He knew it was going to be a problem to even get his brother to break up with Kat but he has been planning on how he could get him to do it and has been thinking about it throughout the weeks.

"Well that's the second thing…I have no idea on what I can do for her birthday party! I don't know how to top last years and it's frustrating me!" Nave bit back a growl remembering that party. He admits that was a great party and it was lots of fun so now they have to decide how they were going to do it. But then he started thinking, Her birthday and his brother's birthdays were close to each other, so they could kill two birds with one stone plus they probably wouldn't be able to celebrate them both due to classes being on their birthday. While it would be nice, school work takes no breaks, even for birthdays but holidays, however, are a different story and it just so happens that Halloween is coming up. "What am I going to do?" He hears Yang moan in distress as Nave looked and had a smile.

"Well….why don't we celebrate it early?" Yang looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Come again Wolfie? Early?" He nods as he finished off his food.

"Yep. Think about it, we have classes that take up pretty much the entire day." Yang nods in understanding but also groans about that. "We can add my brother's into the mix since his is next to Ruby's. His birthday is the 10th remember?"

"How could I not? We were always invited to those parties along with yours." He smiles and nods.

"And her's is on the 7th. But with Halloween coming up, why not have a costume birthday party?" Yang's eyes widen hearing that. It was genius! While they have a Halloween costume party, they can celebrate both birthdays at the same time! Yang then pointed to Nave.

"Who are you and what have you done to Nave?!" She says, being overdramatic about it but keeping it within their area. Nave starts laughing as Yang joined him afterwards. To Nave it was great to hear Yang enjoying herself and having a fun time on this date. But he doesn't even know how Yang is feeling or how she's been doing on this date. But in all actuality he didn't need to worry as for Yang, everything seemed to fall into place, everything was going perfectly. She was having fun on this date, she can have a conversation with him without the yelling and arguing like she did with Matt. Instead, in her mind, this is the perfect first date she's ever been on and she couldn't wait for more with Nave, but she knows it's not over as she looks at the carnival, knowing that they will be heading there next, she couldn't help but feel excited knowing she can be a little kid again. But she didn't notice that Nave paid for the meal. He was able to pay for it thanks to him helping out his dad in the shop, making weapons and making sure they all are in perfect condition. His brother does the same thing and as a reward, they get a percentage of how much they make during the week, but they like to call it their allowance to help buy whatever they need for their own stuff.

"Hey Yang, you ready to head out?" that snapped Yang out of her thoughts as she looked at the bill then looked at her faunus date.

"W-wait did you pay for this?" She asked shocked seeing the lien on the table.

"I did. It is the guy's job to pay for his date right?" He told her with a smile as he holds his hand out. "So? Are you ready Sunshine?" Yang looked at Nave and her heart melted. He was being the gentleman to her, something she always dreamed of. So she took his hand and started to walk with him but not before having one thought in her mind.

' _Oh Oum, why didn't I date Wolfie sooner?!'_

* * *

 **Down at the Pier Carnival, _Yang's POV_**

* * *

After we ate dinner, me and Wolfie both went down to the carnival for the second part of the date. And I can honestly say, this has been the best date I have ever been on, of all time. Not even Matt was like this during his first date with me and right now, Nave just knocked that out of the park with our first date and then some. I mean, Matt didn't even really pay for the dinner, we both had to split it cause he claimed he didn't have enough, and that was the date all together. Nothing else happened but with Nave, he planned out the date, made sure it was faunus and human friendly, talked to me about whatever we wanted to talk about, not forced into talking about something I didn't really want to talk about like Matt, not only that he paid our dinner in full! And we were going to go to the carnival! Something that I always wanted to go to when I was a kid! Sure there were some events in Patch we went to, some carnivals and all but never by the docks, next to the water. Anyways, we were holding hands as we made it to the carnival. We got our tickets and our wristbands to enter as we started walking around.

"Well Yang, what did you want to do first?" He asked me as I looked around. Hhhmmm what is the first thing that we could do? I mean there are so many things, from games to rides and everything in between. Then we come across a booth that has a shooting range with…well not live ammo but ammo that can hit a bullseye. But I saw a plushy of a little wolf that I thought was really cute.

"Ooohh Wolfie, can i get that plushy please? Pretty please?" I asked him, hoping he would get me the plushy. He looked at it then to the vendor. He looked back at me and smiled and nods as we went over to the booth.

"Excuse me but how can I win that plushy?" he asked the booth attendant there. He just looked at Nave and shook his head.

"You have to hit the bullseye on every single target to get that plushy sir. To play it cost 10 lien. Although, nobody has ever won here so there is no point into playing here. You're better off buying it at a local discount store." He said not really caring about us. I couldn't believe he was being like this, it's like he doesn't want us to win or something. I was getting angry and was about to say something but Wolfie beat me to it and surprised me.

"Alright then. I'll beat it then." He looked at me and winked before paying the attendant the money. He looked at Wolfie and just scoffed.

"Alright, good waste of your money then." He says as he counts the lien. Nave then grabs the gun and gets it ready for the thing to start. But I was getting worried, Nave isn't really that good with guns at all. I mean sure he can shoot them and can use them but just regular ones he's not so good with, like bolt action rifles and such….then he proved me wrong. I just watched as he hit each and every bullseye on every target, leaving me and the attendant stunned. After the last target went down due to him hitting the bullseye, He looked at the attendant and I saw a smirk on his face. "W-wha? How?"

"I believe you owe me a wolf plushy?" I heard Wolfie tell the guy as he nods slowly and gives him the wolf plushy. He then gives it to me, making me hug the wolf plushy. "There you go Sunshine, I hope you like it." There it is again, my amber eyed date called me Sunshine just like before. If it was any other guy they would have gotten a fist in their face, but for Nave….it just made me giddy and happy that he calls me that. But I kinda want to know why he called me that now.

"Thank you so much Nave! I love it! But how come you call me Sunshine?" I asked in a curious way as we started to walk around again.

"Well you call me Wolfie, so I figure that I should give you a nickname that only I can use, well that and you are bright like a sunshine, and warm as well. Is that ok?" He asked me. I think he was worried I was going to say no, but alas my blue wolf ear date, Its quite the opposite…although his explanation to why he wanted to call me sunshine made me blush a bit

"Yep! Besides I really like it. I'm your little sunshine!" I said out loud, making him blush.

"Y-yep! You sure are." He chuckled as we kept going around. After that game, we went on a few rides here and there, play a couple more games and went to a photo booth to get some pictures together, the first of many for us. And now we were in line to get on the ferris wheel, the last thing we could do before we had to go back to Beacon. I can honestly say, this has been the perfect date that I have been on and that's saying something. Nave really pulled out all the stops to make this one that I will remember for the rest of my life and I will remember it. We got on one of the carts as we felt it start up and I scooted over to be right next to Nave.

"Nave?" he hummed in response. "Thank you for this date. I can honestly say this is the perfect date I have ever been on." I told him as I felt his body tense up a bit before relaxing as I put my head on his shoulders.

"Your welcome Yang." He said softly. "I tried to make this perfect for you. I know you haven't really had a good date so like I said, I tried to make this perfect." I just giggled softly. He was being so considerate of me, and worried so that he can make this all about me.

"Well…mission accomplished then Wolfie. I loved this date. I felt like I was a little kid again, coming back to the carnival. I…I really missed this feeling…" I sighed as I looked out to the city as I felt his arm wrap around me. It was comforting to say the least, like it was meant to be. "I know that I went to the carnivals at Patch, but they weren't like this one. And even then….the last one I can ever really remember…." I had tears in my eyes remembering the last time we went to the carnival, it was….it was when it was me, Ruby when she was a little baby, dad and….super mom. I felt a tear roll down and fall off my face and Nave bring me closer to him.

"Hey…" I looked up to my date as he had a soft smile. "Don't think about the past, and if I can talk to those on the other side, I can easily say that she would've said that she's so proud of you Yang. That you grew up to be the mature girl you are now and that she will always watch over you. You and Ruby both. And that she loves the both of you." He wiped away the tears that were on my face as put his hand under my chin softly and smiled. I couldn't help but smile at him and the words he just said. For all the years that we know each other, if I was down or needed to vent or anything in between, he would be there to calm me down and he would know just the right words to say to me. He was always there for me and….that's what I really love about him. Hell I love him about almost everything, sure looks are one thing, but what I really love the most is his heart and his personality, how he's always kind to me and would stop at nothing to make sure I was happy. Why was I so stupid? I missed the chance to be with the perfect guy when I was still at Signal and avoid this hurt and pain to be with the one guy who actually really cares about me. Who cares if I'm a human and he's a faunus? Who cares?! Love has no boundaries or race or anything! I love Nave Convel! Plain and simple.

"Nave?" I whimpered as he looked at me worried.

"Yang? Is every-" I cut him off, just to close my eyes and kiss him on the lips. I know I must have surprised him but I didn't care at that moment. And I guess….he didn't either. I know he was surprised but only for a split second and he returned the kiss as I heard fireworks going off in the background….no not in my head but actually fireworks. It was perfectly time as I felt his hand move from my chin to my cheek but he didn't go further than just a kiss, not like Matt on our first date. But I felt it, the passion I missed out on and the one I will forever have with Nave, but not just that, but the safe feeling I have whenever I'm with him, knowing he won't do anything bad to me or force me to do anything, that's what I'm looking forward to the most. We separated from the kiss as I sigh in happiness, the tears that I shed before dried out as I opened my eyes and looked at the person who, In all honesty, is like my hero. I'm Like Lois Lane and Nave was my Superman, my hero. I snuggle into his chest and throw my arms around him.

"Thank you. For being with me and never leaving my side Wolfie. I…I love you Nave. I love you so much." I heard him chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me as I looked at the fireworks along with him.

"I love you too. My Sunshine." Best…date…ever.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Hallways** _ **Third Person POV**_

* * *

As much as the Burning Wolf couple didn't want the night to end, sadly they had to return back to Beacon. After they got off the ferris wheel, both of them went back to the bullhead that brought them to Vale back to the academy, hand in hand. They never let go after they left but were in each other's arms walking back to their respective dorm rooms. They climbed up the stairs as they reached Yang's team room first.

"Well…here we are." Yang said sadly. "The end of our date."

"But we can say that, without a doubt, the best date ever." Nave said with a smile on his face. Yang smiled hearing that and turned to him.

"That it was…boyfriend." Nave's ears perked up hearing that as his smile grew to a bigger smile.

"Well my girlfriend-" Yang laughed softly, making sure that she didn't wake anyone up. "I will see you tomorrow ok?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her sigh like a school girl does. She looked at him and smiled.

"That I will. Again, thank you Wolfie."

"Your welcome Sunshine." He turns to leave but then stops and looks at her. "Although….could I have one more kiss?" Yang shook her head at the childish question as she went over to him.

"You don't even need to ask Wolfie." She closed her eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips that he gladly returned. They separated after a second before looking into each other's eyes and seeing the one thing they both saw in their dates' eyes, Love. The love they have for each other and the amount they will always have. Yang smiled as she scratched behind his wolf ears before whispering in them.

"Night Wolfie. See you tomorrow." She didn't see his eyes widen and him trying to control himself as she scratched a good spot in his ears. She back off and went to her dorm room door and looked back at him. He looked like he was struck by something, in a good way, as she winked and went into her dorm room. Nave however, released a huge sigh of relief as he wanted to move his leg and hit the ground like a dog does when someone scratches a good spot on it's body. He looked back at the room and had the biggest smile on his face. He went to his room, feeling like the luckiest guy in the entire world. His crush, the one he had fallen head over heels for, is now his girlfriend and he will stop at nothing to make sure that she is the happiest girl in all of Remnant. Yang was in her dorm room after getting changed into her PJs, seeing that her team mates were sleeping. She quietly went up to her bed but not before hearing a voice she wasn't expecting.

"Congrats Yang." She stopped before looking down to see the amber colored eyes of her partner Blake was awake and was reading her book, something that she missed. She was surprised to see her still awake.

"Blake?" She whispered. "What are you doing still up?" Blake closed her book up as she looked at her blonde team mate.

"Ruby asked me if I could stay up to make sure you made it back. She tried staying up but as you see she fell asleep." She whispered back. She then shows Yang a rare smile that Yang only seen a few times, and that's when she's been with Cobalt talking about other things. "Have to say, I'm glad you're happy with Nave. Seems like you two deserve each other." Yang closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Blake. Honestly it was the perfect date. And I know that Wolfie is the one for me. I was just…"

"Don't say you're stupid Yang, cause you're not." Yang looked surprised hearing that from her partner. "Since the time that I have known you, you haven't shown me that you're stupid. Sure you may slack off in class and everything but that doesn't mean you're stupid. You are a smart girl and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Yang just looked at her before chuckling.

"Heh…thanks Blake. I know you must be tired so I'm going to go to sleep ok? Night Blake." She climbs into her bed and lays down as Blake chuckles back.

"Night Yang." Both girls fell asleep, with one thinking about a certain wolf faunus that is her boyfriend and the other one thinking about a certain heir that she has grown to know more and more each day.

* * *

 **CKTN's Room**

* * *

Nave just got inside and started to get into his PJs. He noticed his team mates were asleep as well as he went to his bed to go sleep. He went to lay down but not before hearing his brother whisper to him.

"So how did it go brother?" he heard him whisper and he sighed. He knew his brother would want to know how it went so he decided to humor him.

"It went perfectly brother." The wolf faunus whispered back. "We are boyfriend and girlfriend now." He knew that his brother was excited to hear about the news.

"That's great brother! I'm proud of you. Now, I know you are tired so we can continue this later. Night brother." Nave was all too happy to hear that as he laid down in his bed. "Night big brother. Congratulations."

"Night little brother. And thank you." Both went to sleep as the wolf faunus began to dream about a certain blonde brawler. A brawler that he can finally say that she is his girlfriend.

* * *

 **That is the end of this chapter and the ship that is now Burning Wolf has now sailed. Yes, this is the first couple to form, not surprising.**

 **Keeper: Yeah but at last they are together. And as we hinted, the next chapter has to deal with a holiday plus birthdays mixed in together. Oh do we have that planned out.**

 **And I can't wait for that. Also before we start on the new chapter, There are two new albums that I have been listening nonstop that we will be putting in along with other songs from other bands. If you know what I'm talking about then cool, if not then that's ok we will tell you.**

 **Keeper: Attention Attention!**

 **Yes Keeper?**

 **Keeper: Oh no I was naming one of the albums that recently came out sorry. But it's called Attention Attention by Shinedown.**

 **Oh yeah and one from Godsmack called When Legends Rise. So both albums are out and without further ado. I got nothing else to say how about you Keeper?**

 **Keeper: Only that you all know the drill guys. Like, Comment, Favor etc, and we will both see you in the next chapter guys!**

 **See you later!**


	12. Chapter 11: Hallobirthday party

**Hello Everybody, I am the Kahlibear.**

 **Keeper: And I am Keeper of the One Winged Angel and welcome back to RWBY: Against All Odds. So as you can tell this next chapter is the Halloween party, taking a step off the beaten path of the Canon until we get into the juicy part of this volume.**

 **Oh yeah. But anyways, in this chapter like Keeper said it's the Halloween/birthday party for the little Rose and the Ghost. But either way, we won't keep you waiting, the disclaimer is in the first chapter and let's get our spookiness on!**

 **Keeper: No….just…..no.**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person.**_

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 _Texting: 'Yo!'_

* * *

 **Chapter eleven: Halloween birthday party extravaganza**

* * *

 **In the Cafeteria with RWBY, JNPR and CKTN two weeks later, day before Halloween**

* * *

It has been two weeks since the date between Yang and Nave and since that day, the two of them have been closer than before. Yang had a smile on her face almost every day just with being with Nave and vice versa. It was something that Ruby and Tyler, as well as a few Signal students saw out of both of them. Both of their auras are brighter and they give out a more positive energy than when Yang was with Matt, in which the Signal students couldn't help but be happy for Yang. Anyways, the teams of RWBY, JNPR and CKTN were in the lunch area with their food as they were talking about the last class they had together….and about the story that professor Port told them.

"I'm sorry but I still don't believe there is a Catdog Grimm." Nave said, eating an apple as Yang nods, sitting on his lap. While during the two weeks, both agreed to take things slow with their relationship and they have been loving each other more since then. One thing they agreed to however is that Yang can sit on his lap but that's it for right now. Yang is giggling because of what her faunus boyfriend said, although the heiress tried to defend the teacher.

"Well you never know, He is a huntsman and has fought one before?" She tried, weakly however as everyone looked at her. Tyler deadpanned as he looked at her.

"Ice Queen, I have a better chance finding a Unicorn than find a Catdog Grimm." Weiss looked at him confused.

"But…Unicorns don't exist."

"Exactly." Nora and Ruby were giggling at the embarrassed White haired girl. Then he saw at the lunch line they had dessert up there. A few milkshakes and other types and got up. "Well if you excuse me, I want to get some dessert. I think today is a lucky day for us."

"Oh! I'll go with you! I wanna see if they have something with strawberries in it!" Ruby got up quickly and walked with the younger brother to the lunch line.

"Well that was lucky." Yang said as she looked at the others. "Ok guys, we need to talk."

"This better not be about you and your new boyfriend's antics." Kahel sighed before getting a glare from Yang.

"It's not. It's about my sister and Wolfie's brother." She stated as they all looked at the blonde who had a serious look.

"What's about your sister and his brother?" they all looked at the new voice and saw it was Velvet joining them at the lunch table. "Sorry if I'm late, had to talk to my team leader. She's having us go out tomorrow for Halloween and help out passing candy to the little kids around Vale."

"Ah I see. When will we meet your team sis?" Cobalt asked as Velvet shrugged.

"I have no clue. Hopefully soon. Anyways, I apologize Yang what was it you were going to say?"

"Well as I was saying, is that since tomorrow is Halloween, I figure we also celebrate Ruby's and Tyler's birthdays at the same time." That got everyone's attention.

"Wait when is their birthday?" Cobalt asked, confused as the wolf faunus took his turn to speak up.

"The little speedsters is on the 7th and my brother's is on the 10th. And since we have classes pretty much all day those two days, Why not celebrate it sooner than later? Plus with Halloween, we can have a costume party as well so we can dress up. What do you guys say? You guys up for it?" Nave and Yang were nervous as to how the others would react, as they all were looking at each other until Weiss looked at them.

"So basically…it's like a surprise party?" She asked as Yang looked at Nave then back to her.

"…Something like that yeah." Weiss took a deep breath before looking at them. She was about to say something before the orange fox faunus chimed in.

"Oh hell yeah I'm in!" He said in a childish tone. They could tell that he was excited for this and turned to Blake for an explaination.

"We haven't really had a good birthday, or any type of party in a good long time. Especially since last time we went to one it went horrible." Weiss looked at the fox faunus, surprised he hasn't had fun at a party for that long time. It reminded her of herself of all the parties she use to have with her other friends before they were chased off and every birthday was just…empty. So even she couldn't help but feel a little excited for this party.

"Hhmm I suppose it would be…fun. So yes I am in. besides I already have a costume set out for tomorrow." She said as Kahel looked at her and smirked.

"We are in as well." Jaune said as his team all nods, only for Blake to silently curse at her slight problem.

"Well I am in….except I don't have a costume." She admitted, embarrassed that she hasn't found a costume yet, on the eve of Halloween. Cobalt chuckled as he was in the same predicament.

"Well it seems like we are in the same boat Blake." Yang would have gone off on both of them if it wasn't for the sounds of Ruby and Tyler coming back to the table. "Also yes I'm in as well." Cobalt said quickly as he looked at his team mate and the leader of RWBY.

"Oh my gosh Yang! They actually have strawberry milkshakes here! I can't believe it." Ruby said, really excited. She took a drink of the milkshake and sighed happily when the taste of strawberries in her mouth. Yang and Nave were shaking their heads and the others were talking to them about the milkshakes and other desserts at the lunch table. Cobalt nudged Blake a bit as she turns to him.

"Hey, wanna go down to Vale to find some costumes? Maybe get something to eat?" He asked whispers to her as her eyes widen a bit at the question.

"Are you….asking me out on a date?" she asked back, being cautious. He just shook his head and smiled.

"If you want to call it that, I just figured it be nice to go to Vale to get costumes." She was surprised that he waived it off, not really considering it a date. But she thought more about it, she knew this is who he was. He wouldn't force her to date him or do anything she wasn't comfortable with, within the weeks she's known him. But then again, she knows she can trust him, more than anyone that she has ever known. That and she gets to spend more time with him and just him. She smiles and nods.

"Ok then. Wanna just head out now?" both nod as they get up from the table and left, without anyone really knowing that they just left them as they went to the bullhead and head out to Vale.

* * *

 **Streets of Vale with Blake and Cobalt**

* * *

The duo reached Vale as they walked the streets trying to find a costume shop. As they walked, they started talking about the books they were still reading. For Blake, she wasn't reading her sm-I mean art, but rather her Hero and Avenger book. She was at the part, since she was already far into the book before even coming to Beacon, where they were at the final battle after they defeated and sealed the goddess, the battle to end all battles back at the Final Valley.

"Wow…so even after all that, the Avenger still wants to get rid of the Hero huh?" Cobalt asked, stunned how the boy, the Avenger, who considered the other boy his closest friend still wants to kill him while the other boy wouldn't budge. Blake nods as she walks beside him with her book in her hand.

"Yeah, to be honest even I'm still surprised. But they are fighting again, to end everything. They actually went into their full body avatars now.*" she said as she looked at the book that Cobalt had in his hand. "So what about your book? Any progress?" Cobalt smiled and nods.

"Yes actually, the Knights right now have gathered together to fight off this giant grimm sea serpent, their final battle is ensuing too." he said as they walked around. His stomach started to growl as Blake's did the same. Both looked embarrassed as they looked at each other. "How about we eat first? Since we didn't really eat much back at Beacon." He offered as he looked at a ramen shop that was close by. "Hey there we go, you said that the Hero loved ramen right? Let's go have that then." Blake softly laughed at the suggestion.

"Alright then." Both of them went to the ramen shop and saw it wasn't really empty but not really busy at the same time, with a few people at a couple tables. "Hey uh Cobalt, wanna get a table away from everyone please?" she asked. Cobalt was confused as to why she would asked that but nods. He didn't know that she wanted to tell him a secret she has kept from everyone.

"Uh sure. No problem Blake." They both went to the farthest table, away from everybody and nobody could see them. As they sat down Blake was having second thoughts about what she wanted to tell him.

' _Is it worth it? I mean will he turn me away and not talk to me ever again? Will he call the police and have me arrested? No he wouldn't…..but would he?'_ She was stressing out as the chef came out to take their orders. Cobalt ordered the miso but noticed Blake was still in deep thought.

"Uh Blake? You there?" She snapped out of it and saw the chef there, waiting for her order.

"Oh uh same…but add tuna with it please?" She asked then internally beating herself for mentioning tuna. _'Damn it! Of all times I wanted to get that, I ask for tuna on top of it?!'_ the chef nods as he walks back to the kitchen, leaving Blake and the heir by themselves.

"You sure like a lot of tuna." He said in a joking matter. Blake had a nervous chuckle as she looked at Cobalt.

"Y-yeah I do. It..is my favorite." She said hesitantly, something the blue heir caught on.

"Hey is everything ok Blake? Is it something I said?" he said concerned that he might of did something wrong. Blake looked at him and shook his head. She was happy that he was concerned about if he did something wrong, something she really liked about him.

"No it wasn't anything you said. It's just…" Sighing, she looked with a serious look in her eyes. "There's something I need to tell you. Nobody knows about this and…I trust you completely so you deserve to know." Cobalt raised an eyebrow as he looked at his black hair friend.

"You can tell me anything Blake. What's up?" She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"First off, you have to promise me to not tell anyone at all. Only Kahel knows about this but no one else needs to know yet. Please tell me you won't tell anyone yet." She asked and practically begged him, to his surprise. All he did was nod for his response. She took that as a yes so she went on. "Ok well….you see how I wear this bow everywhere right?"

"Of course. That and you love tuna….a lot of tuna." He said offhandedly. She softly giggles at him saying that.

"Yeah…but that's because of what I have to tell you. I haven't told my own team yet about this…" she said nervously. Cobalt heard this and managed to take one of her hands and holds it.

"Blake, you can tell me anything." He said softly as she looked at him, slightly blushing at him holding her hand. She took a deep breath as she looked into his eyes.

"The truth is…Cobalt….is that I'm a faunus." She said quietly so no one heard her but him. There was a silence between them as his eyes expressed the shock of the truth he had just found out about the girl he had been talking to the most. This girl, Blake Belladonna, was in fact a faunus in disguise. No wonder she kept this secret, seeing how the faunus get discriminated all around. While he knew that Kahel can just fend them off, that's who he is, There are others who didn't want that and just wanted peace. And now he understood why Blake was so into protecting the faunus in general, she was one herself. And yet, even after hearing this, he couldn't help but chuckle at this revelation. When she heard this, Blake was having some…troubled thoughts. _'Oh no….I just told him my secret and now he's chuckling. He's probably going to tell everyone and everyone get angry and…and…-'_

"Well….I honestly feel stupid right now." He said, knocking her out of her thoughts and surprising her.

"W-wha?" She asked dumbfounded, but was even more stunned when she saw him smiling.

"I mean I should have seen it. The way you love tuna so much, the fact you want to help out all the faunus, the way your bow twitches. I'm sorry I didn't really see it until now Blake." She heard the honesty and sincerity in his voice. And in that moment, she realized something that she never thought she would have ever dreamed of having again, She was having feelings again, the feelings of having someone she can trust…and someone she can love on a deeper level, a more…personal type of love. And she found it again, this time with someone who was kind, this time with someone who has something in common with her, this time…with a human, and to her that was fine by her. She's glad that she met Cobalt and that he took the time to talk to her. She couldn't help but smile at him. But then she frowned because of her past. She decided to at that moment, to lay it all on the table.

"Thank you…but you should know something else about me….I…I was…part of the White Fang…" She said not looking at him and whispering it to him. She was expecting the worst to come out of his mouth. But what she wasn't expecting was the question that he asked her.

"Why did you leave?" Her eyes opened wide and looked at him, who had a serious look on his face. "I asked my uncle this before, so I will ask you now. Why did you leave the White Fang?" She looked at him and..rather than give him the full explanation of how and why she was even in the Fang in the first place.

"Because I saw that we weren't doing things the peaceful way. I wanted to have us Faunus be equal, not something above humans. I couldn't condone the way they went, the violence instead of the peaceful rallies. I chose to leave before it was too late for me and I put in a situation that will haunt me forever. I chose to fight for us being equal the right way, as a huntress instead of using violence to get our way." She told him in pure honesty. This was what she wanted to do, to do things the right way. She wasn't expecting a good response back, only to be once again stunned by Cobalt.

"Ok then. I believe you." Her eyes widen again and looked at him, once again sporting his smile and nods. "You're the same as my uncle. He wanted peace as well, and I know that you're the same as him, only result to it when you really have to. I can respect that." Once again today, she couldn't help but smile at him for this. "Besides, I can see it in your heart, you're a very kind girl, a sweet girl and very beautiful." His eyes widen and covered his mouth before cursing himself for doing that, knowing that it wasn't his intention. Blake however blushed at the accidental compliment before looking at him, who himself had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Do you…really think I'm beautiful?" She asked curiously, wanting to know if he's telling the truth or lying. She has dealt with something like this before so she's ready for the worst. Cobalt knew that as he saw her eyes, eyes that tell him that something happened to her before so lying will be the bad way to go.

' _Well…might as well get this over with. I rather not hurt her, nor keep her waiting.'_ With a deep breath, he looked at her. "Yes I truly think your beautiful. Not just in appearance, but with your heart, mind, spirit and personality. It's what drew me to you, heh like a moth to a bright light." He told her, showing her that he can be trusted and that he wasn't lying. "I grew more curious to you so I tried to catch up to you on our first day, sadly I wasn't quick enough, funny of how my semblance is teleportation. Anyways, I knew we wouldn't have enough time that night so I waited. When I saw you by yourself in the library, I decided to take that chance to talk to you and I'm glad I did. I got to learn more about you within the weeks we talked. I got to see the real you. Not the fake one you think you are, but the one who loves books, wants peace not through violence." He kept speaking on and on but Blake couldn't hear it as she was in her own world. It confirm everything that she was thinking. He was really different and could be her one like the couples in her book. Only….different. She could only softly giggle, breaking the heir out of his ramblings.

"Well…I didn't think it would go like this in all honesty. I thought it would have gone way worse but now, I like to consider this a date If you don't mind." She said, making Cobalt smile as well. "Now I see that you are telling me the truth. I'm going to be honest, I had…problems with people lying to me before so…"

"Say no more, I understand Blake." The incognito faunus looked at him and nods.

"But hearing the honesty in your voice, confirm things that I didn't think would happen for a long time. Cobalt could…could we…" The red eye teen tilted his head confused.

"What is it Blake?" She couldn't believe she was having a hard time saying what she wants to say. She knew what she wanted to say but for some reason, no pun intended, the cat got her tongue. But she had to ask him.

"Could we….s-start dating? Can I be your um….g-girlfriend?" She asked shyly, making Cobalt shocked and surprised she even asked that. She noticed his confusion so she decided to help him out. "You see…Cobalt…I started to get these…feelings for you. Something I never thought would happen for a long time. When you started talking to me, I wasn't thinking anything more than having you as a friend. But as the time went on and we started talking, I started to get them…those feelings for you. When you asked me to go out today, I thought It was a dream come true. I could tell you something that nobody but Kahel knows."

"I see." The heir said. "Well then, Ms. Belladonna. I accept as I too have these feelings for you." Blake looked at him, smiling brightly with her bow twitching, signifying her happiness. "Speaking of Kahel, was he one of the White Fang too?" She nods, fearing that she just screwed her brother in all but blood. "Did he leave for the same reasons?" She nods again. "Then he's fine as well. I'm proud of him and you." He reached to take her hands only to be stopped by the bowls of ramen brought out by the chef. The chef told them to enjoy their meal as he went back to the kitchen, not knowing he ruined a moment for the new couple. "W-well…I guess it's time to eat?" He said nervously, only to get Blake to softly laugh and nodding her head yes. Both of them started to eat their food, enjoying the noodles and juices in each of their bowls.

"Hey um Cobalt?" the boy was slurping up some noodles when she asked as he looked at her. "Could we maybe keep this to ourselves? I'm not really….comfortable with people knowing about my secrets….or us for right now." Cobalt understood about them being a couple but for her secrets, he knew it would only lead to troubles later on.

"I understand not telling anyone about us, especially Yang. But for your secrets…you have to tell your team soon. The later you stall on telling them, the more trouble it will cause. Promise me you will tell them soon ok?" He asked, well practically pleaded with her. He didn't want her to be hurt because of the secrets of her past. She saw that and sighed.

"I'll try. But I can promise you it won't be pretty with Weiss. You know how much damage that the Fang did to her family so me being an ex-member, she still won't see it as a good thing." And with that they finished up their food. They got up, only for Cobalt to pay for it plus the tip. They left, Cobalt making the first move and held her hand, making her blush. She looked at him, who shrugged and smiled.

"Well we aren't with friends, so I'm taking advantage of every opportunity I get." She smiled and accepted it as they walked to the costume store. They got there and entered the store, being greeted by the attendant there.

"Hello there! Are you two looking for anything special? Something of the couples' variety?" both of them blushed and looked away, making the attendant laugh. "Well let me know if there is anything I can help you with! I'll be helping out the others who are also doing some last minute costume shopping." The attendant then went to another part of the store to help out, leaving the couple to themselves. Blake looked around to find a good costume for her while Cobalt does the same. Cobalt looks and finds one that he really likes, a costume that's makes him look like Jon Snow.

"Well found my costume." He says, showing it off to Blake. She looks at it and hums.

"Hhhmmm that's really good. I like it. Now to find something for me. But what?" she browses around, looking for a good costume for her. Cobalt looked around and saw something that may be beneficial to her.

"Hey what about this?" he brought out the costume, which is Catwoman ironically enough, to show her. She looked at it with an eyebrow raised.

"Really? That? Why would I wear that?" his eyes went to a certain part of her body, which she follows up to her bow covering her cat ears. "Wait my ears?"

"Yep. You can say its part of the costume and you can air out your cat ears. I bet they are being stuffy under that bow. What do you say?" She was contemplating it but she started thinking about it, she can be hidden in plain sight. All she needed to do was stay in the bathroom to change before the other girls come back. Plus she really needs to give her ears a good stretch and to relax them. With a sigh, she looks at him and nods.

"Ok. Looks like I'm wearing that. You do make good points about giving my ears some air. I'll chose this." She said as they go to the attendant, who was also the cashier.

"Ah these two huh? Very good, very good I like these a lot. Both of you will look great in them!" The attendant cashed them out and put the costumes in the bags. "Thank you have a great day!" they both left with their costumes in their bags as they went out on the street. As they got everything ready, Cobalt had one thought on his mind as he turned to Blake.

"So uh….wanna do something else?"

* * *

 **Beacon Academy night time**

* * *

After getting their costumes, they decided to walk around a bit more and stop by the park to talk more, give themselves a time to relax until the party tomorrow…until they realized they needed to get their presents for both Ruby and Tyler and went to get their presents. They asked Yang if the others got their own presents for her sister and Nave's brother, to which she said that they did although she was surprised that they didn't run into the others. After that, they decided to head back to Beacon, costume and presents in hand and since they couldn't really show off their new relationship to anyone, it was better this way. They walked up the stairs up to their respected dorm rooms.

"I can honestly say, this was one of the best dates I have been on." Blake said whispering to Cobalt, making Cobalt look at her and smile.

"Well for someone that has his first date ever and first girlfriend ever, I can say the same thing." He told her as they reached the door. While they were in Vale, he mentioned that she was his first girlfriend, like at all. She was genuinely surprised hearing that and after seeing how she treated her on the date, she wouldn't have guessed it. "Well here we are. The end of our night." Both of them stopped in front of Blake's dorm room as they looked at each other. "And ready for tomorrow night."

"Yeah." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I had a good time Cobalt."

"Same goes for you Blake." Both smiled before they started to inch closer to each other and started to lean in. Both started to close their eyes, getting close to each other's lips until…

"Oi Leader!" Both jumped and looked towards the sound of their voice, only to see their door open and Kahel walking out of the room, rubbing his eyes. "Where are-oh there you are." He said seeing him and Blake next to each other.

"Yes Kahel?" The red eye leader asked, trying to maintain a calm demeanor but was freaking out on the inside.

"Did you and Blake get your presents yet for Fly Boy and the little sugar high speedster?" he asked, not knowing that he ruined a good moment between the two of them. Blake took the opportunity to speak up, hoping to not make it seem suspicious.

"We did. And got our costumes. If both of you excuse me, I should get some sleep. I know that Yang will have my present for both of them and keep it secret for them. Night boys." She quickly said as she opened the door and entered her room. She closed it behind her, she would text Cobalt in a little bit. But until then, she has to deal with Yang.

"Hey there Blakey." And speak of the devil. She looked at the blonde fighter who was in her pjs on her scroll. "Get all the things for tomorrow?" Blake noticed that Ruby and Weiss were out cold and she assumed that Tyler and Nave were the same way.

"I did. Cobalt has his presents for the both of them and I have mine. Plus I have my costume."

"Good, your lucky I wasn't able to go off on you. Also if you were wondering, I knew you left with the heir." Blake paled, thinking she was going to tease her about leaving with him. "Did he get his costume as well?" Blake took a huge sigh of relief as she nods to the blonde. "Ah that's good. I have an idea on how we can set up for tomorrow so I hope you're ready to help out with decorating. Better than what we did in this room before." She chuckles at her joke while the black haired girl deadpanned at her. She shook her head and went to change into her pjs and laid in bed. She got her scroll and started to text Cobalt.

'Hey Cobalt, sorry for leaving you like that. I didn't want to make it suspicious.' She texted to him. She waited for a response only to get one very quickly from him.

'Don't worry about it Blake. In all honesty I was having a hard time keeping my composure.' She softly giggled hearing that. 'But I heard from Kahel that Yang has a plan for tomorrow. Whatever it is, it seems like we will have time to hang out a bit before we get started if you want to hang out.' She smiled before texting back

'I would love to. I'm going to get some sleep. You should too. Night Cobalt.' She sent off and began to think. She wanted to text something else but couldn't bring herself to do it, she was hurt by the words she wanted to say due to a bad past of a few people saying it in the wrong way. She hoped that with Cobalt it wouldn't be like that but hopes she didn't hurt him for not saying it. Her thoughts were answered when she saw the last text before she went to sleep.

'No argument here. Good night to you as well Blake. See you tomorrow.'

* * *

 **Auditorium the next day, Halloween in the afternoon with WBY, CKN and JNPR**

* * *

Halloween day, a day where kids dress up in their favorite costumes to go get candy for free and have fun with the other kids. Luckily, it's a Saturday for everyone and it was exceptionally good for the Beacon students, mainly for teams RWBY, CKTN and JNPR. Yang already had a plan to get Ruby and Tyler away while they get everything set up, which does help when Ruby needed to get a birthday present for Tyler and vice versa. So while they are out, she got the three teams to come to the auditorium to set up for the party, making it the most Halloween-ish party that they can while making it a birthday party as well. Everyone already in their costumes, and they managed to get permission from the headmaster, to which he told them to have fun and to clean up afterwards. Yang was dressed as Leone from Akame ga Kill, thanks to Nave showing her the anime. Nave however, took a different approach, dressing up as one half of the tag team Young Bucks. **[Keeper A/N: For a better description of what they look like, look up Young Bucks vs Broken Hardys on youtube]**. He was helping her out with the banner saying "Happy Birthday Ruby and Tyler!" Blake was in her Catwoman costume that she got last night and thanks to the ears being perked up as part of the costume, she was able to hide her cat ears and fit them perfectly with the costume. She was with Cobalt who was in his Jon Snow costume setting up the food with Ren and Jaune, Ren deciding to go with a real twist and become a gender bent Mulan and Jaune doing the same thing being Joan of Arc. Pyrrha and Nora did the same with gender bent Achilles and Thor respectively, as they were with Weiss and Kahel putting up streamers. Weiss went with what was a surprise to everyone and went with Snow White as her costume. Kahel went with a Marvel approach with Wolverine in his prime as his costume, making Weiss do a double take and stared at him for a little bit. Yang smirked seeing the Ice Queen act like this but decided to not say anything.

"Alright, we are almost ready!" Kahel said to them as he was putting up the last streamer. Everyone was expecting Ruby and Tyler to come back soon so it was getting to crunch time for everyone.

"Alright it looks perfect guys! Thank you so much. This is going to be the best birthday party ever!" Yang exclaimed happily as she was nervously waited for the two to come back. Nave was with her, wrapping his arm around her waist, feeling the nervousness coming off of her.

"Sunshine, everything will be fine. Both of them will love this." He says, kissing her cheek and calming her down. She looks at him and smiles.

"Thanks wolfie." Meanwhile, the secret couple of Blake and Cobalt were by the food as Jaune and Ren left to help out the others and set up the presents. They managed to hang out for a little bit before getting called by Yang to help out, which also ruined another moment where they would have their first kiss.

"I can't believe it happened again.." Blake grumbled, remembering that moment. Cobalt felt the same way but instead sighed.

"Let's not rush it Blake ok? I don't mind waiting. Besides, let's not think about that now. It is going to be a party after all." He reminded her as she nods in response. "Wonder where those two are anyways?" He looked at his wolf faunus teammate and called out to him. "Hey Nave, where are those two anyways?" Right when he said that, Nave got a text from his brother as he looked at it.

'Hey brother, where the hell are you? I got my present for Ruby and funny enough, I ran into her. We're walking around right now and trust me, in our costumes it isn't really comfortable and the sun isn't helping.' Nave laughed at his brother's misfortune that's about to turn into a fortunate situation.

'Shit sorry brother. I'm in the auditorium, I was helping out some of the teachers with the Halloween party along with our teams. Meet us there.' As soon as he sent the text he looked at the group. "Alright everyone, they are here at Beacon and on their way. Lights off!" They all got into position and turned off the lights.

* * *

 **With Ruby and Tyler**

* * *

While the others were getting ready for the surprise, Ruby and Tyler we're at their dorm rooms and saw that nobody was there. So the two of them walked around trying to find the others. That's when Tyler texted his brother and found out they were at the auditorium.

"Ugh sorry Rubes, it seems like they are at the auditorium." The Ghost told the red reaper who just sighed in annoyance. Tyler was dressed as the other half of the Young Bucks while Ruby was dressed as Chie from the Persona 4 game.

"Sheesh Yang, thanks for telling me…not!" she said, wiping some sweat off her forehead. When she woke up, Yang asked her if she had a present for Tyler to which she said no. So Yang made her go to Vale to get a present for him at that moment so in her words, "Won't forget about it later."

"Well at least Nave wasn't aware when he told me. He seemed genuine." The Ghost shook his head, telling the red reaper what he thought. Like Yang, Nave told his brother to go get Ruby a present as well so he wouldn't forget. "Anyways, let's head over there. No doubt those two will be waiting on us." He sighed as he walked over to the auditorium with Ruby in tow. Nave knew that they ran into each other but what he didn't know was that they decided to take some time to walk around and see what the kids were dressed up as this year, having fun with them before heading out.

"Well at least we had fun playing with the kids while we were in Vale. Those kids we're a lot of fun." She smiled, remembering playing tag with the other kids. "That Darren kid was pretty funny."

"Yeah he was. Reminds me of back at Signal where we played that at P.E class." He chuckled, remembering the time where they also played at Signal. "Everyone was upset when you got tagged because of your semblance."

"Hey it's not my fault I have a speed semblance!" She joked around, making both of them laugh at the memories they had. They kept walking until Ruby spotted something….weird. "Hey Ty didn't you say that Nave told you that he was helping a few teachers at the auditorium?" Tyler looked at her with an eyebrow raised, confused as to why she asked.

"Uh…yeah? Why Rubes?" that's when she pointed to the group of teacher that Nave was…supposed to be helping out. "Huh….wait but I thought…" He was confused, so much so as he started to walk towards the auditorium a bit faster. "Ok Nave better have a good explanation as to why he lied, not only him but Yang as well. Like seriously what the hell?" Ruby caught up to him as they reached the auditorium.

"Well here we are. I swear I'm going to….i don't know smack Yang a few good times in the head?" She pondered about it. Tyler looked at her and shook his head.

"I doubt that will work. Maybe threaten her with something. Or do something that she wouldn't expect from you." He opened the door, only to see it completely covered in darkness, even with the light coming through the door. They entered the room with the door closing behind them. "Uh…..hello?" he called out in the dark as Ruby was right next to him.

"A…anybody here?" she squeaked out. They then heard some creaking coming from the left side of them. The reaper grabbed onto the Ghost's arm scared as she wasn't expecting that. Then they heard a few hurried footsteps behind them. "T-this isn't funny!" Tyler however, was surveying his surroundings.

' _Why would brother do something like this? He knows that Ruby would get scared like this. The lights are off but I know they could be turned on.'_ He then felt a breeze coming from the right side of his face, making him jump a bit. "What the?!" then they heard mice scurrying around to what sounded like it was near them.

"O-ok now I'm scared. Tyler what's going on?" She asked scared out of her mind. They heard whispers coming from all around them as the duo looked around, trying to pinpoint the location of the voices. She held on a little tight until they heard a voice yell out from the darkness.

"NOW!" The lights turned on as both Ruby and Tyler saw their friends and family, together with decorations and a banner that they didn't really expect to see, a banner with the words "Happy Birthday Ruby and Tyler!" on it. All of them had smiles, dressed in their costumes, with presents, food, games, everything they did at birthday parties. The Archer and the Speedster both stared wide eyed seeing all of this and shocked of what was going on.

"W-wha?" was the response of the both of them as everyone yelled out.

"Happy Early Birthday!" Nave and Yang walked over and hugged their respective siblings.

"Nave what the hell is going on?" the younger Convel asked as Nave smirked.

"What does it look like? We are celebrating both of our siblings' birthdays!" Yang released her hug as she looked at her sister.

"We knew we wouldn't be able to celebrate you guys birthdays since we have classes all day, so we decided to celebrate it early. And what better way of doing it than on Halloween! Pretty sweet huh sis?" Yang said cheekily as Ruby pouted.

"But did you really have to do all that? It scared me to bits!" Yang and Nave laughed their asses off hearing that.

"But it's Halloween! Of course we had to do it like that. It was the plan after all." That's when Yang leaned in and whispered to Ruby. "This was one of the reasons why I wanted you to go to Vale to get a birthday present for Tyler. You ok with that Ruby?" Ruby noticed that her big sister was a bit worried that she might have made her mad. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her. Plus she got to hang out with Tyler so it was, in her mind, a big thumbs up. Ruby smiled and hugged her again.

"Yes I'm ok with that. Thank you Yang." She whispered back, making Yang smile and return the hug while closing her eyes. Nave was also whispering the same thing to his brother.

"So do you have a present for Ruby?" he asked to which Tyler nods.

"Sure do. Took a while to find one but I did find one. I hope she likes it." That's when Nave looked at him and nods.

"It's Ruby, of course she liked it. Now come on, it's time to have some fun!" The four of them went to the others and the party hit the ground running after that. Everyone was doing an activity of something, Whether it be a pin the tail on the beowolf with Ruby, Yang and the other girls. The boys decided to play the cake walk with the cupcakes as the prize, thanks to Ren's cooking surprising the boys. When they asked, he just shrugged and just continued on with the game. Everyone got the chance to do all the activities at the party and was having a blast, especially showing off their costumes, with the brothers partnered up since they went with a tag team, the sisters went together, leaving Cobalt with Blake as his partner luckily. Jaune tried to get partnered up with Weiss but she chose Kahel as her partner, so Jaune went with Pyrrha, Ren and Nora….well you get the point. But aside from that, everyone had a fun time. But alas it was time for the cake and presents, so Yang and Nave got the birthday girl and boy to the table as the others surrounded them to sing happy birthday to them. The cake, another creation from Ren, was designed with both of their emblems on opposite sides of the cake, and one side having a strawberry ice cream filling and the other side with vanilla ice cream filling, the favorite ice cream flavors for the respected duo. They both made their wish, which they chose not to tell anyone so it won't be bad luck. Both of them smile as they looked at everyone and started slicing a piece of the cake together, starting on each side.

"Yang. This is the best birthday party….EVER!" Ruby shouted out happily as she takes a bite of her cake. Those who had the strawberry side of the cake; Kahel, Nora, Jaune, Weiss, Ren, and Pyrrha all nod in response.

"Way better than the last one that me and Blake went to that's for sure." Kahel said, with his ears perked up and twitching happily, getting the attention of Weiss who thought that it was cute.

"Totally." Blake added, who was with her boyfriend Cobalt who nods in reponse. Yang and Nave both smile at the positive response

"Well I'm glad you like it Rubes. Tyler how about you?" The brawler asked as the Ghost had his side of the cake with the others who didn't have the strawberry side.

"I'm on board with Ruby. You guys really went over the top with this party! I love it!" Nave chuckled at the response as he and Yang look at each other, proud that they gave their siblings one of the best birthdays in their lives.

"Well I'm glad both of you enjoy this party but it isn't over yet." Both of them look at the older siblings as Yang smiled. "There's also the best part of the party. The presents!" Ruby's eyes were wide like saucers as she charged Yang and hugged her sister tightly….well tried to. Everyone laughed at the attempt as Ruby blushed in embarrassment. Soon enough, they all gather around the presents as Yang explained to them. "Now mind you, Dad and Mr. and Mrs. Convel haven't been caught up on what we had planned so they will be sending their presents on your birthdays ok? So don't feel hurt when you don't see their presents in there. We uh….kinda did this last minute so we didn't have time to let them know."

"Ah I see. Well for a last minute plan, you guys did very good. Like Ruby said before, this is the best birthday party ever!" Tyler said, getting excited for what presents he will get from his friends. _'Friends huh?...is this what it feels like to have all these friends? If so, then I love this feeling!'_

"I guess we will start off then." Ren sighed as he and Nora got up to give Ruby and Tyler their present. "We know it isn't much. But we thought…for the time that we known you two, that this would be good for use." He hands them their gifts as Nora pops up from behind him.

"Yeah I mean, it's not as great as pancakes! But this should take the cake." She said as she grabbed her hammer, muttering something that made Tyler, Nave and Kahel shudder. When they open it, they saw it was only gift cards for the store From Dust Til' Dawn, and it was for 50 Lien.

"Wow really Ren?! Thank you!" Ruby said gratefully, as Tyler nods his head in acceptance.

"Yeah I mean, now we could go get dust if we ever run low but also if you guys run low as well. So technically you two are helping us. Thank you." Ren had a smile and bows his head, whereas Nora grinned widely. The two of them, happy with the response, moved over so the other two members of their teams went next, only for Tyler to make a remark. "I swear to Oum, if it's one of those footies pajamas I seen you wear Jaune, I'm going to be really…sad." Everyone, besides Jaune, was laughing at that as Jaune looked embarrassed and rubbed his head.

"It's not those type, but they are Pajamas." He said ashamed that they may not like their present.

"Well, aside from Jaune, I got maybe something you two might like." Pyrrha added as Jaune first gave them their presents. For Ruby while yes it was Pajamas, it wasn't really bad. What he got her was something similar to her old one, except it's grey with a red rose on the front and grey sweats with rose petals colored in white them. Ruby had a tear looking at the white petals, making her remember her mother's petals. Tyler saw this and, having no control over his body, wiped the tear from her eye. She looked at him, who was giving her a reassuring smile, and gave him a smile back. As he turned to look at his present, her blush showed up, making a few people look at her then to the Ghost. Yang and Nave looked at each other and smirked, already having a plan for afterwards.

"T-Thank you Jaune." Ruby said quietly.

"No problem, it's what friends do right? They be there for you with everything right?" Jaune said, remembering the words that was said that one night, making Tyler look at Jaune surprised but smile at the end. As Tyler opened his present, he sighed mentally it wasn't a footies pajamas like Jaunes, but it similar to his old one, but this one was a white tank top with a pack of wolves on the chest with blue shorts with his emblem on it. Tyler looked at him and smiled at the present.

"Thank you Jaune. I really like this present." Jaune smiled as Pyrrha walked over to them.

"Your welcome. Pyrrha it's your turn." Pyrrha, much to everyone's surprise, looked nervous about her present.

"Well…I know it might not be much. But I thought you guys might want these." The Spartan said as she brought out two items, something that Ruby and Tyler were wide eyed on. It was two headphones, JBL wireless with the colors red and blue respectively. The red colored headphones had Ruby's emblem on the black part of the ears while the blue one had Tyler's emblem on it.

"W-whoa that's the JBL headphones! H-how did you get these?" Ruby asked as she took the headphones and looked them over.

"Well….it does help with the sponsors that I have giving me a lot of money. S-so is it ok?" Pyrrha asked, hoping she didn't get them a bad gift. The only response she got was a giggle from Ruby and a chuckle from Tyler.

"Are you kidding me? Ok?! I love it!" Ruby exclaimed as she hugged her new headphones. "My old one's were starting to go bad, I couldn't hear anything out of the left one. Thank you!"

"And I don't have to borrow Ruby's whenever we want to listen to music. Thank you Pyrrha." Tyler added, putting them around his neck. Pyrrha sighed in relief, knowing that she didn't mess up. She smiled as Cobalt walked over to her, hands behind his back as he smiled.

"Well…this is something for you Ruby, maybe something you and someone else can go to together later on." He said, smiling as Ruby tilted her head. "Well here you go." He presented her with…two tickets. Nobody knew why he would get them until Ruby squealed and saw what they were.

"Two tickets to the Weapons Expo in Vale?! I've always wanted to go to one!" She held the tickets as she looked at the heir.

"That's not all, look closely at them." That's when she looked closely and saw something she wasn't expecting.

V-VIP PASSES?!" everyone, minus Blake since she already knew about it, looked shocked and looked at Cobalt who shrugged.

"Hey why not go to an expo the right way? With a VIP pass you can do pretty much everything and more there. I'm sure they will go into more details later. But for now, Happy Birthday. From one leader to another. And speaking of which." He turns to his teammate. "Do you know anything about….Casey Lee Williams Concert?" Tyler's eyes widen as he looked at Cobalt, who brought out two more tickets and smiled. "Same with you buddy. VIP tickets for you and another person. Now both events aren't until later so you have time to think about it." Tyler couldn't help but look at Ruby and smile. He then looks at his leader.

"Thank you Cobalt. It looks like I'll have time to think about this." He said smiling as Blake walked over to them. "So let me guess, you're going to give me a smut book?" the archer smirked as the others looked at Blake, who's cheeks were burning red.

"N-No! I remember you did like to read so I got you something like that. Maybe you will like it." She told him. The reason why she said that was because on one day, she was reading a book and he found her and talked to her about some other things, until he saw her….book. She was shocked that he immediately found out but was also surprised that he, along with Cobalt, did like to read books as well but he hasn't read one in a while. So that got her to this point, for his birthday she decided to get him a book, plus get Ruby one as well. With Tyler, she noticed how he did like the other one that she had with her so she got…

"Hero and Avenger?" Tyler said confused as he looked at Blake.

"Yes it's the one I had before remember? I found an extra copy and decided to get you this book. You will like it. Trust me." She said as he looked at the book. Weiss remembers the name of the book as the one that she questioned Blake the day after the whole Matt ordeal.

"Well thank you Blake. Looks like I have something that will pass the time in Port's class." He joked as Blake softly laughed and shook her head.

"No problem. As for you Ruby, I know you will like this one." She said as Ruby opened her present to see a fairytale book, with a few fairytales in it. Ruby saw this and smiled. She remembers these stories as they were the ones Yang read to her at night when she was young.

"Thank you Blake…This means a lot to me. I remember all these stories when I was younger. I'm going to cherish it." Blake smiled at the young girl, as she nods and moves away from them, back over to Cobalt. Kahel sighed as he got up and gave them his present.

"I may not really know you that much Red, but I hope that this is ok." He said as Ruby opened her present, which turned out to be a poster of the Avengers, ALL of the Avengers. Ruby's eye widen as she had a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Kahel! I love it so much!" Kahel was surprised to hear that but smiled nonetheless. He had thought it was going to be a bad response, going on past experience but seeing the young girl so happy, he couldn't help but be happy as well. But then he turned to Tyler and had a smirk.

"And for you Fly Boy, I thought of something that might get a laugh out of you." He handed Tyler his present as he opened it. His eyebrow raised before starting to laugh, making the others confused. What was inside the present…was aviator sunglasses and an Aviator hat. Only his team and Yang and Blake were laughing at the present as the others were confused.

"Oh god that is funny Kahel! Thanks man! I needed that." Tyler said, still laughing.

"Um….please explain Kahel?" Weiss asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"You know how I call him Fly Boy right?" The ones who didn't get the joke nod. "Well there's a reason why I call him that. Back at Initiation, when we were launched into the forest, he was falling down into a descent, only to see him fly back up into the air. Right above me. I thought he was nuts at the moment so I decided to call him Fly Boy after that." The others ahh'd in response.

"Either way, Thank you Kahel." The fox faunus' ear's twitched happily as he nods and steps back while Weiss walked over to them.

"Well this is for both of you. As a Schnee, I thought of something that will benefit both of you very well. And, with some strings pulled, I got both of you something that will help you both out." She brings out her presents and gives it to them delicately. "And both of you be careful on opening them!" Both looked at her then to each other and shrugged. They opened the presents to see something that shocked them. It was a case and in it was six tubes of black dust.

"Holy crap black Dust! That's very rare to get!" Tyler exclaimed as he looked at the vials carefully. Weiss smirked as he looked at her. "Thank you Ic-Weiss."

"I know you want to call me by that ridiculous nickname. Go ahead you might as well say it." She said sighing. Tyler chuckled as he had a goofy grin.

"I don't know what your talking about Ice Queen."

"Doofus." Both of them look at each other with kindness in their eyes, knowing that they can joke around with each other now. They earned that respect with each other. Ruby noticed the look and smiled. Both of her best friends are getting along and she's happy to see this.

"Anyways, thank you bestie!" Weiss groaned hearing that but smiled.

"Your welcome dolt." She moved out of the way, leaving the older siblings the second to last ones to give them their presents.

"Well you two, it seems we are next. And for us, we decided to get you both the same thing…in a sense." Yang tells them, smiling. Nave walked over and hands them a present each.

"And since we both know you two very well, we know that this will be of use to both of you." Both of the birthday boy and girl quickly open both presents. Ruby and Tyler both were surprised to see that they were upgrades for Crescent Rose and Gorm Jager. For Ruby, it's an upgraded scope that can use Thermal so if there is bad weather, she can find the grimm better so she won't be in a bad situation. For Tyler, it's a better grip for both his sword and bow variant of the weapon, making it better for him to have better control and precise slashing with his sword, which also helps his bow so that it can help him steady it far better than before.

"THANK YOU NAVE!" Both Tyler and Ruby said loudly as Nave chuckled at their response.

"Your welcome you two. Now it's time for Sunshine's present." He said as he stepped back, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek as Yang giggled at the affection.

"Thank you Wolfie." She then turns to both of them and smiled. "Well you two, it's been a wild couple of months huh? I wouldn't dream that you two would be able to join us in our first years. And here you are. One a leader of her own team and the other having his brother as his partner and teammate. I can't help but feel proud for you. Both of you. I can't really give you any other things aside from this." She hands them their presents, with Tyler having two instead of one, making him confused. "The second one is actually for both of you, from all of us." Ruby was the first one to open her gift, only to gasp in shock to see what it was. It was a picture, of her and her team together after the first week of being at the academy, **(A/N it's the picture that you all saw in the Volume Four Finale back in Patch at 15:35 for reference.)** Ruby's eyes watered as she looked at Yang, who had a loving smile on her face. Ruby got up and set the picture down and hugged her sister, who returned the embrace.

"Thank you Yang." She said softly, who smiled in returned. She then looked at the wolf faunus and did the same with him, and with the others, knowing that they all finished with their presents, telling thank you softly to all of them. She returns to where she was as she watches Tyler open the first one of the gifts, which he saw was pretty much exactly like the one Ruby got, a picture of his team. Cobalt had a smile and his hands up with the peace signs up, Kahel had his arms cross with a smirk while Tyler had his arms around him and Cobalt, grinning like an idiot and Nave had the bunny ears over his brother's head. Tyler let out a soft chuckle as he looked at Yang, who only looked at him smiling but having her eyes point to the last present from her. He opened that up, with Ruby watching him open it. But when it was revealed, both of them were shocked. It was another picture yes, but this time it had RWBY, CKTN, and JNPR in it, all of them with their arms slung around each other shoulders and smiling. But it was the writing on the picture that got Tyler tearing up more than Ruby. On it, it had the words 'New Family' on it. "I know I haven't been a good friend Tyler, no matter how much you forgive me, but I want you to know that I will be there for you, both of you. But it won't be just me, you have everyone else here that will help you out, no matter how small or large it is." Yang smiled as Tyler had his head hung low. "So whenever you need help, just come to any of us, or hell even me. Cause i-" She was cut off by surprise when the Ghost went to hug her. What also surprised her was the fact she heard soft sobbing and her shoulder becoming a bit wet as she looks at him.

"Thank you." He said quietly as he sniffled up. "Thank you so much. Thank you for being here. I love you sis." Her eyes widen a bit as she looked at Nave with a tear rolling down her cheek and a smile on her face. Nave heard what his brother said as he had a soft chuckle and nods, telling her that it's ok. She returns the hug as she quietly responds to him.

"Your welcome little brother. I'll always be here to help." Both of them separate as both of them had a goofy smile on each of their faces. Yang cleans up his tears as she watches him do the same thing that Ruby did, hugging the others and telling them thank you softly. He returns as the others looked at each other. "Alright now it's both of your turns to give each other presents." Yang said smirking. Ruby knew that this was Yang's plan and sighed. She turned to look at her crush.

"O-ok well…I got you this." She brings it out. "I mean, maybe Kat will probably top this but here you go. I uh…hope you like it." He looks at it before opening the present. His eyes widen seeing the present that she got him. It was a silver necklace of a ghost on it, his emblem colored blue. He looked at her, who looked away shyly.

' _Wow…not even Kat gave me something like this. Sure she got me some cool stuff, but nothing like this.'_ He smiled as he put it on his neck. She looked at him and was surprised when she saw him put it on. "Thank you Ruby. I really like this. I'm going to wear this a lot." She was ecstatic to hear that, to know that he really liked her gift made her giddy inside. That's when he brought out his gift. "Now it's my turn."

"What is it?" She asked as she looked confused by the present. She opened it to find out that he thought of the same thing, a silver necklace with a red rose on it. She was shocked to see it, as she thought it was beautiful.

"R-really?" She snapped back to see that he looked at her, a tint of pink on his cheeks. "You really think it's beautiful?" She didn't realize that she actually said it out loud and in front of everyone. She looked away, making sure he didn't see the redness on her cheeks and nods.

"Yeah. It is." Yang and Nave both looked at each other and secretly high fived each other, they knew that it was getting close til Ruby finally confesses. "C-can you put it on for me?" he nods as she hands him the necklace and turns around. He starts to put it on around her neck as she looks down at it. She smiles, loving the feeling, however short it was. When he finished she turned around and hugged him. "Thank you for the present." He stiffens up before returning the hug.

"Yeah. Your welcome." Yang clapped as she turned to the others.

"Alright well, now that the party is pretty much over, we better clean this up." They all nod as Ruby started to feel tired. Yang noticed this as she walks over to her. "And I'll get my sister to bed. Can you handle this wolfie?"

"Of course. Goodnight Ruby." Nave said as he watches Ruby being picked up by Yang and carried out of the auditorium. He then turned to his brother as he smiled. "Well brother, it seems like Ruby really liked her present."

"Yeah…Thanks again Nave." Tyler smiled as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on, I'll help you guys out in cleaning this party." He walks over to the others as he and his brother start cleaning up, as he now starts to think about the Red Reaper, and how happy she was tonight for this party. As the clean up was going on, Yang heard Ruby mutter in her tired state.

"Thanks…Yang…love you…I'll.." She yawns as she snuggles into her sister's arms. "I'll tell him real soon. Promise." Yang chuckled as she kept walking, hearing the quiet snores of her little sister.

"You better little sis. You better."

* * *

 **Chapter done! Two chapters in May and one more ship that is starting to sail but not yet, only when they kiss will confirm the Blue Shadow ship!**

 **Keeper: That's Blake and Cobalt's ship name. and yes Blake and Cobalt are getting screwed over with it haha! But either way, it's only a matter of time before they finally have it but when will they? Next chapter? The chapter after that? You'll just have to wait and find out.**

 **So we also had a bit of fluff for Ruby and Tyler, but don't worry, we all have that planned out so you will have to wait. Next chapter we get to the end of Volume One with the two chapters that are canon for Volume one. So what will happen afterwards? Also for you Nighthawk, great minds think alike with the ship names, (And you know which ones we are talking about). Anyways, Like, Comment, Favorite etc and we shall see you all next chapter with The Stray!**

 **Keeper: See you all later!**

* **for this look up the final battle of Naruto vs Sasuke for this reference**


	13. Chapter 12: The Two Strays

**Greetings everyone! This is the Kahlibear along with Keeper with another chapter of Against all odds!**

 **Keeper: Where we last left off…wait this isn't Dragon Ball Z the hell?**

 **Nope nor is it Dragon Ball Super…..to be honest in my opinion Super was better than GT but that's just me.**

 **Keeper: Anyways, in this chapter we are back in the canon area as we introduce a couple of our favorite characters, a monkey that isn't Goku and an android that isn't 18….i still want to know how that works.**

 **Me too. And we also have something that has been building up…that's right, the fight between Blake and Weiss with an added twist. What's the twist? Well you will have to find out. Disclaimer is back in the first chapter so without further ado, Let's begin this new chapter of Dra- Against All Odds. *Whispers to Keeper* Remind me to stop binge watch Dragon Ball Z before we start any chapter for now on.**

 **Keeper: Noted.**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person.**_

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 _Texting: 'Yo!'_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: The hidden truths revealed, Two Strays.**

* * *

 **Two Weeks later on Friday; Vale Docks with RWBY and CKTN**

* * *

It has been two weeks since the Halloween/birthday party for Ruby and Tyler happened. Since then, they finally turned 16 and 17 respectively and got presents from their parents. For Ruby, her dad got her a new CD from Casey Lee Williams, which she absolutely loves. For Tyler, his dad and mom got him a better carving tool for his arrows. Since he makes his own, he has his own carving tools, given to him by Damien so that he can craft arrows. With the improved carving tools, the tips of the arrows will be sharper and the body of it will be slimmer but stronger than before, making the arrows penetrate through almost all metals, provided he has the right dust infused into the arrows. It's now Friday and classes we're done for the day. Weiss insisted that her team go to Vale to check out the decorations, and to their surprise, wants to invite CKTN with them as well. Yang was all for it, since she gets to be with Nave and Blake agrees, silently thanking Weiss so that she can be with Cobalt. As for her and Cobalt, things have been going well…..except they still haven't had their first kiss. Everytime they get close to having their first kiss, something always stops them or someone interrupts them no matter where they are, on a date, in the library, or even in a study hall with no one around! They always kept getting kiss-blocked. If Blake was being honest, she was starting to get a little annoyed by the interruptions but Cobalt calmed her down, saying they will have their chance soon. Weiss however, wanted to spend time with Kahel without all of them being suspicious, especially Blake. Kahel was on the same boat as Weiss since he knew her more as the days went on. Either way, they all got on an airbus heading down to the docks. Along the way, they all saw that Vale was getting ready for the Vytal Festival. The streets filled with red, green and yellow streamers and balloons hanging on the street signs. Weiss, Kahel and Cobalt were all in awe by the display as well as the sign that said "Welcome to Vale" hanging by the docks for the foreign newcomers to the kingdom.

"Ooohh the Vytal Festival is coming up! This is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said in amazement as she looked around, getting a childish look in her eyes. Ruby frowned a little bit, seeing Weiss act like this.

"I haven't seen you smile like this before Weiss. It's kinda creeping me out…" she said, watching the white hair girl look around and smiling at the different things going around. Kahel, in his head anyways, actually disagreed with the red reaper.

' _I have seen her like this before, and that's when we started talking and became friends.'_ He thought as he watched Weiss turn around and walk backwards while looking at her leader.

"How could you not smile?! The different cultures of our world! There's going to be dances, parades, and then the tournament! The amount of planning that goes into this is absolutely incredible!" She said jumping up and down giddily at the thought of the dances. Yang raised an eyebrow hearing that.

"Ok well that's one way of making a festival boring Ice Queen." She said, holding Nave's hand as he nods in response. Weiss was about to reply back until she got some help, coming from the heir.

"I would have to disagree with you there Yang. Coming from someone who lived their life in Mistrial, I personally love how they planned out this festival." Cobalt said in pure honesty. He couldn't remember a time where Mistrial had a festival like this before, something so extravagant, if he were to be honest with himself, he himself can't wait for the festival to begin. They get to the docks as Weiss nods in appreciation of the heir.

"Either way, why are we spending our time here at the docks again? On a Friday afternoon?" the blonde asked as Ruby, wearing the necklace given to her at the party, covered her nose.

"Ugh…it smells like fish." She said. Tyler, who was wearing his necklace that he got, chuckled at the response.

"Well we are near the ocean." The recently turned seventeen boy told the recently turned sixteen year old girl, who childishly stuck her tongue out at him. Blake had to stop herself from drooling at the sound of fish, that and Cobalt lightly tapped her shoulder to break her out of the trance, something she thanked him for. Also to add on to that, during the two weeks she hasn't told the others about her heritage and her past yet as, like the kiss, something always came up for them so she wasn't able to tell them but she hoped to tell them tonight. Her thoughts we're broken when she heard the heiress spoke up.

"Well from what I heard, there are students from Vacuo that will be visiting us by ship today. So, as a representative of Beacon, I thought it would be a good idea to…welcome them to our great kingdom!" She said, walking away from the group with Kahel behind her and the others falling behind. Blake smirked, knowing the real reason.

"She just wants to get a one-up on the competition and spy on them." Weiss sputtered as she pointed to the incognito faunus.

"Y-you can't prove that!" She exclaimed. Kahel tilted his head in confusion.

"But….didn't you just confirm it just now?" he asked as he looked at him and saw his confused look.

"Your not helping Kahel!" all the others laughed at the reaction until they heard both Ruby and Tyler from behind them.

"Whoa…" They stopped and looked at them. Then looked towards where the two of them were looking at, which turns out was a store that was broken into with the glass shattered and the door covered in caution tape and two detectives standing outside of the store. The group walks over to the detectives as Tyler looks around the area.

"What happened?" Ruby asked the detectives as the first detective sighed.

"A robbery, second one this week. God damn place is turning into a jungle." He told them as his partner nods.

"That's horrible." Yang said, sighing sadly at the unfortunate situation. Tyler was looking around as Nave saw what he was doing. He let go of Yang's hand and joins him in looking over the place. "Wolfie?" they looked at the boys who were looking at the scene.

"A rock was used to break the glass. I can see it in there, an amateur move but it actually hides the real reason of the robbery." Tyler said, using what he has gathered at the scene, surprising everyone, even the detectives. Nave looked further in and saw the Dust was gone.

"Hey detectives, did they steal any money by any chance?" The detectives raised an eyebrow as the second one answered the question.

"No they left all the money again. It doesn't really make sense, who in the world needs that much Dust?" he told the wolf faunus. Nave and Tyler looked at each other, eyebrows raised as they looked at the area.

"Wait what? They left all the money?" Ruby asked confused as she looks at Tyler, who gave her a look that gave her an idea on who was responsible for it.

"And just how did you guys figure that out?" Kahel asked, surprised but impressed with the brothers, along with the others.

"Well our parents are a full-fledged Huntsman and Huntress, they taught us to be aware of our surroundings and to take into consideration if we ever find ourselves at a crime scene." Nave told the group as he rubbed the back of his head. "It does help that our mom actually brought us to a crime scene before and trained us first hand at a crime scene." The others were surprised to hear that, as they weren't expecting the boys' own mother to give them a hands on training of a crime scene. The first detective shook off his state of surprise as he was talking to the other detective.

"To answer your question, an army maybe?" the second detective shook his head.

"What kind of army needs that much Dust?" The first detective then asked something that he didn't expect to ask.

"Maybe the White Fang?" That stunned the Beacon students, moreso Weiss, Blake and Kahel, the two faunus stiffen up at the mention of the White Fang.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough for this." The detectives sigh at their unfortunate situation as the Beacon students walked away from the crime scene.

"The White Fang…" Weiss scoffed at the mention of the group that caused her so much hurt and pain. "Hmph! What an awful bunch of degenerates!" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Blake narrowed her eyes at her teammate, angry that she would say that. Kahel saw this and groan.

' _Oh boy….here we go.'_

"What's your problem?!" Blake angrily asked as Weiss looked at her black themed teammate.

"My problem? I simply don't care about the criminally insane!"

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of crazy psychopaths! There just…misguided in their beliefs!" Kahel and Cobalt looked between both of them as they kept going with their argument.

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet! How can you defend such a thing!" Weiss said, really confused and angry that Blake was defending them and she didn't know why.

"So they are **very** misguided. Which begs the question, why will they rob a dust shop in the middle of Vale? That doesn't make very much sense now does it?" Blake pointed out. She knew the moment she opened her mouth that this was going to happen. She regrets how this is turning out but knows that she can't really back out of it now, she will defend those who aren't for the Fang's ideals.

"Well…Blake's got a point." They all turned to Ruby as she looked at her teammates. "I mean, the police never caught Roman Torchwick, the guy that I and Tyler ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him?"

"The evidences points towards him actually." They then turned to Tyler, who surprised Weiss and Blake in different reasons. Weiss couldn't believe that he would say something like this and try to defend the Fang whereas Blake was thankful that he's trying to help out with the situation. "The White Fang, no matter how you try to pin it on them, couldn't risk pulling it off in this sense. There would have been more violence in this." Weiss then understood what he meant, he wasn't necessarily defending them. He was trying to say that this wasn't them. "This robbery wasn't violent which means that it was him that robbed the place. The problem is that who did he have with him? It can't be Jerry or the others. So who was with him?" He pondered at that thought, he didn't want to hurt Blake and say that he had the Fang's help because that wouldn't make sense at all. Perhaps he had help from a gang?

"Either way, this doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are scum!" Weiss said, much to Blake's anger and Kahel's hurt expression. He knew that it was the truth, and since he was an ex-member, he felt like he was scum. "Those faunus, aside from knucklehead and Kahel here, know how to lie, cheat and steal. At least these two are more honorable and chose to be Huntsmen, something I can really respect and like from them." Nave smiled, knowing that she didn't think he was like them and that she respects him and likes him, as a friend of course. Kahel however, couldn't help but feel a little bit better, but also guilty of not telling her the truth about his past. He knew that this was going to bite him in the ass but he felt like he had to protect her from being hurt again. Now he feels that with this argument, everything will crash down on him and Blake.

"Thank you for not making my Wolfie and Kahel part of the Fang but it isn't really true you know." Yang said, hoping she can change her teammates mind about them. Only to hear someone yell out.

"Hey stop that faunus!" Everyone turned to the sound of the voice to see a sailor looking at said faunus.

"Ok can I say, that was horrible timing." Nave offhandedly said. They hurried over to see a monkey faunus on top of the light post, hanging down by his blond tail. This faunus, who is 6 foot tall, wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique, much to the surprise of Nave and Tyler. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants, something that Kahel noticed. The faunus also had dark gray eyes and hair the same color as his tail. He wears black and yellow sneakers with a black cord around his neck with a monkey pendant on it.

"Hey thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" The monkey faunus tells the sailors as he peels a banana.

"You no-good stowaway!" a second sailor yells out as the faunus still had a smile on his face, taking a bite out of the banana.

"Hey a no-good stowaway would have been caught on the spot! Me? I'm a great stowaway!" he calls out laughing.

"Eh, he's not wrong." The archer said as Nave elbowed him in the gut.

"Not helping little brother." The wolf faunus told his brother as the younger brother shrugged and continued watching as one of the detectives from the store came over to try to get his attention, only to have a banana peel fall on his face. The monkey faunus laughs as he twirls up and jumps off the light post and takes off running down the street, towards the group. The detective gives chase to the faunus as he keeps running. He passes by the group, who then looks at Blake and gives her a wink, and runs past them. Her eyebrow was raised and shook her head, knowing that she's happy in her relationship with the heir. The heir however, subtly clenched his fist, a bit ticked off that someone tried to flirt with his girlfriend and wanted to grab Blake's hand and hold onto it.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition? There he goes running." Yang said, amused at the fact the faunus ran away and in front of them.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said, running after the faunus. The others ran off to try to catch up except for Cobalt and Blake. Blake looked at her boyfriend and saw the expression he wore, it was annoyance and a hint of jealousy. The incognito faunus tapped his shoulder as he looked at her.

"Hey, is everything ok?" she asked him. She was worried that he was going to go off on the monkey faunus the minute he finds him.

"Not really. I honestly didn't like the fact he winked at you, like he was trying to flirt with you." He growled, surprising Blake. He shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to growl at you. I just don't want to lose you is all." Blake chuckled at his response and looked into his eyes.

"So your jealous?" he started to get flustered up and look away.

"I-I'm not jealous! Like I said, I just don't want to lose my girlfriend." He said. His shoulders slump down, knowing that he sounded like a little kid at that moment. But he felt better when Blake held his hand, making him look at his faunus girlfriend.

"Cobalt, there's nothing to be jealous about." She smiled as she pulled him into a hug. "Because you won't lose me. Not now, not ever. I'm still going to be your girlfriend no matter what ok?" He sighed and hugged her back, smiling and happy to know that his girlfriend won't leave him at all. She looked at him before putting on a scowl on her face. "So don't ever think I will leave you at all. Besides, I don't even like that monkey faunus. That made me feel awkward when he winked at me. Now come on, let's not have the others suspicious as to why we took so long to catch up ok?" She said as she heads off to where their teams went off to. Cobalt stayed back a bit, thinking about what Blake had just said, to know he won't have to worry about her breaking up with him or ever leaving him made him happy as hell, especially since this is his first girlfriend and he doesn't want to screw it up. But then something else popped into his head, something he wasn't expecting.

' _Wait….why did that monkey faunus look familiar to me? Like I know him from somewhere?'_ When he saw the faunus, at first he felt the jealousy but there was a hint of familiarity with the boy, like he knew him from somewhere. But he couldn't worry about that now, he had to catch up to the others. He followed Blake where she saw the others ran off to and which corner they went off to. They caught up when the group stepped back and saw a weird girl get up. This girl, 5'5", ' had curly, short orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. Her clothing consist of a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. Blake and Cobalt were a bit stunned at the girl, noting that she had a….weird vibe about her. "So guys….what did we miss?" Cobalt broke the silence as the others looked at her. He then looked at her who smiled and waved at him.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" she said in a happy tone….almost too happy.

"Uh….hi?" Tyler looked at his leader and let him know what happened.

"Well while you and Blake here took your sweet time, we lost the monkey faunus and Weiss here ran into this girl….speaking of which, what is your name again?" He asked the girl as she smiled and told him her name.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" the girl, now named Penny, introduced herself. Ruby took the opportunity to introduce herself.

"Hey uh..I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose" She said in a shy tone. She still hasn't gotten over her shyness of meeting new people yet but it's getting better.

"I'm Weiss Schnee." The Ice Queen (Hey!) told her in a friendly tone. "Are you…from Atlas by any chance?" Penny nods, giving Weiss the confirmation

"Blake Belladonna." The incognito faunus said. Cobalt walked over and held his hand out.

"I'm Cobalt Dragunov. It's an honor to meet you." Penny excitedly took his hand and shook it, but what he wasn't expecting was the tight grip the girl had, making him wince in pain, leaving the other boys confused as to why he winced. _'holy shit this girl has the strength of Yang! And Nora…._ ' He internally shuddered remembering the time he arm wrestled her….correction, when he was forced to arm wrestle her. He let go and secretly massaged his hand.

"Well then….I'm Kahel Fuchs. And yes I'm a faunus." He said, seeing her look at his ears. He was ready for a racist remark but got none except…

"Your fox ears are cute." Kahel was shocked and blushed at the compliment. He rubbed the back of his head as Weiss looked between him and her, having an annoyed look on her face…that's also has the look of jealousy just a bit. But she managed to calm herself down and retained her composure as the brothers went ahead with the introductions.

"I'm Nave Convel. This is my brother Tyler." She looked between them and saw that Tyler had no faunus features while Nave had his ears. She was about to question it but he quickly answered it. "Our mother was a human and our father is a faunus."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang said before getting slapped in the head by Blake. "Oh and my name is Yang Xiao Long."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Penny said again. The others were confused as to why she said that again, with Nave looking at his brother as he did the cuckoo sign in secret.

"Wait you just said that just a minute ago." Weiss decided to call out, Penny seemed to pause a bit before realizing that she did.

"Oh so I did!" The others looked at each other before deciding to just leave.

"Ok well…..we are going to head off now. Sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized again as the others start to walk away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said as she walked away.

"Yeah, see you later pal." Tyler gave her a two finger salute before joining the others, leaving a startled Penny just standing there. As Ruby and Tyler caught up and the group was out of range, Yang decided to speak her mind.

"Well…..she was kind of weird." She said, taking Nave's hand as they walked together.

"Yeah no kidding." Nave added as Weiss started to look around.

"Now then….where did that riff-ra-" she was cut off not by Blake, but by Penny popping up right in front of the snow haired girl. "What the?!"

"What did you call me?" Penny questioned. At first glance, one could assume that she was looking at Yang and Nave. Before the couple could apologize, Penny cleared it up. "Not you two." She walks over and leans towards the Red and Blue duo. "You two." Everyone looks at them, wondering what they said.

"Umm…..Us?" Tyler asked as he looked at Ruby who shrugged.

"You called me friend!" She pointed to Ruby as she then points to Tyler. "And you called me pal! Am I really your friend and pal?" She asked them curiously. They didn't realize that it meant a lot to her as they saw the look in her eyes, eyes that say that she is looking for a friend, a real friend. They both looked at the others who tried to deny them and get them to say no, but the reaper and the archer had different plans.

"Uh…yeah! Sure. I am your friend." She said as her team deflated as Tyler's team looked at him, who had a smirk on his face.

"Well I did say pal right? I think that means we are friends." He told her as his team deflated as well. Penny however, was overjoyed and excited. She jumped up in the air like a kid who got candy for the first time.

"Sen-sastional! We can paint nails and talk about cute guys! Like um…." She looked at Tyler and smiled. "Like Tyler here!" His eyes widen and he suppressed a blush as he looked away and rubbed his arms. Ruby did the same but groan at the predicament. She then looked at Weiss apologetic.

"Was this what I was like the first time we met?" she asked as Weiss looked at her then to the overly ecstatic Penny.

"Not really. She seems to be far more coordinated in all honesty." She then looked at the archer who then looked at the heiress with an eyebrow raised. "Well it's true. Ruby here was clumsy a little bit while you just…vanished when the explosion happened." She tells him as he shrugs.

"Fair enough. So Penny what are you doing here in Vale?" Tyler asks the orange hair girl who smiles.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament my friend!"

"Wait you? You're fighting in the tournament?" The others were surprised to hear this fact as Penny salutes them.

"I'm Combat ready!" Yang looks up and down the girl with an eyebrow raised on her head as Nave was a bit confused. Weiss studied her up and down and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress." The incognito faunus mentioned to the heiress as Weiss looked at her with her arms crossed.

"It's a combat skirt!" Ruby slid over to Weiss and high fived her, agreeing with her partner. Weiss then widen her eyes and looked at Penny. "Wait a minute..if you're here then do you know that…that….monkey tailed rapscallion?" she brought out a drawing paper and starts drawing, albeit a poor drawing. Kahel looked at his sister in all but blood and grew worried.

' _Oh boy…this is going to blow over really bad right now. Pray to Oum that she controls herself.'_ He thought as Penny had a confused look on her face.

"The who?" she asked at Weiss showed her the poor drawing of the monkey faunus.

"The filthy faunus on the ship!" that was the last straw. Kahel and Cobalt saw the anger in Blake's eyes and felt her emotions run rampart as she glares at her teammate.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" She angrily asks as she stomps over to Weiss. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person! Just like me and you!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you rather have me stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or a light post as a light post? Is that what you want me to do?! He broke the law Blake! And if you give him time, then he will probably join the other faunus In the White Fang!" Weiss gritted her teeth. In her mind she didn't get it, why is her teammate defending the faunus like this? Much less the White Fang? She didn't understand nor did she want to fight with her teammate. The others watched on as Blake growled and clenched her fists.

"God damn it your ignorant brat!" She turns and walks away, leaving an offended Weiss behind her. But Weiss snaps out of it and follows her.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" They kept going on and on, back and forth as Yang cringed at the sight of her teammates fighting.

"Um….maybe we should go?" she asked as Tyler nods.

"It might be a good idea." Tyler then looks at Penny and smiles. "Sorry Penny, the eight of us have to go back to Beacon. We will catch you later ok friend?" Penny returns the smile and nods.

"Very well! I shall see you all later!" she walks off as the group walks back to the bullheads, watching Blake and Weiss continue the argument. But what they didn't see was Kahel slow his walking as he felt something….something familiar.

' _No…are they here?!'_ He turns to look around the area, which turns out to find nothing. He shakes his head and sighs. _'Must have been my imagination.'_

"Hey Kahel! Did you lose your contacts or something?" Tyler called out to him as he looked at him and smirked.

"Ha ha funny Fly Boy! Better be careful before I accidentally punch you in the gut!" He laughs as he catches up to Tyler as they regroup with the others, unaware that he missed two figures, a male and female, having their hoods and grimm masks on, watched on as they watch Kahel run back to the others.

"Soon Kahel….soon you will have the opportunity to join back with us…..and you better come back otherwise you will die." The male sneered as he and the woman walk away. "After all, nobody can escape the White Fang."

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Night in RWBY's dorm room.**

* * *

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"That is the problem!" The argument continued on as they got back to Beacon. While they stopped while on the airbus, much to the delight of the others, that delight was taken away by the two girls arguing again. The teams were cramped up into RWBY's dorm room as the Monochrome duo were standing in each other's faces. Yang and Nave took Blake's bed, sitting down next to each other as Kahel was with Cobalt standing by Nave. Ruby and Tyler were by the bookshelf, with Tyler leaning on it, watching on as he started to get annoyed by them.

"Geez you two, enough is enough already!" Tyler told both of them. Both of them glared at him as he turned stone cold. "Really? A glare at me when you know it's true? You two are teammates! We get it! Both of you have different opinions but to yell like this?! Shut up!" Weiss then pointed to Blake.

"Well it's not my fault she's defending an organization that hates humanity! That group is pure evil!" Blake then retaliated with this.

"There is no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity? Because of people like Cardin! Like Matt! Like you, that causes them to take drastic measures!" Weiss looked at her angrily confused.

"People like me?!"

"Your discriminatory!" After that comment from Blake, Weiss snapped.

"That's because I'm a victim!" the room was silent after that. Kahel knew what she meant as she told him from before, for the others they were surprised to hear that. Blake was shocked to hear that and watched as Weiss leaned towards her. "Do you really want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't really trust a certain number of faunus? Aside from Nave and Kahel? Maybe Doofus too if he's a half breed?" She looks at Tyler who shook his head.

"No I'm no half breed, though that would be cool that it is true. But sadly no it isn't." He said, joking at the matter before getting serious. "What happened Weiss?" a few people were surprised to hear him say Weiss's name as they were used to hearing him call her by the nickname he gave her. Blake, Cobalt and Kahel were surprise to hear him say it in a serious manner as Weiss took a deep breath.

"What happened? I'll tell you all. Kahel already knows this since I told him so for him it's….a bit of a refresher." She walks over to the window and stares outside as she sighs. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She told them as she clenched her fists. The others found out the reason why she didn't like the White Fang, to them it was understandable. "But that wasn't it. I was also scarred by some of the events as well." Kahel looked at her surprised as he was curios.

"Wait what do you mean Weiss? What else happened?" Weiss heard the concern in the fox faunus' voice as she mentally smiled.

' _This is why I was able to get over that barrier before. Why I'm able to trust the faunus a bit more. Because of you, and I'm sorry I haven't told you this. Until now.'_ She took a deep breath, while a tear fell down her cheek. "There was a couple of times….where…T-they sent us something in the mail…." She sniffed a bit before continuing. "It was always sent from two faunus from the Fang…..in the m-mail it….it was….the severed heads of my family members….." All of them gasp in shock hearing that, mainly Kahel as he had a clue who did it. "They….they like to call themselves the Red and Yellow Volpes of the White Fang." And with that, the fox faunus' eyes widen as he knew now fully well who those two are.

' _No…so they did do it even though they lied to me.'_ He thought, ashamed of the two people he thought he knew very well. Only to find out they lied.

"Weiss…I-" Ruby started, but the white haired heiress shook her head and cut off her leader.

"No!" Weiss turned to look at Blake as she walked over to her.

' _Please don't do it Blake. Don't get yourself into trouble.'_ But then he saw the look on Blake's face and he instantly knew the moment Weiss said this words.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

' _Ah hell here it goes.'_ He said, waiting for the moment that Blake reveals hers….and his secret in one veil swoop.

"Well maybe WE are tired of being PUSHED AROUND!" Blake yelled out, before realizing her mistake. Her eyes widen as she looked at Kahel, who nods solemnly as she just revealed their secret. The reason why is because of the things they just told them, how they knew each other for a long time and how they consider each other brother and sister. Albeit Cobalt already knew of Blake and Kahel being ex-members but the others….well they were shocked. Everyone looked at the fox faunus and the newly revealed faunus, now knowing that they use to be members of the Fang. But many had different reactions. Yang was stunned at the fact that Blake and Kahel both were part of that group but saw that they weren't with them anymore, Ruby and Nave thought the same thing. Tyler saw them not as Ex-members, but as who they are now, the members of Ruby's team and his team, the ones who really care about them. Cobalt already knew and he didn't care, he loved Blake with all his heart and he cared about Kahel like a brother. Weiss however, she didn't want to believe it. She thought she could trust Blake and Kahel, and for a moment she thought that they betrayed that trust. But she looked at Kahel and saw the hurt in his eyes as he saw the hurt in hers. He knew those eyes, she felt betrayed. He knew that keeping that secret would bite him and it did. He didn't want to hurt Weiss nor Blake but now….he didn't know anymore.

"Blake? Kahel?" Tyler started to reach out before Blake and Kahel looked at each other then ran out the door together. "No Wait!" Weiss looked down as everyone, except for Tyler, Yang and Nave, the latter two already sitting, sat back down thinking about what just happened. Tyler looked at the door, as memories flashed to a time back at Signal with four people in mind. _'No…not again…I'm not losing any more friends!'_ He took a step forward towards the door, something Ruby noticed.

"Tyler?" the others looked up to see the brown haired archer slowly walking towards the door, ignoring the others.

"Hey Ty? Come on, don't do this." Cobalt went over to reach for him. He grabbed his arm lightly as he tried to talk some sense into him.

"Wait you knew?!" Weiss asked, even more shocked that the Heir knew beforehand.

"Yes. I did. But right now, we won't be going after them." The heir said, not noticing Tyler clenching his fist. Nave noticed it and his eyes widen.

' _Oh shit….not again.'_ He then looked at his leader. "Hey Cobalt let go of Tyler right now." He said, confusing everyone.

"I'm sorry Nave but I can't-" He gets cut off by a punch in the face. He let's go as he falls to the ground, taken by surprised by the punch. He looks up as everyone, besides from Nave, to see that Tyler was the one that punched him. "Tyler?! What are you-" He stopped himself to look at the archer's eyes. And he saw something he never would have expected from him, his eyes already had tears running down his cheek, his teeth gritted hard as he glares at his leader.

"NO! I'm not losing any more friends!" he yells out as he runs out of the room to go after and try to stop Blake and Kahel. Nave got up as he helped out the heir, then he pulls him close so he could whisper into his ear.

"Please forgive Tyler, it's a long story and I don't have time to explain it. But let's just say we lost four people, four very close friends in Signal and he doesn't want that to happen to anyone else." Cobalt looked at him, who eyes shared the same sadness. He then looked at Yang and Ruby who nods sadly in response. He then looks at Nave as he whispers again. "Ruby and Yang don't even know the story, of the pain me and my brother went through, and pray to God they won't find out. But we will tell them…one day. Now if you excuse me, I need to catch up to my brother." The leader nods as the wolf faunus runs out the door, as one thing comes to his mind.

' _What the hell did those two go through?'_

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard with Blake and Kahel**

* * *

The two faunuses ran outside towards the courtyard as they stopped in the middle. Kahel took a deep breath as he shook his head.

"God damn it!" Kahel yells out as he punches the ground. Blake then takes off her bow to let her cat ears be free. She sighs sadly as she kneels down to Kahel.

"I'm so sorry Kahel. I-I didn't mean for both of our secrets to be exposed." She said apologetically. Kahel looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry about it Blake. It's ok, you were just trying to do what's right and defend the White Fang, even though you know it's true." He got up as he sighed. "I guess we just have to go to our old hang out place for the time being." That's when they got interrupted by the voice of someone they encountered earlier in the day.

"I knew you looked better without a bow." Both of them turned around to look at the voice, only to see the monkey faunus from before.

"Who are you?" Kahel said defensively as the faunus raised his hands.

"Easy buddy, I'm Sun. Sun Wukong. I saw you guys earlier, you guys ok?" The monkey faunus, Sun, asked them as Blake and Kahel looked at each other.

"Kinda, but we need to get away for a while and we have an old hangout that we like to go to." The fox told him. He then looked at Blake then back to Sun. "Feel like coming along?" Sun smiled and nods.

"Of course! We faunus must stick together right?" Kahel chuckled hearing that before hearing faint footsteps coming from the dormitories.

"Shit if we are going to leave, then we need to go now." Both of them nod as they run off to the airbus, as they heard a voice they weren't really expecting.

"WAIT! BLAKE! KAHEL!" both faunuses were shocked to hear it was the archer running after them. But the three of them already got onto the airbus as they looked to see Tyler still running after them. "PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE! WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS!" they heard the pleas and his screams, things that hurt them. They didn't want to do this but they had to get away for a while. They didn't want to hurt him. "WAIT!"

 **THUMP THUMP**

"GAAHH shit!" They watched as he tripped and fell to the ground, covering his left eye. They all were surprised to see him fall, and as much they wanted to help him, they couldn't as the doors closed in, making sure there were no other people joining in as they fly into the city. Meanwhile, Tyler was holding his eye as it started to burn. Nave found him as he ran over to his brother.

"Shit, Tyler!" he got to his brother and kneeled down as Tyler rolled to his back. "You ok?" Tyler looked at him with his good eye.

"N-Nave? I…I didn't stop them in time." He said sadly as he wiped his eyes of the tears, only for more to come down.

"It's ok brother. It's ok." Nave said calmly, while patting his brother's chest lightly. Cobalt came out after them to see where they are and found them over in the courtyard. He ran over, seeing Tyler on the ground as he got on his knee.

"Hey Tyler you ok?" Tyler looked at his leader as closed his eye in sadness.

"I'm sorry Cobalt. I couldn't stop them. I'm sorry for punching you." He said as he started to cry again. "I…I"

"Say no more bud." Cobalt said softly with a smile. "I know. Your fine Ty." He then got a text on his scroll as he went to look at it, seeing its Blake, his girlfriend.

'Cobalt, I'm so, so sorry for leaving like I did. I need some time away from my team, from Weiss. I saw Tyler run out, trying to stop us. Please tell him I'm sorry. I and Kahel are sorry for bringing him pain, but I saw him covering his eye. I don't know what happened but please tell him it's not his fault.' He saw the text then looked back at the archer, who was now sitting up and uncovered his eye. He saw that his eye was still green but didn't understand why it would be hurting like this. He then smiled as he the two boys looked at him.

"Who was that Cobalt?" Nave asked, wondering why he was smiling like this.

"It was Blake. She told me that she's really sorry and that she needs space. Mainly from Weiss. Let's give it a couple days then we go look for them alright?" He told his team as they nod.

"At least she's sorry. Both of them are." Nave said as Tyler looked down. Cobalt then put his hand on his shoulders.

"Hey." Tyler looked up at the leader. "She told me it's not your fault. You are ok. Let's go get some rest ok?" He saw his leader still smiling as he held his hand out for his teammate. Tyler looked at it then took his hand as he got lifted up. Nave put his arm around Tyler's shoulders as the trio start to walk back to their dorm room. Cobalt decided to text Blake back.

'Blake, it's ok. Although I wish this could have been avoided, I understand and not upset with you. Tyler is doing ok and he knows. We will give you some time then we will look for you.' He texted back, and not a minute later she texts back.

'Thank you. I'm so sorry again. I know I should have told them soon. I promise I'll be careful.' He smiled as he replied.

'No worries. See you when we come for you. And Blake. I love you. And I do mean it.' He put his scroll away, knowing that she needs to relax now, and that he will see her soon. He walked with his teammates, knowing full well that they will have to find their teammate as well as the girls' teammate as well.

* * *

 **Two Days later, RWBY's room.**

* * *

The sun was rising up for a Sunday morning, and Ruby was starting to wake up. She yawns as she remembers the dream she just had.

' _Yeah if only…'_ she shook her head as she looked over to Blake's bed, seeing it's empty for a second day in a row. She groans softly as she starts to become worried about her. She knew that this was going to be a problem that they will need to fix and fast. The atmosphere in the room isn't as lively as it was before. She got off her bed as she heard Yang wake up, she decided to take a shower before the others. Yang woke up the minute she heard the shower going off and heard Weiss waking up at the same time.

"Great…she's still not here." Yang said sighing sadly as she got up.

"She's a big girl Yang she will be fine." Weiss said groggily, sitting up and thinking about a lot of things. She still couldn't believe that Kahel was part of the Fang, nor Blake. But the more she thought about it, one thing was on her mind. _'Why didn't Kahel just tell me? Why didn't he just say the truth?'_ She couldn't understand why he wouldn't say anything but before she can go into it more, they heard a knock on the door as the shower turns off.

"Can someone get that please? I'm just getting dressed!" Ruby calls out from the bathroom. Yang got up as she walks over to the door. She opens it to see something that surprised her. She saw the boys of CTN standing there, in their combat clothes, waiting for them to open the door. Nave was the first one to speak up.

"Hey sunshine. Good to see you're up early." He told her, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Wolfie? What's going on?" the brawler asked confused as to why the boys were already in their combat uniform.

"I can answer that." The heir said as he stepped inside. "It's time we went to go find our friends and bring them back to Beacon."

"Wait what?!" Weiss popped out of bed hearing that. "But d-didn't you hear what she said? She was a member! Both of them were! How can you tell that they aren't still with them?!"

"Because she told me why she left. Why she and he didn't want to be with them anymore." And with that, Weiss's argument was stopped dead in the tracks. "And I trust both of them. That's exactly why we will bring them back. If you guys want to go be our guess, if not-"

"Wait!" They heard the bathroom door open to see Ruby in her combat uniform, having a smile on her face. "Do not continue that because that's what I was planning on doing as well." Cobalt smiled at the young reaper.

"Well it seems like we are all on board. You two girls get showered and dressed. It's time to get our fox and cat faunus back."

* * *

 **In Vale at a tea shop, with Blake, Kahel and Sun**

* * *

Meanwhile in Vale, the faunus trio were at a tea shop as they wanted to get something to eat and drink. Blake remembered the text that Cobalt sent her, and the last thing he said to her. To her, she was overjoyed and she knew that he was telling the truth, while she was still being cautious, it made her happy to know that he felt that way. To her, she felt the same way but still couldn't say it. But she knew the minute she saw him again, she won't hesitate and tell him that she loves him too. But until then, she sighs as she takes a sip from her tea. To her right was Kahel, the boy who has been there with her for a very long time, to the point to where they call each other brother and sister. He sipped his tea as they looked at each other, having a mental conversation with each other. With a nod, they knew they had to spill the truth soon. And try to talk to the others as well. They then looked at the third person of the trio, Sun, using his tail to hold his cup of tea. She sighs as she puts her cup down.

"So…you want to know more about me and Kahel?"

* * *

 **Alright chapter done! As you see, it didn't go so well for the faunus, let alone Weiss. Plus a jealous Cobalt?**

 **Keeper: Yeah and yes we had to leave it at a cliffhanger, but then again they did the same before the finale. So who are the…Red and Yellow Volpes of the White Fang? Well you will find out next chapter!**

 **And as we hit the halfway point of the year, holy crap time flies, we got the dvd of Volume Five comes out soon!**

 **Keeper: But no soundtrack….hey if anyone knows when that is released can you guys PM us please? We would love to know and everything.**

 **Same. Anyways, the Volume One finale is next chapter and what will happen after that? Well you guys will find out! So without further ado, Like, Comment, Favorite, etc. This is the Kahlibear with Keeper and we will see you all next chapter for the finale!**

 **Keeper: See you guys later!...Oh! And before we go, we just hit 3,000 views! With 20 favorites and 37 followers!**

 **Holy shit...this is more than before when Second Chance was at this point. You guys, thank you so much for the support and for following and favoring this. We do appreciate this. Thank you guys again!**

 **Keeper: Thanks you guys!**


	14. Chapter 13: Volume one finale

**Hello everybody, I am TheKahlibear**

 **Keeper: And this is Keeper of the One Winged Angel**

 **Welcome back to Against All Odds! With the end of Volume one here in this chapter! As we explore the more about the Ex White Fang members and the battle at the docks.**

 **Keeper: Yep and after this we get into inbetween Volume one and two with 1.5 but before all that…..FINALLY! the Volume Five soundtrack is here!**

 **And we get to hear all the songs from the volume! Plus i'm really happy they did the acoustic version of Gold….well better now than never right? So as we get to listening to the soundtrack, you guys will be able to listen as you read this chapter with the disclaimer in the first chapter!**

 **Keeper: And here we go!**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person.**_

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 _Texting: 'Yo!'_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: White, Black and Orange; A brotherhood is formed**

* * *

 **In Vale at a Tea Shop with Blake, Kahel and Sun**

* * *

Where we last left off, our trio of faunus were away from Beacon, away from their friends as Blake and Kahel's hidden secret was exposed to their teams and they ran off. Now both of them were about to tell Sun, the monkey faunus they just met and barely know, about their history with the White Fang.

"Finally! She speaks! It's been nearly two days and both of you haven't been saying anything, just elected to small talks and weird looks." As he said this both cat and fox faunus deadpanned at Sun as they shook their heads. "See?! Like that!" Kahel sighed as he looked at Sun.

"Give us a break, we both just went through a lot with our teams so it's kinda…difficult for us. But first off let me ask you something, have you ever heard of the White Fang?" Blake looked down sadly as Sun scoffed at the question.

"Heard of them? Everyone heard of the White Fang. Bunch of lousy, no-good, holier-than-thou creeps that think they can use force to get their own ways. I lost a few friends due to them, damn assholes. Bunch of idiots and freaks if you ask me." He said with anger, remembering the ones that he lost due to the Fang's violent ways. "Just wish I could see my friend again, well a human anyways. He was always so cool and stuck up for me back when we were little." Blake and Kahel both looked shocked hearing that not only did Sun lose friends to the White Fang, but he also had a friend that stuck up for him back then. That didn't make things easier as Blake spoke up while Sun took a sip of his tea.

"The thing is….Me and Kahel used to be members of the White Fang." Sun's eyes widen as he starts choking on his tea. He looks at them in shock.

"Wait a minute! You two used to be members of the White Fang?!" he exclaimed as both of them shushed him. He nods as he looks at them, wanting to know more about them.

"That's right…you can say that Me and Kahel….well I was born into it. And in a sense, same with Kahel." He nods as she starts the story. "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

"We all were Blake." Kahel added. "I was with you as well. I honestly thought that we were making a difference. But I will say that, in a sense it did work. I met a few human kids and adults and they knew what was right and wrong. They wanted to help out too. But then….well my parents got in the way…" He said as his ears went down. "I know no matter what we did, my parents despised the humans and tried to get me to do the same. I guess you can say it kinda worked but only to the Schnees. But…I'm beginning to have second thoughts on the entire family, but not the father he's a huge asshole and prick. Anyways, before I get too far off, like Blake said, we did things peacefully….that is…until five years ago." Blake nods sadly as Sun looked confused.

"So if you guys were doing things peacefully, why change it? I mean if Kahel said that things were working then why would the leader change it?" Blake sighs as she continues on.

"Because….five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear." Sun was stunned to hear that the old leader actually stepped down as the new one took over, and led the White Fang to who they are now.

"So we left. Me and Blake decided that we weren't going to use our skills for violence, and instead dedicate our lives to being a hunter and huntress. So here we are, criminals hiding in plain sight…well more Blake than anyone with her bow, I chose not to hide it as a way to redeem myself for all the wrongs I have caused. My parents, I know are still in the Fang, I want to know why they are still there. I want to try to get them out, see that humans aren't what they seem." He said as Sun looked at both of them.

"So…who else knows about this?" Kahel looked down but Blake surprised both of them.

"Only…one person."

"Wait who?!" Kahel asked surprised. Blake looked at him as she sighed.

"It's a trustworthy boy don't worry. He didn't care about my history so let's just leave it at that." She said as she looked at the monkey faunus. "Aside from that….no one else aside from the outburst." But what she didn't realize is that now Kahel was now thinking about who it could be.

' _Was it Fly boy?! I mean, I know he doesn't mind because…well he's Fly boy. Is it Cobalt? Or Nave? Wait no not Nave since he is a faunus as well. Only Fly Boy or Cobalt…..I'm leaning towards Fly boy.'_ He thought, albeit incorrectly. But nevertheless, the three faunus enter a state of awkward silence, thinking about what to do now.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale, with RWY and CTN**

* * *

Elsewhere in Vale, after Yang and Weiss got showered and dressed, the six Beacon students traveled down to Vale to find their friends and teammates.

"BBBLLLLAAAAKKKKKEEEEE!" The leader of RWBY shouted out, trying to call for her friend, hoping she's alright.

"BLAKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" the blonde brawler called out.

"KKKAAAAHHHEEELLL!" Nave yelled out as well.

"BUDDY OL PAL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The archer this time shouted out, at the same time trying to feel the wind to see where they are, only to feel nothing. What it means, is that there was no wind to even feel, there wasn't even a light breeze to get a feel for, and even if he used his aura, he would only feel the wind just near him and the others so it proves ineffective.

"KAHEL! WE JUST WANT TO TALK!" Cobalt called out, now a bit worried about not only his teammate but his girlfriend. As he began in his thoughts, there was one person who hasn't really been helping.

"Weiss….you're not helping." Ruby complained to her white haired teammate. Weiss was silent but for a reason, no not because she didn't want to help. She wanted to, but she was deep in thought. She wanted to know why Kahel didn't say anything at all, even when she told him her secrets. She didn't want to believe he was actually a traitor nor Blake, but why would they run away instead of talk to them. But she realizes that she didn't really give them much of a choice since she yelled at Blake. She snapped out of it before looking at the others.

"I know it might be a bad Idea but maybe the police can help?" She asked, not really in her usual tone but in a quiet tone, something that the others took notice, mainly Tyler.

"Sorry to say this Weiss but that is a bad idea, but thanks for throwing out an idea, any idea." The Ghost said sighing before looking at her. "You know, I'm surprised you're not as pissed off like you were a couple nights ago." He mentioned as she sighed.

"I know. But it just got my question, why would they run off like that? Why not tell us, their friends? I don't want to believe they are traitors to us but now….I don't know."

"I'm going to stop you right there Ice Queen." He stopped before walking to her and staring into her eyes. "They haven't done anything to give us any ideas that they would betray us. They haven't done ANYTHING that makes us believe they are still with the White Fang!" Weiss was about to speak up before Tyler silenced her. "And before you say anything, no she wasn't defending the White Fang as a whole, just the ones that can hopefully change their ways instead of this senseless violence! So once we find them, they will show you that I am right!" before anyone can say anything, they get interrupted by another voice, someone they already met.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks lovely today!" Everyone jumped at the sudden appearance of Penny as they all turned to her.

"Gah Penny?! Where did you come from?!" Ruby asked surprised at the orange hair girl showing up.

"How the hell did you sneak up on us?" Nave questioned, but both questions were ignored by the girl.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" She asked, quite curious as to why they were out here. She tilted her head as Ruby had a hard time answering that question, so Yang took over.

"We're looking for Blake and Kahel. Our friends you met a couple days ago? Remember?" Penny smiled and nods.

"You mean the two faunus?" RWY was surprised when she said that, shocked that Penny knew about it but the three boys weren't, rather they were wondering how in the world she would know.

"Wait….i know you know Kahel, but how did you know Blake was a faunus?" Yang asked, she just smiled and looked at the boys.

"Well her cat ears. I thought these boys told you. I found out the moment I saw her, although these boys I think knew about it earlier than me." The girls were shocked even more as they looked at them.

"Is it true you guys?" Yang said, sounding a little hurt. Nave sighed as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah….although I thought at least you and Ruby knew? I mean you see my ears and you saw her bow." He said, stating the obvious. Ruby and Yang looked at Nave, then to Tyler who shrugged.

"I first noticed it when she came to help out. Besides, she did love a lot of Tuna. I mean, it's like Nave and Steak, something you can't really miss." Now Ruby and Yang felt dumb for not figuring it out at the moment they met her. They knew Nave and he taught them how to spot hidden faunus for crying out loud! They slumped as Weiss looked at the brothers shocked at the fact they already knew, even Cobalt.

"How come you guys didn't tell us? Well…..i mean she told me but why not your friends, or you girlfriend Nave?" he asked as Tyler looked at him.

"Would you tell some random stranger someone else's secret?" He asked back as Cobalt was about to say something to counter it, but found nothing.

"Good point."

"So where are they?" Penny looked around for the cat and fox faunus. Cobalt sighed as he told Penny.

"We…don't know. They have been missing since Friday." Penny gasped as she walked over to Ruby and Tyler.

"That's terrible! Don't worry my friends! I will help you guys out in finding your friends!" she said happily, as she stood next to an uncomfortable Ruby and an amused Tyler.

"I-I see. Thanks Penny but I think we got it handled right guys?" Tyler snickered as he looked at the red reaper.

"They just left us Rubes." And true to what he said, the four students that were with them were gone, leaving just the three of them. "It works out on our end, we split up to cover more ground." That's when he felt a breeze. A slight breeze that helped him out in the process as he channeled his aura to the wind to help them out. Ruby and Penny watched a tumbleweed fly onto the street.

"It sure is windy!" Penny said. Ruby sighed at her luck until she caught onto what her weird friend just said.

"Wait wind?" She got excited as she looked to Tyler. "Tyler ar-"

"Already on it. This way you two." He said already walking off. Ruby was happy that they finally had a lead and ran off to catch up to the archer, with Penny in tow.

* * *

 **With Sun, Blake and Kahel.**

* * *

Kahel felt the calm breeze brush pass his face and he sighed.

' _Grrreeeeaaaat. If Fly boy is in town and looking for us, then he's got a lead. If we're going to do whatever we need to do, we need to do it fast or hopefully he gets lost.'_ He shook his head as he, Blake and Sun walked down the streets of Vale

"So what's the plan you two?" Sun decided to ask as Blake looked at Kahel.

"Kahel I don't believe the White Fang would want this much dust. I don't want to believe they would do this many robberies." She told him as he sighed.

"Blake you know as well as I do that they have changed, so maybe they did. Then again, you could be right and it's not them. But how would we know?"

"You catch them in the act!" They both look at Sun who had a grin on his face. "At least, that's what I've learned. Me and my old buddy use to go around and catch would be robbers in the act all the time! And it just so happens, that I learned something very interesting." That got Blake and Kahel's attention. "While I was on the ship, I heard of a Dust Shipment coming to Vale later on tonight from Atlas."

"How huge Sun?" Blake asked, which got Kahel looking at the monkey faunus.

"HUGE! It's from the Schnee Dust Company so it's bound to have….let's say….no good people, wanting to go and steal the shipment for themselves." Kahel smiled, now thinking of a plan.

"Well we have a plan. We stake out the docks until the shipment comes in, if it is the Fang, then at least we know. But I want to make sure that dust gets delivered to the kingdom at least." Blake looked at her brother with an eyebrow raised.

"This is new. I haven't seen you act like this before, what changed?" she asked as he smiled.

"Beacon changed me Blake. Our friends changed me. And if I'm going to be honest, I think Fly Boy rubbed off on me. Well…him and another person." He thought to a certain girl on his mind, a certain heiress that he has been talking to ever since he got the teams and after the Matt incident. Blake on the other hand, was also thinking about Tyler but not as much as the one other main person. Her boyfriend, he was the one that also changed her as well, as well as the first human to really ever accept her. Sure she can try to say that Tyler would as well but she doesn't know for sure. But Cobalt was nothing like she had ever experienced, how he was kind and compassionate to not only her, but to faunus in general. She knew that if he was here, he would also try to figure it out as well.

"Yeah…and if your leader was here Kahel, then he would agree with your plan." His ears perked up happily as he sees her bow, which she put back on before leaving the tea shop, twitch as well. Both of them look to Sun and nod.

"So let's go. Time's a wasting." The three of them walked over to the docks as they awaited to plan out their stake out.

* * *

 **With Ruby, Tyler and Penny Evening time**

* * *

' _Ok so we are getting close. Well at least to their original spot. Kinda wish that the wind came back.'_ Tyler sighed as he and the other two girls behind him were going to the place where he caught the lead on. He was looking around at the same time Penny was starting to ask questions.

"So Blake is your friend right?" she asked Ruby as she sighed.

"Yes Penny she is." She said as Penny looked at the boy in front of her.

"And what about Kahel? Is he your friend Tyler?" the archer looked behind him and smiled.

"I wouldn't really say he's a friend." Ruby and Penny looked at him confused, Ruby stunned that he would say something like that. "I would say he's a very close best friend. Let's leave it at that." _'Besides, I need to tell him straight out anyways, whenever I see him.'_ He then looked forward as he heard Penny ask him another question.

"But aren't you mad at them? Both of them?" but that question was for both of them, Tyler just shook his head.

"Nope. Because I know that they were just stressed out and wanted to get away from the negative environment. Believe me when I say, I have done similar things before. I always like to go outside and feel the wind. Like I told the others, the wind feels like a second home. But now, I feel like they might do something really stupid." Ruby smiles at his reasoning and nod. Penny looked at the archer however in awe, he wasn't like the others from what she concluded.

"But…if that's the case then why not come to their friends for help?" the orange hair girl questioned as he sighed.

"I don't know…but I guess it's kinda similar to me." He stopped at the place where he felt the presence of Kahel and Blake, a tea shop. "Damn I don't sense them after this….wait a minute, I'll be right out soon." He walked inside, leaving the girls alone. Penny looked at Ruby confused.

"What does he mean by that friend Ruby?" Ruby knew exactly knew what he meant by that, as those memories came back, making her sad for her crush. She then looked at Penny and started to explain it to her.

"Ok well….first promise me you won't tell anyone unless I or Tyler say it's alright, ok?" Penny nods. "Well…Tyler has experience with not telling his friends, let alone his family about the torment he went through. He's been bullied back when we were in Signal." Penny gasped and starts to feel sad for her friend. "I was the only one that knew about it, he didn't really have any friends. But I knew he was hurt and sad. I was his first friend and the bullying did stop for him. But we encountered others who were getting bullied as well, and he was the first one to stand up to those idiots and help the others out. But he understands what they are going through. But don't feel sad for him, he doesn't like it when others are sad or pity him." She mentions as Penny nods. They both look at the shop to see the archer coming out of it.

"Thank you Ma'am!" he yells back into the store before looking at the others. "Ok Blake and Kahel were here, along with the monkey faunus from Friday. I assume they went this way." He said pointing to the direction of the docks. "However, they were here earlier today so I don't know where they are now so unless we get a breeze, were going in blind…unless." He then looks at the two girls. "You want to split up as well Rubes, you take Penny to other parts of the city and I can check up at the docks. You up for it?" Ruby looked at him and thought about it, while she didn't want to be away from him, he made a good point. Splitting up would be the best option for them as they would cover more ground.

"Yeah. I think that would be the best option. Go follow up on our assumption, and we can go check out the other places, hopefully find them before they get hurt." He nods as he starts to leave. "And Tyler!" He looks back to her shyly looking towards the ground. "Be careful ok?" He smiles and gives a thumbs up.

"Got it. Don't worry, we will find them I promise." He said as he walks off, in the direction where he believes his friends are. Penny notices her friend's actions and sees Ruby look up and smile at the boy. She has been noticing the way that Ruby had been looking at Tyler during the time they were following him up to now, how she was admiring him in a way. As soon as he was out of range Penny decided to ask her.

"Friend Ruby, are you and Tyler dating?" the question made Ruby jump up in shock, hearing someone ask her about it.

"W-What?! No no no, we're just good friends!" She said trying to deflect the question.

"Are you sure? Because I saw Yang do the same with Nave?"

"That's because they are dating. Me and Tyler….not really." She said as she walks off.

"But you do have feelings for him right?" Penny asks as she catches up to her. Ruby sadly smiles as she keeps walking, with Penny following behind her.

* * *

 **At the Docks, Night time with Blake and Kahel**

* * *

It was night time down at the docks, up on the rooftop was the brother and sister in all but blood. Surprisingly both of them weren't found by the others who were looking for them, and for them, they felt lucky. Now they can find out who has been stealing the Dust, whether it be the White Fang or not. As they kept a look out, they heard a thud coming from the left side of them.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Kahel looked to his left to see Sun with a few apples in his hands and pockets. He shook his head as he kept looking on.

"Nothing so far. And is that for us?" He asked as Blake finally looked to her left.

"Yep! I uh…stole some food for us." Blake deadpanned hearing that.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Sun held his hands up as he tossed one of the apples to Kahel, who took it and nods to him.

"Thanks. And you shouldn't be asking him that Blake, remember we use to be part of a cult." Blake sighs, knowing that it was true. She couldn't deny it because it was true. Blake looks at the fox faunus then to the monkey faunus and nods to him in thanks. Sun smiles and tosses the apple to her as he takes a bite of his. "So what can you tell me about your old friend? What was his name?" Kahel started as Sun began to think.

"Hhhmmm honestly I forgot his name, but he was the coolest dude ever. I remember we always hung out, I met his parents and they were the coolest parents on the face of Remnant. Didn't care if I was a faunus or not, they loved me. I know he had a couple sisters and all, and a cool butler. I remember we played all kinds of games and did silly stuff that kids use to do. He was awesome, and the only thing I remember was that he had red eyes. Oh and an amulet that belonged to his family." The last couple parts caught the attention of Kahel and Blake, mainly Blake. From what she's heard, this almost sounds like a certain boyfriend of hers. Especially the red eyes and the amulet. She had to know.

"This amulet, was it-" She was cutoff, unfortunately to the sounds of a bullhead flying over them. She would have to find out later, now she had to find out the truth. The winds were blowing around them and within the surrounding area. Kahel felt the wind as he looked towards the city.

' _Fly Boy…if you're out there now, here we are. Maybe you will find us. But then again, I highly doubt you are in the city.'_ He was snapped out of his thoughts after hearing Blake mutter,

"Oh no…"

* * *

 **In Vale with Tyler**

* * *

After they separated, Tyler continued on his way to the docks, hoping that he will find the others soon. He kept asking around just in case as he got a text from his leader.

'Hey, any luck yet?' Tyler read out as he sighed, then he remembered when they left him and Ruby alone with Penny.

'No nothing yet, also that was a dick move leaving me and Ruby like that.' He sent it and within a minute he got a reply.

'Sorry about that, I would have said we should split up but it was Nave's idea to just leave right then and there. Blame him.'

'Really? And whose leader again?' Tyler replied back with a chuckle.

'….Touché. Anyways, we haven't got any leads yet. How about you?' The archer was about to reply back until he saw the Bullhead flying over to the docks and on the side was a familiar logo, the same logo of the cult that resorted to violence instead of peace.

'I just got one now. I'm on my way to the docks now, see you there!' Tyler sent out as he put his scroll away and started to run over to the area where he KNEW he would find his friends. _'If they were ex-members of the White Fang, no doubt they will try to convince the others to leave their violent ways. Just hope I can make it in time.'_

* * *

 **With Cobalt, Weiss, Yang and Nave**

* * *

"Wait the docks?" Cobalt said out loud seeing the text that his young teammate sent to him. Nave walked over to his leader with an eyebrow raised.

"What's up? Why did you say that?" He asked as the girls looked on confused. Cobalt sighed as he looked at the others.

"Looks like Tyler found a lead. Something's going down at the docks so we should try to hurry."

"What?! But we are so far away from there!" Yang exclaimed. Weiss also looked surprised, but saw that the boys nod in silent agreement.

"Then we need to run. If our friends are there, then we need to be there as fast as we can." The wolf faunus said as the others nod and started to run to the direction of the docks. _'Don't do anything stupid little brother.'_

* * *

 **Back to Blake, Kahel and Sun**

* * *

"Oh no…" Blake said with wide eyes seeing the White Fang logo on the bullhead. She and the other two watched as the White Fang got out of the bullhead and started to bring the tow cables down.

"Is…that them?" Sun asked as Blake nods sadly. Kahel sighs as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "Both of you really didn't think it was them, huh?" Blake sighed as she looked down.

"No…I think I knew deep down that they were. I just…didn't want to believe it. I was hoping it was another group." Blake said in a sad tone. Kahel knew that this was the last straw for her, that now she knew that the White Fang wasn't the same as before.

"For me…I knew that they did it. That they were doing all of this, but like Blake I had hope that it wasn't. but it wasn't as big."

"What's the hold up?!" All three of them looked down and saw something they weren't expecting. They saw Roman Torchwick with them, telling them what to do. Blake couldn't believe that Roman would do this. But she also saw something she wasn't expecting, something that she looked to Kahel as his eyes widen seeing who was with them.

"No…why?" With Torchwick was two fox faunus, a male and female dressed in White Fang clothes but no masks, with an inch taller than the thief himself. The man had red fox ears with the same hair color, Charcoal black hair like Kahel, only he has maroon colored eyes. The female had a yellow fox tail with dirty blonde long hair and bright yellow eyes. They both had a smirk on their face, watching the Fang taking the Dust back to the bullhead. "Dad…and Mom…..why?" Kahel asked himself sadly as his ears went down In sadness.

"This isn't right. The White Fang wouldn't follow someone like him, let alone work with a human. I'm surprised the Red and Yellow Volpes are following him." Blake said with determination in her voice. She brought out her Katana and jumped down.

"Hey wait! What are you doing?!" Sun tried to stop her but saw it was too late. He sighed then looked at Kahel. "Hey you doing ok?" Kahel shook his head. He closed his eyes and activated his gauntlets.

"Sun, when the fighting starts and I know it will start, go help out Blake. I need to talk to my parents, and I pray to Oum that they are willing to listen to reason." Sun looked at him and nods.

"Leave it to me." They watched Blake as she ran to the criminal and immediately put her sword at his neck.

"What?! Oh for fu-"

"Nobody move!" Blake cut off Torchwick and yelled to the other faunus. She then looked to the parents of her brother as she took off her bow, letting her ears be shown to the others. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?! Especially you two, Maro and Melyn Fuchs?" she stares at all the White Fang members, mostly at the parents of Kahel. Maro simply chuckled.

"Ah Blake, I was wondering where you were. Where are your friends that you and Kahel made at that idiotic academy?" he asked smugly, making Blake internally stunned hearing that. "We saw you and Kahel with those other six students. Have to say, Kahel is such a disappointment. I think he needs to be reminded of who we are, and who he is. As for our client here."

"Client?!" Blake shouted out in shock. Roman had a smirk on his face.

"That's right. You see, me and the White Fang have joined together on a business venture! Isn't that wonderful?" He said joyously, then felt the sword press a little harder on his neck.

"Tell me what it is and I will see to it that this little operation ends!" Melyn just laughed at the cat faunus.

"Oh this isn't a little operation, little kitten. Too bad your father isn't here to protect you." She said laughing as another bullhead showed up.

"But I am!" The two members, along with Blake, watched as they see an orange figure landed in front of them. Both of them were surprised when they see Kahel look up at them, with sadness and shame in his eyes as he looked at them. "Father….mother…" Roman looked at the family reunion and smirked.

"Well, well, well! This is such a surprise! Looks like it's a family reunion and I'm sure the parents would just _love_ to see how their son has been, am I right?" the maroon eyed faunus had an evil grin on his face and nods.

"Of course! I would love to see how strong our little Kit has become at Beacon." He then chuckles as he stares at Kahel. "Before we take him back with us to the Fang." He starts to bring out his weapon, which Kahel recognized as a Mace that can be used as a ball and chain for long range attacks. The yellow eyed mother brought out two wooden Tonfas that has blades popping out of the ends.

"Do you remember these tonfas Kahel? Remember your old weapon? The ones you left behind?!" Meyln shouted at him as Kahel brought out his gauntlet and it's blades.

"Mom….of course I remember that. It was my old birthday present. Fang's Charmer." He said solemnly as he prepared himself. "Mom, dad, there's still time to leave the White Fang. The humans they, they aren't like what they say! I know a-"

"Silence! We will hear none of it!" Maro said as he charged Kahel along with his wife. Blake watched on, worried about Kahel. She knew he didn't want to fight them but knew he had no choice now. Roman however took this opportunity and managed to fire a blast at Blake's feet.

* * *

 **Ruby and Penny**

* * *

Both girls were walking down the street, still looking for Blake. Ruby sighs as she begins to think of something that she could do when they hear an explosion towards the docks. Ruby's eyes widen, knowing one thing that she can say that she's going to be right about, that's where Blake and Kahel are.

"Oh no…" She mutters as Penny looks at Ruby.

"Friend Ruby?" The silver eyed girl looks at her then feels her scroll go off. She reaches for it and sees it a video call from Tyler. She immediately opens it up to see his face, but notices he's off the ground.

"Tyler? What are you-?"

"No time Ruby! Get down to the docks now!" He exclaimed on the call. "That smoke is where Blake and Kahel are! Not only that, the White Fang is here too!" Penny and Ruby looked shocked hearing that as they looked at each other and nods.

"Got it! We will be there soon!" She was about to end the call when she sees Tyler smiling.

"You better. Otherwise I'll have fun knocking these guys out without you!" Ruby laughs hearing his eager voice, knowing he's ready for a fight.

"Ha ha. Very funny Ghost of Beacon. Don't worry we will be there. Don't get yourself hurt."

"Me? Hurt? I'm beginning to think you doubt my abilities Red Reaper of Beacon." He joked before getting serious. "See you soon Ruby."

"Yeah. See you soon. And Ty-" She wasn't able to finish what she was about to say since Tyler ended the call. She sighed sadly as she began to look serious. "Come on Penny let's go!"

"Right." Both girls nod as they run off to the docks to where Tyler is. And to where Blake and Kahel are.

* * *

 **With Kahel**

* * *

"What's wrong boy?! Fight back!" The father of Kahel yells out as he swings his mace, turned into a ball and chain, at the fox faunus. Kahel grits his teeth as he blocks it and grabs the ball and throws it away. He looks over to Blake, seeing her and Sun take on the White fang alone. He cursed seeing that he wasn't over there to help them, and that he had to face his parents. But to him, it was a good thing because he can now try to talk to his parents. But before he can say anything, he bend backwards to dodge a swipe from his old weapons. He jumped back, only to see his mother charging after him and swinging at him.

"Come on Kahel! We taught you better than this! Attack to kill remember?!" Melyn yelled to her son as he kept blocking each attack. He growled at the old teachings of his parents. He hated it, he didn't like the ways he got taught by them, he was crying every time they taught him when he was young and still with the Fang, only when he was with Blake and her family is when he felt safe.

"Mom! Dad! Enough of this!" He pleaded with them. "We don't have to keep fighting! Please let me show you all that not all humans are evil and bad! I know a couple of them and-Gah!" He got hit in the face by the ball from his red fox-ear father. Then his mother came over and used the wooden parts of the tonfas and kept hitting his chest repeatedly.

"No! We thought we taught you better! The humans aren't to be trusted!" The father yelled out as the mother finished hitting his chest and kicked Kahel away. "Especially the Schnee." He sneered at the name. Kahel groaned with his eyes closed as he started to get up.

"N-no…not..all Schnees are bad. The daughter…Weiss…She's nothing like them. You guys…lied to me. Said you weren't going to kill anyone yet you did! Why?" He got on one knee as he looked at both of them.

"Bah. You heard huh? Those damn dirty Schnees deserved it!" The yellow tailed faunus scoffed as she looked at her son. "And it seems you fell under their spell."

"That's not true!" the orange eared faunus coughed out as he started to get tears in his eyes. "Please…I don't want to fight…but you have to understand that."

"Enough!" The father ran and kicked his son in the gut, making Kahel's eyes widen and cough up blood. "We will hear none of it!" He then picks up Kahel by the shirt collar and lifts him up. "You may have aura and a semblance, but you were always a weak little Kit." He throws his son at the containers, making a dent in the metal. Kahel weakly shakes his head as he looks at his parents who were slowly walking towards him.

"I guess Beacon has also made him weak, his so-called friends made him weak. Especially that Schnee." The mother said.

"What can I said, the little whore of that bastard will always control him. I can see now that he isn't the boy we raised anymore. Or rather, the boy I don't even recognize now." Maro sighed and looked at the boy.

"P-please..Mother…Father."

"Don't call us that! You lost the right to EVER call us that you worthless vermin!" Melyn shouted at him, making his eyes widen and began to form tears in his eyes.

"My wife is right. You're no longer the boy we knew. You're no longer our son. Our son? He's dead to us." Shocked, confused and upset was what Kahel was feeling. The fact that his parents….no longer saw him as a son, that they effectively disowned him, hurt him the most. His parents were the only family he had and now….he had no one. "Now, I believe it's time to take you back to the White Fang. Not as our boy, but as a prisoner. They will train you back, not us." The ex-parents kept walking closer to him, only to stop. Kahel was confused as to why when he saw it, two arrows covered in ice dust at their feet. Both of them were surprised at this and saw both of their feet become blocks of ice. "What the hell is this?!" that's when they heard a voice, something that Kahel was kinda relieved to hear.

"Some parents you are…." Both adults looked to the sound of the voice, only to get a roundhouse kick to both of them, in the gut and pushed away from Kahel. They looked up to see one of the human boys Kahel was with on Friday, glaring at them. "Really? Just because he tried to help you guys? You're pathetic." Tyler coldly stated at them.

"Gggrrrr you! What did you do?!" Melyn growled at the brown haired archer, who turned his bow back to his sword form.

"I put you on ice. Fittingly so since you made fun of not only Kahel, but Weiss as well!" He then turned to Kahel and smiled. "Hey there Kahel, you doing ok?" Kahel slowly got out of the dent as he addressed his teammate.

"Fly boy? What…What are you doing here? How did you get here?" He asked as he took a deep breath.

"Well we all were looking for you and Blake. We were in Vale, one thing led to another, and I found you first. I saw Blake and Sun getting the upper hand and thought that I give you a hand." He turned back to the two fox faunus and started to get angry. "So your Kahel's parents huh?!" he shouted at them. Maro then broke the ice off his and his wife's feet and stared at the Archer.

"We are not his parents! We are no longer his family anymore! He has betrayed us, turning his back on us and siding with you humans! He has disgraced us AND the White Fang. He has no one, no family anymore!" Kahel turned his head, hearing those words again but was surprised hearing the words coming out of the Ghosts.

"Or maybe YOU'RE THE ones betraying him! I thought the White Fang was supposed to be all tough, not a bunch of PATHETIC PIECES OF SHIT!" The parents were shocked to hear this, coming from a human boy no less, and the other White Fang members in the area, even Blake, Sun and Roman stopped their fight to look at the archer who shouted those words. Even they were surprised that he said that. "And you two! You're wrong! Kahel DOES have a family! How dare you talk to MY brother like that?!" Kahel looked at Tyler dumbfounded, hearing that he called him his brother.

"W-wait Fl-Tyler? W-what did you?" He stammered and couldn't find the words. Tyler heard this and looked at him.

"Yeah you heard me right Kahel. Aside from my full blooded brother, you and Cobalt, I consider you my brothers. Ever since we became a team, with each day, I began to look up to you and Cobalt. Cobalt being the big brother to all of us, even me. How he helps us out with anything and everything. Even you Kahel, to me, you're like one of the coolest brothers. How you give me nicknames, how we always go out and have fun. Even picking on Cardin and his goons was always fun." Kahel chuckled, remembering that moment. "So no matter what these two jack asses say, you do have a family. Team CKTN, we are your brothers, I'm your brother. We are your family Kahel." Kahel looked at his teammate, no his brother, and saw him in a new light. He never thought that he would make this much of an impact on the young boy, but the fact he did, made the hurt go away. He looked at his gauntlets, his unnamed gauntlets since he never really gave them a name yet, and he found one. One that will start his journey.

' _Fuch's Redeemer…the start of my redemption.'_ Then he heard laughing coming from the other side.

"Oh that is too rich! A human?! Brothers with a faunus?! Oh this is going to be so much fun when we kill both of you. Besides, that boy beside you is weak! He took our beating and didn't fight back!" the former father laughed out loud with his wife joining him.

"Heh, weak? Or holding back?" Tyler smirked saying that as the parents went wide eyed.

"That's right. I thought that I could talk some sense into you two. But I guess that boat has sailed" Kahel said as he stood back up, next to his teammate and brother. "So you ready Fly Boy?" Tyler cracked his knuckles and had a smile.

"Ready whenever you are buddy." Both boys started to walk towards them, then went to a jog and then a full on sprint towards the ex-parents. Kahel and Tyler both swung their weapons at the two, who block their attack. What they didn't realize was that Kahel's attack had more force into it, making Tyler's words come to reality.

' _He really was holding back…'_ Maro though as they jumped back. Kahel charged his former father, with determination in his eyes. He went for a leg sweep to knock Kahel off balanced, only for Kahel to instead jump over it. Maro caught him however, with a swing of his mace to his gut. Kahel coughed up spit after that hit but got retaliation in the form of him slicing at the mace itself. Maro went to block it as it made a few cut marks on the handle of the weapon.

' _The metal is weak which means!'_ Kahel smirked as he started to pump aura into his arms. Maro growled and changed it back to a ball and chain and swung it at Kahel. Kahel ducked underneath it and ran towards the faunus and readied his arm. "You think I'm weak huh? Then you can just sit there and take this! Maybe then you'll change your mind Maro!" Kahel yelled out as he swung his arm towards the man. Maro's eyes widen as he had to put his handle out to protect him. Kahel's claws hit the handle again and this time, broke the weapon in half. The maroon eyed faunus was shocked that his weapon was snapped in half and not only that, it was Kahel himself that did it. But before he could utter a word, the aura pumped faunus delivered a slash to the chest, cutting up the clothing of his former father and kicked him away.

"GGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!" Maro screamed out as he flies by Melyn.

"Maro!" She cries out before blocking a swing from the Ghost.

"Don't focus on him, I'm your enemy remember?" He taunted the faunus who growled.

"You little human scum! I'll kill you!" She screams out in anger as she goes for a kick to the gut, only for Tyler to block it with his knee.

"Man you're so predictable. I can fight you in my sleep. And you say you taught Kahel? I say the teachers at Beacon are better teachers than you two." He broke the deadlock and jumped back. "To be honest, I don't even need my sword." He puts his sword away and motions for her to attack him. "Come on, give me your best shot!"

"You're going to regret that!" She charges him with blades out as Kahel ties up Maro.

"Heh….that human is in trouble now…you don't piss off Melyn remember?" Maro coughed and laughed, thinking his wife was going to kill the human.

"Oh you're wrong. So very wrong." Kahel told him as he watched on. "If anything, she just set herself up for failure. You don't mess with the Ghost of Beacon." Melyn heard that and got confused for a bit, but her anger got the best of her as she wildly swung at the boy. Tyler dodged the swings with ease, making Melyn got angrier.

"Stand still!" she yelled out as she thrusts her arms towards him. She smirked thinking she hit him….only for him to disappear in front of her, making her stunned at the sudden disappearance. "W-what?!" She got back into her stance and looked around to find him. "W-Where are you?!"

"Tell me….do you believe in ghosts?" Tyler reappeared behind her and whispered into her ear. She swung behind her, only to see that he disappeared again.

"Face me you coward!" she yelled out, going a little crazy as she just kept swinging wildly, hoping he reappears so she can cut him.

"What's going on?!" Maro asked shocked as Kahel smiled.

"His semblance. He's smarter than anyone I know. He's getting her angry on purpose. That's his strategy." They watched on as Melyn was out of breath, after swinging all around her. She didn't know where he was and couldn't protect herself. She fell to her knees, exhausted from the swings.

"Where…huff…where are you?! What are you?!" She exclaimed as he reappears in front of her, looking down at her.

"Me? I'm but just a ghost. A ghost to haunt you forever and ever." He said as he walked menacingly towards her. Her eyes went wide as she started to step back.

"N-no stay away!" Both faunus were surprised to hear that.

"Oh? Develop a fear of ghosts huh?" Tyler smirked as he walked quickly and stopped her. "Remember this for the rest of your days." He said, trying hard to prevent the after effects from coming up. He then punched her in the gut then hit her in the chest with a right, her gut again with his left and a punch to the face with his right again, knocking her out. He let out a sigh as he ties her up as well, before coughing up blood due to his semblance's after effects. Kahel, knowing that his former father won't move anymore, ran over to his brother as he checked up on him.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked worried. Tyler wiped his mouth and gave the fox faunus a grin.

"Yeah I'm good." He gets back up and saw that the other male faunus was tied up and watched on, shocked that his wife was so scared of this human. "Kahel I'm sorry about all of this, about your parents I mean and-" Kahel stopped him and sighed.

"Don't be sorry. I truly thought that I could talk some sense into them. Guess I was being like Blake, I was hoping for something that I guess…I knew that it would never happen." He looked down sadly before shaking his head and looked at his teammate. "But…at least there is something else that did happen. I have a new family now, at Beacon." Tyler smiles back before looking at the knocked out woman and the still conscious man.

"So what do we do with them?" He asked as Kahel looked at them in anger.

"We could get rid of them. Throw them into the ocean for the grief they caused me." Tyler put his hand on the fox faunus shoulders, making Kahel look at him who was shaking his head.

"Kahel…"

"Whoa whoa let me finish!" He said, eyes widen at the implication that Tyler believed he was really willing to do that….well if he was honest, he was thinking about doing that if he didn't go to Beacon and change his ways there. "Anyways, we could…is what my old self would have said. We'll let the police deal with them." He then looked towards where Blake was. "Right now we need to help out-"

"Hey!" both groups looked towards the roof to see Ruby, bringing out Crescent Rose out ready to fight, standing there, looking at Roman who, at the moment, pointed his cane at the downed Sun. Tyler noticed the look in the criminal's eyes, signifying he intends to hurt Ruby.

"Well hello little Red! Isn't it past your bedtime? Where's Blue? Is he not here?" he cackled. Ruby looked back for some reason before Tyler's eyes widen.

"Shit Kahel can you throw me over there?!" he asked pointing to Ruby's position. Kahel nods as he pumps aura into his left arm. "Hurry Kahel!"

"Relax I got it!" He groaned as he picked up the archer and aimed him at the Red Reaper. As he watches him fly towards him, one thought came to his mind. _'Wait, what was his strategy when he gets there?'_

* * *

 **With Ruby and Penny**

* * *

She saw the criminal about to hurt the monkey faunus, as she saw her teammate dodge the giant metal container along with the other boy. She didn't know where Kahel, or let alone Tyler was, but right now she couldn't worry about it. Ruby knows that she has a chance to help her teammate by taking down Torchwick.

"Hey!" She exclaims, bringing out her weapon with Penny behind her.

"Well hello little Red! Isn't it past your bedtime? Where's Blue? Is he not here?" she heard the eyeliner crime boss call out to her, making her glare at him. She was growling at him when she heard Penny.

"Are..these your friends as well?" Ruby took her eyes off Roman to address her friend.

"Penny get back." Roman saw this as an opportunity to hurt the Red Reaper. With a smirk, he pointed his cane at her and fired a shot. Penny's eyes widen seeing the blast. "Friend Ruby!" She tried to help her friend, who turned back and saw the blast. She gasped as braced for the impact.

"INCOMING!" they saw a blur coming in front of Ruby. Time slowed as Ruby's eyes widen, seeing the smile of her crush flying in front of her just as the blast was about to hit her. It instead hits him in the back, making him fly behind Ruby and Penny. "AAAAHHHHHH!" he lands on the roof, wincing in pain due to the blast and the hard landing.

"TYLER!" Ruby runs over to him and checks on his back. Roman was surprised that it was the Archer that took the blast, but nonetheless laughed maniacally. Penny saw Ruby with Tyler before turning her attention to the criminal who hurt her friends and glares at him. She then walks towards the edge of the roof, something Ruby notices as Tyler slowly gets up and watches on as well.

"Penny wait!" Ruby reached out to Penny, hoping she doesn't get hurt.

"Don't do it Penny. Stop please." Tyler weakly said as he got on his knees, taking deep breaths.

"Don't worry Ruby and Tyler!" Penny looked back and smiled at both of them, before looking back at the battlefield. "I'm combat ready!" as she said this, her backpack opens up. Out of the depths of said backpack flew out a sword, which became multiple swords which became wings to her as she jumps off the roof. She lands in between a group of the White Fang, which she uses her swords to take out the group, using three swords for two of the members then jumping over four of them and swinging four swords at the feet, sweeping them and knocking them out. Kahel was watching on, stunned how a single girl, the weird girl from Friday, kicking ass and effectively annihilating the members.

"H-Holy shit!" He said with eyes wide.

"You said it man!" Sun said running towards him for safety. He then looks at the two members that were tied up. "So I guess you took care of them huh?" He mentions and points his thumb to Maro and Meyln.

"Yeah, thanks to my brother." He said with a smile. They kept watching on as Ruby and Tyler were watching from the rooftop.

"How is she doing that?" Ruby asked, in which Tyler shrugged.

"I have no clue." Then Ruby punched his arm. "Ow what was that for?!"

"For taking that hit! I thought I told you not to get yourself hurt!"

"Well that wasn't really the plan! I was planning on making us invisible to avoid all that, but I saw the blast was a bit quicker. So I had two options, let you get hurt, or I take the blast!" He exaggerated, waving his arms up in the air. Ruby, while mad at him, was happy that he was willing to take the blast for her. "Anyways it's over and done with, want to help out Penny with our long range attacks?" He said as he grabbed his sword and changed it to its bow form. Ruby smiles and changes her weapon into its sniper form.

"You got it!" She sets her sights on the other White Fang members. "And Tyler.." He looks at her as he readies an arrow.

"Yeah Rubes?" She had a small smile and blush on her face.

"Thank you. I know I might have been mad, but I don't like my friends hurt remember?" He chuckled as he set his sights on the other Fang members.

"Oh I know you're not really mad. And you're welcome." He said as he released an arrow that was behind Penny. Penny looked back then looked towards the rooftop and saw Ruby take out another member with her shot. Penny nods to both of them before looking at the other bullheads and throws her swords at the bullhead and begins to pull it down out of the air. Roman watches on then decides to book it. He runs to the bullhead that was already landed and gets on it. He looks back at the destruction that has happened tonight and shakes his head.

"These kids just keep getting weirder." He mutters as he motions to close the door, only to see an arrow fly past him. He looked at the arrow, shocked as he looks at the person who fired the arrow. He sees the look on his face, eyes that tell him that this isn't the last they will see each other, and in a way, he's right. As the door closes, he begins to think about not only the failures of tonight, but the fact that this won't be the last time he sees those kids at all.

* * *

 **An hour later**

* * *

An hour after the battle, the police and the ambulance came down to the docks. The police saw the White Fang members on the ground and arrested all of them, even Maro and Melyn. Kahel watched them get into the back seat of the police car, looking on with sad eyes at the people who did give him life, but then disowned him just tonight.

"Please Kahel…Please tell them to take these cuffs off. Will ya? Please?" Maro pleaded with him. Kahel clenched his fists, looking appalled at the fact that the man was being a coward; that he didn't want to go to jail.

"You should have thought of that when you decided to fight and disown me." He told him softly, making Maro's eyes widen as he looked at his wife, who woken up and was shaken after her scare with his brother. "Farewell. Maro. Melyn." He closes the door on them, taking a deep breath as he watches the car leave. He sighs when he feels a pat on his shoulder. He turns to see Blake, giving him a silent apology to him. He shakes his head and smiles to her as he makes his way back to the others. Blake noticed the change in Kahel, at first he looked sad and tried not to fight them, and now….it's like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. She was happy to see him like this. She smiled as she returned to the others, only to hear him go off on Tyler. "Also what kind of idea was that?! I know you told me to throw you but what the hell was that?!"

"That's call having to come up with a different plan at the same time as being in the air." The archer defended himself, rolling his shoulders to work out the cinks in them. They were sitting on the wooden boxes when they see the others walking past the police officers. Ruby gets off as she tries to stop Weiss from going off on Blake and Kahel again.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, both of them explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute…and he had to also deal with his parents disowning him…" Weiss walked past her leader, but also taking note about his parents disowning him. She couldn't help but feel sad for him. It seems like she needs to have a talk to him on a free day. But now shes staring at the two faunus as Blake looks down.

"Listen Weiss…we just want you to know, we no longer associate ourselves with the White Fang. We…we just.." Weiss stopped them when she put her hand up.

"Stop. Please." She told them as she took a deep breath. "Do you know how long we have been searching for you? For twelve hours. Twelve hours! That has given me a lot of time to think about it, that and just this past couple of days I have been thinking as well. And all I have to say is…" Everyone looks at her, confused to what she's about to say. "I don't care!" Everyone was surprised to hear that, but Tyler smiled internally.

' _Well well, looks like our family is truly back together. I'm proud of you Weiss.'_

"You…don't care?" Kahel asked carefully.

"You two aren't with them anymore right?" the heiress asked both of them. The fox faunus nods as Blake speaks up.

"Yeah. Ever since we-"

"Ah ah ah! Don't say anymore because I don't want to hear it. Just…next time something this big comes up, come to us. Your team and your friends and not…" She looks at the Monkey faunus. "Someone else. Got it?" Blake looked at the sisters, who smile and nod in response with Yang giving her a thumbs up. Kahel looks at his team, which Cobalt smiles and nods, Nave gives him a thumbs up as well, and Tyler walks over and puts his arm around him.

"It's like I said before Kahel, were brothers. Right guys?" He asked the other two, which Nave just laughs and nods.

"Hell yeah. Brothers." He puts his fist out, with Tyler connects his fist with his brothers. Cobalt, seeing how close his team is now, couldn't help but be happy and joins his fist with the others.

"Brothers. To the end." They looked at Kahel, who looked at them with tears in his eyes. He wipes the tears away and grins.

"Looks like CKTN is back together my brothers." All four of them look at each other with big smiles on their faces at the same time Ruby cheered out loud.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" the girls came closer as Weiss pointed a finger at Sun.

"I still don't know what to think about you." He nervously chuckled before looking at Cobalt. Cobalt, however, began to look closely at him. He began to remember a kid he use to hang out with, a faunus with the same color hair and tail, he was trying to remember when the name struck him.

"Oh no way…..Sun is that you?!" Cobalt asked him as Sun looked confused.

"Uh yeah…do we…know each other man?" The others watched on as Cobalt brought out his amulet and showing it to Sun. Blake was mainly staring at Cobalt, knowing if she wanted to make a move, it had to be soon.

"Does this ring a bell?" The heir asked him, still smiling. Sun took a closer look at the amulet as Cobalt decided to humor him. "Or what about the time we got Jenkins with that banana bomb?" He chuckled at the memory. His team didn't know what to say, they never expected the heir to have that side of him, even team RWBY was surprised to hear that.

"Oh yeah haha! We got a bunch of bananas and put them in a jack-in-the-bo….What a minute!" Sun's eyes widen as he looked at the heir. "No shit….COBALT?!" he gained a huge grin as he ran over to his old friend.

"Yep it's me you old monkey bones!" the red eyed heir brought his arms out and hugged his friend.

"Haha funny dragon breath!" the yellow tailed faunus laughed as he let go of the hug. "So you chose Beacon huh?"

"Yep! What about you? Shade for you?" Sun shook his head and had a nervous grin.

"Nope…hehe it's Mistrial." Cobalt raised an eyebrow hearing that. "Well I wanted to check out Vale, so I snuck on before my team. I already let them know so they will be coming soon."

"Uh excuse me!" they both looked at Weiss, who looked like she needs answers. "How do you two know each other?!" her arms were crossed as the others want to know the same thing. Cobalt smiled as he decided to introduce them.

"Well I supposed it seems fair. Everyone, this is Sun Wukong. My oldest friend from back in Mistrial." Sun waved to the others, having a smile on his face looking at everyone. Blake decided at that moment she would make her mark and show everyone about her and Cobalt. She slowly starts to walk over to him as he introduces his old friend to everyone. "I'm sure you know about Kahel since you were with him. These are the brothers, Tyler and Nave Convel." Tyler gave him a two finger salute and Nave nods.

"Yo! How's it hanging?" Nave shook his head at his brother's words and lightly slaps him on the head.

"Sorry about that, I hope he didn't offend you." He apologized but Sun waved him off and laughed.

"It's cool. You and your brother are cool." Nave and Tyler smiled hearing that as Cobalt went to the next two.

"These two are the sisters, Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose."

"Hi!" Ruby waved her hand and smiled.

"Sup!" Yang smirked as Sun had a nervous grin.

"Um…sisters?" He asked. Cobalt nods in response.

"Yeah. Apparently they had nicknames at their old combat school but I'll get to that in a minute." He then looked to Weiss. "We have our resident Ice Queen, Weiss Schnee."

"Hey!" Weiss looked annoyed. Weiss then noticed Blake walking towards him and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"And last but not least. This is Blake Belladonna. An- Blake?" Cobalt just noticed Blake standing right in front of him. "What are you doing?" he asked her, worried that she was going to do something bad.

"What I should have done before, before everyone kept interrupting us." Cobalt was confused, so was everyone. That was until she did something that surprised everyone. She went and kissed Cobalt on the lips. Everyone's mouths dropped as Cobalt jumped in surprised. He wasn't expecting that at all from his girlfriend…but it also made him happy that she was willing to stop hiding the relationship. His eyes closed as well, returning the kiss as well.

' _Ok what the fuck?! When did this happen?!'_ Kahel thought, shocked that Blake was in a relationship with his leader.

' _Well….not going to lie, should have seen that coming.'_ Came the thoughts of Yang and Nave. Both looked at each other as they held hands and smiled at each other.

' _Ah man…of course he gets the lucky girl.'_ Sun deflated, seeing how his best friend was with the girl he was hanging out with the past couple of days. He had hope he can hopefully get her attention and they could try, but he couldn't help but be happy. _'Then again, I doubt she would even give me a chance. I'm proud of you Cobalt. You managed to get a girlfriend.'_ As they parted, Blake looked at him and smiled.

"I never got the chance to say this…but I love you too Cobalt." She put her head on his shoulder, with a smile on her face. Cobalt just smiled and held her close.

"Thank you Blake." He then looked at the others, who looked for an explaination.

"What?! When?! How?! What?!" Ruby stammered out as she pointed at him and Blake. Cobalt chuckled and smiled.

"We've uh…been together for a while now. A couple weeks I believe right Blake?" Blake looked at the others and nods.

"That's right. We started when we went to get our birthday presents for you Ruby and Tyler." Kahel looked at her in disbelief. She saw this and started to look upset. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all. I just…wanted to keep it secret for now. I was recovering at the time but it's thanks to Cobalt that I was able to feel that happiness again." Cobalt saw his partner walking up to him and stare into his eyes. "Kahel?"

"I just have one thing to say to you leader." He said bluntly, "If you ever hurt her, I don't care if you are my leader, I will hurt you. I will beat you down and break your body. Are we clear?" Blake looked appalled at her brother in all but blood, she couldn't believe that he would say that in front of her. But she did understood why he would say that. Cobalt looked dead into Kahel's eyes.

"Then you don't have to worry. I don't plan on hurting my girl at all. Those who want to hurt her will have to go through me Kahel, and if you hurt her, well…the same can be said to you." Both had a deadlock in stares. Everyone felt the tension between the two before both of them smile at each other, knowing both of them just want to protect Blake, whether it be as her brother or her boyfriend.

"Ha…to be honest, I always wanted to do that." Kahel said with a light laugh.

"Not going to lie, but the same goes for me." Cobalt lightly laughed as well. Both of them fist bumped as the group came closer.

"Well as surprising to see Blakey in a relationship." Yang started as she yawns. "I'm a bit worn out from searching you guys and I want to go to bed." All the others murmured in agreeance and start to walk back to Beacon. Tyler, however stops as he looks behind him, back to where Torchwick left, and where the White Fang were. If they were willing to steal this much dust, it means that something big is about to come up.

"What's up Tyler?" He looked back to see Ruby, looking worried as he looked back.

"I don't know…but I have the feeling that things are about to kick off very soon." He muttered. "If Torchwick is with the Fang, then something big is about to happen. This isn't the last time we will see him."

"I know." She said in the same low tone. "But no matter what happens, we will all be here to take him down." She looked at him with a determined smile. He looked back with the same determined smile and nods.

"Yeah. Now let's go rejoin the others. We got classes tomorrow." She groans as he starts to run off. "Race you!"

"Hey no fair!" She starts running off to the others, knowing that their time at school was about to get even crazier and fun. And they will have their teams with them through it all. But one question hung on her mind as she regrouped with the others.

"Hey wait a minute! Where's Penny?!"

* * *

 **Warehouse in an Unknown Location with Roman**

* * *

Roman walked into the warehouse. He managed to get at least one case before he left. He knows that all the rest was either lost or recovered by the police. With a tired sigh, he set the case down as he hears a voice coming from the darkness.

"You disappoint me, Roman." Roman jumps up In shock as he looks towards the darkness.

"Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." he sees only the head of the girl that spoke to him. The girl had flowing dark ash hair and yellow eyes. Her pale skin was shown as well as a violet eyeshadow and lipstick.

"We were expecting... more from you." She said. Roman was laughing a little, getting nervous but not showing it as he gets serious

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang. Besides, those two that you talked so highly about? The Red and Yellow Volpes? They got defeated by their son and Blue! Blue no less! And he almost gave me a scar on my face! Like I can see he did to you." She remembers that night all too well. She couldn't believe that the boy, who she thought was weak, had pinpoint accuracy and managed to get a scratch on her. However, she chuckled darkly as she walked out of the darkness, with a fire ball in her hand. She was 5'11" in height, wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs with a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress itself ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. What he didn't see was a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest and the sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She also wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck and a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear with dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. Also on her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. She wasn't alone as there was a mint hair girl, brown skin, red eyes and 5'8" height wise. Her attire consisted of an intricate white top and a olive-colored crop top, on the back of which is her personal emblem, which was in the shape of a cut gem. This was accompanied by white pants with brown chaps that go to her calves, with a overlong belt, wrapped twice with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth. She also wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. She also wore a gold, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads near the same wrist. And with them was a boy as well. A gray haired slicked back with silvery-gray eyes, pale skin and he stands 5'10" tall. He was wearing wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body, same colored pants and shoes. He also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. with Rerebraces and Vambraces protecting his arms.

"And you will continue to do so." She chuckles darkly as she had a smirk. "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation. And let's leave that boy alone. We have plans for him as well." Roman raised an eyebrow hearing that.

"And what will that be Cinder?" he asked the dark haired girl, Cinder. She remains quiet as she walks away from him.

"Emerald, Mercury, let's go." She calls out to the girl and boy, Emerald and Mercury respectively, as they follow her out. Roman sighs as he lights another cigar.

"This is going to be a loooonnnnggggg night."

* * *

 **Elsewhere unknown location**

* * *

"GGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Within the halls of an unknown location, echoed the cries of a 15 year old human kid, who had been subjected to an experiment. His body, was starting to turn into something that will be seen in nightmares. The body turned into a big gigantic scorpion but it went back as a human body before it combined itself. His face was showing pains of the thing that had been injected into him. His body had the scorpion's body but his legs remained there. Within the darkness, there was a sigh and writing heard.

"Test number 933….unsuccessful." The mysterious figure sighed as the body of the former kid was put in a tube…..along with the rest of the…failed experiments, all of them groaning in pain, wanting to die but can't as they remain in their mutated state. "I shall soon find the perfect serum AND the perfect test subject. I will not stop til I do." The person chuckles evilly as the figure looked at the three kids, that are trapped in a cage, which would be next. "Maybe one of them will be the right ones. But I digress, I must figure out what went wrong." The voice disappears, leaving the kids by themselves. The three kids, two boys and a girl, were crying as they saw another person's life get ruined by this. The kids, these human kids….were dressed in Signal uniforms. The girl, dark skinned had light yellowish orange hair with eyes, once filled with gold, were dulled and red from tears. One of the two boys had red eyes and dark red hair with an almond skin tone. The other boy was a fair skin tone, with charcoal hair and brown eyes. All of them….had only one thought.

' _Someone….anyone….HELP US!'_

* * *

 **Well….Volume one is done. Yes finally Cobalt and Blake have kissed, making their ship, Blue Shadow, official and a new brotherhood is formed. A new family of sorts.**

 **Keeper: But what was with that ending? And who are those kids that are in that location? Time will only tell for them. And yes Volume one has finally ended so we will be getting into 1.5 now. Hope you guys like the next chapter because well, we got another flashback.**

 **Yep! It's a flashback to Signal academy among other stuff. But we rather not spoil it for you all so you will have to wait til next time. Speaking of which, yep the soundtrack is out! I would say, my favorite of the soundtrack is…..well all of it.**

 **Keeper: But I will say, Smile did catch us off guard. We weren't expecting that song at all.**

 **If you guys don't know what it's about, (But I'm pretty sure you guys do) Go look at MurderofBirds livestream of the song. Him and EruptionFang, those two explain it pretty well.**

 **Keeper: Yeah but enough of that. As the curtain falls on this Volume, we want to thank you guys again for keeping up with the story and for the support. We wouldn't have gotten here without you.**

 **Amen to that. And so! As we start up the next chapter and the drill you guys know oh so well, Like, Comment, Favor etc. And we shall see you all in the next chapter of Against All Odds! See you all next time! Don't follow the Path to Isolation!**

 **Keeper: And Ignite the light of your soul!...ok we're done here.**

 **Ah come on! I personally like this. As they say, The Triumph will be ours!**

 **Keeper: …..I'm just going to show you how I Smile and move on. *Facepalms* oh god damn it.**

 **Yeah we're done. Sorry about that buddy!**

 **Keeper: It's fine.**


	15. Chapter 14: between Volume 1 and 2 begin

**What's up guys?! TheKahlibear and Keeper of the One Winged Angel here with another chapter of Against All Odds! Now we start Volume 1.5!**

 **Keeper: Yep! So what will happen in this chapter? Well you're going to find out. But before we get into it, let us answer a couple of comments we saw in the last chapter. TheCarlosInferno, you are right. The Eclipse is coming, but not right now.**

 **I'll take over with this next one. For you Nighthawk The Warrior…well your half right, half wrong. Those kids do have something to do with the person Tyler is searching for but they are not the other siblings. Good try though, all that will be explained in Volume two. But without further ado, let's get this volume started!**

 **Keeper: Before we forget, Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person.**_

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 _Texting: 'Yo!'_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: First mission and truths revealed**

* * *

 **Signal Academy Two years ago** _ **Young Ruby's POV**_

* * *

It's been a few months since I got to know more about Tyler. Since then, well I was with him, hanging out with him most of the time. We also managed to get a few more friends! So they joined us as well. I mean, I do like them….except for one….maybe two. But first off, I remember meeting Rosu Dota, he was like the calmest person I know aside from Tyler. He was human but didn't mind the faunus, in fact he did like them. There was also Mango Stein! Another girl who liked weapons as much as I do but no relationship to that other guy who bullied Tyler and tried to bully me. And Max Zanos, the other boy that hung out with us. Well, people call him 'Bad Luck Max' for some reason. I guess when something bad happens he gets blamed for it? Even though he didn't do anything. I mean his semblance isn't luck or anything, its like…I guess you could say he makes dust weapons. Anyways, he isn't a bad guy. But there is one more boy. This Austin guy….Austin Cutler. I don't know…I don't really like him but he seems like a good person. I mean he does hang out with us and was able to keep up with Nave and Tyler. But I never really got the chance to fully talk to him. Then there was one more girl….one who I REALLY don't like. Her name was Kat, Kat Lavender like the reporter. I guess she wanted to train to be a huntress too instead of being like her mom, but nobody liked her. Sure we might keep it to ourselves but we just don't like who she is and how she is. She's like a snobby girl who lies to others and everything! Not only that, she has shown interest in Tyler and Austin….mainly Austin but still led Tyler along as well. That got me furious with her along with Yang and Nave, and our other friends. But we didn't say anything and let it go. Well it was going well until…well for some reason Rosu, Mango, and Max didn't show up to school one day. I didn't understand it but I just assumed they transferred to another school because of their parents? But all I know was that Tyler was really upset throughout the whole week. But what was really strange was that….Austin did the same as well the week after. Then I noticed Tyler wasn't doing so good because of it. But he told me that everything was fine so I let it go as well. I didn't know why he was always tired and all and this went on for a month and a half. After that, I heard that he and his brother went on vacation for a week with their family so that's good. But the time they went away, I felt…I don't know…empty? But I know the reason why. My crush for Tyler grew exped…expe….it grew big. I know then that I wanted to tell him how I feel about him and I knew that he would be coming back today.

"Geez sis, calm down. I know you're excited but relax. You look like your about to pass out right now." I heard Yang tell me, holding back a blush of embarrassment. We were at our usual table that we hang out at, waiting on the brothers…and Yang's boyfriend Matt. I still don't understand the reason why she's still with him since he's not a good person but this is Yang we are talking about.

"I know I know, but I can't help but be excited you know?! I'm finally decided to tell him about my feelings!" I hopped up in joy, getting ready to finally tell him when he shows up. I hate this waiting though, I just wish he show up soon.

"Yeah I know." Yang checked her scroll to see she got a text…not from Matt but from Nave. "Huh, well Wolfie and Ty are here. They just showed up now-"

"Yo! Ruby!" we both looked at Tyler who had a huge smile on his face, like something happened and he was really happy about it. Maybe he was just happy to see us again, yeah that's it! I smiled and waved to him.

"Hi Tyler! Welcome back!" I say back to him as he reached us.

"Yeah sorry about that you two, we had some family mini vacation we wanted to do. A-anyways, Ruby can I talk to you for a second?" I couldn't believe it, he's asking me to go with him? Alone?! I could tell him! This is my chance! I turned to Yang who just smiled and shooed me away.

"Go ahead. I need to go find Matt and Wolfie. See you guys at lunch!" Yang left us as Tyler started to walk to a secluded area. I followed him, thinking of how I should tell him. Should I just be forward with it? Should I give him hints? I don't know but I am going to tell him today! We walked over when he stopped, so I looked at him.

"You ok Ty? I mean, you looked really happy. What did you do for that vacation?" I asked him as he turned and smiled.

"Oh we uh…went to a family beach house. We spent a week at the beach not in Patch but like in Mistrial." I tilted my head at that, he hasn't said anything about a beach house that his family owns.

"How come I haven't heard of it?" He chuckled as he looked at me in the eyes.

"Well how come you never asked?" I opened my mouth to retort but found out he was right. Me nor Yang haven't really asked him about it at all.

"Ok you got me there." I smiled getting ready to tell him before I began to think what he wanted to talk about. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?" His face brighten up hearing that and his smile grew bigger.

"Well when I got here, I got stopped by Kat. She wanted to talk to me about something." Oh no…no it couldn't be….Please no. I looked at him, hoping it wasn't what I was thinking. My heart was starting to hurt and sink.

"Wha…what did she want to talk to you about?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well we were talking about where I was. I told her the same as you and…she began to tell me how she cares a lot about me." He said happily, breaking my heart bit by bit. She….she didn't! "And…she said how much she loves me for me. Ruby I haven't had something like this happen, a girl actually loves me for me! She asked if we can start dating and I said yes. I'm dating Kat Lavender!" She did….I can't believe it. The day I was about to tell him…..and now I lost that chance to ever date him….my heart broke and I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so hard. I haven't felt like this since mom died…but he was smiling…happy about this…I held back my tears as I showed him a smile.

"Tyler…That's wonderful!" I hugged him, showing him that I would support him. "I'm glad that you're happy."

"Thank you Ruby. That means a lot to me." He hugged me back, not knowing how much this is hurting me inside. We broke away as he had a big smile. "I'm glad you support me and Kat. I need to go find her again. We will tell the others at Lunch so I'll see you at class Rubes!" He started to run off. He waved to me with his big smile I really like as he left me alone. I weakly smiled back and waved to him, only to start breaking down and crying at my failed attempt. I couldn't hold it in much longer as I fell to my knees and cried my eyes out. I had my hands on my face so no one could see how much pain I was in, when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Ruby?!" I peeked out through my fingers to see my crush's brother, kneeling right next to me concerned. "H-hey! What happened?! Nobody hurt you did they?!" I shook my head as I just put my head on his shoulder. I know he was taken by surprised but I didn't care.

"N-no…nobody hurt me…..not physically…" I stammered out. I felt his arms wrap around me like an older sibling would do, like how Yang does it. He started to coo to me, calming me down if only a little bit.

"Ssshhhh, sssshhhh it's ok little Red. Please, tell me what happened?" he asked. So I started to tell him about…well everything except the bullying I encountered my first day. I told him about my crush on his little brother, to how I wanted to tell him how I feel….then to the heartbreak of finding out about him and his…..new girlfriend Kat. After each bit, he showed surprised at the fact to my crush on Tyler and how I wanted to tell him today, then showed his anger when he found out about him and Kat.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Kat of all people?!" he growled as I timidly nod. He looked at me apologetically as he sighed. "I'm sorry Ruby. If I had known, I would have planned it out for both of you."

"I-its ok….just wish *sniffles* I had a chance.." I told him quietly. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey you will Ruby. You will. To be honest I'm in the same boat as you." That took me by surprise, I looked at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, I'm the same as you. I have a massive crush on Yang, and you see my situation. Sure it's hard, but I know that things will turn out ok in the end."

"R-really? You mean that I can still have that chance?!" I looked at him smiling. He nods to me.

"Yeah Rubes, you do have that chance. Are you going to give that up?" He asked me. I shook my head as I wiped my face, getting rid of the tear stains on my cheeks.

"No way, I know that I will have a chance to tell him. Someday I will tell him how I feel!" I almost shouted out, making Nave laugh at my renewed enthusiasm.

"That's good Ruby! Don't lose that hope!" he tells me as i….

 _Hello! Remnant to Ruby?!_

* * *

 **Present time, five days after the incident at the docks Third Person POV in Combat Class**

* * *

"Hello…Ruby…?" Yang snapped her fingers at her sister who was in a daze. The brawler noticed how she was sighing sadly as Tyler and Jaune were sparring with each other. It had been five days after the events at the docks and JNPR was informed by both Blake and Kahel of their past. To their surprise, they had the same reaction as the others, they didn't care about their past as they only know them as they are now. And speaking of which, the others also noticed how sad the red reaper is as they switched off from the spar to seeing the young leader.

"Dolt are you there?" Weiss asked, a bit concerned about her leader. She hasn't seen her this sad before, not since telling them about the story of their meeting. Ruby seemed to snap out of it as she looked at the others.

"Oh, hey sorry guys." She apologized to them. Yang looked at her with a serious look.

"Ruby are you ok? Be honest with me." But then she saw the look in her sister's eyes. "You're thinking about that day aren't you?" the silver eye girl nods in response as Tyler leg sweeps Jaune, making him fall onto the floor. Jaune rolls out of it and starts to swing his sword, hitting Tyler's sword.

"Of course I am…it's getting close to the anniversary of when I was about to tell him. My biggest regret." She said sadly, sighed as she puts her head on her hand. The others looked at each other until Nave spoke up.

"I know Rubes, but think about it like this. Maybe now you can tell him. After all, I did with Yang and you see the result." He said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah but she broke up with Matt. Tyler is still with his girlfriend." That's when they heard the bell ring, surprising the group of how long Tyler and Jaune have been going at it.

"Well that's the end of this sparring session. I am surprised Mr. Arc, you have certainly improved in the few weeks after your….defeat to Winchester. I can say I am impressed." Goodwitch complimented Jaune, making the knight smile. "However, make sure you don't swing wildly like you did at the beginning. Stuff like that will never end well for you. And make sure you practice with your aura so you can use it sparingly. Understand?" He nods as Goodwitch looks at the Archer. "As for you Mr. Tyler, honestly I don't know what else to say. Just like your teammates, even your brother, you know the situation and plan accordingly. Especially when Mr. Arc disarmed you. However, be careful with your semblance as I see the after effects." Tyler starts coughing as soon as she says that. He nods as he sighs.

"Yeah, sucks that this is the punishment for my semblance. Either way, awesome fight Jaune. Oh wait who won?" he asked as Goodwitch showed them their aura bars. They were surprised, not at who the victor was, but of how it was actually wasn't a one sided fight. Tyler won, but was above Jaune by 15%...which is better than last time where Jaune couldn't even dent the opponent's aura and they still had tons of it left.

"Aw man…I still lost?" Jaune sighed sadly. He shook his head as he had a proud smile on his face, happy with how far he's progressed. "Well great fight Tyler. Looking forward to our next match." He said as he held his hand. Tyler shook his with a smile on his face as well.

"Same to you Jaune."

"Now students, next week we will have our finals for the end of this semester." Everyone groans at that. "Which means if you don't bring your full abilities out in this class, you will fail. But until then, enjoy your weekend." She said as the class gets let out. The others look at Tyler and Jaune as they kept their combat clothes on walking towards them. Ruby went to the back so she wouldn't let Tyler see her sad face.

"That was awesome team leader! You can almost break people's legs now!" Nora exclaimed to her leader. Jaune rubbed the back of his head, hearing his hyperactive teammate say that.

"You certainly have improved since the beginning of the year." Cobalt pitched in as Jaune looked at Pyrrha and smiled.

"Well I do have a good teacher." Pyrrha blushed at the compliment and smiled back at Jaune. Cobalt noticed this interaction and smiled internally. He had his arm around Blake, who sported a blush of her own.

"Well that's good. Kinda glad nothing crazy is going on this weekend, we need a break from that." He lightly joked, causing the others to chuckle at the response. He was checking the news on his scrollwhen he saw something that infuriated him. "Oh son of a bitch." Everyone looked at him confused.

"What's up?" Kahel asked, now wondering why his leader cussed out loud.

"Well….apparently the Faunus Killer strikes again." The three boys knew who it was and stared at the news, getting angry at the supposed killer.

"Uh…..Faunus Killer?" Yang asked with an eyebrow raised. The others were confused to what this…person is.

"Yeah. We have been getting news of him before. I'm surprise none of you guys know. So the Faunus Killer is this….man, who goes around Vale, killing any faunus in cold blood. Not just that….he takes their…extra appendages as, in my eyes, a creepy trophy." He told them, with anger in his voice. Everyone else was shocked and appalled at hearing this, they couldn't imagine someone so twisted doing that to the faunus, with no apparent reason to why this man would do such a thing.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You mean he goes after the faunus?!" Yang almost shouted out, while grabbing Nave's arm. Nave was surprised by this, but smiled as he got closer to her.

"Hey, don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to me Sunshine." He told her confidently. Yang looked at him and saw his smile.

"But this guy! He's going around and-" She was silenced by him kissing her on the lips. She was taken back by this but returned the kiss. As he broke the kiss, he kept his smile.

"I know. But then again, I have everyone here. I doubt they will want me to get hurt as well. And we can't forget about Blake here, or Kahel." He pointed to each one of the faunus.

"Well you don't have to worry about me, I'm tough enough to take on anything this asshole can dish out." The fox faunus told them. Weiss was looking at him, with no one ever realizing it, with a bit of concern in her eyes. She had wanting to talk to him, so he can tell her the truth. She was waiting for a good time to talk to him, since they were busy before. She knew that today would be the day, the day she would get him one-on-one. So he can explain himself as to why he kept that secret from her.

"And to hell I'm letting him hurt my kitten." Cobalt stated, making Blake blush a deep red at the nickname for her, an unexpected thing that just happened. Yang just looked at Blake with a mischevious grin on her face, same as the others.

"Ooooooooo. Well well Blakey. Or should I say-"

"Yang no. I will say this now, only Cobalt can call me that because he is my boyfriend. And also." She looks at said boyfriend with an eyebrow raised. "Kitten?" he shrugged at her question.

"Well, since we are around friends right now. You are a cat faunus, your my girlfriend, and since Yang calls my teammate Wolfie, I figure I would join her in that. Though I agree with Blake, I can only call her that Yang. And I will let you call Nave Wolfie, we respect each other ok?" He told and ask the blonde. She put her finger on her chin and hummed. But before she could answer, he got a message on his scroll, seeing it was Ozpin. "Oh…it seems like Ozpin wants me to come up." He said.

"For what reason?" The archer spoke up asking. Cobalt looked at his teammate with confusion in his eyes.

"No clue. But I'll go see what it is right now." He told him as he started to walk off. "Hey Blake you coming?" he asked his girlfriend, but she shook her head.

"No thank you. Go ahead I'll wait for you." She said with a smile. He smiled back as he started to head off.

"Hey wait! Before you go leader!" Cobalt stopped as the others looked at Tyler. "In regards to the Faunus Killer, why don't we investigate this guy?" He put out, surprising everyone.

"But would Ozpin allow it?" The ice queen questioned. That made the Heir have a smirk on his face.

"Then I guess we will find out right now. Looks like I'll ask him that when I get there. See you guys in a little bit." He said as he walked to Ozpin's office, leaving all the others there. Blake then turned to go to the dorm rooms.

"Well if you need me, I'll be back in our room guys." She said walking off, as Ruby finally spoke up to her.

"Wait I'll join you Blake." She told her as she walked off to join her. Yang and Nave noticed how her body emotions were saying how upset she was, something that also caught the attention of Tyler.

"Hey wait Rubes!" he called out but she didn't answer back. He was confused as to why she was acting like she was sad as he looked at the others. "Guys what's wrong with Ruby?" The others knew, but Nave made the shush motion, saying to not say anything. Yang then stretched her arms out as she kissed Nave's cheek.

"I don't know…bbbuuuuttttt I'll check it out! I'll tell you guys later. See you in a little bit Wolfie!" She said in her cheerful tone as she ran off to catch up to her teammates. JNPR also left the group as well, deciding to go eat. Kahel was about to say something until Weiss started to drag him.

"Whoa what the?!" He said startled.

"If you will excuse us, I need to borrow your fox faunus for a bit." She stated to the two remaining boys. They watched as the Heiress kept dragging their teammate along. With nobody next to them, Nave just sighed and looked at his brother.

"Wanna go play some video games?" He offered as Tyler, who was still confused to everything going on, looked at his brother.

"Gears of War 4?" the archer asked as Nave nods and the two of them walk back to their dorm room.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office**

* * *

Within the office of the headmaster, the gears were turning slowly as Ozpin looked at the video screen of three of the council. He rubbed his head and sighed at what they are asking him.

"I understand that, but are you all being serious? Now?" The headmaster tiredly asked them as the first councilmen answered back.

"Yes. Out of all of the teams here in Beacon, we are very interested in this CKTN. While yes, RWBY and JNPR are interesting and strong teams, CKTN in our eyes show a lot of potential and we would like to see them in action. And aside from that, no other Huntsmen team is available at the time."

"Agreed." The second councilmen told him. "All four of them have high grades in their school work and especially in their combat class. We had thought the younger brother would not do so well along with the fox faunus, but both proved us wrong and we, like the first one said, want to see them act in a real mission. They will be paid and this town has called for help many of times to the other kingdoms and yet no response. This is a chance to prove that Beacon can answer the call to action as well. Not only that, but a first year team can complete this mission." The third councilmen, finished up with a question of his own.

"Are you going to call them up now?" Ozpin sighed as he awaited for the leader of CKTN.

"I sent him the message. He is on his way. And I'll let him know."

"Good. We will talk to you before the Vytal Festival starts Ozpin. Goodbye." And with that, the call ends. Ozpin sits on his chair as he rubs his head, thinking about how he was going to tell the young heir about the once in a lifetime opportunity for him and his team. But he also weighed in the possible consequences. He had no idea of this village that had called out for help, and the way they put it, why wouldn't the other kingdoms answer that call? It wouldn't make sense unless they lied and just said it so they can get the fastest help. But he was also intrigued as to how this team will work on their first mission. But he also can't help but have a little worry about them, since it is their first mission. he was then taken out of his thoughts when he saw the elevator door open to show off the leader of CKTN in it. He walked over to the desk as he took a seat.

"Professor, was there something you wanted to talk about?" He asked politely. Ozpin had a memory of another time where someone was asking him the same thing. He had a soft smile as he looked at the heir.

"Yes there is Mr. Dragunov, I have something that I need to tell you and concerns you and your team."

* * *

 **Study Hall with Weiss and Kahel**

* * *

After dragging Kahel away from the others, Weiss arrived at the Study Hall, the place where those two will always have their conversations at. Kahel was griping and whining in a comedic fashion as he noticed where he was. Weiss let go of him as he worked out his wrist. He then looked at the heiress.

"So what was the deal with all that? How come you dragged me here?" he asked her with an eyebrow raised. Weiss simply just looked at him then closed her eyes.

"Because….I wanted to talk to you. Alone." She told him as she took a seat at their table. Kahel looked around, seeing that it wasn't full like it would be on a Friday. He shrugged as he sat down. He looked at the heiress's eyes with his own orange eyes.

"Ok…so what do you want to talk about?" Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she looked at him with a bit of hurt in her eyes.

"Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me you were in the White Fang whenever we talked like how we are now?" His eyes widen at the question, as he thought back to how he was correct that it was going to bite him in the ass. "Please…tell me the reason why. I thought we were friends?" He didn't realized how much hurt and doubt he had cause her to have. For some reason, he was upset with himself for not saying it in the first place. He sighed as he prepared for telling her the truth.

"We are friends Weiss. The reason why I didn't tell you….was because I didn't want you to hurt any more than you already did at that time." He told her, making the heiress confused. She scooted her chair closer to him as she looked at him.

"Hurt more? Please explain" He looked at her as he started to explain it.

"When you told me about how the White Fang basically hurt your family, I knew you were hurting and I refused to hurt you more than before. I chose to keep it away because if we are going to be honest, you would have said how I was an undercover spy for the White Fang won't you?" He deadpanned at the last statement making Weiss looked insulted at that remark.

"No I wouldn't have!" She stated. After a few moments of silence, and continued deadpanning of Kahel, Weiss submitted. "…Ok yes I would have at the time."

"Exactly…but what you also said on the night our secret was exposed….shocked me even more and I had to find out the truth…" Weiss was confused as to why he was shocked.

"What do you mean?" She then thought back when she mentioned the Red and Yellow Volpes. "Wait you mean the Red and Yellow Volpes of the White Fang?" He nods. "But why? How come you were shocked?" he sighed as he prepared to tell this girl the truth.

"W-well…it's because….they were my parents." He admitted, making Weiss gasp in shock while putting a hand over her mouth.

"Are…are you serious?" he sadly nods at her question.

"Yeah…sad part was, I didn't even know they did it. See, I was with the Fang when they were peaceful, practically born into it like Blake did. I know that Blake has told you all the story of us in the White Fang so I won't repeat it. But let's just say…my parents tried to get me to be like them." His ears flatten remembering it. Weiss saw his ears flatten, thinking it was cute as she heard him continue on. "It was the reason why I didn't really like the Schnee name, they caused me a lot of pain thanks to my parents. They trained me nonstop once they found out I unlocked my aura and semblance, and let me tell you it was hell." He brought up his shirt and turned so his back is shown. Weiss again gasped in shock as she sees what scared her. She sees all the scars on his body, claw marks, knife cuts and nail scratches displayed all over his back. "This was….the result of the training…not really pretty is it?" He then jumped a bit in surprise when he felt Weiss's hand touch his back, feeling all the scars on his body. She couldn't believe that he had to deal with all this because of his parents.

"This…this is…awful. They are your parents! I know my father hasn't been good but how could your parents do this to you?!" she took her hand off his back as he put his shirt down. He sighed as he looked at her.

"I don't know. To be honest, after what happened Sunday, I could care less now. Because after that night, they disowned me. They found out I had human friends, even you as a friend. Safe to say, they were disgusted with me and as I said, disowned me on that night. I'm just glad Fly Boy was around and helped me out. You won't have to worry about them anymore. They went to jail and I highly doubt they will get out anytime soon." He sighed as he looked at her. "Either way, I didn't want you to be hurt or to think that I was this…spy to try to get your trust to betray you. That is why I lied to you, I wanted to truly be your friend and for that, I'm sorry that I did." He apologized as he looked down with eyes closed. Now that he told her the reason, Weiss understood why he didn't mention it before. She admitted to herself, she would have said all that, have those doubts in her head and possible hurt even more. He really wanted to be her friend above all else. She shook her head and sighed.

"Well now I can see why you kept it to yourself all this time." She said as she continues. He opens his eyes, only to see what stunned him. He saw the heiress smile at him. "And your right, before I would have been….a complete….dolt I guess, but not now. I see that it is true you kept it from me but only cause you heard about my past and didn't want to hurt me more. That's….kind of you to do something like that. I haven't really been like this in a long time so..thank you Kahel." She said genuinely. She appreciated what this faunus has done for her, being able to talk to her, keep her company as well as try not to hurt her as much.

"Hey your welcome. To be honest, I expected you to be…I'm sorry to say, angrier than this." He nervously said.

"No no, its fine. I would have thought the same thing if I was you." She reassured him. He sighed in relief but then she thought about something. "So…can I ask you a question?" He tilted his head at the question.

"What is it? Anything you want to ask I will answer." He told her truthfully. That got the heiress to smile with, in her mind, evil intent.

"Ssoo….first off, can I rub your ears?" Kahel's ears perked up as he was surprised by the question. That was something he never expecting the white hair girl to ask him.

"W-wait you really want to?" He asked her hesitantly. She raised an eyebrow at this before answering him.

"Well…yes I do. Wait is that a problem?" She asked concerned. "You don't have to say yes if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I don't mind." Kahel said quietly, surprising the heiress. "J-just…be careful and gentle with them ok?" Weiss nods as she starts to gently rub his ears. He flinched at the contact then started to ease into it. What he didn't mention was that this was the first time anyone, and he means ANYONE, touch his ears. Not even Blake has touched his ears. But he liked the feeling of them being rubbed. For Weiss, it was like she was a little kid again, rubbing the ears of a pet she used to have, and her old friend's ears as well. But the difference was that her old friend would jokingly complain of how cold her hands are. Kahel however…

"You…not affected by my hand?" She asked curiously.

"What does that mean?" he questioned, enjoying the feeling of his ears being rubbed by her.

"What I mean is, I've done this before with my old friend. The ones when I was younger, and they always said, jokingly of course, that my hands were cold. A-and I'm rubbing your ears." Kahel chuckled as he looked the corner of his eyes to look at the heiress.

"Well…let's just say the cold never bothered me, at all. And aside from that, your hands aren't cold. You felt my scars remember?" Weiss had pink dusted on her cheeks. She didn't mean to do that and yet she did. Why did she do it? Even she didn't know why. "So I felt your hands, they aren't cold at all."

"R-really?" Kahel smiled and nods.

"Yeah. So…how do they feel?" She kept rubbing his ears gently, loving the feel of his fox ears. They twitched gently, signifying that he was loving it as well.

"They're so soft. How do you get them this soft?" She said softly, looking at him. He shrugs at that question.

"I don't know. They've always been soft."

"I see…" She smiles as she removes her hand, much to the displeasure of Kahel. She didn't want to step over her boundaries and respect him like a friend should. "Anyways, do you have any special talents you have?"

"I do. But I rather not share just yet. I want to surprise everyone with it." He said with a smirk. He was about to say something when his faunus ears picked up something, a voice. He looked towards the voice to see Cardin Winchester, not looking at them but on his scroll….with a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked him, he stood up as he looked at her.

"I uh…want to check on something real quick ok? Sorry to cut this short." He told her apologetically, making Weiss pout. _'She even looks cute when she pouts…wait what?'_ He shook his head as he smiled. "Sorry, I'll see you later!" He walked over to listen in to Cardin's conversation, wondering what he was saying. Weiss stayed there, looking at her hands and remembering the feeling of Kahel's ears. She had a small smile on her face. She got up and walked out of the Hall, going back to her team dorm room.

' _This turned out to be one of the best days I've had yet. He told me the truth, and let me pet his ears. Not only that, complemented me. If I didn't know any better, I say he was trying to work his way into my heart.'_ She paused mid step as she thought about it more and more, thinking back on the boys that would try to date her only because of her money and her status as Heiress. She shook her head thinking back then. _'No, Kahel isn't like those boys back then. He isn't even like that one boy I really liked. Sure I did like him, and I didn't go up and tell him, it was only til later on that I found out he was like the others. But Kahel….he's different, in a good way.'_ She smiled and continued to walk back to her dorm room, happier than before.

* * *

 **CKTN's Room with Nave and Tyler**

* * *

"Oh come on! That Snatcher is a fucking asshole!"

"Well keep firing at it and roll out of the way!" The boys got back to their dorm rooms and started up their Gears of War 4 game and started off where they last left off, Act three on the third chapter….on Insane difficulty. While they were able to get past a few sections, they got stuck when the snatchers came out. They watched as Tyler's character got carried off by said Snatcher that ended in a game over. "Although I can't say much since I did the same thing." The older brother sighed as he looked at his younger brother. "Wanna try one more time?" The archer looked at him, who was already getting angry with the Snatcher, then looked back at the game as he readied his controller.

"Let's fucking do it!" Nave shook his head with an amused smile on his face as he started up the game again. "So what do you think the reason why Cobalt went to Ozpin?" Tyler asked as he got into cover and fired on the Swarm. Nave shrugged at that.

"I have no idea, maybe to talk about grades?" he lamely put out when he knew it wasn't true. In fact it was far from the truth, he knew that all four of them had pretty much excellent grades so that couldn't be it.

"Ha ha…doubt it. Nave look out!" Nave saw the Swarm start to converge on his position as he had to run away from there. He threw out a grenade to clear them out.

"Got them, thank you for the warning." He thanked his brother as they continued on.

"No problem…Sssooo…." Nave looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"When are you and Yang going to sleep in the same bed together?" The archer asked, throwing a curveball at the wolf faunus. He was caught off by surprise, almost dropping his controller as he had wide eyes.

"W-what?!"

"You know, sleep in your PJs? In the same bed? No sex but sleeping?" he cleared it out, making Nave sigh in relief. "Sheesh, this is the second time you thought of the wrong thing when I say that. If I mean sex, then I would have said sex. But no, I mean sleeping knucklehead." Tyler chuckled as he looked in the corner of his eye at his brother. Nave sighed and shrugged again.

"Yeah yeah, doofus. Anyways, I don't know. I mean I don't want to rush things with her but that is something I want to do. But it's entirely up to her."

"Now that I understand….which gets me to ask, do you know what's wrong with Ruby? I noticed she wasn't being herself after class. She was….sad." He said with a frown. He sighed as he paused the game, surprising his brother as both of them looked at each other. "Do you know why?" Nave bit his lip at the question. He knew the reason why and he so desperately wanted to tell his brother why. But he knew that it was going to open a can of worms saying it.

"I..do not know. I'm sorry brother." Tyler sighed as he hung his head.

"I understand, just wish she could tell me, you know?" Nave nods in response. Tyler then got a text on his scroll. He looked at it and saw who it's from. His eyes widen and had a huge smile on his face.

"Oh no way! That's awesome!" Tyler yelled out and jumped to his feet.

"What is it?" Nave asked. Tyler looked at his brother and smiled.

"Kat is here at Beacon!" Nave's eyes widen as he gets up.

"Wait what?! She's here?" Tyler nods excitedly.

"Yeah! I guess she wanted to surprise me! She's at the docks right now, I'm going to go meet up with her. Then I'll introduce her to the others! Be right back!" Tyler ran to the door and opened it up, seeing Cobalt on the other side of the door.

"Oh hey Tyler, where you going?" The heir asked surprised to see the younger brother at the door. Tyler looked at him, with eyes that seemed to turn into stars in them.

"I'm going to see my girlfriend! I'll be back!" He says and runs off to go meet up with Kat at the docks. Cobalt looked at the Archer, who simple had a small chuckle and went inside. That's when he saw the older brother still standing, but with fists clenched. He hasn't seen Nave like this since the whole Matt incident. To see his teammate like this was troubling.

"Hey Nave. You ok?" Cobalt asked, making Nave snap up and look at his leader. Nave took an agitated sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Not really. Tyler's girlfriend is here." Cobalt was confused as to why that was the problem. Did Nave not want his brother to have a girlfriend?

"And? I'm sorry but I don't see how this is the problem?" He said in complete honesty. Nave knew that none of the others really know why this is the problem. He knew he had to tell them the truth.

"Well the thing is…the girlfriend IS the problem." Nave growled as he sat on his brother's bed. Cobalt walked over and sat beside him.

"Ok….explain." the wolf sighed as his ears picked up the door to RWBY's room opening and closing, with light footsteps walking down the hall. He recognized them as the young leader's footsteps. He sighed as he looked at Cobalt.

"Ok well, as you know, Ruby was at Signal and was my brother's first friend. After that, we were able to hang out, all four of us. Soon we got more friends to hang out with us, one of them…was Kat Lavender." He gritted his teeth saying that name. "She was pretty much, and I'm saying this nicely, a stupid bitch who kept stringing along Tyler while flirting with another one of our friends. Some….things happened to those other friends, even the one who Kat was flirting with, and other stuff happened that right now I really don't want to get into yet." Cobalt understood that as it wasn't really part of the explanation. "Anyways, our family took a week vacation and on our day back, I had no idea what was going on, but Kat took Tyler to the side and…."Claimed" she was in love with him." Cobalt raised an eyebrow at how Nave had said that. "And I found out from Ruby that he and Kat started dating that day. Turns out, Ruby had the same idea." Cobalt's eyes widen that. That was something he wasn't expecting.

"Wait, Ruby had a crush on your brother? For how long?" He asked his teammate.

"Heh…pretty much a week after he helped her from the bullies. She admitted that at first it was because he saved her and that she looked at him as a hero. But then, like me, she began to see him as an actual crush and kept it in. As of right now, she still has that crush, hell I believe it may be more to it. Like me, my crush turned into love for Yang so I wouldn't be surprise if she went through the same thing. But I digress. We all knew that Kat wasn't good for Tyler, hell we caught her kissing a couple other boys! Cheating on Tyler! When we confronted her about it….I hate to say it, but sometimes my brother's loyalty gets the best of him. He defended her, saying she wouldn't do such a thing and believed every word she said. Sure he was angry with us, but we did apologize to him and him alone. He was upset, seeing as it was his first girlfriend, but he did forgive us. But we all knew that Kat was cheating on him and to this day, just wish Tyler could end things with her." Nave said, sighing as he rubbed his temples. Cobalt now understood everything, why Ruby always had that look towards his teammate, how she would sometimes blush when he was talking to her, it made perfect sense. But before he could say anything, they got interrupted by their other teammate, Kahel, running into the room and panting.

"Guys!...there….we need….whew!" Kahel tried catching his breath as he looked at the other two.

"Kahel? What's the problem?" Cobalt said, standing up and walking over to him. "Come on, let's go sit for a little bit." He put his hand on the fox faunus shoulder to lead him, but to his surprise, Kahel pushed his hand away.

"No time! Where's Fly Boy?!" he said looking around.

"Tyler? He went to the docks already why?" Nave told him, making the fox faunus eyes widen.

"Oh crap we need to head over there now!" Kahel was about to turn to leave, only for Cobalt to stop him.

"Whoa whoa whoa Kahel, slow down! Now explain what is going on?" The heir said to his partner. Kahel then looked into his leader's eyes and said something that made both boys stunned at what he said.

"We need to get to Tyler before he gets embarrassed by the entire school!"

"Wait what?!" Nave exclaimed. "What do you mean by that?" Kahel looked at the wolf faunus and took a deep breath.

"What do you know of a…Kat Lavender?" he asked him, making Nave's eyes narrow at that.

"Yeah…I do….she's his girlfriend….what is she going to do?" He lowly asked him. Kahel noticed the tone as he told the boys.

"Apparently, she's here, planning to hurt Fly Boy in the worst way possible."

"Where did you hear that from?" Cobalt decided to ask. Kahel sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I heard about it…when I tailed Cardin." At those words, the temperature in the room went down to where it felt like it was cold. It didn't take long for Nave to figure out what was about to happen. With anger in his eyes, he went to grab his hunting knife, only for Cobalt to stop him.

"Nave no! Don't do anything stupid! Do not grab that knife!" Cobalt demanded the wolf to do. The Wolf growled angrily as he stared at his leader.

"And WHY NOT?! She knows how much he loves her and she's about to BREAK HIS HEART! Why can't I fucking maim her?!" He stared at his leader, trying to burn a hole in his head. Cobalt kept a calm head, but on the inside, he also knew what was about to happen and wanted to hurt her for what she's about to do.

"Because you're not a murderer Nave. Remember, control your anger." He said as calmly as he could. Nave continued to stare at him for a little bit before he took a deep breath and didn't get his knife.

"Fine…but that doesn't mean I want to hurt that bitch."

"That's something we can agree on." Both boys looked at the leader, shocked that he even said that. "I admit, normally I wouldn't be the first one on board to cause violence, but when it comes down to my family members, all bets are off. It's like Tyler has said, we're brothers, a family. And family always help each other out. Am I right?" And again, both boys were stunned at the words of their leader. And it is true, family does help out each other, no matter how small. Nave and Kahel both nod to each other then look at the heir.

"True that Cobalt. Kahel, lead the way." The fox faunus nods as he runs down the hall, with the other two in tow with one thought in all of their minds.

' _Let's hope we are not too late!'_

* * *

 **With Tyler**

* * *

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" The archer weaved past a few students on his way towards the docks. He was really excited about seeing his girlfriend again, wanting to introduce her to all his friends here at Beacon. He was surprise to hear that she was here. He wasn't expecting this but he was happier than before. He wasn't paying attention to what was ahead of him as he knocked into someone else, both falling on their butts. "Whoops sorry!" When he looked at who he ran into, he saw that it was Jaune, the boy who he had sparred with earlier. Jaune shook his head as he looked at the archer.

"Huh? Tyler?" The knight looked surprised seeing his opponent from earlier, running to wherever he was going. "What's the rush man?"

"Sorry about that Jaune. My girlfriend showed up and I'm on my way to go meet her." He told him, getting up and helping the other boy out.

"Thanks. And your girlfriend?" the leader of JNPR asked to which the young boy nods.

"Yep! Hell, since you're here, wanna come with me? I can introduce you to her." Jaune thought about it, he didn't want to intrude on his friend's girlfriend. But at the same time, he gets to meet her anyways. So he decides to go with him.

"Sure I'll go with you." Tyler smiled, getting really excited to finally introducing his girlfriend to the blond Knight, as well as the other friends.

"Alright cool!" both of them start to head off to the docks, this time walking for the archer instead of running. "So…we are still cool about the sparring right?" He asked, kinda worried that he hurt the Knight.

"Yeah it's no problem. I mean, sure I did lose, but just the fact that I got it close means that I'm getting better and better every day! Thanks to Pyrrha." He said with a smile. Tyler nods, understanding what he means by that.

"Yeah I can see that." He tells him. "To be honest, you caught me by surprise when you disarmed me. Was that also what you trained with Pyrrha?" Jaune gives him a smile and puts his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Yep! Although, you still got me in hand-to-hand. Speaking of which, you still have to train me in that. While yes my sword work is getting better, I know that Pyrrha isn't a good teacher of teaching me how to punch, but then again…" Jaune begins to think about his Spartan teammate. "I think that's what makes her….well her. She doesn't need to be something she isn't. Sure she may be….in what other people say, the Invincible girl, but I know that it isn't her. She just wants to be a normal girl, and just her training me makes her normal."

"It sounds like there's a lot more to it than that buddy." Tyler had a smirk when he said that. "Don't tell me you don't feel anything for your teammate." He said slyly, making Jaune blush a bit and rub his head. He would be lying and say he didn't have any feelings for Pyrrha. Sure he did make attempts at Weiss, with the hope that she would accept his proposal to be dating. But every time he gets shut down, and not only that, he even noticed that she was spending a lot of time with Kahel. He had a feeling that those two were about to be together, he didn't know when so he could keep trying, but he didn't like to be rejected. He has started to give up a little bit but he did get nervous as to if Pyrrha had the same feelings. Though he is dense to it, not seeing the signs. He shook his head as he looked at his friend.

"Well…maybe…but I don't think she feels the same way." Tyler fought off the urge to facepalm, and instead rolled his eyes.

"Oooookkkk then." They were getting close to the docks as they noticed a group of students hovering around them. "Well we are close! God I can't wait to see Kat again!"

"Kat?" Jaune asked the young archer.

"Oh that's my girlfriend's name. Kat Lavender. And yes, she is the daughter of Lisa, the news reporter. She has these light purple eyes that captivate me and soft lavender hair that I love a lot. Man I can't wait to hug her and kiss her." While Tyler was daydreaming about being with Kat, Jaune saw someone who looked like the girl in question. Light purple eyes, Lavender hair, and saw she was 5'5" with the same skin color as her mother. She was wearing her Signal uniform with pink shoes. While Jaune would admit she was cute, it's who she was with was concerning. He saw the guy who bullied him before, Cardin, walking with her, with a smug look on his face and….holding hands.

"Uh…Tyler? Is that Kat?" That broke him out of his daydream to look at his girlfriend….with Cardin.

"Yeah…..but why is he with her?" He had a million thoughts going through his mind, mainly on how he was about to kick Cardin's ass. He started to run to his girlfriend as Jaune followed him, having a bad thought come to his mind. As they ran over, Tyler called out to her as the group looked at the two oncoming boys.

"Hey Kat!" Kat looked over to her boyfriend…..only to have a smirk.

"Oh…hello there Tyler. How are you?" Tyler stopped with a few meters away from her and Cardin as he stared at him.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend asshole? You're just begging for me to beat you up?!" He threaten the bigger boy, only to make Cardin laugh.

"Oh that's just priceless…your girlfriend?" He said in between laughs. The archer was starting to get pissed off at the bully.

"Yes my girlfriend! You're standing right beside her! Kat what are you doing with this asshole? He isn't causing you trouble is he?" He asked his girlfriend as a bigger group crowded the four of them, one of them was the red reaper. She walked out to get some air when she noticed the archer running towards the docks. She decided to follow him as he was joined by Jaune and saw the girl who caused her a lot of pain…with the guy who was a bully to her friends. So while she was watching on, she began to text her sister.

"Oh Tyler…you didn't know?" the girl who has dating the archer said sweetly, almost like in a joking matter. Something that Ruby and Jaune both caught on.

' _Oh no…/Oh no….'_ Both of them thought as Tyler looked confused.

"Know what?" He asked curiously. He didn't know what was going on, he looked between Cardin and Kat, trying to figure out what was going on. Cardin then looked at Kat and had a cocky smile.

"Do you want to tell him…babe?" Tyler's eyes widen at what the bully just told his girlfriend.

' _Oh hell no I'm about to-!'_

"Actually…" Kat had an equally cocky smile on her face. "I think I should show him AND tell him." She said as she got on her toes and kissed Cardin, passionately even, IN FRONT of Tyler. Everyone gasped at the sudden PDA of Kat and Cardin. Jaune was angry for what these two are doing, for Ruby she just finished her text and sent it to her sister, Yang will deal with her. For the archer…..he was stunned, shocked at the sudden betrayal of his girlfriend, the girl who told him she was in love with him. When she broke the kiss, she looked at him with a smug look. "Well…truth is, I have been going behind your back with Cardin, someone who is way better than you will ever be." She said, breaking her ex-boyfriend's heart and completely shattering him.

"What the hell Cardin!?" Jaune yelled out as he got angry. "What did you do?!"

"Me Jauney boy? Nothing. She just found someone who was WAY better than this little dipshit." He told him, having a grin on his face. "Thing is, we have been seeing each other for a few months now. And let me tell you we have done so much better than what this…boy has done." Cardin laughed at the broken down boy.

"I..it's a lie. Please Kat, tell me this is a lie right?" Tyler pleaded, hoping it was a joke while tears went down his cheeks. Kat just laughed at him and looked him in the eyes.

"It isn't. I found love in Cardin and to be honest, I never really loved you. I lied to you about ever loving you and I regret going out with a freak like you! And yet, ha! You were too stupid to even see I was cheating on you. You really are the dumbest boy I have ever met! Nobody really loves you like that you loser!" That completely broke the boy. His eyes, wide as he looked at his former girlfriend. He couldn't believe it, she had lied about truly loving him, and she lied about everything. He felt embarrassed and ashamed, thinking that everyone really did see him as an idiot and a loser for not seeing it, he started to walk backwards, away from them.

"H-hey Tyler, wait a second man." Jaune tried to stop him but watched as the archer ran off away from the others. Ruby looked at her crush ran away, deciding to go after him. Jaune looked at the newly discovered couple, anger filling his entire body as he heard the conversations about what they found out. What Kat and Cardin were thinking was how the crowd was going to say how much of an idiot Tyler was and such….only to get the opposite.

"Kat was cheating on Tyler?!"

"I know right?! I mean we knew that she was a slut but to do this to him?"

"He wasn't a bad boyfriend. She's just a bad girlfriend." While the muttering was still going on, Kahel and the other members ran over and saw that it was too late.

"Damn it! We're too late!" Kahel said, angry that they were late to prevent this. Nave however, was still very angry and stomped over to the couple.

"Well, well, well Kat…This is a surprise." He said as Kat paled seeing the wolf faunus. If there was one thing she forgot to add in to this little scheme, was the aftermath of the brother's fury.

"O-oh…uh h-hey Nave? W-what are you-" She watch as he reached her and grabbed her hair. "OW! Nave let go!" Cardin's eyes widen before he got angry.

"Hey! Let go of my girl you damn animal!" Cardin was about to step over to Nave only to get blocked off by Cobalt and Kahel. Nave looked back and saw both of them in the way.

"Don't worry Nave, let us…take care of Cardin here." Cobalt told his teammate, while cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, leave this to us. We're going to show him, along with everyone else what happens when they mess with Fly Boy, let alone us brothers." Kahel added as well. He had a feral grin on his face as Nave smirked.

"Alright boys, I'll leave this to you two. I need to call someone as well." He kept dragging the former girlfriend of his brothers away, while she kept begging him to let go and to stop. Nave brought up his scroll and made a call to a certain someone that would LOVE to teach Kat a lesson. As the boys stared at the bully, they saw his team running over to him to help fight the two boys. Cardin smirked as his team brought up their fists.

"Well then you stupid idiots, my team is here, ready to beat you down. It's the four of us, and only two of you. And looks like no one wants to join you." Cardin cackled as he stared down the leader of CKTN. Jaune had been looking on from the sidelines, watching all this go down. He knew that at that moment, he couldn't really help out Tyler since he left, but he CAN help out his teammates. With clear resolve in his head, he walks over next to Kahel and glares at Cardin, surprising everyone there. "Seriously Jauney Boy? This has nothing to do with you."

"No, it has everything to do with me." He stated. "You hurt my friend, and seeing as his team is here to kick your ass…well I decided to help them out, at least give them help." While he knew he wasn't good in hand-to-hand, he wanted to help out in any way he can. Kahel looked at the blonde knight and smirked.

"Well someone has a good boost of confidence. Thanks for helping out Jaune." He complimented as he got himself ready to fight. Jaune nods as he did the same, in all the while Cardin just laughs.

"Oh this is too rich. You got a freak, a freak lover, and a pathetic weak boy! What's next huh?" His team joined in on the laughter, only to hear another voice that none of them were expecting.

"What are you two doing now?" Came the exasperated sigh of the Heir's girlfriend. The incognito faunus was walking over to her boyfriend with an eyebrow raised at what he planned on doing. "Really? You've been gone for a little while and don't let me know what's going on?" Cobalt rubbed the back of his head and had a nervous chuckle.

"W-well…it's a long story Blake. You see-"

"Don't say anything. I know." She said looking at Cardin in disgust. "And I saw Nave drag a girl over to the dorm rooms. I assume that she's Tyler's girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend sister." Kahel growled out. Blake hasn't seen the fox faunus this angry in a while, but in a good way. She simply smiled as she got into her fighting stance.

"Well….it's a good thing I wear heels then." Kahel and Cobalt had mischievous grins on their faces. Jaune began to think about it more, then realized what they mean.

"Oooohhh….then can I take on Sky please? I rather have you guys take on the rest." The blonde knight offered as the others nod. They then charged ahead, ready to beat up Cardin and his idiot team.

* * *

 **With Nave, dragging Kat**

* * *

"Please Nave-OW! Please let go!" Kat kept begging the wolf faunus as he kept dragging the girl who caused his brother pain today up to the dorm rooms. He was furious beyond belief but a part of him is happy this happened. While yes, his brother didn't deserve this pain, he also didn't deserve this back-stabbing bitch. He was hoping that Ruby was around at the time so she can go help him out. In the meantime, well he made a call, a few calls, to someone who wanted a piece of her, but also to her mother. When he did and told Lisa, she was shocked beyond belief but also mentioned why Kat was so excited when she left. Lisa did like his brother and thought he was a good boyfriend but hearing that she has cheated on him so she apologized for the heartache that she has caused, to which he did accept. He knew that Lisa was a good woman from the first meeting they had, and it confirmed it even more when she told him she would call Tyler right after and ended the call. Then he called Yang but he was surprised that she was ready and the girls weren't in there, then again he did see Blake out of the corner of his eye walking away towards the others, no doubt she overheard everything.

"Hell no. You hurt my brother, lied to him and tried to embarrass him in front of everyone. Now everybody knows who you really are, a cheat and a liar, even your mother knows!" He told her, remembering that he did call her, making her eyes widen during that call. Now she's worried and scared of who else he is going to take her to and who is waiting for her. They reached the dorm rooms, mainly a certain one as he smirked. "But there is one more person…that wants a piece of you." He opened the door….to RWBY's dorm room…only to see the one thing that she had hoped to never see at all. She saw Yang, standing in the middle of the room, her eyes red instead of her lilac eyes, meaning she was REALLY pissed off. Kat felt herself get tossed towards Yang's feet, falling face first on the floor.

"I see you brought the trash here Wolfie." Yang said in a low tone. Kat started to get on her knees as she looked at what she believed was a demon in woman form.

"Y-y-Yang! H-hey there how are you?" the ex-girlfriend stammered out and started to sweat, due to Yang's aura. She looked behind her to see Nave standing in front of the only means of escape with one of his wolves, Freki, standing guard with him and growling at her. She then slowly turns back and slowly stands up to meet Yang at not really eye level since Yang is taller than her. Yang then takes a deep breath as she glares at Kat.

"Don't ask me that you bitch. You know what you did, oh and by the way, Ruby told me to do this for her." Nave had an eyebrow raised, wondering what Ruby had ask Yang to-

 **SMACK!**

He was surprised when Yang brought up her hand and slap Kat on her left cheek of her face….hard, making her fall back down and rub her face.

"O-Ow! That hurts!" Kat yelled out in pain as Yang scoffed.

"Yeah well that's not all I want to do to you Kat. We already knew you were no good and now you just proved it to everyone JUST NOW." Yang said calmly, but the anger in her voice was there, telling Kat she just fucked up big time. "But why? Why would you, someone who claims to love Tyler, do this shit to him huh?!" Kat, at that moment, thought she wet herself during this…pretty much interrogation.

"And you better be truthful damn it." Kat looked back to see Nave also glaring at her. "Because you don't want your punishment to be any worse." Kat then slowly turned back as she tried to put on her tough girl act. She had a smirk on her face as she stared at the blonde brawler.

"Oh really? Who's to say I still don't love him huh? What if this is all a-OW!" She got cut off by Yang slapping her face on the right cheek.

"Don't give me that tough girl bullshit! And don't say this is a prank on her as well!" Yang yelled out with Nave taking a step closer towards her with Freki barking once at her.

"OK OK! W-when I did it to the other boys, y-yes I did feel guilty but with Cardin, I felt like he made me more like a princess than Tyler ever did. H-he was nice and sweet to me."

"And Tyler wasn't?!" Nave questioned her fiercely, making Kat recoil at her comment.

"W-well I just didn't like the way that your brother did it! Sure he was the same but Cardin was different! I felt like he truly loved me for me!"

"Tyler did the same thing you idiot!" Now the wolf and his girlfriend were getting fed up with the bullshit that Kat was spewing. "Just say it! You didn't really love Tyler at all!"

"ALRIGHT FINE I DIDN'T OK?!" Kat cried out, feeling the killing intent of both of them as she told them truthfully. "I didn't really love Tyler but I do love Cardin! I mean, I do love Tyler about certain things and all and I regret hurting him! But I just love Cardin!" Nave and Yang both looked a bit pleased with this as they looked at each other and nod.

"At least you said the truth. I mean, at least you didn't do anything else with Cardin did you?" Nave asked her. He noticed that Kat was being very silent about this as he narrowed his eyes. "Kat…what else did you do with Cardin that you went behind Tyler to do?" He growled lowly as she muttered something that even made his eyes widen before narrowing back down. "Say. It. Louder." Yang looked at Nave wondering what she said until she got shocked at what she said.

"M-me and Cardin had sex…"

"WHAT THE FUCK KAT?!" Yang exploded hearing that as she grabbed the girl's collar. "WHEN?!"

"I-it was before you two went to Beacon! The day before, I-I got a call from Tyler after me and Cardin finished. I lied and said I was sick so I cancelled the date. M-me and Cardin had been celebrating out six months of being together behind Tyler's back!" That shocked Nave and Yang even more, the fact that this had been going on for six months, SIX, it's no wonder she didn't hang out with the younger Convel or go on dates as much. And the fact that, if it wasn't for that, then Tyler wouldn't have been with Ruby during the robbery and he would have stayed at Signal.

"Heh….well then, that answers a lot of things." Nave then made Freki disappear as he got in Kat's face. "You listen to me and listen well, you are to stay away from Tyler and never bother him ever again. You will never get that opportunity to date him ever again and never talk to him again, got it!?" Kat nodded quickly as Yang let go, but not before hearing something that made both of them grin.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" a scream, a high pitched scream and Nave knew who it was. Yang then finished up.

"Now get the hell out of here Kat!" the ex then got up and ran out of the dorm room and down the hall. Both of them sigh in relief as now, their problems at Signal we're no more. "Well that's the end of that." Yang said, relieved that Kat won't be around anymore.

"Same." Nave nodded in agreement. Then he gained a smirk on his face. "Sucks that she won't have any kids with him." He said sarcastically. Yang looked at him a bit confused before realizing what he said.

"Oooooohhhhhhh, that was Cardin's scream wasn't it?"

"Yep!" he said with a pop on the "P". "At least it wasn't vomit boy. But now, we just need to wait." He looked out the window and heaved a sigh. _'Just hoping you can finally tell him now Ruby..'_

* * *

 **With Ruby near the training area, Ruby's POV**

* * *

I kept running to catch up to Tyler, hoping that I can at least calm him down. Before all that went down, I had to walk out to be alone, to think about that day. When I walked out, I saw Tyler running and bumping into Jaune. So…I decided to follow them hehe, it's not something I would always do but for whatever reason I wanted to follow them. It's then when I saw everything that went down, Kat walking with Cardin, Tyler confronting them and…Kat kissing Cardin right in front of him…..I was so mad seeing all of that and I wanted to do something, but I realized that it's better to go find and talk to my crush…..which actually turned into more, like Nave. He told me about it one day that it changed from crush to being in love with my sister that I did the same with his brother. I guess we both changed it at the same time, because now I can hear his and Yang's voices telling me to "Tell him now!" Well….I mean it's not conventional but I didn't want to do it while he was hurting like this, it was hurting me too. So with a text to Yang, and asking her to slap Kat really hard for me, I ran after Tyler and if I know him, he's gone to the training area. It's where we first had our first talk so I'm hoping it's the same as today. So I ran towards where I believed he would be, after stopping at other spots he might have been like the cliffs and the library…..he really liked that new book Blake gave him for our birthday party. But no luck so the best bet is that he would be working on his techniques. Although…..

"OOMPH!" I uh….accidentally ran into my partner…..

"Watch where you're going dolt!" Weiss scolded me. While I would have said sorry, I didn't want to miss my chance to talk to Tyler. So I got up and was about to run off until I heard her call out to me. "Hey! You're not going to say anything!? Not even apologize?" I just stood there with my eyes closed.

"Sorry Weiss, but I need to go somewhere right now. It's important." I was about to take a step when I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"And where is this important place?" I can't blame her for questioning me but I couldn't waste any more time.

"I need to talk to Tyler, something bad has happened and I need to be there for him." And with that, I used my semblance and left her. Sure I felt bad for leaving her, but he was my very first friend, he's been there for me through everything and I want to be a good friend to him. As I deactivated my semblance, I noticed I reached the training area when I hear his voice inside.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lavend- wait what? You know?" he was talking to Lisa, Kat's mother. I thought she was going to be angry with him but….it's the opposite. I decided to slowly open the door as I saw him, in workout clothes, which were his combat clothes, on his scroll not seeing her face but a regular call since Lisa doesn't really like that. "Nave told you?...oh but still I'm sorry…wait you what? Seriously ma'am? Thank you so much." It seemed like those two are still on good terms, that's good. I silently walked in and made sure the door didn't slam…but it got interrupted by our resident Ice Queen…

"Now just wait a second there Ruby!" She yelled and slammed the door open, not realizing that Tyler was there. I flinched at the door as I saw Tyler with wide eyes, looking at us. "You can't just-Wait what is the doofus here?" She noticed, finally, about the lone boy in the room.

"Uh….that was my friend Weiss entering and yelling at Ruby…you remember her right? Yeah that was her, a-anyways thank you for everything and of course we can still talk Ms. Lavender. Bye." He hung up as he looked at both of us. "Um….Weiss? Ruby? The hell are you two doing here?" he asked, confused about us being here. I was about to speak up when I heard Weiss speak up behind us.

"Well this dolt ran into me and didn't even apologize to me! She ran off so I had to catch up to her!" She complained as he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"That….isn't like you Ruby. What's up?" He asked as Weiss walked from behind me to my left and glared at me. I noticed the look in his eyes…he was still hurt from earlier but still had those worried eyes, concerning for my wellbeing…something that I really love about him. I took a big breath as I told him.

"I uh….saw what happened earlier Tyler." His eyes widen at my words as Weiss just looked at me.

"Oh? And what happened?" she asked me as Tyler sighed and closed his eyes.

"So you saw as well eh Rubes?" he said sadly as I nod. Weiss was now looking at him then back to me.

"Ok will someone just tell me what is going on?! I had a great day until this happened! So will someone just-"

"My girlfriend cheated on me Ice Queen." And with that one short statement, my white haired partner looked shocked at put her hands on her mouth. "She did it just right now…and what's worse…was that it was Cardin that she was going behind my back with." I was getting angry remembering that….little…..ugh! Anyways, that…that…

"That Bitch!" Thank you Weiss. She looked like she was about to freeze everything in the room. "And that dipshit was with her?! Ugh the nerve of them both!" I was surprise at her response, even Tyler was surprise at her outburst. She noticed both of us looking at her as she questioned. "What?!" Tyler winced at the sound as he spoke genuinely to her.

"I never heard or seen you act like this Weiss. Normally you would be calm about this and yet…" I can tell she was embarrassed because she was blushing a little bit.

"W-well it's because my friend is hurting and I don't like my friends being hurt. A-anyways, I'll see myself out." Weiss then turned around and started to hurry out of here.

"Hey Weiss!" she looked behind her as Tyler called out to her. "Thank you for your concern, my friend." I could have sworn that she had a smile on her face, but that was replaced with her looking at me with her mouthing.

"Now just tell him!" she then looked at Tyler and smiled. "Your welcome…doofus."

"Ha! Ice Queen." They both giggled a bit at their nicknames as she heads off…leaving me and him alone….like before….at Signal. "Well it seems it's just us huh Rubes?" I started to get nervous, remembering that day.

"Y-yeah." I stammered before regaining my confidence. "Tyler are you sure you're ok?" I had to make sure that he was ok. He sighed as he looked at the punching bag that I assume he was working on.

"I…..I will be….I just can't believe it you know?" he laughed sadly as he continued on. "I mean, I thought I was being a good boyfriend to her. I should have figured it out. I mean, she began to change all those months ago. I just….wonder if all the others had said back at Signal were true as well. If that's the case….then I am an idiot." He sighed as he sat on the bench and looked down, just lost in his thoughts. I felt horrible for him. I can see that now he was second guessing everything now, just like that one night a few months ago. I knew I could cheer him up, I had to. I went over to him and sat down next to him.

"Ty….you're not an idiot. If anyone is the idiot, it's Kat. I mean, she messed up. She messed up the chance to be with a good person, with you, by cheating and going behind your back. This isn't your fault, you're not an idiot ok? You were the best boyfriend ever. Even I can see that and….and well your just really a good person." I told him, almost telling him how I feel during it. I know it wasn't much…or good. But at least it's something. He then looked at me and cracked a small smile, that's a good sign.

"Heh….thanks Ruby. I appreciate it." He chuckled as he closed his eyes. "But I still do feel like an idiot though." He then opened his eyes and looked at me. "Well….maybe Kat is right. I mean, no girl really likes me like that anyways."

"That's not true!" I blurted out before covering my mouth. He looked at me with a questioning look as to why I blurted it out. Again, I know it's not the perfect time…..but I have to tell him now.

"What do you mean?" he asked as I took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"W-well….I-I know this isn't a good time and all, b-but…" Oh no…I'm starting to get nervous. My hand were shaking and I started to sweat. My stomach was churning. I don't know if I can do this….

"Hey." I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw him giving me a reassuring smile. "It's ok. I don't think you have to be nervous about anything." I saw the look in his eyes, giving me back my confidence. I briefly had a smile before standing up.

"Actually…it is." I turned to look at him, who was confused. "Do….do you remember the day we became friends?" I asked him. He nods in response.

"Of course I do. Probably one of the best days of my life, why?"

"W-well…something else happened that day and I really wanted to tell you….for so long that….when the day you told me about you and Kat was the day I wanted to tell you something else. But then I saw that you were happy so I kept it in….I decided to be your friend first, rather than tell you…." I felt my cheeks being wet and I heard him being concern.

"Ruby?" I just closed my eyes as I kept going.

"Then…we made it to Beacon! The both of us. I thought I could tell you then….but I didn't know of a good time. I just…..it's something I can't keep in anymore because it's hurting me….I don't care of the repercussions, I just need to tell you…." I started to sniffle as he stood up.

"Tell….me what?"

"That I had a crush on you!" I said out loud and sobbing. I didn't see his face as I kept going. "T-then that crush….i-it turned into me falling for you! T-Tyler I'm in love with you!" This was it….I finally told him as I began to think the worst. He will probably hate me now and end our friendship. At least I didn't keep it in anymore but….I think I may have lost him now….forever. I'm so dumb to just say this now, right when Tyler just got himself hurt by Kat cheating on him! I just….braced for him being angry with me….Just waiting…and waiting…..until…

"Hah…..Well….then I really am an idiot." I heard him say softly as I opened my eyes, only to see him wiping away my tears softly. I quietly gasped as I saw a tear roll down his cheek as well. "So…it's just like Nave huh? Has it been that long Ruby?" I felt his hand remain on my cheek, just to keep cleaning my tears. All I could do is nod before…choking out a reply.

"Y-yeah….It's been….that long."

"I see. Then I'm sorry for being stupid for not seeing it." He apologized to me. He didn't need to, it wasn't his fault. He was being a good person to a bad girl.

"D-don't apologize…I-It's ok…" I told him as I took a step back. "S-so….what now?" he was about to reply but he got a message on his scroll, from Cobalt.

"Huh…big news from the team leader. I need to go see this." He said as he pocketed his scroll, but he looked at me. "Listen Ruby…."

"Go." I told him with a smile. I know that this isn't the time to talk about it. He saw this and nods and starts to head out of the room. I was thinking he left so I slumped to my knees, feeling better about finally telling him. "At least I got to tell him…" I said to myself, until I heard his voice.

"Hey Red." I turned to look at me who, for the first time today, had his goofy smile back on his face. "Did you think that after that confession, we would start dating?" he asked cheekily. I blushed in embarrassment and looked away. To be truthful, I kinda did because I watched those romance movies where they confessed and started dating right after that.

"It's not my fault those movies lied to me!" I pouted as I heard him laughing at me. "It's not funny!"

"It kinda is!" I then looked back towards him as his laugher was dying down. "But either way, no this doesn't mean we're dating Rubes." Now I'm starting to get those bad thoughts again before he cleared it up. "Just…give me some time to recover. Although…." I saw him walk over to me as he held his hand out. I smile and took his hand as I got helped back up on my feet. "I do remember something going on next weekend…well I am free." He said as I got my hope back up. But then I remembered the Weapons Convention that Cobalt gave me for my birthday. Two tickets for me and someone else.

"W-well the Weapons Conventions thing is next weekend too…on Saturday, I believe it starts at Noon?" he then smiled like he was…expecting me to ask him something. But…what? Oh wait! Now I see what he's planning! "S-sooo…..did you want to come with me? I mean…on a….date?" I asked shyly as he had a smile on his face.

"Well….then I guess you can add something else after the convention." I looked confused as his smile grew bigger. "Because I believe there was something else going on later on that day. Something that you would really enjoy….with a certain artist named Casey Lee Williams maybe?" That's right! When I saw the tickets, they were both on the same day, only the times were different. The Convention started at Noon while the concert began at five with the VIPs being able to meet and greet her and being able to go backstage with her. "And I do have an extra ticket that I rather not go to waste sssooo…."

"Yes I'll go with you!" I shouted out happily as he smiled back.

"It's a date. I'm heading out right now. See you later Rubes." And with that, he headed out through the door and into the hallway, leaving me alone with the training equipment. As soon as he left, everything that just happened just hit me like a freight train. I think…for the first time in a while, I was truly really happy. I squealed in excitement for next week since now…I actually have a date! With Tyler! With a huge smile on my face, I left the training room and skipped to my dorm room, ready to tell the girls what just happened."

* * *

 **CKTN's Room, Normal POV in the evening time**

* * *

"No shit…..are you serious Cobalt?"

"Dead serious. This is what Ozpin told me."

"Fucking badass, this is awesome!" the three boys, after cleaning up from their previous endeavors, met up back in their dorm room when the sun was just going down. Cobalt and Kahel barely got any scratches on them during the brawl, neither did Blake. Although Jaune did have a black eye from it, he still managed to fight well, despite not being trained in Hand-to-Hand. Then again, neither did Sky. And to top it all off, the scream Cardin made was because Blake….well….used the pointy part of her heels and slammed it in the…..well where it hurts the most in boys. Needless to say, CRDL will be in the nurse's office for a while. As soon as they entered the room, that's when Cobalt told them about what just happened. Both boys were really excited with what they just heard when they see the door open, and just like that, their excitement went away when they saw the younger brother walk into the room and close the door. With a sigh, he turned to look at the three boys.

"Hey guys." He said as he went to his bed, bringing out some pictures that he printed out that had him and Kat in it. He was then taken by surprise when Nave hugged him while holding the pictures.

"Brother, I'm so sorry about Kat. That was total bullshit what she did." He said softly. Tyler looked at the other boys who nod in response.

"We tried to get to you in time before she even did it." Cobalt added as he joined in the hug.

"I overheard that prick talking about it, hoping that we could stop them. I'm so sorry Fly Boy. But just to let you know, we took care of them. Both Cardin and that bitch, you won't have to worry about them anymore." Kahel told him as he also joined in. Tyler couldn't help but get tears in his eyes, not from sadness, but happiness. He smiled as he returned the hug to all three of them. They all break off as he wiped his tears away.

"Thanks guys. I mean it, thank you so much for doing that." He gratefully said as he sat on the bed, going back on old memories of the two of them together. He sighed heavily as he started to rip up the pictures, shocking Nave.

"Whoa…Tyler?" he, as well as the other boys, watched as he ripped up every picture of him and Kat and set them in a little bin. "You…ok?" Tyler just looked at him and smiled.

"Actually….I'm doing really good right now." Now Nave was really confused. He didn't know what could have happened to make him really happy at this moment. "Then again, I should say I was a huge idiot." That threw him in a loop. Why would he say something like that? But the smile on his brother's face, he began to connect the dots. "Well then again, Ruby did go through the same thing as you." That made Nave realize what just happen and made him smile.

"So…she talked to you huh?"

"More than talked. Let's just say, after this week of recuperating, I get to use those concert tickets to good use." Nave now had the biggest grin out of all of them as Cobalt put his hand on the younger Convel's shoulder.

"Well, that is good news. I'm proud of you. But now, it's time I told you about what I told the others. What Ozpin told me when I went up to see him." Tyler then sat down as the other boys got excited again.

"Alright then….so what is it?" he asked as Cobalt laid down the words that would make anybody excited.

"Well boys….we got our first mission!" The other two boys got excited again as Tyler stared, wide eyed hearing that they will be on their first mission in their Huntsmen career.

"Are you serious?" Cobalt nods happily as Tyler just yells in excitement.

"Oh this day just got even BETTER!" he yells as he jumps up from the bed. "When is it?!"

"Tomorrow. We leave early in the morning with a professional Huntsman joining us since it's our first mission." He coughs as he got serious as well as the others. "Anyways, the mission has to deal with a village in need of Grimm clearance. So we may be there for the weekend. Apparently we will be paid for this." That surprised the boys, since this is the first time hearing about this. "Yeah surprised me too. But I did something as well. I offered Ozpin something that he accepted."

"And that being?" Kahel asked as Cobalt smiled.

"Well, you know the Faunus Killer right? He knows about it too and I asked him if we could also look into it as well, along with RWBY. So we made a deal, if we completed this mission, he will allow us to investigate this person. So not only will we get paid, we get to find out more about this…Faunus Killer. Fair deal right?" He tells his team as all of them were surprised that the Headmaster will even allow them to do this but happy nonetheless.

"Hell yeah that's a great deal!" Nave then decided to head out of the room. "If you excuse me guys, I got a call to make." The wolf faunus then exits the room so that he can make his call. The others were looking at each other and decided to get some sleep, since they will be going on a mission tomorrow. Cobalt decided to text Blake, only to see her text him.

'Hey Cobe I heard yelling in your room. Everything ok?' she texted him. He smiled as he texted her back.

'Yeah everything is fine. But uh…we have our first mission tomorrow.' He texted back. He waited and waited for a response when he saw her text back.

'….are you serious?'

'Dead serious. We got a professional Huntsman that will shadow us tomorrow and we will be gone for the weekend.' He replied back quickly as he and the other boys heard the girls yell out

"WHAT?!" in the other room. Cobalt chuckled as he saw the text from Blake.

'Is that what Ozpin told you today? Also Ruby is jealous…and really happy along with Weiss. Yang left the room so I think she's talking to Nave.'

'Yep. That's what he was talking about. I know that she was really happy since Tyler came back really happy as well. As for Weiss, I have no clue. Maybe talk to her tomorrow? Anyways, we are going to get some sleep so we will see you tomorrow before we head off ok? Night Kitten, I love you.' He sent off as he saw the boys, with Nave coming back in, with a goofy grin on his face, coming back in and getting into their PJs. He then saw the notification that Blake sent him another message so he looked at it, giving him a soft smile on his face.

'Will do. All of us girls will be there and Yang just came back in. We will see you all tomorrow. Night, I love you too.' He put his scroll away as he looked at the boys who were getting settled in.

"Hey Nave what's with the goofy grin?" he asked the wolf faunus as he got into his bed. He looked at Cobalt and grinned.

"Well, I told Yang about the mission and…well if we succeed in our mission, I get to sleep in the same bed as her the day we come back. And before you say anything, no not sex. Just sleep." He cleared up and told the others, making Tyler have a mischevious smirk on his face.

"Ooooooooo, the wolf gets to sleep with the dragon. You better-"

"One word out of you brother and I will make sure you're most embarrassing pictures show up all over Beacon tomorrow." Nave cut off his brother as the younger brother shut his mouth. The other two boys snickered at the interaction as Cobalt yawned.

"Well boys, let's get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow." He said as the other boys nod and lay down in their beds. Hoping to get some much needed rest from the emotionally exhausting day this day only to be physically exhausted for tomorrow. But what they didn't know was that this mission….won't be like anything else….

* * *

 **Holy…Fucking….Crap….Longest chapter…..over. Brain fried, need to lay down. *Gets up and lays down on the floor***

 **Keeper: While Bear gets his little break, this is the end of this chapter. Like he said, this was the longest chapter ever and which probably won't be the last.**

 ***Groans loudly***

 **Keeper: But we hope that this chapter clears up some stuff about Ruby and Tyler as….not yet….but soon….they will be together. And no more of Tyler and Kat. Not going to lie, probably one of the hardest ones we had to write.**

 **I had to hold back my emotions for that part. But now that's over. *Sits up and sighs* So next chapter will be the mission but in parts. So who will be the Huntsman joining them? And what will happen during this mission? Only time will tell so as I try to get more rest. Happy belated Fourth of July.**

 **Keeper: And belated Canada day for you Canadians. And you all know the drill, Like, Favor, Comment etc. and we will see you all next chapter as the mission will truly start! See you later!**

 **Yes. See you later. *Brings out a two liter of Dr. Pepper* Ok….now to get re-energized…**

 **Keeper: Also we tried to put this as 1.5 but what we put up will do.**


	16. Chapter 15: Mission part one

* **Finishes Inhaling the two liter of Dr. Pepper and slams the bottle down* Alright! I'm good.**

 **Keeper: …..how the hell?**

 **Don't question it. Anyways, what's up guys! Kahlibear and Keeper here with a new chapter of Against All Odds! Now it's time for the boys' first mission and to find out who their Huntsman that will accompany them!**

 **Keeper: *still trying to figure out how the hell Bear inhaled a two liter* Y-yeah. Oh we should also mention, we have a couple new OCs joining them AND one meeting RWBY themselves. Who are they? You'll find out but…..We think you can figure out two of them. Also this mission will be in three parts as well**

 **Yep! Anyways, let's get this chapter rolling! The disclaimer is in the first chapter!**

 **Keeper: Ok now that they will be reading this chapter, now I will question it. How did you inhale that Dr. Pepper?!**

 ***sighs* Alright alright, I'll tell you.**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person.**_

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 _Texting: 'Yo!'_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: The mission Part one: CKTN sets out!**

* * *

 **Ozpin's office with Ozpin and Goodwitch the next day, in the early morning.**

* * *

"Sir are you absolutely sure that these boys will be ready for this mission?" Goodwitch asked the headmaster with concern laced in her voice. She had gotten word from Ozpin about CKTN's mission last night before she went to bed. She couldn't believe that they would be getting one this early so she didn't really get a good enough sleep. While she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she did care deeply for those boys along with RWBY and JNPR. At first, she thought that they would be troublemakers; aside from Cobalt, Blake and Weiss; or just be really dumb and go in headstrong; Like Tyler, Ruby, Jaune and even Yang; they had all proved her wrong in the coming days, although Jaune took a little longer for obvious reasons. She saw that, although Yang can be a brute sometimes, Ruby can't really do hand-to-hand so well and Tyler sometimes over uses his semblance, they had shown that they do belong here and has earned her respect, something not many have earned. And as funny as she thought about it, they had earned the respect of the other teachers as well. Oobleck, Port, some of the others like Peach and even the nurses they had earned their respect. Now she was in the Headmaster's office, looking at her colleague as he himself was rubbing his head, not really use to waking up this early in the morning. He sighed as he looked at the teacher.

"They are. I know of it. They have proven themselves these past few months but I do understand your concern. Even I do think it is a bit early but it's the Council's decision." He told her, making her sigh in agitation. Of course she would have guessed that it was the Council that made this decision. "I know, but they never said I could send out a professional Huntsman to accompany them." He then cracked a smile on his face.

"Who is it Ozpin? Is it me?" She asked. She was curious as to who would accompany these four boys and, in her mind, was kinda hoping it was her. But the way Ozpin chuckled made it seem it wasn't her.

"If I had known you wanted to join them Glynda, I would have allowed you." He stood up as he had planned to see them off before they left, with her following him. "My first option was Qrow in actuality." The head deputy almost tripped hearing that. Her eyes widen, thinking that he would be the one to help the boys out…..and feared the worst for them.

"A-are you serious Ozpin?! He's here?" she asked fearfully, making him sigh as they both enter the elevator.

"Unfortunately he isn't here." That made her sigh in relief. "We haven't heard from him in a while. I don't know where he is at the moment."

"Then….who is going with them?" Ozpin chuckled as the elevator started to go down.

"Well….you shall see Glynda. Because I believe that who I chose…will surprise you."

* * *

 **CKTN's Room**

* * *

The boys were just starting to wake up, after what seemed to be a restless night for all four of them. None of them had realized that they would be having their first mission so soon. Tyler was surprisingly the first one up, having a dream about what had happened yesterday.

' _More like a nightmare..'_ He got out of bed, rethinking about all that happened. From Kat kissing and practically admitting cheating on him, to feeling embarrassed about it all….to Ruby confessing to him. _'Or maybe…it wasn't a nightmare at all.'_ He smiled thinking about her and how he felt stupid for not seeing it. From her being shy around him, to blushing whenever he addressed her and everything else, from hanging out to working on upgrading weapons, she has never once left his side and never truly lied to him. While getting over Kat would take awhile due to finding out, he had a feeling that Ruby could help him in that healing process. But he shook his head, knowing it's for another time, and instead got very excited about the mission that they had to get ready for. So he slipped into the shower to get cleaned up, effectively waking up the boys as well. Kahel was the next one up as he heard the shower going off. He yawned as he stretched out his limbs after the brawl that happened yesterday….well more like annihilation. He could count the number of broken bones he gave to Dove and to Cardin himself, but he did feel the phantom pain when Blake stomped on Cardin's balls….hard. He sat up as he looked at the door leading to the bathroom, hearing the shower going off. While he was upset that he couldn't make it in time before Tyler got the shock of his life, he is happy that the younger boy was feeling a bit better even though it will take time for him to be healed and especially happy about this mission. But then his mind went back to the talk he had with Weiss. He thought back at all their conversations up to the moment where she asked to rub his ears. He still couldn't believe he allowed her to do that, and yet he did and if he was honest with himself, he loved it. But as he thought about it more and more, he began to also like who she was and know who she really is. She isn't like how they proclaimed her to be, the Heiress of the SDC, but instead this….insecure girl who is afraid of letting people in, having a wall of ice surrounding her heart. But even he can tell, bit by bit, the others are melting that ice as well as him. But then another thought came to mind, and it's something that even he knew it was happening.

' _Oh man….I'm turning into Nave and Ruby, I'm having a crush on the Schnee.'_ He groaned thinking about that, knowing it's true. But he was groaning not because he didn't like her and wanted to not like her, but because that he didn't know how to feel about it. This was his first crush out of all the girls he has known so he didn't know how to feel. But he couldn't lie, he really did like Weiss as a crush. But then he also began thinking about something else, even if she did feel the same way and they did date, he knew that they would have to keep it secret because of her family in general. He sighed as he got out of bed as Nave, who has been up for a while, heard his teammate sighing and groaning.

"What's up Kahel? Why are you groaning and sighing?" He asked his teammate. The fox faunus jumped a bit before looking at his teammate.

"Oh. You're up. And it's nothing man I just….need to think about stuff." He told him, now getting the wolf faunus's attention.

"Thinking about what? My brother won't be done for a while so we got time man. And I doubt that our leader is up right now." Nave tells him as he points to the still laying down leader. Kahel sighs as he looks at his teammate.

"W-well….what are you supposed to feel like when…you have a crush?" That really made Nave surprise at what he was asking. He stood up and went over to him.

"You have a crush?!" He asked him with wide eyes. Kahel nodded as Nave began to think on who he would have a crush on. Then it hit him. "Oh no way….Weiss?!" he whispered the name making Kahel stunned as to how he could figure it out.

"Y-yeah. How did-"

"You spend a lot of time with her, that's how I figured it out. So you have a crush on her huh?" Kahel weakly nods, trying to avoid the embarrassment of him finding out already. "Then let me ask you something, how do you feel when you're around her?" The fox faunus looked at him weirdly at the question. "Like do you feel happy? Or like your comfortable? Things like that." Nave cleared up as Kahel closed his eyes and began to think about how he really felt when he's around her.

"I feel…really happy around her. Like I can talk to her casually about anything and everything. I know that she isn't like her father, and that proves it with the talks we have." He then cracks a smile as he continues on. "She's kind and sweet. She has this wall of ice to protect herself but I know that it's melting day by day. She just wants to be her own person and that she really enjoys when we talk. I feel really comfortable with her and vice versa. I mean, she's beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful, her mind, personality when you know her better, her soul, her body and even her scar. Hell I even like how she has her ponytail in the way she has it. Honestly it's a lot of things I really like about her." When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see not only Nave having a smile on his face, but Cobalt was awake with a smirk on his face.

"So…you really like Weiss that much huh partner?" The leader asked him as Kahel turned red in embarrassment. He was about to scoff until he felt hands on both of his shoulders from the other two boys who just looked at him as the shower turned off. "You did kinda go off course with the explanation but that's fine. You did explain about how you felt about her. That is what your supposed to feel with a crush."

"Exactly. You feel really happy to be with her and just like being with her. Like me with Yang, or Cobalt here with Blake. Hell it's like how Ruby feels with Tyler…at least the idiot got rid of Kat." The wolf said having the same smile on his face.

"I heard that!" The three boys looked to see Tyler done with his combat clothes on, wiping off his hair. He put his towel away as he looked at the other boys. "But either way, yes I did hear about what you guys were talking about, what with how loud you boys were. And I can say this Kahel, it does sound like you truly like the Ice Queen so I think you should tell her about it. Don't be like Nave…..or Ruby but that part was my fault." He admitted as Nave took his turn in the shower. Kahel began to think about it more as he sat back on the bed.

"Honestly guys…this is my first crush." That took both Tyler and Cobalt by surprise as he kept going. "So if this is what a crush feels like, then I don't want to lose that feeling. Just….i'm wondering if she feels the same way." His ears flatten thinking more about it. "And even if she does and we do date….then there's another problem. Her father mainly since we all know how he feels about the faunus. We would have to keep us secret and I don't know if she wants that." He sighs as he puts his hands on his face, not seeing Cobalt send a text to his girlfriend for later on. After Nave got out, Kahel took the opportunity to use the shower.

"Ok….so let's get off this topic and onto the reason why we are up so early." Nave said as he got his combat clothes on. "Like this mission. You said that we are heading towards a village right?" He asked the leader to which he nods.

"Yep. We need to head out to the airpad soon to embark on the bullhead. We will meet our Huntsman there. Then we should be staying there for at least a day or so. I suggest you guys get your equipment ready. I need to take a shower- Thank you Kahel for finishing." He walked towards the bathroom just as Kahel finished in the bathroom with his combat clothes on. He then cleaned his ears as he looked at the others.

"So are we ready?" Kahel asked.

"Yep well we just need to wait on Cobalt. I know I got my stuff ready. And speaking of which…" Tyler then looked at his brother with one question in mind. "Who did you call last night?" Nave just smirked and just wiggled a finger.

"Ah ah, just someone that can help us if things go south, just in case." Just as he said that, Cobalt came out with his combat clothes ready as well.

"Ok so we need to get our weapons now correct guys?" The other boys nod to their leader, only for the Archer to get a goofy grin on his face.

"Well….there is one thing I want to say guys." The other boys looked at the younger boy as he slowly went to the door and opened it. That's when he looked at his brothers and smirked. "RACE YA!" and with that he took off down the corridors to the locker rooms, catching the other boys by surprise. Kahel shakes this surprise off as he chases Tyler.

"HEY! NOT FAIR FLY BOY!" he yelled down the hall, making the archer laugh loudly. Loud enough to wake up RWBY and JNPR as the other boys joined in on the race, laughing as well at the impromptu race. Right after they left, the doors open to see an upset Weiss and a sleepy Jaune.

"Ugh! It's a weekend day, why can't they be quiet?" Weiss complained, having been rudely awaken from her beauty nap. Jaune yawned as he looked at the Ice Queen.

"Oh…hey uh Sno-I mean Weiss." He lets out a yawn as he rubs his eyes. "So what was that all about?" The white haired girl let out a huff as she looked at him.

"Well if you must know, Those boys have to be up early in the morning. But for what I can't remember thinking about-" She stopped herself before saying what she had been truly thinking about, mainly a certain faunus. The blonde haired boy looked confused as Weiss shook her head. "About my company." She lied before continuing. "Honestly, I can't believe that they are up so-"

"WAIT!" both Weiss and Jaune winced at the loudness of the leader of RWBY as she popped her head out with wide eyes. "Did you say that they just woke up?!" Weiss sighed in frustration as she turned to her leader.

"Yes you dolt, those idiots of CKTN are up already and-Hey! What are you doing?!" luckily the door wasn't open all the way so Jaune didn't see Ruby change quickly into some usual clothes, which are a black shirt with her emblem on it and a red open sweatshirt and black pants. She didn't noticed that the other two girls were starting to wake up.

"Mmmmm Ruby?" Yang was groaning as she rolled over. "Why are you being so loud?" Ruby looked at her sister, shocked that she didn't realized that today was the day.

"What are you talking about?! Didn't you guys forget? Blake even told us!" She pointed to her black haired teammate who was just waking up. Blake was about to ask what she meant….before her eyes shot open.

"Wait did they leave?!" Blake shot out of her bed, surprising the heiress.

"Yeah. Why?" She raised an eyebrow as Blake got some casual clothes herself.

"It's the boys first mission!" Blake said running to the bathroom. There was a moment of silence until Jaune's eyes popped open.

"W-wait. Cobalt and the guys have their first mission?!" He asked surprised, getting a yell from his team's dorm room. It turns out to be Pyrrha in her pjs right behind Jaune. She had wide eyes as Ruby nods to them, with Blake coming back out with her casual clothes which consist of a grey shirt with her black emblem on it, white shorts and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Yeah and I want to be there to see them off!" Blake told them as she was trying to ready her hair. Jaune heard her and nods.

"W-well we will get ready too! We want to see them off as well." He said as he closed the door. The girls got changed as well so that they can say good luck to the boys they grew close to, and dating, as they go on their first ever mission.

* * *

 **Beacon Airpad with CKTN**

* * *

After their race, which they concluded as a draw thanks to some obstacles in the way, the boys got their weapons as they started to head over to the airpad, where they were to meet with their huntsman. They made sure that they had a good amount of medical supplies just in case, as well as some Dust for various situations.

"So who do you think we'll meet at this village guys?" Tyler asked with his hands behind his head walking in front of the boys. He made sure that he had enough arrows plus some extra arrowheads in case he needed to make more for the mission.

"No clue Fly Boy. Maybe some other faunus or humans, at least some non-racist humans?" Kahel added as he made sure his claws were full and ready to be used on Grimm. He also made sure they were sharp so that it can be a clean cut. The other boys all nod in response. They too would like to see other humans and faunus together and living in harmony as well.

"Yeah that would be awesome!" The archer smiled as he looked forward to see the Bullhead….as well as the headmaster and the head deputy. The other boys saw and were confused as they reached Ozpin who just smiled.

"Ah boys, glad to see you are all prepared for you mission." The headmaster greeted the boys as they stood in front of him.

"Headmaster Ozpin? Professor Goodwitch? What are you doing here?" Nave asked them as he looked around. "And….where is our Huntsman that will join us?" that question got the boys, even Goodwitch, questioning where this supposed Huntsman is. Ozpin turned his smile into a smirk as he answers the wolf faunus's question.

"Ah well, it is my duty to see my students off on their first mission. Before I reveal your Huntsman, let me say something to you all." He took a sip of his coffee. "As this is your first mission, I have to say that, while this is one of the few times where a team gets a mission this early, I have to say that I am proud of all that you. You all have managed to not only get high grades, but you all performed well in the Combat classes, as well as proved most of our staff wrong about a few of you in if you truly belong here. I can say this, without a doubt, you all belong here and are well respected with everyone here. Now as you go off on your first mission, I wish you all to be very careful and to follow your professional Huntsman. If they say that you all aren't doing so well, you are all to return here with no arguments. Understand?" He finished his speech as he looked at the boys, who had a look of happiness on their faces, especially for Tyler and Kahel, since that they were mainly the ones that they proved wrong to everyone for different reason. For Tyler, he knows that, like Ruby, he was here a little earlier and that everyone thought that he wasn't really smart for the classes and thought that he was just a headstrong person, while Nave was the older brother and stronger than his little brother. But when Tyler showed to everyone what he could do, they had a second thought about it, knowing that he was equal to his brother and earned the respect of everyone. To Kahel, he knows of his past and how people will think of faunus in general. While they perceive him as a human hater, the fact he has been hanging out with other humans and how he has excelled in his studies as well, shows them that not all faunus are like the White Fang as well. All boys are proud of their achievements but understand what he means by if the huntsman tells them to return that they will, no arguments. "That said, your Huntsman is already here." The boys were surprised to hear that as they looked around.

"Really?! Where?" Cobalt asked as Ozpin looked at Goodwitch then back to them. Goodwitch noticed the look on her boss's eyes as she raised an eyebrow. Then he said the thing that made her really surprised at what he said.

"Well…you're looking at her." The boys looked confused at what he meant….until they all looked at Goodwitch, making their eyes widen.

"Wait a minute….It's Ms. Goodwitch?!" all boys yelled out, shocked at who their huntress is. But the head deputy was even more shocked at who was going with them. She turned to Ozpin and had a slight glare at him.

"Explain Ozpin! Now!" she exclaimed as Ozpin calmly began to tell her and the other boys.

"Well, like I said the other guy wasn't here or able to contact me. The other one I had in mind…well he was preparing for his history finals. So he politely declined. And you had asked if you can join them." He smiled at the twitching of his co-worker's eye. She sighs as she looks at the boys as she, while externally is surprised, but on the inside she was really happy and excited that she gets to see these boys in action.

"Very well Ozpin." She looks at the boys who shook off their surprise and look at her in seriousness, like they are ready for a battle. "Alright you four, as Ozpin said, I am your Huntress that will be assisting you. Think of it as you all shadowing me. I hope you all are ready to prove to not only me, but to Ozpin and the council that you all can be Huntsmen." She told them as she watched Ozpin nod to her as she looked at the boys.

"Yes Ma'am!" CKTN spoke up at the same time, making her smile at the respect they showed.

"Alright. Now let's-"

"WAIT!" Ozpin, Goodwitch and the four boys turned to look at the voice that called out to them, only to find that both RWBY and JNPR running over to them in casual clothing. Yang was wearing a yellow shirt that cut off to her stomach with a black open jacket and black short shorts with an orange belt, wearing orange and black shoes with black socks, the right leg being scrunched up and the left leg pulls up to cover her calf but below the knee. Weiss was wearing a white polo shirt that opens up to show a bit of her collarbone and blue pants with a white belt with a snowflake as a belt buckle, with white sneakers as well, something that surprises not only her team, but also Kahel which made his ears perk up seeing. Jaune just went with a brown hoodie with blue pants and his sneakers that he wears with his combat clothes. Ren went with a pink v-neck shirt with a green open jacket, green pants and black shoes. Nora went with a grey shirt which had the words 'Boop' on it, pink pants with white and pink shoes. Pyrrha, who actually had kind of a hard time picking out an outfit, decided to go with a bronze colored v-neck with a white hoodie with blue short shorts and brown boots. They were all huffing and puffing, trying to catch their breaths as Tyler looked at them.

"U-uh hey guys. What's up?" Ruby looks up, being the first to catch her breath and stares into his eyes.

"We came to see you off!" She yelled out as the others nod. The boys were surprised to see that they wanted to be here to watch them go on their first mission. The head deputy sighed as she looked at Ozpin.

"I will let the pilot know were ready." She then turns to the boys. "You got five minutes you boys. I need to talk to the pilot." She then turned to the bullhead and walked over so she can talk to the pilot. The boys all looked at the teams who finally caught their breath. That's when Yang made the first move and gave Nave a hug, who returned the hug.

"Don't get yourself hurt Wolfie, ok?" Yang said softly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Remember about the promise I made to you. Come back with a mission success then you'll get your prize." She pulled away and had a small smirk and a wink on her face.

"I won't get hurt Sunshine. Trust me, I got these guys to protect me." He points to the other boys and chuckled. "Even my little brother can protect me."

"Damn straight!" The younger brother commented as Yang smiled at the brother's interaction as Nora walked over to Nave and had a grin.

"Break some legs for me!" She said in a childish tone. But even then that got the wolf faunus to shudder. While they were talking Blake went over to Cobalt as he got closer and hugged her.

"You sure you're going to be ok Cobe?" Blake whispered to him and returned the hug. The Heir chuckled as he made space and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Of course I will." He told her with a smile. "Besides, I got someone to come back to." That got Blake to blush a bit as he let go of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Trust me, this mission will be over and done with by the time we get there." She smiled as Pyrrha went over to her best friend. Cobalt looked at her who sported a smile of her own.

"Well Cobalt, seems like you will have your first mission before us. Do try to be careful and not do anything stupid." She jokingly said the last part, making Cobalt groan.

"Oh come on Pyr, it was ONE time! And it was our final match up in the tournament! I wanted to try something special!" Blake and Pyrrha both giggled at the leader's reaction. What he meant by that was he tried to use Dust to help with his semblance, mainly gravity Dust. Needless to say, he had a hard time staying on the platform for a while. Weiss meanwhile walked over to Kahel who looked at her with a smile.

"Have to say Weiss, I honestly didn't think you could handle wearing something like this. If I have to be honest, I really like it." Weiss looked at her outfit front to back then looked back to him.

"Y-you think so?" he nods.

"Yep. So….my first mission." He rubbed his head as Weiss had a playful glare.

"You know I am kinda jealous of you. Since this is your first mission. But I will say this to you." She looked into his eyes. Then she shyly looked away, hiding a faint blush on her face. "P-please take care and don't get hurt ok? I don't want to lose any more friends." With that statement he understood why, she has already lost so many people, many friends that she didn't want to lose another one. Not only that but this is his crush so he won't want to hurt her. He walked up to her and gave her a friendly hug, making the heiress jump.

"No worries Weiss. I'll make sure that I get back safe and sound. You won't lose another friend." He told her with confidence that he will be back. But what he didn't realize was that, even though he didn't think it was making her comfortable, Weiss was feeling not just safe but really comfortable with him hugging her. While he knew about his crush, she didn't know what this feeling was to her. She was feeling like how she was when she had that first crush but didn't tell her crush until it was too late. She didn't want to believe that it was a crush but she didn't know what to think. As he let go of the hug, she immediately missed the feeling of him close to her, but didn't voice it. While she was still thinking about it, Ren came over to Kahel to give him a handshake.

"Good luck Kahel. Remember about our sessions on using your aura in more ways than what you use to using it for. Also to keep as calm as you can." Kahel gave Ren a handshake and nods. After the Docks incident, Kahel actually came up to Ren for help on using his aura correctly, to which Ren agreed instantly. The two begun to do meditations so that Kahel can keep his composure and to use his aura in a variety of way.

"Will do Ren. Thank you." And last but not least, Ruby walked over to her soon to be date and rubbed her arms.

"So uh….big mission huh?" she asked quietly making Tyler nod.

"Yep. Grimm Excavation at a village. It's going to be fun." He said with nervousness in his voice, but also excitement. But he noticed the look in her eyes. He saw that she was scared and worried about him.

"B-but….what if you don't come back? What if you get extremely hurt?! What if-"

"Ruby." She stopped as she looked to Tyler who had his hand on her chin, making her look up to him. He gave her a smile, something that she really loves about him and comforted her. "Do not worry. I'm not going to get hurt. And, like what these other boys have said….Yes I did hear you Kahel!" Kahel stuck his tongue out, hearing his name be called out. "Anyways, we will come back. I will come back safe. Besides…like Cobalt said, and what Nave wanted to say." Nave gave his brother the bird with that comment. "I got someone to come back to Rubes. Besides, we got that date next week. Can't be late for that now can I?" he smiled as he then gave her a hug. "I promise, I'll be back before you know it ok?" he quietly told her in her ear. She had a smile and a tear form as she returned the hug.

"Thank you." She whispered as he chuckled.

"Your welcome Rubes." He broke it as he had a little smirk. "But come on, this is us were talking about. We can probably finish this mission today if we wanted to." She sighed as she put on a smile.

"Just…return safely ok? Please?" He changed his smirk to a soft smile and nods.

"Sure thing Ruby." He then looks at the blonde knight and notices his black eye. "Geez Jaune, I really need to teach you hand-to-hand don't I?" Jaune slumps his shoulders then looks at the young Convel.

"Yeah…yeah you do. When you come back I'll be ready for you to train me…geez I got Pyrrha then you teaching me how to be a better fighter. Man…I'm not really a good fighter huh?"

"Not true man. Remember you took down that Ursa even before the training with Pyrrha. You are a good fighter Jaune, you just need some confidence in you." Tyler told him while patting Jaune's shoulder. "So you better be ready when I get back, cause if you think Pyrrha was hard, then you haven't seen what me and Nave do for our exercises."

"Gentlemen!" Everyone looks towards Goodwitch who was waiting inside the Bullhead. "It's time to head out!" She then goes and sits on one of the seats.

"Well, that's our cue boys." Cobalt said as he looked at his teammates. "Time for our first mission. Let's go kick ass." He then looked at all of their friends and waved. "We will see you all when we get back guys! Thanks for coming to see us off! Oh and let's Velvet know what's going on ok? I know Bun Bun would be worried." He turned around and started to walk to the bullhead. "Team CKTN! Let's move out!" the other three nod and waved goodbye to the others and followed their leader to the bullhead. The others, including Ozpin, were waving at them as they entered the Bullhead and closed the door. The boys looked out to their friends, with smiles on their faces and waved back as they took their seats. The bullhead began to lift off and take off to the direction of the village, officially starting their first mission. But unaware to the boys and teacher, it would be a mission they would never forget for a long time.

* * *

 **Three hours later In the Bullhead going to the village with CKTN and Goodwitch**

* * *

"So how much longer til we get to the village professor?" Cobalt asked as he looked at the teacher. It's been three hours since they left and since they left, Kahel decided to take a nap. Nave also decided to take a nap, but not before texting someone on his scroll. Tyler was just looking outside as he finished deleting the pictures of him and Kat on his scroll. He then decides to go look at restaurants and other special places that he could take Ruby before going to the concert. Goodwitch however was wide awake and had to find out more about this village.

"We should be arriving in a little bit Mr. Dragunov. We should be getting a call from the mayor soon." She replied. Tyler put his scroll away and looked back out the window.

"So what should we be expecting from this village? Cause I doubt it would be like Vale, or let alone Patch." The Ghost said, making the head deputy look into the information she was given.

"You would be correct in that Mr. Tyler. While this village isn't like Vale and I have yet to visit Patch in a long while, but this village isn't like that. It's mainly a small town that has a few places for fun and entertainment, and also has housing and hotels for visitors to come and relax. This village, what I see is called Banto, is a peaceful village that….huh hasn't had a problem with Grimm." That caught the attention of the two awake boys.

"Wait back up. You said this village had no problem with the Grimm?" The leader asked as Nave started to wake up.

"Yes but…this doesn't make sense. If we are here for Grimm excavation, then there would be grimm."

"What's this about no grimm?" Nave groggily asked as Kahel started to wake up with a yawn.

"Oh you won't believe this brother, but apparently this village, Banto, is so peaceful that they never had a problem with the grimm…until now." The archer looked outside at something suspicious.

"What the fu-freak?" Nave corrected himself before he cussed in front of the teacher. "How could a village not have any grimm? I heard of villages who had at least a few grimm here and there, but never one that was completely free of grimm."

"My thoughts exactly Mr. Nave." Goodwitch commented, liking the fact that Nave was observant of the fact that he has read up on villages who had grimm. "So let's say that this village doesn't have grimm in it, why would a village ask for help from grimm in the first place?"

"I'm assuming we will find out when we get there professor?" Kahel asked making Goodwitch nod.

"What the bloody hell is that?" They looked at the archer who was squinting his eyes outside, looking at something. The teacher sighs as she goes over to where he's looking at.

"What could you possibly?" She looked outside and noticed something that made her eyes widen. It was a missile, something shot out of a homing rocket launcher, coming towards the Bullhead. The bullhead's missile alarms started to go off as the Pilot tried to maneuver out of it.

"Students hold on!" the rest of the boys grabbed onto their chairs as, unfortunately, the missile hit the bullhead.

"Shit! Hang on everyone!" The pilot said on the intercom as he tried to regain control of the airship. "Damn it they hit the engine! This is Dingo 3-2 with Beacon students and teacher! We are going down! Mayday!" Everyone held on as they felt the ship start falling down towards the ground as another missile hits the Bullhead, silencing the intercom so they don't know if the pilot is alive.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhh FUCK!" Tyler yelled as the bullhead crashed into the forest…and exploded into flames.

* * *

 **Where the missiles were launched**

* * *

"HA! We got that bullhead!" the person who shot the missile exclaimed happily. The person, a male who was 5'8" with blonde hair and sunglasses to cover his eyes, had a orange sweatshirt with his hood up, black pants with an orange bandana covering his face and black boots. "Hey boss, what do we do know?" He looked behind him and to his leader, a male who was 6 foot with a balaclava covering everything except the eyes, which were black in color. He wore a long sleeve jacket with a white shirt under it and grey pants, wearing a pair of regular shoes on. He scoffed as he waved to the other one.

"We need to make sure whether they are dead or alive. Send scouts out there, make sure they are and if they aren't….well no one will miss them. If they are." The leader evilly chuckled. "Then we can be hold them hostage and become rich….then kill them afterwards. Sims!" He called to the other one, who was also male with a height of 5'7", with a plain hat on with sunglasses on his face as well but he had a beard on his face and a maroon shirt on with black shorts and maroon boots. Sims ran over to the leader and stood next to him.

"Yeah boss?"

"Take a few scouts and search the remains of that bullhead. Let us know if those huntsmen are alive or not. Then report back to Gif here." Sims sighed as he looked at the orange bandana wearing bandit, Gif.

"Seriously sir? Him? Why not-"

"No arguments!" The leader snapped at Sims, who flinched and nods, sighing as well.

"Very well. Maybe we can get some of the annoying ones to come with me." He muttered that last part as he walked back to the village. Gif looked at the leader and smirked under the bandana.

"Anything else boss? Maybe get rid of some of the villagers we got as hostage….well the ones that we kept alive?" The leader laughed and shook his head.

"No. only if they are being REALLY annoying. Just report back when you hear something back from Sims." He turned his back and returned back to the village. But when he was a distance away, he smirked. "Well that one guy told us that Beacon would send Huntsmen if there were grimm. And he was right. When he comes back, I'll make sure to thank him." He started to laugh as he made his way back to the village, the village he and his bandits had taken over.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, RWBY's dorm room**

* * *

After the boys took off, the rest of the teams decide to go back to their dorm rooms and relax until they want to do something….or to take a lazy day, like what RWBY decided on doing. So Blake laid down on her bed and got into reading a new book that she took from Tukson's the day when she and Cobalt visited him. As she was reading, she couldn't help but chuckle at the coincidence that those two were related. It's probably one of the reasons why their family loved the faunus, or maybe that wasn't it. Maybe they just loved and respect the faunus because for the simple reason that, they aren't that different than the humans, aside from the faunus features. But whatever the case, she was glad that she met Cobalt and that they are dating. She can say, without a doubt, that he was better than _him_. She smiled as she kept reading, but not before checking her scroll to see if he or Kahel texted her, but no such luck. She was thinking that all of them will get a text from the boys as soon as they reached the village. Which is kinda hoping would happen soon as she gets interrupted by two voices in the room, and one was pacing back and forth in the room.

"Ruby for the hundredth time, rreellaaxx. Those boys can take care of themselves."

"But what if they get hurt?! Or something happened before they get there?" Yep, that's right. Ruby, even though she got reassured by Tyler that they will be alright, went back to being worried during the three hours and some minutes that they left, thinking the worst possible thing. Yang was trying to calm down her sister but stayed on her bed sitting down while Weiss was looking outside thinking about something.

"And it's like I said, I highly doubt that it will happen but if it does, those boys can take care of themselves. You just need to trust them." Her sister calmly told her. While she herself was also worried about Nave, she knew that he would be ok and that he will come back safely with a mission complete. She couldn't wait to hear from him and hear how the mission went but for now…

"B-but aren't you worried about Nave?" Yang sighed as she looked at her sister.

"Of course I am. But I trust him, I know he will be fine. Heck just ask Blake over here." She points to Blake who just hid her scroll in her book and kept reading. Blake's ears twitched under her bow as she looks at the other two girls. "Even she knows what I'm saying is true, right Blakey?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" the cat faunus sighed as she closes her book.

"No no, you told me I can't call you kitty cat…or kitten. Nothing about Blakey."

"….Touché." Blake then looked at her leader. "It's true. While I am worried about Cobalt, I know that he will be back. He's proven to me that he is strong along with his team. So I know he will come out of this ok. So just believe in Tyler. If you really care about him and trust him, don't over worry about him and just know he will be ok." She told her with a smile on her face. "Besides, Cobe won't leave or hurt me. I know he won't." she sighs happily remembering his promise to her. She then turns her attention to the only surprise in the room, Weiss Schnee looking out the window. But that was about to change as Yang already picked it up and smirked.

"Exactly Blake. So until then, we can find out what's got the Ice Queen so happy. Maybe….a certain fox faunus maybe?" The brawler had a Cheshire grin as Weiss snapped out of her trance and had a mild blush on her cheeks.

"W-w-what was that?!" She turned to the other girls with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh yeah. You did say that yesterday that you were in a really good mood." Ruby mentioned as she rocks on her feet. "Ssssooooo what happened to make you in such a good mood?" Weiss looked at the others who were waiting on the answer. She sighed as she fixed her hair.

"If you must know, after all of you left, I chose to take Kahel somewhere where it's just me and him- And no we didn't do anything dirty you bimbo!" The heiress glared at Yang who just shrugged and the black haired book reader looked at the Schnee. "And no I didn't go off on him either Blake, I just…wanted answers." One of Blake's eyebrow raised up with a tilt of her head.

"Answers? To…."

"To why he lied to me about being in the White Fang and about how he kept some stuff from me." Blake moved to where she was sitting on the bed as she now realized the reason why Weiss took Kahel. It made sense, they always hung out with each other so they know about each other more. She then felt guilty for ever keeping her and her brother's secret about them being former members of the Fang. "Then as he began to tell me why he kept it from me, the more I realized that….well I won't go into it but I understood why he did it. So when he apologized to me, I told him there was nothing to apologize for as I understood. Then we began talking more and…well…" her blush darken a bit as she remembers something that she never thought she would do ever again. "I uh…asked him if I could rub his ears….and he said yes." Yang and Ruby both were grinning wide hearing the Ice Queen do something like this. But Blake had her eyes widen and she stands up.

"Wait what?!" Weiss looked at her faunus teammate as her blush receded. "He let you rub his ears?! A-are you serious!?" That got every girl confused as to why and how Blake was treating this situation.

"I am serious. He let me rub his ears. Why is that such a big deal?" Weiss asked the book reader, confused as to why this is a big deal.

"It is a big deal because nobody, and I mean NOBODY, has ever touched his ears at all!" she dropped the bombshell on not only Weiss but her teammates as well. The fact that nobody has ever touched the fox faunus's ears once was a huge surprise to them.

"W-wait, you mean not even his….parents?" Ruby asked with hesitation on the word parents. Blake nods in response.

"Not even them. Now I have to ask you Weiss, why did you want to rub his ears?" She asked, turning into the protective sister she is to him. She was now wondering why her teammate would ever want to touch his ears, which actually got the others to wonder that as well. It was really a wonder as to why so Weiss decided to let them in on why she did it.

"W-well…I guess it's because I did it before with a few other friends of mine." That got their attention as they all looked at her. "I haven't gone into my…childhood but I did have faunus friends before Kahel, and I would always rub their ears because to them they really enjoyed it. Sure they would always make fun of my…cold touch but it was them just joking with me. So when I got the ok to rub Kahel's ears…it felt…natural." Her blush came back in full force as she remembered the feeling of his ears, with a surprise goofy smile. "His ears were so soft, like he took extra care for them. I honestly really enjoyed the feeling of his ears and he…he didn't get affected by my cold touch. He told me the cold never bothered him. He's so different than most boys."

"Oh you mean like vomit boy?" Yang snickered, only to get shut up by a glare.

"Way different than Jaune. But also…other boys that had an interest in me. He didn't care about how I was an heiress, or that I was rich or any of that. He wanted to know me, the person Weiss Schnee. Not the Heiress Weiss Schnee. He doesn't ask for anything but just an ear if he's down or he lends an ear to me if I'm feeling stressed. I truly enjoy being with him and….everything." She sighs dreamily as she begins to think more and more about Kahel, getting Ruby to giggle at what the Heiress is going through. "What's so funny you dolt?"

"You and what you just said! It's happening to you now!" Yang and Blake were confused as to what the red reaper was referring to.

"And just…what is happening to me?" Weiss asked, almost regretting what she was about to hear.

"You have a crush on Kahel!" all three girls went wide eyed at Ruby as the bumblebee duo look at Weiss with a surprised look. Weiss had a huge blush at the….accusation of her having a crush on Kahel…and she began to think about it more. The way they talked and the way they would always hang out and casually laugh at the stories they told each other. She had to say that, out of all the boys that she hung out with, she…might have a crush on him. If you don't speak Schnee, that means she does but doesn't want to admit it. But before anyone can question it, especially Blake, they heard a knock on the door. "Oh I'll get it!" the red reaper went over to the door and opened it, only to see a man there.

"Ah hello Miss. Is this CKTN's room?" Blake's eyes widen at the voice of the man as she quickly looks at the door and silently gasps.

"Oh no….not him….please not him." She muttered as the girls looked at the man. The man is a middle aged man in his early thirties, 6'3", with jet black hair that is swept back with golden colored eyes. He was wearing the standard butler attire with black dress pants, black boots, a white dress shirt with a red tie and matching vest. Also he had a coyote tail, showing the girls he was a faunus. "Why is the Black Hound here?!" she quietly asked herself as Ruby answered.

"U-um no this is RWBY's room…W-why?" she asked, being shy around a new person.

"Ah forgive me Miss, I did not mean to intruded. I was merely looking for Cobalt Dragunov." He calmly stated as he looked inside to see someone he found very familiar. "Ah! Ms. Belladonna! It has been far too long since we have seen each other." Blake started to get nervous as all eyes are on her.

"Blake you know this guy?" The heiress asked as Blake timidly nods as she prepares herself for the worst.

"Y-yeah…we knew each other in the White Fang…" that got the other girls to widen their eyes and prepare to fight this…mysterious person. "So Walter Alabaster, why are you here? You here to hurt CKTN? Let alone Cobalt?!" The others nod as they awaited his answer. If he was here to hurt the other boys, then they would try to stop him, even though Blake knew it was a losing battle as she knew the brutality that he possesses. As they were preparing, they were surprised when they heard laughter, his laughter.

"Oh heavens no. Why would I ever hurt Master Cobalt?" he said, having a tear in his eye from the laughter.

"Wait…MASTER?!" Blake said stunned as the other girls looked surprised that he said that. "What?! When did?!" He made a gesture to silence her.

"I assure you Ms. Belladonna, I no longer affiliated with those troublesome group. And judging by how you're here, I can also assume you did the same thing?" Blake nods as he looks at her bow and smiles. "Still wearing that pesky bow as well?"

"Of course." Blake said as she dropped her stance and stood regularly, prompting the other girls to do the same, relieved that he isn't part of the White Fang and that he isn't here to hurt anyone. "And your assumptions are correct. I'm not part of their group and training to be a huntress." She started to gain a small smile. The others looked at the both of them, noticing how the atmosphere was once tense has now been lifted. Blake then does the unthinkable. "Would you like to come in? And talk for a while Walter?" The other girls whipped their heads around in shock as Walter smiled and shook his head.

"I apologize Ms. Belladonna, but I'm afraid I can't stay here long. I was only here to deliver something that his parents wanted to send to him. But if he isn't here…"

"We can look after it. I mean, we all know him so we could take care of it until he returns." She offered as Yang gain a devious grin.

"Of course we can. After all….she is dating your master." Blake widen her eyes and glared at her teammate, feeling betrayed that she just told someone who knows Cobalt about them. Walter was surprised to say the least.

' _She's dating Master Cobalt? Then it is true, she really has gotten away from them and mainly that bastard. I should tell his parents.'_ He smiled and bowed his head. "Ah I see. Well if Ms. Belladonna is with Master Cobalt, I see no problem with giving you the present." He turns to grab what he came to deliver to Cobalt. The girls hovered around the door as he brought out the present…and the present was purring.

"W-what?" Yang said, quite surprised with the present.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Ruby and Weiss gushed as Blake just stared into the eyes of the present as it meowed. The present was a cat, a black fur housecat that had blue eyes and tilted her head.

"Her name is Kuro. It's his favorite pet and she has been crying to be with him. Would you girls mind taking care of her for him?" The butler said as Blake kept staring at the cat, and the cat stared at the faunus. Blake then walked over to the cat and took the feline into her arms. The cat, although just meeting Blake for the first time, started to get cozy into the faunus's arms. Blake just smiled as she looked at the coyote faunus.

"Yes we can take care of her." Walter nods as he bows once more.

"Very well. I shall take my leave now. One day I shall fully explain myself and why I no longer are a part of the Fang. Farewell, girls of RWBY. And especially you Blake." And with that, the butler walks back down the hall and out of sight as Blake watches him leave. She then walks back inside and back towards her bed. She sat down as Ruby closed the door and hovered around the new guest.

"Aww look at her! She looks like she's so comfortable with you Blake." Ruby said with stars in her eyes. Blake looked down to Kuro who started to yawn and started to nap. Blake then started to pet the cat as said cat started to purr.

"You sure you didn't give birth to her Blakey? Cause you sure look like a mother." The brawler joked, getting a glare from the faunus. Yang held her hands up, giving it up. "Alright alright. Also speaking of which, can we all begin to talk about how the Ice Queen did when she saw our new roommate?" Every one just realized about this as Weiss just blushed in embarrassment. They all looked at the heiress as she stammered her response.

"W-well I just…I really love pets. A-and I never got a pet before..and I do like cats…and foxes actually. S-so I when I see cats and foxes i-" She was interrupted by the intercom going off to hear Ozpin's voice.

"Attention students, for those who want to go to Vale will have to wait. As of right now, all Bullheads will be grounded aside from those already in Vale, we are going into a shutdown. And we shall be combining teams for the time being. We have a bullhead down with a team and teacher in it. For now, no one is to go out to the city and I will send out a text to your leaders on which teams you will join for the time being. This will continue until I say it's ok. Thank you again students." Once the intercom stopped, Yang groaned as she actually wanted to get a dress she had saw in town the other day.

"Ggrrreeeeaaaatttt. Looks like I can't get that dress now…" She moaned as they heard the door knock. She went over to open it to see Velvet there. "Oh, hey Velvet."

"Hi Yang. I was on my way to see Cobalt but they didn't answer. Now this shutdown happened so I can't really go back to my room." The all girl team was confused as to why she said that, so the bunny faunus clarified. "I've been in this before, a couple times and a couple students got in trouble because of it. Mind if I stay here with you guys?" Yang nods as she lets her in.

"Of course! We are friends remember?" Velvet smiled at the mention of friends, but noticed the look on Ruby's face.

"Thank you and…Ruby? What's wrong?" the girls looked at the leader who tried to keep herself from breaking down.

"That…Bullhead…it was them." She said quietly. Yang went over to her as she was confused.

"Huh? Who was them?" The blonde sister asked as Weiss and Blake looked to the doorway to see Jaune standing there.

"H-hey guys. Looks like we're shacked up here." He said as the others walked in and noticed a few things as Nora saw the cat in Blake's arms. "Ok first off, who's cat is that? Second off, how come Velvet is over here?...n-not to be mean or rude Velvet, i-I mean-"

"It's quite alright Jaune." The bunny faunus laughed as she looked at him. "I came to see Cobalt, noticed that he wasn't here and came over here when Ozpin ordered the shutdown." Jaune felt relived that she wasn't angry with him and sighed.

"Oh thank goodness. Ok that answered my second question. But my last question is…" He points to the distraught leader. "Is..Ruby alright?"

"It was them Yang. Their bullhead was shot down." She said as she started to sob.

"But….who?"

"Who do you think?! It's Tyler and the other boys!" Yang went wide eyed, realizing that they were the only ones out there. The others were shocked as Velvet was not only shocked but confused.

"B-but wait, why would they be out?" She asked meekly, causing Pyrrha to answer her.

"Ozpin actually had them sent out on a mission. Their first one so they left early in the morning….it makes sense that….oh goodness." Pyrrha looked outside as Yang, who was upset, comforted Ruby as she sobbed into her arms. The others remained silent, thinking the worst possible outcome.

"W-well…he didn't say that they died." They all looked at Jaune who was rubbing his head. "I-if something did happen to them, wouldn't Ozpin announce it as they were….what's the term?"

"K.I.A?" Velvet questioned….before she widen her eyes. "Your right. If they did, we would have been notified." That got the others to regain that hope that the other boys are ok, with Ruby still sobbing saying out loud.

"I-I hope your right…"

* * *

 **In the forest, miles away from the crash.**

* * *

In the middle of the forest, away from the crashed bullhead, there was a white van driving down the road. But this is no ordinary van. This van can hold more than fourteen passengers and isn't all defenseless. Because this van also has mounted guns, one on the top and two on the side, not to mention that it has tracking equipment, probably the best tracking equipment anyone could have. And the person driving it?

"Ok I got a link on Nave's scroll. Thank god he called last night." The person sighed in relief. "Honestly, I can't believe Junior would let me go help them out. Then again, he does trust me a shit lot." That's right. The person driving it….was Jerry. And instead of his usual outfit that he wears working with Junior, he changed into a different outfit which consists a black long sleeve shirt with the new club logo, a wolf head with a sun shining on it, on the chest with leather armor on the arms and greaves with white pants and combat boots. He kept his red sunglasses on as he kept driving towards the crash. "and judging by the smoke, I'm about….an hour away, two hours tops. But if I hurry then I can make it." He started to speed up towards the bullhead until he heard a thud coming from inside the van. "The hell?" He slowed the van down to a stop to check out what made that noise. Once he stopped, he got out of the driver seat and went to the back of the van. He grabbed a pistol, a M9 from under one of the seats as he prepared for the worst. He noticed a couple of weapons that he never put in the van in the first place. "Strange…these are huntsmen weapons. Why this is a freaking Katana….and I see that little hole on top of the tip, so it's a gun as well." He said as he looked at the weapon as he grabbed the next weapon he saw. "Well this is some staff. A dust chamber that's on one end of it so I'm assuming that whoever made it, wields it so that they can use the dust on each ends of this staff. To be honest, it kinda looks like that one staff from that game the boys liked to play….what was it?...Oh yeah Star Fox Adventure!" ( **A/N just imagine it's Krystal's staff basically with a dust chamber. [Keeper: So that's what it looks like!])** that's when he heard the locker behind him begin to shake.

"Ugh…he found our weapons!"

"I told you to hide them in a better location sis!"

' _Sis? No it couldn't be could it?'_ He slowly walked towards the door as he kept hearing the conversation.

"What was I supposed to do? Hide them in another locker?"

"Well…yeah!"

"Sorry to say this but there is no other locker in here!" Slowly he reached the door and began to open it. "Wait….I hear the handle….oh no…." He opened it as two girls fell out of the door, surprising Jerry.

' _Ok….not who I was actually expecting.'_ On the ground, he saw the girls, two sisters who he recognized as they were really Signal students. He saw the younger sister, who was wearing her combat clothing which was a grey long sleeve shirt with padding all over the upper body, black pants with shin guards on her legs and her black shoes with blue laces. On top of her head was a pair of black wolf ears and her eyes were blue. She had white hair, similar to a Schnee hair color. The older sister wore the same thing except the color of the shirt was purple and her pants and shoes were pink and the shoe laces were dark red. She also had the padding on her upper body but she also had arm guards instead of the shin guards. She didn't have the wolf ears but she had a black wolf's tail and her eyes and hair color were identical to her sister's. he knew their height and age, both were 5'5" and both were 15 years old, although they were born at least 30 minutes apart, he knew the twins very well. "Brie? Dana? What are you guys doing here?" both girls, looking bashful and embarrassed that they were caught, looked up at him as Dana, the older one, started to speak up.

"U-ummm….we can explain?"

* * *

 **And that's how I was able to finish off that….oh look, hey guys this is the end of part one of the mission!**

 **Keeper: *Stunned at the explanation but shakes his head* Yeah…and again we get to introduce three new characters….but for some of you, you know two of them already. If not, then well say hello to the three OCs that will be making appearances here and there. also those other OCs...yeah can you guess at least two of the bandits?**

 **Yeah yeah, well that is one of the most popular web series before RWBY. Also Jerry is back! And we decided to give him a new outfit since he is different than the other henchmen. But why is Jerry going there? And why are the girls hiding in the van?**

 **Keeper: And are the boys and Goodwitch alright? Well…your just going to find out…..next chapter. When we start up part two of the mission!**

 **Exactly! Oh and before we get into it…..Volume Six….October 27** **th** **…PLEASE HURRY UP! Plus we have new Grimm Eclipse DLC and other RWBY stuff. But GOD I can't wait to see what happens next volume!**

 **Keeper: Me neither. Anyways! As we like to say and we hope you guys do, Like, Comment, favor etc and we shall see you all next chapter! See ya guys!**

 **Yep! Later!**

 **Keeper:….oh by the way how was that RWBY: Amity Arena? I heard you got selected Bear.**

 **Oh that's right! Yep I was selected to be the beta tester guys! Anyways….Yeah I really enjoyed it. I think you guys will enjoy it as well. But that's for another time, it's time to get started on the next chapter Keeper.**

 **Keeper: Let's do it.**


	17. Chapter 16: Mission part two

**What is up guys! Kahlibear and Keeper with a new chapter of Against All Odds. Before we begin, I see your OC in the new Desertion chapter by DatRTfantho. That's freaking awesome!**

 **Keeper: Thank you, so yeah guys if you caught him, It's Fenrir and he's actually in another story with another one of my friends TheBoredBoot's story, At The Edge of Darkness. And now he's a part of Desertion Part Two! But now we get into this next chapter and yes, we will start off….with a flashback.**

 **Not just any flashback, but one that happened the night before the mission. If you guys remembered, Nave made a call to Junior so now you get to hear and listen in to that conversation. So I don't know about you guys, but I say we start this chapter now!**

 **Keeper: With the disclaimer in the first chapter.**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person.**_

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 _Texting: 'Yo!'_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: The mission Part two: Shocking discovery**

* * *

 **Last Night at a bar in Patch.**

* * *

It was a quiet night in Patch, as it normally would be on a Friday night. Unless, you were part of the crew working with Junior…and if you enjoy to party. In a part of Patch, away from Signal academy but in the business part of the town, there was a new bar that had recently opened and just when it did, the place picked up customers and business was booming. Witnin the bar in the manager's office, there were four people in it with three of them giving the new manager updates on the business.

"Aside from a few stupid people, we are doing really well for business. But we are understaffed and the people that applied are pretty much wanted criminals, and I know you don't want that Junior." Jerry told the new manager, Junior, as he sighed in disbelief. After moving to Patch, Junior took a trip with Damien and Neyla to find a new bar that he can take over so he's closer to the family. And within that day, he found the bar he wanted and he took it over. So once he got the deed, he and his workers, along with the twins, went to work on fixing up the joint. It took some time cleaning it and getting the required items he needs for this new place that he had to go back to Vale for some extra things from the old bar to bring over to the new bar. Not only that, but since they were understaffed thanks to Torchwick and the size of the bar….well more like a night club mainly with a bar, they were in need of help. Junior worked double time along with a few people loyal to him also helped out with Jerry working just as hard as Junior. By the time they got it up and running, they were exhausted and tired but chose to open it that night, in a meeting with a majority vote saying yes.

"I know. And we can't ask Damien and Neyla for help since they have jobs themselves." The manager groaned as he looked at the Twins. "And I thought I told you girls to have the night off? I know you worked just as hard and if you girls ever decided to go to Signal, you need to rest." He told them. It was no surprise that he tried to get the girls to rest, let alone to have them go to Signal since the girls were inspired to be Huntresses, thanks to the brothers. The girls, who had bags under their eyes which was covered up with makeup, shook their heads.

"We know, but this is important to you as well Junior. You are family." Melanie said, making him chuckle at that.

"Yeah I know. We just need-" he was interrupted by the phone ringing with Militia asking the question.

"Who could that be?" Junior sighed as he went to reach for the phone.

"Probably some idiot criminal wanting a job. Like how the others did it." He picked up the phone and answered it. "This is the Shining Wolf, how may I help you?" He named it the Shining Wolf since it meant it as a new beginning for him on Patch, also because Neyla wanted to have the wolf in it since they are a human-faunus family. _'I swear it better not…'_

"Uncle, it's me Nave." Junior's eyes widen as he heard his nephew on the other line.

"Nave?!" the other occupants' eyes widen as Junior put the phone on loud speaker.

"Navey is that you?!" Militia asked to the phone as they heard him chuckle.

"Hey Militia! How goes the new bar guys?" Nave asked as Melanie answered him.

"It's going really good. We are open and it's way better than in Vale. Not many idiots out here as there were in Vale."

"Hehe, yeah I bet." The wolf faunus chuckled through the call before they heard him become serious. "Anyways, Uncle Junior I need to ask you something." Junior noticed this as he answered his nephew.

"What is it nephew?"

"Do you still have the Van?" That threw Junior for a loop. Why would his nephew ask if he still had the Van. The others were confused as well at the sudden question.

"Y-yeah? It's still in Vale however but I can get it tomorrow why?" The manager asked as he heard Nave take a deep breath.

"We got our first mission tomorrow." That got everyone in the room stunned at the words Nave just said. To them, it was unreal. They were already getting their first mission? Within a few months no less. Junior has only heard of one team that was THAT good and two of them made the girl who damaged his old club back in Vale. He couldn't help but chuckle then started to laugh out loud.

"God damn Nave! That's hell of a thing to tell me! I'm proud of you! I know your parents will be too." The girls got excited to hear that as well as Jerry. "Yeah you can bet that….well Jerry here can drive so he will be there to back you guys up." Jerry was surprised to hear that his boss…and long time friend, will be sending him with them as back up.

"Ah no problem with that Uncle. Just one question and in no means am I offending you Jerry, but…why? Again no offense Jerry." Jerry knew he means well, since they are family so he is confused to all this.

"Ah none taken Nave."

"The reason nephew, is that again, I'm the manager for our new bar, or club whatever, and I can't go out and help you guys I'm sorry. Jerry here can and besides, in all honesty he has a license to drive if you remember?"

"Ah yes….the thing that shall not be named by anyone. I remember…though in your defense that wasn't your fault." Nave said as they heard him shudder through the phone. "In either case, thank you Uncle. I'll be sure to-"

"Ooooohhhh Wolfie!" They heard Yang's voice on the other line as they raised an eyebrow. "Who are you on the phone with?"

"O-oh hey Yang. I'm talking to my Uncle. What are you doing out here?" they heard him answer back as they heard an 'oh' from her.

"Then…can I talk to him real quick?" that got them surprised with her asking that as her voice became more louder, since she's closer to the phone. "Hey Junior. You there?"

"Yeah Blondie, what is it?" He asked, hoping that she wasn't going to ask him about anything about what she asked before, even the Twins were getting prepared for the worst.

"I uh….wanted to apologize for what I did to your old bar. For blowing it up and everything." He was surprised to hear her apologize to him again. Her, the girl looking for something about some woman and dating his nephew, the girl who can kick a lot of ass and make easy work with his henchmen and give the Twins a workout, is apologizing for something that she had already did, in person.

"Blo-I mean, Yang. You already apologized to me back before you went to Beacon, back with the jackass." He said, mentioning the jackass of an ex-boyfriend. "I don't know why your apologizing to me again?"

"Well….in all honesty I forgot that I did, I was too stressed out. What with me dealing with said jackass, by the way thanks for not mentioning his name." Junior smiled when she thanked him. "And not only that, I had to worry about Ruby and with her problem with Tyler and the bitch…so yeah, I had a lot on my mind at the time." Now he understood the reason, which was another thing he was worried about to. While Nave, at the time, hasn't told Yang about his feelings, he also had to worry about Tyler and his relationship with the infamous Kat. He caught her in his old bar a couple times, talking and flirting up a storm.

"Ah I see. And again, I've told you this before but I'll tell you again." He heard Yang's breath hitch at the tone Junior was using and internally smiled. "I do forgive you for blowing up the old club." She sighed in relief. "But next time don't apologize, that isn't the Yang I know." He smirked as he knew that she was thinking about it and nodding in acceptance. "At least that's one problem down, now we need to worry about Tyler and-"

"Oh that's not a problem anymore. We just solved it today." Nave said through the phone. "I'll explain more later but in the meantime, Thank you Junior and Jerry for helping us. See you tomorrow Jerry. And see you guys later Uncle, Twins."

"See you later!" Junior and the twins answered back as he hung up the phone as Jerry bowed his head.

"Then I guess I should head out to Vale. Thank you for trusting me Junior." Junior shook his head and smiled.

"Hey, anything for my friend. And make sure that the Van is in working condition alright? And it has enough gas. I don't remember the last time we took care of that Van."

"Will do." And with that Jerry headed out of the club and towards the air bus going to Vale. Along the way, he ran into someone that they had helped out before when they got here. "Hey Tukson, what's up?" Tukson was just closing down his shop as he turned to look at who called him and smiled.

"Ah, Jerry was it? Where are you off to?" he asked. Mason was right behind his adopted father as he looked on as well.

"Headed to Vale. I need to go get something for the boys tomorrow." The henchman said as Tukson began to grow curious.

"Really? I was planning on visiting my nephew Cobalt at Beacon. What's going on with the boys tomorrow?" Jerry looked at him and thought about it. Since his nephew is the leader of Junior's nephews, it couldn't hurt to let him know about it.

"They have a mission tomorrow." Tukson's and Mason's eyes widen hearing that the boys having their first mission tomorrow. Tukson was really surprised to hear that.

"W-wait a mission?! I thought they had to wait for one?"

"That would be the case, but I guess the council found that they were extremely talented that they wanted the boys to prove themselves. But, assuming that Nave was calling us, it's safe to say that this mission may go haywire and they will need some backup." Jerry concluded as he continued. "Anyways, I have to go get the van and prep it for launch tomorrow. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow." He then starts walking off to the air bus as he waves to them. "See you guys later."

"Wait." He stopped as he turned around to see Tukson walking towards him. "Let me come with you." Jerry was surprised that this man wanted to join him with this mission.

"Wait, how come? Don't get me wrong but you don't really look like you're a fighter."

"Same can be said to you." The faunus chuckled as the henchman gave him a 'touché' look on his face. "But while I can fight, I'm more of a medic than anything. Back when I was with the Fang, and you guys know about me being part of them." Jerry nods knowing that he did let them know and that he wasn't part of them anymore. "I was always the one who tended to the wounded and made sure to get them healed up. So if those boys need medical help, I'm your man." Jerry thought about it and it did make sense, if those boys or someone else got hurt, they would need someone who has skills of a medic. With that, he nods.

"Alright you can join me Tukson. But you might want to send Mason to Junior for the time being. I'll let him know right now." The book store manager nods as he looks at his adopted son.

"Mason, do you know where we stayed at before we had this store?" Mason timidly nods as he started to get scared with his ears going down. "Ok, I want you to go there and wait until I get back ok?"

"W-wait…are…you leaving me? A-are you ditching me and abandoning me?" the young faunus asked, making Tukson's eyes widen in shock.

"What?! No! Why would you think something like that?!" he exclaimed. Hurt that his adopted son would ask him something like that.

"I-It's because that was the same excuse….as t-they said." Mason sniffled as tears started to form. In his mind, it was the same thing that happened all over again. His parents say something and say they will come back, but they never did. He found out they took up arms with the White Fang and just abandoned him. And now, he fears it's going to happen again. Tukson began to remember what had happened to him and understood the reason why he asked and why he was so upset with this sudden change. All he did was chuckle as he kneeled to Mason's level. He had his hands on his son's shoulders and had a soft smile.

"Mason. Look at me son." Mason took another sniffle as he looked up to see the older faunus's smile. "Believe me when I say I WILL come back. If you noticed, I'm nothing like those imbeciles. I took you in so that you can understand what it means to be a family, what it means to be together. I chose to take you away from Vale to have us live a peaceful life. But I also want to show you that we can also help others out, to be someone that other people can look up to. To have a kind heart to others, especially to show others that us Faunus and Humans can help each other together. But I do promise I will come back to you. I just need to help my nephew and your cousin. You don't want your cousin hurt do you?" Mason shook his head as he wiped his tears away.

"Do…do you promise you'll come back?" His son asked him in a sad quiet tone. Tukson held his hand out and stuck out a pinkie.

"I promise buddy. Pinkie swear." The tiger faunus looked on as he started to pinkie swear with him. Mason saw the confidence that his adopted father had, saying that he will return. Mason started to cheer up a little bit as his ears started to perk up a bit as he went to hug him.

"Please come back daddy. Ok?" The older faunus returned the hug and nods.

"I will son." He releases the hug as he hears Jerry get off the phone to Junior.

"Alright thanks Junior." He hangs up the scroll as he looks at the father and son. "Ok he will be waiting on Mason to get there. The Twins will be out in front and they will help take care of him while were out." The father looks at the henchman and nods as he waves his son to go.

"Go on son. I'll be back before you know it." Mason nods as he starts running off to the club as Tukson starts to get up, watching his son run off to the distance. "I'll be home soon, don't you worry." He turns to Jerry and nods. "Thank you. Now let's get going."

"Roger that." The two men then head out to the bullhead heading to Vale, hoping that nothing bad will happen to the boys tomorrow as they get the Van to back them up.

* * *

 **Crash site present day, with CKTN and Goodwitch** _ **Nave's POV**_

* * *

Uuuugggghhh….what happened? I remember we were on our way to go to this village, which we found out didn't have any problems with the grimm, my brother wondering what was outside…wait I remember! We got shot down! I started to open my eyes slowly, feeling a bit sore from the crash. And when I did, I saw our ride burning and into pieces. I was groaning as I started to slowly get up when I saw Cobalt, already awake and walking towards me.

"Nave, you ok?" he asked as he held out his hand to help me up, which I gladly accepted.

"Yeah. I'm still in one piece." I joked, hoping to lighten the mood of what happened. It seemed to work as my leader chuckled.

"Yeah. That's true."

"Students! Are you alright?!" we hear Goodwitch call out to us while coming out of the bushes a few meters away from the burning bullhead. Damn she must have flew far. We see Kahel holding his head before getting up.

"Ugh my head hurts like hell. But I'm good." He groaned but as I looked around, I noticed someone wasn't here. Someone that would had said something sarcastic or something of the sort. Someone that as of right now, was making me really worried of what happened to him.

"Wait a minute….Where's Tyler?!" the others had their eyes widen as they looked around looking for my brother.

"Fly boy?! Where are you?!" My fox faunus teammate called out as the others were calling out his name, when we all heard his voice.

"HEY GUYS! NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" he yelled out….behind the burning bullhead.

"Oh shit." I muttered as I took off to where I heard his voice. Please god let him be ok. When I reached behind the aircraft, my heart felt relieved and shocked at the same time. My brother was alright, just a bruise on his cheek and he was kneeling down to the pilot. But the pilot….he didn't look so good. He was unconscious, thinking that he was dead with a leg….bent in the other direction…..badly. "Tyler!" I ran to him and kneeled down next to him, checking his body. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah I'm fine. A bit disoriented but fine." He told me as he kept his eyes on the pilot. "But he's in bad shape. I woke up when he fell unconscious. He muttered something about his leg being fucked to oblivion and his ribs hurting as well." Shit….I didn't think it was that bad for him. We heard the others and gasped at the pilot's condition. "We need to get him out of here Nave." He looked at me with serious eyes as he then looked into the forest. "Then we need to have a word with this Mayor and asked him what the hell is his problem."

"Mr. Tyler, I am pleased to see your alright." He turned around to look at Goodwitch and, for a split second, showed off his goofy smile.

"Hey, you can't kill me!" but then he looked towards the forest. "But I'm pretty sure whoever shot us down will be on their way to see if we are dead."

"Then we need to find the village before they find us." Cobalt said as he took a deep breath. "But what about the pilot?" That's when I got a call on my scroll. Looks like our backup is coming as I smiled. "Nave who is calling you?"

"I bet it's his girlfriend." Kahel snidely chuckled and smirked, making me grin and shake my head.

"Ah that would be incorrect my fellow faunus. Remember the call I made last night?"

"And what call would that be Mr. Nave?" Our head deputy asked me. The only reply I gave to her as my brother made a confused look on his face, was that I simply answered the call to hear a familiar voice coming through the other line with his picture on my screen

"Nave?! Nave! You ok?" I hear Jerry's voice as I see Tyler widen his eyes.

"Jerry?!" He went over to me as the others listened in.

"Holy shit Tyler is that you?!"

"Yeah it's me." He then looked at me. "So this is the call you made brother?" I gave him a nod as I looked at the others.

"Yep! We have some backup coming our way guys. Jerry do you have eyes on our location?"

"Well I have been following you guys and saw you crashed down." He chuckled. "plus I see the smoke. I'm about a few miles out. I picked up someone else along the way, who one of your teammates should recognize and who I had to apologize many times because I forgot that he was here in front of the in the front seat."

"And I told you I forgive you. I understand you were too focused on getting to the boys." I hear another voice on the other line, someone I don't recognize. But apparently, my leader did know and gave us a surprised.

"Uncle Tukson?!" I see Cobalt coming towards me as I see a shocked face on Kahel's face.

"Wait…Tukson? Uncle?!" The fox faunus said as I too had questions.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later to you guys."

"Ah Nephew! Good to hear your voice. You as well Kahel!" Tukson, I guess the name of the other person on the line, answered back. "But yes I am here to help you guys out. If you remember Kahel, I was the medic on certain missions."

"That I do." Kahel said as I can conclude that it was when they…were….oh wow.

"Wait, your uncle was?" I asked Cobalt, to which he understood the reason why I stopped with my question and nods.

"Anyways guys…" Jerry interrupted as he began to talk. "Do you guys have any wounded?" I looked back to the pilot and sighed.

"Just one. He will make it though."

"Then when we get there, I'll make sure to get him better." Our leader's uncle said as Cobalt began to think.

"But we do need answers as to why this village would do this…" that's when Ms. Goodwitch made the decision.

"I suggest we split up then. I believe we will get our answers while waiting on our backup. It is up to you boys to who does what. Just know that whoever is going to the village will be with me as well." It did make sense, two of us can wait on our back up while the rest can go find out about the village. But the question is….who would go?...then again I already know who would want to go.

"Cobalt, permission to go to the village?" Ah of course, my brother would want to go to the village. But it also made sense as well. With his semblance, he can find out information about whatever is going on. I simply chuckled as I looked at our leader.

"Hhmmm…with your semblance it can work. Then Nave want to stay with your brother and partner?" he asked me. I was surprised when he asked me that but I nod in response. "Then it's settled. Nave and Tyler will go with Professor Goodwitch while we wait on that backup. Did you hear that Uncle?"

"Loud and clear! If you two want, you can head away from the crash site so you two won't be spotted by whoever shot you guys down. While you drag the pilot with you two of course." We all look at each other and nod. But before I hung up I heard Jerry say something else.

"Oh and aside from Tukson, we managed to pick up a couple hitchhikers as well….but that will be a surprise to you when we get there. See you later Nave!" after he said that, he hung up. That got me and the other boys confused. Who were the hitchhikers with Jerry? And how did they manage to convince our friend to join him? But right now I couldn't worry about that now. Right now…

"Well then, time's ticking boys. Convels, come with me. Mr. Dragunov and Mr. Fuchs, get the pilot away from here and wait on the back up. Oh and before I forget…" She brought out some….well ear pieces that look like the scouters from Dragon Ball Z and handed it out to us. "Here are some of the ear pieces that were given to me by Ozpin before we left. Put them on and we can communicate with each other while showing the others where we are and what the situation is." We nodded as we put them in our right ear. We then got up as Cobalt put his hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful you two. And make sure to update us whenever you see the village and what's going on with it."

"Got it Cobalt. See you at the village." He had a smile and nod while I see Kahel and Tyler fist bump each other.

"Careful Fly boy. Also if you see something that looks like fun, save some for me." Our teammate told him as my brother chuckled.

"Ha, will do my fine fox brother." Kahel snickered as we walked with Goodwitch to the direction of the village, hoping we get some answers to what in the hell is going on there.

"I have a bad feeling about this brother." Tyler told me to my right side as I sigh and look ahead of us.

"Me too brother. Me too."

* * *

 **Tyler's POV 18 miles away from the crash.**

* * *

 **(Ok first off, a bit of a warning ahead. The next few parts will be….graphic so please read at your own discretion.)**

After we disbanded from the Heir and the Fox….damn you Yang for the pun…..we traveled at least 18 miles away from the crash site. Goodwitch was tense and was ready for anything to pop out. Don't get me wrong, me and my brother are as well, but not as much as her. Must come from being a Huntress for so long. But while we were on the way there, I began to notice something. While yes there were no Grimm on the way there but….literally there was no Grimm period! I know I had negative thoughts and how I want to give the Mayor a piece of my mind and that should have attracted at least a couple Grimm. But….nothing. No Grimm at all, not even a couple of Beowolves.

"So….I'm not the one who notice we haven't encountered any Grimm yet right?" I asked to them as Goodwitch looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not. We have said before that there were no Grimm problems there whatsoever. Why do you ask?"

"Well…think about it. Grimm are attracted to negative emotions correct? That's what we were taught back at Beacon, and I'm sure all of us have some negative emotion after the crash. So why is there no Grimm? Because all of us combine is sure to bring at least a couple of those monsters here." After I said that, I see the cogs turned in her head as my brother began to think about it as well. I kept walking forward, not realizing they had stopped to think about it. I had my eyes closed as I kept walking. "Plus I'm sure that whatever the Mayor is doing is sure to cause some nega-WHOA!" I tripped on something, making me fall to the ground, face plant and all. I groaned in embarrassment and a bit of pain as I hear my brother call out to me.

"Yo Tyler you ok?!" I started to lift my face off the ground and shake off some dirt that was on my head.

"Yeah…fine…just some bru…" I opened my eyes to see something that….well will haunt me in my dreams for a while. I see a mangled face of a dead man right in front of me..and his body scarred all the way down to the legs. "OH SHIT! OH FUCK!" I yelled out as I crawled away from the body while still looking at the face with wide eyes. I then bumped into something behind me…..and I see just….a female body….without a head…. "OH FUCK!" I got up and started to back….away from the body as I hit another thing. I'm…to scared to even think about what was behind me..but…I still looked behind me anyways…..and I saw…..i saw a kids body….impaled on a branch with his….eyes gouged out…..

"TYLER! YOU OK BROTHER?!" Nave….i hear him but I couldn't take my eyes off the….bodies….they were…they were.

"Mr. Tyler, what is the-" I heard a gasp so I turned to look at Goodwitch as I stood there still in shock. She had wide eyes as well as Nave, looking at the bodies in front of me. "Oh my Oum…." Nave ran down to check up on me as he was looking at the bodies around me.

"Brother? Hey Tyler you ok?" I just looked at him then back to the bodies and shook my head.

"Not really….Nave they were…." I can tell he held back his tears as well as I was. We were used to seeing some dead bodies….but nothing like this. Goodwitch came down and she discovered more bodies….pretty much torn apart…it was horrible. Men….Women….and even the children damn it! Human and Faunus, all killed as we kept walking towards the village, being careful and respecting the dead. But there was one thing that was plain and simple.

"This wasn't the Grimm that killed these people….it was other people that killed these people…" Nave said lowly as he got a good whiff some something and his face scrunched up in disgust. "Some of the women…..were raped as well…before they killed them." I couldn't believe these….animals….whoever these people are…would do something like this. Honestly it made my blood boil but I couldn't let that affect me. We did have a mission after all. But I did pray, to Oum, that there were survivors out there. That we can save them in time. We came to a clearing from the forest and dead bodies as we see a sign of the village we are supposed to go to.

"Looks like we made it you two." Goodwitch said, albeit a little quiet than her normal voice. By the way, we also relayed the information to the other two on our team….and….told them to prepared to see the worst. We couldn't show them the bodies, knowing it may distract them from what they were doing or in Kahel's case….get furious. "Hhmmm Nuko Kato. At least we have a name of the village. well...the true name of the village anyways..." I assume the name we were given was a fake, which means there must be a Banto somewhere else, that has grimm...but why would this village not have grimm in it? Anyways, we came to look at the village, hoping that we can finally see a silver lining….but all we get was a shock. The village itself looked like it was on its last legs. Buildings were burning to the ground with others destroyed. Honestly it looked like Hell just came here and left nothing but destruction in its wake.

"Damn it!" my brother cursed out loud as I looked in the distance and squinted my eyes. Then I widen my eyes and grabbed both of them.

"Hold tight you two!" I used my semblance to turn all of us invisible as we see two people walking towards us.

"Gif what is it now?" We heard one of the guys, some guy with a maroon shirt and boots on, asking this blonde hair dude. I was hoping they were friendly but I noticed the guns they were carrying, the maroon guy had a M16A4 burst rifle and another guy….uh well looked like a grenade launcher with a blade on the outside of it.

"Not sure. I thought I heard some one over here. I know we lost one of the hostages that dumbass Tran was supposed to look after. Maybe the boss got him."

' _Bandits? It explains what happened to the village….and who shot us down. But why?'_ I thought as we heard some sort of horn but the two guys apparently knew what was going on.

"Well looks like the boss found him. Looks like he plans to make an example to the others. Let's go Sims." This Gif told his buddy, Sims, as the maroon shirt wearing bandit sighed and suddenly gained a smirk.

"Yeah. And in front of the town square as well. It's going to be great." The dude started chuckling as they started to walk away. I turned off my semblance, seeing Nave look in the direction of the two bandits while Ms. Goodwitch looked at her hands and body to see if she can see it. I was also looking in the direction of the bandits as I looked at Nave.

"Brother…those outfits."

"I know…Bandits." He muttered as Goodwitch walked in front of us.

"Well boys…let's follow them. Maybe we can find out what we are dealing with. And if there are more survivors." We nod as we started to tail them back to whatever square they were talking about. After using some of the trees to hide behind, even a few close calls with them noticing us, we kept our distance as we see the middle of the village, the square as those buffoons called it. We had to lay down so that we couldn't be spotted and turned on our cameras, letting the other boys see what we see.

"Hey guys, what's going on? We see this through our little cameras from the ear pieces." I hear Cobalt through our comms as we then hear our other teammate.

"Yeah….plus we know what you mean…..bout earlier." He said quietly, assuming they seen the bodies. I push my hand to my ear piece to talk to them.

"Yeah….it's-wait hold on. Looks like they are about to talk." We see a group of about 60 bandits with various knifes and guns as we see the leader walking out….with another family and a pistol. I was about to get up and help them when Goodwitch stopped me. I looked at her with her head shaking, telling me not to blow our cover.

"Gentlemen! It appears that we have our….guests try to leave us!" He yelled out loud as the others jeered just as loud. "Now we all know what happens to those who would want to leave us, don't you?"

"PLEASE! Just leave my family out of this! Please sir they did nothing wrong!" I see the man, a 50 year old human man, in ragged clothes and bare footed, with his family in the same perdictament, beg the leader. All of them were scared….worried about what would happen next…so was I.

"Really? And leave them alone? Sorry but you know the rules. All of you know the rules! And nobody makes a mockery Onyx Bastion!" Now we know the leader's name….but his name seemed oddly familiar. I couldn't think about it as I was him bring out a Magnum and had a chilling smirk…NO!

"Please! Don't kill us!" the woman exclaimed, only for one of the bandits to smack her in the face.

"Shut it Bitch!" I watched as she fell to the ground as one of them held the kid back, trying to protect his mother. Then I saw the other one bring out his own pistol and aimed it at the woman's head.

"Onyx Bastion?" We heard Cobalt over the ear piece. "Isn't he the leader of the group called the Onyx Battalion? Something ridiculous sounding like that?" We couldn't figure it out as we see them line up the family.

"Now boys, get ready!" I widen my eyes, knowing what they planned on doing.

"No….." I mutter as I started to quickly get up.

"Mr. Tyler wait!" I ignored her as I was about to pass the tree lines when…

 **BANG!**

I stopped to look on in sheer horror as the leader, Onyx, killed the father in cold blood. A single round, to the head…that BASTARD!

"DADDY!" I saw the kid and the mother crying at the death of the father and husband respectively. I felt my blood boil I watched as another bandit walk up and just pointed his gun at the woman. Her eyes….widen as she was about to-

 **BANG!**

Damn it! He just killed the mother! Right in front of the kid! I tried to look away, but I knew that the others were watching from my camera angle. So I just closed my eyes and clenched my fists. All I know was that I heard it again.

 **BANG!**

That was it. We need to know what is going on. They just killed this family in cold blood. Something that will never leave my mind, my memories. I opened my eyes to see the leader raising his gun and firing it in the air, while the others did the same. They were laughing….joyfully….like they saved the day! I knew I was drawing blood when I felt something drip while I felt my hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Nave, who had the same look on his face. I sighed as I put my hand on the ear piece.

"Where are you guys right now?" I asked them. I knew that they watched it all. Cobalt, Kahel, even Jerry and this Tukson who was with them. I just heard silence until I heard Jerry over Kahel's comms.

"…..We're about 10 minutes out Tyler. We will be at the entrance and hidden in the trees…you guys going to be alright?" I saw Nave put his hand to his ear.

"Yeah. You just get here. My brother here….is going to get some intel about this group." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised before realizing what he means, something that our father taught us. I nod in response as we see one of them separate from the group as they went in the same direction as the leader, guess he got the short straw of being the lookout. Lucky for us. However, I don't think Goodwitch knows what we have planned.

"And just….how do you plan on getting this information?" She asked us as we looked at her. Nave took a deep breath and stared dead in her eyes.

"By what our father taught us whenever we get this situation. I assume you already know Goodwitch. Tyler. Get that guy, and try to drag him towards where we are supposed to meet with the others. Try to get information while dragging him." I nod as I went to one of the branches on the tree. Some days I always wondered when we would use what our dad taught us, we heard stories of how he would do this with his team, and that's how he was successful with his missions. I guess it's time to put that training into effect. I watched as the bandit was walking around, looking bored while I heard him muttering.

"Man….of course I would get the shortest straw. Gif and Sims got it so lucky being the number one and two respectively…doesn't help that I kinda did lose my sight on the hostage." I kept jumping from branch to branch, following him as he kept walking towards the tree line. I was waiting for the perfect moment to where no one would see me or him leaving. I find my opportunity as he goes into the forest. I looked towards the village to double check if someone was watching. Unfortunately someone was out there but fortunately he wasn't looking. I looked at my target and jumped down behind him, quietly. That got him to stop as I quickly got up. "What the?!" he turned around, only to see me quickly disarming him and punch him in the face. He turned around to rub his jaw, that's when I got him in a choke and covered his mouth.

"Make one sound, and you can kiss your life goodbye." I muttered coldly to him. His body froze stiff as I was starting to drag him away.

"Yo! Jester! Find anything out there?" I bit back a curse as I looked at the newly named Jester. I removed my hand from his mouth and told him.

"Say anything about me and I will instantly kill you and grab your buddy instead. Tell him no." I can tell he was afraid but he and the others deserve to be scared. "And act natural." He got the hint and yelled out.

"Nope. Nothing out here Nico! Well nothing but the damn wildlife!" I looked back over to the guy that called to my new prisoner. The guy, Nico, sighed and shrugged.

"Well that's what you get for losing one of the hostages. You know we only have so few left!" now there's one question I can ask this asshole. "Anyways, keep on the lookout! Gif said that Sims found nothing at the crash site. This team should be out here somewhere." Were they expecting us? Another good question to ask.

"Yeah yeah!" I heard this Jester tell him as I watch Nico go away. That's when I tighten my grip and started to drag him away. "What the hell do you want?" he asked me, strained with my hold on his neck.

"I'll be the one to ask questions. Who are you guys?" he scoffed and chuckled.

"Sorry, but you won't get jack shit from me."

"Is that so?" I stopped dragging him before I pushed him to the tree, face first. While he recoiled in surprise, I grabbed his head and slammed it back to the tree. He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground. I got him back up and back to my choke hold from behind. I felt a bit of blood from his forehead dropped from his head onto my arm. "Ready to talk now?" I asked while continuing to drag him towards the entrance.

"Ok! Ugh ok I'll talk!" he told me quickly. I got his attention, just like what dad said they would do. "We're…we're called the Onyx Bastards! We are known for taking villages and burning to the ground!" he grunted in pain as I looked behind me to see I was getting closer to the entrance. "We gotten ten villages under our name that we destroyed! That's what I know about this gang!"

"Yeah well I want to know more. Why did you attack this village?" I questioned him as I saw some of the broken wooden fence from the entrance plus some tables that I can use for my interrogation, plus the trees like last time. I noticed Nave and Goodwitch in the distance as they watched on.

"Heh…what's it to you? Not like I'm going to tell you anything." That's when he spotted the two others. "W-wait….that's a huntress….does this mean that you're the team they sent?!" he started laughing, seeing my brother and Ms. Goodwitch. "Oh that's rich. I assume you are hunters in training? Haha oh that's too-" But I cut him off as I walked him towards the table. I kicked behind his legs, getting him to his knees as I smashed his face into the table, breaking a corner piece of the table. I decided enough of the back choke so I wrapped my hand around his neck so that he can look at me as I brought him back to where he's standing. It's where he saw the look in my eye, and knew I wasn't here to joke around. His eyes widen as he began to speak again. "A-alright! The boss got a call! I overheard him a-and someone on the phone, a man, with a hit on the village. And he said his boss would want him to attack it and fake call help to…to…your from Beacon, aren't you?" So this guy that contacted his boss knows Beacon? How? All I gave him was a glare as he flinched a bit. "Ok…stupid question. Either way we would get paid whether or not we took out a huntsman team or have them hostage! That's all I know about it!"

"Not good enough." I told him harshly. I started to choke him again as I walked towards a tree stump. "How many of you are there?"

"Sorry…not telling you." I sighed, knowing he would say that. So I punched him in the face, but what I wasn't expecting was him bringing out a knife. He swiped it at me, making me lean back to avoid it. When he came back with another swipe, I blocked his arm and grabbed his wrist with my right hand. I twisted his arm backwards where the palm of his hand was facing the sky while I saw the knife starting to fall. I grabbed it with my left hand and stabbed him in the hand, pinning him to the stump. He screamed in pain as I covered his mouth, so that none of his buddies can hear him.

"Now…how many of you are there? And how many villagers are alive? And where are they?" I uncovered his mouth as I saw the tears in his eyes from the pain that he had endured. I admit, I may have gone a little overboard, but he and the others deserve it.

"Theres sixty of us! We have five in each building there while the boss holes up in the Mayor's office! That's where the hostages are! All nine of them and the Mayor of the village is one of them! We all have standard weapons while we wait on the boss's contact to come over for the money! That's all I know I swear! Please let me go!" I can tell that was all the information he had. Now we know what was going on and what we are dealing with. But I can't let him go, or else he will tell the others. So I took a couple steps back.

"Don't worry man, I'll let you go." I told him as he sighed in relief. "But when you wake up, I expect you to never return to this town or gang ever again." His eyes widen as I started to run at him.

"W-Wa-" before he began to plead, I punted him in the side of the face, knocking him out. Whatever he does when he wakes up, it's up to him. He better hope he doesn't join back up with this crew, or that we find him up to no good ever again. I sighed as I took the knife out of his hand and decided to pin his shirt to the side of the tree stump, not in his shoulder though, so he won't wake up and scream out loud.

"Brother, Ms. Goodwitch put us on a private comm and video on my request. We heard everything, and I mean everything. I will say, father would be proud of that interrogation." I heard Nave over the comm as I looked at both of them. He had a proud look on his face but our teacher was shocked to see me doing that to this bandit. I bet she wasn't expecting us to be like this, being able to torture and interrogate people like this.

"Yeah well, next time you get the next guy. Hell I'll let you have Onyx." I told him over the comms as he chuckled.

"Roger that." I started to walk over to both of them as I looked backwards to the knocked out bandit. "So, now they are down to fifty-nine people. That leaves fifteen to us, and fourteen to you." I looked back as I saw Nave rubbing his chin. "Plus not only that, as I hate to say it, we're only left with nine people in the village, that includes the Mayor. Five in each building….and the Mayor's office is where Onyx is at."

"Wait!" we both looked at our still shocked huntress as she began to point at us. "Just what was that?! I never seen such…such…atrocity! What in Oum's name was that?!" I just looked at Nave who shrugged and sighed as well. I guess he hasn't told her about it.

"I thought I already explained it to you Ma'am?" never mind I guess he did. She just looked at Nave and was appalled apparently.

"No you told me you boys had special training with your father! That you two were going to show me soon!...wait a minute!" her eyes widen as she looked at the both of us.

"Don't mention this to anyone Goodwitch." I told her somberly, Nave looked at me with his own somber look. "Especially Yang and Ruby. We don't want them to look at us differently. That would hurt us." It's true, we didn't want Yang nor Ruby….or any one of our friends to know about our interrogation techniques. Hell we weren't really expecting to use them at all until our later years.

"If you want to tell Ozpin, he's perfectly fine since he is your boss. But nobody else, alright?" I chipped in as she looked at both of us….I guess in a new light. She knew us as two brothers, one who is mature and then…well me, a person who many think I don't take things seriously, joke around in class or not pay attention in it. I know that, after coming to Beacon, I began to change the minds of others. But now, we added another thing to our list, our interrogation skills. Albeit I think my brother is better than me in that aspect, but he still gave me a thumbs up saying I did a good job. Nevertheless, she did look at us and nod in acceptance. That's when we heard the van come out from the woodworks. We saw that it expanded than it was before….maybe I should explain it better than that. You see, our Uncle's van has these mounted guns on the sides, it can fit fourteen or more people in it with tracking equipment, the best that anyone can have in the world, it even has places where he hid a couple pistols under the seats with a couple weapons lockers in it….Ruby would have a field day with that. Anyways, what most people don't know is that there is a button in the van that can expand it to make it longer and wider. The reason? So that it can be used as a in-the-field hospital in a sense. Sure it can only hold one patient but that's because Junior never really got to upgrade it further, due to where he was at the time. So now it looked like it can hold twenty or more people and heal up people who needs help. While I know the pilot needs medical assistance, I am curious as to who is treating him. Cobalt? Maybe, but I doubt that he knows any medical skills. Kahel?...Ok yeah not really. He's a brute not a healer. Then who? We see Jerry get out of the car with a new outfit and a smile on his face, saying how he's happy to see us.

"Yo! Tyler and Nave Convel! How're you two doing?" He asked as he walked towards us. I know I smiled and I saw my brother smile as we walked over and hugged him.

"We are doing great Jerry." My brother said as we let go of the hug. "Good to see a friendly face."

"Yeah….we really needed one now." I said as I remembered all the bodies that we encountered. Jerry seemed to understand as he gained a solemn look on his face.

"I know. When I was driving by, I saw all them bodies….I couldn't believe it. I honestly though I was in a movie. A real, bad, fucked up movie." He told us as he looked at the cab. "Even our passengers were horrified, all six of them." Six? But Cobalt, Kahel, the pilot and this Tukson makes four? Who else did he pick up? Well it seemed like part of my question was answered when the rest of our team came out….with a man hanging around Cobalt.

"I'm still surprised you used to be a medic for the Fang." …..Oooohhhhh this must be Tukson! I remember the call just now.

"Yeah, he really saved my hide on a couple of missions. Back when I didn't know better anyways." The man just rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well….i only did it for a while until I left." He then looked at us as we just stood there, watching them talk and all. "So…these must be the brothers you mentioned Cobalt. Have to say, they look like very strong teammate." He praised us as he looked at the….well my information buddy. Sure he didn't see what happened to him but he could smell the blood…maybe….or not as he cringed at the smell.

"God damn, why does it smell like someone just pissed themselves?" I heard Kahel asked, making me raise an eyebrow. I looked down to see if it was me…..spoiler warning, it wasn't. that's when I looked at the guy I got information from and saw his pants were really wet…now I also see why Nave was proud of me, I managed to make the guy pee himself, something that he can do with ease. I just looked at him in surprised and meekly shrugged. I looked back to my teammates as they looked at the guy.

"So who the hell is he?" Cobalt asked and pointed to the guy that was knocked out.

"That's one of the bandits that has taken this village hostage." All three of them looked at me in surprise.

"Wait, then how the hell did he get out here?" I merely shrugged and looked back, coming up with a lie so that they don't know about our skills.

"The other bandits were pissed off that he let one of the hostages go so they took him out here and beat him up. We didn't want to blow our cover so we just watched." Kahel narrowed his eyes at me. I want to say that he can see through my lie but then he sighed.

"Yeah I understand that. I'd rather have our element of surprise than anything." He smiled at me after saying that. Not a fake smile saying how he knew I was lying out my ass. But a genuine smile, a smile that told me he trusted me. I smiled back and nods. Then I looked at our new guest.

"So….mind introducing us to our guest?" the man, who I figured out he was a faunus due to his hands, stepped forward and coughed into his hand.

"Yes I assume introductions are in order." He stepped forward and held out his hand. "My name is Tukson….well, I guess I should say my full name. It's Tukson Dragunov, I'm Cobalt's Uncle." And there we go...but wait he said full name. maybe he didn't want to use his full name when he was with the Fang.

"Sorry for not telling you guys sooner." I looked at my leader who looked apologetic. "I wanted to make sure he was safe before introducing you guys to him. After all, it's like a similar situation with your uncle am I right?" Yeah he got us there. I just walked up and shook his hand, giving him a warm smile.

"Well, good to meet you sir. Glad you can make it." He nods as we let go, letting the others shake his hand as well. Jerry then comes towards us as he walks over to the other side of the van.

"Well there is he, but now…there are two others that want to see you." He reaches for the side of the van and, as magic, two girls fall out of the van.

"OW!" the two girls….who I recognized very well…..started to get up with their weapons….also something I recognized…..oh no fucking way! "Ugh….Jerry." One of the girls moaned as she rubbed her head. "Did you have to open that side of the van? Not the other-"

"Brie?" I called out to the girls, the younger girl's ears perked up as they looked at us.

"Dana?" I heard my brother call out as well. Our suspicions were confirmed as Dana's tail started to wag as both of them charged us…into a tackle hug. There's a history between all four of us, kinda like how us Convel and the Rose-Xiao Long siblings met up, but that's another story, for another time, besides now is not the time for stories when on a mission ya know? Either way, I was getting a crushing hug from Brie while Dana was crushing Nave with hers.

"We missed you boys!" Brie cried out as she kept hugging me. "Especially Ruby and you Ty! When we heard you two were moving up, we got jealous a little bit. But Ruby did write to us and let us know what happened and why you guys moved up. Have to say, you two are still the same as the day we met." That's when Nave asked the question I wanted to ask.

"Not that I'm really happy to see you girls again, but….how did you find out about this mission?"

"Oh, Yang told us last night." Dana told us….of course Yang would.

"Of course Sunshine would." If I could see my brother's face, then I would know he had a deadpan look on it.

"And we were in Vale at the time. We saw Jerry and Tukson, who we didn't know until we got our hiding spot revealed, running to the club we knew your Uncle was in. We followed them, saw the van and while they were distracted, we snuck in. we wanted to help you guys out….especially….after…." I had to look at Brie's face to notice something that I didn't see the first time. It looked like her eyes were puffy and had dried up tear streaks on her cheeks. And she had a look of….i would say a mixture of doubt and fear on her face. And I don't need to look at Dana's face to know that she looked the same way, after all these two girls are twin sisters. I sighed as I started to sit up, along with Nave as the girls got off us.

"While we aren't really happy of how you two snuck onto a Huntsmen-in-training mission when both of you are still in Signal and practically the same age as Ruby." Both girls looked down at my brother's scolding, which I understand. Both of them decided to sneak onto a mission meant for us, and wants us to help out, without knowing the dangers and risks? Yeah I would definitely be pissed. But me and my brother looked at each other, knowing the situation and we nod to each other. I made an exaggerated sigh and gave a small smile.

"We can use all the help we can get. Thanks for wanting to help out." That got their attitude to change to happiness and got them ready for the rest of the mission. We looked at Cobalt and Kahel as I began to relay the information I got from the other bandit. "Alright Cobalt, there are sixty bandits in the village….well fifty-nine now and they are scattered…here follow me everyone." I got to my feet and started to walk towards past the gate, hearing the footsteps behind me. I got into range to where I see the buildings as I pointed to each one while looking at the others, with Nave joining me as he got up the same time I did. "In each of those buildings. Now be warned, they are called the Onyx Bastards. Yes those guys who bragged it all over. Apparently the boss, Onyx got a call from someone and was told to hire a team to….help out clearing the grimm. So it wasn't the Mayor at all, it was him and we were the ones on the short stick of it all." I could see Cobalt and Kahel shocked about this entire thing. Kahel was pissed off but I kept going. "But as far as I know, we still have a mission to complete and if the mayor was here, it would be to get rid of this gang and force them out of this village by any means. So we have a fight on our hands." I looked back and saw what I assume would be the Mayor's office and pointed to that. "Ok Onyx will be holed up in that building, and I would assume he will have a couple others but that's where the hostages are. Nine of them and that includes the Mayor." I took a huge breath as I looked at the others. "And that's all the other guy had on this place. Whatever happens, we need to think of something, or those hostages won't last long." I saw Cobalt closing his eyes before gaining a grin on his face. Looks like he has a plan that I will really like. He motioned all of us to come towards him as he got on his knees.

"Alright guys. Like Tyler said, we have a limited time to save those hostages while taking down these assholes who don't have a heart. I believe it's time they got what they deserved." All of us nod in agreement. It's time to stop this hiding and we take these guys out at their own game. "But I can't do this alone. Are you guys with me?" I smirked and put my fist out towards him.

"To the end brother." Kahel, who I saw was calming himself down from hearing about the gang, also put his fist out, connecting it to ours, with a feral grin.

"Can't wait to take these bastards down. No pun intended." Nave chuckled as he finishes the team fist bump with his as he looked at Kahel.

"Leave the puns to my girlfriend. But I'm ready as well." That's when we see a hand coming down and putting it on top of ours, a female hand as we saw Goodwitch with a stern look.

"As your teacher, I cannot let you do this all alone. And so far, you four have proven to me that you have what it takes to be Huntsmen. Now I want to see how well you all finish this mission. Also I too want some payback for what these….men have done." It was weird….well, weird to me, to see and hear Ms. Goodwitch not only complement us, but to agree with a plan like this! We then see a hairy hand, followed by another hand who I recognized as Jerry's.

"I can't let you youngins have all the fun…or get hurt so I will be there to aid you if you get hurt." I saw Tukson say with a determined look on his face, same with Jerry who just nods. That's when we see the twins' hands on top of theirs.

"We didn't come this way to just back out now. We will support you in whatever you guys chose." Dana told us as Brie agreed.

"Yeah! Now let's take these bad guys down!" I chuckled as we all looked at Cobalt who took a huge breath and opened his eyes.

"Alright then everyone….here's the plan."

* * *

 **ALRIGHT! That's the end of this chapter and our apologizes for it coming this late! Had some problems on our end.**

 **Keeper: You mean you. But totally understandable.**

 **Yeah. It was me and dealing with things. Such as work. But now that I got that settled, we will be back with a new chapter…..basically in October, and damn this year is ending so soon and we almost hit 6,000 views!**

 **Keeper: I know! Totally surprised me! with both Views and this year. Hell RWBY Volume Six is just around the corner! So expect us to give our feedback on the new episodes! Like that Adam trailer….you know I want to see what his eyes are now.**

 **Would it be something if his eyes were silver?...**

 **Keeper:…you know you actually said something back when Volume four came out, you made a prediction that came true so if you did it again….**

 **I highly doubt it! I just got lucky! Anyways, it's the final part of the mission. The conclusion of sorts so we shall see the end of it while checking in with the group at Beacon. Plus after this mission we will be getting into how the twins met the brothers so don't worry about it guys. So now without further ado! You all know the drill!**

 **Keeper: but in case you are new to this, Like, Comment, favor, etc! and we shall see you all next chapter! Later guys!**

 **See ya!...oh god damn it why is there pancakes here?!**

 **Keeper: …uh oh…**


	18. Chapter 17: Mission part three Finale

***Walks out with a tranquilizer gun* I swear, I don't know HOW Nora got in here and I sure as hell don't know HOW Ren deals with her!**

 **Keeper: *Walks with another tranquilizer gun* Me neither. Honestly it's like…. *Notices the audience* Oh hey guys, Keeper with Bear over here with a new chapter of Against All Odds. Sorry about this guys but apparently, Nora somehow managed to join us while we weren't looking. So we are on the hunt for her.**

 **Yeah…..hey wait! If Nora can get in here…..who else can get in here?!**

 **Keeper: …..you know we could turn this into a positive if you think about it. We bring in other characters from RWBY and have them join us for a bit. What do you say?**

 **Hhhmmm…..I guess so….let me find Nora real quick while you go over what's going on with this chapter. *Walks to find Nora***

 **Keeper: You got it. Anyways guys, this chapter will be the finale of the mission! So what happens in this chapter? I guess you will have to find out. We also get a look at the group back in Beacon so you guys know what's going on with them! Plus I believe Yang will get a call from someone….but who? You'll find out and- Oh hey you found her.**

 ***Walks back with Nora in tow* Yeah, had to bribe her with pancakes with syrup in order for her to come back.**

 **Nora: Ooooooo What's this do? Or that one? And where are we?**

 ***Deadpans and looks at Keeper* I forgot about that….**

 **Keeper: Yeah….i kinda did too. Hey Nora could you say this real quick? *Hands her a piece of paper***

 **Nora: Hhhmmmm…..Disclaimer is in the first chapter? What does that mean?**

 **We will go over that right now, but now for you readers enjoy the chapter!**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person.**_

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 _Texting: 'Yo!'_

 _Spirit talking: "_ _ **Hello"**_

 _Spirit Thinking:_ _ **'Interesting'**_

 **Chapter Seventeen: The mission finale: CKTN stands strong**

* * *

 **Back at Beacon, same time as Goodwitch's group finds the bodies, in RWBY's dorm room**

* * *

It had only been a few hours since the shutdown of all Bullheads going into the city as RWBY, JNPR and Velvet were all in the former's room, with Yang comforting Ruby along with Weiss, Blake and Velvet were reading the Hero and Avenger book while JNPR was playing a board game, to take their minds off what they just heard from, especially Pyrrha who was worried for her best friend. For the first years, they weren't really expecting this to happen at all during their time here so it's a new experience. For Velvet, while she is worried about her brother, she knew that he would make it out ok….now she just needed to get that through to Ruby. But for now….

"So….the Hero and Avenger just met back up after the Hero saved his village from the leader of the Akatsuki? But the Avenger wants to destroy his old home?" She asked incredulous to how the Avenger, who use to live in the same village as the Hero, wants to now destroy said village for the 'pain that the village caused his brother.' Blake just simply nods. "I don't understand that at all. I mean, his brother wanted to save him!"

"I think it will be explained later." Blake told her as they kept reading, with them giving a glance to the other member of RWBY.

"Ruby, it's going to be ok. I'm sure they are fine." Yang soothed to Ruby, while Weiss did the same thing.

"Yeah you dolt. You should know they wouldn't go off and die without coming back to us….well I mean you, Yang, and Blake over there." Yang caught on to what Weiss just said, but decided to not go tease her on it. "Anyways, I'm sure they will be back. So do not worry about it. They will be back ok?" That's when Ruby murmured something that Yang, Blake and Velvet caught on.

"That's what she said too….." Yang's heart tore, remembering those words of someone special to both of them. Blake and Velvet were now curious as to who _she_ is. From what they think, it must have been someone close to them. But before they could think more about it, Yang got a call on her scroll. She got it out and saw it was an unknown number. Curious, she decided to answer it.

"Hello?" she didn't hear an answer for a while, thinking it's a wrong number call when…

"Ah Bl-Yang! Sorry it's going to take a while to get use to saying that."

"Whoa wait, Junior?" everyone looked at Yang who was stunned at hearing the uncle of her boyfriend and Ruby's soon-to-be boyfriend on the line….yes she knows that those two will be together after the date. Anyways, she decided to put him up on the tv, thanks to Cobalt showing her how to do it, so that everyone can see and hear Junior. "There we go, can you see me?"

"I do, along with everyone else. Especially….oh what did Tyler call her?...Ice Queen?"

"Hey!"

"Yep that's her. So that's your room huh?" Yang looked around and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah….so why did you call us?" Junior looked at all of them and smiled.

"So…have you guys heard from the boys?" Everyone got confused as to why he would ask that, with Ruby replying softly.

"N-no…we're currently in a lock down. We can't go anywhere at the moment." The bartender raised an eyebrow at how she said it.

"Hey little red, what's wrong? What did my nephew do now?" He playfully joked with her, a common thing with the two of them since they all knew each other, only to get a sobbing Ruby in response.

"B-because I don't think he's coming back at all. That was their bullhead was shot down, I know it was." Yang put her arm around her sister and held her in her arms.

"I keep saying that it isn't them. Because I highly doubt that it would be-"

"No…she's right that was them that got shot down." Junior interrupted and shocked everyone with what he said. Ruby's eyes widen before more tears started to come down, thinking she had lost the chance to date her biggest crush forever. But there was one question that lingered, to which Pyrrha had asked, breaking her silence.

"So Mr. Junior, how do you know about them being shot down?" Junior chuckled as he looked at Yang.

"And you tell me Blondie, how did two twin wolf faunus know about the mission as well?"

"Hey! I just let them know since we still keep in contact and…..wait a minute…" Yang stared at Junior who just waved a scroll, his extra scroll for cameras, showing the inside of the Van with Tukson in it, with the rear-view mirrors showing not only said twin wolf faunus, but the pilot, Cobalt and Kahel sitting down looking outside.

"Wait that's Cobalt!" Blake immediately got up and looked at the screen. "And…TUKSON?! What is he doing with them?" everyone looked at Blake confused until they heard Velvet.

"Uncle Tukson?" That got everyone's attention so she had to let them know. "That's me and Cobalt's uncle, also that's the person where Blake gets her books from. But I'm wondering what he's doing there?" that's when Jaune noticed the pilot's condition.

"Uh guys, look at the pilot." Everyone saw that he was unconscious, due to seeing him breathe in and out, but with a broken leg. "Was that from the crash?" He asked to which Junior nods.

"You got it spot on." He put the scroll down but they kept hearing the audio coming in from the scroll. "Jerry is out there helping them out, as reinforcements, my nephews along with the teacher have gone off to look for the village. Don't worry all of them are unharmed, maybe with less aura but that's expected from a crash." All of them took a huge sigh of relief, knowing that all of them will be ok. Ruby cleaned off her face as she looked at the owner, puffy and red eyes.

"That's…..That's good…" She said relieved. She put on a smile, a real smile that everyone recognized, knowing she was happy now. "But wait….you said that they separated, how do they know where to go?"

"Ah that's because the teacher had ear pieces so they stay in contact. That's what was on their faces." Nora piped in with a grin.

"Ooooooo….I remember seeing that! It looked like that Scouter that one alien guy had and can read other peoples' power level! I want one!" She then went on to ramble about other things about what she would do. Everyone raised an eyebrow, wondering how she knew what it was called and what it was used for. That was, until Ren clarified it.

"She at one time read the manga of the first appearance of….Vegeta I believe. And she saw the Scouter….i don't want to think about all the things she would want to use it for."

"I….see…." the uncle and godfather to both Convels cleared his throat as he continued. "Anyways, they know where to go and-"

'Oh my god…' they heard Jerry and Cobalt over the comms, making Junior look down to the scroll. When he did, the group at Beacon saw his face pale a bit with his eyes widening. They were curious as to what happened but they noticed him turn down the volume before something else was said.

"Who was that?" Yang asked him, to which he replied quickly.

"That was Jerry and it's something you guys don't need to worry about." Blake raised an eyebrow as she got close to her team.

"You can tell us. We won't say anything."

"It's not that…." Junior somberly said, he sighed as he shook his head.

"No! Tell us please! I want to know!" Ruby stomped her foot and pleaded with him, surprising her team with her voice. Junior jumped at the voice of the speedster, something he wasn't expecting. But he sighed again but that's when he watched on from the scroll.

"Oh I'm seeing things from Tyler's camera and-" He stopped midsentence as he heard and watched the gunshots go into the family. The Beacon group had no idea what was going on as he watched it two more times, starting to shake in anger at what he saw, that he didn't noticed he turned up the audio to hear Tyler's voice.

'Where are you guys right now?' Ruby recognized the voice and instantly smiled, finally hearing Tyler's voice and confirming that he was ok. But what she didn't caught on, was the softness in his voice, something that the others heard, making them wonder what just happened.

'…..We're about 10 minutes out Tyler.' Yang heard Jerry's voice and noticed the same thing as what she heard from Tyler. Junior turned off the scroll so that they didn't hear anymore.

"Sorry about that guys, I need to get off real quick. I'll talk to you guys later….well one more thing." He looked at Yang with a look of seriousness in his eyes. "Yang, when he gets home, you BETTER make damn sure Nave gets better alright? I'm not asking you, but it's a request. You got it?" Yang was taken back by how he said it, it made it sound like he was pleading with her. "That goes for you too Ruby. Blake was it?" Blake hesitates but nods slowly. "Same for you, I know you care about that boy, Cobalt. I heard you voice, you need to take care of him as well." He looks around to the others with the same look. "I don't know who will have that fox faunus, but whoever it is, my request goes the same for you as well." He took a huge breath and exhaled. "I need a drink. Talk to you guys later." And with that, he cut the connection, leaving the group confused and now all thinking the same thing…

"What is going on with the boys and this mission?"

* * *

 **Back at the Village, at a sniper location.**

* * *

Within the village, the bandits made a tower for a sniper's nest so they can pick off anyone who dares leaves or tries to enter the village that wasn't them. Up there was two people, with one of them holding a Barrett .50 Cal sniper rifle. The person holding the sniper dressed the same as Gif only he had sapphire instead of orange in hair, sweatshirt and bandana with his hood off, looking through the scope. Behind him, with his arms crossed was another guy who was like Sims, except his colors were aqua and he had no goatee. The guy sighed as he spoke up to the sniper.

"Come on Leonard, can I please have a chance with the Sniper Rifle?" The guy asked, to which the sniper now named Leonard, replied with an annoyed voice.

"How many times to I have to say it Lav? NO! Especially after the last time you had a sniper rifle." Lav groaned as he rubbed his head.

"That was an accident! I mean, I didn't know how to truly hold a sniper! All I have is this," He brings out a sword that, when a button was pressed, pours fire and water Dust to make Steam Dust fused into the sword. "And a pistol! I never get to really use the damn sniper rifle and you have a lousy shot." Leonard stops looking through the scope to look at his partner.

"I do not have a lousy shot, asshole!"

"….Dude, you missed almost every single guard when we came to this village. That last few times were flukes. Hell you have more accuracy with YOUR pistol than anything!"

"Well….Someone keeps messing with my scope!"

"You can't use that excuse anymore! Not since we lost MJ Boose and that guy who loves to call himself Colonel." Both of them paused at the mention of those names, names of the people they had lost before the village. Onyx told them they died during a raid when all of them had a plan in the works. Both of them looked down and closed their eyes as they started to think about it more and more. "So….tell me if I'm crazy but doesn't it seem weird that Onyx was the only one to know they died? Making us have to stay with him?" the sniper couldn't help but agree with his partner. It did seem weird that, out of all the bandits, their leader was the only one to find out about their deaths.

"You know….I don't think you're crazy at all. I wonder if Gif and Sims thinks the same thing?" Lav shrugged, not knowing since they are the ones close to them. "Maybe they do, and want to get more information. Anyways, we better-" That's when they heard an explosion out in the furthest house. When Leonard looked through the scope, he managed to find the cause of the explosion. One of the buildings, one not used to house the other bandits, up in flames. "God damn idiots. I think they just got to trigger-" But that's when he saw it. He saw a group of five bandits walking over there, confused as to why it exploded, and radioed it to them.

"Uh Blue leader? Do you see this?" one of the bandits asked him. Leonard couldn't help but think why they would ask that.

"What do you mean, 'Do I see this?' I mean you guys are the ones who caused it!" That got the group to slowly look at the sniper's nest and gave him a reply that he wasn't expecting.

"Guys…..we didn't cause this."

"What?" Lav managed to call out. "Then who the hell would cause that?" Before one of the bandits could say anything, The sniper turned off the radio to talk in private to his buddy. "Huh? Why did you-"

"Lav, grab the binoculars and look to where I'm looking at." The aqua colored bandit raised an eyebrow, before sighing and grabbing the binoculars to look at the group of bandits. "Ok I got them. Now why did-" he stopped when he saw what his friend was looking at. He saw two teens, one with a bow and arrow readied to launch and another with gauntlets with blades out of it. Both looked primed and ready to take out the group. "Uh….who are they?"

"Our new way out buddy." The Sapphire sniper had a smile under his bandana as he kept looking. "Our new way out of this shithole of a gang."

* * *

 **With the group of Bandits**

* * *

"Blue leader? Blue leader! Respond you bastard!" the bandit with the radio yelled, trying to contact his comrades, not knowing what they had planned. He looked at the radio to see his is turned on but wonders why he isn't responding.

"Do you think his radio malfunctioned? It has happened before." The other bandit asked, holding a machine pistol.

"Not possible! We gave him a state-in-the-art radio!" the main one practically screamed at the others. "If he turned it off to piss us off, I swear I'll-!" He got interrupted with an arrow came flying out of the right of the group and hits the middle of their circle. "What the?!" but one of the bandits started to laugh, thinking it was one of theirs.

"Oh ha ha! That was real funny guys! Making us think-" he gets cut off by the area being surrounded by ice, trapping them by freezing their legs.

"Now Kahel!"

* * *

 **(Mad Hatter by Avenged Sevenfold)**

* * *

"Got it Fly Boy!" They watched on as two boys jumped out of the bushes. Tyler had his bow out with two arrows prepped as Kahel pointed his gauntlets at the other bandits. All the bandits' eyes widen, knowing they were in trouble as the radio holding one went to call his boss…only for it to get it shot out of his hand by a blade, destroying the only means of talking to him as the next few blades hit all of them in the shoulders, making all of them yell out in pain. That's when Kahel landed and ran towards them while they were not paying attention to them. He reloaded his claws and slashed through them all, leaving cuts and unconscious bodies in his wake. Kahel looked back to admire his attack, unaware that two more bandits were about to attack him. The bandits let out a battle cry, making Kahel turn around to look at them with wide eyes, only to watch them get hit with two arrows with ice dust infused into them, freezing both of them in place. Both bandits were shocked at the sudden imprisonment as Kahel looked at the person responsible for saving him from hurting him as he walked to both of them and punched them in the face, knocking them out. Both faunus and human looked at each other and nods, breaking the prison and letting the limp bodies fall. They then watched two spirit wolves, Taki and Freki, chasing a few more bandits out into the middle of the street.

"Get the fuck away from me you damn wolves!" one bandit said fearfully as another one just screamed.

"Just run man! RUN!" they looked to where the bandits and wolves came from to see Nave walking out with his sword over his shoulders. He looked at them and smirked, only to see a couple other bandits falling out of the building and onto the ground. Nave was about to attack them only to see Cobalt teleport in front of them.

"Trying to run away? From me?" He asked them, a little bit coldly as well. One bandit brought out a knife and charged the leader of CKTN. The heir looked bored as he smoothly dodged one of the bandits and used the hilt of his sword to hit the back of the head, knocking him out. The other bandit got up, only to get his chest slashed by Cobalt, leaving his shirt with cuts on his shirt and a kick to the gut, knocking the air out of him. He looked to his team and nods. "Keep moving guys! Goodwitch is up ahead!" meanwhile, in the mayor's office, sat Onyx in the chair that was supposed to be the Mayor's seat, and also in that room, there was a group of hostages behind a cell made when the gang came to their village. They all had ruined clothing and looked like they haven't eaten or cleaned themselves for a couple of days. One of those hostages, was the mayor, a man in his 70s with the tattered clothes with a semi thick build, with hair that was turning gray along with his mustache and gold colored eyes. They knew not to talk out of line, if they cared for their lives. He heard a little kid crying behind him. He turned around to see a faunus kid, a girl ram faunus with ram horns on top of her head. She looked up to the mayor as he gave her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry little one, everything will be ok. I swear everything will-" They then heard the alarm the bandits installed go off, making Onyx jump up from the seat as a bandit ran into the room.

"Boss! We got trouble!" Onyx looked at him as he growled.

"What's going on?!" the leader went to get his pistol, wanting to kill someone.

"It's a group of Huntsmen! They are taking out our gang! Some are running away, we can't beat them! I say we get ou-"

 **Bang!**

The pistol went off as the bullet went into the unexpecting bandits head. The leader got angry, hearing what someone was saying that they run away.

"We do not run away! Gif! Sims!" he called to the hallway as both colored themed thugs came running with their weapons.

"Yes sir?" The yellow haired person asked his leader. Onyx looked at both of them and just pointed his finger.

"You two along with the Blue guys are the only ones I trust as of now, I need all four of you to dispatch our invaders, NOW!" he yelled out as both nod and runs out the room. As they were running, Sims begins to ask his partner something.

"So….what do you think it is Gif?" Gif huffed out as they reached the front door.

"I don't know, I'm just hoping Leonard has some answers for us." Back with the team, they were each taking out the groups of bandits when they see the twins along with Goodwitch imprisoning a couple other using a combination of the teacher's semblance plus some gravity dust. The twins looked back to the boys and smiled at their accomplishment, only for Tyler and Kahel to launch an arrow and blade behind them both, surprising the girls. What they didn't expect was two bandits they didn't trap were about to attack them. They followed the blade and arrow as they flew pasted them and hit the bandits in the shoulder, making them yell out in pain. That's when Cobalt and Nave ran past them and delivered a jump kick to the arrow and blade, pushing them deeper into the shoulders while using their other leg to kick the bandits' heads.

"Well, excellent teamwork boys." Brie and Dana saw that they were about to be attacked only to be saved by all four boys. They sighed in relief as they looked at the fox and their friend.

"Thanks you two." Dana thanked them as Kahel nods and reloads his claw. He then looks to the left of him and saw a firing squad about to fire on them.

"Oh shit take cover!" All of them started to run for cover as the bandits started to fire on them. A few stray bullets hit them but their auras protected them from ever really harming them, but their auras dropped a bit. CKTN got behind the trees while Goodwitch and the girls ran behind the building. Nave brought out his scroll and called Jerry through his scroll.

"Yo Jerry, could use some backup here!"

'Copy that.' The Van popped up out of the forest and drove to the group. Jerry, behind the wheel, pressed a button that got the machine guns out from the left side as he does a power slide near the building, next to the girls. Brie was the first one to act as she runs to the back side of the van and got in. She made her way to one of the turrets from the side as Jerry turned on the automated machine guns on top of the van and made it target the firing squad. The bandits, who continued to fire upon the group only to slowly stop when the van showed up, saw the guns pointed at them, their eyes went wide and started to run away as Brie and the automated gun began to fire on them.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN!" Brie screamed at the top of her lungs as she kept her fingers on the trigger. The boys watched the group of bandits run away while seeing Brie keep firing on them. Jerry turned off the gun while looking at Brie.

"Hey Brie! That's enough." Brie didn't hear it through the firing so Jerry got close to her. "BRIE SANTIAGO! THAT'S ENOUGH!" that got the wolf faunus to release the trigger as she looked at Jerry, her ears were ringing from both guns firing at the same time and with her enhanced hearing...

"WHAT WAS THAT?" She couldn't hear anything until she had to look at him.

"I said that's enough Santiago." Jerry said coolly, not knowing that her hearing is pretty much shot for a while.

"…WHAT?!" Dana got into the van when her sister yelled and sighed.

"Great….Sorry about this Jerry but I think her hearing is gone for now." She apologized as she looked out to the others who left their cover as they heard Nave over the scroll

'Thanks for the backup.'

"No problem Nave. Go get those hostages, I'll wait in the van." The henchman said as Dana took the time to talk.

"I and Brie will stay with him and Tukson." As she said that, the man came out and walked over to them.

"And good news about the pilot. He's doing great, his leg however is badly broken. Any medical stuff we have here will have to do until we get him to a hospital but otherwise he's good." He told them as he smiled. "He also thanked all of us for saving him. Turns out he has a family waiting for him back in Vale, so one family will be happy to see him come back."

'Well that is good news Uncle.' Cobalt said over the scroll. 'Looks like the bandits are thinning out. I say we will be done soon.'

'Damn it Tyler wait up! Ugh, looks like my brother is running off now. And so did our resident orange fox so got to end this call now. Talk to you guys when were done.' And with that the call ended. Tukson watched from the window as Nave and Cobalt ran after his brother and the heir's partner along with the teacher who managed to restrain the bandits alone. The uncle of the heir looked to the man that happily took him for this mission and asked him.

"Will those boys be alright?" the henchman simply sighed as he looked out the window as well.

"With what those boys had seen already and what they had to deal with this mission, I honestly have no idea." With the boys and Goodwitch, Fuchs and the younger Convel were running towards the mayor's office with the rest in tow.

"Guys wait up!" Cobalt yelled to them as the archer turned around and started to run backwards.

"Sorry guys but the sooner we get to that office, the sooner we get to save those hostages!" He turned around as Kahel muttered under his breath.

"And get some payback on that asshole who killed those innocent people." He growled just thinking about finally getting his hands on the guy. But they stopped when a sniper shot landed in between the two boys. "WHOA!" They jumped back to the others and prepared their weapons, with Tyler's weapon being in its sword form. The others caught up with them bringing out their weapons as they heard a couple of voices.

* * *

 **(Pause song at 2:57)**

* * *

"Geez Leonard, you missed again! Should we just let you take the pistol instead?"

"Hey can it Sims. I wasn't trying that time. Besides, how much ammo do you burn through with your gun?"

"Yeah Sims, I only need my Gif Shot and everything is a-ok."

"Even though I think it's a stupid name, I have my sword that goes Swish-Swish-Stab. I mean that's what swords do anyways." They were greeted by the four colored bandits as the sniper just held his gun close to him with the sword wielder already using dust into his sword. "So these are the guys ruining the plans huh?"

"Who are you four? Identify yourselves." Goodwitch commanded out as she prepared her crop, pointing it at the group. Sims pointed his gun at the teacher as he answered her.

"Why should we tell you? I mean you already took out the rest of us." While Kahel was about to attack to prove their point, Cobalt stopped him.

"Wait Kahel. If they wanted to attack, they would have kept firing instead of bantering with each other." The Heir mentioned as he looked at the bandits. "And I know that you guys know that if we wanted confrontation, we would have done it by now. But the sheer fact that none of us have attacked yet, proves none of us wants this at the moment." The bandits looked around, knowing it was true. If they really wanted to attack, they would have done it by now….and most likely join the other bandits. Gif, with his named Gif Shot aimed, decided to let down his guard a bit.

"True. Besides, Sims here usually has a stick up his ass."

"Hey Jackass I do not have a stick up my ass. I'll have you know I graduated from one of the best-"

"See what I mean?" Gif deadpanned to the Huntsmen team as he cleared his throat. "That's Sims, I'm Gif." Sims started to get into a heated debate with Gif as the sniper took the time to introduce his partner and himself, while the archer watched in amusement the two bickering partners.

"While they bicker and shit, I'm Leonard. The guy with the sword with Steam dust is Lav."

"Sup dudes….and dudette. Kinda looking hot with that little whip there. Bow-chika-wow-wow." Lav smoothly said, not knowing he made a tick mark on Goodwitch's head.

"I'm about to put you down in the ground…." She muttered to herself while Nave got a knock on how funny it was seeing his teacher being like this.

"Anyways, I know you don't want this and we don't want this either. At least I and Lav don't. So why don't we-" Leonard started but there was one question that got everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Why?" everyone looked at the Archer as he stepped forward and showed all the destruction of the village. "If you guys don't want this, why do this? ALL of it?! This village, the other villages! All these people that are dead by YOU guys?! Why say that when you guys don't seem to care about ANY of this?!" Tyler started to gain tears in his eyes as he kept going. "You can't say you don't want this and yet do it anyways! We had to watch a family get MURDERED in front of us! We are supposed to protect these people and you guys killed most of them! So give me one reason why.." He transformed his sword back to his bow while he grabbed an arrow, with his dust chamber moving to lightning dust to cover the tip, and pulled back the string, aimed right at the group of bandits. "…One good reason why I shouldn't release this arrow and KILL you guys as well?!" his teeth gritted as the tears flowed more out of his eyes. Nave was watching on, knowing full well and wanting to ask them the same thing, so he stepped forward to join his brother and put a hand on his brother's shoulder, hoping that he wouldn't do it. Lav saw the look in the young man's eyes as it reminded him of his old friend, making him widen his eyes. He couldn't help but to put down his sword, shocking Gif, Sims, as well as CKTN and Goodwitch.

"Dude…..you remind me so much of him right now….it's not even funny or a joke…" The sniper looked down as he took a deep breath as well.

"I know….hell that leader….what's your name again?" He asked Cobalt as said leader raised an eyebrow.

"It's Cobalt. Cobalt Dragunov."

"So you're the heir of that weapons company….good to know man…good to know." He walked to Lav and did the same thing as Nave did to Tyler. "You also remind me of another guy as well, but you're the opposite of him." Gif and Sims froze, remembering their guy as well.

"Colonel…" Sims softly said as he looked at Cobalt. "Hah…..you know, if he had the attitude of him, he would be just like him."

"Yeah….I still miss that son of a bitch." Gif chimed in as the huntsmen team looked confused, while the archer still kept his arrow on them. The blonde hair bandit looked at the archer. "You want one reason right? One reason not to kill us?" The bandit put his weapon away as he sighed.

"It's because we don't have anywhere else to go." Leonard spoke up as he put his sniper away. "And trust us, we don't like doing this at all. But what choice do we have?" Tyler managed to put down his arrow, only a little down as his tears began to dry.

"What do you mean?" Lav sighed as he looked at Sims and Gif.

"Guys, this may be our last shot so I will tell them." He took a heavy sigh as he looked at the group. "You see, we were actually six guys. Me, these three, and our…friends MJ Boose and a guy who liked to be called Colonel. He didn't have the rank but he just liked the name of it. Anyways, we were six bad ass, dysfunctional guys who we became a family. We all got abandoned by pretty much our families, I met Leonard when I was probably ten years old."

"I met Sims when I was nine." Gif said, remembering those times. "And Colonel when we were eleven." That's when Lav took back over.

"Then we met MJ at twelve. It was then when we were thirteen when we all met up with each other before we chose an academy. By then, around seventeen we formed a bond, like a said, a dysfunctional family. That's when we decided we would tried to go to Atlas to join the military...and funny enough we succeeded.."

"Wait a minute…you used to be part of the Atlesian Military?!" Goodwitch couldn't believe that the General would allow these….bandits, join the military. She truly thought the General was crazy before Lav cleared it up.

"Just to clarify lady, we never were bandits in the first place. Like what Sims said, we actually went to academies before Atlas, hell we went to Mantle before Atlas! But I digress, we all had dreams of being big time soldiers, fighting the good fight and all. But…we uh…accidentally destroyed…a base." Everyone, except the now former soldiers, widen their eyes.

"Not on purpose!" Gif had to say it. "In actuality, we were told it was a White Fang base so we thought it would be a great idea to destroy it, so we can prove ourselves. Nobody told us that it wasn't a real one but one of Atlas' instead. So we made a plan, a good plan mind you, that we enter in the dead of night and plant C4 around the base. We thought we were in the clear and ran away as the bombs went off."

"Even though there was a 10% chance of those bombs ever detonating in time." Sims groaned, remembering all the hard work that HE had to do.

"Not the point Sim!" Gif chastised his friend as he sighed before continuing the story. "We were proud of what we done, even though we didn't realized what really happened. So when the General asked who did it, we all stepped forward with proud faces. We thought we did something right!..."

"…Only for us…to get kicked out of the army." Leonard took the reigns as he groaned in agony. "He was furious and told us we just destroyed a crucial base of Atlas, that it wasn't the White Fang at all! When we tried to explain ourselves, he just didn't want to hear it and kicked us out! So there we were, outcasts once again, with everyone getting angry at us for something we didn't do for like I would say…..four years? I mean we did have our own money and all that saved so we survived for that long but we couldn't find anything….that's when Onyx showed up one day, offered a chance for us to….'redeem ourselves'" He put that in quotation marks as Sim handled the last of the explanation.

"We thought we could do it, show the General how he should of gave us a second chance….but that's when we saw the horrors of what Onyx had planned." Sims sighed as he put his weapon away while walking to a destroyed part of a building. "He had us hunt all sorts of people….kill those he wanted to kill….all in the name of his gang…." He looked at the young team and shook his head. "Believe me, I didn't want to see all that happen too. Hell when I saw MJ, he kept quiet and actually refused to even speak to anyone. See with him, he was always cheery and loved to talk. Sure what he said was stupid, he at least put a smile on all our faces. Colonel kept arming his shotgun, muttering how this is horseshit and curses. After a couple villages, where we hesitate and to this day still hesitate on, he came up with a plan to leave the gang once and for all…..at least….if he was still alive." Leonard looked towards the mayor's office where his 'leader' was stationed as Sims finished up.

"So….what happened?" Nave asked, not really wanting to know. During their explanations, the group began to see these four differently. They didn't want this but were victims of unfortunate circumstance. They didn't have anyone but themselves when they had dreams of their own.

"Yeah…" Kahel walked towards the brothers with his hands down, now curious as to what happened. He now understood that these guys aren't really killers, not like how the Fang is now. "What ever happened to those two?" they noticed the four men mood dropped to where they felt the air grow cold.

"We….don't really know." Gif admitted. "They were sent to another part of a village and they got killed….by what we don't know. All we know is that Onyx told us what happened. And that they were killed by villagers but that's it. We asked around but no one even knew."

"And I believe there's more to it than what our gracious leader told us." Leonard added with him sarcastically saying 'gracious leader'.

"So that's the story huh? The story of you four?" Tyler asked carefully, to which all of them nod in response. He then pointed the bow and arrow towards the bandits, shocking all of them.

"Brother hold on!" Nave called out, only for Tyler to release the arrow at the group.

' _Oh well…..at least we get to join the other two now.'_ The four colored bandits thought, as they accepted their end…..only….

"GGGGRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" their eyes opened to see that they weren't struck with the arrow…rather…another bandit trying to attack the four from behind. They looked back and saw it hit him in the shoulder, causing him to feel the electric attack and collapsing to his back. They looked back to see the archer walking towards them with a neutral expression as he went to retrieve his arrow.

"While I can't say it condone what you guys have done…" he pulls the arrow out of the shoulder as he looks at the bandits, who seemed to have looked down, seemingly ashamed of what they done. "…I understand why you guys did it. You guys were forced to do the things you done, and you lost two people you care about." The bandits were shocked at the words that this boy was saying. The team just smiled, knowing it's what they had planned on saying. That's when Cobalt walked towards them.

"That's right." He got to the front of them as the bandits looked at them. "You guys only did what you had to do to survive. We understand. So as of now, we will let you guys go. You're not our target." He nods to them as he walks over to the cloak wearing boy. "Nave, Kahel, Professor let's go. We have a boss to take down." Tyler nods as the others walked towards them as they walk towards the mayor's office, not without Goodwitch giving them a glare before passing them. For the bandits, they realized what it means…They were free. Free of Onyx to do whatever they want. Since Onyx always gave them money after robbing all the villages, they had money to live for at least a few more years. But they watched on as Lav had something to ask Gif.

"Hey guys….did you ever find out about what really happened to those two?" Sims sighed as he shook his head.

"No….well now that I think about it…after the last village, we were given a chance to ask him anything. We asked him about it and he shut us down immediately…." The maroon bandit looked at the group walking towards the office. "You know…we could finally get our answers. You know with them. There's a high probability they can get the answers we want."

"That's the smartest thing you ever said buddy." Gif liking the idea as he looked at Lav.

"Hell yeah! I'm all for it! How about it Leonard?" He asked his buddy…but never got an answer. "Uh? Leonard?" They looked to see him aiming his sniper, possibly at the group. Lav widen his eyes as he tried to stop him. "Wait they let us go! Don't Shoot-"

 **Bang!**

The Huntsmen group was shocked, they weren't expecting a sniper shot from the group they let go and thought they were aiming for them. They got angry as they turned around to fight….only to see who the sniper, Leonard, was shooting at. It was the bandit, the bandit that Tyler shot an arrow at, behind them wanting revenge, with a hole in his head. His eyes rolled as he fell forward dead. They looked at the group of colored bandits as Leonard lowered his sniper.

"Hey guys! I figured out why my sniper was so messed up. I have perfect aim on stupid assholes, not on anyone good or trying to live a good life." He laughed as he walked towards the young archer, who stood there stunned at what happened. "I also forgot that guy survived five lightning bolts in his life, even a bigger asshole." He stops in front of Tyler as he sets his sniper aside to hold out a hand. "I say we're even now." The archer smiled and shook his hand in acceptance.

"That is true. Thanks for the save." He let go of the hand as he turned back to the building. "Now if you excu-"

"Wait a minute there guys!" he turned back around to see the rest of the former soldiers walking towards them. Gif, the person who called out, went up to the leader. "We want to go with you. It's like we said, we don't know what caused our friends' death and I know that Onyx knows. We need answers." The rest of them nod in response as Cobalt looked at the head deputy.

"What do you say, Goodwitch? We can use more back up." Goodwitch looked at the four men before back to the team. Even though she knew he had a point, more people can intimidate this so called leader, even if she doesn't like these former soldiers. However she sighs and nods.

"I..see your point…very well bring them. I just want this mission to be over with." She said in pure honesty. She didn't want to be in the village any longer as she starts to quickly walking towards the building. Cobalt looks at the bandits and nods.

"Well let's go guys. Let's have a talk with your former employer." He told them as they walked to catch up to Goodwitch…..all except Tyler and Nave, who stayed where they were. Tyler had his fist clenched as he looked at Nave.

"Brother….if we want to know what happened we need to interrogate him….but…we can't show them our ways, can we?" he asked, knowing that if they showed them it may change their teams perspective on them.

"I don't know. We will think of something little brother I know we will." He assured him as they run off to join the others. Meanwhile in the office, Onyx was standing by the desk when he noticed the alarm stopped, and it's quiet outside. Too quiet. He looked at the hostages and smirked, thinking his boys finally stopped whoever was causing the noise.

"Well, it looks like nobody is alive out there to save you guys." He gained a wicked grin as everyone looked shocked and scared. "By now I should get confirmation by my-"

"Hey boss? It's Gif and Sims with a report!" he heard one of the two he sent out to get whoever is out there. He laughed joyously as he looked at the hostages.

"See? Told you. So boys! What's the story about outside? What's going on?"

"Well sir….we saw the others run away and/or got imprisoned. We had to get Leonard and Lav for help I hope you're ok with that."

"Yes yes, that's fine." The gang leader said annoyed. He knew that he would have to gather new gang members, especially for the contact. "What else?"

"..There were a group of Huntsmen plus the head deputy of Beacon sir." That got his attention, it was just like what his contact said, they would answer the call. He smiled as he started clapping.

"Well well boys! I say you did a great job! Where are they? Did you get them?" he awaited for the answer…only to get a shock of his life.

"We did sir! Right here!" As soon as Gif said it, Sims kicked the door down as CKTN walk in with weapons drawn and ready to strike the gang leader down. Onyx was surprised, shocked really, by what his bandits brought….and yet they still had their weapons.

"What the hell is this?!" He saw Gif and Sims walk in, along with Leonard and Lav, as he narrowed his eyes and pointed at them. "Explain! NOW!" Lav chuckled as he shrugged.

"Call it our resignation. We're through doing shit for you. Going to these villages and killing innocents when they don't deserve it."

"Especially after what we do to the villages afterwards." Leonard spoke up, standing with his brothers-in-arms. "I mean, come on man! You know we don't like that shit! Yet you force us to do it so….we quit. We quit working for you and this is our step one to a new direction. And with that, I leave the rest to them." He looks at the Head Deputy as she looks at him. "All yours Goodwitch. We will stand by." She nods to him as she stares at the gang leader.

"Onyx Bastion." She started as she brought out her crop. "I hereby place you under arrest for many crimes, too many to count. Now….will you come quietly?" the gang leader scoffed as he looked at the young boys and where they are and what they were doing, all of them with their weapons out and ready to strike in case he tries something. But he notices four muscular bandits, strong enough to hold them in check and probably squeeze them into lemons…as well as destroy buildings all by themselves. He gained a wicked smirk as he had his hands up.

"Alright…you got me. I surrender…" The boys were confused as to why he was doing this, not knowing who was behind them. "But….I don't think a couple of my boys would agree with me." That's when the muscular bandits got behind the boys of CKTN. Tyler felt the wind behind him and turned to face the bandit, only for him and the others to get grabbed by the bandits and had them in a crushing bear hug. The boys yell out in pain as they felt their aura go away bit by bit. Goodwitch was surprised and was about to help the boys, only for a Desert Eagle magnum to be at her head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Onyx smirked as he walked over to her. "The bullet in that pistol is made of a metal that pierces aura. We had given it to another person for his weapon, said he had to take down a mangy wolf." Nave heard this, while crying out in pain, was stunned as to finally finding out where Matt got that metal.

"Shit!" Gif yelled out as the four colored bandits were about to help out when they felt guns pointed at their back, they looked back to see a couple of the retreated bandits back with their assault rifles dangerously close to their spines.

"Did you really think that you four, of all people, can leave this gang? That you, can leave this life that I GAVE YOU?!" Onyx waltz over to the four as he pointed his gun at each of them. "You thought that you can leave and never return?! Fat chance!" He pistol whipped Leonard first as he walked down the line and did the same with the others. "After I'm done with them, along with the villagers, I will find a suitable punishment for you guys.

"Like what you did with MJ and Colonel?!" Sims yelled out as he felt the back of his legs get kicked hard, making him fall to his knees. Onyx sighed and shook his head.

"I had told you before, they died when some villagers got their guns and attacked us. They died with true honor."

"Like Hell! None of these villagers wanted this! All they wanted was to live in peace! And yet here you are, wanting to kill them all!" Onyx glared at the maroon colored bandit and stomped over to him.

"You listen to me you little shit, I told you that these villagers would be up to no good! We HAVE to teach them a lesson!"

"You…Liar….GGAAAHHH" Kahel grunted in pain as he looked at the bandit leader as he felt his aura drop lower and lower. Onyx simply chuckled as he looked at the huntsmen-in-training.

"You say I'm a liar but in truth, I'm just here to help these guys. But they don't want my help, so instead I have to-"

"You just decided….Ugh….to murder these people! AARRGGHH" Cobalt shouted out as he started to slowly slip, feeling his body start to chip bit by bit.

"You're no….Messiah….your just another flat out….murderer! AAAAHHHH" Nave closed his eyes and coughed in pain as Onyx laughed.

"Oh that is rich coming from the four who are SUPPOSED to protect civilians! Where were you when we kill all those people huh?! Where were you when WE needed help?! You were nowhere! I watched my family died because you 'huntsmen' were too late! And now, I'm showing you MY justice!" He took a deep breath, realizing he said something a bit personal, something that caught the attention of Nave and Tyler, the latter had his eyes closed and shaking with anger, feeling his wind aura getting stronger.

 **THUMP THUMP**

His left eye began to be in pain again, but all he could think about, is saving the hostages. The other boys felt it, they felt the wind aura of the young Convel as they felt something come over them, like their aura is returning to them but they don't know why. The only thing they knew, was that they had to save everyone here.

"Now…..I'm going to finish what I started." He then pointed to hostages, who all got worried and was afraid of dying by this man. "I will start off with every. Single. Of. These. Hostages. And show them what it means to cross me!" he started to walk over to the hostages as the muscular bandit number four that was holding the archer heard him mumble something.

"Hey boss! I think the little boy has something to say!" he chuckled as Onyx looked at them and smirked. He walked over casually as the other boys started to get their strength back, as if someone else was taking over the controls of their bodies. The bandit leader reached the archer and leaned in.

"Does the little boy have anything to say? Before I blow the heads off these people you were sworn to protect?" he smugly asked as the head of the archer tilted up so he can speak clearly.

"Let…Me….Go…" He growled as he opened his right eye but not his left eye. His body, along with the others started to shake as their auras started to show visibly.

"What was that kid?" Onyx asked with the same smug tone. The bandit looked down at the boy as Tyler started to speak again.

"I…s-said…" He opened his left eye, shocking the fourth bandit at the color of it…..silver. "let….m **E…..GOOOO**!"

* * *

 **(Resume Song)**

* * *

As he said that, his aura along with the other boys on his team burst to life, freeing them from the bandits, with the silver eye seeping a bit of its power, but not showing its power as it disappears into the wind, combining it together and knocking Onyx back towards the desk and into the wall, creating a crater. He had one thought as he kept feeling to the force of their auras, especially the wind aura.

' _What the hell was that?! The contact never said that the huntsmen-in-training team, these boys, were THIS strong! They were supposed to be WEAK!'_ Goodwitch had to cover herself from the sheer force from the four boys' auras. She looked at the boys in awe seeing them land on their feet.

' _Amazing…no wonder Ozpin wanted these boys. The fact they have this power..!'_ She then looked at the youngest boy, more so his left eye, making her eyes widen. _'Impossible! How?! How does he have…?!'_

"Holy shit! I thought these guys were bad ass before!" Lav yelled out as he and the others braced themselves from the blast, the same can't be said about the other bandits as they cratered into the wall. The boys of CKTN all stared at the leader, meanwhile with the hostages, the elderly mayor saw the auras of the four boys as he stared in shock, remembering something from the past.

' _It can't be…Have they returned? After so long?'_ The boys then looked behind them to see the muscular bandits starting to come to and all glare at the huntsmen, aside from the one who held Tyler.

"OI! Think you can take us out do you?!" Bandit two, the one who held Nave, yelled out to the boys. The boys, however, don't give them an answer. Tyler was the first one to make a move, disappearing from sight of the bandits. They all looked shocked and looked around, only to see him in front of the one holding him. He was wide eyed, seeing the boy who had green and silver eyes, as the archer lifted his right arm….and buried his elbow into the gut of the bandit. His eyes almost popped out as he coughed up blood as the archer silently but smoothly did a spinning heel kick to the chin, pushing the muscular bandit over to the wall again, this time harder than with the aura burst. The other three bandits were shocked, along with the others aside from the boys, as Kahel went for the one that held him, Muscular Bandit number three. He ran forward as he cocked his fist back and aimed it at the chest. The bandit felt his bones break as he as well coughed blood, only for Kahel to keep punching him in the chest and gut, lifting him up and ending it with a front kick, making his opponent fly back and land in the crater next to the fourth bandit.

"What is going on with these guys?" Leonard asked stunned, not believing what's going on right now. "It's like they are completely different people! Not like how they were before….granted we barely know them but holy shit. What a 180 on their expressions." Goodwitch heard this and began to think about it as well. Since she's known them longer, she had to agree. These boys weren't like this before, it's like someone….or something….has taken control of them. She realized that she can record this for Ozpin using her ear piece so she turns it on, perfect time for Nave to run forward. She noticed that ears were flatten in what looks like anger. He charges his captor, the number two, as he baseball slides towards him. The bandit put his hands together and tries to hammer fist him into the ground, only to get surprised as the wolf faunus slides underneath him to get his back. The wolf then grabs the bandit and German Suplex his captor, with said captor hitting the floor hard, feeling the blackness come over him for a bit as he tries to stand back up. What he doesn't see was that Nave quickly gets back up to face him, putting aura into his legs unconsciously and drop kicks him in the face, breaking the right side of the bandit's face and pushing him back to the other beaten down bandits. That left Cobalt with a dead stare at the one who tried breaking his body, the muscular bandit number one. The leader started to walk slowly towards him….but the bandit, after seeing what happened to three of his buddies, had second thoughts.

"W-w-wait! Please don't hurt me! I-I'l-AAARRRGGGHHH!" He was stopped when Cobalt threw a right hook into the ribs of the bandit, cracking them. Then a left hook to the left ribs, cracking them as well. Then he kept punching those same areas over and over, until they broke inside. The bandit was holding his ribs, with a couple tears of pain in his eyes, not expecting this to happen to him today. He falls to his knees as he looks to the Heir. What he wasn't expecting was instead of the blood red eyes of the Heir, it had a darker red eye color in them with what look like dragon eyes instead of his regular eyes. That got him terrified but before he could say anything, Cobalt kicked him in the face hard and sent him flying to the other bandits as Cobalt stood with his team.

"Oum almighty…" Glynda whispered in a shocked tone. These boys, who were getting low on aura, did an aura burst which not many huntsmen can do, not even she can do it! And yet, they did and managed to single handedly defeat these strong bandits with only a few hits and kicks, and not even break a sweat. She noticed the aura starting to fade from them with Tyler's silver eye starting to revert back to his green eye but with a small corner his eye turning silver. Their auras faded but before it did, they all pointed at him as they all said in unison, with voices that sounded like them….but mixed in with other voices.

" **Learn from this defeat….and never go back to this darkness again."** And as the bandits start to fall unconscious, they thought they saw something behind the boys….something in the forms of spirits…before they finally passed out from the pain right when the aura fades away, leaving the boys exhausted as they slumped to their knees.

* * *

 **(Song End)**

* * *

Tyler put his hand to his left eye as he felt the heavy pain in his eye and grunted in pain. Nave, after taking a few breaths, saw his brother holding his eye and widen his.

"B-brother!" He started to crawl on his knees over to his brother and put his hand on his back. "Hey you ok?" Cobalt and Kahel were both a bit woozy as the Heir's eyes returned to normal.

"Wha….what happened?" he asked to no one. Kahel, not realizing his leader wasn't asking him, answered back.

"I have no idea….one moment we were getting our bodies squished and the next….we're on our knees." Both of them looked towards the brothers as Nave gave his brother a hug, giving the fox and the leader a look at the younger brother's eyes….seeing how a corner of it was silver and the rest green. They chose to ignore it, thinking that it might have been their imagination and shaking their heads.

"B-boys?" They looked at their teacher, who had wide eyes with the colored bandits standing behind her.

"What was that?!" Sims asked them, wanting to know what had happened to them. But before they could even answer back, they heard groaning to the mayor's desk…seeing Onyx standing up with his hand on his head and an angry look on his face.

"You…pieces of shit….now you done it for the last time!" He put his hand down as he gained a wicked smirk. "Watch as I show you all the power that my contact has given TO ME!" Everyone prepared as he made a fist and cocked them back. "This is the power of DARKNESS! HAAAAAAAAA!" He opened his hands and thrusted them forward as the boys closed their eyes and the others went to defend themselves…only for nothing to happen. Onyx was shocked to see that whatever he had planned on doing. "W-what?" The boys slowly open their eyes to see the shocked expression on the leader's face. Onyx tried again….and again….but no avail. "Where….Where did it go!?" He started to take a step…only for him to fall down on his face, feeling his body instantly become weak. "H….how? How am I…..how is….my body so weak now?" the boys started to stand up, looking at the bandit leader. Nave knew it was a good time, if any, to find out more information about this…contact, and about a lot of other things he had in mind.

"Well….looks like he won't be moving anytime soon." Nave exhaled before inhaling deeply as he looked at the other two boys. "You two go get the hostages out of here."

"What about you Nave?" his leader asked as Kahel was starting to wonder why he wanted them to get the hostages out….then he began to think about the other bandit that was stuck on the stump back outside. He had a clue as to how they got the information….and decided to speak up on it.

"Would this entitle how you guys got the information before we came here?" Both brothers' looked at the fox faunus in surprise and shock as they looked at each other before looking at their partner.

"What do you mean?" Kahel slowly stood up as he looked at the leader of the gang.

"When you said that the bandits attacked that one that was stuck on the stump, you said that he got beaten up for losing the hostage." The colored bandits took a quick inhale as they looked at the brothers, remembering that they had another guy patrolling outside but wondered where he went….not that they cared about him anyways. "But after fighting those bandits outside, many of them ran away while the others….well weren't really that good at fighting." He then pointed to the colored bandits as he looked at them. "I don't know how you guys fight, aside from that sniper shot which was pretty bad ass. But as for the others,no offense but we have no clue of your skills so your exempt from the group."

"Eh." Gif, Sims, and Lav all shrugged as they talked at the same time. "None taken."

"And I noticed a bit of blood on Fly Boy's hand….something that wasn't there before, even after the crash." Tyler's eyes widen as he looked at his hands, seeing the dry blood spot on his knuckle and cursed himself for not wiping it off. Nave saw it as well and did the same. But Kahel did something no one expected, he walked towards them and put his hands on the younger Convel, surprising the brothers. "Remember guys, we are brothers. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other. I made that mistake before, back when you guys found out about my….past. And I promised you guys that I wouldn't keep anymore secrets. So please…." His eyes soften and looked like he was pleading with them. "Please guys….don't keep secrets from us. You can tell us, we won't look at you guys differently. I promise."

"I promise too." Cobalt walked over and did the same with Nave. "We are a family. We tell each other our brightest moments, and our darkest secrets and we won't look at you any different." He gave the brothers a smile, stunning both of them as Cobalt spoke like an older brother. "So….how did you guys get that information?" Nave and Tyler looked at each other, having a silent conversation with themselves. Both nod as they also sighed in unison, knowing it's going to happen sooner or later.

"It's….better if I showed you. but you have to promise us you will NOT tell anyone else. Not Yang. Not Ruby. NOBODY. Goodwitch and Ozpin will be the only ones who know about this alright? Please don't tell them! Promise us that!" Nave pleaded and almost begged them. Kahel was surprised hearing this from the wolf faunus, so was Cobalt but nonetheless nods.

"Oook? We promise right Kahel?" The heir asks his partner to which he nods. Nave sighs as he looks at Tyler.

"You may need to help me in some parts brother ok?"

"Yeah you got it Nave. It's your turn anyways. Go ahead." Tyler made a 'go ahead' gesture to his brother. Nave looked at the leader of this so-called-gang and had anger in his eyes.

"You got it. I've been wanting to do this to this asshole for a while." He started walking towards the gang leader as Onyx got to his knees, looking at the ground. Nave walked until he stopped right in front of the leader. "So….you're the leader huh?" Onyx coughed as he laughed painfully.

"And..your the huntsmen team sent here? Pathetic." That got Nave to punch him on the left side of the face and grabbed his throat with his right, choking him a bit and lifting him to his feet as he puts his hands on the wrist of the wolf faunus. Cobalt and Kahel, along with the colored bandits were surprised as to what just happened. Kahel made to go talk to Nave, only to be stopped by his archer brother, who simply shook his head as they watched on.

"So you know about us? Tell me who told you to make that message." Nave asked menacingly as he looked around to see what he can use to hurt Onyx.

"Ha! You think you can make me tell you? Fat chance!" Onyx spit in his face as Nave wiped off the spit. He then looked behind him to the metal bars of the prison.

"Hey uh…could you please step back all of you?" He asked the hostages as they were wondering as well what he plans on doing. They nod as they step back to watch on. Nave smiled at them as he takes Onyx to the bars. "Thank you." he thanked them…..then he pushed Onyx's head towards the bars, smashing the front side of his face on the metal. Onyx grunted in pain but Nave wasn't done, he then dragged the gang leader's face across the metal bars hard, back and forth like a cheese grater. Onyx cried out in pain as he felt the pain going on over and over again. The boys, who didn't know about what Nave was doing, was dumbstruck at what they were watching as Kahel had one thing on his mind.

' _That's how they were able to get that information. Interrogation! At least it's better than Torture like what the Fang did.'_ Nave stopped as he regain his grip on the neck of Onyx, with the man having bruises all over his face.

"OK! OK! I'll talk!" Onyx yelled out as Nave was slowly dragging him towards the desk, mainly the corner of it. "It-It was a man! I don't know who! He was a doctor that's all I know because he never showed his face! He told me that he works for someone that wanted to make the Headmaster of Beacon pay! So they hired us! We just finished a village, told us to come here!" Nave raised an eyebrow and looked at the others who all shrugged except for Goodwitch, whose eyes widen at the mention of doctor. But Nave knew that would be another time, and he knew that Onyx was lying about the doctor and not seeing him as well, given from what Tyler got from the other bandit.

"Hhhhmmmm we will come back to that later…Why this village? What's so special about this village?" That got Onyx laughing again as he was gasping for air.

"Hehe….i won't say shit…" Nave sighed and shook his head, knowing he was still trying to be a hard-ass. He then punched the bandit in the gut, making him recoil in pain and knocking him to his knees. His hand was on the desk while his head was at the exact corner where Nave was looking at. Nave clenched his right fist and punched the back of the head hard. The force of the punch made Onyx's head hit the corner, breaking the piece of the corner and scratching his face, leaving a deep cut on the right cheek.

"ARGH!" Onyx covered his face for a bit before being grabbed by Nave as he felt the hand return to his neck, making him cough a bit. "T-This place keeps the grimm away! Like no matter what! A-Apparently there's some old cave of a historical person I forgot about, an old weapon was stored here so we were trying to find it! Use it to our advantage! I was going to force the Mayor to tell me what it was when we found it! We did find the cave, but never explored it at all, that's all! There's a map…o-on the desk…uuuggghhh it will show you where." Nave looked at the desk while Cobalt went over to it as well to look for it. He immediately spotted it and grabbed it.

"Got it….wait a minute…..That's underneath this building!" Nave's eyes widen as he looked at the black eyed man who simply nods.

"Y-yeah it's why I holed up here! I was going to go down there with that group that you all defeated! How I don't even know how you guys did it!"

"Well…after we free the hostages we may take a look if it's ok with the villagers. Next question." He looked around to see what he can use with only the windows of the building left so he dragged him towards the windows. "What happened to MJ Boose and Colonel? The honest truth." Sims and Leonard were surprised to hear him ask this, not expecting them to actually ask him this, letting them deal with the pieces.

"W-what?" Onyx looked towards the colored bandits he took in, but he looked at the window, not knowing what this faunus has planned.

"Tyler come over here and help me out with this." Tyler nods as he walks over to behind the gang leader as he kicks the back of the legs, making Onyx go to his knees while holding his arms behind him.

"W-wait! I'll tell you!" before the brothers could even tag team him, he stops them as he coughs up spit. "I-I overheard those six about to leave this gang, after everything I did for them! I gave them a second chance! I knew that I was going to be sending those two to check out a village but that's it! All of them were soft! Cowards!" As Onyx kept talking, the four survivors of the family felt their anger rise slowly as he kept spewing his bullshit. "They never wanted to kill so I decided I can remedy that. Right as they left to go to the village, I let the others know I'll be back. So I followed them, saw them reach the village with that red dumbass saying that this is the perfect village to go M.I.A from the gang, with that stupid idiot agreeing with him talking about his gun….sparkles or whatever. They were about to go back to the gang when I popped out, surprising the both of them. I didn't give them any time to explain as I pulled out my magnum! I told them that I will tell their 'buddies' that they died from the villagers, called them worthless traitors and…..Bang Bang! I shot them both in the head! Happy to be rid of those pieces of-"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Gif raised his gif shot while the others readied their weapons.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING KILLED OUR BROTHERS!" Lav raised his sword as he was about to attack them, only to get trapped along with the others by a force field from Goodwitch. Lav looked at the Head Deputy in anger. "LET US OUT! THIS FUCKER DESERVES TO DIE!"

"Gentlemen!" She wacked her crop against the door, making them jump. "Do not stoop to his level! From the time we known you four, which is very little, you four are NOT murderers! You are not Onyx! Do not become him!" The four remaining brothers-in-arms all growled as they looked at their former employer with hate. They wanted revenge for their fallen friends who never wanted this, they wanted to avenge them, make Onyx feel their pain and suffering. But as they kept thinking about how they want to kill him, one voice stopped them. That of the little girl the mayor helped earlier before all this happened.

"B-but…what would your friends think about this?" Everyone looked at the girl, who was next to the metal bars, looking at the trapped men with tears in her eyes. "Would….they want you doing this?" The four stopped what they were doing, thinking back to their friends. Thinking back to when it was only them, and no one else. Of all the adventures they had, even the ones that they would never talk about again. They knew that they were one-of-a-kind. They looked towards Cobalt, the person that reminds them of Colonel, then to Tyler, who reminds them of MJ. Both had their similarities and differences, but to them, it was like a sign, a sign from their friends to move on from what happened in the past. To let go of the guilt of not being there to help them, to keep them in their memories yes but to keep moving forward because it's what they would truly wanted. Cobalt and Tyler looked at the former soldiers and what they didn't know, was that Gif, Sims, Lav, and Leonard could have swore they saw their friends behind them, giving them a smile and nod as they faded away with the wind. All of now former bandits had their mouths open, not knowing that their voices gave out, as they felt the tears roll down their faces. They all looked at each other…and gave each other a nod…knowing it was time to move on truly.

"Ms. Goodwitch, you can put them down now." Cobalt softly told his teacher, who looks at him then to the men, seeing how they won't do anything bad. Goodwitch nods as she lets out the force field. As soon as she did, the four of them huddled together and gave each other a group hug, letting out soft sobs every now and then. While they let them release their long held emotions and sadness, Nave looked back at the leader.

"At least they can get closer…but now….tell me who gave you this…so-called darkness power? Was it from this doctor?" Onyx's eyes widen a little bit before coughing a bit.

"W-what? I already told you about the doctor!"

"You lied…" The colored bandits, after composing themselves, looked back to the brothers with their old boss as Nave narrowed his eyes. "You have seen the doctor and his face. Why are you lying?" Cobalt and Kahel were confused as to why he was saying he was lying. The head deputy was as well so she tried to go backwards from when they arrived.

"I'm not lying! I had not seen him at all, I don't even know what he looks like!" Nave shook his head before clenching his fists. He looked at his brother, who still had a good grip on the bandit leader.

"You got a hold of him, brother?" he asked as Tyler nods.

"Have at this bastard, brother." Nave nods back as he looks at Onyx.

"You will tell us the truth…or we will beat it out of you." Onyx simply chuckled as he shook his head.

"Sorry, but I won't say shit. I have nothing to gain by talking more to you idiots." That's when Nave threw a punch at the leader. Then another. Then another. The others watched as Nave slowly but surely punched as hard as he can on Bastion's face, with Kahel grimacing with each hit and Cobalt looking away a bit. After the twentieth punch, Nave let up a bit while Onyx coughed harder. "Hah…Urgh….fine I did see his face. But he wasn't the one that gave me that power…at least not exactly…but I won't ever tell you fucks. Like I said, I have nothing to gain by talking more to you.." Nave took a glance at the window….then back to his brother who understood what he plans on doing. The others were confused as to what they have planned….until they get the shock of their life as they see Nave break the window and take a piece out of it.

"Then how about instead of that…" Tyler went and grabbed the bottom jaw of the leader as Nave shoves the glass into the man's mouth, in the right cheek. "…Think about what YOU have to lose." Nave then punched the right side of the face three times, giving his target cuts all inside his mouth with one cutting the roof of his mouth. Onyx moaned in pain as he spit out not only the glass but blood as well.

"We can do this all day asshole! We got plenty of windows!" Tyler told him, pointing to the windows as Nave watched him cough more blood up.

"Or you can give us what we want. And maybe we can guarantee your safety." Onyx softly chuckled in pain as he kept a couple of deep breaths as he looked at his interrogator.

"I'm already a dead man…" That threw Nave and Tyler for a loop. Why would he say that right now? "I told them I would already have you guys in my….care by the time they get here. My dark powers would be a signal to them whether I succeeded or failed. I failed…but only because somehow it didn't work. True I did see my contact but I won't be able to tell you the face….hahaha…." He looked at Nave in the face as he regained his smirk. "But I will say this….you all can never beat the Queen, for I am simply a pawn…" He fell into a crazed laugher as the others were confused to all of it. Queen? Who the hell was she? "She…she was the one who gave me this power! But…it got sealed or something….don't know how…But you should ask your headmaster….hah…" What they didn't realize after all this was going on, was there was a sniper on the other side of the building, outside of the building, aiming at Onyx's head.

"Why should we ask our headmaster?" Tyler asked him as Onyx sighed sadly.

"Don't know…apparently, he knows abo-"

 **Bang!**

A sniper shot rang out, going through Onyx's head, killing him instantly as Tyler and Nave watched the head almost explode in front of them, but having some blood splatter on their bodies. Cobalt, Kahel, Goodwitch and the other bandits aside from Leonard, along with the hostages, all dropped down to the floor.

"SHIT! SNIPER!" Leonard yelled out as he ran towards the window and aimed his sniper outside, looking for the killer. As he kept looking he made sure to ask the two boys he watched interrogate his former boss. "Yo, you two ok?!" Nave, who was standing there shocked at what just happened, suddenly came to as he looked at the blue sniper.

"Y-yeah I'm good."

"Same here!" Tyler called out as he looked at the entry point of the bullet, stunned as well but managed to drop the body right when Leonard called out the sniper. "Do you see anything?" Leonard sighed as he kept searching around.

"No nothing. Who the hell was that!?"

"Nothing good…" Cobalt said as he got up. "That's what." He looked at the hostages as they were slowly getting up. "Guys we need to get these hostages out of here."

"Leave that to me." Gif said as he got up and got his weapon out. He ran to the metal bars and looked at the prison of the remaining villagers. "Hell we were the ones who made it, so I know where the weak spot is and its….right…" He brought his weapon up to where the blade was about to strike down. The villagers took a few steps backwards as Gif swung down. "Here!" he hit the part of the bars where it was the weakest and cut it in half. When they made the cell, they had a hard time putting it together and keeping it up so they added another metal bar to keep it up. With no bar there, the gate fell towards Gif as he stepped out of the way. "Hey Sims, Lav wanna help me out with this?"

"Roger that Gif." Sims said while Lav nods walking over to Gif. Sims stopped before looking at Goodwitch. "Hey uh…where should we escort them? Because we really don't know where to lead them."

"Outside near the front of the village." Kahel walked over to the men and hostages. "We have a van all prepped up and ready for them to get them out of here." He then looked to the Mayor, then to Cobalt. "Hey Cobalt, where is this…cave? You said it's underneath us?"

"Yeah…it's actually behind the villagers." Cobalt told him as he looked at their teacher. "Goodwitch, permission to explore the caves? We want to see what's really down there." Goodwitch looked at him then to the other boys, knowing that their curiousity would lead them to those caves anyways, sighed and nods.

"Very well, I shall lead the hostages away, showing these men where to go." He nods as the villages all voiced their approval of them wanting to explore.

"Boys let's go before we have to deal with more bullshit out here!" The leader ordered as he walked into the former prison as he sees another door. He opens it to see stairs going down. He looks back to see his team with him as they all nod and walk down the stairs, wanting to know what's down there.

* * *

 **In the mysterious Caves with CKTN**

* * *

"I can't see two feet in front of me. Nave what do you see?" The young archer asked as the group traveled down the caves. Kahel and Nave walked in front as the caves were dark, dark enough to where they couldn't see what's in front of them.

"Nothing much so far. But it is getting a bit warmer than that other part." The older brother replied back as he took a deep breath. The other two boys stayed quiet after Cobalt gave the order to go check out the caves, not knowing where to begin with the questions. They didn't know what they saw, or where they learned it, but they didn't know they could do interrogations…and be good at it as well. As for the brothers….they weren't expecting to show them their….secret, until later on. Now they were nervous, nervous as to what their teammates think of them. They don't know if they wanted to stay with them as a team or just switch to a different team.

"So…" After a long awkward silence between the boys, Kahel was the first one to speak up. "Where…did you two learn that?" Kahel, with his faunus eyesight, looked at Nave as the wolf faunus sighed sadly. He and his brother knew that this had to happen soon. And he knew it's better to get it over and done with immediately.

"Well…in the honest truth, our father taught us that." That caused his two teammates to stop and stare in shock with what he had just said. Their father? Teaching them how to interrogate?! "And believe me, those couple of months were hell."

"Ain't that the damn truth." Tyler muttered as he kept walking next to his brother. The other two boys, stunned with what they just heard, shook out of it and ran to catch up to them. "But I do admit, it was well worth it."

"What the hell do you mean, your father taught you guys?! That's not what most fathers do!" Cobalt yelled out, appalled at how nonchalant they are being with this. "Why would he ever do that?!" The brothers looked at each other and looked a bit sheepish. Kahel looked at them and saw their sheepish expressions.

"What?" He asked them as Tyler had a sheepish chuckle.

"Uh…actually…we asked him to teach us."

"WHAT?!" their two teammates cried out in shock.

"Yeeeaaaahhhh…." Nave drawled out as he looked forward. "We caught him doing it one day, with a robber at a store we were at. When he told us to wait there while he take him to the police, we wanted to know where dad was going, since he went in the opposite direction of the station. So we decided to follow him. What we weren't expecting was when we found him, he was in the alleyway just next to the store and saw him doing the same thing we did to Onyx plus that other bandit Tyler interrogated. Ha, we had the same reaction as you guys when we found out. We didn't know what he found out but he was surprised when he saw us. I doubt he even expected us to follow him so the walk home was silent since we decided to not use our car."

"When we got home and put our groceries away, there was an awkward silence between us." Tyler added on as they came across a wall that went to their shins. Nave tapped the wall to let them know where the wall is as they went over it carefully, not knowing if the ground will be deeper than the one they are on now. Once they found out it was safe, they continued forward. "I and Nave had decided to talk to him about it to find out where he learned to do that. When we asked, and thank goodness mom wasn't there…for ours and his sake of course, and he told us everything. We found out that his father taught him, and his father before him, knowing that sometimes the life of being a Huntsman was tough and many won't spill their secrets. While he wasn't expecting him to teach us, we kinda made it known that we wanted to learn it. To us, it seemed so cool and that we can do it at any time no problem. So we asked…and practically begged our dad to teach us, teach us how to do what he does. At first he was surprised at how we wanted to learn, but he told us we remind him of himself when he wanted to learn what our grandfather did. And boy oh boy did we learn. Nave wanna take over from here?"

"Yeah." Nave took over as the two boys were so into this that they weren't aware that there was a blue light getting near them. "We honestly thought it would be easy and that we learn how to interrogate them….come to find out it wasn't easy and that wasn't the only thing we learned."

"What do you mean?" Cobalt asked, now wondering what else they could have learned from their father. Nave sighed as he rubbed his shoulders.

"While we learned how to interrogate, which was hard enough as it is with how our previous attempts got us nowhere, he taught us how to….resist as well. What I mean is that, if we ever get caught, we can refuse to give out even the smallest detail to OUR interrogators. We learned to resist it, no matter how hard it was….or how painful." Nave winced at a painful reminder of one of the few scenarios their father put them through, even his young brother winced as well. "Keep in mind, our father loves us and only wants to protect us. This is why he wanted to show us what we would go through with the lives of Huntsmen, he even told us one story where he was captured and was interrogated for answers, relying back on his training with his dad. He saved not only himself but his teammates as well with not giving them an answer until they were rescued. Anyways, the training was very long and grueling, and took us a few months….well to be honest it took us a year to truly learn it and a few more months to perfect it to our liking, and he also told us not to tell anyone about this training, only people we can trust. He has told mom but she doesn't know WE know. And we told ourselves we wouldn't tell Ruby or Yang, knowing that we could possibly terrify them and they could not be our friends anymore. This is why we are pleading with you guys, please DO NOT tell them. At all costs." Nave and Tyler stopped as they looked back at their teammates. Who, with the little light they have, saw their expressions and it was something they weren't expecting. Instead of disgust or any negative emotion, it was awe in their faces, like they were amazed at what they learned.

"And…..what age did you guys learn this?" Kahel asked, now amazed and wondering at what age did they learn it.

"Well…." Tyler rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the two boys. "We…started at thirteen years old….well I did and Nave was fourteen when we started. So it took us two years and we had to make sure mom wasn't there when we did it." Kahel's eyes widen hearing the age of the boys when they learned it.

"That young?!" Tyler just shrugged at that.

"What can we say? We were young and curious."

"That you are, you crazy mother fuckers." Kahel chuckled as he looked at Cobalt who nods in agreeance.

"Yeah." The leader looked at the two boys and had a small smile. "Thank you for trusting us with this information. And don't worry, your secret, along with our brotherhood, is safe with us." the two brothers were shocked at the words of their leader as they see him hold out his fist, signifying his words were true. Kahel joined in as he put his fist next to the leaders and smiled as well.

"Yeah, hell as of right now, you two are the toughest guys I know that I have the pleasure of not only being my friend but as my brother. So of course we can keep your secret." The brothers looked at each other, knowing that their secret will be safe and relieved that they have their teammates and that they won't leave them. Nave and Tyler both gained smiles, despite all that the boys have seen this day, and bumped their fists with their teammates.

"Brothers." Nave said, in an exhausted happy tone.

"To the end my brothers." Tyler equally said in the same tone. The boys broke it off as they finally noticed the light. "Hey..looks like we have light!" The young boy starts walking towards it along with the other boys towards the light. After walking through a few cobwebs thanks to some spiders, they came across a room, which was a shrine to someone. The place had blue candles lighting the room, with a portrait with a person in knight's armor in the frame but unfortunately, the face is ripped off so the boys can't see the face. The boys see a stone table next to the picture with a sword laying on it, this sword is a broadsword with…a pommel with the head of a direwolf on it. **(Keeper: Hey guys if you want a true visual of the sword, it's basically Jon Snow's sword from Game of Thrones. So if you know what it is, kudos to you and if not, go ahead and look it up.)**

"Huh…it's a shrine." Cobalt mused as he rubbed his chin. "But….to who?" He looked around and saw many festival items and many blessings to this person. "Well this guy is famous, I can say that much."

"Yeah no kidding." Kahel kneeled down and saw a kid's toy that was a wooden carving of something, but the years weren't so kind to it. "But it looks like the years haven't been kind to most of these things."

"Except with this weapon!" Tyler yelled out as he looked at it in awe and his words were true, the sword looked like it hadn't aged at all, still in top condition and sharp as if it was first made. "Look at it! Ruby would have a field day with this weapon! I wonder what type of metals is in it." He looked around and had a mischievous smirk. "And I call dibs on it!"

"Easy brother." Nave lightly scolded him as he walked towards him. "You never know if it's booby trapped or anything." But Tyler just waved him off.

"Nah it will be fine! Watch!" the other boys watched as Tyler went to lift the weapon so that he can own it.

"Aw come on Fly Boy! That's not fair!" Kahel whined as he looked on at the younger brother. "I mean you get to have a new weapon?! And I didn't get to see it!"

"Yeah…well…" Tyler said as he started to try to lift it up. "I'll…show you….it….right…now!" He grunted as he tried to lift up the sword. His eyebrows started to twitch as he tried with all of his might to pick up the weapon. The boys were confused as to why he wasn't picking it up.

"Uh Tyler?" Cobalt asked as he started to walk over to him. "Everything ok?" Nave just scoffed, thinking that his brother was trying to get them to fall for it and try to joke about it.

"Alright brother that's enough joking around. Just lift it up." He said annoyed at his brother. But what he doesn't know was that his brother wasn't joking around.

"Yeah…easier said than done!" the young archer gripped in frustration as he kept trying and trying. "But this…blasted sword…is heavy as fuck!" he let go as he stumbled back a few steps as he huffed out. "Geez….it's very fucking heavy…" Nave raised an eyebrow as Cobalt tried it out. "If you can lift it up Cobalt, I'll let you keep it."

"Oh come on!" Kahel yelled out as he walked quickly over to the Heir. "How come he gets a shot?!"

"Mainly because he was closer to me Kahel."

"….Good point." They watched as Cobalt went to lift it up….only to have the same effect as Tyler, not lifting an inch.

"What the?! Tyler your right it is heavy." The other two were a bit surprised when Cobalt backed up Tyler and agree with him. He tried to lift it up, using all of his energy to do it…only to not come off at all. "Ggggrrrrr come on…." He let go, knowing he failed in lifting up the sword at all. "Damn…Kahel want a go at it?" Kahel had a jump of victory, finally having a chance of lifting the sword.

"Finally!" He rushed forward and grabbed the grip of the sword.

"Easy partner." Cobalt laughed as he huffed out of exhaustion. "You may have more trouble with it than the rest of us."

"Yeah, yeah." Kahel started to lift it up….only to get the same result as the other two. That got the fox faunus confused as to why this sword is so heavy. He jumped up on the table and squatted down to try to lift it up. He even tried his semblance, however little aura he had left, to try to lift it up but….nothing.

"The fuck!?" he grunted as he tried lifting it again and again.

"Are you even using your semblance Kahel?" Nave asked, being sarcastic. Kahel stopped and looked at his wolf faunus partner and deadpanned.

"Well gee! I never thought of usi-Of course I'm using it!" he yelled out as he kept trying to lift it. "And yet….it's….really….fucking…heavy!" he let go and jumped off the table. "Oum damn….whatever owned that sword must have some strong muscles…." As the three boys conversed as to how they could take the sword, a little voice rang into Nave's head.

' _ **Chosen one….'**_

' _Huh?'_ Nave looked around to find who said that, only to find no one was there. He then heard the voice again.

' _ **It calls to you…'**_ When Nave tried to answer the voice, he saw the sword glow a bit, like it was calling to him. He started to walk towards the sword, past the three boys. Tyler noticed that his brother was walking and standing right in front of it.

"Nave?" The other boys stopped and looked at him as Nave stared at the sword.

' _ **You are the only one…'**_

' _The…only one?'_ He started to reach for the sword and grabbed the grip of it. Once he did, he suddenly felt an energy force, one he didn't know and yet….for an unknown reason, fairly familiar to him, come over him. While he didn't know what was going on, he attempted to lift the sword. As he was lifting, he was imagining that the sword was as heavy as the others said it was…only he found out it was easier than he expected. He lifted it, only an inch off the table, then lifted it all the way up as he looked at it, making it look effortless. The other boys looked shocked as Nave looked at the weapon, all around it. Now holding it, it was no question that it felt natural to him….although he didn't know why. He looked at the boys and smiled. "Hey guys, I thought you said this sword was heavy?"

' _ **They aren't the ones who can wield our sword…you are the true successor to this sword…Dawnbreaker.'**_

' _What?'_ Nave was confused at what the voice was saying but knows now the weapons name, Dawnbreaker.

' _ **You will know the truth when the time is right, for now the true powers of Dawnbreaker remains dormant for you until the moment of great distress. For now, it is yours as you can only wield it. Anyone else that tries will not be able to use it. We shall speak again another time in the future. Farewell.'**_ And with that, the voice becomes silent, leaving Nave alone in his thoughts.

' _W-Wait! What do you mean, only I can use it? Who are you? What is this weapon? What do you mean in the future?! And what does that mean, of great distress?!'_ He tried to question the voice, not knowing the voice had already vanished in his head. After a few short minutes, he found only silence, making him mentally sigh as he looked at the weapon. _'Dawnbreaker huh? What a…interesting name.'_

"Uh hello? Remnant to Nave?" Nave snapped out of it with a hand in his face waving in front of him. He looked to see the concerned looks of his teammates, especially his brother. "You in there?" Tyler snapped his fingers in his face, making Nave swat the hand away.

"Enough enough I'm here doofus!" Tyler sighed in relief, hearing his brother's voice and knowing he's ok.

"Took you long enough! I've been calling you for some time now." He said as Nave looked apologetic.

"Sorry…but..didn't you guys hear a voice?" The other boys looked at each other confused then looked back at the wolf faunus.

"Nnnooo? It's only us four in here." Kahel told him, making the older Convel confused as he looked at the sword. "Are…you sure you're ok Nave?" the fox asked concerned about his brother in all but blood. Nave looked at him and nods.

"Yeah. I'm good. Uh let's just forget about it for now." The others nod in response. That's when they heard someone come from the entrance of the cave. Thinking it's an enemy, the boys started to pull out their weapons, with Nave using Dawnbreaker instead Azure Superbias, only to see the elderly mayor walking towards them, the light illuminating his features.

"Amazing….no one has ever taken that sword off that shrine before…and yet…" He looked at all four of them and sighed. "Oh….I…I truly thought…you all were them…" the boys looked at each other then slowly back to the mayor.

"Um…sir? Who are you?" Cobalt asked him, not knowing what or who the man is. The mayor chuckled a bit, knowing he never really introduced himself.

"Ah right, apologies for that young men. My name is Harold, I am the mayor of this….village." He held his head down and closed his eyes. "Although it is…not suitable for living anymore but I'll get to that later." He raised his head and looked at the sword in Nave's possession. "I see you found what has kept us safe for all these years. And what that….'man' wanted to get for whoever wanted it."

"Sir, if I may ask?" Nave walked over as he showed Dawnbreaker to the mayor. "What's the significance of this sword? I mean, from what I see it's just an ordinary sword."

"Oh that is no ordinary sword, my boy." Harold smiled as he looked at the weapon. "Ah reminds me of the first time I saw that blade when I was a young boy. That…is the legendary Dawnbreaker, one of the four weapons that the Knights of Remnant have owned." The four boys stood there in shock at what they heard. The weapon that Nave was holding….was one of the swords used by the knights?! It was unheard of!

"Oh my god….a-are you telling us that…the Knights-"

"It's true. The Legend of the Knights of Remnant is true." The mayor confirmed as he looked at the weapon. "And it seems they are allowing you to hold onto that weapon, my young wolf. Keep it safe and take care of it." Nave nods as he puts the sword on his back, next to his own weapon. "We should get above ground young ones. I assume your friends will be worried about you four."

"Good idea." Cobalt said as he started to walk out of the shrine area. "Let's get going guys. I don't want to get a lecture from Ms. Goodwitch."

"Amen to that." Kahel agreed as he quickly walked towards the leader as the others followed behind. But as they were walking, one question came to mind.

"Hey uh..Harold right?" Tyler asked the elder, who had a smile and nod.

"Yes young one?"

"You…seemed to think you recognized us from somewhere? You thought we were someone when…we weren't. Why is that?" the mayor laughed softly as he shook his head.

"Ah….I just thought you four WERE the Knights." That stopped all movement, aside from the mayor's, and stared at him at the stunning confession. "But..it seems my eyesight needs some work." He kept walking before he stopped and looked at them. "However…you four do have that…energy that reminds me so much of them." That's when he kept walking forward, leaving the boys watching him and thinking about what they had just heard.

"Uh….you guys heard the same thing that I heard right?" Kahel asked his teammates, making them slowly nod in response.

"Even with my wolf ears, I heard the same thing….He really thought that…"

"Us? As the Knights of Remnant? I-I mean...Ha I highly doubt it. I mean, my aura is wind sure but…"

"…Let's….just not think about this now boys." Cobalt slowly started to walk again as he took a deep breath. "Come on, let's get out of here." The other boys agreed as they walked out of the caves, not knowing what to think about what they heard and now thinking about another thing, aside from Nave and Tyler.

' _What about the others?'_

* * *

 **Outside, in front of the village gates with everyone else**

* * *

Outside the gates, the four former soldiers were checking the surroundings, making sure no other enemies were around while Goodwitch was counting the hostages and seeing how hurt they were. Right when they got to the van, Tukson went to work taking one person at a time. So far, out of the ten people that made it out; there were three men, two human and one ram faunus, both human and ram faunus were in their thirties, counting the missing mayor that nobody noticed. Three women, one of which was another ram faunus married to the male bat faunus and another human female in her early thirties and a bat female faunus with wings on her back in her twenties. And the four children, one of which was the daughter of the two ram faunus, being a ram faunus as well. And three human children, one male and two female, all of which was six years old. Goodwitch sighed, knowing that these people will be traumatized for a long time. She also began to wonder where they would live, with the village in ruins like this, they wouldn't live for very long and would be trying to rebuild it for a very long time. Jerry was fixing the van, seeing how it had some engine damage from the assault.

"Ah dam-darn it." He almost cursed but changed it in the presence of the four kids. "Looks like this engine is just about done. We can make it back, but after that….we have to get a new engine."

"I…can take care of that Mr. Jerry." Goodwitch told him as she finished counting everyone and was watching him. "After all, you did help us out. So we can help you get a new engine." Jerry sighed in relief as he looked at the teacher.

"Thank you Ms. Goodwitch. You don't have to do that…"

"No, I don't." She looked at him in the eyes as she finished that statement. "But I want to. You did save us and I am a woman of my word." Jerry threw a quick smile and nod.

"Many thanks. And thank you for looking out for those boys." Inside the van, Tukson finished taking care of one of the human girls, wrapping her leg that had scratches on them.

"There you go little one. Take it easy for a while and it will heal quickly ok?" The uncle of the heir said in a friendly, quiet tone and had a comforting smile for the little child. The kid smiled and nods as she walks off to the others who already got fixed up. Tukson looked on and saw all the people he helped and sighed, seeing another devastating event happen again…this time not WITH the White Fang.

"Everything ok, Mr. Tukson?" He opened his eyes to see Dana walk over and sit in one of the chairs, who looked like she had seen a ghost….over and over again. He sighed, knowing this is her first time seeing this many dead bodies, groaned as he leaned back on the chair.

"I should be the one asking you that. After all, I have seen…this before." He subtly nods to the injured people plus not to mention the dead bodies they came across. Dana frowned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Honestly….I wasn't expecting all of this. I thought the life of a Huntsmen was all glory and protecting the innocent…but I never knew we would see this…"

"Believe me, I know how you feel." He rubbed his eyes as he looks up to the roof of the van. "It's…hard…seeing all those people, dead on the ground." He winced, remembering the times back with the White Fang….mainly his wife and child before Mason. "I remember watching my family die…in front of me…knowing that I should have protected them." He looked over to Dana who had tears running down her cheeks with her tail being limp. "But…"

"But what?" She asked quietly, holding back a sniffle. He looked at her with a serious look in his eyes.

"But then I use that as motivation. You and your sister need to use this experience, and use that as motivation to become better, stronger and wiser so that this-" He points to the villagers and to the village, "-Never happens again. That is what you need to do. Use it as motivation to train harder got it?" Dana was surprised a little when he said that, before wiping the tears from her eyes and nodding, making her tail wag in determination.

"R-right! We will….as soon as Brie can get her hearing back and done with her nap." Tukson smiled big and put his hand on the girl faunus head and rubbed it.

"Good. Now I have a question…how do you know those two boys? Nave and Tyler?" Dana was about to answer when they heard Sims and Gif outside the van.

"Wait what do you mean the Mayor isn't here Sims?! I thought you were watching him!"

"Me?! I thought you were Gif!"

"NO! I was watching the front!" That shocked everyone that was outside and inside the van. They were about to go into a panic until they heard the ram faunus cry out.

"There he is!" Everyone looked out to see the mayor coming towards them, and behind him was the team of CKTN. With the boys….everything that had happen was starting to slowly crash into them. They were beginning to remember what had happened, everything they saw and now seeing the injured villagers….knew it was no dream…no nightmare….it truly happened. Goodwitch ran over to them and checked on them.

"Boys! Are you ok? Are you safe?" she questioned as the four boys all nod quickly. Tyler tried to put on a smile, however…that was fake. The Mayor looked back at the village and sighed.

"Well….I do not know where we will go from here. but thank you all for saving us." Harold said sadly as he looked towards the remaining villagers, who had questions like 'where do we go?' and 'what will happen?' as this was happening, Jerry began to think about it more and more. These people just lost their homes and want to live peacefully. They probably need work as well to get back on their feet. Nave was thinking the same thing, trying to not think about all that had happened today. He and Jerry looked at each other, coming to the same conclusion. "Now now, I know we are now…as you say…homeless…but we will live on, find somewhere else to live. Where I do not-"

"I know where." Nave stepped forward as the others looked at him. He looked at the mayor before looking back to the villagers. "And I know where you can also live and work as well. Somewhere you all can be at peace." The villagers murmured amongst themselves as the others, minus Jerry, were confused.

"Please Huntsman! Where can we find this place?" he looked to the female bat faunus and cracked a little smile.

"My and my brother's Uncle's bar." The villagers were surprised just as the others, but Tyler managed a real smile and joined him.

"That's right everyone! He can use the extra help and you will ALL be paid fair and enough to live out in Patch. And out there, in Patch, it's a lovely community! Humans and Faunus all live there in peace. All of the adults can work with our uncle and help him out." The villager adults were all nodding in agreement, except for the female ram faunus, holding her child.

"But what about the children?" Tukson began to think and started to realize that he can also need the help, plus it will give Mason a chance to interact with not only faunus children but human children as well, letting him be comfortable with the two races. He stood up and got out of the van.

"I have a solution for that." He said as he walked towards the brothers.

"Uncle? What do you mean?" the heir asked his uncle, confused as to what he can be insinuating. Tukson turned his head and winked to his nephew before looking at the kids.

"I have a bookshop, not far from the bar and Jerry can vouch for me." They looked at the henchmen who nods, vouching the puma faunus. "And I also have a son who can use the help as well. The kids can help me while they can hang out with each other, talk and have fun. Plus all the books they can read. After all, I do have every book under the sun." He chuckled at his store's catchphrase as Cobalt deadpanned.

"I thought you got rid of that catchphrase?" Tukson feign being hurt and shock.

"Who me? Oh, you wound me my dear nephew." Cobalt had a small smile as Tukson smiled back, but saw how small it was, knowing this is starting to hit them. "But nope! Plus I can treat the kids to snacks and ice cream." He looked back and kneeled down to the kids' height. "How does that sound little ones? Wanna work in a bookstore?" They looked at each other, then they started to gain their child-like smiles and energy back and nods quickly. They looked back to the older man and nods again, making him smiles. "Alright then."

"Well that's good news." They all looked back as they saw the colored bandits that helped them watch from the side. Lav drooped his head as he looked at his friends. "That's all that counts for us. Looks like we will be heading out now."

"Yeah…back to the unemployment line we go." Sims groaned as he began to turn around, along with the rest of the former soldiers. They took one step away from the group before stopping by a voice they were all too familiar with, the one that gave them a chance and the one that asked them why they did the things they did.

"You know…that offer goes to you guys as well." The four of them quickly turned around with the body language telling everyone they were shocked. Everyone stared at the young archer as he walked towards them.

"Brother?" Nave asked as Tyler looked behind him.

"Nave come on, these guys have been pretty much everywhere, and doing things they didn't want to do and lost two of their friends. They deserve a chance to make things right?" His eyes looked at Nave's like they were pleading with him. Nave sighed and shook his head and chuckled.

"You do realize that I was going to say the same thing to them right?" he then looked to Goodwitch, who was shocked and was against this idea. "Goodwitch, they deserve another chance at making it. To live a life they never really got to experience. I say we let them go and they work for us." Goodwitch sighed and rubbed the temples of her head. She knew that they had a point, even though she doesn't like them they deserve a chance. With tired eyes she nods.

"Very well….but if they return to no good, it's on your heads." Nave nods as he looks at his brother who was next to the bandits. Tyler smiled a little as he looked at the bandits and held out his hand.

"What do you guys say? Want that chance to make things right again?" the four friends all looked at each other, not believing that they would be blessed with this opportunity, a second chance at doing things the right way. But they did have questions, only two.

"Well…can we keep our color scheme? I know you guys probably have uniforms but can we keep these colors?" Leonard asked as Gif looked at his outfit.

"And…can we keep our weapons?" Sims also asked as Jerry walked over to them, seeing as he worked for the man they are being offered to, he had to also tell them.

"We can work out the outfits, but for your weapons….yes you can keep them." He told them.

"…eh good enough." Lav said as Gif, Sims and Leonard shrugged. He then took the archer's hand and shook it. "We would be happy to accept this offer. To make things right with these villagers as well as live the lives WE want. I know it's what…they would want." Tyler nods in understanding as he looks back.

"Well everyone, let's get out of here. And go to your new home."

"We have enough room for all of you, so no pushing and shoving." Nave reminded mainly the kids who all started to run to the van. The adults all nod as well as the newly hired henchmen as they all walked towards the van and got in. Jerry fixed the van enough to where they would be able to get to the air pads so the bullhead can take them to Patch. He got into the driver's side while Tukson took the passenger's side, knowing that he can help out more when they get back to patch. Jerry turned on the van and started to drive away from the village. But as they all saw the village leave in the distance, CKTN finally started to feel everything that has happened this day fall upon them. Remembering everything that has happened, from the crash, to the dead bodies….to the executions…every little detail hit the boys hard as they all had downcast expressions…all of them looked lost, not knowing what to do…knowing that this life they chose…wasn't as easy as they thought it was going to be…

* * *

 **Chapter finished! Holy shit over 20,000 words! A new record!**

 **Nora: Um…what does that mean? And what did I just see?**

 **Keeper: That Nora…is….um…..well it's hard to explain but it doesn't matter because you won't remember it! *Wipes her memory and sends her back* Whew….ok now that she's gone, we will be bringing other RWBY characters on here as….extras in a sense. Nora that was a pure accident so of course she won't remember this, but next time she will. And yeah, we finally finished this chapter and on the eve of Volume Six! But yes now everything is hitting these boys, everything that they had seen during this mission and we catch a glimpse of a legend….that turns out to be real.**

 **Yeah. So how come Nave can wield it? Only time will tell. But now it's time for the aftermath of the mission, how the boys will be afterwards and how would they overcome it…with a little help. So with the eve of RWBY Volume Six coming out tomorrow…Hooray! But I can tell you guys how we would be in volume 2.5 by this time….sorry about that but we had this idea and honestly we weren't expecting to hit this many words but we will hit Volume two soon don't you worry while we get ideas for Volume six. But until then, you all know the drill. Like, Favorite, Follow, comment etc and we will all see you in the next chapter! Later and happy RWBY new volume launch!**

 **Keeper: Also before we start, just wanna say thank you guys as this has gotten over 6,500 views! Holy shit guys thank you so much! Alright, time to work on the aftermath chapter. here we go!**


	19. Chapter 18: Aftermath part one

***Gets back from watching the first episode* Ho…ly…shit….what's up guys Bear here with Keeper with a new chapter of Against All Odds and…My god…that first chapter though…**

 **Keeper: Fucking right?! That was awesome! Don't worry guys we won't spoil it for you all but damn! Just everything in that episode was worth it! Now we get into this chapter, where the boys are back from their mission, though not the same way they went out. So who will help them out? Find out this chapter!**

 **Hell yeah, honestly I'm excited. This will be two parts like the mission only it's the aftermath so let's go!**

 **Keeper: ….oh uh hey wait a moment Bear, aren't we forgetting someone?**

 **Huh? Wh-oooohhhh….Sorry Ren. Oh by the way this is Ren from Volume one guys.**

 **Ren from Volume One: It is quite alright. I do realize I am quiet than all my other friends. I do want to see the future but I know it will most likely change many things.**

 **Keeper:…..*looks at Bear* Can we keep him here please?**

 **I wish. Ren do you mind?**

 **Ren (V1): of course, The disclaimer is in the first chapter. So, let us begin this chapter shall we?**

 ***High fives Ren* Fucking badass man.**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person.**_

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 _Texting: 'Yo!'_

 _Spirit talking: "_ _ **Hello"**_

 _Spirit Thinking:_ _ **'Interesting'**_

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Aftermath Part One: A distraught Wolf and an Heir Copes**

* * *

 **Beacon with RWBY, JNPR and Velvet in RWBY's Room a couple hours later**

* * *

After the call with Junior letting them know they were still alive, things felt a little lighter than before in the room, not knowing however what the boys are going through. The group in the room were feeling a little better, mostly Ruby knowing Tyler is alright. But Yang was starting to think about what Junior was practically telling her to do, to help out Nave with whatever he needs help with. For now they wait until the shutdown is over with, which got Yang moaning in agony.

"UUUGGGGGHHHHHH When is this shutdown going to end?! I want to get that dress!" The others looked at the blonde brawler, noticing her distress but not commenting on it….aside from Weiss.

"Seriously you bimbo?" The ice queen complained. "All this is happening and you want to get a dress? For what reason? Just to get it?"

"Well….ehehe…." Yang scratched her head then started to twirl her hair. "It uh…was actually so me and Nave can go on a date…when he gets back…"

"…Oh." Weiss said, not knowing what to say about that. The other girls were preoccupied with the things they were doing when Ruby heard the word date.

"AAAHHH that's right!" She squealed as she jumped up, making the group looked at her. "In one week, it's going to be my first real date! Wait!" She started to panic and pace around the room.

"Oh boy…here we go again…" Yang muttered but thankfully before Ruby can even get further into her panic state, Jaune actually got up and stopped her.

"Ruby. Ruby calm down just for a second." Ruby was still a bit stressed out from thinking about the date.

"B-but what if it doesn't go great?! What if I do something wrong? O-or he doesn't like me at all! What if-"

"RUBY!" she shrunk at the voice of the blonde leader of JNPR, many shocked at how he practically yelled to stop the young leader. Yang gained red eyes and was about to grab Jaune and put him up the wall, when she saw him put his hands on her sister's shoulders. "If you think that, then it WILL be bad. But you can't think that. If were thinking about the same Tyler then I can honestly say you have NOTHING to worry about. I've known him for as long as we have been here in Beacon, but you know him longer and even I know he's nothing like that. He won't hurt you unless there is something going on in his life and everything." He gave Ruby a comforting smile as she starts to calm down. "So don't worry about it, everything will work out. I promise." He then looked around and saw everyone staring at him in awe, not expecting him to comfort Ruby like this.

"Jaune…Where did you learn to do that?" Pyrrha asked coming off of her awe from her crush. Jaune rubbed the back of his head and shrugged.

"Well I had to do the same thing with my older sister….only she's younger than Ruby but not that much, so I just went with what I did before. Her first date turned out perfect by the way." Yang then walked over to the knight, her eyes going back to lilac. He looked at her and was about to say something….until she punched him in the gut, not hard but hard enough to where he fell to his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Yang!" Pyrrha cried out as Yang kneeled down to the blonde knight. Jaune coughs a bit, trying to regain his breathing as he looked up to the stern look of the brawler.

"That..was for yelling at my little sister." Her look soften as she had her usual smile. She brought him up and brought him a crushing hug. "And this is for cheering her up. Thanks."

"Urgh….yeah…wel..come…can you please…let me go?" Jaune coughed up as Yang let go of her bear hug. Jaune heaved as he felt Pyrrha pat his back lightly, making him look at her and smile, thankful that his partner is helping him out. That's when they heard the intercom go off.

"Good evening students, thank you for staying in your assigned dorm rooms during this lockdown." It was Ozpin as Velvet knew where this was going. "As of right now, you are all free from this shutdown but remain in the halls for now. We have a Bullhead coming in right now and once the cargo has landed, you are free to do whatever you want with the time you have remaining. I will also lift the curfew for now. Thank you Students." Once the intercom cut off, Ruby rushed to the window to see said bullhead land, while hearing the others in the background.

"Finally! I can go get that dress!" Yang exclaimed happily, raising her fist to the air.

"I don't know about you, but I do need to study for the finals coming up. You need to as well." Weiss lightly scolded as Blake sighed.

"I'm going to stay in here, taking care of Kuro. I did promise Walter." She said as she continues to pet said black cat. JNPR was saying how they were going to play a board game while Velvet was going to return back to her team's dorm room. She already let them know that she was with the first years and her leader understood. But she looked at the red reaper who kept staring at the window.

"Ruby? What are you going to do now?" She asked while the others looked at her.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do." She muttered with a smile. She turned to look at the others, who saw her eyes were sparkling with joy. "I'm going to hang out with Tyler!" The other's widen their eyes and ran to the window. As they reached it, they saw the boys and Goodwitch walking out of the bullhead, with Cobalt holding something in his hands. They were surprised to see them back so soon, thinking it was going to be a couple days for the mission, but they didn't see their facial expressions. And if they did….they would understand what Junior meant by his words…

* * *

 **With CKTN and Goodwitch going to Ozpin's office**

* * *

The walk to Ozpin's office was a silent one…nobody wanted to talk, or do anything but they had to report it to the Headmaster…it was part of completing the mission.

' _Yeah….completing the mission alright…'_ Nave thought to himself as he kept walking. After they got to Patch, he and the other boys' mood drastically dropped more than when they left and they knew it. Cobalt wasn't talking about how great of a job they all did, Kahel seemed to revert back to how he was before only he was angry about not being there for the villagers. If Nave was honest, he would say that his brother got the worse of it, seeing the dead bodies first. Hell he tripped and came face first with the brutality of the kills. He shut himself off from everyone but tells them he's ok and puts on a fake smile, he knew it was fake and wasn't his genuine smile…just like back then. Nave himself was depressed sure, in the same way as his brother but his brother is worse than him. He wanted to save them, they ALL wanted to save the villagers. They never expected this mission to be how it was. One of their secrets got revealed and thankfully it was people that they can trust. Then they watched the leader of those….bandits….get his brains blown out of his head. They didn't know who killed him, they suspected the Faunus killer but it wouldn't make sense, but they kept that possibility. Then it was this….Doctor Onyx talked about. Probably not a real doctor, but maybe someone who studied the medical arts….or maybe this Doctor was a scientist calling himself a Doctor….Oobleck has a Ph.D so there is that. But it left so many unanswered questions, especially this Queen person. Now that was a wild card they really didn't know. Who was she? And how did she know Ozpin? But they knew answers will wait til later. Getting back on the after of the mission and Patch, they stopped by the Bar where Junior and made the surviving villagers comfortable. Jerry informed his best friend about the villagers and how they can help out around. While he was talking, Mason ran to Tukson and hugged him, making the older faunus man hug his son back. He was also telling him about the kids and how they are going to help him while having others to play with. Mason was really happy to hear that but saw human children as well, making his father explain that it's to help him live with human and Faunus in unity. The kid understood but noticed the boys and how they were looking, making Tukson look at them in return. His face turned to sorrow, knowing what his nephew went through. Junior went to both of his and hugged both of them, along with the Malachite twins, since he told them about what the brothers saw. They just nod and told them about the colored former bandits wanting to work for them now, to which he accepted as he needs more security and started to talk to them more about their outfits as the teacher and the training Huntsmen started to head back to Beacon. They got into the elevator as Goodwitch pressed the button to go up to the office. Like the boys, Goodwitch was also distraught by what she had witnessed during that mission. Noted, she had seen similar things before…nothing like this. The ride up was quiet so Goodwitch decided to break the silence.

"Gentlemen…" She started softly, hoping to gain their attention as she wasn't looking at them. "I just want to say, after everything that happened and even though it wasn't what we were expecting, I am proud of you four. Completing the mission to me is not more important to me than all of your safety. I am glad that you all are safe….even though….we all saw what we didn't want to see." They heard the genuine tone in her voice, knowing what she's saying is the truth. "Out of all the performances of team's first missions I've been on and shadowed….you four are by far the best ones." That stunned the boys hearing that. But before they could truly react, the doors open to show the headmaster sitting in his chair, rubbing his head as he looked at the group.

"Ah, Ms. Goodwitch, CKTN." Ozpin said as he stood up. The group walked in and Ozpin instantly noticed their emotions. He immediately walked over to them and stood in front of them. "Are you boys ok?" they looked at him and nods.

"Sir, the mission was complete….only it wasn't as it seemed. She went on to tell him the story of the mission, after the crash to discreetly telling him about the villagers to the raid on said village and the bandits. Each thing she told him about made Ozpin subtly clench his fist onto his cane, knowing that someone from the council lied to him and they put these boys in danger. He heard of what the brothers did to not only one of the bandits, but also the leader, making him think of their father and his ways of getting information. To the bandit leader without telling him about what she saw.

"I see…" He murmured as he looked at the boys. "I have to say, despite the circumstances, you all did an excellent job. Congratulation boys. I wish I would have known the truth before giving you this mission…"

"Don't worry about it sir." Cobalt finally spoke up after keeping silent for so long. He looked at the headmaster and sighed. "Just wish….we could have done more.." Ozpin walked over to the heir and put his hands on the team leader's shoulders.

"We all have things we wish could have done more. But that is part of being Huntsmen. I have made so many mistakes than many men, women, and child on this planet. But what you have to do, is find the drive to move forward and improve yourselves. That is all you can do. I have the upmost faith in you all, this is why I accepted you here." He looked to the other boys, who still had distraught faces, who nod in response. Ozpin looked at Goodwitch, knowing she has something else to show him later on. "And I will also have to say, I'm proud of you four as well. You all did a great job. I wish that things were different." He took his hands off as he walked back to his desk.

"Well….we did get paid." Kahel mentioned as Goodwitch and Ozpin looked at him. "I mean…the mayor…gave us whatever money that Onyx had for this…mission he had plus the rest of the money from the village, knowing it won't help him or the others and wanted to start anew. So we all got a split of the money, even though we didn't want to accept it at first, he insisted." He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I know. It's not what you two want to hear, but I figured you wanted to know."

"And I thank you for that Mr. Fuchs." The headmaster told him as he sits down. "But it doesn't change the fact that you boys are and will be scarred for a while. You four don't have to take the finals or go to classes, you all pass these classes and you don't have to worry about it til next semester. For now, take the time to relax, do whatever you all want to do but please, if you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask me or any other teachers." He told them, concerned about their wellbeing. The boys nod again as they went to the elevator and pressed the button, leaving the Head deputy and Headmaster alone. Goodwitch then brought out her ear piece and started to hook it up to a monitor.

"Sir…you must see this."

"Glynda I know you said that these boys went through hell, but right now I don't want to see it at the mom-" It was then that she showed them the moment the boys used an Aura burst on the four muscular bandits, when he saw something that made his eyes widen a bit.

"It was weird, these boys used an ability not many people can do Ozpin. And yet, these boys did it without a problem and took these men down without breaking a swe-Sir?" she looked at her boss and saw that Ozpin paused the video just before they took them out and saw figures behind the boys, spirits that the bandits saw before they fell unconscious. And the four figures he found looked very familiar to him.

' _Incredible…it is true after all.'_ He inwardly smiled, seeing the ones that he knew from a long time ago. He then saw the silver eye of the young archer. ' _Ah, so it's starting to awaken in him. I see he's getting help as well.'_

"Sir? I also noticed the silver eye in Mr. Tyler as well…Sir was this another reason why you had him accepted here?" Ozpin just simply chuckled as he turned his chair to the window as he begins to think about how he is going to talk to the council about this mission…and how the boys will deal with what they went through.

* * *

 **With CKTN**

* * *

The boys got out of the elevator after talking to Ozpin as they started to walk back to their room, knowing they have people looking at them, most of them were second and third year students who saw how they were looking and had sympathetic looks in their eyes, seeing how they are acting and knowing what they just went through. The boys decided to first eat before going to sleep, feeling all the hunger and fatigue from all the craziness that was today. They entered the cafeteria and went to go get something to eat, not knowing what was going on and why no one was really in there. The cafeteria lady saw the boys walking towards her and, after a message from Ozpin telling her to expect them just in case, was surprised a little to see them but knew they were hungry.

"Ah hello boys, are you hungry?" she asked, to which they nod solemnly. She then got out four plates set up for the boys that was already made for everyone and gave it to them. "Here, take them to your room. I'll allow it for today." She gave them a smile as the boys, who were stunned a bit hearing that but nods nonetheless as they started to walk out of the Cafeteria. On the way out, they saw the door open as RWBY, JNPR and Velvet at the entryway. All of them had happy faces as Ruby ran to hug Tyler, only to see the food and stop in front of him and give him a sideways hug.

"YOU'RE BACK!" She exclaimed as Tyler put on his fake smile and sadly chuckle.

"Yeah….were back." Yang walked up to wolfie to give him a kiss.

"Well hello there wo-" She stopped to see the expression on his face, finally seeing it for the first time…his ears were flatten to where she couldn't really see them and his eyes were dull a bit with his hair covering part of them and he had a downcast face….similar to when he found out about her and Matt….only worse. He looked at her and she saw his eyes light up, only for a little bit.

"Hey sunshine. We're uh…we're back." He said softly and half-heartedly as he looked at her for a bit until he looked back to his food. "Listen…I'm uh..very tired. We all are."

"Yeah." Cobalt said in the same tone, catching Blake's attention along with Pyrrha and Velvet. Weiss looked at the fox faunus's eyes and saw the anger in them, surprising her. But it wasn't an anger to her in general….more like he was angry of himself. "We want to eat and sleep right now, sorry Blake….i'll text you later ok?" He said as the boys walked around them and out of the cafeteria, leaving everyone stunned at the mood the boys were in. Blake was worried about her boyfriend, she was happy that he returned but remembered how he was before. He was excited about the mission…now…she's unsure. Weiss was the same way, knowing that her friend…and secret crush she admits to herself after these long hours, was having this anger about himself and was curious about what happened on the mission. Ruby, while extremely happy that her crush was back, started to feel the emotion from the archer…not the good kind. She felt the kind when they were back at Signal before the brothers and their parents went on a vacation….something happened to them. Yang, at the moment, now understood what Junior was saying by helping Nave. Like Ruby, she began to feel it and knew something went on during that mission. She just needed to pry at her boyfriend.

"Oh man…" Jaune finally spoke up as he was sad about this. He wasn't expecting this type of reaction from the boys, he was expecting them to be all ecstatic about finally finishing their mission, not this…somber tone. "What happened during that mission?" Nora and Ren looked at each other, thinking about their look, which looked very familiar to them..

"I…I don't know Jaune…" The Spartan softly said as she put her hand to her heart. "I never seen Cobalt like this. I'm worried." They looked at Velvet who simply shook her head as well.

"Me neither…I…I think I need to contact our parents. Maybe they can help out?"

"They won't be able to Vel." Yang said shocking everyone. "I think I understand what Junior was talking about now…I'm uh…gonna be right back guys." She started to walk off before looking at Blake, as she begins to think about something. Back with the boys, they all reached their room, only to see a letter on the door. Cobalt, now being a bit paranoid, walked towards it with extreme caution with the boys standing back as well. The leader walked to the letter and read the message…and was surprised when it was Blake that wrote it.

"Hey Cobe." He started as he was reading the letter, sighing in relief as he continued. "I got a surprise for you when you get back. I met your Butler….to be honest I was really surprised to see Walter again."

"Wait Walter?!" Kahel's eyes widen as he walked quickly to the letter to read it. Cobalt was surprised that his butler came to Beacon.

"Really? He came here? And I missed him damn…" he looked at Kahel to confirm it with him. "Before you ask, yes that is my butler. Walter Alabaster, former member as well. I'll explain later." He looked back to the letter, not seeing Kahel eye him in surprise and look back to the letter. "Anyways, he was looking for you. He wanted to give you something your parents sent you but I know you were on your mission. I don't know if we are going to see you when you get back but I will see you tomorrow. Love, Blake." He took it down and looked at it as he looked back at the others, who shrugged. When he opened the door, they all got something they weren't expecting. As soon as the door opened, they saw Kuro on the floor, laying down seemed to be waking up.

"Uh….what?" Tyler questioned as the black cat opened her eyes and saw Cobalt and meowed happily and quickly walked towards him purring.

"A cat?" Nave asked with an eyebrow raised. He watched the cat now getting amused with how she's rubbing all over his leader's leg.

"What the hell is a cat doing here?" Kahel looked at said cat then back to the leader, who he saw was looking in awe and gained a smile, a real one instead of the one before.

"Wow…" He put his food on his bed and kneeled down and picked up the cat and cradled her in his arms. "Hey Kuro. I missed you so much." He started to rock her as he went to sit down on his bed and smiled with one thought in his mind. _'Thanks Walter.'_ The others walked over, putting their food down and closing the door. They looked at him, wanting an explanation as he saw the boys' looks. "This is my pet, Kuro. My mother and father gave her to me on my birthday two years ago. I loved her ever since, we would always hung out and did a lot of things together. Honestly I'm glad she's here, gonna tell my parents and Walter I said thank you." That answered their question as Nave sighed.

"I'm going to wash my face." Nave said as he walked to the bathroom and slightly closed the door. Cobalt texted Blake thanking her as they heard the doors opened up outside, telling the boys the RWBY and JNPR are going into their rooms as they heard Nave yell out and glass breaking.

"Nave!" Tyler jumped up and ran to the bathroom with Kahel in tow. Cobalt stood up, holding his pet and dropping his scroll. The archer opened up the door to see Nave, taking in deep breaths with his fist through the mirror they had, with his fist having glass in them and bleeding.

"G-Guys…I…I saw Onyx again…he was here…" He breathed out as Tyler went to take the glass out and starts to put peroxide on it. Kahel went to look at the mirror, seeing it shattered with only his and the brothers' in it.

"Nave…there's nothing there…" The fox faunus said as he looked at the brothers again, to which Tyler looked back to the mirror to see the exact same thing.

"Y-yeah he's right….Onyx is dead Nave.." But Nave shook his head.

"No he's there! I saw him!" Tyler sighed as he went to the mirror and look closely at it.

"See…theres noth-" Then that's when he saw it. A split second of Onyx with his gun with…a villager….the one he watched die in the little mirror. Onyx had a wicked grin as he put the gun to the villager's head and was about to pull the trigger. Tyler's eyes widen as he went to punch the mirror.

"NO!" he hit the mirror just as he heard the gunshot ring in his head. All the boys stood there in shock, seeing the young boy punch the mirror again and again. "That son of a bitch!" Kahel had to restrain him as he kept trying to punch it with tears in his eyes. "FUCK!"

"Yo! Tyler just calm down! He's not there!"

"He was there! I SAW him! H-he was about to shoot that villager again!" that got the boys reeling back. They looked at Nave who just nodded sadly. The mirror completely shattered, leaving only the wooden part behind the mirror, but they didn't care. They came to the conclusion….and what they will find out later, is that this mission…is going to haunt them…for a long time.

* * *

 **Four days later, in RWBY's dorm room.**

* * *

It's been a couple days since the boys have been back, and everyone can tell they weren't the same as before. For both teams RWBY and JNPR, they heard just a glimpse of what they had encountered the night they came back. With both Nave and Tyler yelling and glass shattering, Prompting Blake to ask her boyfriend what was going on, to which and he hate to do it, lie to her and said it was some sort of spider. Then Blake caught the muffled screams throughout the night from all four boys, not at once, but separately like they had a nightmare….every hour…Yang caught on as she stayed up with Blake to hear it as well. Weiss would have started to complain if not for the few painful screams and crying from the boys, making her worried as well. Ruby caught on to it too…but it was today when she saw it fully as the boys never really came to most of the classes, especially the finals. Everyone was curious to why they weren't there but most of the teachers never told them. Port was the only one to answer then but only to tell them that it had to do about the mission.

"I wish I knew what that means…" Ruby muttered as she sits on her bed, relaxing after finishing one part of the finals. Her team were in their room with Blake and Yang in the bathroom doing something she didn't know as Weiss was looking at her book studying…but also looking at a picture of her and Kahel that they took one day studying, it was him taking the picture as they had books in front of them smiling, making her smile a bit before sighing.

"Me too. This isn't like them, they had so much energy and now….nothing but screams and agony…" The heiress then looked at the bathroom with an eyebrow raised at the muffled conversation between her other two teammates. "And what are you two doing in there?! We have finals part two tomorrow."

"In a minute Ice Queen!" Yang yelled out in the bathroom, giving Weiss a tick mark getting angry at the nickname. They waited for a little bit until Yang and Blake came out sporting different outfits. Yang with a green tank top with the words Achieve on it, with black short shorts and yellow sneakers. She put her hair up in a ponytail with a grin spread across her face. Blake came out with the outfit she wore when the boys first took off on their mission with, only she had a ponytail as well with some makeup, thanks to Yang. "There we go! We are about to head out!" The Whiterose couple were confused as to what they had planned, both had their eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Uh…..where are you going Yang?" the red reaper asked as Yang smiled brightly.

"Well…The Achieve Men are playing at a show in Vale today. And as you know I love them so I'm bringing Wolfie with me! Blake take it from here and remember the plan ok?" The brawler said with a wink as she left the room to go get Nave. Weiss looked at Blake who nods to Yang and then looks to Weiss.

"What's this…plan you two have?" Weiss questioned as Ruby jumped down and looked at her faunus teammate.

"I wait til Yang gets Nave then I get Cobalt to go with me and we try to get our boyfriends better. Of course I want to go to this new book store that's opening in Vale but I know he would want to go too, maybe get a couple new books but I want to take him on a walk on the beach, maybe….hopefully…get him to open up about the mission. I know it's eating all of us up. And with that, it gets you guys to do the same. Anyways, I wait for…"

"Hey Wolfie!"

"That." Meanwhile Yang was in front of the door of CKTN with Nave opened with surprised baggy eyes, which looked red and puffy as well. His hair looked messy like he hasn't been taking care of himself and his ears were have flatten, but he did look surprised seeing Yang.

"Yang?" He quickly fixed himself to look presentable and looked at his girlfriend. "Oh uh…what are you doing?" She kept her smile, despite inside seeing her boyfriend like this hurt her completely, that's why she wanted to take him out to this concert, to cheer him up and to get answers.

"Well, I heard of my favorite group coming to Vale, and I thought….well I wanted to treat you this time. I'm asking you to go with me, on a date! What do you say?" She cheekily said still smiling, surprising him. He wasn't expecting this from Yang, but he couldn't help but be happy for it. He looked inside to his team, to which they were the same as him, but they heard everything and had weak smiles and nod for him to go, knowing it will be good for him. He sighed and looked at her and nods.

"Yeah. Give me a minute to change and clean up ok?" He asked.

"Sure thing Wolfie." He closed the door as Yang heard him take a quick shower and for him to tell his team he will be back later. He came out wearing a t-shirt with Achieve on it since it was a gift from Yang back when they were at Signal with blue shorts and his combat shoes on, just different in color as instead of black it was dark blue. He had a weak smile that Yang noticed, but she was happy he was smiling nonetheless. "Looking really good Nave!" She leans in and gives him a quick peck on the lips and he quickly reciprocated as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Thanks Sunshine. Shall we go?" she happily nods as they walked down the hall. Cobalt, after putting Kuro who has also helped him out down on his bed, walked over to the door to close it….only to see Blake in front of the door as well, surprising him.

"Blake? W-what's up? Everything ok?" he asked, not expecting to see her today.

"Hey Cobe. Did you wanna hang out today? I heard there's a bookstore that's about to open in Vale and I was wondering if you want to go with me? On a date?" He looked surprised then looked at the date. He had planned on taking her on a surprise date but when the mission happened, it left his mind. The fact Blake brought it up made him happy, hoping that this mission would fade from his mind. He looked back to the remaining boys as he nods to them. He then looked back to his faunus girlfriend and smiles a little.

"Sure. Let me get ready now." He went to close the door but left it open in case Kahel wanted to talk to her and went to take a shower. And sure enough, Kahel opened it a bit to look at his sister.

"H-hey Blake." That's when she saw the toll this mission took on her brother, all the emotions all on his face and the fatigue…like he hasn't slept in the past two days.

"Oh my god…Kahel are you ok?" Blake with wide eyes asked concerned. His only response as a little shake of the head and sighs.

"Not….not really. I don't want to talk about it." They heard the shower go off and clothes being put on. "I…I think he's done. Just be careful ok?" He asked as he walked back to his bed, just as Cobalt walked out in his casual clothes which consists of a black shirt with a red dragon on it, black pants and black shoes. He also put on a red and black pattern flannel unbutton. He put on his necklace in front of Blake and looked at her with a small smile.

"Ready?" she nods as he takes her hand and walks out of the dorm rooms and to the bullheads, ready for the date that Blake had planned out.

* * *

 **With Nave and Yang in downtown Vale**

* * *

The burning wolf couple made their way into Vale first as Yang was looking for the venue, holding Nave's hand. Nave was starting to feel a bit anxious about being around in public, around other people and thinking someone will pop up and attack them. Yang felt his hand tense a few times during the trip and noticed his anxiety and responded with her tighten the grip of his hands. He looked at her with eyes telling her that he appreciates it. They get to the venue, with both of them hungry as now they were looking for something to eat. Luckily there was a mini restaurant where they were at so they went and got a table for themselves. From there they got what they usually get as Yang began to talk about the concert.

"Ooohhhh I can't wait to see them perform! It's going to be awesome!" She exclaimed while drinking her Strawberry Sunrise, but the true purpose is to hear his response. This whole trip is not just to see her favorite band but to get more information as to why Nave was acting the way he was, the boy who she knew before the mission. _'Come on Wolfie….take the bait.'_

"Yeah…it sure is…" Nave said but in a distant tone as he took a bite as he looked off into space.

' _Bulls-eye!'_ Yang mentally grinned as she looked at the look of her boyfriend's face, seeing him distant like he was thinking about something. "Hey Wolfie you ok?" He seemed to snap out of it as he looked at his girlfriend, who was still smiling at him as he sighed.

"Its…its nothing sunshine." Yang frowned hearing that answer so she decided to push it a little bit.

"It's not nothing Nave. Come on, you can tell me."

* * *

 **With Blake and Cobalt going to the book store opening.**

* * *

Blake and Cobalt were hand and hand walking to the new book store as Cobalt seemed like he kept to himself more…something Blake noticed and was upset about. She wasn't upset about him being like this, but she was more upset that he wasn't telling her like he promised. She noticed that his eyes were more glued to the ground as they got closer. He sighed as he finally looked up.

"I did see your note when we got back kitten." He told her, making her raise an eyebrow. He already told her on the day Kuro showed up and when she put the note on the door.

"Uh Cobe? You already told me that." His eyes widen in shock then remembered he did, slowly softening them as he looked at her.

"Oh…I…guess I did…sorry about that." Blake then looked at him worried as she looked at the new book store with a smile, hoping that this plan of Yang's will work. And she knew that he did like books so this was the only thing she can think of doing. "W-wait…is this?" He saw that the book store that was opening…was actually the old store his uncle had but was under new ownership.

"Yes. This is Tukson's old store. But someone took over it and made it like new. But we missed the opening apparently." She opened the store as it had many people looking through books but it was also loud as many book fans started to say how it was a good thing there is a book store, not knowing the prices. They went to a quiet place which funny enough, was the comic section. Blake, not really being a comic book fan but also knowing that Cobalt may like it, was looking at a couple of them. One of them was a Captain America comic, the very first one.

"Huh…there's some Marvel comics here." He said, with an old man standing by them listening in. "Hey theres an Iron Man comic as well." He started to read it as he came upon a scene where Iron Man saved a kid pretending to be him and tells him 'good one.' His eyes glued to that scene and never left it as Blake noticed it, even the old man but never spoke a word. That is, until Blake saw a tear roll down his cheek, stunning her.

"Cobe?" he snapped out of it as he looked at her. He felt the tear roll down and wiped the tear away.

"S-sorry. Guess I got caught up with something."

"Like what?" She questioned. It was time to press forward. "Does it…have to do with your mission?" That got the Heir standing there in silence, not moving with a couple other tears rolling down his cheek. That got her answer as she began to wipe those tears away. _'Ok Yang…you better not fail me now with what I'm about to do.'_ She steeled herself for the worse and she asked her the question that would hopefully get him to open up. "Cobe…please I need to know…what happened on that mission? I hate it when you're like this. I want to help you please. Open up to me." Cobalt looked at his girlfriend in a little bit of shock as Blake flinched a bit at the reaction. But she saw him slump his shoulders and lean on the shelves before sliding down it, to where he was sitting on the floor.

"…I guess I do owe you our normal talks right?" he gave a sad chuckle as Blake went to sit with him. She slightly nods as he closed his eyes and began to tell his story. "I guess…I should start at the beginning. We we're on our way to the village, thinking it was going to be something great. Of course I was awake with Goodwitch trying to get information, heh Tyler was finishing up deleting the photos of him and Kat, finally getting rid of that heartache." Blake was surprised to hear that coming from the heir that the younger boy finally finished deleting the photos as she thought he would be resting.

"I would have thought that he would be sleeping by that time?" She interrupted as Cobalt let out a sad laugh.

"Yeah I thought so too. But he ended up looking outside as I questioned Goodwitch about the village. Hah…I really thought things would be good…until we found out more about the village. Turns out…the village never had any problems with the grimm…"

* * *

 **Back to Nave and Yang**

* * *

While the Blue Shadow couple was at the store, the Burning Wolf couple was doing the same thing as Nave just mentioned the village not having problems with the grimm, aside from his younger brother deleting the photos.

"But wait….that's impossible. No grimm can avoid a village!" Yang said shocked. She couldn't believe what he was saying as he shrugged.

"I know. Surprised me too. I woke up at that time as I saw Kahel do the same. We were talking about talking to the mayor when we just…abruptly landed." He half lied, making sure not to worry his girlfriend….but she wasn't having any of it, remembering the broadcast.

"Not true….you were shot down weren't you?" his eyes widen as Yang softly stirred her drink and looked at him. "We went into a lockdown after you guys left, said a bullhead was down with a team and teacher on it. The only ones gone were you guys. Ruby knew it was you guys, seeing as she went into a hysterical state." He couldn't believe that the others were on lockdown and they went into a lockdown because of them. With a sigh, he nods as he looks at her.

"Yeah….we were shot down. Tyler, he….he was the first one to spot it. He commented on something outside and Goodwitch saw it, turns out it was a rocket." Yang gasped at what she just heard, she originally thought it was a grimm that shot them down….but this took things in a different direction.

"W-wait! A person shot you down?!" She asked out loud, catching the attention of a few people, even an older man who was serving them. Nave shushed her as he rubbed his head.

"Yes….trust me, probably one of the scarier moments in my life. We were all falling to the ground when another rocket hit us. We got scattered in the explosion and luckily, no one was hurt but our aura took a hit." Yang was so into the story that she didn't realize that the waiter was also waiting on her but he chose to wait until the story was done. "I don't know when we woke up, must have been a good thirty minutes maybe? I have no idea. But I know I must have been the first one to wake up to see the damage. I didn't realize how lucky we were, while the ship was split in half, we could be burning alive….there was fire….all over." His voice became hollow as he kept talking. "I heard the others wake up and call out to me. They came over as I got up…the only person I didn't see was Ty. I thought I lost him Yang…I really did." A tear rolled down his cheek when remembering how he felt scared as Yang had a tear as well. After being with the boys for so long, she couldn't imagine how to live with both of them gone. While she would say more Nave because he is her boyfriend, she couldn't imagine a day without the younger brother, how he would always try to make everyone happy and being his goofy self. "Then I heard his voice on the other side and ran over. Thank Oum he was alive…but I saw the pilot with him." Yang's eyes widen remembering the pilot and was about to ask about the pilot when she remembered.

"I remember him. He's…still alive right? He didn't die after the misson?" she asked as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah he's alive. Just a broken leg so he won't be walking for a while. Anyways, we saw them laying there and afterwards, we got the pilot away from the wreck. We were trying to figure out what to do when Jerry called. He saw where we were and Tyler wanted to have a word with the Mayor…so we split up. I and my brother went with Goodwitch, Cobalt and Kahel waited til Jerry arrived. So for an hour we walked. We walked towards the village as Tyler mentioned about the grimm."

"W-wait….you guys never encountered any grimm?"

"No…..it was then when we saw it…." Nave started to shudder as tears started to fall…

* * *

 **Cobalt and Blake**

* * *

Cobalt continued from where he left off and talked about the crash, all the while her eyes widen at the truth that there was no grimm and it was a rocket that took them down. He went on to how the boys decided to split up.

"So…we waited. We waited til this Jerry showed up and after a while, we got concerned. We were worried someone….or something would show up, not in a good way. We decided to try to carry the pilot when he woke up screaming bloody murder about his leg."

"I remember seeing his leg all bandaged up….was it that bad?" Blake asked to which Cobalt grimly nods.

"Yeah…to be honest I don't know how he can still live and deal with it. He should have lost his leg…but thank god that he survived and kept it. Anyways….we waited and that's when we saw the van." He made a motion to show Blake how big the van was. "I'm not gonna lie, I wasn't expecting the van to be so wide and big on weapons…sure enough there were turrets and guns abroad. That's when I saw Uncle coming out and greeting us, since I saw that he was with that Jerry guy come out, saying how it was good to finally meet us. That's when these twin wolf faunus came out." Blake felt a twitch coming from her forehead and a hint of jealousy. But Cobalt saw this and clarified. "Now calm down kitten, I won't trade you for the world." She relaxed a bit before he hit her with a stunner. "Besides, they were like…Ruby's age and still in Signal from what Jerry told me." Her eyes widen as he brought up a picture of the boys with the twin girls before they went back to their homes…which he never really questioned. "That's them right there." She looked at the girls and saw their weapons and saw how young they were.

"Wow they are just like Ruby's age." She looked up to Cobalt with one question. "But…if you said they were still in Signal, how did they-"

"Yang."

"Of course it is." She deadpanned. She remembered Yang texting someone the night before and now she got her answer.

"Yeah. Anyways….we went to where the brothers walked to when we got a message telling us to be warned…" then his tears started anew, startling Blake.

"What do you mean? What does that mean?" she questioned. He sighed as he kept going.

"We traveled in the van while the pilot was being treated…..when we came up on them…" then he shuddered as well…making Blake worried about the answer he would give.

"Wha….what did you stumble up on Cobe?" Then he gave his answer at the same time Nave said the same thing…

"The bodies…." Blake's eyes started to become huge in shock as the way he said it…he sounded….broken…..

* * *

 **Nave and Yang**

* * *

"The bodies….." Same as Blake, Yang was shocked as her eyes became huge as both boys started to say the same thing. "So….many…dead bodies….of men…women and children….humans…and faunus…..all…brutally murdered….god so many bodies…." Yang saw the emptiness starting to fill his eyes as she grabbed his hand and held it tightly, making Nave snap back to reality.

* * *

 **Real quick back to Cobalt and Blake**

* * *

Blake heard those words as she gasped as another shocking bombshell came on her. Now she realizes why all the boys were so….empty if she can even say what she witness. She quickly pulled him into a hug, letting him sob into her shoulder but she didn't care, all that matter was that he get this out of his system. They stayed like that for a while as the older man had a small smile on his face for some reason. Then he turned a bit to watch the couple from the corner of his eye as they release the hug.

"T-thanks Blake." Cobalt said, having to sniffle a little bit and taking a huge breath. "It was…it was hard…I…I kept going with the mission….i can remember bits and pieces like us gaining some new allies….confronting this man named Onyx…and rescuing the civilians…honestly I can only think about is the people I could have saved…I should have saved them Blake. I was the team leader and I let them down!" he cursed at himself as the tears kept falling down. "How do I come back from something like this? I failed them all." Blake, for the first time for a while, was speechless. She had no idea how to cheer him up at this moment. But as she was trying to figure it out, the old man began to speak up.

"hehe….reminds me of Captain America." He pulls it out as Coablt and Blake look at him. "He was a frail man, wanting to do more and he gets that chance. But even he knew that no matter how much he tried, he can't save everyone. And yet he pushes forward. Ha even Spider Man had his troubles." The old man chuckled as he looked at them both. "The world is full of heroes young one, some who don't take that next step. If you couldn't save them this time, keep that in your mind for the next time and use that to be the hero YOU want to be. Not what your EXPECTED to be." Cobalt's eyes widen as the elderly man smiled as he held out his hand. He didn't know who this man is, but the fact that he was willing to help him out and funny enough, make him feel better and give him encouraging words, he had to thank the man. Blake as well. When he got up, he saw that there was something familiar about this man.

"Thank you sir. I don't know who you are, but I will take your words to heart." The old man waved him off as he started to walk out of the store. "Oh wait! What's your name?" he asked as the old man laughed.

"Oh I think you know young one! After all I did create the Cap and the Spider!" That stunned both of them. They couldn't believe that it was really him! The legend, the icon and one of the two men who truly created the Marvel Universe. They ran outside to talk to him, only to see a bright light engulf the man and disappear into a light dust that scattered into the wind. Both of them then looked at each other, sadden that they had the chance to talk to him but never realized it was him, but happy that they at least got to see him and he gave some advice to not only Cobalt but Blake is also taking it to consideration, considering how she's thinking more about the White Fang. But they only had one thought.

' _Thank you…Stan Lee.'_

* * *

 **With Nave and Yang**

* * *

Once he snapped back to reality, his breaths were staggered as he kept thinking about the bodies.

"What sucks…was that Tyler was the first one to literally stumble on them. So I hate to think about what's going on in his mind…Anyways….we got to the village after seeing the bodies….saw a family…get shot, execution style while Tyler tried to save them…they were all hooping and hollering like they saved the day! I couldn't believe them so when we regrouped, we took out all the bandits…..when we got to the mayor's office, after gaining some allies who are some cool dudes, we went in…..and for some reason I…can't remember the bits and pieces…" He half lied about that. He knew what happened, with the interrogation but his captor he had no idea about that. "But all I remember is Onyx with a bullet in his head." He clenched his free fist, the one that he used to hit the mirror the day he came back. "Then after that…after finding this weapon that I put in my uncle's place….we headed back here…..I…..I…."

"Wolfie…" Yang didn't know what she could say to him to make him feel better. For the first time since knowing Nave, she was at a loss for words.

"It was too much….I couldn't save them and I don't know what to do. I trained my hardest and yet it seems like it's not enough….i feel lost…" He looked at his girlfriend with broken eyes and was about to say something else until…

"Hhmmm that's a good one." They see their waiter, the elderly man, come over to them, seemingly wanting to check up on them but kept talking. "Hhhmmm sounds like….Thor to me. Wanting to get stronger but doesn't know how. And thinks training will help? Sounds like when he loses his hammer. It's not the training, or in his case his hammer, making you stronger, it's the person, you yourself, that can make you stronger. And past experiences are a better teacher than anything else, that's what I learned in my life. So you must use that to your advantage to become a stronger person in the future." The man smiled as both Nave and Yang were shocked. This man, who had been listening in to this conversation, just gave some of the best advice for them. He even surprised them more when he put the check on the table. "Also the meal is on me young ones, as thanks for all the service you huntsmen do." Nave looked at the check to see that it was paid in full. He was surprised as he looked at the waiter, who he saw was familiar to him since looking through certain comic books. Then he wanted to know something.

"Sir, if I may, what is your name?" The man just smiled as he started to walk away.

"I think you already know sonny! After all I did create Thor!" that threw him and Yang for a loop. The man that just served him and gave him advice, was the man! Stan Lee! But when they were about to go talk to him again, like what happened with Blake and Cobalt, he turned into light and scattered away. The only thing weird was that no one took notice to it, like he wasn't even there to them except for those two. They then saw everyone start to walk to the gates as Yang knew it was almost time.

"Hey Wolfie…come on, let's go." She said, hesitantly as she didn't know what his expression will be after hearing that. But her worries would soon dissipate as she felt his aura….return to how it was before, warm like hers. When he turned around, she saw his smile return. Not the fake one, but his real one. He took her hand as they went to the gates. They entered just as the Achieve Men came out with a plus one. "Oh look that's Lil J! the newest member!" They all waved as they started to play their setlist. While Yang and Nave were listening and dancing to the music, the wolf faunus pulled Yang into a hug as he whispered into her ears.

"Thank you Sunshine. Thank you for taking the time to help me out, to let me get this off my chest and making me feel better. I love you." Yang smiled as she pulled him in tight, ignoring everything around them as she whispered into his ears.

"Anytime Wolfie. I love you too." As they broke away from the hug, they looked at each other in the eyes lovingly and smiled. They gave each other a slow kiss as the group starts to sing one of their love songs and points to the Burning Wolf couple as Nave had another person to thank while Yang had another thing in mind after this.

' _And thank you too, Stan Lee.'_

' _But now there's one more thing, a promise is a promise Wolfie and you delivered.'_

* * *

 **With Cobalt and Blake walking on the beach at night.**

* * *

After the book store opening and the shocking meeting with Stan Lee, Blake took Cobalt for a walk on the beach, thinking it would also help her boyfriend out. But she began to notice the change after the advice Stan Lee gave them, he was smiling more and looked a lot better. And his aura had more color from what she saw. He was holding her hand as they walked on the beach.

"So this was your next place you wanted to take me, Kitten?" He asked her but with a happier tone than before. Blake noticed it as she smiled.

"Yes. I figured you would like some peace and quiet after finding some books, although I am surprised they can get it to our dorm room by now." She said, still wondering how they could do it but excited to see it happen. But she was taken out of her thoughts when the heir chuckled.

"That is true." He looked out to the sea while tightening his grip just a bit. "After everything that's happened, I'm glad to take the time to have peace and quiet." He then looked back to her, who she noticed his eyes livelier than before. "And I have you to thank for it. Thank you." Blake blushed as she brushed some of her hair back and looked at her boyfriend. She didn't know it, but she knew that she got lucky with Cobalt. Sure he wasn't doing good before but unlike her….past boyfriend….the heir thanked her for making him feel better and saw that there was nothing but love in his eyes, love for her.

"A-anytime Cobe. You know I love you." He stopped in place, making her stop as well. She saw him have a surprised look as now she started to get worried about if she did anything wrong.

"What…did you say Blake?" he asked lowly as she started to get a fear that something bad will happen. She gulped, not knowing that Cobalt had a mischevious plan.

"I said..i love you." She quietly told him as he faced her and she closed her eyes.

"I couldn't hear you…a little louder." He had a grin she didn't see as now she was confused as to why he wanted her to be a little louder.

"I said I love you Cobalt." His grin turned into a big smile as he decided one more time.

"A little louder please?" now she was getting frustrated. She opened her eyes as she begins to say it once more.

"I love you Co-" She was interrupted with a kiss from her boyfriend, making her eyes widen in surprise. She then closed her eyes and return the kiss as she felt his arms wrap around her, making her do the same. They stayed like that for awhile before Cobalt broke it and looked at her with a smile.

"I love you too Blake." She smiled and went back in for another kiss, which he happily gave back. For the couple, they were back to how they were before the mission, happy and ready to love each other everyday.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy in the dorm rooms.**

* * *

Blake and Cobalt managed to return before the final bullhead left, now the couple returned to the academy as they walked towards the room, hand in hand. Both of them had smiles on their faces as they entered the building and climbed the stairs.

"Well this has been a fun day. Thank you for this Blake." Cobalt thanked his girlfriend as she smiles and nods.

"Well you did deserve it. After all you did have to deal with all that." She mentions, making him laugh and nod in agreeance.

"Yeah true." They got up the stairs and was about to walk to their dorm room when they saw Yang and Nave in front of Blake's room, looking around. Both raised an eyebrow as they started to walk closer to them, hearing the conversation.

"Yang you sure this is a good idea?" Nave asked her, dressed in his PJs while Yang was in hers.

"Of course! I did promise you, now let's get in before someone sees. I rather not have Ice queen question me about it."

"Question you about what Yang?" Blake asked them out loud, making them jump and look at the other couple in surprise. Cobalt raised his eyebrow as he looked at the wolf faunus.

"Well I'm glad your doing better Nave but yes I would also like to know what you had planned on doing?" the leader asked as Yang and Nave looked around and began to act sheepish, like they were two kids that got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"W-well uh, you see Cobalt um….Y-Yang and I just got back and um…." Nave was stuttering, trying to think of a way to tell them until Yang just sighed and decides to tell them.

"I promise Nave if he returned from his mission safely, he can sleep in the same bed with me. And no not sex but actual sleep." Blake and Cobalt had their eyes wide open at the confession. They weren't really expecting this to happen so soon for the couple, but the more Cobalt thought about it, the more it made sense. They knew each other the longest so they have complete trust with each other and while he and Blake had the same trust, they knew it wasn't time because they haven't known each other that long. Blake saw the cogs turning in Cobalt's head and she began to do the same thing. But not quick enough as Cobalt gave a shrug to the Burning Wolf couple.

"I have no problems with it." Nave and Yang just had their mouths dropped as Blake started to look at him in surprise until she had the same thought that he had and changed her face to be understanding.

"Me neither. Just as long as both of you don't do anything dirty, your fine. After all, I am underneath you Yang." Blake mentioned as Cobalt kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning ok Blake?" she smiles and nods.

"Of course. I love you Cobalt." He smiled and nods.

"I love you too Blake." He goes to his dorm room and enters in as Blake looks back to Yang who sported a mischevious grin on her face.

"Say anything and I will change my mind faster than you can say Creep on a stick." Nave just nods as Blake opens the door as the three of them go in. Luckily, the other two girls were still sleeping as Blake gets into the bathroom to quickly change into her pjs. Once she got out, Yang went in to change into her PJs as Blake got into her bed. "So Nave….you feeling better?" she asked curious and wondering if this day would help him out. He turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better, how goes it with you and Cobalt?" he asked back to which Blake replied back.

"It was the same thing as you guys." He smiled as Yang came out in her PJs. She walked over and got up on her bed and sat down on it. She patted a place next to her, to which he jumped up and sat next to her. Blake knew she didn't need to say any more as she laid down and started to fall asleep. Yang however started to lay down but Nave was hesitant about it. Yang saw this and internally smiled, knowing this would happen.

"Come on Wolfie, I won't bite. You know this." He slightly nods as he begins to lay down next to her as she pulls the covers over them, leaving their heads out. She notices that he's slowly starting to scoot closer to her and rolls her eyes. "Come here then Wolfie." She then brings him closer to her with his head on her neck. "There! All better!" she felt him tense up as he muttered an apology.

"S-sorry about that Yang." She sighed as she made him look at her.

"Wolfie…I trust you completely. You don't need to worry about anything. Let alone worry about messing this up. You are fine." His look soften as he decided to get into a better position.

"Then..how about this?" He scooted up and had Yang's head on his chest, making her sigh in content.

"Much better." She snuggled up closer to him as her eyelids started to droop. "This is going to be so relaxing now." She whispered to which he kissed her forehead.

"Agreed." He whispered back as he put his arm around her. "I love you Yang." She smiled as she was starting to fall asleep.

"I..love you too….Wolfie….zzzz." And with that she was out, making him softly chuckle and joining her in this sleep, happy that as of now, along with Cobalt, he can move on from the nightmarish mission once and for all. He fell asleep, no longer dreaming about the village, but about the future that he can have with the love of his life.

* * *

 ***walks out with Keeper and Ren holding candles and comic books from Marvel and sets it down in a shrine.* We lost a good man Keeper, a legend.**

 **Keeper: I know. The man who co-made the entire Marvel Universe! And now….he's no longer here. *Notices the audience* Hey Bear, looks like they finished the chapter.**

 **Huh? *Looks at the audience* Ah I see. Welcome back guys. Yeah…we lost Stan Lee everyone. He was a great man and he will be missed. We also decided that in his honor we bring him into this story but he's not done, no. He has two more boys to help out then he's done.**

 **Keeper: Yeah so we got that planned out.**

 **Ren: Do you guys have something planned out to send him off in the next chapter?**

 ***Looks at Ren then back to Keeper then back to Ren with a tear rolling down* Yeah buddy….yeah we do. Thanks for joining us Ren.**

 **Ren: Thank you for having me. I should be off. Nora is probably wondering where I am. Do I get to keep this memory? I understand you wiped Nora's in the last chapter.**

 **Keeper: *Puts hand on Ren's shoulder* No. the only reason why we did that was because….well she's Nora. She would blather it out.**

 **Ren:….Good point.**

 **Keeper: So if you keep it secret, then no we won't wipe your mind. Only when we say it's ok, understand?**

 **Ren: I understand. I shall see you all later. Farewell, everyone. *leaves through the portal***

 **Whew….ok…I'm good. But yeah next time we will bring another person here so be on the lookout for the next one. Now….going on to Volume Six. I don't want to spoil this chapter but we have a few ideas for that volume but first off, I honestly think RWBY and Qrow are taking thing out of context. Jinn said that OZPIN can't defeat her, doesn't mean that Salem isn't invicible. Anyways, I think its best to save it for then. Until then, unless you have anything else to say Keeper?**

 **Keeper: Only that next chapter will be the rest of the boys getting better plus the long awaited date. But other than that nothing else so for me and Bear, you all know the drill. Like, Favorite, Comment, Follow etc. and we will see you all next chapter. RIP Stan Lee. Excelsior!**

 **Excelsior!**


	20. Chapter 19: Aftermath part two

***Walks in with Pyrrha* So that's basically the gist of it. We start off, then introduce you and say what the chapter is about. Meanwhile Keeper here will answer any questions pertaining the story. Think you can handle it?**

 **Pyrrha: I believe I can. There was always an audience in whatever I did, whether it be in the tournament or doing interviews.**

 **Keeper: Uh guys?**

 **Oh trust me, you will do fine. Besides there are a lot of fans of you reading this….among other things.**

 **Keeper: Guys?**

 **Pyrrha: It's no problem. After all, you two-**

 **Keeper: GUYS! *gets their attention* We are live.**

 ***looks at the audience and facepalms* Ok…..never doing that again. Anyways, what's up everyone! Bear here with Keeper with another chapter of Against All Odds. Thank you for that Keeper.**

 **Keeper: not a problem. Anyways, with this chapter we will be focusing on the last two boys of the team with their respected girls. Speaking of girls, we have a very special girl here helping us out with this chapter. So say hello.**

 **Pyrrha: Hello!**

 **Yeah it's Pyrrha guys! So if your wondering, yes JNPR will actually be the first ones to join us then RWBY. Then we can mix it up, some villains here and there but other than that, yeah we got this all planned out.**

 **Pyrrha: Um….so what is this chapter about? I….um….don't know what this is all about. I know, In a sense, it's about us but other than that…I don't know.**

 **Keeper: Well I'm glad you asked Pyrrha. Bear, can you fill her in?**

 **Sure thing. Go ahead Keeper.**

 **Keeper: So this chapter will be the continuation of the aftermath of the mission. This time a fox and an archer. So what will happen? And what will happen when the other two girls not only try to help out the boys, but also notice the Burning Wolf couple in the same bed? You will find out now! *Sees Pyrrha up to speed* Pyrrha? Wanna do the honors?**

 **Pyrrha: Of course. Disclaimer is in the first chapter. And let us start this chapter of RWBY: Against All Odds.**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person.**_

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 _Texting: 'Yo!'_

 _Spirit talking: "_ _ **Hello"**_

 _Spirit Thinking:_ _ **'Interesting'**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: The aftermath part two: An angry fox and a Ghost Rose bloom**

* * *

 **The Next Day in RWBY's Room.**

* * *

It was the morning after Blake and Yang took their boys out to help them recover and Yang had Nave sleeping in her bed as promised, the four girls plus boy were still sleeping but that all changed when the red reaper started to stir, knowing its about time for the next parts of the finals. She started to open her silver eyes and yawned, stretching her arms and sitting up from her bed. She heard Weiss doing the same as she looked towards her sister's bed. She saw the blonde hair sprawled out but was surprised she wasn't sprawled out herself.

' _Huh….she would have been all over her bed by the time I woke up….also she would be snoring worse than dad.'_ She also noticed that she was under the covers….and that her body was bigger than before. _'Wait is she using her pillows? Is she sick?!'_ she started to get out of her bed, jumping down to the floor as she noticed something else…mainly the top of her head…or someone else's head. She heard groaning, like she was waking up…plus another person with wolf ears pop out. Her eyes widen and covered her mouth, muffling a squeal as Weiss looked at her leader.

"mmmm….Ruby? Would you be quiet please? I'm still trying to wake up." She muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

"It happened Weiss!" the leader muffled through her mouth as Yang started to open her eyes and looked up to see her boyfriend with his eyes still closed, seemingly still asleep. She heard her sister's voice and knew she was awake along with the others. She was expecting this reaction from her sister but doesn't know what the others…well Weiss anyways, would think about it. She saw his ears twitch at the sound as quietly whispered back to her.

"Yes I'm awake sunshine…I think they are about to find out." He let out a small smile as she does the same.

"I know." She whispered back as she decided to stretch her arms out, feeling his hand rubbing her hair gently.

"What has happened?" Weiss asked as Ruby just pointed to her sister's bed. They watched as Yang sat up and stretched her arms out and looked at the other girls and smiled.

"Hey girls. Morning!" they heard Blake start to wake up but they didn't pay attention to her as they looked at Yang.

"Well hello dear sister. Mind telling us who is the lucky guest?" Ruby asked smugly while Weiss raised an eyebrow but not before seeing the wolf ears and widening her eyes.

"You got to be kidding me…" she put her hand on her forehead and sighed. Then she thought of something and started to look at Yang in disgust. "You….you had Nave here don't you?!" she accused, only for said wolf faunus to lift his head up and looked at the other two girls.

"Morning girls." He said with a smile as Ruby had all smiles but Weiss still had a disgust look on her face. He put his arm around Yang, making her lean on him.

"What did you and the bimbo do?...wait….You had sex didn't you?!" Weiss pointed at both of them and accused. Nave raised an eyebrow and looked at Yang, who looked at him and shrugged.

"Man Wolfie, I didn't know we had sex. You should have told me. I would have prepared myself." Yang told him sarcastically as Nave made an exaggerated sigh.

"Of course, next time I will let you prepare." Weiss was starting to get furious with them.

"It's not funny! You two did didn't you?!"

"They didn't Weiss." Blake decided to announce her presence as they looked at her. "If they did, I would have been the one to call them out on it. Plus I am underneath them, so I would have heard them and smelled it. Faunus smelling remember?" Weiss huffed and started to go to the bathroom.

"Fine…but I will say this." She turned around and smiled at Nave. "I'm glad your feeling better you knucklehead." She went into the bathroom to take a shower as Nave smiled back at the comment.

"It's good to be back….now it's my brother and Kahel's turn." He told the other girls as Ruby realized what he means. While yes, Cobalt and Nave are better now, the fox faunus plus the boy she's going on a date with later on this week. Now she was thinking about how she could help out her best friend but the only way she can think of helping…is on the date. She sighs as she looks at the wolf faunus.

"Nave…I may have to do it during our date. Help your brother out I mean. I can't find a way to do it beforehand unless something major happens." Nave looked at the red reaper and nods at the reasoning.

"I can understand that. Hell the worse thing that could happen is that both of them face off against…"

* * *

 **Combat Class with JNPR, CKTN and RWBY**

* * *

"Cardin Winchester and Dove Bronzewing vs Tyler Convel and Kahel Fuchs." After everyone got ready for the day, the group went to Combat class thinking that it was going to be a normal day….only til they heard the one thing that can derail everything that would have been a good day. Goodwitch called out the one boy that caused Tyler misery along with his teammate that Kahel beat down during the brawl. Everyone felt the atmosphere become heavy as they looked at the two boys as they felt their anger rising each moment of thinking about the bully team.

"…I really need to watch what I say for now on…" Nave said as he looked at his brother worried while Ruby did the same, with Weiss and Blake looked at Kahel with the same worried expression. Both boys got up with that dark atmosphere still around them. Cardin with his partner, after healing from their wounds from the brawl aside from the leader with his…nether regions still hurting, started to laugh and looked at the archer.

"Oh this is too rich! I get to face off against the idiot that was so stupid that he thought any girl, let alone MY girlfriend, could ever love him!" He then looked at the boy with a smug grin while Dove sneered at the fox faunus. "Why don't you two become obsolete and just leave?!" that seemed to drew a darker atmosphere from the two boys. Tyler then muttered to his partner in their sparing match.

"Kahel…I need you to help me out with something…come with me." Kahel, still looking down simply nods as they go down to grab their weapons as CD went for theirs. Everyone watched not the bullies but the other two boys as they vanished into the locker rooms as Nave began to wonder what was going on.

"Hey wolfie? Do you know what's wrong with Tyler and Kahel?" Yang asked as he shook his head.

"No…I don't really know except…." He began to think about something back in Signal academy, especially a couple of times. "There was these…times where I was sick and I believe you and Ruby were sick as well, he would hide his face with a hood and go to Signal. But what's weird is that no one would answer me about what happened the next day. So now I'm wondering what's going on." It took a few minutes but first CD came out with their weapons and stood on the arena floor. But what was weird was that the other two boys haven't shown up yet. Cardin notices this and basically starts laughing his butt off.

"Aww where is the cry baby now? Don't tell me he's quit!" everyone was wondering where the fox faunus and the young archer were until….

 **(Obsolete by PeroxWhy?Gen)**

That's when they heard music playing from the KT's side as both boys walked out…only Kahel had a music player in his hand and got onto the arena and looked towards the door to see the archer….with a hood not attached to his cloak, covering his face. He slowly walked onto the stage with the hood on as he took a deep breath.

 _Set in my ways I am changing_

 _Every single move you're making_

 _Sense of analyzed predictions_

 _Far beyond our comprehension_

 _I've been tortured with arriving_

 _Thoughts that stop a star from shining_

 _Kill me now before I'm sober_

 _So I die before it's over_

"Aww, the little boy thinks hes so cool…." Cardin sneered and scoffed. Everyone else was just listening in to the song as Nave began to wonder what was going on and what was under that hood. But his question would soon be answered along with every one elses as he starts to take off his hood. He rips it off to show off everyone his face, making their eyes widen.

"Whoa…..wasn't expecting this from him." Yang mentioned as Nave had to do a double take at the face. Tyler's face was face painted with a blue design with purple as well. **(Ok not really good with describing it so look up Jeff Hardy's Face Paint from TNA 5/27/10 and that will give you guys an idea)**

 _My skins dying because you're under it_

 _I'm done lying to myself for this_

 _For all the wonder in believing man it's making me weak_

 _I'll fade away & classify myself as obsolete!_

 **(Song End)**

Everyone was in shock as the other two boys then got ready, glaring at the two bullies as Goodwitch looked at the boys she looked over during the mission.

' _I sure hope you two are ready. I know out of the four boys, you two still need to recover from it.'_ She thought to herself as raised her hand. "Are you boys ready?"

"Ha! Were ready to take the animal and the loser down." Cardin boasted as Goodwitch sighed. Then she heard something chilling from the fox faunus.

"These two won't last a second with us…" he muttered as he immediately pumped his fist with aura. "I got Dove if you want Cardin Fly Boy."

"Fine with me. I wanted to take this asshole out. Show him who really is Obsolete in this match." The face painted archer told him as he sets his eyes on the boy who caused him a lot of pain the past week. He startd to growl as he reached for the hilt of his sword while Cardin held his weapon firmly in his hands. Goodwitch watched on and sighed, knowing this is going to end horribly.

"Beg-" Before she even said the word begin, Kahel rushed forward as he put aura into his legs, making him a blur. Dove was shocked and tried to prepare for the fox faunus, only to be too little, too late as he got hit with a slash by Kahel. Kahel narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He pulled his right fist back and put more aura into it and punch Dove in the gut, sending him flying back and hitting the wall, indenting it. Everyone was shocked at how quickly Dove was eliminated as well as Goodwitch. "W-well…Mr. Bronzewing is eliminated."

"Holy shit….was this how we were like Blake?" Cobalt asked his girlfriend as the others watch Kahel just stand there with anger in his eyes. Blake just nods as she stares at her brother in all but blood in shock, making her remember of when he was back in the Fang and didn't know better.

"You were…just not that bad." She tells him as she looks at Nave. "You were just the same but you were like Cobalt as well."

"Looks like I'm done here…" Kahel then spoke as he looked at Tyler. "You got the rest?"

"Yeah.." He muttered as Kahel turns his back and starts to walk off the arena.

"I'm leaving. I need to work out my anger Goodwitch." Normally, the teacher would stop him from doing this, but after what they went through and knowing that the one person that talks to him the most hasn't yet, she decides to allow him and said girl to go follow him afterwards.

"Very well. Go ahead. Mr. Fuchs has disqualified himself from the match." He jumps down as he walks out of the arena. Weiss, watching the fox faunus walk off like that, was making her worried about him and while she wanted to go talk to him, she knew that she could get in trouble with the teacher and just stays in her seat. That is…until she was starting to get a push…from Blake.

"You know…he's gonna need someone to talk to." She whispered to the heiress as Weiss looked at Blake surprised. "I'm sure no one will mind if you left. Go to him Weiss. I doubt you'll miss much." She said as they see Tyler charge ahead right when Cardin raised his mace and did a overhead swing, hoping to hit the young boy, only for him to miss as Tyler dodged effortlessly to the left. "And I know I can't do it. So go talk to him we got you covered." Weiss was surprised at Blake admitting that she couldn't make Kahel feel better, that for some reason only she can. She looked at the other girls who nods in approval. She looks at them then nods in response as she gets up and sneaks out of the room…or she thinks she sneaks out as Goodwitch catches her doing that but doesn't call her out on it, only she smiles at the heiress finally leaving to talk to Kahel as she looks at Ruby, wondering when SHE will ever talk to the boy who is fighting Cardin right now, who just kicked Cardin in the face and jumped away from the boy, who still had the glare on his face as the bully recovered from the kick. He rubbed his face and growled. He brought his Mace and charged angrily at the archer. Tyler then decided to charge at Cardin with his sword out. As they got closer, Cardin smirks and reaches into his pocket and throws dirt into the eyes of Tyler, which makes him stop and covers his face with his free hand.

"Ah Shit!" He tries to clean his eyes but Cardin took advantage as he swung his mace to the gut, hitting him with a good enough force then hits him in the head, making Tyler fall flat on the ground belly up. Nave winced but was angry that Cardin used a cheap move to get the advantage, making him remember how Matt did the same thing. Cardin smirked as he kneeled down and grabbed some of Tyler's hair and lifted his head.

"Well…not so tough now are you? What with your-" He started to wipe off the face paint to where it was messy and showed parts of his skin, "Stupid face paint." He then slam the archer's head into the ground and laughed. "Your so stupid, thinking that Kat could ever love someone like you. Well she's with me now! What do you think about that?!" Ruby started to grind her teeth when she saw what the bully was doing to her crush and wanted to use Crescent Rose to blow Cardin away. Yang saw this and was about to join her since it is her boyfriend's brother but was stopped by Nave. Yang looked at him surprised when she looked down and saw that Tyler was starting to get to his knees as Cardin stood up and over him, looking at the crowd and looked towards his teammates. "Hey take a picture so I can send it to Kat! So she knows that I was able to beat her….Fake boyfriend down!" That got Tyler's attention as he growled and started to look up at Cardin, then saw a way to turn the tide….however dirty it may be.

"You…really want to know my thoughts on you and Kat?" He asked in a way Nave knew was going to end horrible for Cardin and didn't feel horrible about it. Everyone was curious as Blake started to look at where Tyler was looking at….and instantly knew.

"I do not feel sorry for what is about to happen to Cardin." She flat out said as Jaune looked incredulous at the hidden faunus. So did Pyrrha but before they could even ask her, Blake, without looking at them, just answered them. "Just watch." So, they did. And that's when Jaune realized where he was looking at and winced.

"Yeah….same here."

"Hear hear!" Cobalt yelled out as everyone aside from the three that were there at the brawl, and Nave, were confused and wondering what they were talking about and returned their attention to the arena, to which Cardin looked down and smirked.

"Yes I do. What do you think you idiot?" The archer quickly got on one knee and prepared his plan.

"Here's what I think about it!" He pulled his arm back and landed a blow….a low blow to the nether regions of Cardin. Everyone who wasn't expecting it winced and was in shock at the dirty hit as they see the leader of CRDL start to widen his eyes and relive the pain he encountered from the heel of the hidden faunus from a week ago start to return…added with the force of the arm going up to the private parts of Cardin adds the excruciating pain that he was feeling and cried out just like how he did a week ago…only higher, meaning it hasn't fully healed. After the low blow, Tyler stood up, letting a bit of his wind aura cause a stir in the arena and turned invisible.

"Cardin's finished….not that he was much of a challenge to anyone anyways." Nave told the group as Yang was stunned as to what the brother has done. She's never seen him use such a dirty move….then she thought about who he did it too and understood completely. Same as Ruby and the others who were informed of what Cardin did. As Cardin fell to his knees, he himself gets a knee to the face by the archer who reappears and then a punch to the back of the head. While his aura isn't in the danger zone, everyone knows he wouldn't be able to finish the fight, not with the low blow to his not fully healed parts as he's in a fetal position. Even Goodwitch knew that this fight was over as Tyler put his sword away and turned his back to the bully.

"Mr. Winchester is unable to continue due to a previous injury. The winners of this spar is Tyler Convel and Kahel Fuchs." Goodwitch announced as Cardin looked up.

"H-hey!" he yelled out but in a higher pitch than his normal voice. "I can still fight! I-I'm..ooowww…not out of aura! And this asshole needs to pay for that dirty move!"

"It evens out what you did Cardin." Tyler called out as he looked over his shoulder. Everyone was wondering what he meant before they realized it was because of the dirt that Cardin threw earlier. He then looked back and sighed. "I'm heading out." He then turned invisible once again and leaves the arena. Goodwitch knew he would do this and sighs.

"Mr. Convel is not wrong, although you will encounter others who will pull off dirty tricks Mr. Winchester, you have started it." She then turns to the students still here. "In the Huntsmen world, you all will encounter people will use dirty tricks and, while I don't condone it, if you need to fight dirty to even the odds then that's what you have to do. There will be times you will have to do that but you all must preserve from it. Now, can Mr. Winchester's team please take him and Mr. Bronzewing to the infirmary please?" the other two members nod and run down to take their teammates to the medical wing of the academy. "Now that we have gotten that taken care off…" She looked around and feign realizing that Weiss wasn't there and feign not knowing where she was. "Where is Ms. Schnee?" Ruby widen her eyes and was trying to find an excuse so that her teammate and BFF wouldn't get in trouble. Fortunately, her sister had an answer.

"Oh she just had to run to the bathroom. Saying it was that time of the month for us girls and all." Yang nonchalantly answered but deep down, hoping that it would work. The boys, aside from Nave, Cobalt, Ren and surprisingly Jaune, all groaned at the answer as Goodwitch seemingly nods in acceptance.

"I understand that, now let's get back to business. We still have a couple of matches to get through before the final exam."

* * *

 **With Weiss in her POV**

* * *

I know, this is unlike me. I normally wouldn't skip class like this, I am an Heiress of the SDC after all….but I'm more than that. Being here at Beacon, slowly but surely, It has changed me. I don't feel….cold…or alone…like how I was back home. I admit, it wasn't a good start meeting Ruby, nor her…friend Tyler which may change later on but I digress. I met them, met Cobalt, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and Blake. I wouldn't have thought I could find people that can…warm my heart up, free me from my isolation…but none more so than Kahel. He was a faunus, but he was the first one to ever talk to me after all the accusations and all of course but that I blame on his parents. Anyways, he got to see me, the real me, the person I was before my father became the man he is now. Kahel…is the first one in a long while to ever make me smile, even laugh and that's something I would never thought I would do again. And yet, he managed to do it. So as I ran down the halls, trying to find him and hopeful that he can tell me more about his mission, I began to think about what the dolt has said a few days back…about me having a crush on Kahel…and the more I thought about it, the more it does make sense. You see, I did have a crush before…on a faunus, funny enough. It was my old friend from before, until my father ran him and the other friends away. But that was then…maybe he has a girl himself, I don't know. But all I can ever think about is Kahel now, and right now I need to make him feel better…and maybe tell him about my crush for him…maybe it could help. Anyways, I was running in the halls when I started to hear someone in the…training room? Odd, no one should be in here right now, they have tests….it must be Kahel! I slowed down and started to walk towards the room, only to see Kahel working on a few test drones…more like taking out his anger on the drones. I watched as I believed he was finishing up and sliced a drone in half, while yelling out in anger. I watched him huff out and clenched his fists, but I also decided to enter the room.

"Damn it!" he was yelling out and punched a wall, making me take a step back worried about what he's going to do when I announced my presence. "No matter what I do! I can't seem to do ANYTHING RIGHT!" I was about to call out when I realized another thing….I forgot to close the door quietly. That made him jump along with me as the door behind me slammed shut behind me. He turned around…with eyes saying that he was ready to hurt someone..until he saw it was me. "W-Weiss?" I started to walk towards him as he started to sighed in relief before starting to make himself look….i'm assuming more presentable? Because he kept trying to make his hair pulled back and not wild like when he finished. "H-hey what's up? What are you doing here?"

"I..was looking for you." I answered his question and he looked surprised.

"Me? Wait you left class…to find me?" He asked before putting on a smirk….but a weak one at that. "Man..you turned from a good girl to a bad one huh?" While I was tempted to retort and call him out on it….there was something else that was more important. I needed to know about the mission.

"Not now. Kahel what happened on that mission?" I asked him as he stood there shocked. I had to know. Blake knows, Yang knows and I need to know! I wouldn't admit it to the other girls…but I was really worried something bad happened to him during that mission and was relieved that he was safe. "Please Kahel. Please tell me. I want to help." I pleaded with him as he was even more shocked. I saw him contemplate about something before taking a huge deep breath.

"Yeah…if Cobalt and Nave were able to move on…I think it's time for me to do the same. Maybe Fly Boy would do the same." He motioned for me to follow him to the benches as I followed, but I did see out of the corner of my eye…a janitor? He was an old man, white mustache and in janitor clothing but I didn't think anything of it. Anyways, we sat down on one of the benches as I…unconsciously scooted closer to him.

"What happened Kahel?" I asked softly as I saw the change of his facial features…he looked broken.

"Well…the mission wasn't EXACTLY the way we thought would happen. You saw us get on the Bullhead and we headed out. I took a nap during the flight there and when I woke up, I heard about how the village didn't have any grimm, like at all." I was stunned to hear that this village…apparently didn't have any grimm! Grimm are attracted to negative attention and they never leave a village alone. I heard him chuckle as he closed his eyes. "Yeah I had the same reaction. Anyways, we were going on about how the village was named differently but before we can go more on that, we get shot down…but it wasn't a grimm…" He left it at that as my thoughts started to begin to think on what would bring him down….until it hit me.

"S-Somebody shot you guys down?!" I exclaimed as he looked at me with a sad smile on his face and nods. I couldn't believe it, someone shot THEM down?! Why?! For what reason?! "B-But…Why?! Why would someone do this?!" all I got out of it was a sigh.

"I don't know…anyways, we get shot down…everyone was alright, even the pilot but…well I assume you seen him while talking to the brother's uncle?" I nod in response as he continued. "So we recovered, and….we split up. Me and Cobalt waited for the backup that Nave had called in the other day, while the brothers with Goodwitch went to the village, seeing how Fly Boy wanted to…have a word with the leader. Anyways, we waited and waited til we see this guy named Jerry, who works with Junior, along with Cobalt's uncle which surprised me. And a couple other passengers as well, these two twin wolf faunus that still go to Signal." He must have seen my expression because I was confused about these two wolf faunus, these twins that were with him. "Don't ask, I rather get through with this now. Anyways, we got the pilot in the van which I will show you later, but we got a message from the other team…a warning." I watched him clench his fists as I felt his anger rising. I don't know what came over me but I reached for his fists and put my hands over them, surprising him and myself. I saw him turn a bit red as I myself had my face flushed a bit but I had to quickly suppress it. But now I was wondering and curious as to what it means, the message anyways.

"Kahel. Take your time, it's ok. I'll be here alright?" I saw him look at me then take a huge breath, and opening his hands again. But that's…when I also saw it. The tears started to roll off his face surprising and quite honestly shocking me.

"I…I know…Weiss there were dead bodies there…" And….another thing that shocked me…I saw his eyes become blank as he kept going on and on. "We…we kept driving to where the brothers were when we saw them….so many of them…all dead and…worse…We were too late…I can't really remember what happens next because all I felt was anger…at myself. All I remember is that the village was in ruins from what I saw from Fly Boys view…and I know he saw it as well…"

"…Saw…what?" I carefully asked him, now wondering what else he saw that was from the Do….from Tyler's view. He sighed as he looked at the weight equipment.

"It was Onyx…he executed a family in front of him and Nave….But Fly Boy was trying to stop it." He admitted making me even more shocked. I had no idea that these boys watched that..and that Tyler saw that happen…no wonder they looked so broken when they got back and why Kahel was acting like this. Now it all makes sense. "I'm just angry that I couldn't save everyone! Fuck we're supposed to be the saviors of the innocent! I left those bastards of the White Fang, along with Blake, so that me and her can make a difference instead! But how can I when I couldn't save those people!" he yelled out as he took off his gauntlets and put them down. He started to clench his fists again as I began to wonder what to even say to him. I don't know what I could say to make him feel better or what I could do. I feel..helpless right now….the only thing I could do, is rub his ears. Maybe it could help him? I don't know I started to rub his ears. He jumped a bit before relaxing and gave me a small smile, thanking me for what I'm doing. It was the least I could do but before I or he could even say anything…we heard an old man's voice join the conversation.

"Ah the Incredible Hulk scenario." We both looked as I saw the old janitor from earlier join in as he was wiping the robot parts away. "Banner get angry and turns into the Hulk, tries to find ways to help people and his anger sometimes gets the best of him, especially when he thought he could save everyone. So when Ultron showed up and the fight was about to end, he leaves in his Hulk form. He thought he was the problem so he leaves to take out his anger on other things not on the planet. But…in time he realizes that he can use that anger for positive things so he returns." I didn't know who this man is, but he's talking about a comic character from a fictional world…and yet it's helping not only Kahel but me as well. I do have anger in me and back then I used that for negative things. Now I want to use it for positive things. I look over to Kahel and saw he was starting to look better than before. I saw the light return in his eyes as the old man saw this and smiled at him. "So what will you do with your anger sonny?" I saw…alright I'll say it, my crush, look at his gauntlets and started to put them back on. The old man saw this and had a chuckle. "Ah design is like Wolverine eh?" with the gauntlets on, he brought out the blades and had a smile.

"Yeah. And I plan on using my anger to improve myself in everything. I will not let it destroy me, instead let it help me out." He looked at me and that's when I saw it, his smile returned full force and I saw the geniality in it. "Thank you Weiss, for being here to help me talk through this." I happily smile and nod to him as he and I looked at old man as he turned around and started to walk away. "And thank you…..what's you name again?" I heard the old man laugh as I stood up, a bit upset that he was laughing.

"Ah sonny I thought you would have realized who I am! After all I did create the Hulk and Wolverine!" I raised an eyebrow at that. He created the fictional characters? I don't understand, mind you I never really read comics. But I looked at Kahel as he had a shock look on his face before changing to soft look as I turn to look at the old man…who turned into light dust and scattered away…what was going on?

"Thank you…Stan Lee." I turned to Kahel stunned at what he said. That was Stan Lee?! I don't read comics but I know that man all to well and it was HIM?! I feel stupid right now as I looked at Kahel as he looked at me. It was then I decided to do something else, something that I did promise him that one day.

"So…You still want to hear me sing?"

* * *

 **With** **Tyler out on the bullhead pads third person POV**

* * *

Tyler stood out there on the pads looking out to Vale as he kept thinking about all that has happened during the mission. While he wanted to talk to people about it, he couldn't because he was afraid of losing them all like before. So he chose to stay out to look at the ships coming in and out, not realizing that Ruby was watching from a distance, worried about him. What both of them weren't expecting was that an old man in a white suit with sunglasses came walking towards the Ghost.

"I see you enjoy the view like I do sonny." The old man said as the young boy looked at the old man, widen his eyes a bit before softening as he looked out to the city.

"Yeah…not to mention the wind helps as well." He tells him as the old man chuckled.

"You know I'm surprised. The other three boys were confused as to who I am, and yet you seem to know me." Tyler shrugged as he sighed.

"Well…when your semblance is basically being a ghost, you tend to know and kinda see ghosts themselves. Like you, Stan Lee." Ruby's eyes widen as she looked between the two people and saw the old man motion to him to a nearby bench. She couldn't believe it was the Stan Lee as she watches both of them sit down. "So…seeing as you're here and you talked to the other three…I can safely assume that your not part of this world anymore?" Stan chuckled as he nods.

"Yeah. Seems like my time has come. Have to say, I lived a good life. But while I still have the chance, I can at least help you four deal with whatever your dealing with. And what I have seen and heard, your mission took a lot out of you boys." Ruby was thinking she was going to hear the mission in full from her crush so that she can finally find out what happened. But sadly, she wasn't going to get it yet.

"So you do know…but…while they don't remember bits and pieces of the mission, I remember everything of it. Every…single…moment." His body started to shake as he remembers the mission. "And I can't get that out of my mind! I resorted to not telling anyone about it because they won't believe me! I know that they will!" he yells out as Ruby started to feel sad. She wouldn't think that. She would believe him along with the others. But she heard the old man laugh as he shook his head.

"You remind me of Starlord so much, Peter Quill." Tyler looked at the man confused.

"Peter Quill? How so?" Stan held his hand up as he began to talk again.

"Well, mind you you do have a family while he lost his, the things that are similar to both of you…is that you tend to go down the path of loneliness. You both choose to not tell anyone how you feel, thinking you will lose them and fake how you feel behind a smile and a persona. But I will say this, its something that Peter learned after gaining some more friends and what you have now." He looks at the young boy dead in the eye as Tyler looked at the famous writer.

"What is it?" He asked as Stan began to fade away.

"Don't be afraid to let people in. just like that Ice Queen of a friend, you will never lose your friends. Just trust them. They will never leave you." He looks at his body and notices that he's starting to fade away. "Ah…it's finally that time." Tyler, who was still stunned at the advice, saw this happen and got sad.

"Yeah…it is." Lee saw this and laughed.

"Don't be sad sonny. I've lived a good life, met so many good people, and made the universe that people loves so much. I've made my peace with it. So young man, I want you and your fellow brothers to live a good life. Live, love, laugh, do everything you want to do and keep this world safe for me." He smiled as the light started to swallow his body and turn into dust. "Excelsior." And with that, he dissipates into the dust and scatters into the air. The archer watches as the dust flies up into the air as the wind started to take it to the stars above. Tyler closes his eyes as he gives the dust a small smile.

"Excelsior Stan Lee. Farewell." He took a deep breath before hearing footsteps walking towards him as he looked to see the girl he planned on going on a date with this Saturday coming towards him. "Hey Ruby. How long have you been there?"

"For a little while.." she shyly told him as she sat down next to him. "So uh…that was a thing?"

"Yeah. Heh, to think I get to meet the real Stan Lee. If only for a little bit…and he's right." The young archer took a huge breath. "I can't be how I was back in Signal, I need to have trust in you all." He looked at Ruby and smiled a bit, something she recognize as genuine and loved. "After all, we are going on a date this Saturday, I figure it's best I tell you now. About our mission anyways. If you have the time anyways." Ruby simply put her hands on Tyler's hands and looks at him, her silver eyes to his green.

"I'm always willing to listen." He looked at her and smiled and nods. She sits down next to him as he goes over the mission that he and the other boys went on and telling her about everything that has happen but not telling her about the interrogation that he did twice and the one with his brother.

* * *

 **Saturday in the morning with CKTN**

* * *

The days past and now it is time for the date between Ruby and Tyler. Currently, it is a couple hours away from the weapons convention opening up for everyone and Tyler is currently getting ready for the day. After seeing Stan Lee, he was able to tell Ruby about his mission besides the interrogation, and he was surprised to see that she stayed through it all. However, she was like the other girls, shocked about what had happened during the mission and also shed some tears as well. But he let her know it was ok now, as he was doing better by telling her about it and told her to be ready for this day.

"Oy vey, why am I getting so nervous? It's Ruby for Christ sakes!" Tyler moaned as he simply got a Shinedown concert shirt and white camo pants with blue and white shoes on, not really expecting to dress nice for the day since they will be going to the Casey Lee Williams concert later on in the night.

"Well brother, you just answered your own question. It's Ruby, the one who has stuck by your side through all of this bullshit. And now your going on a date with her." Nave answered back as he watched his little brother get ready for the day. He along with the other boys, Jaune, Ren and surprisingly Sun, were all in CKTN's room while the girls got Ruby ready.

"…Fair point. Either way, I just don't want to mess this up you know?" the younger brother told his older brother as Kahel snickered at the irony. Tyler turned around and glared at the fox faunus. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that your practically like your brother when he went out with Yang." Cobalt heard this and he got a chuckle out of it.

"You know what Kahel? Your absolutely right! He is acting like Nave right now!" The young archer growled before sighing.

"Yeah, yeah…I just wish I wasn't stupid and went with the bitch, instead of being with a girl who's been there for me. That's what I like about Ruby now that I think about it." He muttered that last part before shaking his head.

"Hey." The blonde knight walked over to Tyler and put his hands on his shoulders. "Don't think like that. Sure it may seemed dumb now but you couldn't have known back then. All you can do now is move on and hopefully be with a girl that can TRULY make you happy as well as you make HER happy as well." The young archer looked at Jaune shocked before he smiled back. "Now don't keep her waiting. Go get her right now."

"Right. Wish me luck!" Tyler said as he walked towards the door and went to open it, but not before looking back at the others. Sun just laughed as he looked at the green eye boy.

"From what I saw man you don't need luck! Knock it out of the park!" he belted out laughing as Cobalt sighed and shook his head, but just looked up and smiled. Kahel and Ren nod and smiled in response as well. Nave gave him a thumbs up and mouths the words 'you got this brother' to him.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you all later." Tyler left the room and closed the door, heading towards the room of RWBY. Kahel then decided to joke with Jaune and smirked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Vomit Boy?" Meanwhile Tyler walked towards the door of the room of his date. And immediately he his hearing the girls giggle as they talk about what to expect on a date to Ruby. He sighed and shook his head hearing Weiss talk about not talking about weapons so much when the irony is that they are going to a weapons Convention in just a little bit, then he heard Velvet telling her to relax and this is going to be ok. Yang was talking about how good she looked and she can't wait to see how she looks in a dress next time. That's when he decided to knock on the door making every girl hush up. He then hears footsteps walking towards the door and sees Yang pop out with a smile on her face.

"Hey there Tyler. Waiting on Ruby?" he simply chuckled and sighed.

"Yeah. But I believe she's waited long enough for this day. Honestly I am too." Yang felt the energy coming from him, just like how it was with Nave and herself and smiled. She felt Ruby's as well behind her and sighed.

"I can see that. Just…don't hurt her ok?"

"After all the pain I caused her before? I wouldn't dream of it." She knew he meant it as she looked back to see Ruby all ready in her outfit which is a plain red shirt and black shorts in black boots. Yang then smiles and fully opens the door, much to Ruby surprised and embarrassment as Tyler stood there with a smile but sporting a blush of his own. He coughed into his hand before looking at Ruby.

"Well Rubes, and I thought you were beautiful before." That made her blush even more as he held out his hand, to which she gladly took. "Ready to go?" She smiled and nods.

"Ready whenever you are." He smiles back as both of them started to walk down the halls and to the stairs, ready to start this date off right.

* * *

 **At Vale's Weapons Convention**

* * *

Ruby and Tyler both made it to the Weapons Convention, a few minutes after they let everyone in, but they showed the guards the VIP passes that the red reaper got for her birthday. They learned they could do, which is basically be in front of the lines and gets to try out the new weapons first, something Ruby really enjoyed doing as she was trying out the new Zweihandle with a machine gun transformation, out on the range.

"Hhhmmm seems a little too heavy honestly. Maybe with the right materials it can work out perfectly." She said, giving her opinion on the weapon as Tyler was trying out the new hatchet that releases a couple dust at a time…only this time it malfunctioned and it electrocuted him, making his hair stand up a bit and coughing out smoke.

"Yeah…I think this doesn't work the way it's supposed to…" she looked over and saw the state her date was in and covered her mouth, stifling a giggle before walking over to him and fixing his hair.

"Yeah I think you should stick to your weapon Ty." He watched on as Ruby fixed his hair back to how it was before and smiled. "There! All better." He looked at his date and saw the sparkles coming out of her eyes and he began to see how much of an idiot he was back then and started to fall for the girl that was his first real friend. He started to chuckle as he took ahold of her hand, making her squeak in surprise and blush up a storm.

"Thanks Rubes." She looked up at him and smiled brightly as she held his hand.

' _Wow…this feels like a dream come true…he has a strong grip too and firm..So that's what Yang means by it's a comforting feeling whenever Nave holds her hand.'_ "Yeah uh…your welcome Ty." The rest of the time there was spent looking at the different weapons, talking to the people who created the weapons plus them getting extra parts for their weapons if need be and for Ruby it really helps out as she can now add a better barrel for the bullets to come out of while Tyler got a better and sturdy dust string for his bow since the previous one is going out. They went out to eat at a restaurant close to the venue and talked a bit before going to the concert.

* * *

 **Ruby's POV at the concert**

* * *

Wow…this date is going great so far! Not only am I spending the entire day with Tyler, the boy who I had a crush on all through Signal and coming into Beacon and had to deal with a heartbreak, going to a weapons convention I always dreamed of going to when I was a kid. I even got a new upgrade for my sweet Crescent Rose that I need to thank Cobalt for the VIP passes since we got a few more items for the road and now we just finished eating and now went to our second part of the date, the Casey Lee Williams concert that he promised would take me to. I love her, she's the best singer ever and I introduced Tyler to him. I guess it's come full circle now. Anyways, we get to the gates as Tyler showed them the VIP passes. One of the security guards looked at the two tickets then looked at us, making me nervous about what was about to happen.

"Uh you guys know you're not supposed to be over here right?" my stomach felt like it dropped hearing that. I don't think the tickets went through or they weren't the right date.

"Uh come again man? This is the place right?" Tyler asked them confused and sounding a bit irritated as the security guard raised his hands.

"Whoa calm down buddy. You and your date aren't supposed to be at THIS stand." The guard took the tickets and showed them to us. "These are VIP passes. Not only that…oh these are the special ones! Yeah it's not here you need to meet up. It's actually over there." He pointed to the other tent where…I saw her! It's really her! Casey Lee Williams with her dad! Tyler noticed my excitement and chuckled as he started to walk towards them, holding my hand and kinda dragging me with him. I started to freak out a bit…right when she turned her head and looked at us and smiled.

"Oh hey! Are you two the Huntsman and Huntress that have the VIP passes for my concert?" she asked us as I hid behind Tyler…yeah I'm meeting my favorite artist so yeah I'm really nervous.

"Yep that's us!" Of course my date told her that as he introduced us. "I'm Tyler Convel, this is my girlfriend Ruby Rose." …wait did he just? Did he call me his GIRLFRIEND?! "And yes we are the ones who have the VIP tickets. I listen to your music, thanks to Ruby here and honestly, I'm glad she did. Your one of my favorite artist ever." She smiled at the compliment and walked over to us.

"Well, I guess it's your girlfriend I should thank but I'm happy I got someone else who loves our music." She then looks at me as I took a deep breath and walked out from behind Tyler.

"H-hi. I'm Ruby, like my boyfriend said." I looked at Tyler and saw he had a blush on his face but a big smile as well…I need to talk to him about that but later. "And what he kinda forgot to say is uh…I'm your..biggest fan, like since you first started. Your music helps me out a lot" Her smile got wider as she held out her hand.

"Well, I'm glad that my music has done that for you. I certainly hope it does for all my fans." I took her hand and shook it, smiling back at her. We let go as she looks at her dad. "Hey Dad, they can be backstage right?"

"Yeah they can be." We see Jeff walking towards us and nodding. "After all they do have VIP passes, and from the looks of it, I'm assuming you want to be friends with them sweetie?" wait, she wants to be friends with us as well?! My answer came from her nodding to her dad as he smiled back. "Well that's good. And we do need to get ready for the show. Bring them with us." So Casey led us to the back and we saw one of the rooms where they practiced and wrote down a setlist for the concert. I see all the ones from the first album up to the fourth album. As she was doing this, she explained how they were working on a fifth album and how they work on finding a theme for each album so it's hard work for them. So while they were working on the setlist which was in the other room and was soundproofed, I decided to talk to Tyler albeit whispering to him about the girlfriend thing.

"So….what's with earlier?" I asked him as he raised an eyebrow before realizing what I mean.

"Ooohhh. Well…it's been on my mind throughout this date and…I started to realized more and more what I've been missing out." He whispered back as that got my heart beating a bit quicker than before. Is..is he saying what I think he's saying? "And just today, it was a lot more fun than I ever had with Kat, even on a first date none the less. I mean, just at the weapons convention, those many weapons we tried out. I had a lot of fun. And I started to see more and more beauty in you Ruby." Now my face looked like a tomato, I know because I looked at the mirror behind him and saw my face. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is…" He looked at me and I saw he had a blush on his face too. "I want to keep this Ruby. Keep us like this. Would you like to be, in Nora's words, Together-Together?" …Oh..My….OUM! Is this a dream?! Did he really asked me to be his girlfriend?! I looked at him shocked as he had warm look in his eyes. He's being serious! I couldn't help but tackle hug him to the ground and squeal into his chest.

"Yes! Yes I would love to!" I heard him take a sharp inhale before having a short giggle and hugging me back.

"That's good." I felt that I was making his shirt moist a bit, I didn't realize I was crying so I lifted my shirt up to wipe my tears away.

"S-sorry." I apologized to him as he kept his smile.

"Don't worry about it. Come on." He started to get up and lifted me up as well just as Casey finished up and came into the room we were in.

"Hey you two. It's about to start, although…I do have a slot open for one song if you guys have a suggestion?" She asked us, making me and Tyler surprised at her offer. But honestly I don't know what she could play that would be amazing…

"I got one Casey." Of course Tyler to the rescue but I wonder what he had in mind. He walked over to her and whispered into her ear as her eyes widen before smiling.

"Well that's two but I like it. I can do that!" He got excited, hugged and thanked her as she walked out to the stage. Her dad looked at us and laughed.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" he led us to the stage but told us to stay in the back while the concert was going on. That's…when I see everything! The crowd was HUGE! And Casey was out in front of everyone playing these songs for them! Before I knew it, She started to play the first song. It was amazing! We got to watch her sing in front of everyone while the entire crowd was singing along with her and having a fun time! But I'm uh..kinda glad I'm not down there, I still don't do very good with crowds yet, at least that big of a crowd. I guess I must've gotten very nervous because I felt Tyler snake his arms around me, to comfort me. I look up to see his green eyes looking at me and smiling. I smiled back as we kept watching the concert. It was going on and on and it was amazing! She finished up Time To Say Goodbye when she started to talk to the crowd.

"How are you all enjoying the show?!" She called out to the audience as she got a roar of approval in response. "That's good! Now normally I don't really do this but I got a couple of suggestions from these two amazing people from the backstage and I want to play them for you all." She looked back to look at us and smiled as..an acoustic guitar came out for Jeff? I was confused as he started to put it on. "Now, this is the first time we have ever sang these two songs in a concert so I hope you all enjoy them!" That's when..she started to play the first song I recognize!

 **(Gold Acoustic from Casey Lee Williams)**

"Wait, this is what Yang sings to me when I was younger." I looked at him as he smiled and nodded. He brought out his scroll to record it as I looked back to Casey.

 _Dream of anything;_

 _I'll make it all come true._

 _Everything you need_

 _Is all I have for you._

 _I'm forever_

 _Always by your side._

 _Whenever you need a friend,_

 _Never far behind._

She started to sing….then I think of Yang singing to me as I had a soft smile, remembering all those times my sis sang to me. I didn't realize that I was swaying to the music, thanks to my new boyfriend.

 _If the stars all fall,_

 _When there's no more light,_

 _And the moon should crumble,_

 _It will be alright._

 _Don't you worry about the dark,_

 _I will light up the night with the love in my heart._

 _I will burn like the sun,_

 _I will keep you safe and warm._

 _Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,_

 _I will be there to take all your fears away._

 _With a touch of my hand,_

 _I will turn your life to gold._

 _With a touch of my hand,_

 _I'll turn your life to gold._

I began to hum the chorus…and Tyler did the same. I started to close my eyes as all the times me and Tyler hanging out began to enter my mind. Everything from Signal to us fighting in the Emerald Forest to us helping Penny at the docks.

 _Let's have everything,_

 _Nothing we cannot do._

 _Every heart just beaming,_

 _Every sky turns blue._

 _I'm so happy_

 _Just to have you here._

 _Smiles bringing sunshine,_

 _Worries disappear._

 _When the days turn dark,_

 _And we start to fall,_

 _I will pick you up and_

 _We will fix it all._

 _Don't you worry about the dark,_

 _I will light up the night with the love in my heart._

 _I will burn like the sun,_

 _I will keep you safe and warm._

 _Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,_

 _I will be there to take all your fears away._

 _With a touch of my hand,_

 _I will turn your life to gold._

 _Gold._

 _Don't worry, I've got you;_

 _Nothing will ever harm you._

 _I'm close by, I'll stay here;_

 _Through all things, I will be near._

As soon as she started to sing the softest part, I felt Tyler tighten his hold on me a bit, telling me that he would be there for me…that nothing would hurt me while he's with me, making me sigh in content as I put my head on his chest as Casey finished the last part of the song.

 _Close your eyes,_

 _Don't you cry._

 _Love's around you;_

 _In time, you'll fly._

 _Don't you worry about the dark,_

 _I will light up the night with the love in my heart._

 _I will burn like the sun,_

 _I will keep you safe and warm._

 _Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,_

 _I will be there to take all your fears away._

 _With a touch of my hand,_

 _I will turn your life to gold._

 _With a touch of my hand,_

 _I'll turn your life to gold._

 **(Song End)**

I heard Tyler end the recording on his scroll and put it away, muttering that he will send it to Yang later as the crowd went wild for that first time song. Casey looked back to us, mainly Tyler and mouthed 'thank you' to him, for giving her something that everyone enjoyed. But it wasn't over as she looked at the crowd.

"Well judging by how much you all cheered you liked it?" Once again we saw everyone roar in approval, making me smile as Casey began again. "That's good. Now, this next song…as the person told me in the back, is for him and his girlfriend." My eyes widen as I looked at Tyler surprised that he chose a song for us! I wondered what it was until I heard it start up.

 **(Home by Casey Lee Williams)**

The moment I heard the piano playing..I figured out what song he chose as our song. I felt my eyes water up again as he turned me around and took my hands into his.

 _Hush your cries, close your eyes,_

 _Stay with me_

 _Let's just dream_

 _Quietly_

 _Of what might be_

He started to do..a slow dance with me in the back, making me do the dance with him. I know, I'm not very good at dancing…but with what he was doing…it made it really easy for me. I could see the other people who put up the concert look at us with smiles on their faces. I saw in the corner of my eye that Jeff, who changed instruments and was playing on the piano, look at us and had a knowing smile on his face.

 _Calm your fear_

 _I'll be near_

 _To you I'll cling_

 _Rest my friend_

 _Time can mend_

 _Many things_

 _I don't know the answers_

 _Tomorrow's still unknown_

 _But I can make this promise_

 _You won't be alone_

He twirled me around, like I was a princess, and kept dancing while he looked at me and looked lovingly into my eyes…and I love it so much.

 _I don't know_

 _Where we should go_

 _Just feeling farther from our goal_

 _I don't know_

 _What path we will be shown_

 _But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

 _Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

"Do you know why I chose this song Ruby?" He asked me as we kept dancing in the back, making me look up at him while he looked towards the crowd. Now it got me wondering why he chose this song.

"No…why did you chose this song?" he motioned to Casey as I heard her begin to sing again.

 _There's a quiet place_

 _In my embrace_

 _A haven of safety where_

 _I'll dry your tears_

 _Shelter here_

 _In my care_

 _But even when we stumble_

 _And someday when we fall_

 _What I will remember_

 _That I had you through it all_

"This is why. Because no matter what, I will always be there for you, like before. I know we will have stumbles and down days, but I will be there to dry your tears, to comfort you and take care of you. Because through everything I've been through, you have been there for me through it all." He told me as I started to get tears in my eyes. Oum….he did have a way with his words. And this is why I fell in love with him.

 _I don't know_

 _Where we should go_

 _Just feeling farther from our goal_

 _I don't know_

 _What path we will be shown_

 _But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

 _Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

"I love you Ruby." I stopped as I was shocked at what he said. The music wasn't helping as I was tearing up more and more. "And I do Ruby. I'm sorry it took so long to see that. I'm an idiot for even ignoring it. But now that I thought about it more and more, I realized the best thing was right in front of me. Thank you for being there for me through everything." I couldn't help but cry happy after what he had told me. I watched as he put his hand under my chin and lifted my head to look at him…then he leaned in and kissed me! I know I'm not his first but I don't care! It was…soft and I felt all giddy as I accepted the kiss as our new friend finished the song.

 _Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

 **(Song end)**

Everything else that was going on was silent to me, I couldn't hear the crowd…or Casey as she started up another song. The kiss ended as I looked at him and smiled back. I hugged him as I muttered into his ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **At Beacon with Tyler and Ruby Third Person POV**

* * *

The concert went on until the late evening, and during that time, Ruby got really tired and exhausted, mainly from the tears and the happiness and the concert. Before the final song, each of them got merchandise from Casey and Jeff, as well as their numbers to stay in touch plus autograph posters for both of them. Then Ruby fell asleep after the final song so Tyler was carrying her back to Beacon bridal style, with her arms wrapped around him and her head close to his chest as he started to walk towards their building, carrying all the items on his arms. He entered their dorm room building and climbed the stairs until he got to the floor of their rooms and walked towards the little reapers room first. With his hands full, he softly kicked the door and hoped someone could let him in. his prayers were answered as Yang stayed up until they got back and saw the many items on Tyler, then noticed the position her sister was in and looked at the archer.

"I assume things went great with you two?" she asked Tyler as she took Ruby into her arms like when they were little.

"Heh…the best. I and Ruby are together now." Yang was wide eyed at the admission from the archer and broke into a wide grin.

"That's great! I'm happy for both of you. I'll see you tomorrow ok? Sleep tight lover boy." And with that Yang closed the door to put Ruby in her bed, while Tyler smiled and went to his room and entered it. Surprisingly, his brother nor the other boys were awake but he didn't mind, he would tell them tomorrow so he got changed into his Pjs and climbed into bed, knocking out the moment his head hit the pillow and started to have dreams about a certain red reaper.

* * *

 **In the courtyard**

* * *

Out in the courtyard, Stan Lee stood there with pictures of the four boys he had helped and chuckled, glad to have helped them out before he met the person who was supposed to take him to the next life.

"Ah..your late sonny." He told the person who was behind him as said person chuckle in response.

"On the contrary, you're early." When Lee turned around, he saw the person who was taking him to the next life. The man was Asian with black hair with a white shirt and white pants on, with angel wings and a halo over his head. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lee."

"Please. Just Stan is alright. I'm just happy to see that this is a world, and a universe YOU created." The angel just smiled as he walked towards the elderly man.

"Yes, and I get to meet the man who made many universes. It is a shame that I couldn't see it through, but I trust the many people here to make my dream come true."

"Ah but it is." Lee pointed to the building of RWBY and CKTN. "Those young girls and boys can make this world a better place. In the end, you have to have faith. Just as I do with the many characters I have made." Lee took a huge breath as he looked at the angel. "So is there other creators up where we are going?" the angel nods.

"Of course, one was recent after his battle of a terrible disease. Something about a pineapple under the sea?" that got Stan laughing.

"Oh this man I have to meet." Then he saw the light behind the angel and sighed. "Well, let's go." He started to walk towards the light before stopping. "Ah, I never caught your name?" the angel smiled as he walked with the old man.

"Ah, my name is Monty Oum. A pleasure sir." The angel looked back at the courtyard and smiled, looking around at the place he created himself.

"Monty Oum huh? You made one hell of a world kid." Lee said as he gained angel wings and a halo and disappeared into the light. Monty saw this and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I did." He looked at the building where it housed the characters he made. "Keep Moving Forward. All of you. You all have great futures if you don't stop moving forward." And with that, he turned to the light and walked straight into it, going back to a place where he will always look at the lives of the people and things he brought to life.

* * *

 ***Takes a deep breath and wipes tears from eyes.* Chapter done…and honestly the last part was the hardest thing ever..**

 **Keeper: You said it…I bet Monty would have done that too, welcome Stan Lee into heaven with Lee complimenting Oum about RWBY in general. But yeah, Ghost Rose is now together, Lee helped out the remaining two boys, you all got at least a sneak peek of the next chapter, and it's almost the start of the new year.**

 **Pyrrha: My goodness….so this Monty Oum…is like our God?**

 **Yeah you could say that Pyrrha. This is his doing and without him, we wouldn't be here and there wouldn't be all these amazing people, this amazing community where we can talk, laugh, theorize many things. He's the reason we are all here. And for that, I thank him for everything.**

 **Keeper: Same here. It's time for you to return Pyrrha ok? Sorry you didn't get to talk much.**

 **Pyrrha: It's quite alright. Seeing you two's version of our world…it's refreshing. I can not wait to see what you two have in store for later on. Farewell everyone. *Leaves through the portal.***

 **Yeah…anyways, next chapter will be the last chapter until we truly start Volume 2 guys. And before all that, this volume as given us many surprises. Hell we see one of Jaune's sisters! Not to mention, Jaune being an idiot just like the others and we get to learn more about the silver eyes…to which didn't mean much.**

 **Keeper: As we continue to write this story, we want to wish you guys all a late Merry Christmas, a happy holidays and a Happy New Year guys! And you all know the drill, Like, favorite, comment etc and we will see you all….well Next Year!**

 **Happy New Year guys! See you next year!**


	21. Chapter 20: End of 15

**Jaune: *Walks in with a map* huh…strange this is the place I'm supposed to be in. where are they? Uh hello?! Anybody?! *Looks back at the portal to see two people walking through it***

 ***Walks in holding my head* uuuugggghhhhhh fuck me not doing that shit again. Anyone have Alka Seltzer?**

 **Keeper: *walks in with water with Alka Seltzer mixed in* Here Bear. *Sees Jaune* Ah Jaune. Good you made it. While my friend gets better…*looks at the audience* Hello everyone! I'm Keeper, that's Bear drinking that water and this is Jaune and welcome to a new chapter of Against All Odds! The last chapter of 1.5 until we hit Volume 2!**

 **Jaune: So…what is this chapter about again? I know you had my teammates here and they saw..some of your work but I have no clue what's going.**

 ***Sighs after chugging the water* Ok I feel better now. So you do know what's going on eh Jaune? Well this chapter is a light chapter as we get a couple of secrets out now but in a good way. What do we mean? Well you probably read the title anyways so you all know. But either way, I feel like getting this started how about you boys?**

 **Keeper: I do as well. So Jaune, ready to see this new chapter?**

 **Jaune: Uh…yeah. So I guess….I say Disclaimer is in the first chapter?**

 **Yeah that's about right buddy. So let's get on with the show!**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

 _Person singing:_ _(Lead Singer)_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person.**_

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 _Texting: 'Yo!'_

 _Spirit talking: "_ _ **Hello"**_

 _Spirit Thinking:_ _ **'Interesting'**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Music in the air tonight, oh lord.**

* * *

 **Recreational building in the afternoon, music room 1 the next day**

* * *

It was after the day of the date of Ruby and Tyler and, while everyone was sleeping in, there was someone playing in the recreational building, as a way to not only deal with things going on in life but to also play something that he hadn't played in so long. In the room was the young archer, playing an acoustic guitar and not thinking anyone was watching. This was something he used to do while in Signal to deal with the bullying and all the things that goes around him. He learned that he was good with it and kept doing it in secret, not even Kat knew about him doing this as he wanted to surprise her one day….until that day happened. As of right now, he went to the microphone and started to sing the rest of the song he started playing.

* * *

 **(Hush by Hellyeah. Start at 2:36)**

* * *

 _These are the memories. In me_

 _You didn't want to know! You didn't want to know!_

 _These are the memories we keep_

 _We don't want to show! We don't want to show!_

 _By now you need to know, (_ _ **You're not alone!**_ _)_

He remembered listening to the song and also remembered a couple of his friends going through the same thing as what the song was about. He didn't know the pain they went through but he had watched it from afar and saw the abuse they went through as he screamed out "You're not alone". He remembers them all as he begins to strum the guitar again as he quietly began to sing again.

 _Hush is all I need, hush the misery_

 _Hush belongs to me, like the hush inside of dreams_

After that however, he began to sing louder as he finished the song.

 _Hell's where I was born! Hell's where I was raised,_

 _This hell is where I'm from and this hell is where I'll stay_

 _The hush is all I need, to hush the misery_

 _The hush that belongs to me, like the hush inside of dreams_

 _Just be still and pray and let the noise just fade away_

* * *

 **(Song Ends)**

* * *

After the last note, he sighed and put the acoustic guitar up after cleaning it up. He knew that there was a see through glass that people can watch so he walked over to the door and checked outside, and saw no one was out there and closed the door back up. He took a deep breath as he walked over to an electric guitar and tried a few notes before tweaking it a bit to make it sound better. He walked over to a piece of paper, a set list of songs he wanted to play today which boils down to at least five or six songs and he finished number three. He knew exactly the next two songs he's going to play and it's back to back. He started to strum the next song, thinking he could finish up with no one even knowing.

* * *

 **In music room 5 with Kahel and Weiss**

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss and Kahel commandeered a room down the hall from the unsuspecting younger Convel as Kahel sat down on a seat. After meeting Stan Lee and Kahel feeling better, Weiss promised him that he would hear her sing finally after so long so there they were, in a room while Weiss started with some vocal practice.

"So this is what you do to warm up your voice?" The fox faunus asked while watching. While Weiss would be annoyed by someone interrupting her, Kahel was genuinely curious about everything and took a deep breath.

"Yes. This is what I have to do." She told him as she warmed up her voice, even if it's only one song she's doing. She sighed however as she decides to admit something to him. "To be honest Kahel, while I enjoy singing, there was a time where I really didn't want to sing…or do anything WITH singing." Kahel raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, wondering what caused her to not like singing. But then it hit him.

"Your father." She looks at him and sadly nods.

"Yeah…he always put me in shows up and down Atlas for, in his words, the good of the company. But as I look back at it now…it was to fill his ego." That got Kahel to chuckle at the heiress's words as he looked at her.

"I see. I would say I know how you feel but to be honest I kinda don't. You know about my parents." She looked at him and saw the ears flatten a bit before walking over to him.

"I understand Kahel. And I thank you for your honesty." She smiled at him making him look at her icy blue eyes with his orange ones and smiled back, with his ears perking up a bit. "You're in for a treat. This is actually my new song I have been working on. So I hope you enjoy it." She took a couple steps back and cleared her throat. "Before I begin, I guess a backstory for this song. I started writing this song after a month of being here, after being on team RWBY and talking to the people here, and the friends I made. I always thought my heart would be cold, distant from everyone…but they started to warm me up inside. First it was Ruby, then Yang and Blake…then your team, with that doofus making his mark…but out of all of them, you Kahel have made the biggest impact in my life. You were the first one to actually talk to me AS me. And I did promise you a song, so…here goes." She finished up as Kahel was shocked to hear that he had the biggest impact on her and on the inside, it made him really happy…but also had butterflies in his gut as he remembers what the boys told him, and he knew it was true, he had a crush, a huge one on Weiss. But his thoughts were interrupted by Weiss starting up the song.

* * *

 **(Mirror Mirror part 2 by Casey Lee Williams)**

* * *

Weiss started to play the instrumental part of the song as Kahel started to get a chill down his spine…and he definitely felt it more as soon as Weiss started to sing.

 _Who am I to complain?_

 _My life's been spared so much pain_

 _Born with all that I need_

 _My comforts all guaranteed_

 _So what's the problem_

 _What's keeping me_

 _From moving forward_

 _It's hard to see_

Kahel stifled a gasp hearing the voice of the heiress now in person. After listening to her songs, he finally got to hear them in front of him. And even he had to admit that hearing it, it was beautiful. He admits that Weiss had a beautiful voice, in singing and regular. But he heard the second part of the song and noticed immediately something else in the voice…..hurt.

 _I should be free now_

 _I should be fine_

 _But the life I fought for_

 _Still isn't mine_

 _Some believe in fairy stories_

 _And the ghosts that they can't see_

 _I know that I could do so much_

 _If I could just believe in me_

 _Mirror mirror_

 _Tell me something_

 _Can I stop my fall?_

' _You have though Weiss.'_ Kahel thought, hearing the chorus of the song and hearing if she can stop her fall. And he knew that she has, but maybe hasn't seen it yet. But for the others, and him, they have seen it and he couldn't help but feel sad for her. But that changed hearing the next part.

 _Years of scorn will leave you cold_

 _'Forget your dreams do what you're told'_

 _When disapproval's all you're shown_

 _The safest place becomes alone_

 _And isolation's_

 _The price you pay_

 _And every friendship_

 _Is pushed away_

 _But bit by bit now_

 _A step each day_

 _I'm slowly starting_

 _To find my way_

He smiled hearing that, as Weiss noticed his smile and immediately smiled back, holding back a blush coming onto her face as she finished the rest of the song.

 _Some believe in fairy stories_

 _And the ghosts that they can't see_

 _I know that I could do so much_

 _If I could just believe in me_

 _Mirror mirror_

 _I'll tell you something_

 _I think I might change it all_

* * *

 **(Song end)**

After the song, the room was silent until Kahel started to clap his hands, in awe from the heiress. Weiss, seeing this, took a courtesy bow and looked at him as he spoke up.

"That…was amazing Weiss!" he exclaimed as the heiress was surprised but smiled nonetheless at the compliment.

"Well thank you." She replied back as Kahel stood up.

"No really I mean it. You have an amazing voice! The fact I get to hear it in person is like a gift!" that surprised her even more. She must have thought that her response must have been sort of sarcastic as she has said this to many boys, but to hear Kahel actually defend his words and say that it was a gift to him, she couldn't help but feel warm and happy inside. "So how do you do it? How do you get that voice so…beautiful?" He wanted to say perfect but he had a thought that it would make her annoyed hearing that. Weiss had anticipated the word perfect but was stunned to hear him not say it. She cleared her throat and shrugged.

"Honestly I have no idea. I guess it was from my music coach and all the practice I did. To be honest I don't really think my voice is special." Her face became downtrodden remembering all the words her father told her. But while she was remembering all that, Kahel got up and put his hands on her shoulders, making her jump a bit and looked at him, who had a look in his eyes that said he understood what she went through.

"It is Weiss, and don't think that it isn't because it is. You have a really special voice and honestly that's what makes you really special." He was about to say more until he realized what he was saying and started to blush up a storm as well as Weiss. In her mind, she couldn't believe someone actually said that her voice was special, and in her mind, she began to think it was true and that Kahel meant ever word, making her want to do what she also wanted to do this trip. She wanted to actually ask Kahel if he wanted to go see a movie with him….on a date. Both of them stood there awkwardly, not looking at each other or saying a word until Weiss coughed to get his attention.

"Uh…K-Kahel? T-there's something I want to ask you." Kahel immediately look at her with a surprised look on his face. He hasn't heard Weiss stammer like this…or see her sweat a bit from her forehead.

"Weiss you ok? Is everything ok?" He asked, concerned at his friend's strange behavior. Weiss was about to go and say it….until…

"Uh…I forgot I was supposed to meet with my team for a night of the town I'll see you later!" she spoke quickly as she rushed out of the room and ran past the other room where it had the archer. Kahel popped out his head with a confused look and a sigh. He actually wanted to do what Weiss had intended to do but now didn't get that chance. But then he heard a guitar being played….well finishing up a couple notes and he decided to take a look. He walked towards the first music room and got the surprised of his life.

"Fly Boy?!" he asked out loud, then realizing he couldn't hear him but watched as he started to talk to himself.

"Alright…one more song, then I'm done. Finish it off with another one from the same band." He took a deep breath and started to tune the guitar as Kahel kept watching on.

"Wait he plays?! Oh this I got to see." He muttered as he kept watching the young boy prepare for the next song. Then he saw him start strumming the first few notes.

* * *

 **(Disease By Beartooth)**

* * *

 _If I fall again, will it be the end?_

 _I know it's wrong_

 _You think I'm strong, but I just pretend_

 _Is it taking over?_

 _Will it bury me?_

 _Or will clarity become the cure for my disease?_

As soon as Tyler started to play the main riff of the song, Kahel's mouth dropped and watched in stunned silence as he heard him sing the first part of the song.

"Ho…Ly….Shit…!" he muttered out as he kept watching the boy continue to play but not before getting his scroll to text something to the other boys. "Get to the music room immediately, you need to see this!" he sent the message as he now watched the archer again as Tyler went back to the microphone

 _I'm stuck at the surface_

 _Not making progress_

 _Falling apart_

 _Well I'm trying my hardest_

 _Looking for answers_

 _Finding a rope_

 _Is the noose getting tighter?_

 _I'm losing control_

 _Will the end make me whole again?_

Kahel watched as Tyler made to grab an imaginary noose with his left hand, which instantly made Kahel draw one conclusion about the song he was singing.

"Depression…I forgot he dealt with it for so long…" His ears flatten remembering the story the young Convel told them and how he had to deal with the bullying for so long. For Tyler, he knew that the depression he had was a disease and how he wished it would go away. Kahel gasped as he say a tear roll down as he sang "Will the end make me whole again?" then he heard saw him strum more notes together as he went back to singing.

 _It's like holding on_

 _When my grip is lost_

 _I still feed my insecurity when I know the cost_

 _Is it taking over?_

 _Will it bury me?_

 _Or will clarity become the cure for my disease?_

Kahel knew what that meant, the way that even though he's trying to stay above and rise from the depression, he would always feed it more and more with his insecurities and he's looking for clarity from the disease or depression. Even though he didn't want to go in and interrupt him, he wanted to listen to it with his ears, faunus ears included and entered the room, to which he was surprised to hear it wasn't any different than outside and the young boy didn't hear him come in as he kept singing.

 _I'm getting older_

 _Still lost as ever_

 _Faking a smile while I bury the pressure_

 _Why does this happen?_

 _I should be fine_

 _But I can't shake the feeling I'm living a lie_

 _Will the end make me whole again?_

' _and that's what I've seen so many times Fly Boy, before you got with Ruby anyways. I seen that fake smile so many times, at least its genuine now.'_ Kahel thought as he kept watching on from the back. He noticed the drums and the other guitars in the room and had an idea that he will wait til later.

 _It's like holding on_

 _When my grip is lost_

 _I still feed my insecurity when I know the cost_

 _Is it taking over?_

 _Will it bury me?_

 _Or will clarity become the cure for my disease?_

 _If I fall again, will it be the end?_

 _I know it's wrong_

 _You think I'm strong but I just pretend_

 _Is it taking over?_

 _Will it bury me?_

 _Or will clarity become the cure for_ _ **my disease**_ _?!_

The fox faunus jumped a bit when he heard the archer yell out "My disease" as he wasn't expecting it and started playing the solo part and screamed not into the microphone kept playing the guitar. He looked at the drum sticks to his right and went to grab them as the boy finished up the rest of the song.

 _Whoa (x8)_

 _It's like holding on_

 _When my grip is lost_

 _I still feed my insecurity when I know the cost_

 _Is it taking over?_

 _Will it bury me?_

 _Or will clarity become the cure for my disease?_

 _(_ _ **Become the cure for my disease!**_ _)_

* * *

 **(Song end)**

* * *

Tyler sighed as he finished what he thought was his last song and started to work out his fingers and shoulders. He was happy that he finally was able to play a few songs since Signal and since there were new songs out, he had to play them and try them out. He was just lucky that no one watched him play the songs….or so he thought.

"Well, well Fly Boy. I didn't know about this side of you." Tyler's eyes widen as he turn to look at Kahel, who was playing with the drum sticks, twirling them between his fingers with a smirk on his face. Tyler cursed under his breath not being able to notice Kahel in the room with him so he tried to play it off.

"O-oh, hey K-Kahel! What uh…what are you doing?" he asked his teammate as Kahel stopped twirling the drum sticks and walked around the room, going near the drum set.

"Well, I was first here with Weiss. We commandeered a room a few doors down and she wanted to sing a song for me….well upon a request I made earlier this year." The archer raised an eyebrow at that so the fox faunus clarified. "It was the first time we met up and talked is when I requested it. Anyways, she sang me a new song she made. She wanted to say something but I guess she had plans with her team to go to town."

"W-wait a minute, Ruby had plans to go into town? With her team?" Tyler questioned as he looked confused about that as she was still sleeping at this time, to his knowledge as he messaged her a couple of times earlier in the day. But then he began to think about why Weiss was acting weird and saying that only to realize something that Kahel hasn't thought of yet. _'Oh Oum, she tried to ask Kahel out!'_

"Yyyyeeeaaahhh? Why?" The faunus, who had no idea what Tyler was thinking about, asked him as Tyler waved him off.

"Oh nothing. I just realized what Ruby meant now." Now it was Kahel's turn to raise an eyebrow as Tyler made a motion to tell him to continue with his story.

"Oook?" Kahel shook his head and took a deep breath. "Anyways, she ran out so I went to go check on her when I saw you playing." That's when he walked over to the drum set as he sat on the seat. "By the way, what was that song you were playing? Was it a new one?" Tyler was bewildered as to how nonchalant the fox faunus was about this.

"It's…called Disease. By Beartooth…so you're not going to comment on my secret? That I kept from you?" Kahel stared at the drum set, then slowly to the young archer and started to laugh really loud.

"Oh trust me buddy, that secret isn't really a secret man, or at least a bad secret. Besides…" He twirled the drum sticks and did a short little beat, surprising the archer and looked back with a smirk. "You're not the only one with a musical secret." Tyler walked over to where the fox faunus was sitting at as he had one question.

"So when did you start and how did you find out?" Kahel shrugged as he twirled his drum sticks.

"Started when I was young, back when I was in the White Fang. They had a drum set and, while my…parents, went on missions. Turns out I had a knack for it and kept playing, in secret of course. I haven't really played since I left the Fang but I always listened to the new songs and music. If you don't mind Fly Boy, mind playing one more song? This time with me?" He asked his teammate as Tyler thought about it and looked at Kahel.

"What song did you have in mind?" The archer asked as Kahel had to adjust the cymbals on the drums. Little did they know was that Velvet, Cobalt's sister, was walking through the music room trying to figure out what her team can do for the dance coming up after the break. Her team, CFVY, was in charge as Beacon, mainly the kingdom of Vale, was the next spot for the Vytal Festival and her leader, Coco, wanted to make an impression on the other kingdoms. The only problem was the music, sure they could find a DJ, but even then most will want to be paid a lot and need a break before continuing. So they need to find someone with musical talent to help out, only to play a couple of songs, two or three at most. She sighed and cursed herself for not bringing her scroll to contact her leader to let her know where she was.

"What are we going to do?" The bunny faunus sighed as she turned the corner and walked down the rooms. She passed down all the music rooms starting from 10 going down, passing the one Kahel and Weiss recently used and kept walking. She looked through the rooms as she took a quick peek of the one Kahel and Tyler are using now and kept walking…only to stop with wide eyes and backtrack to the window to see what was going on. She looked through and saw two boys that were familiar to her. "Tyler? And Kahel? What are they doing in there?"

"So that one huh?" Tyler asked his friend who had a solemn look and nods.

"Yeah…I think it represents us very well." Kahel told him as Tyler nods in response. Tyler fixed the microphone to where he's looking at Kahel as he got ready. "Don't be surprised when I join in as well ok?"

"Ha…I'm expecting it now." He smiled at the fox who smiles back as Velvet kept watching them…until Tyler starts up the guitar.

* * *

 **(Monsters by Shinedown)**

* * *

He began to strum the first notes as Kahel hits the cymbals in accordance with the song.

 _(Tyler)_

 _Good for you, you fooled everybody_

 _Good for you, you fooled everyone_

 _Good for you, now you're somebody_

 _Good for you, you fooled everyone_

Velvet gasped as she heard the younger Convel start to sing and play at the same time. She wouldn't believe in her wildest dreams he could do this…and have such a great talent for it. Along with Kahel, even though it hasn't hit the chorus yet. She wanted to wait a bit to see more before grabbing her entire team. But she got the next biggest surprise…from the fox faunus.

 _(Kahel)_

 _So leave your weapon on the table_

 _Wrapped in burlap, barely able_

 _Don't get angry, don't discourage_

 _Take a shot of liquid courage_

Tyler was even surprised as he watched his teammate sing, noting how he's also a good singer, something Velvet also noted as well. Both knew that it was the chorus, nods simultaneously telling each other that it's time to harmonize together as both of them started to sing.

 _(Tyler & Kahel)_

 _'Cause my monsters are real, and they're trained how to kill_

 _And there's no comin' back and they just laughed at how I feel_

 _And these monsters can fight, and they'll never say die_

 _And there's no goin' back, if I get trapped I'll never heal_

 _Yeah, my monsters are real_

Even though she didn't know what the song meant, Velvet was all too happy to figure out what they can do for the dance. Not sticking around any longer, she ran out of the room to go bring her leader and team to show them her new idea and to prove it to them. What she didn't realize was that just as she ran out of the room, Cobalt and Nave walked in from the other entrance after getting a message from the fox faunus.

"So what do you think Kahel wanted us to see?" Nave asked the leader as he kept walking down the halls. "Do you think it has to do with my brother leaving early in the day?"

"Don't know. But that would be something I would ask you Nave, you are his brother." Cobalt chuckled as he looked at the room numbers. When he got the message, he noticed that Kahel put a 1 at the end and, thanks to some detective work from Nave, meant the room number. "However did you notice how the Ice Queen was running?"

"Yeah that surprised me. Wonder lit a fire under her feet?" Cobalt shrugged as they walked down the halls, passing room numbers and leaving them confused. "Well? Where is Kahel? I thought he would be out here?"

"Beats me. I mean I'm sure we….will…." Nave kept walking past room one while Cobalt stopped and stared in shock at what he was watching. Nave finally took notice of the heir not walking with him and turned around.

"Yo! Cobalt!" he walked back to where Cobalt was who was still watching on. "What's going….on?" He finally looked inside of the room and was stunned at what Cobalt saw and surprised as well. "W-wait little brother?!" He was about to enter the room until he heard Kahel start up the second part of the song.

 _(Kahel)_

 _Good for you, you hurt everybody_

 _Good for you, you hurt everyone_

 _Good for you, you love nobody_

 _Good for you, you owe no one_

"Well…..I guess that's one secret exposed now. Not going to lie that is a cool secret." Cobalt said as he was impressed with what he was hearing and seeing. He liked how his partner was playing the drums without a care in the world. But he was impressed with how the young boy was playing the guitar as well, like he had practiced before. Nave was stunned to even see his brother playing a guitar, let alone playing it well. He had no idea his brother had this kind of gift. But he was even more surprised when he heard his brother sing the next part.

 _(Tyler)_

 _Now leave your weapon on the table_

 _Wrapped in burlap, barely able_

 _Call a doctor, say a prayer_

 _Choose a god you think is there_

His eyes widen hearing his brother's voice as he sang. Another surprise and secret he didn't know about his brother.

"Nave….did you know about this?" Cobalt asked his teammate as Nave shook his head.

"No…this is a first for me. I never knew he did this. Not even in Signal." He told him as he kept watching on, now curious as to how his brother sings along with Kahel.

 _(Tyler and Kahel)_

 _'Cause my monsters are real, and they're trained how to kill_

 _And there's no comin' back and they just laughed at how i feel_

 _And these monsters can fight, and they'll never say die_

 _And there's no goin' back, if I get trapped I'll never heal_

 _'Cause my monsters are real_

It finally hit Cobalt about what the song was about and why they decided to play it, as it affects all of them. The monsters deep inside themselves, but he wanted to ask Nave to see if he knew as well.

"Well, do you know what the song is about Nave?" he asked him as Nave was confused as to what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? It's just a song right? A song that my brother and Kahel are playing…and kicking ass at?" Cobalt shook his head and sighed.

"It's not just a song. Sure, you can say that not all songs have meanings….like certain rap songs or things like that, but most songs have meanings. Meanings that relate to many people. Tell me Nave, what is the one thing you don't like about yourself?" Nave sighed as he looked at his brother and the fox faunus playing the song as they sang the chorus.

"It…would be my anger…and sometimes my inability to do the right thing or beating myself down." He admitted to his leader as Cobalt chuckled.

"Then those are your monsters. Those things you said were the things that eat you up inside and try to bring you down." Cobalt sighed as he looked on. "For me….it would be fear. Fear of failing on keeping my promises to everyone I care about, of failing to help every faunus out there...of failing you guys." Nave was surprised to hear the admission of that, which he knew it wasn't true. He wasn't failing them rather he was going above and beyond for them. "And…it also doesn't help that I am the heir of my family's weapon company and the stress of trying to live up to how my father ran the company…that's what my monsters are.." he took a glance at the wolf faunus before looking back at the other two boys as the archer started to play the solo. "Kahel…it would be him being in the White Fang and not leaving sooner, along with his parents disowning him and, like you, his anger. And I can also assume that not being able to tell others how he feels inside, like if he were to tell someone he loves them, he would have a hard time saying it. Those are his monsters….as for your brother…"

"Don't remind me…everything at Signal, being my little brother trying to be the best he can be, trying to help everyone out and some of them just give him shit….those are his monsters…" Nave said as his wolf ears flatten down in sadness as he remembers the day his brother came clean with everything that has happened at Signal…for him. He knew that he himself was also part of the reasons he has the monsters. Before he decided to speak up more, the two boys watched as the fox and the archer finished up the rest of the song.

 _(Kahel and Tyler)_

 _Leave your weapon on the table_

 _Wrapped in burlap, barely able_

 _Don't get angry, don't discourage_

 _Take a shot of liquid courage_

 _Leave a light on if you're able_

 _'Cause we both know you're unstable_

 _Call a doctor, say a prayer_

 _Choose a god you think is there_

 _'Cause my monsters are real, and they're trained how to kill_

 _And there's no comin' back and they just laughed at how I feel_

 _And these monsters can fight, and they'll never say die_

 _And there's no goin' back, if I get trapped I'll never heal_

 _Yeah, our monsters are real_

Both Tyler and Kahel looked at each other and was surprised when they both said "Our" instead of "My" but knew it was what they had thought of simultaneously as Tyler finished strumming the rest of the notes of the song, ending it.

* * *

 **(Song End)**

* * *

Tyler took a deep breath as he moves the guitar to the side of him as he looks at Kahel who was putting the drum sticks on top of the drums.

"Well…that was a thing…" the archer said as he was trying to tune the guitar for the next person to use it.

"Yeah…it feels good to play again after so long." Kahel sighed as he leaned a bit back and looked to the roof. "Wanna know something funny?" Tyler raised his eyebrow and tilted his head a bit as the fox faunus continued. "Blake never knew about my secret. Never knew about me playing the drums. Nobody ever knew about it…until now, with you anyways." He looked back and smirk at the archer. "I guess that's one thing I'm glad about being here."

"Then I guess were the same." Tyler told him as he walked back to put away the guitar. "I haven't told Nave about this…about me playing either…nobody knew until you Kahel. So it's safe to say that our secret is safe." Kahel was about to say something until he remembered something and nervously laughed.

"Yyyeeeaaaahhhhh…..about that.." Tyler was about to ask what he meant….until he heard a knock on the door and saw it open to see a mischevious grin from both Nave and Cobalt, making Tyler groan in misery.

"Oh….great!" Nave walked over to him and wrapped his arm around his brother.

"Oh you think that your little secret would last forever?" Nave laughed as he looked at Kahel then back to his brother. "Nah, I would eventually find out. And now I know you started back at Signal?" Tyler then moaned as he covered his face with his hands, but he wasn't expecting what came after that. "Well…have to say, you are pretty awesome buddy."

"Huh?!" the archer looked up shocked at his brother as he watched him take his arm off and walk over to a bass guitar.

"I guess it's time to stop with that certain secret. To be fair, I also have a…talent with these musical instruments. But mainly this bass, I don't know, I always loved hearing it's deep sound in songs. So I always find a way to sneak away and play a couple songs as well." Tyler was surprised to hear this coming from his brother and gained a huge smile. They then turn their attention to the heir, who was testing the microphone, only to see the other boys looking at him with weird looks.

"What? Even though I didn't go public and do concerts…I uh, did have a hobby of singing when no one was around….well except my butler and my mother, never could have more talents other than being a Huntsman. Her words, not mine." And with that, all their secrets about their musical talents were exposed and now were looking at each other with grins as Cobalt looked to Tyler and Kahel. "You two willing to play one more song?" both looked at each other then back to their leader and nods. "Cool, Tyler go grab that acoustic guitar would you please?" Meanwhile while this is happening Velvet was running with three other people behind her as they entered the building. One of which was her leader, a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes with wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her leader's clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher, a long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. The leader also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap. The other two were two boys, one of which was a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing mostly pale-green and brown attire. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it and he also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots with his left arm bearing a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder as well as wearing a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs. The other boy teenage boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick with the boy wearing a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes His eyes, for some reason, appear to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he is blind, but nobody knows but his teammates who don't say anything. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips. He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

"In here Coco!" Velvet yelled out as she ran towards the room number one window.

"Calm down Vel! You said that you found something that can help us for the dance, I doubt that this thing would leave so soon." The leader, Coco, called back out to her fellow faunus teammate. She sighs and shakes her head in amusment as the other two boys followed behind her. "I mean, Yatsu and Fox aren't in no hurry."

"I do wonder what has gotten Velvet this excited, it was like how she was when she found out her adopted brother was here in Beacon." The tall boy, Yatsu but his full first name is Yatsuhashi, said as he looked at the other boy. "Wouldn't you agree Fox?" the other boy, Fox, simply nods. But before they could go further into it, they heard a squeal of excitement coming from the bunny faunus as she had wide eyes and jumping with excitement.

"Vel? What are?" Coco was asking but immediately got her answer from said girl.

"It's Cobalt! He's here as well!" she said getting excited for what she's about to watch something he would always do back home. The other three members were confused and walked over to her…only to see said heir with his team as they got their own microphones.

"Huh….isn't that the Convel brothers? The ones that came here with that blonde girl and her sister?" Coco asked, seemingly confused as to why they are in there.

"It seems so. I wonder what…" Yatsu was asking until they all got interrupted by Kahel starting to play the drums as Tyler enters in with strumming the notes.

* * *

 **(I'm Still Here by John Reznik from the Goo Goo Dolls)**

* * *

Team CFVY was surprised to hear both boys playing the instruments but do it so well aside from most of the students at Beacon. Coco pushed down her glasses and raised an eyebrow as now it got her attention.

"Well now, this is interesting. Let's see what these boys got." Said the fashionista as they heard Cobalt start to sing.

 _(Cobalt)_

 _I am a question to the world_

 _Not an answer to the Earth_

 _Or a moment_

 _That's held in your arms_

 _(Nave)_

 _And what do you think you'd ever say_

 _I won't listen anyway_

 _You don't know me_

 _And I'll never be who you want me to be_

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Coco commented as she looked at Velvet, who was in awe and smiling at her brother. "I assume you already heard him sing before Vel?"

"Yeah. He usually sings to me in my room whenever I'm feeling down or need to go to bed." She told them without look as she and the others got surprised when Nave took to the microphone after the last words sung by Cobalt. "Oh wow, I didn't know Nave could sing as well."

"Damn, Xiao-Long got lucky with a good boy. Same with that Belladonna girl. Hey did the little squirt get that other Convel?" Yatsu was the one to answer his leader as the breakdown started to go on for the boys.

"I believe so. After my meditation last night, I did see him carrying her back with a smile on his face. I think they are together now." Coco simply nods and smirks as they watched Tyler take the microphone

 _(Tyler)_

 _And what do you think you'd understand_

 _I'm a boy, no, I'm a man_

 _You can't take me_

 _And throw me away_

 _(Kahel)_

 _And how can you learn what's never shown_

 _Yeah you stand here on you own_

 _They don't know me_

 _'Cause I'm not here_

Immediately Coco was very interested and digging them as she started to try to match the rhythm of the drums as Velvet kept watching in awe until she recognized the song.

"Oh wait! I remember this song! This was from Treasure Planet!" the giant next to her noticed it as well and nods.

"It is. It truly is a good song and movie…even if the company did try to screw it over." **(A/N I do believe Disney did screw over this movie. It really is an amazing movie and there is a Youtube Video about it, called Treasure Planet-Disney's Biggest Failure by BREADSWORD and yes that user name is in all caps. Go look it up.)** They stopped talking and watched on as Cobalt and Tyler went to the microphone to sing their parts while Nave and Kahel waited for theirs.

 _(Tyler and Cobalt)_

 _And I want a moment to be real_

 _Want to touch things I don't feel_

 _Want to hold on_

 _And feel I belong_

 _(Nave and Kahel)_

 _And how can the world want me to change_

 _They're the ones that stay the same_

 _They don't know me_

 _'Cause I'm not here_

Coco simply looked at her faunus teammate who looked sheepish then sighed.

"Yeah I had that feeling before. But that was then, besides I have you guys now Coco." Velvet told her leader to which Coco simply nods as Yatsu puts his hand on her shoulder and giving her a nod as well, in a comforting, brotherly way. Vel smiled back at her teammates as she turns back to watch brother and his team continue to play this song that's she's remembers so much from back when she was little

 _(Kahel)_

 _And you see the things they never see_

 _All you wanted I could be_

 _(Cobalt)_

 _Now you know me_

 _And I'm not afraid_

 _(Nave)_

 _Now I want to tell you who I am_

 _Can you help me be a man_

 _(Tyler)_

 _No They can't break me_

 _As long as I know who I am!_

"I say we found our entertainment relief for the dance." Fox brings up as the others nod in response as the bunny faunus caught on something.

"Hey are they adding words into the song?" Coco finally noticed and was gonna say more before they heard another thing added on. She decided to not say anymore until the rest of the song was over.

 _(Nave and Cobalt)_

 _And I want a moment to be real_

 _Want to touch things I don't feel_

 _Want to hold on_

 _And feel I belong_

 _(Tyler and Kahel)_

 _And how can the world want me to change_

 _They're the ones that stay the same_

 _They can't see me_

 _But I'm still here_

"OOOOO this is the best part!" Velvet jumped up and down excitedly for the next part of the song, which while it's good is also the saddest part of the movie.

"Hhhmmm let us see what they decide to do." The white eyed boy said as he patiently waited for the next and final parts of the song.

 _(Kahel)_

 _They can't tell me who to be_

 _(Nave)_

 _'Cause I'm not what they see_

 _(Cobalt)_

 _Yeah this world is still sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me_

 _(Tyler)_

 _And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe!_

Cobalt looked at the boys as Tyler held the last note and mouthed to them all,

"All Together now!" to which the other boys nod and began to sing together for the final part of the song.

 _(All boys)_

 _And I want a moment to be real_

 _Want to touch things I don't feel_

 _Want to hold on_

 _And feel I belong_

 _And how can you say I'll never change_

 _They're the ones that stay the same_

 _I'm the one now_

 _'Cause I'm still here_

 _(Tyler)_

 _Yes I'm the one_

 _'Cause I'm still here_

 _(Nave)_

 _I'm still here_

 _(Kahel)_

 _I'm still here_

 _(Cobalt)._

 _I'm still here_

* * *

 **(Song Ends)**

* * *

Tyler and Kahel finished up the rest of the song with Kahel silently hitting the cymbals with Nave taking off the Bass after fixing the strings and cleaning it. Cobalt put the microphone stand back but not before staring in awe at his team, seeing their new secret talents come out in full force before going in to a chuckle then full blown laughter as his team looked at him confused.

"Oh man guys, if we didn't have any aura or semblance, we could be a rock band going across all of Anima. I've never heard anybody play and sing that well guys!" He said as he continued to laugh joyfully. Kahel just shook his head and sighed with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, same here. To be honest I wasn't expecting all three of you boys to have this sort of talent. Kinda feels nice to know I'm not the only one."

"Well looks like that's one more secret let loose….well a good secret anyways." Nave mentioned as Tyler sighed.

"Just as long as nobody knows as well I'm perfectly fine with that." As soon as he said that, they heard a knock on the door and window, making him groan in misery. "Oh..great. Thank you _sssooo_ very much Karma." Cobalt went over to the door and turned the knob to open it, only to have him get pulled by the door swinging the other way and making him fall to the floor. He looked at the shoes and immediately knew that it was his sister's shoes and it was his sister that opened the door.

"COBALT IT'S BEEN TOO LONG SINCE YOU SANG!" The heir gasped as he felt her try to pick him up from his gut…only for her to struggle with it and just making him lose his breath….a couple of times. Nave simply came out and leaned on the wall outside with a smirk.

"Ah sisters, always a pain eh buddy?" he then looked up and saw three people he didn't recognize. "Hm? Uuummm…"

"Yo brother who is it?" all of them looked back to see Kahel and Tyler poke their heads out to see the other people outside who then made a groan and rubbed his eyes. "Oh today is not my day…not only did one person knows, not two, not three but now SEVEN people know about it." He muttered as he looked at them. "So uh…..who are you guys again?"

"We already know Vel over there." Kahel pointed to the bunny faunus who just decided to help Cobalt up before hugging him. "But we don't know you three." He narrowed his eyes, seeing it was three humans. "Are you three harassing her? We don't tolerate anyone har-"

"Wait no they aren't harassing me!" Velvet broke the hug and ran to her teammates….that she hasn't introduced to her brother's team….yet….meaning… "This is my team! Team CFVY." The boys just looked surprised as Tyler and Kahel came out and stood next to Nave who was still leaning on the wall and Cobalt who was rubbing his gut. Velvet walked over to the red haired boy as she introduced him to the others. "This is Fox Alister." He nods to the boys as Tyler looked confused into Fox's eyes.

"Hey before you continue quick question." Everyone looked at him as he went on. "And not to be rude, but….are you blind?"

"Tyler!" Nave scolded his brother as Fox held his hand up.

"It's alright. I get that a lot and no you are not being rude. It be me asking about that left eye of yours." Everyone was surprised to hear that from Fox as Tyler unconsciously put his left hand to his left eye, which gotten a bit more silver in the corner than a week ago. "Anyways to answer your question, no I'm not blind. It's just a weird eye color I just happen to have. My luck right?" he chuckled as Velvet went over to the peaceful giant.

"A-anyways, this is Yatsuhashi Daichi. Our muscle of the team." Said giant bowed his head as Velvet finished introducing him.

"It's an honor to meet the boys who became friends with Velvet. And her brother." Kahel took a step forward as Yatsu lifted his head and did the same.

"Same here man. Good to have a friendly giant as a friend." The fox faunus lifted his head with a smile as the giant gave a smile of his own.

"And last but not least, this is our leader! Coco Adel!" Coco walked over to the leader and pushed her sunglasses down a bit to show her eyes and smirked at the boy.

"So you're one of the teams that has been the talk among first years huh? The ones where they already had a mission under their belt and succeeded? A surprisingly new record for a first mission completed by a first year team and record time as well?" Velvet was trying to wave her off from asking the question, not knowing if the other two boys had recovered, but Cobalt simply chuckled as he heard the news.

"Huh…I didn't know that." He then looked at Kahel who looked surprised. "Hey buddy did you know about that?"

"Nope. That's a first for me." He said as he looked at Nave. "Yo wolf mate how about you?"

"Well like that little nickname. But no I haven't heard of anything like that. Hey brother how about you?" Nave looked to his brother who put his hand down and shook his head. Coco the just had herself a chuckle.

"Well at least you boys have no big ego like many of these teams. It's good to hear that." She sighed as she began to talk about what she had originally had wanted to talk about. "Anyways, we are getting off track. Velvet here had something to show us, mainly you four." The four boys were confused as she clarified. "Let me explain. You see, we're in charge of music for the dance this year for the Vytal Festival. We have a DJ coming here, however, he did request a break during the middle of it. While we didn't want it, he was a pretty good DJ, so we need some entertainment in the downtime. And I think we found it in you boys."

"So let me see if I got this right…" Cobalt started as a hand on his chin, rubbing it. "You guys are in charge of the dance, got a DJ but unfortunately need a way to keep up with the entertainment and you guys found and want us to be that entertainment?" he asked, making Coco nod in response.

"Yep. You can play any song. Two or three doesn't matter, as long as you keep it up until the guy comes back. What do you say?" She offered as the boys looked at each other and began to think about it. They get to play in front of everyone then do whatever they want to do later. But the problem was what songs to play…until both Nave and Cobalt had ideas of what to play. Another problem is keeping it a secret. Both looked at each other and knew what was the idea was.

"Will anyone know about us?" Cobalt asked as Coco shook her head.

"That we can keep a secret. No problem. Nobody will know anything about you guys playing for until the actual performance. What do you say?" Cobalt looked at his team, first to Kahel who had a smirk and nods. Then to Nave who closes his eyes with a smile and nods as well. Then to the younger boy who then sighs in agony.

"Gggrrrreeeeaaaattttt…..show off my talents in front of Beacon?" But then changed his attitude to one that says 'oh well' and shrugs. "Well it's bound to happen anyways. Fuck it I'm down." Cobalt smiled at him before turning to Coco and shaking her hand.

"Ok you got a deal." Coco smiled as Velvet got excited to see her brother play in front of everyone for the first time.

"Good to hear. Now if you excuse us, we have a training session to get to. So you guys can work on songs for the dance. See you all later." She then turned around to go out of the room, with her team in tow with Velvet giving them back a wave to them with a smile and looked back to leave as Cobalt sighed.

"Well….looks like we got some work to do. Wanna train or go over songs?" the boys looked at each other only to just shrug and walk towards to the training area as training sounds better than to sit around and think of songs.

"Ok well since we are going to train, I got a song in mind for the dance…"

* * *

 **Keeper: Hey guys! That's the end of the chapter. And the end of volume 1.5 of this story. Sorry it took so long.**

 **Jaune: Yeah….uh what happened? I know you two took a break and….Where's Bear?**

 ***Walks out of the portal slowly* Right here…sorry about that guys.**

 **Keeper: *Walks over to Bear* Hey man, you doing ok? I know you had to leave for a bit.**

 ***Sighs* Doing better now, had to uh…deal with some things.**

 **Jaune: So that's the end of the chapter? Wait, so what happens now? What songs did those boys chose? Where the heck are we?**

 **Keeper: All that will be explained later man. Anyways, since you're here Jaune, you can stay as we talk about why there was a small delay in this chapter. Or rather, let's have Bear explain it….if your up for it man.**

 **Yeah I can do that. *Looks at the audience* Hey guys sorry about the delay, as Keeper said we were dealing with personal things….when I say we….i mean me. As in I had a lot of stress happen lately and….i ended up in a place I wasn't really expecting, in a hospital….for a while. So yeah I had some problems but now I'm better and ready for this coming year. Have to say, wasn't expecting this new year to start off like this. But at least I can say that this chapter is finished, and it's good to be back.**

 **Keeper: Good to have you back brother. Anyways, thanks for all of your support guys, and we are going to get started with Volume 2! That's right it's time to jump into it! Yes we know that Volume six is over and holy…shit…..bye bye Adam.**

 **Yes, yes that's a shame but SUMMER ROSE! She's here finally!**

 **Jaune: Isn't that….Ruby's mom? Why did it take so long?**

 **Oh who the hell knows** , **But now we get to go to Atlas. Kinda wondering what's gonna happen now. Anyways, sorry we are going to get right into the next chapter so thanks everyone! Let's have Jaune read the famous thing we have always said.**

 **Jaune: Uh ok then….ummmm You..know the drill? Like, Favorite, Comment, etc and Keeper and Bear will see you all next chapter? With….a member of team RWBY instead? Can I go?**

 **Keeper: Yeah you can go now man thanks for everything. See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Oh and..before we forget, we almost have ten thousand views on this story! we gained some more new followers so from the bottom of our hearts, thank you everybody for reading out story!**


	22. Chapter 21: Welcome to Volume 2!

**Blake (V1-3): *Walks into the room unaware reading a book* Hhhmmm….why…does it feel off here? *notices the audience and not familiar RWBY room* Wait….where am i?**

 **Keeper: Your in our little realm now Blake. *Walks in with Bear who's feeling great* sorry about the wait, Bear had to finish up something and now…well Bear why don't you tell them?**

 **Gladly! I'm feeling a hell of a lot better guys! Like I'm back to normal! *Grinning ear from ear* And you Blakey, are in for a treat so What's up Everyone! This is Kahlibear with Keeper of the One Winged Angel back with another chapter of Against All Odds! And the start of VOLUME TWO!**

 **Blake: Wait…..i remember seeing a note telling me to be ready for a look into another universe….was it you two?**

 **Keeper: Yep! We already got JNPR in here and they caught a glimpse of it so now it's your turn Blake, along with the rest of RWBY. If you excuse me, *Turns to the audience* So like bear said, it's the start of Volume two with the first chapter. So how would it be different with how things went in the first volume? What would be the same? Only time will tell and for you Blake, you get to see an alternate version of you in this story.**

 **Blake: I see… *Closes book and puts it away* This I have to see. So how do you guys start it off?**

 **Ah! Like this! So without further ado guys, the disclaimer is in the first chapter and Let's….GO!**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

 _Person singing:_ _(Lead Singer)_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person.**_

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 _Texting: 'Yo!'_

 _Spirit talking: "_ _ **Hello"**_

 _Spirit Thinking:_ _ **'Interesting'**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: The Best day ever!**

* * *

 **In Vale a couple months later**

* * *

It's been a couple months in Vale as Christmas came and gone for the kingdom as the townsfolk started to finish up the clean up. The tree they had in the middle of town came down as the other townspeople started to carry it out of the city of Vale. Meanwhile, the owner of Dust Til Dawn was putting up a banner of his newly re-opened store thanks to help from a few people and his Dust has been restocked and he's happy for this re-opening. He stood on the ladder finally hooking on the banner as he starts to climb down the ladder….only for someone to accidentally bump into the ladder, making him fall down, only a short fall. He rubbed his lower back as he looked at the person who did it as he saw a green haired woman.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry about that I'm not really from around here." It was Emerald as she held her hand out to help the old man, who smiled and took her hand, getting back up as he dusted his pants. "I was looking for this shop. Could you help me out please?" She brought out the slip of paper with an address as the old man pointed her in the direction of the shop she's looking for. She smiled and thanked him as she walked by a building, where Mercury was leaning on hidden from the elder man.

"Ha! I knew you were lost." Emerald looked behind her and scowled at the gray eyed boy and walked back to him.

"Mercury…" She brings out a wallet that had full of lien and waved it in the boy's face. "I will seriously pay you to shut up…just to shut up only."

"Even though that's not your money?" he quipped at her making her groan.

"It can be yours for five minutes of silence. That's it. Just five minutes!" Mercury put a hand to his chin and rubbed it in a sarcastic way.

"Hhhhmmmm….no deal." The mint haired girl moans in agony and takes the money but throws the wallet away as the gray haired boy followed her. They walked for a while, passing by a café that Sun and Blake went in before the battle at the docks but instead, having a couple drinking tea. "So how much farther is it? This place is dull and starting to bore me."

"Well maybe for you, but I kinda like it here. We are just a few blocks away and with the tall buildings, diverse culture…" Emerald started with Mercury cutting her off by adding,

"And the many people that are easy to pickpocket." Mercury said as Emerald stops in her tracks.

"Well…that's every city." But before Mercury can say anything, Emerald noticed the building and was confused. "Wait hold on….this isn't right."

"What isn't?" Mercury walked back to her and saw the building and was confused as well. "Wait….is this the right address?"

"Yeah it has to be!" She brings up a slip of paper that had a picture…a picture of Tukson's old store in Vale. "Yeah it should be here!"

"Did he leave already? How did this flow right under us?" The gray eyed boy just looked at Emerald and sighed. "We better tell Torchwick about this. This WAS his job to do and he did fail it."

"Your right. W-we need to go. Cinder's not going to be happy." And with that, they both headed out to tell their superior about what's happened….unaware that a person in a black coat was watching from above and noticed them in sight.

"Seems like their pawns are on the move and their plans have started.. or it would have started with whatever they had planned on at this shop. Better tell the boss." The person in the black coat said in a feminine tone as she jumps off the roof and disappears into the shadows.

* * *

 **Beacon academy cafeteria with RWBY and CKTN**

* * *

The teams have reunited for their second semester as they got over their holiday break. The brothers went back to their family shop in Patch Cobalt went to go visit his family with Velvet with the promise to Blake to introduce them to her one day. The sisters decided to bring Weiss, Kahel and Blake with them as she didn't want to be alone during the Christmas break. Everyone had a good time, especially Kahel and Blake as they got to experience a family get together with Ruby and Yang. But now that it's over, Blake had one thing on her mind…The White Fang and why they are working with Torchwick. As of right now, she's looking at her journal with all the writings of it being the Fang and of her…former mentor. Cobalt noticed this, among other things like where the Red Reaper and his young archer are since Yang and Nave are eating together while Yang was catching fruits thrown by Nora, Kahel and Weiss were talking and eating while noticing the fox faunus having a big smile on his face and the rest of JNPR aside from Nora was talking about the next semester. Yang also saw this and had a big grin and leaned towards Blake.

"So what are you doing? Looking up new things to try with your boyfriend?" Yang cheekily asked, making Cobalt and Blake blush with the cat faunus answering her partner.

"N-no Yang. I was looking over notes from the last semester." She closed the notebook so that Yang didn't see it…and secretly Cobalt as well as she wanted to tell him in private. "Besides don't you have things you can do with your boyfriend over there?" Nave's ears twitched at the calling of his name and turned to look at Blake with a confused look. Yang however was blushing herself and waved her partner off.

"Well that's lame." She catches a grape thrown by Nora as Nave looked at the two girls.

"Uh…did you say something Blake? I didn't catch that." Blake opened her mouth to reply only for the brawler to quickly cut her off.

"Oh uh she was going over notes and asked if you did the same!" she nervously chuckled with Nave raising an eyebrow then shrugging.

"Yeah I did. So did Tyler. Speaking of which where is he?" That's when they heard a binder with the words "Best Day Ever!" written over the crossed off "Property of Weiss Schnee" on it, slam down hard on the table with a smirking Tyler with his girlfriend Ruby near the end of the table, surprising everyone there.

"You rang?" Ruby then cleared her throat as she addressed the table.

"Sisters…Friends….Weiss!"

"Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, me and my boyfriend had a dream!" Yang snickered at that.

"Oh this has to be good. Especially if Ruby dreamt about Tyler." Ruby ignored it as she kept going with her speech.

"A dream where one day, the twelve of us will come together…"

"As a family." Tyler put in his two cents as Ruby continued.

"And we all have the most fun anyone has ever had…Ever!" Weiss squinted her eyes at the binder as she realized it was hers.

"Hey wait a minute…is that my binder?! Did you steal it? I've been looking for it ever since I got here!" Ruby made the peace signs and nervously laughs.

"I'm…not a crook." Weiss deadpanned at the red leader then looked at the Ghost who held his hands up.

"No I didn't do anything…..yet." he told her as Blake had to ask her leader.

"Um…what exactly are you talking about?" Ruby pointed to her and smiled.

"I'm talking about kicking this semester off with a bang!" She told them as she saw the evil intent of saying something like a pun….which did happen.

"I rather kick it off with a Yang!" Nave chuckled at the pun while everyone else groaned and Nora tossed an apple towards the blondes head, hitting her.

"Boo!" Nora yelled out as Yang glared at her.

"Seriously Yang? That one was not a good pun." Tyler deadpanned as Ruby tried to regain the conversation.

"Look guys, it's been a good holiday break and between the exchange students coming in and the tournament that's coming up soon, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start up again tomorrow."

"Something I'm kinda not looking forward too." Tyler muttered as Kahel and Blake gave the boy an amused look, knowing that they heard what he said.

"Which is why I've….along with my boyfriend of course." The archer gives Ruby a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle at the affection. "Have taken the time to schedule a series of glorious events for us today!" While she was explaining it, her sister, still glaring at Nora, picked up the apple and throws it across the room where it hits someone they don't recognized.

"And trust me, it is glorious. I helped out as well." The younger Convel added as Weiss mocked being scared.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you two have in store." She told them as Kahel nods in the same way.

"Ah my fellow friend, you shall be amazed at what we have in store."

"I don't know guys…" Blake spoke up as everyone looked at her. "I might sit this one out." She looks at Cobalt then puts her head on his shoulders as he gently rubs her hair.

"I'm kinda with you on that one kitten. Even though it's fun with what you guys have planned out. I'm just hoping it's not to extreme."

"Well sit out or not you two." Weiss started as she looked at everyone else. "I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team…AND a family." She mainly looked at Tyler at the word family part, making him smile at that. Ever since the birthday party, she made it her goal to hang out with the young boy as much as she can, along with the older brother and the heir. Needless to say, she considers him her brother as well as the other two. She stands up as they heard Nora call out something. "I think that…" She gets cut off, making everyone's eyes widen seeing that it was a pie landing on her face and look towards the cuprit, who tries to deny it and point the blame on Ren as Jaune and Pyrrha looked absolutely flabbergasted at what happened.

"Oh boy….this isn't going to end well." Kahel groaned as Nora and Yang looked at the boys who simply got up with the exception of Tyler who's already standing and looked at the group, knowing where this is going. "Sorry, I rather not get in the middle of this. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to any of you to choose sides."

"Amen to that." Cobalt said as he looked at Blake. "Sorry I just can't choose between my best friend and my girlfriend. I hope you understand." She smiles and nods.

"I do. Don't worry your not in trouble." She told him, making him sigh.

"Thank you. Besides I doubt the brothers over there would make it fair to turn on their girlfriends and friends."

"Yeah ain't that the truth." Nave said as he looked at Yang, who nods and smiles.

"Oh you can make it up to me later Wolfie ok?"

"Sure thing Sunshine." Tyler and Ruby looked at each other and nods.

"Same thing as these two Rubes?" The archer asks and Ruby nods.

"Yep I have a feeling that Weiss wants revenge on Nora." Meanwhile outside of the cafeteria, there were two boys, not from Beacon walking towards the entrance of the cafeteria. One of them was Sun, the other one was a teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. The boy was wearing a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar, and a silver reticle across the back as well as sporting a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides, as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. There were notable accessories within his attire include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles typically worn on his forehead.

"Geez…that's harsh man." The blue haired boy said as Sun was relaying the details that's happened at the docks. "And you mean to tell me this sixteen year old boy stood up to this faunus's parents?"

"Yeah Neptune. He was freaking awesome!" Sun told his friend, the now named Neptune Vasilias, as he continued. "Anyways me and Blake were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy and I know it sounds gross but it was awesome!"

"Nice." Neptune complimented as Sun kept going on.

"I know right! But while we were fighting this guy, I looked to the other side and saw the little dude scare this fox faunus's mom so bad that I think she believes in ghosts now. Oh the best part about the girl is she's a faunus too!" But what Neptune doesn't know was that Blake has told Sun not to tell anyone about her secret, along with her teammates and friends who promised the same thing. Sun realizes his mistake and made to correct it. "But that part is a secret. Not the one where you go behind my back and tell Scarlet about it afterwards. This is really important that you keep it secret."

"Whoa man, I got it. I got it." Neptune told him as he learned his lesson from the last time.

"You better man." He said as they continued walking towards the cafeteria, unaware that the food fight has started with another student hitting the window. "These guys are the best! No offense to you guys but I also found my long lost best friend back when I was young! Oh man I can't wait to introduce you to Cobalt!" Neptune and the other boys heard from the monkey faunus about the Heir and were surprised that he was friends with him, and was skeptical about it.

"I still don't believe you are friends with the heir of the biggest weapons company in all of Remnant." The blue haired boy voiced out, to which Sun ignored. "But also no offense taken." They got to the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Oh you'll see my friend. Ok they are in here and for the love of all things mighty, whatever that may be, please be cool."

"Dude…" Sun looked at his friend and saw he had a sparkle in his smile, to which he internally sighed at the stupidity at his statement.

"Good point. Alright then." He took a deep breath as he went to open the door. "Here goes!" as soon as he opened the door, there were students running out of there screaming about getting away from what's about to happen. Sun still looked excited but Neptune was curious and worried about what was going on as he kept watching kids running in and out of the cafeteria. Sun then saw his best friend with his team on the side watching as Nora stood up on top of many stacked tables.

"HA HAHAHAHA! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! ALL BOW DOWN TO US!" she screamed out with the rest of JNPR on the other tables looking down as Ruby stomped her foot on one of the other tables and pointed at the "Queen" and the others.

"Justice will be swift! It will be painful!" She grabs a carton of milk and crushes it in her hands as she raises her hand up in the air. "IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!" the remaining members of RWBY stood next to their leader with their hands up in the air as they also yelled out…

"YEAH! DOWN WITH THE QUEEN!" and with that, the start of the food fight begins. **(A/N ok just for your information guys, I nor Keeper can not do that food fight justice with our story. If you want to watch it I suggest you do. [Keeper: Amen to that. Hell with Blake here she understands.] {Blake: Don't remind me…} Anyways, back with the story.)** Meanwhile with the boys, they managed to grab some other food before the fight began. As soon as the food fight began, they watched and kept eating their food little by little.

"So how long until Goodwitch comes here and stops everything?" Cobalt asks his team as Nave took his steak and took a bite out of it.

"Beats me. Probably within the first five minutes." He guessed as he watched his girlfriend go for the turkey and started to fight Ren who was wielding leeks. He thought he watched Ren take a peek of his girlfriend but then realized it was most likely an accident as he would get it from Nora. "Ok I had a weird thought but It was nothing." Tyler knew the reason as he also had a piece of steak, medium rare luckily enough for him, as he watched Ruby command her team.

"Eh I know what your talking about brother." He took a bite of his steak as Kahel saw a can of people like grapes soda coming at him due to Pyrrha using the cans to Blake, with one of them went off course, and caught it no problem.

"Huh…I was feeling a bit parched. Thank you random can." He opened the can and took a sip of it. "So who the hell made up the name People like Grapes soda?" Cobalt looked at his partner and shrugged.

"I have no idea." He looked at the brothers. "Any of you two know?" Tyler then looked at Nave with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey isn't that from when that brit guy from the Achieve Men said when they did an interview?"

"Oh you mean Gavin? Yeah I remember him saying something like that. That got me to laugh at his stupidity." Nave answered with a chuckle as he and Kahel's faunus ears twitched at the foot steps coming towards them.

"Hey we got company guys." Kahel announced as the boys turned towards the company they were about to have, but also cautious. Ever since the mission, they all decided to show caution to those approaching them, even if they are unarmed. With the exception of Nave and Tyler, Cobalt and Kahel practiced their hand-to-hand combat skills with them taking one of the brothers as their trainer. Needless to say, they improved, mainly Cobalt since Kahel uses his gauntlets. But their cautiousness proved to be a little silly as they see Sun and Neptune walking towards them with a smile on Sun's face.

"SUN! What's up man?! Where have you been?" Cobalt exclaimed as Yang gets launched into the air, making the boys flinch at who sent her that high.

"I'm good and ouch….is she gonna be ok?" The monkey faunus asks as the boyfriend of Yang spoke up.

"Oh yeah she will be fine. She's gone through worse than this." He told them as he looked at the monkey faunus. "Good to see you Sun."

"Yeah you too man. You and the little dude." Tyler nods and smiles as he looks at the newest person standing beside Sun and staring at the fight in awe

"So who's the blue hair dude?" Kahel noticed the boy as he saw Weiss get knocked back into the arms of Ruby. Kahel saw then looked at the boy and saw he was looking at the same thing and narrowed his eyes

' _Ok…..don't know his name but immediately don't like him.'_

"Oh right! Thanks for reminding me!" Sun exclaimed as he introduced his friend. "This is Neptune! Neptune Vasilias, one of my teammates on my team! The nerd of the team." Neptune heard this and sighed at his friend's antics.

"I prefer intellectual. Thank you very much." He cleared his throat and addressed the others. "Yes my name is Neptune, pleasure to meet you. Hopefully my leader here has been good to you guys." He told them. During the time Sun has been at Beacon, he's told the boys about his team and how he's leader of his own team with the name being just like how RWBY is, Team SSSN. Cobalt decides to introduce the boys as Tyler looks back towards the food fight.

"Well pleased to meet you as well. As Sun might have told you, I am Cobalt Dragunov. Leader of my team CKTN. This is Kahel Fuchs." The fox faunus simply grunts in acknowledgment, a forced one. The heir raised an eyebrow at this but continued on. "These are the brothers, Nave Convel…"

"What's up Neptune?" The wolf faunus said as he looked at the blue haired boy then back to the fox faunus confused at his greeting but realized immediately what it was and chose not to speak up about until later. But he did look at his brother then towards the fight and noticed Ruby standing up, looking to prepare for the final move.

"..And last but not least his younger brother, Tyler Convel." Neptune looked confused as he looked between the brothers, noticing that one was human and the other one was faunus. Kahel was also wondering that now that it's been brought up and wanted to ask Nave all about that but heard said younger brother talk to them.

"Nice to meet you Nep….brace for an impending storm." He was confused as well as the other members of the team until they saw Ruby getting prepared to take down every single member in one swoop.

"Oh shit! Brace guys!" Cobalt yelled out as Ruby used her semblance and charged forward towards the team.

"H-holy shit!" Kahel yelled out as he grabbed onto a pillar and used his semblance to keep him steady as JNPR got swept away and smashed into the wall, trapping them as the food that followed Ruby flew straight towards them. The food started hitting them for a few seconds as they gave up and let it hit them. Ruby lands as now JNPR falls off the wall as the boys, aside from Tyler who had a smile on his face, were in awe at the red reaper's finishing move.

"Hehe that's my girlfriend right there guys!" The archer proudly stated as Ruby looked at her boyfriend and blushed a bit as Sun laughed at the mess that has happened.

"See why I love these guys?" He looks to Neptune, who was the unfortunate soul that was covered in soda and food scowling and looking down at the mess on his clothes.

"Great….gonna have to clean this up before I meet the others." Kahel heard this and internally grin at the predictament of the blue hair boy and silently chuckled….that is until they heard the doors open and a upset Goodwitch storming into the cafeteria and used her semblance to fix everything in the cafeteria, especially the tables that were ruined and the food that had been used as weapons, aside from the food that CKTN was eating as they finished it and their drinks.

"Children. Please. Do NOT play with your food." She looked at the group as Nora burped.

"Uh….we had no part of this?" the fox faunus weakly put out as he was scared of the head deputy. Nave looked up to the ceiling and walked over to a certain spot and held his arms out in a way to catch someone in a bridal carry. Cobalt raised an eyebrow until they heard Yang come crashing down and into his arms. She looked at him, blushing at the fact he caught her and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Wolfie." She thanked him. Nave was about to say something….only for someone to interrupt him.

"Hey Yang, thanks for dropping in. Have a nice fall?" Everyone stopped and looked at the young boy as he begun to realize what he said and slowly widening his eyes. "Uh…no I didn't make a-"

"You just made a pun Fly Boy!" Kahel pointed at his brother in all but blood as Tyler shook his head.

"No, no no no no! I did not!"

"Aww Wolfie, he's finally embraced the puniness of us! I'm so proud!" Yang said, fake wiping a tear from her eye as she did the same to him.

"Oh it brings a tear to my eye." He said as he started to laugh along with the others as Tyler tried to defend himself….only to hang his head with Ruby coming behind him and patting his back. He looks behind her and smiles as Cobalt goes over to Blake and locks her in an one arm hug, to which she blushes but returns with a smile on her face as well. Ozpin comes in behind Goodwitch and puts his hand on her shoulders.

"Let it go. Just this one time." She sighs at the request as she looks at the group.

"They're supposed to be the protectors of the world. And yet…they do this. Will they be ready for the world after this?"

"They are and they will be. But we must let them be kids and let them act like this. After all, it won't last forever and the world is a cold and scary place." He said as he turns around. "Just remember, CKTN knows all to well about it. After all, they did go on that mission not that long ago." And with that, he walks out of the room as Goodwitch looks at the boys with solemn eyes. The head master was right and she knows it, the boys had already experience something she thought would never happen this early in their careers. But she sees how they recovered from it, having a small smile on her face as she walks off to go be with the headmaster, wondering what else this day will bring.

 **RWBY dorm room**

Before they continue on with the best day ever, the three teams had to go clean up in their rooms. The girls of RWBY got there first and already got prepared so now they are waiting on the boys and JNPR. Ruby managed to get her game that they could play together, Yang made her hair into into a ponytail as Blake kept reading her Hero and Avenger book as she knew that the young archer would want to read it with her. After the birthday party and she gave him another copy of it, to her surprise whenever Cobalt wasn't able to join her or hang out with her due to leadership class along with Ruby, Tyler would join her in reading that book, asking questions about it and talk to her more about it, becoming like the little brother of the group like Ruby was the little sister of the group since both are younger than them. Weiss however, noticed that the girls were all ready and looking pretty for good reasons….for their boyfriends. Her however….she didn't have a boyfriend. During the time she spent with Kahel during the winter break, she learned that she did have a huge crush on him and she wanted to confess to him….but every time she kept getting interrupted by the sisters or something else going on. She wanted to tell him but then she got scared that someone would tip off her dad or anyone else about her dating a faunus so she kept it quiet. She didn't know how she could keep this in but she did want to try with him…provided if he felt the same way but in her mind, she thinks that he doesn't.

"Alright! We got the game and we are prepared for later on today. Are you girls ready?!" Ruby exclaimed as they heard the shower end with the CKTN's room. Yang nods in excitement as Blake also nods while reading her book. Weiss took a while to answer back, making Ruby look at the heiress with concern. "Weiss? You ready?"

"Hm?" the ice queen then looks back at the leader before answering. "Oh. Yes I'm ready." She gets up, all dressed in her clean uniform as well as the other girls and made her way to the door until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Yang with a concern look on her face.

"Hey is everything ok?" she asked her in a worried tone as Weiss sighed.

"Yes I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." She told them but the three girls don't buy it, meanwhile Blake's ears catch on to what sounds like a wrestling match in the other boys' room. And it sounds like it's the brother Convels that were doing the wrestling with her boyfriend saying something like 'be careful you guys.' With Kahel adding in, 'I got five lien on Nave.' Making her chuckle as Weiss continues on. "Can we just go into the library?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong Weiss. And I know there's something wrong." Yang told her before narrowing her eyes. "Wait…does it have to do with our fellow Fox faunus?" Weiss's eyes widen as well as Blake's with the cat faunus seeing her teammate's cheeks change color to red and look away from them. While before Blake would have been against it, she knew for a couple of weeks that Kahel does have a crush on Weiss and vice versa, so she didn't have a problem with them trying it out, hell they might as well complete the set with RWBY and CKTN dating each other. Weiss sighs as Blake heard thumping on her and Yang's side of the room, noticing a crack starting to form in the wall.

"Um….guys?" Blake said out loud, only for her to be ignored by Weiss sighing and nodding.

"Fine…yes…it's true it has to do with Kahel. But it's not like I haven't tried, you guys keep interrupting us….like what we did with Blake and Cobalt. But even then, does he even feel the same way?" Weiss groans and rubs her temples on her head. "Anyways, I think it's best I don't say anything until me and Kahel have time to be alone…and to where we won't be interrupted. Because I don't know if he has the same feelings. Now can we please go?" She pleaded. Yang sighs as she realizes what she means is right. But the others knew that they both DID have feelings for each other, they just don't see it yet. In a sense, it's like Tyler to Ruby, and Yang to Nave as well as Cobalt and Blake….kinda in a sense. But before Yang could even say anything, they all heard Cobalt yell out.

"WAIT GUYS! THAT'S THE GIRLS'..!"

 **CRASH! RIP!**

The girls jump in shock as they see Nave spearing Tyler through the wall, crashing into Blake's bed and onto the floor, leaving a huge hole in the wall that separated CKTN and RWBY's dorm room. Everyone stood in shock as RWBY's door opened as Jaune and therest of JNPR opened their door to see inside their room. The loud crash was sure to alert the head deputy.

"…Room…" Cobalt weakly said as he sighed. "I just hope that Ms. Goodwitch doesn't come-"

"What's going on here?!"

"…here…"

"Huh, speak of the devil and ye shall appear." Kahel said with Cobalt deflated hearing the head deputy's voice coming from the halls with Ozpin tailing her. She walks into the RWBY's room as Nave and Tyler slowly start to get up from the crash.

"Ugh….did anyone get the number on that car?" The young archer said as he shook his head and look at his older brother. He then gets a grin as he prepares for a finishing move he's saw and watched before. Nave slowly looked up and saw this and smirks, knowing he can reverse it. But before they could do anything, they got stopped by Goodwitch, being raised from her semblance. "H-hey! What the?!"

"What's going on?!" Nave yelled out. "We are in our room!"

"EHEM!" both boys froze up as they slowly looked towards the voice and saw that….they weren't in their room. They were in RWBY's room….with the four girls….and a huge hole in the wall…with their teammates having wide eyes at the display….and they were in the air by Goodwitch….with the headmaster next to them.

"N-Nave?"

"Yeah Tyler?"

"…..We fucked up didn't we?"

"Yeah….we did…."

"Language! And what are you two boys doing?!" Goodwitch scolded the boys as they started to shrink at her voice. "You two have demolished part of this building! Made a hole and not only that but into a GIRL'S ROOM! Have you no indecency?" Goodwitch was tapping on her arms waiting for an answer. "WELL?!"

"U-um….well….we figured it could be good experience for all of us? For all eight of us to live together?" Tyler weakly said as Goodwitch glared hard at the young archer making him flinch. "W-well think about it, JNPR is two boys and two girls, me and the boys are on one team, the girls on another team. JNPR already knows how to live together….so why not us? I mean, it is good experience?" Goodwitch at this time was fuming at how he seemed unsure at this and made up some excuse for both of them. Ozpin however, had other ideas.

"Hhmmm an interesting idea Mr. Tyler." Everyone looked at the headmaster with a look that screamed 'Are you serious? He's buying it?' "As long as you and your brother cleans this up and fix up the room then that's perfectly fine. I give you permission, if it's ok with the other team?" he looks towards the girls who, without knowing it, gave him a nod making him smile. "Excellent. Mr. Tyler, Mr. Nave go clean up this room up while everyone else leaves them to clean this room. Come along Goodwitch." And with that, he leaves as Ms. Goodwitch looks shocked before sighing and joining him. Meanwhile the girls were surprised to hear the news along with the boys as the brothers are let down and looked at each other. While the others were taking in what was said, Goodwitch asked her boss.

"Why did you believe that excuse? You know they weren't thinking about it at all." Ozpin simply chuckled at this.

"Oh I knew it wasn't true. But I had already planned on combining their rooms in the first place, I just needed a reason for me to finally do it."

* * *

 **In the warehouse unknown location**

* * *

"Ah she decides to bring the kids! How thoughtful!" Roman exclaimed as Emerald and Mercury walked into the warehouse where they and the White Fang were hiding the Dust that was stolen. After the arrest of Kahel's former parents, the White Fang were demoralized for a bit before getting back to work. Roman came from behind Emerald and Mercury just as they re-entered the building and swung his arms around them. "Man this is turning out to be just like I am divorcing this one girl….shame I didn't really get married." Emerald shivered in disgust as she pulled away from him, same as Mercury.

"Please…spare us the thought of you procreating." Roman just laughed at the green haired girl.

"Oh that was just a joke….but this however…" He pulled up a piece of paper which didn't seem like much, but to Emerald she looked at it stunned and surprised. "Tells me where you two have been all day. Sheesh you two aren't very sneaky." He saw her try to question him, only for him to beat her to the punch. "I'm a professional, sweetheart. I've done this for years so if you pay attention, maybe you'll learn something. So tell me you two, why do you have this address?" Mercury shrugged and decides to answer him.

"Well, since your going to find out anyways, we were cleaning up your problems."

"You do realize I had that under control right? I would've-"

"Except he's not there anymore." That made Roman stop and look at them in shock. He opened his mouth only for another to call out to them.

"Who's not there anymore?" They looked to the platform above them and saw Cinder on a lift as it was coming down to their lever. "What happened to the runaway?"

"Cinder!" Emerald, at first, was excited to see her only for her to look down in shame as she remembers that they failed the attempt to clean up Roman's mess.

"I thought I told you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale? I told you two, do not think…Obey." The gray eyed boy and red eyed girl simply nod apologetically as Cinder turns to Roman. "So what happened to the runaway? Was he there?"

"No…he wasn't." She looked at Mercury and glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that when Em and I went to Vale, the runaway wasn't even there anymore. Hell his shop was replaced. It's like he went off the grid and completely went away. My bet is that someone already got him but kept it from the papers." He told her, making her raise an eyebrow.

"What about Junior? I thought he was still in Vale?" She looked at Roman as he sighed.

"Well I wasn't able to keep in contact with him because I've been stealing EVERY Dust store in the kingdom. I've gotten this town running scared and the police camped out at every corner! The prices of Dust went through the roof and we are sitting here pretty on an old warehouse with everything Dust than we know what to do with! So excuse me if I haven't been able to…'catch up' with a few buddies of mine….now that you think of it." Roman put his gloved hand to his chin. "We haven't heard ANYTHING from him since I borrowed some of his men back when I raided that one store, where Red and Blue stopped me and that green eyed dude gave you that scar." He pointed to Cinder as she rubbed the scar left from when Tyler shot the arrow at her. She didn't know that it would've left it and thought he missed until Emerald pointed it out afterwards. "Maybe they had something to do with it? I don't know but I would like to know is what you plan on doing so that it can help ME make my robberies smoother."

"Oh Roman, have a little faith." Cinder had a smirk as she walks towards him. "You'll know it what it is when you need to know it." She tells him as he looks away from her. "Besides, we are done stealing dust. It's time for phase two. We're moving out of here so have the White Fang clear out the building. I'll send you the details and coordinates later on tonight." She walks away as she Emerald and Mercury follow her.

"Hey hold on a second." He stops her as she looks back. "What about our new recruit? We haven't used him yet so when are we planning on doing that?" She had an evil grin, making Roman shudder.

"Ah him..do not worry he's actually being useful. He's with Merlot, overlooking his experiments. Apparently, he's found out a way to make an army but needs the right….person, to use. Those three are next up so until we find out when, he will be there to supervise him. After all, he plans on making a return…to break the mind of one of his former friends. One who is still looking for him, according to him along with the three others." Cinder told him as they leave him alone. Roman sighs as he brings out a cigar and brings out a lighter to light it.

"I really don't trust them…but in order to keep Neo safe I have to do this." He sighs as he looks towards the ceiling. "I mean, I did promise her I find her family and bring her back. I know she misses them and I know I dragged her along those jobs, not my choice but we had to do it to survive. Heh she's grown on me." He puffs out smoke and looks back to the White Fang. "Just a little longer, then I'll find a way to leave this group..no matter what…maybe Red and Blue are the ones who can actually HELP me instead of screw me over." With that, he shook his head and begins to tell the White Fang to stand by, hoping that soon he will be able to get out of this shitty situation he's in. and find a way to get him and his partner out of this mess.

* * *

 **Yes this is a short chapter but that's the end of this chapter! Now we got the ball rolling with Volume two!**

 **Blake: So I have the heir as my boyfriend? And what happened to Tukson? He's not dead is he? But also thank you for not showing the food fight, I really don't want to remember all that. It took a while to get the ketchup and mustard out of my hair. Ugh.**

 **Keeper: Oh I bet….but that did look fun! Also we finally and I mean FINALLY, get to see the two teams room get combined together. How it's going to look you will find out next chapter. Anyways, thank you Blake for coming.**

 **Blake: Not a problem, I'm actually itching to see more of this later on. Will I be able to?**

 **Oh yeah, don't worry. You will be seeing more of it soon. But by the time you do, I think the next time it will be joined by your teammates and speaking of which, I believe the white hair girl is next up so thank you again Blake for joining us.**

 **Blake: Thank you for having me. I'm surprised that she would have a crush on a faunus no less. But I guess theres not a lot I really don't know about Weiss. Thanks guys. *Leaves through the portal***

 **So I believe that is it. Anything you want to add Keeper?**

 **Keeper: Aside from happy late St. Patrick's Day? No I believe that's it so thank you guys for tuning in and hopefully next chapter will be longer….oh I have an idea for next chapter Bear I would love to bring you into it.**

 **Alright tell me about it after I send these guys off. Again sorry about the short chapter, for us anyways and you all know the drill! Like, Favorite, Comment etc, and we will see you all in the next chapter! See you later! Alright now tell me about the idea.**


	23. Chapter 22: Welcome to Beacon

***Walks in with Keeper* Haha finally! Some justice is served! And it's only getting better! I can't wait to see what happens next.**

 **Keeper: Too true. It's sad how this happens and yet, nothing has been proven. I hate it when that happens. Anyways, let's talk about that another time. I believe we are here for a new chapter. *looks at the audience* Ah hello everyone, don't worry about what me and Bear are talking about. Just us talking about what's been going on in the real world. Also just to be known, we stand with him.**

 **Amen. We both do because all this is a bunch of bullshit. We both know what is right and what is wrong. Anyways, our guest should be coming soon so greetings everyone! I'm TheKahlibear**

 **Keeper: And I'm Keeper of the One Winged Angel. *Sees Weiss coming through the portal***

 **Weiss (Volume 1-3): *Pops out of the portal* Wha-What?! What's going on here!? *Sees the two unknown people* Who are you two?**

… **Great, just when we did our introductions. That's Weiss Schnee everyone. Anyways, welcome to a new chapter of Against All Odds!**

 **Weiss: Wait….I remember Blake saying something about this…you two have been taking us and our friends to show us this?**

 **Keeper: Yep. And lucky you Ice Queen-**

 **Weiss: HEY!**

 **Keeper: -Your next up on our list. We are going to bring in the sisters soon then we have plans for later on. Anyways, Bear your up with letting everyone know about this chapter while I catch her up to speed.**

 **Roger that, so for this chapter guys we got a familiar general coming in as well as what the two teams have planned out. Plus they get to see the new room for the eight students. Also…we get a certain meeting…but you will find out later. Also before we get into it, yo Keeper! Did you hear?**

 **Keeper: *finishes up getting Weiss up to speed* What's that?**

 **We hit 10,000 Views!**

 **Keeper: Wait what?! *takes a look at the story and sees the views* Holy….fucking….shit…that's fucking amazing guys! Thank you so much for the support like we said but wow this is incredible!**

 **Ha, it's funny, it took a while for the very first story I made to reach that but for this story…man you guys hit it out of the park! From the bottom of our hearts like we continuously say and will continue to say, thank you guys for the support and the love for this story!**

 **Weiss: Wow…that's pretty amazing. To think I just heard about this world and yet you guys get that much? Makes me wonder how much everyone watches our world.**

 **Don't…even..ask. Anyways, Weiss go ahead and take it away.**

 **Weiss: So just say this? *Looks at the writing* The disclaimer is in the first chapter and let's begin this new chapter. Did I do it right?**

 **Yep you did.**

 **Weiss: Ok good, now I get to see this Kahel person Keeper mentioned..**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person.**_

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 _Texting: 'Yo!'_

 _Spirit talking: "_ _ **Hello"**_

 _Spirit Thinking:_ _ **'Interesting'**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty two: Welcome to Beacon, Planning the Investigation**

* * *

 **In the tower with Ozpin and Goodwitch**

* * *

It was later on in the day as the exchange students coming in and getting settled into Beacon, after hearing about the food fight with two of Beacon's top teams, which they were upset about missing it. After dealing with the mishap with RWBY and CKTN, with Ozpin approving of combining the two teams rooms, he and Glynda went back to the headmasters office to wait for the students to get comfortable, only to see some bullheads coming from Atlas flying overhead, signifying the General of Atlas has shown up. Goodwitch sighs as she looks to her boss.

"Ironwood certainly loves to bring his work whenever he travels."

"Ah, well running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But I do agree those are a bit too much. Specially for my liking." Ozpin told her as he sips on his coffee.

"I've been meaning to ask. Why do you care so much about those two teams? RWBY and CKTN? You've had been doing so much for those two and now combining the rooms? I know six of them are in relationships but there are two others that aren't. Why would you do something like this?" she asked him as she was confused about his decisions and why he's into the two teams. He simply chuckles and sighs.

"Well, it's something you wouldn't understand but those eight remind me of this tale. A tale, a legend which I believe is true. You saw the sword that young Nave brought back from the mission?" She nods. "That's part of the legend and why I believe and know it's true." Her eyes begin to widen a bit before they were interrupted by the chime of the elevator, telling them that they have a visitor. "We shall talk about this later Glynda." He calls out to the person still in the elevator, to which the door opens to show a man in the elevator. The man was a well dressed man, with a height of 6'6", with black hair with the sides showing silver and gray on them, black eyebrows and blue eyes with a silver metal strip but is covered by a band-aid. His outfit consists of a white overcoat with a gray undercoat, a black sweater and a red necktie. He wears a white glove on his right hand with suit pants the same color as his overcoat, tucked into silver boots accented in a gray color.

"Ozpin! Good to see you old friend!" The man said as the headmaster of Beacon stood in attention.

"Ah hello General. It's been too long James." Oz told the man, General James Ironwood, puts his hands up and smiles.

"Please, drop the formalities. You know I hate that." Both men walked to each other and shook their hands as Goodwitch also approaches them but faking pleasantries. "Ah Glynda! It has been too long since we last met as well."

"Good to see you too James." Then she drops it all and looks at Ozpin. "I'll be outside. I'm going to check on the boys right now to see how far they have come. With some luck I'm pretty sure they finished it." She starts walking towards the elevator before Ironwood stops her.

"Wait, Glynda." She stops and turns to the general. "I heard from Ozpin you took a team to a village not that long ago and it went FUBAR. The team you shadowed saw things no other teams have seen until they were older and you saw things that you won't forget. Are you doing alright?" She slightly looks at him, a bit stunned that he's actually asking if she's ok and not in a joking tone. She heard the sincerity in his voice and gives him a nod before the elevator doors closed, leaving the two headmasters alone.

"It took a while James, but they are recovered from the mission. Goodwitch and the team that she shadowed." Ironwood sighed as he nods and looks to Ozpin.

"Was it a good idea to send a first year team Oz? I mean, I wouldn't do that yet with my teams."

"It was from the council. You know how hard-headed they can be." James couldn't help but nod at that. "Now, getting back on track here, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin turns to his desk and picks up a mug and kettle holding some coffee, pouring it into the cup as he continues to speak to the Atlas headmaster. "Normally headmasters don't travel with their students, especially for the Vytal Festival coming up." He hands it to Ironwood as they both clink their cups together. "And I do admit, the small fleet of airships quite concerns me a bit."

"Well, I do love this time of year here in Vale." James commented as he takes a sip of his coffee. "And I said it would be a good time to catch up. You know how busy I get with not only being the headmaster but also a general." The Beacon headmaster grunts in acknowledgement. "But concerned is what brought them here. The travel between kingdoms has become difficult and you know why I brought those men." Ozpin puts down his mug and walks towards the window.

"We are in a time of peace. If there is a show of power, like this for example, then that's going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true…" The General started only for Ozpin to cut him off.

"Then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin looks to his old friend as he continues on. "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. I suggest for you to not scare anyone with transporting soldiers halfway across the continent. I understand you being cautious, as am I. But this is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

"And I am. Believe me. But ask yourself this. Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" Ozpin looks down as he brings up a screen of RWBY, JNPR and CK in the library hanging around.

"I hope they never have to…" James looks at the screen and narrows his eyes, until he spots Cobalt hovering behind Blake as she and the other members of RWBY are playing a board game.

"Hey isn't that Richter's son?"

"Ah that he is. He's a leader of his own team James. CKTN."

"CKTN you say? I assume the fox faunus is his teammate?" He points to Kahel as he's reading a book but covering up what it is and looking around, like he's embarrassed to be spotted reading it.

"Yes and…ah! There they are." James sees two boys walking towards the group, the Convels brothers after finishing up the room as Ozpin got a message from Goodwitch.

"Hang on a second…I remember that wolf faunus. That's Damien's son…wait a minute that other boy! He's!" Ozpin cut him off before he can continue with that sentence.

"Both of them are Damien's sons. Tyler and Nave Convel. We have a lot to go over Ironwood."

* * *

 **With RWBY, JNPR and CKTN**

* * *

"Wow that was quick you two." Cobalt called out to the brothers as the group looked at them, noting the dust and the dirt in their hairs and clothes. Tyler rolled his left arm as went over and gave Ruby a peck on the cheek, making her giggle at the gesture.

"Well all we had to do was move a couple of beds and take down at least one bunk bed, since Nave over here just decided to share the bed with Yang, Blake can also share with you if you two wanted." Both Blake and Cobalt blushed deep red and looked at each other then quickly turned away at the thought of doing that. Of course they didn't want to rush things but sharing a bed, even clothed and sleeping together, seemed like it was to them. Nave walked over to Yang and gave her a peck on the lips and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned back and smiled at him.

"So you girls playing Remnant the Game huh? And you didn't wait for us?" Nave joked as Yang looked back at the game board, yes the girls were playing Remnant the Board Game in the library as the wolf faunus looked to JNPR to see Jaune sneaking a comic book reading as Pyrrha, waving to the brothers then noticing the comic book and swapping it with another book, cursing his luck. Ren was reading a meditation book while Nora….well, being Nora and sleeping. He noticed Kahel reading in a corner some book but not knowing what it is. "So what kingdom are you using?"

"Oh I'm Mistrial. Blake over there is Vale, Weiss is Vacuo and my daring sister over here is Atlas…well, WAS Atlas because I just took her down with my trap card and all."

"Ah…kinda takes me back to another card game me and my brother got into. I think we still have our custom decks too." As Yang was telling Weiss about what to do, Nave called out to his brother as he was comforting his girlfriend. "Yo Tyler, remember our last duel?" The archer looked up with a puzzled face then realized what he means.

"Oooohhhh yeah! I remember! Honestly I got lucky with that last card that made us draw. It's like that anime we watched, right down to the point." Weiss was about to get greedy until Yang used another trap card and wiped Weiss away as well. Both girls, Ruby and Weiss, were in the dumps when they heard the brothers talking about this duel and anime with Yang and Blake listening in along with Kahel, Cobalt, and JPR. Tyler noticed the stares as he went to clarify. "Ok so me and my brother had these different decks and had these..monsters out."

"Oh I know what your talking about!" Jaune quipped and told the others. "It's basically duel monsters if you all know what it is." The group 'ahh'ed' as they looked at the brothers.

"Yep so my brother had, funny enough, Yugi's complete deck while I had Jaden's complete deck, we both had this card, Battle Fusion, on our field as he had his powerful Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning while I had Elemental Hero Flare Wingman out. We each had 2000 life points left. The thing is, he had only one card and that was said card I mentioned face down while I had two. So I used my Battle Fusion, thinking I got a fair shot of destroying his Soldier."

"Only he didn't realize I had my own on the field." Nave answered back. "So I had more attack points and I thought it was the end…"

"Only I played my final face down, the trap known as Final Fusion." Ruby was confused about the card names so she decided to ask.

"But didn't you already played that card? What would that do?" Tyler chuckled at his girlfriend's confusion and cleared things up for her.

"No, no. Battle Fusion allows me to add points equal to the number of attack points his monster had. So since my monster had 2100 attack while his monster had 3000, I gain those points to add to my monster. Vice versa with his card but when Final Fusion is played, when both monsters attack each other, they destroy each other and each player takes damage equal to their attack points combined. And you know th-"

"Yo guys!" the group heard Sun from the entranceway with peace signs. Cobalt smiled as he went to his friend and high fived him as he sees Neptune walking behind him as Ruby looked up to the monkey faunus and waved to him as well.

"Hey Sun." The group look to the new comers as Kahel slightly looked at Neptune and quietly growled at the blue hair person. Nave and Tyler looked at the fox faunus as the archer simply walked over to see what he was really reading. Before the two boys got to the group, Tyler actually saw what the book was about. It was about knowing and expression how you feel to the other person, whether it be crush or not. Kahel looked at his teammate and had his eyes widen, knowing what he was reading exposed but was relieved when the young boy put his finger to his lips, telling him that his secret was safe and they would talk about it later.

"Girls, boys….Ice Queen."

"Why do you guys keep calling me that?!" Before Tyler could respond to her, she replied back. "And no, you do not count, for obvious reasons doofus."

"Touché…"

"And Dragon breath. You four have already met my friend but the other eight haven't. So now it's the best time to introduce him to you guys." Neptune looked in front and saw what was going on and raised an eyebrow.

"Um…isn't the library for studying and reading?" He asked, which prompting Ren to throw his arms in the air in exasperation.

"Thank you!" Nora popped her head up, with one eye open.

"Pancakes!" she said before yawning and rubbing her eyes. She then surveyed her area and frowned. "Aww…it's not Pancake Land?" Kahel looked from his book and raised an eyebrow.

"Uuuhhh….no?" He then saw the look Neptune was giving to Weiss as she wasn't paying attention and gripped hard on the book, making Tyler noticed and Nave looked over to the fox faunus, to which he remembered the conversation he had with the fox faunus early on and looked to the Schnee and then the blue haired guy and groaned internally.

' _Oh great….hopefully Weiss doesn't buy this guy's shit…'_ Nave thought as Blake looked at Sun then to her brother and saw his reaction, not knowing who he's getting angry at.

"Dude…don't be a nerd." Sun elbowed his friend in the gut as Neptune raised a finger at the monkey faunus.

"I prefer intellectual, thank you very much." That's when he saw Weiss and began to look suave and strolled over to her as she just started to notice him. She wasn't think much of him, as she thought about her crush with Kahel so she decided to be nice to him.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" She asked him, not noticing the way Kahel was baring his teeth behind the book and gripping the book harder.

"I'm from Haven, but I don't believe we've been introduced yet. May I ask for your name, Snow Angel?" Jaune immediately looked at Neptune shocked that he then looked to Weiss for her response. Mind you, he doesn't have that much feelings for the heiress than the very beginning and even HE notices how she and Kahel act towards each other. He doesn't want her to make a bad choice and regret it later. However, he noticed Weiss looking bashfully and blushing while the heiress herself had butterflies fluttering in her stomach, now thinking about this boy rather than her crush on Kahel.

"I-I'm Weiss." Jaune, Tyler and Nave all groaned at the same time.

"Are you kidding me?/Are you shitting me?/Are you fucking serious?" the three boys said at the same time respectively. Kahel just started to shake in rage as this guy just walked in and said some words to her and immediately got her acting like a school girl. Blake noticed this as she sighed.

"Well…it's been fun but I think I'm done for today." She turned to Cobalt and sighed. "See you all back at the room." That's when they heard Kahel slam the book shut, surprising Weiss as he stood up and walked over to Blake as she was walking out.

"Same. Done with this bullshit for today." That got the heiress curious at why the fox faunus was acting like this until Neptune caught her attention and they start talking for a bit as the other group watched Pyrrha looked at Jaune confused at why he said that. Cobalt then looked at the brothers and then realized why he's in a bad mood and groaned as well. Neptune got to play with the others as Cobalt called the brothers over to talk to them about what just happened.

"That shit just had to happen huh?" Cobalt whispered to the brothers as they nod.

"Yeah….I had a feeling it was going to be a matter of time before some other boy got to Weiss before Kahel. So…now what?" Tyler asked in a hushed tone as well as he looked to the group playing the board game with Neptune joining him as he was still talking to Weiss with a flirty smile. "I mean, we can't just go over there and kick his ass can we?" that resulted in a head bonk from the older Convel, with him whispering with them.

"No we can't nimrod. This is Kahel's battle. Just like I had mine with Yang and Matt, and you and Ruby had yours with Kat, he needs to fight for her but not try to force it." He then looked at the leader with his ears perked down. "So what do we do?" the heir sighed as he shook his head.

"We just have to go and support Kahel. That's all we can do." He then heard Weiss giggling then turned his head slightly to the game as he sees Weiss having a smile on her face, but Yang having a frown and shaking her head. "Besides…I think the girls are thinking the same thing."

* * *

 **With Blake and Kahel in the hallways of the dorm rooms**

* * *

The cat and fox faunus duo, after leaving the group in the library, headed back towards the dorm rooms as they pass by other foreign students as they kept their distances from the angry fox faunus. Blake meanwhile was thinking about the night after the docks, having her talk with Ozpin with her telling him that he doesn't know about what they go through and other stuff. But he did tell her to ask him if he can help her out with anything she needs help with. Meanwhile Kahel is furious about how the blue haired prick just shows up and decides to go to his crush and just say a few words and just makes her act like a giddy girl and immediately got her attention, now he fears the worse and that he most likely lost his chance to even ask her out. When they got to the hallways, they saw nobody was in so he let out his frustrations to his sister.

"Gggrrr that blue haired prick!" He yelled out as he threw the book onto the floor, with the scratches and indents In the book. "How is it that he can just walk in and just sweet talk Weiss like that?! Making her fall for him immediately, like what the hell?!" Blake was taken out of her thoughts and was a bit surprised when she heard him ranting and yelling about what just happened. She then thought about it and remembered the one day Ruby said that Weiss had a crush on him and realizing that it was the same as Kahel.

"Hey, relax Kahel. It's only been one day, it's not like a fairy tale and she will immediately fall in love with him. I already know about your crush for her so you still can take the opportunity to ask her." She put her hand on his shoulder as he sighed and looked at her.

"Yeah….yeah I know. It's not like that one story you told me when we were young. Where the girl falls in love with the prince on the first day they even met…wait didn't they turn that into a movie?"

"Yeah. Weiss was actually planning on dressing as the queen of that story for Halloween but changed her mind at that." That caught Kahel's attention as his ears perked up. But before they could continue, they saw CKTN's door. Both knew that their rooms are combined now so it was safer to just go into the room. Once the fox faunus opened the door they saw that the two rooms, once separated by the wall, was now connected. The boys stuff was still in the same area except one of the bunk beds was broken down and tossed one of the beds out, leaving a single bed by CKTN's window on the right side with the remaining bunk bed on the other side but they noticed there was enough room to put the remaining bunk beds next to the other bunk bed, since both rooms have a bath room on opposite sides so now they had enough room to where, for RWBY's dorm room, they turned that into a living space for them with CKTN's room being the sleeping quarters. "Whoa….well consider me impressed once again by your teammates." She saw Kuro on a bed which meant it was Cobalt's bed and simply smiled at that. Kahel was equally impressed with how the room was renovated and improved as he looked at the beds and noticed the lonely bed without a bunk.

"Same. And found Nave and Yang's bed." He pointed out the lone bed as Blake sighed in relief. He then looked at his faunus sister as he raised an eyebrow at her expressions that she's had before the food fight and during the library and he knew what it was about. "So what's going on Blake? You've been looking at your notebook and been quiet for quite some time. Too quiet to be fair." Blake looked at him and took a deep breath and went over to the RWBY side window and sat down with Kahel going to her and doing the same thing. "Thinking about the Fang?" she just looks at him and nods. Just before they could even get further, the door of RWBY's old room opened with the rest of the girls and boys walking in.

"Told you Yang. You shouldn't have had that dude join in." Ruby scolded her sister as Yang threw her arms up in the air and groaned.

"How was I supposed to know he was that smart?! To be honest I think Wolfie here or Tyler can beat him in that game!" That's when she noticed the room along with the rest of the girls and Cobalt and whistled in amazement. "Damn you two. You really did a great job at renovating this room." Nave smiled as he wrapped his arm around Yang.

"Well we did make a mess so we had to make it up to you guys." It was at this point when Blake decided to try and walk out. So she got up and started for the door…until she got stopped, by Weiss.

"Stop." Blake muttered under her breath as everyone looked at her. "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody."

"Um have you met Blake?" Yang asked as Cobalt raised an eyebrow.

"You do know that's my girlfriend your talking about right?" Weiss silenced both of them with her hand.

"Zip it both of you. I get it, it's your thing Blake." Weiss pointed to her as she kept going. "But you've been doing it more than usual! Honestly the only times you haven't is if you're with Cobalt over here."

"That is true." He admitted and shrugged at what the heiress was getting at.

"But even then, that's unacceptable! You promised me and to all of us that you would let us know what's wrong. Now Blake Belladonna." She somehow pulled out a chair from nowhere and was balancing on it with it's back feet still on the ground as she pointed at her faunus teammate again. "What is wrong?!" She then realizes what she was doing and quickly gets off it and puts it back where the tables were and stands next to everyone else, all the while Tyler groans.

"Damn, that would have been a good chance for an RKO out of nowhere, cause you pulled that chair out of nowhere." Weiss then glares at the young boy then shakes her head.

"You wouldn't dare doofus."

"Uh…have you seen me and Nave wrestle?" Nave sheepishly smiles at the times he and his brother wrestled and did some of the moves mentioned. Blake looks at everyone as Cobalt takes the time to talk.

"While I can't say I wouldn't mind watching the boys wrestle again…I don't think that would be a good thing right now." He then walks over to Blake as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "But the Ice Queen-"

"Hey!"

"-Is right about one thing kitten. You did promise us you would tell us what's wrong. And I do admit, I noticed the change as well but I didn't want to force you into telling me. You know I wouldn't do that to you." He then moved his hand to her hand as he took hold of it. "Blake, please tell us, what's going on? What is on your mind?...unless." He looked at her dead in the eyes as she did the same. "It's about the White Fang isn't it?" her mouth slightly dropped at hearing that, but she simply nods at that.

"The White Fang and Torchwick I believe?" Nave added as Blake looked at him.

"Not just that, Everything! Something big is coming and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Even though Ozpin told us not to worry about it?" Yang questioned as everyone looked at her. "I mean, there are the police and the other Huntsmen so I'm sure they can handle it."

"You guys don't know the White Fang like we do…" Kahel piped up as now the attention is on him. "Believe me when I say, it doesn't matter what the police do, the Fang ALWAYS finds a way to weasel their way out of shit." Weiss looks at him and knows he does mean what he says but she had to be the voice of reason as the others looked like they want to go after the Fang now, even if she thought that Kahel was being honorable with saying it.

"Looks like I'm going to be the voice of reason again. Guys, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves and fighting for justice, I'm sure all of you think that your all ready to go out and apprehend these ne're-do-wells."

"Uh….who?" The red reaper asked as her boyfriend clarified.

"the bad guys. And on that note, let me stop you there Weiss." He walked over to her and looked at her in her blue eyes. "You may not think that, but remember who went on that mission and had to deal with the sons of bitches out there. If there's anybody more ready to take these assholes down….no offense to you Kahel and Blake."

"None taken/None taken." Both fox and cat faunus replied.

"And especially to my girlfriend, Yang and to you, It's us boys. Remember we dealt with that gang."

"But were still students doofus." Weiss told him. "We are not ready."

"And?" He raised an eyebrow at that as Blake yelled out.

"And we may never BE ready!" She pointed first to each of the boys. "Tyler is right on one aspect, they have experience and our enemies won't just sit around and do nothing until our graduation day!" She then pointed to the door as she continued. "They are out there, somewhere, planning their next move and none of us know what it is! But it's coming whether we're ready or not!"

"It does get me thinking too." Nave looked at everyone as he looked at Cobalt. "Remember what that Onyx said? Before he got the shot of his life?" Cobalt started to think about it until he realized what the wolf faunus means.

"You mean about him being a pawn?" The girls looked confused at this as Kahel widen his eyes.

"That's right! He also KNEW we were coming! Someone tipped him off about the mission, a doctor or something!"

"And that he had to make the headmaster pay, well the person who paid for him. It was only him that knew and not the other bandits." Tyler chimed in as the girls looked back and forth. "Especially hearing about this….Queen. sounds like a codename for something, maybe for the person who hired him? If that's the case then what IF that person was the one that shot him? Sounds like something we can investigate into." Now the girls were all confused about this. Queen? Pawn? Doesn't make sense at all. But with the floor now open, Ruby decides to take over as she takes a deep breath.

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses and Hunters to single-handedly take down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale…" she said that in a semi-rapid tone as she took another breath. "Say…Aye!" Yang pumps her fists out and smirks.

"Yes! Also I love it when your feisty Blakey!" Blake looked at the brawler annoyed at the nickname as Weiss twirls her hair.

"I suppose it could be fun." Nave also had a smirk as he clenches his fist.

"Count me in!" Kahel slams his fists together with a grin.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this! Hell yeah I'm in." Cobalt looked at the boys and chuckled.

"Well don't go and take all the fun from me guys! I'm all in." Ruby looked to the side dejectedly and sighs.

"None of you said Aye…" That's when she felt a hand to her face, leading her to the lips of her boyfriend for a quick kiss. He broke out of it and smiled.

"Aye my rose. I'm in too." She smiled and leaned her head into his chest as Blake just smiles at not only her friends, but at the Ghost Rose couple.

"Well I guess that this means we're all in this together." She then looked to her boyfriend and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you Cobalt." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Anytime Blake. Anytime."

"Now let's hatch a plan!" Ruby exclaimed as Yang pumped her fists in the air as Nave brought out his scroll.

"I can get ahold of my uncle to find out about places we can go for information too." Ruby then gasps as she remembered something.

"Oh no! I forgot about my board game!" Weiss just facepalms and shakes her head. She was about to run out until the Ghost of Beacon decided to stop her.

"Hey don't worry about it. I got it Rubes." He started to walk towards the door as he looks behind him. "You guys just focus on planning it out. Nave find out what Uncle Junior has in Vale for information." He opens the door and walked out of the room when he heard a voice coming out of nowhere.

' _ **The false maiden…'**_

' _Huh?'_ He started to look to the side, only to bump into someone in the halls. "Whoops sorry about that." He looks to who he bumped into as he saw a mint haired girl, a black haired girl and gray eyed boy. All three of them were wearing a dark gray outfit with a long-sleeved collared top and white armbands. The only difference is the boy was wearing black pants and the amber eyed girl was wearing black tights. It was Emerald, Mercury and Cinder in the hallways with the archer. "You ok?" he asked to Emerald as she was the one that he bumped into.

"Yes I'm fine. Just next time watch where your going ok?" she told him in a pleasant tone. Tyler, while the three didn't know it, was using the air around him to feel them out….and it wasn't good. He felt some evil intent within them but hides it with a fake personality but he just brushes it off.

"So you guys new? I'm Tyler by the way."

"Visiting from Haven actually." Cinder steps forward to stand to the right side of Emerald as Tyler notices a scratch mark on her face….something that seemed oddly familiar to him. "Since we are getting our names out, I am Cinder. This is Emerald and Mercury." She points to the other two as the gray eyed boy smirks.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this school buddy?" he asks but the young Convel retaliates with a smirk of his own.

"Might want to be careful with that statement, 'buddy'." He emphasizes on the term "Buddy" as he looks at Merc. "A lot of people underestimate me. Don't be one of them." He then turns his attention to Cinder as Em shoots her partner a grin while he frowns at the jab. "Anyways, you guys must be here for the festival. Sorry to say but your building is to the east of here, you guys have to turn back. Don't worry though, it happens all the time here." Cinder gives him a nod as she leads the others away from the boy as she calls out.

"Maybe we will see each other soon?" She asks him but he has other plans.

"Yeah but first a question." She then stops and looks at him as he turns to his left, showing his left eye as she shows her right eye. "Where did you get that scar?" Her eye widened a bit as she thought he was about to call her out.

"Oh, just a training accident with an arrow, thanks to Emerald here. And needless to say she isn't a good archer." She told him as she hoped he buy it, and he did.

"Ah well I can give her pointers on how to be better at it later on. I am an archer myself. Welcome to Beacon!"

 **Thump Thump**

At that moment his left eye started to hurt as he covered his eye in pain as Cinder turned and walked away. He watched them walk away as he went to go get his girlfriend's board game with one thing coming out of his mouth.

"Training accident huh?..." _'And what's with that voice that I heard?'_

* * *

 **Couple days later, Friday in Port's class**

* * *

It was decided by the girls and boys that they would do the investigation on Friday since it's the weekend and the White Fang meeting was on the day as well. In the meantime, the others learned and met the three "students" Cinder, Mercury and Emerald as well as other people from other academies, a lot of fans of Pyrrha Nikos mainly as she tried to stay away from the limelight. At that time, Ruby also noticed the scar from Cinder's cheek and asked about it, only to get the same answer she gave to the archer. Right now the heiress was checking the time as well as trying to take notes and looking at the fox faunus, feeling like there's something he's not telling her. But what she didn't realized was that the times they would be hanging out, she spends time with Neptune instead and spends less time with him. Kahel notices and just doesn't say anything as he starts to slowly go back to his old self but now just angry that he's being stupid and a coward about not talking to her about what he feels, but he still talks to her whenever he has a chance to. The others noticed but knew that this was their problem and they need to figure it out like how they did but they would help out as much as they can. As for the others, Ruby, Yang and Blake were in another row doing their thing while Tyler was looking at his arrow he brought with him to class and looked at the tip of it, making Nave look at him as Jaune was asking Weiss something but not hearing what it was. Nave raised an eyebrow as Cobalt was next to the archer and did the same.

"Yo brother, you doing ok? You've been staring at your arrow from a few hours now." The wolf faunus asked as Cobalt added on.

"Yeah, and now is not the time to be admiring your work. Not with you know what going on later."

"Do you know what Cinder told me about the training accident for her injury?" He said out of the blue, making the two boys look at him confused.

"Ummm….what?" the Heir just said with confusion in his tone. Not realizing the tone, Tyler just continues on.

"She said they were trying to knock off bottles using a bow and arrows…off their heads." He told them as he twirled his arrow and touched the tip of the arrow with his finger.

"Oook?"

"No you don't understand, an arrow near the top of the head, no matter where you aim it at, won't cause the scar like she has on the cheek. Hell you can ask our father. And even then, he had reflexes to where he wouldn't get hurt. I've seen her train guys, she has quicker reflexes. And if they trained with bottles on their heads, how would she get a mark like that? Doesn't make sense." He tells them aggravated that his leader isn't getting it. He has seen those three train and saw all three of their reflexes, to him it didn't make sense at all. Cobalt hasn't heard the younger boy get this aggravated since the mission, meaning something about the people tipped him off to something.

"Ah it's probably paranoia little brother. I mean we all have that since the mission." Nave told him, hoping that it could relieve him of some of the paranoia his brother has in him. Cobalt nods, remembering that as he added on.

"He is right. I mean, maybe it was just a one time thing?"

"I don't know guys." Tyler muttered as he closed his eyes. "It's weird, I think I saw her before even coming to Beacon." The bell rang as Port dismisses the class. "Then again, I must be overthinking it." He gets up as Jaune just slumps into his desk.

"Yeah brother, don't even worry about it. Now let's go. We got an investigation to get into. Plus we got new outfits for the night anyways."

"True. Time to make their appearance today. Hey bro find out about Uncle's contact?"

"Yeah and I'll explain it when we get to our room." The three boys walked up the stairs as Jaune looked at them.

"Uh, hey guys?" they stopped and looked at the blonde knight. "When..you got time, can you guys help me out with something? I wanted to ask Weiss but I think she misinterpreted me." The brothers and heir looked at each other with an eyebrow raised as the archer slowly nods.

"Yyyeaaahhh…we can do that. We have some plans going on today so it would have to be tomorrow ok?" Jaune seemed to brighten up with that and smiles a little bit.

"That's fine. I can wait til then." And with that, CTN walked out of the class room and back to their room to get ready for the night.

* * *

 **Combined RWBY and CKTN room**

* * *

 **(Ok to save everyone else trouble, we would just name RWBY's clothing as the clothes they wore during the investigation but the boys we will go into detail since…you know the disclaimer. {Weiss: Does he always do this?} [Keeper: We don't do this all the time. Just the times that we need to like this.])**

The girls got ready in their outfits that they got before the investigation. Ruby got into her "Slayer" outfit. Weiss was in her "Snowpea" outfit. Blake, with the help of Yang, chose to wear her "Intruder" outfit while Yang rounded them off with her outfit "Hunter". They were waiting on the boys as Blake readjusted the black ribbons on her arms.

"I honestly thought that class would never end." Blake moaned as Ruby just smiled and got off her top bunk bed.

"Alright guys! It's time for the investigation to begin!" She exclaimed, not realizing she's right next to Weiss as she yelled it out. The heiress simply winced as she stared at the leader.

"I'm so glad we are taking this seriously…" She said sarcastically as Yang is laying in now her and Nave's shared bed.

"Hey, we got a plan. That's somewhat serious." She told her teammate as she got down.

"Amen to that Sunshine." The girls turned to the boys as they now saw what the others were wearing for this investigation. Nave now was sporting a navy blue vest with blue cargo jeans, fingerless gloves and brown combat boots, which he nicknames "Predator". Cobalt was wearing a black leather jacket and underneath it was a burgundy vest, black pants and brown boots, he calls his outfit "Drac". Kahel went with a leather biker vest with an orange patch with a long sleeve shirt underneath it, wearing black pants as well with light brown combat boots, which he calls it "Joker". Then to round them off was Tyler, wearing a blue long, sleeveless leather coat with a white fingerless glove on his right hand and a spiked bracelet on his left with white pants and snow white combat boots, to which he names "Familiar". At sight of the four boys, both Ruby and Blake blushed at their respected boyfriends as Yang purrs at Nave's choice of clothing. Weiss as looking in complete awe at Kahel but quickly looked away as she had a faint blush on her face.

"Well, well. You boys dressed to impress." The brawler said as she walks over and gives Nave a passionate kiss to the lips, to which he responded in kind.

"Yeah ok that's great and all." Kahel huffed at the romantic moment as he had that thought about him and Weiss but quickly pushed it down seeing her look away. "But does everyone know what we are doing?" The Burning Wolf couple break away as now they turn their attention to Ruby and Weiss, as the heiress spoke up.

"Me and Ruby will go to the CCT tower to check on the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies, inconsistencies, anything. But as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem…hopefully." Then they turned to Blake as she spoke up.

"As I said, my contact told me about a White Fang having a regular faction meeting here in Vale. Knowing them it's going be to hand out orders and try to recruit new members. If I can get in, hopefully I can find out what they're planning."

"Which leaves me kinda wondering around." Yang said sighing. "Since Junior isn't in Vale anymore, I won't be able to find out any information." But Nave just smiled and waved his scroll.

"Ah ah ah, just because our Uncle isn't in Vale, doesn't mean he doesn't have any friends still in town. And it just so happens that one of them took over his old place." Everyone looked at the wolf faunus as Yang was surprised to hear that the old club got taken over by Junior's old friend. "So you can go there and talk to the owner. Just…don't destroy his bar. Uncle's words, not mine." Yang mocked sighed and groaned.

"Oh no…whatever would I do?" She waited for a few seconds before smirking. "Don't worry I won't. but then what are you boys doing?" Cobalt coughed into his hand as he took a step forward.

"Well, since this is an investigation and we are a team. I was thinking about trying something out." The girls and his teammates were confused as he went on. "Now, even though I'm leader, there will be times I may not be able to go out. And when we graduate and we all have our own jobs, we may have extras coming with us and we would be named leader so…I took this as a opportunity to give the leadership role to another person, for experience of course." Ruby stared wide eyed and then started to think of the new possibilities of now letting her team try to lead them for now on, knowing that it was a good idea. "And for this one….who wants it?" Nave looked at his leader in confusion, along with the young archer until…

"I'll take over." Kahel steps forward, determined to go through with this as Weiss was surprised at the way the fox faunus wanted to do this. "And for my first thing, Nave was there anything else your uncle said?" Nave shook out of his stupor and nods.

"Yeah, there's actually a graduated team that has been in contact of my uncle as well. They have a club in Vale as well so there's another place we can find out for more evidence about Torchwick and the White Fang." Kahel nods at this and begins thinking.

"Ok….Then I want you and Fly boy to go to that club and get information. Since they know your uncle, they would be expecting you." Nave nods at this and stood by his brother. "And since I'm a faunus, I'm going with Blake to the meeting. Two minds are better than one. And Cobalt, you can go with Yang since she really doesn't have a partner." Cobalt understood that reasoning as Nave had a grin.

"Just be prepared for her riding there, leader." He was confused by this but before that can continued, Ruby clapped her hand and smiled.

"Great! Then we can meet up with Yang or the brothers after we are done! Let's do this guys!"

"Yeah!" they all heard a yell from outside, from RWBY's side window that was open as they all looked out to see Sun, dangling from the branch with his tail and waved at the group with a smile on his face. The girls were taken aback but Cobalt just shook his hand and smirked.

"Climbing again monkey bones?" Sun just laughed at the nickname as he flips into the room and ignores Weiss's scowl on the face.

"Yep! You should know I climb trees all the time dragon breath!" He boasted as the heir chuckled at the remark. Then he looked around the room and noticed it was bigger. "Wait…is it just me or-"

"Long story/Long story" The Convel brothers quickly replied to the monkey faunus, who shrugged in response.

"So..are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy? Cause I need to take him down a peg or two." Blake shook her head as she took a step forward to the monkey faunus.

"Sorry but we are going to investigate the situation…as a team! Cobalt's team is just as equal to this as us."

"Sorry Sun." Ruby apologized as she rubbed the back of her head. "We don't want to get our friends involved if we don't have to." She told him as he just 'psh' at that.

"That's dumb. You should always get your friends involved. It's why I brought Neptune." While the girls checked outside and saw the blue haired boy, Kahel was grinding his teeth, hearing that he was they and that he was going to…help them out. Cobalt noticed this and put his hand on his partner's shoulder as he whispered to the faunus.

"Kahel…I know you don't want to be around or see Neptune, but do not give in to that anger." Kahel looked at his leader and sighed. Knowing Its true as they see the boy getting in. he started to rub his head as he looked at the others.

"Alright..change of plans I guess?" He said in an almost unnoticeable irritated tone as Ruby, oblivious to it, nods.

"Yep! So me and Weiss are the same, the brothers are the same. But Sun you will go with Blake and Kahel." She then gets behind Neptune as she pushes him towards Yang. "Cobalt maybe you can back up Blake and the others and Neptune will be with Yang instead." As he was getting pushed, he looked at Weiss and winked at her, making her blush a bit but also getting the fox faunus angrier. "Is that cool?"

"W-well Ruby, how about you go with Yang? I mean the brothers are together so why not you?" Weiss asked…and hoped that she would so she could spend some time with Neptune….as if they don't hang out enough after classes. Ruby just finished pushing Neptune to her sister as she turned to her partner.

"Then who would go with you?" Weiss again blushed a bit before she said in a shy tone.

"W-well. I can always have Neptune come with me?" Kahel clenched his fists hard, drawing blood in his palms as he makes his way to the door.

"Sun, Blake let's go. We're wasting time." Sun raised an eyebrow at the fox faunus's attitude before noticing Blake following him and motioning him to follow them. Weiss looked at the fox faunus confused, wondering why he's angry and having this tone. But before she could even think about it, Ruby just laughed and shook her head.

"Nah haha." She first went to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "Stay safe Ty." He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek as well.

"You too my rose." She blushed at the nickname as she went to drag Weiss with her, with said heiress trying to break free. Yang sighed as she looked at the boys.

"Well we should get going. Same place as Junior's right?"

"That's right." Nave replied as he looked at Cobalt. "Looks like your back up for Kahel and the others."

"Seems like it. I'm off. Good luck guys." The rest, except Neptune, nods as they went on with where they need to go, with Nave and Tyler talking to each other as they left the building.

"Wonder when the Ice Queen will stop being blind and just go with Kahel?" The archer asks as the older brother sighs and shakes his head.

"The same can be said about our teammate. He can't let Neptune get his way. Just glad we haven't told Kahel about the girls that dude's been flirting with, can't stand people like him." He told him, remembering all the girls that the blue haired boy he flirted to or tried to flirt with, and even THEY, CTN anyways, were surprised and shocked how Weiss doesn't know about it.

"Isn't that the truth. Just glad he hasn't tried hitting on any of OUR girls….then again…"

"Oh don't get me started, he actually tried with Yang. Needless to say, he won't try that again." Tyler looked at his brother a bit surprised at that. "Anyways, let's not get into that. We need to get to that club and ask for Nyx. He should be the leader of the team." Tyler nods as they get into the bullhead.

"Right, next stop…the Nirvaku Bar."

* * *

 **Chapter finished and yes everyone, the other team is coming back into this chapter. It's the return of NYON but this time it's different.**

 **Keeper: Yep! And now the investigation begins!**

 **Weiss: Wait…that orange fox faunus is Kahel right? I need to see where this all started for me and this person. He seems…really…nice? I mean better than Neptune anyways….hard to believe I missed all those signs.**

 **Hey you thought it was love. And to be honest it was…for you anyways. But we will say Kahel is very different. You would like him. Anyways, like we said the investigation begins! Now what would these guys find during this and who would they fight?**

 **Weiss: So…what would I be doing? I mean right now? Are you sending me back? Or what?**

 **Keeper: Yeah just walk out that portal and you'll be back in your room. And then we will bring another one of your teammates in this room. Next comes….wait you serious Bear?**

 **Yep! Next comes Yang into this world as we split this investigation up into two parts like before….only different this time around. You'll see why. Thanks again Weiss for joining us.**

 **Weiss: You are welcome. Now if you excuse me, just need to make sure Ruby hasn't destroyed our room yet. *Leaves through the portal***

 **Now that she's gone…don't worry she will be back later guys and for Keeper I won't spoil it but holy fucking shit. Avengers….Endgame….truly was the End game of it all. I really can't believe it.**

 **Keeper: Thanks for not spoiling it…as well as the others who HAVEN'T WATCHED IT YET! Seriously, I've seen people start saying something about it and I turn the other way. Anyways, now that this chapter is done, the Investigation arc begins….which is like…four parts at least in this volume. You'll see why later. So without further ado, Comment, favorite, like etc and we will see you all in the next chapter! Peace guys!**


	24. Chapter 23: Investigation part one

**Yang (V1-V3): *Falls through the portal and lands on her butt* Ow….Wait what's going on? Where am I? *Sees Keeper staring at her* And who are you?**

 **Keeper: Wow…never really thought Bear would do this first. Uh sorry Yang I'm Keeper of the One Winged Angel. One of the…..you could say, co-creater of the story your about to see. Well one part of it anyways. Just waiting on him now. Speaking of which….where is he?**

 **Yang: *Notices another portal opening up with a couple zombies coming through them* A-are those…z-z-z-zombies?!**

 **Keeper: *Sees the zombies* Oh gr- *Sees a glowing blue tomahawk flying in and killing the zombies in one hit***

 ***Walks in as the tomahawk comes back to my left hand with a tommy gun in the right* Whoops sorry about that guys, there was another version of Blood of the Dead with no one there so I wanted to go have fun in it. *Closes the portal* At least I got some cool prizes for it. Good, Yang is here now we can start this chapter up.**

 **Keeper: *Sees the dead zombies* Hey after this, wanna reopen it and we go relieve some stress?**

 **Hell yeah let's do it. Anyways, since Keeper probably already introduced himself to you Yang, I am the Kahlibear and for you and the audience, Welcome to another chapter of Against All Odds!**

 **Yang: Wait….isn't this what Blake and Weiss kept talking about whenever they come back. I kept seeing this portal come in and out. So that's you guys?**

 **Yep! So you do know. And do you remember the investigation? Well here's part one of it!**

 **Yang: Oh yeah….i remember that. I remember that I went to Juniors. Can't wait to see this.**

 **Keeper: Yeah…about that…..Bear wanna take this one?**

 **Yeah you got it. You see Yang….**

 **Keeper: While that's happening behind me, this chapter is part one of this investigation arc. While in Canon it was two, this time it's four and trust us, your gonna like the second half of it as we go another step off the original route for canon. But this will be for finding out more about the White Fang, what could the group discover? And who will they meet? Well your about to find out.**

 **Yang: So…let me see if I got this right, you two brought me here to look after this…other universe and I'm dating a wolf faunus? And I've known him for a long time?**

 **Yep pretty much. Now you get to see a piece of it. So without further ado, disclaimer is in the first chapter and let's kick this off with a bang! *Realizes my mistake* Wait no no no….**

 **Yang: Well I rather kick this off with a Yang! So let's get this chapter started!**

 ***Stays silent and walks to the wall to bang my head against.***

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person.**_

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 _Texting: 'Yo!'_

 _Spirit talking: "_ _ **Hello"**_

 _Spirit Thinking:_ _ **'Interesting'**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty three: The Investigation part one: Records and bars.**

* * *

 **Near the CCT tower with Ruby and Weiss**

* * *

"I still don't know why you would chose to come here instead of doing this at the library." Groaned the Heiress as she and her fearless leader walk towards the CCT Tower. After they separated and Ruby stopped dragging Weiss, the two of them went to the tower that was in Vale as it was starting to become late afternoon for them.

"Well if you would be paying attention, then you would've known that Nora went to the computers at the library with maple syrup, and with that, she spilled it all on the computers." Ruby told her partner, almost like she was scolding her as she knew the reason why Weiss wasn't really paying attention. She wanted to speak up but knew better as she was in that position herself, along with Nave. _'Maybe if you stop being like a….doo-doo head, then you would know that Neptune is the problem….I'm just glad he hasn't tried it with me….actually I WANT him too, see what my loving Ghost does to him.'_ She thought to herself, remembering that he tried hitting on Yang….only for it to backfire and confronted by not only her sister, but also the Wolf of Beacon and his wolves…..Neptune learned from that but he kept trying on hitting on other girls.

"Oh…sorry that's my fault." Weiss was sincere and apologized for her mistake as she looked down. While she wanted to be with Neptune, she knew that this was important to the investigation as she would be able to find out more about the dust robberies. "Anyways, this CCT tower isn't the first one. Atlas was the first one then they came and made the others for the other Kingdoms so they could communicate with the others."

"Yep I knew that. That's one of the things we learned in Signal." Her leader told her but then got excited. "But still, this is amazing seeing it up close! I got to take a picture of it!" she reached for her scroll, only to fumble it out and launch it away. It bounced on the ground when it landed near a very familiar person that Ruby knows.

"Oh." The girl picks up the scroll and looks at the shocked girl as she hands it to her. "I believe you dropped this?"

"Penny?!" the green eyed girl was equally surprised to see the red reaper here and that it was her scroll that dropped. "Where have you been?! We haven't seen you since that night at the docks! I got a lot to tell you!"

"I'm sorry, I-I think you're confusing me with someone else *Hiccups*" she gives the scroll back to Ruby as she turns and walks away, in a quick pace. Ruby and Weiss were confused about the whole thing as the Heiress decided to speak up.

"Ok….what was that about?" She asked as Ruby shook her head.

"I don't know…but I'm going to find out. Take care of finding out about those robberies Weiss I'll be back soon!" Ruby told her as she took off to find out what's going on with Penny. Meanwhile Weiss stood there dumbfounded but then just sighs in anguish as she begins to walk towards the CCT tower by herself, letting the red reaper go after her friend. As she begins walking she starts to mumble to herself.

"Great…we get a plan and already we have to split up. Ugh just wish Neptune was here….also maybe Kahel…" she then begins to wonder why Kahel was in a bad mood recently. She began to look back at what could happen but all she could think about is when Neptune showed up. _'I just wish he would talk to me. I would like to help him….wait….now that I think about it…I have been absent with our usual studying and talks recently. But I'm hanging out with Neptune, I'm sure he wouldn't mind….would he?'_ She sighs in her head as she sees the big elevator going up and down the tower as she gets into an open elevator with no one in it. The doors close in as an A.I pops up from the panel near the door and looks at Weiss.

"Hello, Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" Weiss then brings up her scroll and places it on the terminal.

"I would like to go to the communications room, please."

"Certainly! Thank you Miss Schnee!" with that, the A.I disappears as the elevator goes up. Weiss, while the elevator is moving, is trying to prepare herself with what she has to do and who she has to see possibly, by faking a smile before shaking her head but trying to look pleasant but just changes to a serious look on her face. Once the elevator got to the top floor, the Heiress got out and went to the front desk where the same A.I greeted her. "Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you today?" She asked in a polite manner as Weiss started to speak up.

"I would like to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas please."

"Absolutely!" The A.I started beeping as it spoke after the beeping stopped. "Head over to Terminal Three if you would, and I'll patch you through." Weiss nods and smiles before walking towards the assigned terminal and sitting at the seat. She took a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call….and whoever answers it ahead, praying it's not who she WANTS to talk to. Her prayers are answered when a face of a short-haired brunette appears with her family's emblem behind her. The operator doesn't know who it is as she begins to speak to the Heiress.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas-" She looks up to see who she was talking to and widen her eyes a bit before going back to normal. "Oh! Miss Schnee! Good Afternoon." Weiss didn't recognize her and was expecting someone else to answer but she never showed her surprise. "Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think Winter is here as well." While Weiss would love to talk to her sister, she didn't want to see her father after all that's happened before.

"No, Thank you!" She told her in a pleasantly tone. "I was wondering if you could find some files for me? I've complied a short list for my school project here at Beacon. Do not worry I will treat them with care." Once she put her scroll in the slot at the terminal, the operator looks at the data at the screen and becomes nervous, knowing theres some sensitive documents on there. But she nods and complies as the data is being transferred into Weiss's scroll.

"Here you go Miss Schnee. And…I must ask, how is it there at Beacon?" That surprised the heiress as none of the other operators, asides one, would ask her about how it is at Beacon. That got a genuine smile from the Schnee and decided to answer her truthfully.

"It's going great actually. I've met some great people here, the Heir of the Dragunov Weapons Company out of Mistrial is here."

"Wait Cobalt Dragunov is there Miss Schnee?!" The operator had her eyes widen hearing that news as Weiss nods.

"Yes. Also Pyrrha is here, along with and I'm not kidding you, two brothers who are a human and faunus, two sisters and a brother and sister faunus. All of which who I'm friends with." She goes on and on about her adventures, especially her talking about Kahel then talks about the exchange students that came in and talks about Neptune. But the more the operator listens in, the more she begins to think about something.

"I see. And tell me, do you like this…Kahel? This faunus boy?" Weiss blinked and looked at the operator as she begins to think about Kahel.

"Well…he is my first friend I've made in a long time. I think he's kind, funny and all that, even if he had his secrets before but he tells me everything now. I mean…I haven't felt like this in a long time, he's someone I can trust with everything and I know he would stand by my side through it all. My leader thinks I have a crush on him and, I do admit, I do but I know it wouldn't work. I mean, he probably doesn't have the same feelings as me and Neptune…I mean, he's nice and kinda the same as Kahel? I don't know. I'm probably gonna try to see if me and Neptune can work It out and hopefully date before the dance." The operator sighs and shook her head.

"Miss Schnee, I know you wouldn't expect this coming from me but I doubt this….Neptune person….can be a trustworthy person. Not like this Kahel. I apologize but I must get back to work, it's a pleasure to talk and help you. Have a good day!" And with that, she ends the call, leaving Weiss dumbfounded hearing someone else saying that they don't really trust Neptune unlike Kahel. But she sighs after knowing that what she needed to do is over but now more questions came to her mind, like what is she going to do and who would she go with. She goes to the elevator as she begins to ponder these while she waits for the others.

* * *

 **With Kahel, Cobalt, Sun and Blake later in the evening**

* * *

It was only after they left when Kahel's group that they got their other uniforms, well the three faunus anyways as Cobalt was the lookout, the group went to where Blake's informant told them where the recruitment meeting was and waited. It was then that Kahel cooled down a bit after what happened in the dorm room. Blake and Cobalt also helped out with calming him while Sun was confused about what was going on. So as the group was waiting for it to at least start Sun decides to break the silence between them all.

"Ssoooo….is it ok to talk about what happened back in the room? Mainly with uh….Him?" He points to Kahel as said fox faunus looks at him along with Blake. "I mean, you were freaking upset and angry dude. More angry than back at the docks. Like what's going on man?" Sun asked him as he was genuinely confused about all of this with the look in his eyes that the others took notice to. Kahel sighs as he looks at Sun.

"If you must know Sun, it's because of that blue hair teammate you have as a partner." Sun raised an eyebrow at that as Blake turned to him to address it.

"Kahel has a crush on Weiss and he was wanted to tell her until Neptune showed up and practically took her away and now he's jealous." She ended that last one with a smirk as Kahel was blushing in embarrassment at her remarks.

"BLAKE!" Sun was surprised to hear that the fox faunus had a crush on the Ice Queen but not surprised about Neptune's involvement in it as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yyyeeeaaahhh….kinda figured that much." All three of them looked towards the monkey faunus as they were confused. Before that can continue on, they noticed the other members getting to the entrance as Blake brings out the masks.

"We can talk about it later guys. Looks like they are starting." Cobalt tells them as he turns away from them and walks in the other direction. "I'll be over on the roof like you told me Kahel, good luck in there. And you be careful kitten."

"Will do Cobe, you stay safe as well." He grunts in acknowledgment as he tosses his sword to another building and vanishes out of sight. Meanwhile, the faunus grab the White Fang masks they took from a couple of unknowing people as they watch until the last people comes in.

"Well at least we know they are meeting up here. But uh….how come we need the masks again?" The monkey faunus asks. He had to be honest with himself, they were creepy and he didn't like them. "I mean if the Fang wanted peace, why hide who you are?"

"It's because it's a symbol. If humanity wanted to make us monsters, then we don the faces of monsters." Kahel says as he puts his mask on while Blake puts on hers.

"Besides….the person who started this was a dark person." She adds on as Sun groans.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you two…" He puts on his mask and the three of them walk to the entrance. The guard there saw them coming and instantly let them in as they stay in the back. Once inside, Kahel immediately contacts his leader from the ear piece from his scroll that they found out a couple days prior.

"Hey Cobalt, this is Kahel. We're in."

'Copy that Kahel, keep me posted.' Cobalt answered back from the ear piece as the group saw a lieutenant of the White Fang come out to greet the others….along with Roman Torchwick with a big thing covered behind him with one thought coming to Kahel's mind.

' _What the hell did these guys get themselves into?'_

* * *

 **With Yang and Neptune**

* * *

Yang weaved in and out of traffic as she sped through the night. On her way there she began to think about who this person she's going to meet with and if he's going to be different than Junior in the way he is with the bar and his security along with information. But she also knew that she would have to be on her best behavior with this person, for her boyfriend anyways. She smiled thinking about it as she got to the old bar, which was simply called The Club, Junior's old club name but now under new ownership. She slides to a stop out in front as she parks in front. She gets off and notices that her passenger was out of it.

"Come on, the contact is inside here." She tells him as he looks at her. She turns and walks off but not before replying back. "Also we could've gotten here sooner but you had to pay the price for trying to hit on me when I had a boyfriend!" she exclaimed as he looked shocked, remembering that day he tried hitting on her. But he shook his head as he got off and followed her to the two bouncers. The two bouncers, the henchmen at this bar, were wearing similar suits like Junior's men only the difference is the suits are gray with a green undershirt underneath it.

"Hold up, state your business here." One bouncer asked them as Yang waved at them.

"The name's Yang. Girlfriend to Nave Convel, who's Uncle and Godfather is Junior. I'm here to see if we can get some information?" She told them as the bouncers looked at each other and nods before looking at the two and stepping aside.

"Come on in. the boss is expecting you." Yang smiles and nods as she and Neptune go inside the club. Inside they noticed that the club….is exactly as it was when Junior was here, the colors and all the bar placements were the same. So it wasn't long to find the owner/bartender of the establishment, but Yang did notice that all the henchmen wore the same thing as the bouncers aside from the bartender who wore a green suit with a gray vest and gray pants behind the bar. So Yang immediately went over to the bartender and sat down with Neptune doing the same.

"Ah, Miss. Xiao Long is it? Bonjour!" He asked in an French accent. Yang was a bit surprised to hear that type of accent as normally you would find those type of people in certain areas of Mistrial. "I see you are very surprised by my accent no? do not worry, I am not offended. My name is Lumiere madam."

"Hehe….sorry yeah I just wasn't expecting it. So you know Junior?" The man smiled as he nods and serves them water for a drink.

"Ah Junior. Yes my partner in crime for a while. Yes I know him. He did save my life once but I should not get into that. He called me earlier, said that his nephew's girlfriend would be in need of information. Mainly about…." He looked around to see if anyone is listening in before closing the distance on them. "Roman Torchwick and his so called friends, I believe?" Yang got serious and nods as she takes a sip of her water. He cleans a glass as he looks around the club. "Well, I do believe I have some information. Unfortunately it might not be what you would like to here."

"Well I'm all ears. Any information would be ok." The brawler told him as Neptune went off to go talk to another girl and flirt with her, much to Yang's dismay and anger. The bartender looked at this and looks at the boy in similar disgust.

"He's a…what you call playboy, yes?" The French bartender asked as Yang nods with a bit anger in her eyes. "I wouldn't worry madam, he would pay the price soon. That I know. I met one before and he did pay the price."

"Yeah….bad thing is that one of my teammates is a bit fallen in love with him and thinks she and him can be boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't want to see her get hurt." She tells him as Lumiere simply chuckled and nods.

"Ah pain is a good lesson for your teammate however. She must learn about that before anything else. Ah I digress, I should give you your information now." He puts the glass he was cleaning down and brings out another dirty glass and cleans it. "To be fair, I haven't heard much from the thief in a while. No dust robberies in a while but from what my sources tells me, they have a place out in the abandoned town to the north. Don't know where however but he did come by to hire some of MY men as well. Junior was not the only one to have miser Torchwick come by to hire henchmen. Unfortunately, like Junior's, they never came back. I fear the worse for those men. I care about my men like Junior but I do not know where my men are." Yang sighed as she figured as much but was happy to hear about where Torchwick might be.

"Well, it's a start. Thanks for that Lumiere." She starts to bring out some money only for him to stop her.

"No need. Keep it, as a thank you for helping my friend." He told her with a smile. "Oh! I do have something extra for you, since you are a sweetheart to your friends and boyfriend." He then got serious and looked around. "rumor is, the Faunus killer, a person I hear you guys are going after as well, is here in Vale, in an abandoned warehouse just south of here. It might be his base of operation." Yang was surprised to hear that but nodded her thanks nonetheless. Neptune came back with a red slap on his left cheek and a disappointed look on his face.

"Well we got all the information we can get from here. Come on Neptune let's go." She said as she starts walking out of the club. "Thanks again Lumiere! I'll be sure to come back around for different reasons next time!" The French bartender laughs as he looks at the club goers as they have fun with the music as he wonders what will happen during the coming weeks, with not only his club but with Yang and their group.

* * *

 **With Tyler and Nave**

* * *

The two boys walked the streets of Vale as they traveled to their destination. They took their time as the Nirvaku bar wasn't even open when they showed up. So they had time to kill and decided to walk around Vale for a while.

"You know, we should've planned this better." Tyler mentions as he finds a stick on the ground and picks it up. He twirls it around and uses it as in a sense a walking cane.

"Yeah you got a point there brother." Nave agrees as he looks at the stick turn cane. "Also really? Why are you using that stick?" The archer raised an eyebrow and looked at the stick and shrugged.

"Don't know, it kinda suits me and the outfit I'm wearing. I mean come on, it does suit me." That's when they noticed a truck stopped on the road….but it looked like it hit something in the middle of the road. "Huh….wonder what happened there?" They heard someone talk from behind them.

"A girl stopped the truck dead in it's tracks. This orange haired girl looking girl. Eh we didn't see much more after that." That got the two boys looking at the random civilian with an eyebrow raised by both of them. They looked at each other, thinking about who could be the one that stopped it. Tyler only thought of one person that could ever fit the description but doesn't know if it's really her.

' _It couldn't be…..Penny, could it?'_ But the archer shook his head, thinking it couldn't be as he hasn't seen her since the docks.

"Hey brother, got something on your mind? Do you know who it might be?" The older Convel asked as Tyler shook his head, deciding not to go into it.

"No. not at the moment." He starts walking away from the scene and back to the club. "Come on, it should be open right now." Nave nods as he catches up with his brother as they go back to the bar. They walked back to the club and saw that everyone was going into the bar, humans and faunus alike. "Well looks like the bar is in full swing. And who do we need to talk to again?"

"His name is Nyx. At least that's what Uncle Junior told me the leader's name is." Nave told him as they walked behind a group of four people, two boys and two girls. one of the girls was a cat faunus with brown ears and one of the boys was a ram faunus with horns coming out of his head and the other two were humans.

"The music there is phenomenal! You guys are going love it, this place is awesome!" the human girl told her friends as the human boy just chuckled

"We know. We get it." The group looked at the boy as he looked at the human girl. "You've been going on about it for the past five blocks."

"But it is!" The cat faunus told the boy as she looked at the other faunus male. "The crazy thing is, their DJ is a huntress!" Both Nave and Tyler looked at the group as Nave had his own smirk.

"Oh that's right. Uncle did say the group was a graduated team from Beacon." The group jumped a bit before looking at the brothers.

"Wait are you serious?! That's insane!" the other faunus boy looked at the wolf faunus as he raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know this? Who are you?" the group were questioning it as Tyler and Nave looked at each other.

"Well…let's just say our uncle knew the group." Tyler told them as he walked passed them, with Nave following them. "Also me and my brother here are from the same academy as the team so we know about them from there!" The group of friends were shocked to see the Huntsmen in training say that as they entered the bar, not expecting it from someone who in their mind knew he was young. The brothers entered the club to immediately get the blasting music blown right into their ears. **(A/N ok so the club you can find how it looks in the Chapter One of NYON. Along with their appearance and their weapons go check out the video ok guys? Cool thank you! [Yang: Now I see the boy I'm dating, and honestly, he's hot.] Yang not now! Wait til the end!)** They see the crowd all on the dance floor dancing with the DJ, the girl who Junior mentioned as Yoko, playing her music through her weapon as they see one of the boys, Orion, looking at the party goers, leaning on the railing. That's when he noticed the brothers and nods for them to come up. Behind Orion though was Nero drinking his mix drink. The brothers got up to where the other boys were when they see fire coming out of Nero from a burp, surprising Orion.

"What exactly is in that stuff your drinking?" He asked his friend/bartender for only his team. Nero looked at his red cup and shrugged.

"Oh nothing. This is just something that reminds me of home." He told him as the young archer looks at the drink and smirks

"Hey mind if I try some of that?" Nave looked at his brother like he was crazy along with Orion but Nero just gave the young boy a smirk and handed him the drink. Tyler took the drink and immediately waterfalled some of it and swallowed it. He smacked his lips a bit before looking at Nave and grinning. "See Nave there's noth-" As he tried to say something he burped out flames out of his mouth, making Nave duck from the fire as the burp and flames died down. Nave immediately stood up and deadpanned at his brother.

"Nothing wrong with it huh?" Tyler looked at the drink before giving it back to Nero.

"I really don't think that's healthy for you man." Orion told his friend before looking at the young boy. "And especially for you as well. Even if you are Junior's nephews."

"Ah relax Orion." The four boys looked to the leader as he was on a tablet. "Nero has been doing that for years. But I do agree with you on the young Convel here. Aren't you supposed to be 15?" Tyler gave the leader the stinkeye before commenting.

"I'm 16 thank you very much."

"Still no better brother." Nave chided his younger sibling as Orion looked at his leader.

"Nyx? I thought you were on the dance floor, or are you just tired of making a fool of yourself?" The silver haired boy asked his leader as Nyx's faunus ears popped up and twitched.

"Ha ha. Nah, not yet." He put his tablet down and looked at his team. "First off, Yoko hasn't played my jam yet. So when it happens look out. And second," he then points to the brothers. "We also have guests that need information and we all know that Junior has helped us out after we graduated. Hell he told us he help us out with whatever as long as we can help him in the future, that also means helping his nephews." He got up and went over to the brothers. "I'm Nyx, leader of the graduated team NYON. That's Orion at the railing." Orion gave a wave to the brothers and a nod. "And the guy who your brother got a drink from is Nero."

"Sup guys? How was that drink anyways?" The sun glasses boy asked the archer with a smirk. Tyler looked back at the boy with a grin.

"That was really good. No alcohol in it plus I felt like Scorpion for a little bit. Pretty bad ass drink, I would definitely have it again." That surprised everyone there at his statement, mainly Nero as he chuckled.

"So my family made secret is loved by someone else huh? That's pretty cool." As the two brothers got closer to the railing he also pointed to the DJ. "Also over there is Yoko. She will be able to talk to us through her headset. So she will also be joining in on the conversation as it goes on." They looked to see Yoko waving to them with a smile on her face, making the archer wave back with a smile on her face as well. The boys leaned on the railing along with Orion as Nero and Nyx returned to their spots.

"So Uncle said you guys could possibly have information that we could use for our investigation?" Nave asked as Orion nods.

"Yeah we do. I assume you already know that Torchwick is working with the Fang right?" Tyler scoffed hearing that.

"Yeah I remember. I was at the docks when I found out. Even if I didn't hear it from him, our teammate Kahel told us later on."

"Well what if we told you he's gotten his hands on some Atlesian equipment?" that caught the brothers attention as they looked at the silver haired boy. "From what it sounds like, he's gotten himself a couple of paladins and made some adjustments to it. Painted it in White Fang colors I heard….either that or painted their logo onto it's hull. Most likely the latter if I'm honest."

"Well shit….things just seem to get better and better." Nave muttered as he looked at his brother, who was thinking the same thing.

"So how does a crime lord like Torchwick get his hands on things from Atlas? Doesn't make sense." The younger Convel asked as Nero chuckled.

"Eh who knows. Maybe he has powerful friends."

"Yeah and maybe it's those friends that helped him get it while helping the Fang." They heard Yoko through the tablet that Nyx was holding.

"That's true…so do you guys know where they could be storing the Dust they have been stealing?" Tyler asked them as Nyx started to rub his chin.

"hhmm that's a good question. Well they couldn't have it here in Vale, too much heat which means…" the faunus stood up as he walked over to the bar, next to Nero. "If they want to have a hidden place, then they must be storing it somewhere nobody would think and there's only one place I can think about that would be hidden…" Tyler's eyes slowly widen as he muttered the words that got Nave stunned.

"Mountain Glenn…"

"Got it right on the spot man." The red jacket wearing boy said as he looked out to the crowd. "Just imagine what kind of damage they can do with all that dust in a space like this."

"Let alone Vale itself." Nyx added as he sighed. "It would be a catastrophe. Wide spread panic among the people."

"Which leads to Grimm attacking everyone." Nave commented with wide eyes. The brothers looked at each other with a new determination to not let this happen to Vale or let any one of these people get hurt by the White Fang.

"Yeah. So there's that. Also we have something that's…not White Fang relative." The brothers then looked back at the leader as he brought up a screenshot of some blur. "Do you guys know about the Faunus killer?" They nod in response. "So news is that he is here in Vale, and that he has a hideout here." That got their eyes widen in response. These guys had a location on the killer? They had to know.

"You do?! Where is it at?" Nave quietly exclaimed, eager to know where it's at along with Tyler, who's nodding his head feverously. Nyx sighed as he looked at his tablet.

"To be honest, we are not sure." That got the boys deflated a bit. "However we know that it is on the outskirts of town, from what we heard is from the south, an abandoned warehouse. Many people may say the same to whoever wants to know and they may say it's his home base….however we believe that it's false."

"What makes you say that?" The archer asked with an eyebrow raised, as Nero commented on that question.

"It may be because he's just bouncing around the kingdoms. Who knows? But he's been here for a while so that might be the reason. But either way, he may still be here. However, it's the company he's with is really concerning." the sun glasses wearing boy said. "Rumor is, he's aligning himself with Torchwick and helping the Fang." If the previous statement didn't shock them, that certainly did. If the Faunus killer killed faunus, then why align himself with a group of Faunus? "But we think it's bigger than that. We think he's align himself with-"

"Back off humans!" The moment got interrupted as the five boys looked down to the entrance to see a couple White Fang members shouting at the crowd as most kept dancing but a few looked back at the entrance and were worried about what would happen with this going on.

"Yeah! The White Fang is here!" another member shouted out as Orion pointed out the obvious.

"Well guys we got company. And not the good kind." He said as Tyler groaned.

"Great, and JUST when we were about to learn more information."

"Ah brother, let's just find out what these guys want and get that info later." Nave told him with his hand on his brother's shoulder. Nyx sighed as he looked at his other teammate.

"Come on Nero, we got a job to do." Nero nods as he quickly drinks some more of his drink, making his teammates gap at him. "What? Never waste a good drink I always say." Tyler looks at Yoko who sees a grunt slap a drink away from the human girl the Convels walked with before entering. He notices her glaring at the Fang and pressing something in her booth, giving him an idea.

"Hey guys, I'll be with Yoko in case things go south. Catch you on the flip side." He told them as Nave nods.

"Got it brother, stay safe." The younger brother nods as he turns invisible to join Yoko with discretion. The other three boys were surprised by the suddenness of the semblance as Nave looked at them. "Ah that's part of our families semblances. We can talk more about that later. Let's go see what they want." Nave jumps down to the floor as the three boys joined him. They started to walk towards the grunts with Orion walking in front, Nero on the right of him and Nyx on the left. Nave stood back a little bit with him being a little on the left side of Orion.

"Members of the White Fang, why are you here?" Nyx called out to them as the leader of the White Fang group spoke up.

"Well we want to speak to the manager." Orion raised an eyebrow at the request.

"What for?" One of the grunts laughed as he looked around.

"We haven't been served our drinks yet!"

"That's because you JUST came in here dumbass." Nave snarkily replied with a couple of the grunts looking at him.

"Shut up! Your supposed to be on our side here." Nave silently growled, seeing the hypocrisy of that statement. "In any case, don't you guys serve faunus here?"

"Your joking right? What do you think I am?" Nave replied back, motioning to his wolf ears as Nyx asked the same thing.

"Really guys? You don't see the ears on our heads?" Nyx pointing to his ears as the leader saw this and had a smirk.

"Then come with us brothers. All these humans here need to be taught a lesson." The wolf faunus narrowed his eyes as he heard with brother yell out.

"HA! What lesson? 'How to be Rude 101?" The members looked to see the younger brother with a girl, both of them having grins on their faces. "Cause trust me buddy! You guys would SUCK at teachers!" The leader growled with Nero jumping in.

"In any case, People were having a great time, before you jerks walked in and ruined it. And if you say you didn't do anything I will call bullshit faster than you can say Beowolf."

"But we did-"

"Bullshit!/Bullshit!" both Tyler and Nero had the same reply, making the leader angrier and angrier. But he also noticed how far the younger brother was so he had to question it.

"And how is it that, that boy over there can hear what we are saying? Is he a faunus?" Nave, with a smirk, crossed his arms over his chest and gave them a cheeky reply.

"Nope. My brother is all human." All of the members looked at the older Convel with anger and hate radiating from them.

"So you…you are the faunus with a human/faunus relationship…then we retract our offer to you, you disgrace. Your family is a disgrace for ALL of us faunus!" Nyx shook his head to answer that remark.

"I disagree. Again, I'm a faunus as well and I don't think he or his family disgrace me or any other faunus. Maybe you guys but not us."

"Then this place isn't that grand of a club anyways!" Yoko didn't hear what he said until Tyler whispered it to her, to which he thought he saw steam coming out of her ears and yelled at the leader.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"You heard hi-" The grunt got cut off with Orion jumping to the leader, getting face to face with him.

"Give me some space you stupid human, your stinking up my air." The leader told the….'human' as Nave scoffed at that.

"Yeah right, I think that it's your stupid breath moron." He muttered with Orion saying two simple words.

"Leave now…" The leader of the group of White Fang members chuckled darkly at that and had a smirk on his face.

"Or else what?"

"Or else things are going to get…." Orion closed his eyes, only to reopen them with a yellow color in his eyes instead and fangs growing in his teeth. "Ugly." That got the poor White Fang Chief to be scared a bit as he pulled his gun out and aimed it at Orion's head.

"What…ARE YOU?!" That got the others to pull out their weapons, Nave with Azure Superbias out and the other two with their weapons out. With the long range duo, Tyler had Gorm Jager in it's bow variant and Yoko with her weapon's sniper mode out, taking aim at the group. But she also notices that there was a rope tied to one of the young boys arrows but doesn't comment on it.

"Ha, wouldn't do that if I were you." Nero warned them with a smile on his face. The crowd immediately ran for the exits as they heard the music in the club change for the upcoming battle. "Hey Nyx, bet cha I can get more than you."

"Oh is that a bet?" Nyx replied with a smirk of his own.

"Only if you want it to be!" Nave looked back to see his brother ready an arrow as he had his own comment to them.

"Hate to break it to you guys but my brother up there?" He points to the archer and gives them all a wink. "He never misses." The white fang was about to start attacking the group but Orion punched the chief in the face and ducked as he sees not only an arrow fly by him and hit the shoulder of the Fang member, but also a energy rifle shot hitting the exact same spot, pushing the arrow through the shoulder and knocking the guy unconscious. "And that proves it right there." Orion looks back to Yoko and Tyler as both looked at each other and nods. They turned back as both yelled out in their own battle cries.

"LET'S MAKE SOME NOISE!/LET'S ROCK IT!"

* * *

 **Yang: *Whistles* Damn that's pretty damn cool. Can't wait to see Wolfie in action!**

 **Ehrmmmmmm yeah…..Sorry Yang but that's the end of the chapter.**

 **Yang: WHAT!? Your mean to tell me that I'm going to miss it! That sucks.**

 **Keeper: Well…if it makes you feel better, we have some of Nave's old battles you can watch while we get with the ending talk with the audience we do. Here, here's one with…**

 **Ok while we let those two watch Nave's old battles, I apologize for this late upload. We Kinda hit a writer's block with this chapter. So yeah, sorry about that everyone so we decide to let this be a short chapter in a sense and next chapter be two fights, one with NYON, Nave and Tyler vs the White Fang plus RWBY, Kahel and Cobalt vs Torchwick in the paladin. Trust us, it will be action packed. Anyways, since Yang was here that means the next person to come…here….is…**

 **Keeper: OOOOOOHHHHH YEAH! Ruby is FINALLY coming here! And again yeah we apologize guys, we did hit a snag with this chapter but we are done with this one and….to make this up to you guys, we will upload two chapters this month instead of one then go back to the regular schedule. So anyways, thank you for putting up with our little block incident. But now we got our shit together. So like Bear said, it's two fights next time around and we will get right into it. Thank you Yang for joining us and you will join us again in the future.**

 **Yang: Yeah no problem guys. And you better take care of my little sister while she's here! *Leaves through the portal***

 **We will. Anyways, you all know the drill, Like, Favorite, Comment etc and we will see you all in part two of the investigation arc! See ya!**

 **Keeper: Yep see ya! Ok now about that Blood of the Dead portal…**

 **Oh right! *Opens the portal* I've been meaning to let off some steam after what just happened to me. Stupid idiot thinking it's a good idea to go back to a-**

 **Keeper: Ok tell me while we are in there man. Let's go. *Enter's Blood of the Dead portal with Bear***


	25. Chapter 24: Investigation part two

**Ruby: *Walks through the portal* Huh? What? First Blake, Weiss and Yang go through this portal. Now I go through it? And why did she have that dreamy look in her eyes? I don't understand…**

 ***Walks through the Blood of the dead portal* Stupid people some times man…just really stupid…**

 **Keeper: *Walks next to Bear* I see what you mean. Really? Fucking bitch and that dumb asshole saying that shit. Well you don't have to worry, I got your back. Fuck them.**

 **Yeah…it's gonna be hard but… *Notices Ruby and freezes up* o-o-oh uuhhmmm….**

 **Keeper: What? *Sees Ruby* Oh hello Ruby…huh so this must be how I was acting with Yang. Alright so I don't have any room to talk. So hey guys, Keeper here with the one and only Ruby Rose and the Kahlibear over there and welcome to a new chapter of Against All Odds!**

 **Ruby: Huh? So what is this? A story? Is it like one of those fairy tale stories Yang tells me when I was young?**

 **Keeper: Its…a bit more than that. I'll explain it while Bear takes over with explaining things here so you see Ruby…**

 **Thank goodness…anyways sorry about that guys, I did freeze up. So! This chapter is part two of the investigation arc. But this time it's NYON, Tyler and Nave vs the White Fang and not only that, we also got RWBY, Kahel and Cobalt vs Roman in the paladin. So this part will be the battle part of this investigation, not counting the next two chapters which we already have in plan so….yeah don't mind me and Keeper's earlier conversation, it's…things going on in my life. But anyways, I see that Keeper caught Ruby back up.**

 **Ruby: S-so I'm actually dating someone in this world? A-and Yang's dating a faunus? Blake is..not dating Sun but instead an Heir? I figured she would be with him since the docks.**

 **Nope. But don't you worry, Sun won't be alone for long, he does have an interest in someone. Anyways, onto the fights! Ruby if you please?**

 **Ruby: The disclaimer is…in the first chapter? Anyways, I get to see some cool weapons! Let's go!**

Normal: Hey

Thinking: _'hello'_

Music Insert: **(Come with me now)**

Music Lyrics: _Whoa, Come with me now!_

Place/Flashback: **Beacon Academy**

POV (Point of View): _**First Person.**_

Person talking in flashback: _Test run_

 _Texting: 'Yo!'_

 _Spirit talking: "_ _ **Hello"**_

 _Spirit Thinking:_ _ **'Interesting'**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Four: The Investigation part two: Bar fights and robot destruction.**

* * *

 **With NYON, Tyler and Nave**

* * *

The battle had begun at the Nirvaku bar after both DJ and the young archer yelled their battle cry, with Nave taking a few White Fang members over to one part of the bar as Nero jumped back from a swing as one of the grunts jumped and tried to hit him again, only for him to block it with one of his swords. He then retracted the blade in his other handle and punched the grunt in the face, then brought out his blade again pointing both blades down as he shot forwards and kneed another one.

"Wow these guys really suck." He commented as he sees two others with pistols, taking aim at him. Once they start firing, he used his weapons and deflected all the bullets away from him. As they wasted their entire clip, Nero pointed his blade forward, showing a hole for bullets to go through, and fired two to knock the guns away as he took both of them out. "Wow these guys are nothing!" He looked back to see two spirit wolves taking down a couple members of the White Fang as more members came down. Nave looked around and saw more members surround him and his wolves, Taki and Freki. He looked around and took a deep breath.

"Maybe it's time for a new wolf to join the party. One that my brother finally got to name." Taki and Freki disappeared as a new wolf started to form itself. The wolf's eyes became golden with yellow streaks going across it's back, the difference between this wolf and the others, this one was more feminine than the other two. "Ok then Hati. Time for you to shine on the dance floor." He swung his sword around as Hati started to show off her special ability. While the Taki hasn't really shown off his ability, Freki grows with Nave's anger and rage, Hati's ability is in tune to the elements, depending on the dust Nave uses in his sword of course. In this case, he starts using the wind Dust in his sword so in turn, Hait's aura starts picking up like how Tyler's aura picks up the wind. Nave smirked as he pointed his sword at the grunts. "Time to have some fun!" Orion brought out his stun gun and knife as more members surrounded him. Nyx noticed as well as he knocked out another member and stood up.

"Guys really? We have to do this now? I mean we can talk peacefully right?" their response to the leader's is to bring out their weapons. "Nope. Guess not." Nyx sighed as he got his weapons ready. He looked towards Yoko and Tyler as both of them kept sniping White Fang members coming in. Unknown to them, one member was sneaking up on them as they kept watching on and provided support to the others. Tyler looked on as Nave and Hati started a mini whirlwind, catching all of the members of the White Fang as the spirit wolf jumps into the whirlwind and starts clawing at the members as Nave jumped in as well to slash at the remaining ones. He turned his attention to Nyx as he mule kicked one member that was charging from behind away and spun around to kick another charging in front of him.

"Well, looks like the dude can dance." Tyler commented. Yoko smirked as she looked through the scope.

"Yep, looks like he found his song to..dance to." The member that he kicked away from the mule kick came back to attack him but he used his weapons to stop him, then trip him up to knock him down. One member flew in front of him as he bends backwards to avoid it and block two swords that were in front of him. He then stuns them with an electric charge from his weapons….only to get knocked out from behind as more members dog piled him and began to beat him up. Tyler saw this and took aim at the members with two arrows prepped up, laced with lightning dust. He released the arrows, hitting the two members on top with the electric charge from the arrow knocking out all the others, besides from Nyx as he managed to roll out of the way from it and looked at the young archer, who gives him a nod as he went back to taking on the members of the Fang. Orion looked comfortable with taking on the members as he redirected one member's knife swing away, knocking it away on an empty table. The member tried to reach for it, only for the now golden eye boy to slam their head down hard and keep him stuck with his blade. He turned away, only to get grabbed by a muscular member by the face and lifted up.

"Hey he's in trouble." Tyler pointed out as Yoko took aim.

"You got it!" she fires a shot at the member, dazing him and letting Orion go from the grasp. With him catching his breath, the silver haired boy looked up and shot a few stun shots at the brute and knocked him away. He gives them a thumbs up and runs to the members still coming in. as they were looking for new targets, the member that was still behind them made his move and took Yoko's gun away from her.

"Ha! I got your weapon! What're you-" He gets cut off as he felt a blade go to his neck. He slightly turns to his left to see the archer, with his weapon in it's sword variant, close to the jugular with Tyler looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you really think you were sneaky? We already heard you come up the moment we began." The member started to sweat a bit before looking at the girl who was looking down and cracking her knuckles. "Plus taking her weapon? That's the best you could do?"

"And now….you're going to GIVE ME BACK MY WEAPON! NO ONE TOUCHES MY EQUIPMENT!" She punches the grunt straight off the booth and towards Nyx who just watches him fall to the ground who simply shakes his head. They then looked towards the entrance to see the remaining ones get up and prepare for one final assault. But that gave NYON a chance to group up on the dance floor, along with Tyler and Nave as they prepared themselves.

"Hey brother, wanna do Wolf Tornado?" Tyler asked his brother, who looked at him and smirked.

"Oh hell yeah!" Nyx looked at the brothers then to his team and nods.

"LET'S GO!" Tyler and Hati both charged forward with Nave changing his dust to Wind, making the wolf's aura transform to wind aura as the others moved forward. But instead of getting the front grunts, the young archer and the wolf spirit runs past them and goes for the three members in the back and starts running circles around them while Orion clotheslines a grunt, knocking him out immediately. Yoko then jumps on Orion's back and jumps off into the air to shoot one member pointblank in the head.

"Ouch that has to hurt." Nave muttered as he sees the tornado forming in full circle as NYON finished up the other two members. He smirked as he brought out his sword and jumped towards the tornado. "Hey brother! NOW!" Tyler stopped spinning the tornado as was the opposite side of the tornado with the spirit wolf.

"Hati let's do this!" He switched his weapon to it's sword variant and jumped as well towards the tornado. Both brothers brought their swords back and sliced through the tornado, cutting it in half while Hati came crashing in with it spinning around like a drill and hitting the members caught in the tornado as they fall to the ground. The brothers land on the opposite sides of where they jumped from as the wolf lands in the middle and howls at the ceiling as the members fall down hard.

"Perfect brother! Just like we practiced!" Nave yelled out as Tyler looked back and gave his brother a thumbs up. One member unfortunately got up, only to dodge one bullet from Yoko's sniper. He then looked back to get kicked in the face by Nyx, making him spin around in circles. The remaining member brought out his sword to defend himself but was shot away by Orion's gun. Nyx smirked as he pointed back to where is team is. The member, not knowing any better, looked back to see Yoko pointing her weapon at him with Orion, Nero, Tyler and Nave with Hati still out, standing by her as she takes the shot and knocking the last member out. With the fight at the bar over, the boys started to pile up the unconscious bodies on the dance floor as Yoko made a call to someone called Reao.

"Hey! Reao! Your not going to believe what just happened! Our club got destroyed and wrecked by these members of the White Fang…" As she kept talking, Tyler looked around at the…damage of the bar and raised an eyebrow. There was minimum damage to the club at all. A broken table and a few broken chairs but nothing that couldn't be fixed

"Ummmm…I wouldn't say this club is 'Destroyed'…maybe damaged, but not destroyed."

"Ah that's just Yoko wanting to make the story overdramatic." Nero told him as he chucked another body to the pile with a huff. "We just let her do her own thing. But…I will say that was fun." Nave chuckled as he threw one more body onto the pile.

"Same here. I had a blast." Nyx had his tablet out, with it recording it all and looked back at the tablet and smiled.

"I don't know about you guys, but I did have a lot of fun." He then looked to the brothers and gave them a thumbs up. "And you guys were awesome. Junior told us you guys were great, but after watching you guys fight, you just bumped up to being freaking awesome." Nave and Tyler smirked and fist bumped each other at the compliment. But then both of them frowned as they looked at the bodies.

"Regardless of what everyone is feeling, the real question hasn't been asked yet." Orion chimed up as Tyler looked at the bodies.

"Why would the White Fang attack here? A club of all places?" Nave asked out loud with Tyler adding on.

"And why tonight? That CAN'T be a coincidence. Attacking here when we are doing an investigation ON THEM no less." Nero and Nyx, before they were about to ask their questions, stopped and begun to think about it. That was true, it didn't make sense at all. And with what the brothers are saying, about their investigation, it didn't sit right with them. Like someone tipped them off on what was about to happen. Yoko joined in though….at a bad time.

"Maybe because they can't stand how awesome we are?" she asked nervously, with Orion giving her a deadpan stare. They all then heard a noise coming from off the dance floor, a member they didn't see before and was about to leave in a hurry. "Maybe we should ask him?"

"I got this one!" Tyler prepped up his bow and brought out his arrow that had the rope tied to it. Just before the grunt made it to the stairs, he got an arrow to his shoulder that went almost completely through. He yelped in pain and looked at the arrow and saw the sharp edge sticking out. He then slowly turned his head to see that the young boy had a grip of the rope, with more of it on the floor and slacked off, with a grin as he put his other hand on the rope and pulled hard. "GET OVER HERE!" he yelled out as the grunt flew back towards the group. He landed face first, with the arrow now going through the shoulder, causing him to yell out more as Tyler then flipped him on his back and took the arrow back, ripping it out of the shoulder and making it bleed out of the open wound.

"Damn…I never thought I would hear that coming out of someone before. That was tight." Nyx said with his eyes widen, impressed by what the archer did. The young boy cleaned off the tip with a grin as he put his arrow back.

"Yeah well I had that drink earlier, I wanted to say that after having that." He then looked at the White Fang member as he looked up. "So…now what should we-" Before he got to say anything, the lights and everything shut off.

"OH GREAT! NOW WHAT?!" Orion yelled out as Nave just knocks out the member with the wound.

"WAIT! DID THEY TAKE THE GENERATOR?!" Yoko exclaimed as the generator that she mentioned belonged to her and was part of her family. When the team build the club they used that generator to power everything, even Junior was Impressed when he helped them out.

"GUYS LET'S GET OUTSIDE NOW!" Tyler called out as he ran to the entrance of the club.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU BROTHER!" the group all ran out to the entrance as Tyler busted through the door with his bow and arrow ready with the others having their weapons out. What they heard was a bullhead flying just below them with the generator hooked onto it's hull as it flew a little pass them and turned around. The door opened to another White Fang member standing in the bullhead.

"Hey Torchwick? Yeah we got it, we're on our way!" he said, seemingly talking on the headset at the same time Nave and Tyler got a call….a call from Blake and Sun. Nave brought it out and answered it.

'Everyone! If you can hear-'

'HHEELLPP!' Sun yelled out in the background as Nave decided to inquire about it.

"Blake? Sun? What's going on?!"

'It's Torchwick! He has Atlas tech on him! Mainly a Paladin! He's piloting it!' At that moment Tyler, not thinking at all, decided to hitch a ride from the bullhead. He aimed the arrow that had the rope on it and released it at the bullhead. It penetrated the hull without anyone noticing and started to wrap the rope around him, with some leftover rope left behind him.

'Where are you guys?' they heard the heir call out to the scroll.

'Over by the highway! Please hurry!'

'Yo Wolfie! You boys gonna make it?' Yang called out through the scroll as the group heard the motorcycle revving up and Yoko finally took notice of the archer.

"Uumm….Guys?" she got their attention as Nave had his jaw drop in shock.

"Tyler…what in the hell are you thinking?" Tyler, at that moment, realized what he just did and looked at the group.

"Um…I'm starting to have second thoughts…"

'Wolfie? What's going on? Whoa! Head's up!' Nave looked at his scroll then looked back at his brother.

"Yeah Yang, we will be there….just need to finish up some things on our part. See you all there."

'Ok then. And we just lost Neptune and Sun…see you gu-' Nave had to hang up as he decides to grab the rope before the bullhead takes off and sighs. "Only you would think of these crazy ideas little brother."

"Yeah yeah." The archer grumbled as the bullhead started to take off. He then looked to NYON and brought out his bow out as the rope started to follow the bullhead. "Anyways….if I don't get to say this now….ow." Before they got lifted off the ground, Nave looked at the group before he told them.

"We will try to release this generator or if we can't do that, we will put a tracking marker on it. An advanced one so you guys can find it whenever you guys finish up with the-" the rope then whipped and launched both brothers in the air, one by the waist, the other holding onto the rope. "PPOOLLIICCCEEEE!"

"OOOOOOWWOWOOOOW!" and with that, they along with the bullhead disappeared, leaving a stunned NYON left at the club. Orion was the first to snap out of it.

"Um right…then we should call Junior and go to the police. I believe we can trust those two with putting a tracker on the generator."

"Yeah, then after that we can plan out how we can do this." The group nods, with Yoko being upset about losing her family's generator, and started to head for the police department with Nyx getting on the phone with the Uncle of the two boys. Needless to say, their impressions of the two boy made a big impact on them.

* * *

 **With RWBY, Cobalt, and Kahel on the highway**

* * *

"Wolfie? You there?" Yang called out to her scroll as she kept weaving in and out of traffic that was caused by the giant paladin on the highway.

'Yang I'm sure he's fine. Along with Tyler.' Cobalt said over the scroll as he heard the conversation. He was with Blake and Kahel still jumping from rooftop to rooftop, still on the run from Roman. 'I'm sure they will be ok. Besides, we need to find out how to stop this Mech and get him off the highway. We need to protect all of these people.'

'Well you guys don't need to worry. I'm in position.' They heard Weiss over the scroll as Kahel saw the Heiress on the middle of the road. She closed her eyes as she started to summon a circle of ice around her and spreads out, making the Paladin who was charging at her, slip on the ice and fall down off the highway. The mech fell down, landing near Ruby with her Crescent Rose out in it's scythe form. The others started to land near her as the Paladin started to get up.

"Glad to see you guys here." The red reaper told her friends with a smile before looking serious at the Paladin. They then saw the mech take a step as a voice spoke out from the microphone inside the mech.

"Ah! Lookie here, Red and her merry band of friends! Although we are missing Blue. Maybe he got caught up with the other thing I had my buddies go get for me." Roman said through the mech as he starts laughing. Ruby growls as she calls out to one of her team attacks.

"Freezer Burn!" Kahel, Cobalt, Ruby and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss performs the ice trick she did on the highway. As soon as she does though, she backs out of the way and watches as the brawler jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her weapon which creates a wave of mist that surrounds the crime lord. Immediately, the Paladin auto-activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight and searches the area. Unfortunately for the Paladin, it barely sees the afterimage of the cat faunus and narrowly dodges both Yang and Kahel rushing in and trying to hit it. A gun from the mech was about to fire at the area but it got stopped by a sword being thrown from the mist, as the heir teleported to it and slashed at the gun, cutting it off the mech. He jumps out of the way as out comes Ruby from the fading mist as she slashes the metal with her scythe, causing it to falter and stumble as she calls out another team attack.

"Checkmate!" With this attack, Blake and Weiss go in this time as each girl goes for the feet. Only when she gets close does the Schnee then changes her attack and jumps up to stab one of the sensors before leaping off of one of her family glyphs. Roman then lifts up the Paladin's foot to crush the golden eyed girl, but Weiss saves her by summoning another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land.

"Thanks Weiss!"

"Anytime Blake!" The monochrome duo told each other as Roman growls, pressing a button and fires off the missiles. The duo flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were as Kahel runs in.

"Oi! Asshole!" He yells out as he slashes at the hull. "Pay attention to me!" he keeps attacking but notices that his crush jumped up too high with that last missile explosion, but at the same time, Roman notices the same thing and smirks. He then fires a double energy blast at her, making Kahel then change turn around and pump aura into his legs and jumps up towards her. He manages to reach her in time as he absorbs the damage, making him grimace in pain but at the same time, throwing Weiss back as she looks on in surprise at the fox faunus.

' _He…protected me? Again? Wow….maybe she was right…'_ She then shakes her head as she notices the bad situation her faunus teammate is in so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that was absorbed into the Faunus girl. Blake notices this but also saw Kahel protect her before and internally smiles at that, but the changes her focus onto the missiles. With the glyph powering her up, she then starts to slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes, causing explosions behind her as Ruby starts to run at Torchwick, calling out the next team attack.

"Ladybug!" Cobalt watches this as Kahel, who landed during Blake's flurry slashes of the missiles, gets up and looks at his leader. Cobalt looks at him and nods as well.

"Time for us to join in on the team attacks Kahel, let's go! Orange Flash!" the Heir then throws his sword at the mech, going next to Ruby as he teleports to it at the same time that she shoots herself forward. Both of them then cuts at the robot's legs, then they turn around as the ex members of the Fang aim themselves at the giant's feet as well. All four of them dash forward and attack the mech at the same time with Cobalt mirroring Blake and Kahel mirroring Ruby as they circle each other around the Paladin with each strike. The girls then launched themselves into the air as the boys went low and waited for the girls to come down. and come down they did as they all together slashed on the shoulder, effectively cutting off the left arm entirely. However they didn't have time to rest as Yang jumps onto the Paladin's back and starts wailing on the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Inside the mech, Roman is knocked around in the cabin and knows he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm. So instead of trying to reach her, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, punches her, making her fly through the column and doesn't get up for a while.

"Yang!" Blake called out as she went to try to help out her teammate, along with Cobalt.

"Don't worry guys!" Ruby tells them, making them halt and look at her. "With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special. She's not called the Yellow Dragon for no reason. Watch she's getting up now." And true to the red reaper's word, Yang slowly gets back on her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists.

 **(Die by Casey Lee Williams)**

With him sensing victory at least for him, Roman throws a punch at the brawler, but Yang catches it in her own hand, despite the ground cracking beneath her and her eyes became red with rage and smashed her knuckles into the mech's second arm, obliterating it under her force.

"Holy shit! And I thought I had anger problems." The fox faunus commented as he watched on. Roman, now getting desperate with his armless robot, decides to immediately kicks Yang to the side, but she passes her sister and teammates as Ruby calls out another team attack.

"Bumblebee!" Blake nods and throws her Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while she was flying away from them. As soon as the blonde catches Shroud, the Cat Faunus uses the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for the final blow to the robot. The crime lord however, saw this coming and steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.

"Damn it! We have to slow it down!" the heir yelled out as he looked at Ruby and Weiss. "I don't suppose you guys don't have any ideas?" Ruby looked at Weiss and nods, then looks at Kahel to which he nods as well.

"Ice Flower! And Thousand Ice Needles!" The girls twirled their weapons so they both point at Roman with Kahel aiming his claws at the mech as well. The heiress then creates a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel and the claws. With a single shot from Crescent Rose through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin, the same goes with the blades only they penetrate through the mech. Ruby and Kahel continues to shoot as Weiss freezes the fire around the Paladin, with the ice completely envelops the robot's body. Blake sees this opportunity and swings her partner around in a circle one more time, and this time, Roman is unable to move. Yang struck the Paladin with speed and power from flying through the air as she thrashed the Paladin down in a hundred pieces as Roman was spit out of the cockpit. He gets up in a slight daze but seemed unharmed as he brushes off the dust off his jacket.

"I Just got this thing cleaned too..."

He looks up just in time to see the brawler who was still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief. He would have been hit but he was saved at the last instant when a girl, a two-toned girl wearing a white tail jacket with a pink interior and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves with black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. This girl is also wearing a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck, was seen dropping in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors, but the sisters are looking at the new arrival in shock and confusion.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Ice Queen..."

"Hey!"

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..."

The pink-and-brown girl curtsies to her enemies with a bow. Yang, even though she's confused about the girl, came charging forward with fists raised to strike the outlaws… only for her to break their image as if made out of a mirror…something VERY familiar to Yang and Ruby as they had their eyes widen. They all turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBY plus the boys runs up to the brawler's side, who has now cooled down with the end of the fight.

 **(Song End)**

"So Torchwick's got a new henchman looks like." Yang simply muttered as she looked at Ruby who had the same though as her. _'Why did she look like…?'_

"Well I guess…they made our plans fall apart?" Weiss said..trying to make a pun. Everyone, aside from Kahel, just shook their head no as Yang looked at Weiss.

"No..just no. there's a time and a place for it. This wasn't it Weiss. Plus it wasn't that good." She told her teammate as Weiss just stomped her foot down.

"Well at least I'm trying!"

"Wait….where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked as Cobalt waved her off.

"Eh they are fine. My main concern is the brothers. Where are THEY at?" That got the girlfriends of the brothers attention as they widen their eyes realizing that they haven't shown up yet. That is..until they heard another bullhead starting to fly over….with two voices that are familiar to them were heard…shouting.

"YEAH GREAT IDEA! LET'S HITCH A RIDE ON THE BULLHEAD THAT HAS A FUCKING GENERATOR! BRILLIANT!"

"WELL WHAT'S YOUR IDEA ON HOW TO GET THIS BACK TO NYON?! BESIDES I TOLD YOU IT WAS JUST INSTINCT!" they looked up and saw the brothers…Tyler with the rope tied around his waist and Nave hanging onto the rope.

"Wait…is that TYLER?!" Ruby exclaimed as Yang looked shocked and surprised at that and saw Nave in the same perdictament.

"Yeah and that's Nave too!" the leader of CKTN looked at them shocked as he saw it fly to regroup with Roman's bullhead.

"Guys let's follow them! Maybe we can find out where they are going!" The group nods as they run towards the brothers. Meanwhile with the brothers…

"SO WHAT'S YOUR BIG PLAN THEN BROTHER?!" Nave shouted out as Tyler looked at him then up towards the generator, they then see the same white fang member open up the door and sees the rope and starts looking for a knife.

"WELL SINCE WE ARE FOUND. NAVE BRING OUT THE TRACKING DEVICE AND CLIMB TOWARDS THE GENERATOR!" the wolf faunus sees whats going on and knows they are on borrowed time now. He quickly reached into his pocket and grabbed the device. He then starts to climb up the rope, passing by his brother as he then notices the stick that his brother kept on him during the investigation and took it with him. He keeps climbing up as he gets close to the generator. Then he threw it on the bottom of the generator, so that it won't get seen and giving NYON a chance to find it.

"ALRIGHT BROTHER WE GOT IT AND…." He then sees the member with a sharp knife and starts cutting the rope. "UH OH.."

"DON'T TELL ME….THE MEMBER FOUND A KNIFE AND IS CUTTING THE ROPE."

"YEP."

"POSSIBLY OVER A BODY OF SHALLOW WATER?"

"MOST LIKELY"

"…BRING IT ON." Once the rope is cut, the brothers start to free fall out of the air. Just as they are falling, the archer sees Torchwick in the other bullhead smirking at them and waving them off. Tyler, while still falling in the air, quickly transformed his sword to its bow form and got an arrow out. He then quickly aimed at the eye liner wearing crime lord. Roman immediately sees this and tries to close the door, but was not fast enough as Tyler released the arrow with some of his wind aura to make the arrow go faster, making him duck, with the help of Neo, but the arrow instead hits his bowler hat that was stuck in midair and got lodged into the bullhead. The archer growled at Torchwick but quickly forgets it as he and Nave get closer to the ground, only for them to see an ice slide appear underneath them. They land and slide down fast towards the ground, away from the water. Nave, as he was sliding, looks to where the ice ends to see the group waiting for them with Weiss moving out of the way as she doesn't want to get knocked over by the brothers.

"Um aren't they going a little too fast?" Cobalt questioned as the brothers started gaining speed.

"I wouldn't worry about it." The heiress said, whipping her ponytail back. "I'm sure that they will find a way to sl-"

"WWHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAOOOOOWWWW!" **CRASH!**

"-ow…..down…." The group witness the boys fly pass them with wide eyes, along with Weiss as she just stands there surprised that they didn't do what she expected them to do to slow down and crash into a stack of wooden crates that were near them, making them fall down and break apart from the force. They all looked at the crates, then back to Weiss as she held her hands up. "Hey don't look at me! I'm just as surprised as you guys are!" They then turned back when they heard the noise from the fallen boxes, only to see first Nave raise his head up, with an irritable look on his face. Yang looked like she was about to say something only for him to stop her.

"Sunshine. Not. A. word. Please."

"WHHOOOOOOOOOOO!" All of a sudden, Tyler then pops out of the wreckage with his arms out with a stupid grin on his face, making Kahel, Blake, Weiss and Cobalt jump, but Ruby had a grin of her own at her boyfriend. "Let's go again! Let's go again!"

"NO!" Nave shouted at his brother. Tyler looked at his brother and shrugged his shoulders. He then gets up from the pile up and hold out his hand to his brother, who looks up at his brother with a shake of his head, his irritated look changed to a smile as he takes the hand gets lifted up.

"Well there you boys are…" Yang started off with a smile before it turned into a frown, albeit a playful frown that Nave notices. "Now will you tell us what kept you guys from reaching us? We could've used your help with the paladin!" she told them as the brothers had an eyebrow raised and looked at each other, then looked back at the group.

"You guys fought a paladin?" Nave asked Yang as they started to get out of the crates.

"Yeah we will explain more on the way back to Beacon ok?" the blonde brawler told her boyfriend as he nods, wrapping his arm around her as the group walked away and started to head back to Beacon.

"Ok then…hey where are Sun and Neptune anyways?"

* * *

 **Inside Torchwick's Bullhead**

* * *

"Damn that Blue! I just got my damn hat cleaned as well!" Roman yelled out as he clenched his cane hard as he paced around the hull. While he's glad he managed to get the generator that his 'boss' wanted him to get, the destruction of the paladin he wanted to demonstrate to the Fang meeting did put his plans a couple steps back. He didn't like that as he began to think about how he could fix this. "Ok..ok I think I can fix this up. Thanks for the save Neo." He turned to his henchwoman….only to see her stare at the arrow with wide eyes. She walked towards the arrow and started to pull it off. "Yes it's an arrow, just like any other arrow." He sighed as walked towards her as she looked at how the arrow was immediately recognize it as she looked at the name on the arrow, the same name that she has watched being carved before and she starts getting tears in her eyes. "Whoa hey Neo? What's going on?" Roman started getting worried, he hasn't seen his partner get tears in….a long time. She looked at him and turned the arrow towards him and showed him the name on the arrow. "Yeah its Blue's…last…name.." His eyes started to widen as he looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh crap…." Neo started to cry silent tears as he started to hug her, finally figuring out what was wrong with her. When he found her long ago, he promised her that he would try and help her find her family, no matter how long it takes. Over the years, while they did steal yes, it was only to survive and he put her on the forethought on why he did the things he had to do. But now, just after tonight, he had found out that it isn't going to be as easy as it seems….after all, Blue did just shoot an arrow at him…

* * *

 **Chapter complete and yes it took a long time I know. Sorry about that guys and for you two for the long wait.**

 **Keeper: Eh it's no worries. I mean, you had things to do and all. Sure it's a short chapter but it is the fights and all. Plus didn't we have problems with the updates?**

 **Yeah…yeah plus life just LOVES to throw a curve ball at me.**

 **Ruby: hey…it's ok. *puts her hand on Bear's shoulders* I mean I did get to see a part of this story, plus I get to see my boyfriend in action. That's all that matters to me! I can't wait to see the rest of this soon! And I should get back, I think my team is wondering where I am. I'll see you all later! *Leaves through the portal***

 **Keeper: See ya Ruby. But yes guys part two of this investigation is done and we know, it took a long time for this but…well like Bear said, life happens.**

 **Yeah, hell the end of June to the beginning of July was hell. I had to find a new job, find a new place to stay at, I….learned about a couple of my friends getting murdered…..so had to go to some funerals…..it wasn't good. I'm sorry you guys, about not being able to post this chapter or if it seems….like it's not that good. Idk it's just what I feel. Plus my depression from what happened kicked in. Yeah 2019 has not been a good year for me. It's just…I'm hoping that the rest of the year turns right side up. So again I'm sorry you guys, about not being able to keep up with what I told you guys back in June.**

 **Keeper: Hey your ok man. I'm sure everyone will understand. Anyways, we are sorry about this guys and we are trying to get back on track with our uploads, please be patient with us. The next chapter we go off the path again with part three of the Investigation arc so for me and Bear, thank you guys for sticking with us and you all know the drill, Like, Favorite, Comment etc and we will see you all in the next chapter ok? See you guys. Hey Bear wanna go kill some demons?**

 **Devil May Cry?**

 **Keeper: *Nods and opens a portal* Devil May Cry 3 even. Come on. *Goes through the portal***

 **Then let's do it. Again sorry guys, catch you all next chapter! *Runs through the portal***


End file.
